Roses of the Valley
by Funk Oni
Summary: The journey of a Fire Nation woman as she attempts to spread peace over conflict. Her actions bring her to the Kun valley, filled with adventure, conflict, friendship and a man known only as The Demon of War. Mostly OCs, canon character cameos
1. Chapter 1

**Roses of the Valley **

Chapter One: A Faulty Foundation

For as long as there has been war there have been those who stand to oppose it. As is expected, not all those who fall within this category utilize the same means to achieve the goal of peace.

There are those that would choose violence, striking to prevent further bloodshed. Yet this is foolish; for violence is able to begot one thing and one thing alone: Itself.

Some would choose neutrality. Yet it must be remembered that those who fight, those who suffer the wounds of battle and the loss of their fellow man, will always frown upon those who chose not to, even if the choice is the most sensible.

There are those who choose to preach of pacifism, to try to enforce their morals upon those around them. Yet preaching to those who have no desire to hear it is nothing more than bullying a man's ear.

To this day, no one can ascertain the proper method of ending wars, of quenching a nation's thirst for conquest. Yet during the height of Fire Lord Azulon's rule, a select group of nobles believed that they had discovered that very thing.

The nobles of the Fire Nation could be divided quite simply into two categories; those who thought that stepping foot on the same street as a pauper was beneath them, and those that understood that the paupers were just as human, with just as many flaws and potential for good.

The former outweighed the latter immeasurably.

If the other Fire Nation nobles had any criticisms of Wen Lan, it was exactly that. Despite the respect she had garnered through her grace and understanding, she would often arrive late to meetings and appointments due to her constant chattering with those that were thought to hardly deserve her time or attention.

Yet to Wen Lan, there was no greater method to guiding her decisions than asking the very people whom had made her family's fortune possible. She well understood that man alone has no power without the aid of others, that it is the responsibility of the powerful to act on behalf of the meek.

It was for this reason that she had no problem walking through the streets at night, the hood of her cloak pulled over her head to prevent anyone from recognizing her. She arrived at the clinic without delay, the streets empty and lit by the half moon hanging high above. She brought her hand to the door, knocking five times with her ring.

From five hundred paces you could tell the ring was of great beauty. It had been passed from daughter to daughter for generations, a new small yet intricate design added to the band each time. The gem was cut in the shape of the Fire Nation emblem, a ruby so pure that a jeweler would give his entire inventory merely to hold it.

A kind female voice answered the knocking, the door still closed between them. "I'm sorry, but we're closed right now. If you need medicine, please come back in the morning."

"The medicine I need is for a friend," Wen Lan answered in a hushed yet gentle tone. This dialogue had been memorized and well rehearsed.

"Is the friend sick?"

"They've been very sick, for years upon years."

"Who is your friend?"

"The Fire Nation."

A moment later the door slid open, a smiling girl on the opposite side. Excitedly, she jumped into Wen Lan's arms. She cared little for the business of the stuffy old men in the other room; she had been waiting the entire night for this particular guest.

"Big sister Wen!"

Her mouth could be seen just under the fold of the hood, her earnest smile having been formed the second she heard the girl's voice. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, laughing. "Hello Li Mei, how is your father?"

She looked up with shining eyes "He's doing better now; mother says he'll be able to go back to work by the next full moon!"

"That's wonderful! Please congratulate him for me, and tell him to contact me if there's anything else I can do for your family."

"No no," Li Mei waved her hand from side to side in polite refusal. "You've already done so much, big sister! Someday you have to let us help you instead!"

"Well then, if I ever get sick I'll get medicine from this very clinic."

"Good!" Li Mei smiled broadly.

"Now," she leaned in a bit, lifting her hand to the side of her mouth as she whispered. "How many of those stuffy old men have arrived?"

Li Mei frowned, then whispered back "All of them, and Lord Hu has already insisted on drinking."

She sighed, standing back up and walking into the clinic as Li Mei slid the door shut behind her. She removed her cloak, handing it to the girl.

Wen Lan was beautiful by all definitions of the word. Yet when the other nobles looked at her, their admiration of her features were usually followed with disappointment. She was beautiful, yes. But the combat training that she insisted on having and a lack of sleep she had acquired from working long into the night had robbed her of the image of a graceful Fire Nation female who avoided work. Such was highly attractive to the nobles.

Yet to the people, whom the nobles had little hesitation forgetting about, Wen Lan's beauty was hard to contest.

Her burgundy and brown robes draped her body, her sleeves stretching inches beyond the tips of her fingers. Her black hair was tied back in a knot, forming a somewhat unkempt ponytail. Resting below her neck was the mantle of a Fire Nation noble, something she wore with the utmost pride.

Li Mei slid open the door to the room, five nobles sitting in polite anticipation of Wen Lan's arrival.

"Lady Wen Lan has arrived," Li Mei bowed her head, then closed the door behind her "big sister."

She stepped to the one spot in the circle of nobles that appeared vacant, assuming that it had been left open for her. As she came down to her knees, she nodded her head with a kind but apologetic smile. "My apologies for being late, I had business to tend to at my family's estate."

"Completely unacceptable," Hu muttered. He was old and stubborn, the sort who assumes that they're always correct. If you were to catch Hu in a contradiction or error, he would insist that the conversation wasn't worth his time anymore.

"Ah, Lord Hu, please do not start a needless argument." Shaiming requested. He was something of a pacifist, always smiling and insisting that there was no need for conflict. Yet the truth of the matter was that Shaiming was a coward. This cowardice was trumped only by his desire for power.

"Hmm," Bo noted. This was expected of Bo, it was all he ever said. Words were a waste of time in his eyes.

"Maybe Lord Hu would be more at ease if Lady Wen Lan were to explain why she values her estate more than her relations with other nobles," Heng suggested. If a snake were to manifest itself as a person, it would have done so as Heng. Even his eyes suggested constant coldness and glee, his constant smile crooked.

"That is enough. Heng, do not cause trouble. Wen Lan, apologize to Hu for delaying our meeting. Hu, accept the apology." Chao sat at the head of the room, an old man with experience, tact and wisdom. Out of the group, he was the only one that Wen Lan truly and honestly admired. He was aged; old enough that he had met and often had conversations with Avatar Roku.

"Lord Hu, I apologize." Wen Lan bowed.

"Hmph," Hu grunted.

"Hu," Chao narrowed his eyes.

"Accepted." Hu knew better than to contest Chao.

"Good. Now that we have all arrived, we can begin the discussion." Chao lifted a cup of tea, blowing on it gently.

"What is it we are discussing?" Shaiming asked, this being his first time meeting with the group. He had been invited after one of Chao's servants overheard him voice dismay with the current state of the world.

There was silence for a moment as the group looked towards Chao, feeling it was his right to explain, since he was the one who had started the meetings.

"The end of the war," he answered.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Hu slammed his hand down on the floor.

"It is the only plan that has been suggested that doesn't have obvious flaws though," Wen Lan explained.

"Yes, but if Fire Lord Azulon were to find ou-" Shaiming started.

"He will not find out if no one in this room tells him," Chao interrupted, folding his arms.

Hu growled. "What you are suggesting is cowardice."

Suddenly, the plan didn't sound so bad to Shaiming.

"Hmm," Bo threw in his opinion.

"Cowardice would be sitting in luxury all day while more families lose their loved ones," Wen Lan glanced towards Hu.

"No, this plan is cowardice! Meeting with our very enemies!"

"It would be cunning if we were to meet with the Earth Kingdom generals to discuss a way to infiltrate and destroy the Fire Nation," Heng grinned.

Everyone looked towards Heng, not sure where that statement had come from.

"…It was just a suggestion?" Heng shrugged, still grinning.

"Which part is it that makes you regard it as cowardice?" Chao looked towards Hu.

"The whole thing!" He snapped.

"Lord Chao, could you review it again? And this time, Lord Hu, please remark why each part is an act of cowardice." Wen Lan suggested.

"Fine," Hu growled.

"Hmm." Bo made a good point.

Wanting to get to it directly, Chao omitted the introduction of his plan and began with the first phase of it. "First, we each leave the Fire Nation on business."

"There, that is cowardice! If we feel we are doing the right thing, then why hide it from the Fire Lord?"

"Do you really feel that Fire Lord Azulon would be content with us leaving in order to make peace with the Earth Kingdom?" Chao narrowed his eyes again.

Hu was silent, searching around in his head for a proper response. He was well aware of the truth of the statement.

"The choice is either not informing the Fire Lord and surviving, or telling him of our plans and being exiled, if we are lucky."

"I find not telling the Fire Lord to be most agreeable," Shaiming smiled.

"So do I, survival beats death." Heng's statement was more philosophy than compliance.

"Fine, I withdraw my complaint of cowardice on that account."

"Very well then. Following this, each of us will journey to a particular Earth Kingdom. There, we will be meeting with nobles to discuss neutrality from the war in those particular areas."

"That is what I don't understand," Shaiming remarked. "What can we possibly offer them that would coerce them to agree to that?"

"We have each been blessed with economic prosperity. We can use that to support the Earth Kingdom towns and villages that agree to comply. This way, they will be able to maintain their wealth both individually and as a whole."

"That makes the assumption that these villages will hold wealth in a higher regard than conflict or principle!" Hu practically spat the words.

"No," Wen Lan looked over towards him. "It makes an assumption that the people will resign to their ultimate desire; peace."

"You really believe that peace is what a person desires most?" Heng grinned a little.

"Yes," she responded calmly, completely sincere in this philosophy.

"But is it not the case that the fire nation would continue to invade and conquer despite some of the nations becoming neutral?" Shaiming asked out of fear of fighting.

"We may be able to prevent such if we successfully gain the support of a few Earth Kingdom villages. If they agree to neutrality and we are able to present this fact to Fire Lord Azulon, it is possible that one of two things will happen," Chao began. "First, he may decide that our method has advantages, and choose to seek further neutrality from the Earth Kingdom villages until their armies fold and return home. Second, he utilizes their neutrality and offers them benefit and status if they pledge loyalty to the Fire Nation."

"Or the third possibility, that he becomes enraged at our cowardice and has us executed!" Hu snapped again.

"Do you honestly feel the Fire Lord would destroy you if you were to approach him with news that the great city of Omashu will not attack his armies?" Chao managed to maintain his calm despite Hu's constant outbursts.

"Hmph," he grunted."

"Hmm," Bo responded.

"So we bleed the Earth Kingdom dry of some of their resources and manpower, then the Fire Nation armies can finish the campaign. I like it," Heng smirked.

"No. What we're hoping for is that the Earth Kingdom armies will return home, not that they die," Wen Lan corrected.

"But what if they choose to fight?" Shaiming voiced his concern yet again.

"What is there to fight for?" Heng shrugged. "The Fire Nation's territory grows more every day. The Water Tribes have fled to opposite sides of the world, and the Avatar is dead."

Chao glared, opening his mouth to correct and berate Heng for such a notion. Before he could speak, he was interrupted.

"No."

Everyone looked at Bo in surprise.

"The Avatar. He is not dead. He is waiting." The old man looked up, then towards Chao. "Correct, yes?"

Still surprised, Chao nodded. "Yes. I feel it too."

Wen Lan smiled at the old men, gaining admiration for another in the room in that brief moment.

"Regardless, it is only a matter of time before the Fire Nation manages to end this war. We may as well end it as the lords and rulers of newly annexed Earth Kingdom villages." Heng began grinning again, this time at the thought of having an entire city of subjects.

"I feel you are missing the point of this," Chao looked towards Heng with slight suspicion.

"So, this plan…We all agree to it?" Shaiming was curious as to everyone's current state of mind.

"Yes," Chao nodded solemnly.

"Yes," Wen Lan smiled.

"Sure," Heng was busy with the notion of using Earth Kingdom women as a footstool.

"Hmm," Bo confirmed.

"…Fine," Hu grunted.

"Then when will we enact it?" Shaiming looked back towards Chao.

"I have already arranged for Wen Lan to be dispatched to the village of Bai-Jing. There are many Earth Kingdom nobles there, and I feel she can persuade all of them with her kindness and sincerity." With a smile, Chao looked towards Wen Lan.

Hu, much to no one's surprise, became enraged again. "You already made arrangements for this?! Is this true?!" He commanded Wen Lan to answer.

"It is true that Lord Chao has arranged transport for me to be sent to Bai-Jing, and that I will speak with the Earth Kingdom nobles there in effort to convince them that neutrality may be best."

"What isn't true, then?" Heng could see Wen Lan was avoiding saying something.

There was silence, before she brought her hands to the ground, bowing in the direction of Chao. "Lord Chao, I mean you no disrespect in this, but there is something I must disagree with in your statement."

"Hmm?" Bo was surprised.

"You say that you've arranged for me to be dispatched, yet this implies that I am going only by your own volition. Yet I must disagree, because it is my own choice and desire for peace that guides me."

There was silence as Chao smiled. "Sit up, child."

Following this instruction, Wen Lan came back up to her knees.

He looked upon her, studying her features. She was born to a close friend of his, and had his passion in her eyes. Her appearance was as beautiful as her mother's, yet her heart held the fire of a hundred flames. He smiled again, wishing to himself that she had been born long ago, so that Roku would have been given the opportunity to meet her. "You are right, Wen Lan. Thank you for your correction."

"Hmph," Hu grunted. "Glad to see you are capable of being humble."

"Glad to see you have learned how to hold your alcohol better," she muttered.

Bo smirked, Chao snapped in surprise. "Wen Lan!"

"My apologies, Lord Hu," her apologetic bow was hard to believe, what with her triumphant smile.

Lord Hu was not pleased.

Listening in from outside the room, Li Mei smiled. As she walked down the hallway, she hoped quietly to herself for the safety of Wen Lan, and for the success of the plan these nobles were intending to enact.

* * *

"I wish you safe passage," Chao smiled as he turned towards Wen Lan.

She finished reviewing something with the lead of her escorting party, then turned towards Chao with a smile, bowing gracefully. "I thank you for your consideration, Lord Chao."

"I have no doubts that you will be successful in your discussions with the nobles of the Earth Kingdom. But as you do, I ask that you take these travels as a chance to relax and to catch up on your rest."

Her smile had changed from one of endearment to one of touched warmth. She took the old man's head in her hands, lifting his head down to her mouth so as to kiss his forehead. She bowed again. "Thank you for always watching over me."

He bowed in return. "Thank you for always making your parent's legacy stronger."

She was a noble, but in her heart, still a girl. Having completed all pleasantries and polite methods of parting, she wrapped her arms around Chao, burying her face in his chest.

Laughing, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Go, child. You have much work to do!"

She bowed again, turning and making her way towards the awaiting escort party, made up of personal guards from her family's estate.

"Ah, just a moment," Chao remembered as he reached into his sleeve. "I almost forgot this," He handed her a scroll.

Wen Lan examined it, not sure as to it's meaning. She inserted it into her sleeve to read later.

"Li Mei presented it to me, asking me to give it to you. She would have herself, but she is busy helping her mother with at clinic."

She smiled, bowed again, and hurried towards the party. As she stepped to the front of it, her lead guard turned towards her curiously.

"Glad t'be away from the nobles?" Gang was of average height, slightly stocky in his appearance. He had been employed by Wen Lan's family for years, as evidence by his hair and thick beard, both of which had streaks of gray. He had served Wen Lan a babysitter when she was young, and a bodyguard when she became head of the family's estate.

"I suppose so. At least now I won't have to speak so carefully and properly." Wen Lan had no trouble being polite, yet didn't enjoy it for prolonged periods of time. "I will miss Lord Chao and Lord Bo, though."

Gang smiled as they continued walking.

By the time the Fire Nation capitol had disappeared from their sight, Lord Chao had already been abducted.

* * *

The sack was removed from his head, his vision blurred. As he collected himself he recognized the vast room, the wall of fire before him hinting greatly.

Lord Azulon sat at its center, glaring angrily. "You have betrayed the Fire Nation," he began.

Chao was well aware of the situation he had found himself in. The method in which he had been delivered to the Fire Lord was evidence enough that he wouldn't survive the encounter. "No. I have only tried to ease the wounds of this war."

The flames around the Fire Lord began to grow. "You have undermined my absolute rule by making suggestion to our enemies that we as a nation are not united in our goal."

"I have done nothing Roku would frown upon."

"Roku is dead."

"No," Chao looked up, glaring. "The Avatar, he is waiting. And when he returns, he will restore balance to the elements."

The flames grew higher.

"I have held my tongue long enough, Azulon. For too long, I have kept secret a fact that I am well aware of. When the Avatar returns? When he restores balance?"

The flames continued to grow.

"He will start by destroying you." The old man grinned, shedding the last scrap of hope.

"Enough!" Azulon barked, the flames bursting around him as he stood. "Our enemies will now suspect we are cowards. They will lash out stronger than before, and I will strike them down with equal ferocity."

Chao's eyes went wide, unable to shake the feeling of truth behind these words.

"Your goal was peace, to end conflict. Yet the rage your betrayal has caused me, it will inspire a wrath unparalleled!"

He looked towards the floor, muttering quietly, "You will be destroyed."

Having had enough, Azulon whipped his body back, stepping forward as a great wave of fire erupted from his hand, engulfing the upstart noble.

The flames danced along the floor, as Chao's silhouette stepped out from them, his clothes burned, his body unscathed. He looked up towards the Fire Lord, aging though younger than he. He stepped back, lifting his arms. "Did you really suspect that I would gain no strength from my friendship with Roku?"

Azulon stood glaring. Smirking slightly.

Chao's eyebrows furrowed, curious as to why the Fire Lord had suddenly smirked. He turned as he realized it, a moment too late as sharp steel tore through his back.

A sudden coldness. A sudden distance.

Then darkness.

Azulon stood calmly, looking towards the body. "You will be rewarded for bringing his treachery to my attention. His wealth now becomes yours to do with what you please."

The figure stepped closer to the light, over the bleeding noble. "What of the others, my lord?"

"They are being dealt with. Their assets will be liquidated, and shall henceforth be property of the Fire Nation."

"But what of Wen Lan?"

Azulon sat slowly, regaining his composure. "She shall be exiled. Should she return here, her death will be immediate. A messenger will be dispatched to deliver this."

"Just exiled, my lord?"

Azulon narrowed his eyes. "Do you feel it wise to question me?"

"No, my lord. I was just surprised."

"My armies are occupied enough. I will not delay them with hunting one foolish girl."

"Very well, my lord."

"You are dismissed," the Fire Lord suggested coldly.

"Yes, my lord," Shaiming bowed, stepping back over the body as he left the great hall. Shaiming was a coward, but this was nothing compared to his lust for power.

* * *

"Ha ha, what a shame!" Heng grinned as he spun around, kicking a roof tile towards an oncoming Fire Nation soldier. He continued to spin, lashing his sword out into the chest of the one approaching from the opposite side. He dropped the body to the side of the building before continuing along the roof.

It didn't take much effort on his part to understand what had happened, yet there was a sincere disappointment. He had been planning on giving up the others to the Fire Lord when the time was right, yet it seemed someone had beaten him to it.

He had little time to reflect on it as a burst of flame tore in front of him. He fell to his stomach, rolling along the roof before dropping to the ground and continuing to run. The soldiers blocking his path did little to stop him as he sword continued it's flight, tearing through each one. He rushed to the gate of the estate, slowing as he came to it. He opened the gates, slamming them shut behind him before locking them. He turned to continue fleeing, stopping as he was greeted by a squad of battle ready soldiers.

His sword dropping, he lifted his hands up, shrugging a little as he grinned. "Alright, you got me. I surrender."

Silence.

He laughed. "What, aren't you going to take me to the Fire Lord?"

"No," the leader answered.

Puzzled, he thought about this a moment. As he realized the situation, his eyes widened, each of the soldiers launching streams of flame at him. He fell to his knees, screaming and clawing around before finally falling, his charred body succumbing to the cold.

* * *

Hu's fate was much less glamorous.

"Hmm. So Azulon has found out our plans."

"Yes. The Fire Lord requests that you come with us," the soldier explained as he kneeled before the noble.

He closed his eyes, setting down his pipe. "Yes, I suppose that would be best." He stood, making his way to the door.

Hu, fierce in attitude and skilled in Fire Bending, felt a sudden sharp pain in his back. Within an instant, the world grew distant, then faded to nothingness.

* * *

"Think this'll be a problem?"

"Nah," the second soldier answered. "The guy's old and never speaks. We'll just bring him in, then deal with him."

"Good." As the first soldier said this, another soldier was thrown through the entrance to the grounds. The two soldiers turned, readying themselves quickly into a combat stance. Before they could complete the maneuver, two spirals of flame poured into their chests, knocking them back onto the ground.

Bo stepped slowly, glaring as his body smoked with an intensity hardly ever seen in him. He stepped past the two bodies and came to a halt, looking around. Three guards had been dispatched, and he'd already dealt with each. He knelt down by the guards, tearing pieces of their armor off and dressing himself in them. Disguised, he made his way quietly into the night.

* * *

At the insistence of her guards, Wen Lan had been riding atop an ostrich horse for the past hour. She reached into her sleeve, opening the slip of paper and reading from it as a small leather bracelet fell from it into her other hand.

"Dear big sister Wen; I'm sorry that I couldn't come out and say goodbye to you myself. I hope Lord Chao remembered to give this to you, he's so forgetful sometimes...Ha ha, don't tell him I said that! Anyway, I know you have a lot of fancy jewelry that you can choose from, so I feel awkward making this for you. It's a bracelet, so that you don't forget me and my family while you're out stopping the war. I really hope that you, Lord Heng, Lord Shaiming, Lord Hu, Lord Bo and Lord Chao have lots of success! The bracelet is leather, but I made little charms for it. There's one for the Earth Kingdom, that's where you're going, right? Then there's one for the Water Tribes, and I made one for the Air Nomads, even though mom says they're all gone…And the last one is the Fire Nation symbol, because that's your home. So don't ever forget me, okay? You have to come back so we can play again. From, Li Mei."

Wen Lan smiled softly, studying the bracelet and putting the letter into her sleeve. She placed it on, holding the reins of the ostrich horse as she continued along, with confidence and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Two: Hunters and Hearts

"Sir, we've found something," Seung brushed aside the cloth separating the tent from the rest of the Earth Kingdom encampment.

The Earth Kingdom general looked up from a map of the nearby river, irritated slightly by the guard's disregard for etiquette. "What is it?"

With no other words, Seung presented a scroll to the general, a ribbon tied around it tightly with the mark of the fire nation. He then bowed, taking a step back.

Dak-Ho was notorious among the other generals of the Earth Kingdom army. Not for cunning, not for skill, but for his unreliable strength. He was the sort who could cut an opponent down with great might, yet he often disobeyed the orders and commands of those above him, regarding them more as suggestions.

As he continued reading, his smile grew. He placed the scroll down carefully, looking towards the guard. "Where did you find this?"

"During a routine patrol, our squad intercepted a Fire Nation messenger carrying a few rations and this scroll."

"And where is the messenger now?"

"Detained, sir. He's being kept at the edge of camp, pending your command."

"Kill him," the speed in which the order was given was a clear indication of Dak-Ho's lack of compassion.

"…Sir?" The question was automatic, Seung unsure as to why a messenger would deserve death.

"He's an ally of the Fire Nation, kill him," he looked up, his eyes narrowing.

"…Yes sir." He bowed again, turning to exit.

"One last thing," his eyes fell to the scroll again.

"Sir?" He turned again, awaiting his command.

"Wake the other soldiers; position everyone for an ambush along the river. When their boats pass, we strike."

Seung couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "But sir, I thought our commands were to escort the Fire Nation representatives."

Dak-Ho stood slowly, the corner of his mouth lifting in a sadistic smirk. He stepped towards his equipment, drawing out his large hammer. Resting it on his shoulder, he turned back towards the guard. "Are you questioning me?"

"…No sir," it was hard for him to lie.

"Our orders were to escort an aristocrat of the Fire Nation." He paused, the smirk remaining as he chuckled slightly. In a swift motion he lifted the hammer, slamming it down upon the table. It split down the middle, the scroll shred beneath the pressure of the hit.

Seung remained still, not particularly caring for his commander's theatrics.

"But if she's just an exile, then we can do whatever we want." He tossed his hammer aside, sitting back down.

If there was one thing that Seung detested, it was Dak-Ho's insistence that his will was the will of his soldiers. He bowed again, leaving the tent. He stormed towards the entrance to the camp, two soldiers calling out to him. Between them was a bound Fire Nation messenger.

"Hey, Seung! What did Dak-Ho say we should do with him?"

He approached them, looking down at the messenger. His eyes came back to the soldier, spitting the words slightly as he answered. "He said to kill him."

"What? Why?" The second guard looked down at the messenger, whose fear was only enhanced by the response. "He didn't come here looking to make trouble."

"Stand him up." Seung's voice had gained a sudden coldness.

The two guards grasped the messenger by the shoulders, lifting him.

Drawing out his knife, Seung approached him slowly, stopping a few inches from the messenger as he cowered.

"Are you a soldier of the Fire Nation?"

"Y…Yes…" He shuddered.

"What's your name?"

"N…Ning, sir…"

"…Hmm." Seung thrust his shoulder into Ning's chest, a sudden pressure upon the messenger's stomach as he let out a yelp. His breathing heavy, he felt a hand go over his mouth. Motionless, Seung simply stared forward. "Ning is dead. Your name is Shui, you're an exile of the Earth Kingdom. You will go seek refuge in the Fire Nation."

There was silence as Shui processed the words.

Still close enough to Ning to make it look as though he'd delivered the final blow, he whispered to the earth soldier, "Take his knife."

Obeying without hesitation, the guard drew out the Fire Nation blade, tossing it down so as to let it stab into the ground.

Seung moved himself back slightly, withdrawing the butt end of the knife from Shui's gut. He turned it, sliding it into the now empty sheath before whispering again. "This is your proof of being an Earth Kingdom citizen, don't lose it." He stepped back, folding his arms.

The second soldier lifted Shui over his shoulder, looking towards Seung. "What if they ask where your knife went?"

"The tip broke off when I stabbed a Fire Nation messenger," he shrugged. He picked up the messenger's knife before waving his hand out towards the forest and barking an order "Go dump it in the river!"

The two soldiers bowed quickly, understanding the order to release Shui near the river. They then hurried into the thick of the woods, Shui keeping his eyes closed but mouthing two words silently.

"Thank you."

Seung nodded as he turned, walking towards the camp.

* * *

"I think it would be a good idea," Gang nodded as he walked alongside the ostrich horse. "It would make traveling more enjoyable in the long run."

"Excellent! Now, Gang, I have an offer for you," Wen Lan smiled from atop the ostrich horse.

"Eh?"

"I'll buy you and everyone else in the party one if you agree to let me walk the next leg of the journey."

"But, my lady! What if you trip, or dust gets in your eyes?!" If ever there was an example of being overprotective, it was Gang.

"Gang, don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine, and riding the entire way makes me feel awkward."

"Then who's going to ride, my lady? Someone has to, or the bird will get lazy!" As he said this, the ostrich horse snapped it's beak at him.

"Xiu can, she's very good with ostrich horses," she explained as she rubbed the ostrich horse's neck, calming it.

Xiu, a servant of Wen Lan, waved her hand from the other side of the ostrich horse.

"Fine, fine!" Gang sighed. "So we'll be stopping at that town, then?" He nodded his head towards an Earth Kingdom village in the distance.

"Yes, they'll carry what we're after and we can restock on food," she noted.

Wen Lan had anticipated animosity from the Earth Kingdom as they passed through, but felt their presence would be mostly ignored. She found this to be a fallacy, as the village's citizens stared hatefully at the party. Men and women closed their windows, children sneered from alleys.

Gang glanced around, searching more for threats to Wen Lan than people's reactions. It was after he had passed a particular alley that a child threw a rock towards Wen Lan's head.

Leaning back slightly, she caught the rock in her right hand, handing it calmly to Xiu. Maintaining a graceful demeanor she continued on, not even acknowledging it. Her eyes lit up as she found what they had been searching for. "Gang, there!" She dismounted.

He walked behind her, keeping an eye out for trouble as they approached the hat vendor.

"Hello," she bowed softly. "My party and I have traveled far and still have quite a journey ahead of us. May we see your selection?"

The old man stood with his arms folded, his eyes narrow. "I don't sell hats."

Wen Lan understood what the vendor was hinting at, Gang not catching on so fast. He looked at the various hats stocked throughout the booth. "What are you talking about? You have hats everywhere."

"Not for Fire Nation, I don't."

Gang glared, slamming his hand down on the counter. "Do you have any idea who this is?" He nodded his head towards Wen Lan.

"Gang, that's quite enough," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, we've been invited by Chin-Hwa of Bai-Jing." She presented a letter from the noble, folding her hands in front of her politely before bowing. "We would very much appreciate if you would sell us some of your wares."

"I won't touch Fire Nation money."

"You!" Gang growled.

She lifted her hand in front of Gang, halting him. She bowed again, taking back the letter. "I thank you for your time, sir." She turned, walking back towards the party. Smiling reassuringly, she moved on to the next order of business. "Shall we try to get some food?"

Xiu could tell in an instant what had happened, Gang's face still red with anger.

They made their way to a small restaurant, the villagers scowling as they watched in silence. Standing at the entrance was a frail old woman, her granddaughter standing beside her with her hands folded in front of her.

Wen Lan approached carefully, stopping a few feet before them. Bowing, she voiced her business politely. "Hello Madame. I was wondering if my party could trouble you for some food and a drink?"

The old woman trotted forward, bowing in response "I'm sorry, young lady…You were polite to that stubborn old fool, even though he was so awful…But, if I serve you…"

Wen Lan looked to her left, villagers staring with hatred. "…I understand," she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," the old woman pleaded.

With reassuring smile, Wen Lan bowed again. "Thank you for your consideration, I wish you great fortune." Turning back towards the party, she nodded towards Gang. "It's best that we leave."

Glaring around, he nodded. There were too many threats to Wen Lan, here.

As they approached the border of the village, a voice called out behind them. "Wait!"

Wen Lan turned, watching as the granddaughter ran up holding a hat in her hands. Panting, she held it up to Wen Lan. "My grandmother wants you to have this; it was hers when she was younger."

Bowing deeply, Wen Lan took it gently. "Please thank her for me, her kindness is much appreciated."

"Just don't lose it," the daughter warned, still catching her breath. She turned, walking back towards the village.

"Nice of 'er," Gang folded his arms.

Turning, Wen Lan offered the hat to Xiu. "Xiu, your skin is more delicate than mine. Please wear this."

Xiu brought her hands up in front of her, blushing at her lady's kindness. "No no, that's yours now!"

"I can't wear it if I'm worrying about the sun stinging you, can I?" she smiled.

"I…I guess not…" Xiu took the hat, bowing so deeply that others were surprised she managed to bring herself back up.

"Good," Wen Lan smiled cheerfully, walking towards the front of the party. "Let's continue on, then."

Though smiling, Wen Lan felt a sudden fear, a worry that the other villages would all exhibit as much, perhaps even less compassion.

* * *

Huan stepped into the guest room, her body exhausted from the work the clinic required, her heart taxed by her daughter's deep sadness. She looked towards their guest, a man who had gained a sudden infamy within the capitol.

"The patrols have died down, I think they're searching farther outside the city now," she reassured.

"Hmm."

An awkward pause. Huan had little idea how to converse with Lord Bo.

"…Li Mei. Ever since she found out, she's been in her room. She refuses to speak."

"Hmm."

"I…I was wondering…"

"Hmm?" He looked back over his shoulder towards the woman.

"Perhaps…You could go speak with her?"

"…Hmm." Bo stood up, dressed in simple robes. He walked past Huan without another word, as she bowed in gratitude.

She then wondered how successful a conversation would be between two people that don't talk.

Bo slid the door to Li Mei's room open, closing it behind him as he approached her.

She lay in the corner, her face wet with tears, both fresh and faded.

"…Hmm," he started as he sat down near her.

"…Did you know her well?"

"…Hmmm." When Bo extended the "hmm," it usually indicated either "no" or "Well…" Those who knew Bo for long periods of time could easily tell the difference.

"…When I was little, our fathers were good friends. Big sister Wen would come over and play with me. She always made me smile, even when father became sick."

"Hmm," he nodded. He did not know Wen Lan as well as Li Mei did, but from what he did know, this was hardly surprising.

"Then when her father got sick, I felt so bad. I wanted to cheer her up, like she always cheered me up. When father got sick, she gave us money so that he could get better."

"Hmm."

"But when her father got sick, I couldn't do anything," she closed her eyes tight, the words paining her. "I tried," she squealed. "Mother and I, we tried to make so many medicines!" As she continued, her tears became stronger, her face growing hotter. "But no matter what we tried, he just got sicker, and then he died! He died and I went to see her, and I could tell she was sad but she kept smiling! She smiled at me, and it hurt, because I knew she was faking!"

"…" He had no sounds for this.

"And she still helped my family and she was still my wonderful big sister Wen, and she still kept smiling and worked hard, and she never hurt anyone! She never did anything wrong!" Weakly, she pounded her fist on the floor. She sat up, turning towards Bo as she sobbed "Why, Lord Bo?! Why does she keep getting punished for being nice?!"

He took her into his arms, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest, chanting her question. As she calmed, she leaned back, looking up at him.

"How will I know? How will I know she's okay?"

"…" Bo lifted his finger, placing it on Li Mei's chest as she stared at it curiously. He traced her heart, smiling softly.

She looked back up at him, her eyes filling with tears again as she clutched him.

An hour later, she had drifted back to sleep. He placed her down carefully, walking out of the room. He slid the door shut quietly, looking up quickly at the sound of a voice.

"What will you do now?" Bai asked. Li Mei's father, husband to Huan, Bai was not the most famous, but a well known and respected doctor.

"…" Bo turned his back to Bai, walking down the hall towards the guest room, where the Fire Nation armor he had stolen was. He spoke one word as he did.

"Justice."

* * *

"It's so peaceful," Wen Lan smiled, standing near the edge of the riverboat. It was larger than the military riverboats, intended for ferrying passengers instead of troops.

"Yes, I'm glad that Lord Chao didn't forget to arrange this for us."

"Xiu!" Wen Lan laughed.

The girl brought her hands up to her mouth, blushing. "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Lord Chao is very forgetful, that's hardly a secret. She turned towards the top of the boat, calling out to Gang. "How goes your lookout?"

Gang called back down, a look of suspicion in his expression. "My lady, I see no one on the banks of the river, but I can tell someone was camping out along it recently!"

"That's odd. Continue your lookout then," she called back to him. Keeping Gang on lookout duty allowed him to focus his paranoia on one task, instead of the entire party at once. Wen Lan took advantage of this often.

"…My Lady?" Xiu's eyes strained a little as she looked along the bank of the river, hearing something in the distance.

Before she could warn Wen Lan, a boulder slammed into the side of the boat, knocking her down. As she looked up, she could see Wen Lan already taking a combat stance.

"Ha ha, that was weak! Fire from both sides!" Dak-Ho barked.

Seung threw his arm forward from the opposite side of the river, the three Earthbenders beside him stomping a foot upon the ground as a chunk of stone rose up before them. Thrusting their palms out, the boulder launched towards the boat.

Wen Lan dove down, grasping Xiu and running towards the back of the boat, placing her down. Turning quickly, she called up to Gang as he regained his composure.

"Gang! Send the other guards to one shore, you take the other! Disable their distance advantage!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gang growled furiously, outraged that someone would dare put his lady in danger. He jumped off of the boat's top, barking orders to the guards as they came out of the hold. With little hesitation, he dove off the side of the boat, making his way towards the shore.

Dak-Ho grinned at the sight of the guards storming the shore. Waving his hand, he motioned some of his assault troops to step forward, calling out to Seung to follow suit.

The assault troops positioned themselves in front of the Earthbenders. The Earthbenders responded by slamming their feet into the ground, a boulder rising up beneath the assault troops. With careful and steady motion, they launched the boulders towards the ship, the assault troops now having quick, though unstable, passage.

Wen Lan pushed Xiu towards the hold. "Make sure the other servants are alright!" Turning towards the troops, she took a stance. Her face held a look of serene calm, her heart burning with anxious anticipation.

Dak-Ho glanced casually to the side, then gave it his full attention. The noble's guards had somehow managed to overwhelm his troops. Scowling, he grasped the shoulder of one of the Earthbenders.

"I need a hostage. Get me onto that boat."

The bender nodded, repeating the same motion he had before.

Leaping slightly, Gang rolled his hands in a circular motion, thrusting his fist out as he landed. A stream of fire tore through the advancing wave of troops, the Earthbenders turning their attention towards him. Stepping back and lifting his hands, he breathed deeply, grinning with the satisfaction of battle.

Seung stepped directly between them all, lifting his palm towards his soldiers. He turned towards them, giving careful and simple instruction. "The soldiers on the opposite shore are being overtaken by the noble's guards. Get yourself over there and aid them. I want no casualties from either side."

The benders nodded, rushing towards the river.

"You must think mighty highly of yourself, going up against me alone," Gang grinned.

Seung smirked, taking a stance. "I'd say the exact same for you."

"My name is Gang, bodyguard of lady Wen Lan." He stepped forward, readying himself. "Firebender."

"I am Seung, second in command to Dak-Ho of the Earth Kingdom army." He opened his fists, his fingers tense. "Earthbender."

There was a brief pause before the two began their duel.

"Give up, woman! We have you surrounded!" One of the soldiers called out, wanting to avoid having to hurt a girl.

"I don't know how to give up," she smiled kindly. Wen Lan's smile alone could sometimes completely disarm an opponent.

"Your choice," one of the soldiers yelled as he rushed, thrusting his pike at her.

In one quick motion, Wen Lan sidestepped the pike, turning her body around and grasping the soldier by the chin. She lifted him with little trouble, crouching as she slammed his head down into the deck of the ship.

As two soldiers approached her from both sides she leapt, kicking her feet out in either direction, shattering one's nose while dislodging the teeth of the other. She landed as another lashed his pike out. Ducking under, she quickly rolled forward, standing just behind the soldier as she lifted a foot, kicking him behind each kneecap. As he fell to his knees she stepped forward, grabbing the back of his head and slamming him face first into the deck.

Another soldier rushed her, this time approaching from her front. She dropped onto her back, swinging her legs up and closing them in a scissor-kick, the pike snapping. As he slowed, she spun up onto her feet, swinging her leg out to trip him. Crouching, she realized the presence of another soldier behind her.

"Get away from her!" Xiu screeched as she slammed a plank into the soldier's head. Dazed, he lashed the pike out at her as he fell, cutting her across the arm.

Wen Lan grasped Xiu as she winched in pain, scolding her. "Xiu, I told you to stay below deck!"

"But what if you were hurt?" she pleaded.

"You're the one who got hurt!" Wen Lan groaned.

"Touching scene," Dak-Ho greeted, standing at the opposite end of the boat. The back section of the deck had been destroyed by the boulder he arrived on.

Wen Lan glared as Xiu clutched her arm.

He looked around, examining his troops. "Oh my. One little lady managed to decimate my best assault unit? I'm shocked!"

She stood up, stepping in front of Xiu protectively.

"You look like you want to fight. That isn't very noble of you," he teased, resting his hammer over his shoulder.

Stepping forward, she took her combat stance.

"You did manage to put yourself in a bad position, though."

Silence.

"You got rid of my troops. And that means you've taken away the one thing that would hold me back."

Silence again.

"Witnesses," he grinned sadistically as he slammed his hammer down, dislodging the boulder. Spinning around, he tore a section of it away, launching it towards Wen Lan as she made her approach.

Able to dodge the first, the second tore into the deck before her, forcing her back a step. More sections of rock rained down towards her, her dodging and mindfulness of Xiu behind her keeping her pinned. It was a matter of minutes before she was forced to leap in front of a rock that had been aimed for Xiu's head.

"Ha ha! You can't even Firebend, can you!?" he cackled, lifting the last and largest section of boulder. "And you thought you could stand up to me?"

She glared, not giving him the satisfaction of a response.

"This will be pleasant, for me. First, I'll start by killing your guards. Then? Your servants. When I'm done doing that, all in front of you, mind you, I'll tame you. Make you my personal slave." He lifted the boulder, taking a wide stance. "Won't that be fun? A Fire Nation noble becomes an Earth Kingdom slave!"

"My lady…" Xiu worried softly.

He cackled as he launched the boulder towards them.

Wen Lan started to push Xiu out of harm's way, stopping as she became aware of something large dropping down in front of her. She closed her eyes, bit of rock crumbling around the object in an explosion of earth. She opened her eyes, quickly studying what had fallen in front of her.

He was a large man, by all observations. His body was tall, not one spot failing to exhibit an intimidating degree of muscle. His feet and legs were tied tight in bandages, his cloth Earth Kingdom pants tattered and ending at his knees, adorned with metal lined belt. A torn cloth hung down the front, his upper body dressed in nothing but faded scars. His back exhibited a large scar in the shape of an "x," the first thing Wen Lan noticed. On each arm was a metallic shield in the shape of the Earth Kingdom emblem. His face was unknown, for it was concealed by a Hannya mask.

He stood silently, bits of rock and dust coating his front and falling from his shields.

Wen Lan noticed Dak-Ho's face, surprised by it. The look of fear didn't surprise her, she had every intention of causing him the very same within a few moments. It was the cause and degree. It was merely the sight of this man that had caused Dak-Ho's face to morph into a visage of absolute terror. As he stepped back, Dak-Ho managed one word.

"…Demon…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Three: Departures

When acting naturally, Seung was by no means an intimidating man. His face was clean shaven, save a tuft of hair at the base of his chin. (This wasn't intentional; it was simply because when Seung shaved, the reflective surfaces he would use to check his progress were usually curved, making it difficult for him to see the aforementioned facial hair. If you were to tell him about it, he would immediately feel around his jaw with a puzzled look until he found it.)

Seung was well respected, both by his superiors and by the troops below him. Far more so than the arrogant and insubordinate Dak-Ho, whose promotion to the rank of general was due strictly to a decisive victory years prior.

Upon asking Dak-Ho to recount the tale, he would regale his troops with the story of his twenty hour siege of the fire nation camp, his hammer never faltering nor going still for a moment. Through his brilliant maneuvers and understanding of the enemy, he was able to overcome vast odds and destroy those before him with masterful Earthbending.

Seung was more reluctant to discuss it. Yet to those whom heard him tell the story, it was far less inspiring. In the dead of night, Dak-Ho led an assault unit with twice as many soldiers as the Fire Nation encampment housed. As they slept, he had each and every soldier slaughtered, the skulls of their generals becoming aspects of his armor. Dak-Ho himself did nothing, remaining on the outskirts of the camp, calling out orders to his subordinates.

Dak-Ho was a weakling, both as an Earthbender and as a soldier. He had done well in hiding this fact for years, yet now, in the face of the Demon of War, his true face was revealed to Wen Lan. He trembled, nearly dropping his hammer.

The Demon stood silently before him, his grinning mask instilling a deep and sudden cold in the general's chest.

"Demon," Seung's eyes widened as he landed, staring towards riverboat. He dove forward, an arch of flame tearing past him as Gang thrust his leg up. He stepped back quickly, Gang continuing the offense without pause. As he drew closer, Seung lifted his leg, slamming it into the ground. "Give me a minute," he muttered.

Gang stopped as a wall of rock shot up before him, meeting with another just behind it. He turned quickly as two more rose up, locking him within a pyramid of stone.

"Sir!" Seung turned and called out, having given himself the breathing room he needed. Leaping slightly, two pillars rose up beneath his legs, his palm lifting to rip a chunk of earth from the ground below. Thrusting his other palm forward, the rock flew towards the riverboat.

The breath in combat was short lived, a howl of anger rising up within the walls of the newly formed pyramid. Charred earth exploded around Gang as he stared skyward, screaming with clenched fists. Glaring, he lowered his eyes to his opponent, who had already lowered himself from his stone stilts.

"You could've done that from the beginning, couldn't you?" He snarled.

"…Yes," Seung admit.

"Why didn't you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because you would have broken out of it with a burst of fire?" the soldier folded his arms.

"Heh," Gang grinned, understanding the situation. "You're stronger than me."

Silence. Seung was not one to compare strength, much less do anything that felt like bragging.

"Alright, you're stronger. So what is it you're hoping to do, here?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I was hoping to disable you, to the point where you'd command your subordinates to cooperate. From there, I'd secure you all as prisoners. Since you're not with the Fire Nation army, I'm hoping I can somehow convince my commander to let you live, then have you escorted to Bai-Jing unharmed."

Gang grinned again, setting himself into a combat stance as his fists began smoldering. "That's no good for me."

Seung stared calmly, disappointed.

"If I'm a prisoner, I can't serve my lady. And if I can't serve my lady, there's no point to bein' alive."

Disappointed yet understanding, Seung breathed deep, stepping back into a stance. To some degree, he envied Gang. He wondered quietly as to what it would be like to defend a superior out of admiration instead of requirement.

The two stared at one another, the sound of yelling from the opposite bank not losing its furor. Beneath the rage of battle, the river washed quietly against the bank beside them.

"W…Why are you doing this?" Dak-Ho yelled, gripping his hammer tightly.

The Demon remained silent.

Wen Lan remained near Xiu, analyzing and trying to understand the situation.

"You're of the Earth Kingdom, you fool! You should be fighting with us, killing this Fire Nation scum!"

The Demon stepped forward slowly. It was obvious from this that Dak-Ho had said something wrong, perhaps stupid. Perhaps both.

"S…Stop! Stop right there! Spare me, help me rid our Kingdom of the Fire Nation and I promise you anything you want! Gold! Wealth, power! I'm a general, I can use whatever resources I have to make any dream of yours a reality!"

Another step, a faster pounding within the general's chest.

"I'll kill you! Right where you stand, I'll strike you down! You think the Earth Kingdom fears some renegade?!"

Wrong again.

In desperation he threw his hammer forward, screaming both loudly and obnoxiously.

His hand shooting up, the demon grasped the hammer as it rushed towards him, tossing it off the side of the riverboat in the same motion as he continued forward.

Wen Lan reassured Xiu by placing a hand on her shoulder, standing up and staring at the scene in sheer wonder.

A broad smile of relief crept across Dak-Ho's face as he saw the boulder flying towards him, courtesy of Seung. He began laughing, lifting his hands toward it, pulling it beside him and leaving it in midair as he turned towards that which he feared.

The Demon came to a stop, standing still.

"Ha ha, you thought you had me, didn't you? Just because there was nothing here for me to bend? How unfortunate for you…Now, I'll offer you this one last time! You can either join me, or I can crush you here and now!"

Cold silence.

Dak-Ho sneered, his hand tensing. "So be it," he grumbled, motioning his body fiercely towards the Demon as the chunk of earth took flight.

"No!" Wen Lan called out.

From Dak-Ho's perspective, it was an absolute success. He could see the boulder slam into the Demon's chest, forcing him backwards. He could hear the monster's feet slide along the deck of the boat; see him pushed back towards his original target. The image of rejoice on the part of the local Earth Kingdom generals passed through his mind instantly, villages paying homage to "Dak-Ho the Demon Slayer."

Wen Lan's eyes went wide, Xiu sitting behind her, terrified.

The fantasies faded within the same instant they had formed, as Dak-Ho's mouth opened in shock.

The Demon had been forced back to where he had originally landed upon the riverboat, the veins in his arms bulging as his hands shivered, gripping the sides of the boulder. A low grumble could be heard from beneath the mask as the muscles along his arms suddenly tensed. A moment later, his arms sank through the rock as though it were water, dust escaping around it as it fell to pieces in front of him. A low grunt could be heard as he breathed deep, his head turning back towards Wen Lan and Xiu.

"Leave."

"How?!" Dak-Ho screamed.

"I have women on board," Wen Lan protested.

The Demon paused, peering back towards the doorway to the hold. The eyes of the mask fell upon Wen Lan once again. "Get them off."

Her mouth still open, she felt no other option besides nodding in agreement. Turning quickly, she brought Xiu to her feet, her hands falling upon the trembling girl's shoulders as she gave careful instruction.

"Xiu, listen carefully. I want you to go prepare the raft; the other girls will be with you in a moment."

"But my lady, what about you?!" The girl shivered.

"I'll be by as soon as I can," she smiled reassuringly.

"Y…Yes…" Xiu could feel a sudden sorrow, hoping that Wen Lan wouldn't be so brash as to get involved with the two monsters in front of them. She hurried to the side of the boat, preparing the raft.

"Fire Nation whore," Dak-Ho sneered towards the fleeing Xiu, his body shaking as he tried to Earthbend the rubble around the Demon. The efforts were in vein, too shaken to properly manipulate it.

The Demon began stepping forward again, this time leaving no pause for effect.

"Why are you doing this!? You wear the clothes of an Earth Kingdom warrior, why are you fighting alongside the Fire Nation!?"

More silence as Wen Lan hurried the girls out of the hold, guiding them towards the raft.

"Go! Get to the bank and wait for me! If I'm not back by sundown, seek out the nearest village!"

Panicked, the servants rushed to the raft, lowering it quickly. As it hit the water they screeched, paddling quickly towards the riverbank.

"They're getting away!" Dak-Ho screeched. "You're letting them get away, you traitor!" In another, more feeble act of desperation, he launched his fist towards the Demon, falling to his knees as he felt a tremendous pressure upon the hand.

His hand wrapped around the general's fist, the Demon continued closing it, squeezing harder. The motionless eyes continued their piercing gaze, Dak-Ho whimpering.

"I'm no traitor," he answered in a low, harsh tone.

Crying out again, the general looked up in rage. "You strike down Earth Kingdom soldiers, you aid our enemies, you're the very definition of a traitor!"

Squeezing again, the Demon began twisting Dak-Ho's arm. "I strike down those who threaten peace."

Standing a distance behind him, Wen Lan's eyes went wide at the words.

"We'll have peace if we defeat the Fire Nation!" he could barely speak the words anymore, his voice high-pitched from the intense pain.

"War creates war," he squeezed harder. "Violence inspires violence," he began stepping forward, dragging the squirming general beside him. "No matter the nation, they wake destruction in the name of peace." With these words, he threw Dak-Ho along the ground, letting him slam into the back of the ship. "And yet if they find that peace, their thirst will not be quenched."

He clutched his broken hand, sobbing loudly.

"I will protect those that are threatened by that destruction," the Demon warned. "Whether they are a warrior of the Earth or a soldier of Fire, I will destroy those who threaten the peace of the innocent."

Wen Lan screamed out, her face tense with anger, "No! What you're doing is no better than the actions of those you fight!"

From her perspective, all Wen Lan could see was the muscular frame of the stranger's body. His head rose, his body turning slowly as the soulless mask looked towards her.

"If you bring harm, doesn't it defeat your purpose?! Peace should be attained through compromise, not through pain!"

"There are those that refuse compromise," the answer was automatic, as if it had been prepared, expected.

"Then they must be reasoned with, not struck down!"

He turned his body again, this time facing her entirely, a wide gap between them. "Your argument is flawed," he answered coldly.

"No, I believe your outlook is flawed!" She stepped forward, yelling out the words with confident passion.

"You make your argument based on the assumption that all men have the capacity to be reasoned with. That they'll choose peace over combat."

"That's my philosophy, yes!"

"I won't contest that that is how the majority of people will function. Yet there is a select few who are deaf to reason, who will live and breathe battle."

"Is that really the case, or justification of a vendetta?" she narrowed her eyes.

The mask stared back, coldly. The answer was calm, though spoken as low as all the others had been. "It is the role of the strong to protect those that will reason."

"That's not an answer to my que," she started.

"I am not the sort of person who breathes battle."

"What are you, then?" she asked almost hopefully, the question on the tip of her tongue since his arrival at the scene.

"I am the one who will protect those who reason, protect peace."

"Through violence?!"

"I do not fight to kill. I fight to disarm, to disable," he lifted his arms, the Earth Kingdom crest shields giving a soft glare in the sunlight.

"You crushed that man's hand!"

"He's killed civilians."

An explosion of silence, the sound of Dak-Ho sobbing softly at the pain the only audible noise.

"What…?"

"This man is wicked, taking pleasure in death. The skulls on his armor are mostly those of fallen Fire Nation generals, yet there are some that are of civilians, men and women who never rose a fist against him."

She stared in shock towards Dak-Ho, his sudden smirk at the mention of his crimes sickening her. She brought her hands to her mouth, completely disgusted.

The Demon turned his back to her, facing Dak-Ho again. "I will never harm those that can be reasoned with. I live to protect them."

Staring, her eyes came back to the stranger's back.

"I am the answer to the destructive minority."

"…What is your name…?"

Silence. The Demon turned quickly, slamming both arms into the ship, shattering the deck.

Wen Lan fell back onto the deck, looking up as the boat began splitting in two. She came back to her feet, hurrying to the fractured edge. As she arrived, the Demon had already completely separated the two halves of the boat.

The Demon stared silently as her half continued upstream. He turned quietly towards Dak-Ho, who stared up in rage, breathing heavy as sweat poured down his face.

"Those civilians" he panted, "they all deserved it. They were Fire Nation, they had it coming."

The large hand grasped the general by the throat, lifting him with ease. "I am the Demon of War," he started. "Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom; I am the result of all wicked men."

The general began squealing in fear, his useable hand clinging to the giant's arm.

By the time Wen Lan's half of the ship had drifted to the bank, she could no longer see the other half. Jumping down quickly, she hurried downstream, stopping as she discovered the remaining bit of the riverboat's rear end as it sank.

The stranger was nowhere to be found, the general gone as well. She stood there quietly, pondering the debate she had just found herself engaged in. There was a gain in perspective, certainly. Yet more so, there was an increase in her curiosity about the man. As question after question rose in her mind, a familiar voice called out to her.

"My lady!" Xiu called out as she rushed towards Wen Lan, the servants close behind.

"Xiu, you're alright!" She smiled, hurrying towards her. The two embraced, Wen Lan placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Is everyone alright?"

"We all are, my lady! But…" Her face had grown from a cheering smile to an expression of dismay.

Wen Lan looked up, over the shoulders of the other girls. "…Where's Gang?"

An awkward silence was shared among the girls, Wen Lan smiling softly, her eyes hinting at a sudden tightness in her chest.

"I see," she nodded a bit. Folding her hands in front of her she looked over her servants with a smile. "Ah, I know! I bet he finished dealing with those Earth Kingdom soldiers early and decided to beat us to Bai-Jing!"

They looked up inquisitively, confused by the statement.

"Gang's much too strong to be beaten by a bunch of Earth Kingdom soldiers, I bet he's already there, drinking and waiting for us."

"Yeah, no way Gang'd be defeated here!" one of the girls brought her fists up, boasting.

"He can't die, he knows it would make lady Wen Lan sad!" another realized.

"Gang could fight a hundred soldiers before even getting a scratch!" yet another theorized.

Within seconds, the group was gossiping cheerily, guessing as to what Gang and the other guards were already up to. The group began making their way along the bank, in the direction of Bai-Jing.

"Ah, lady Wen Lan! I'm so sorry; your hat got damaged…" Xiu looked ashamed as she held up the hat, a section of it chipped and torn.

"That's fine, we can mend it when we get to Bai-Jing," she offered a reassuring smile, nodding towards Xiu.

"Hey Xiu, how drunk do you think Gang will be when we get to Bai-Jing?" one of the girls called out from the back of the group.

"He always drinks when he thinks he's won a big fight, but those soldiers weren't so tough!" Xiu turned, walking backwards as she lifted a fist.

As the girls laughed and carried on, Wen Lan continued forward ahead of them, her mind soaked in questions, her heart heavy with sorrow at the understanding of what fate befell her most loyal guard and oldest friend.

* * *

Li Mei rubbed her eyes, sliding open the panel separating her room from the hallway. Her mother hurried by, carrying several small sacks with her.

"Mother…? What's going on?"

Huan turned as she hurried along, her pace unwavering. "Li Mei! Go get as much as you can carry from the clinic and load it into the cart!"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Hurry Mei, we don't have much time!" Bai had finally fully recovered from the sickness that had plagued him for so long. Yet now, his face was flushed with worry, his body sweating with exhaustion as he hurried from room to room.

With quiet obedience, Li Mei hurried into the clinic, grabbing that which she could carry and hurrying out to the cart her mother used almost daily to deliver medicines. It was now bustling with tools and ingredients, with no particular organization. She loaded up as much as she could, hurrying behind the clinic to where the ostrich horses were kept. She led out two of the three, hitching them up to the cart's front before tying the third to the side.

"That's all of the tools," Bai threw a large cloth over the top of the wagon, looking back towards Huan. "What else is left?"

"Nothing, that's it!" Huan hurried out, brushing some hair out from the front of her face before climbing up onto the wagon. "Li Mei, ride alongside!"

Li Mei groaned a little, untying the knot she had just tied to the side of the wagon. She hoisted herself up onto the ostrich horse, becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of understanding of the situation. "Father, what's going on?"

He kept to the front of the wagon, taking out a scroll and handing it to Li Mei. "Read that, it explains everything."

She stared at it curiously for a moment, before opening it and reading aloud.

"Bai; I have known you long, and have become far too aware of how stubborn you are. I have been robbed of my wealth and rank, yet these are meaningless to me. My rage is instead caused by the theft of something far more sacred, the…" her voice trailed off, as she looked up at her father.

He stared forward, nodding softly in silent command to keep reading.

"…Something fare more sacred. The smile of your daughter. I am old, and I have seen much hatred, much conflict." Tears lined her eyes as she continued. "Yet nothing has stung me more than her sorrow. She has been robbed of her happiness, and her older sister, Wen Lan. If I were to tell you to seek her out, you would refuse and instead choose to remain here to help me. I do not seek revenge, but I must act on behalf of justice. I see no other end for this besides…Besides my own destruction…" her grip over the scroll tightened. "You would never permit this, and it is because of your stubbornness that I must inconvenience you…?" This confused her. "In one day, I will make it known that you and your family housed a fugitive of the Fire Nation. I have made arrangements for you in an Earth Kingdom village just outside the Fire Nation's borders. There is an abandoned clinic there that I have arranged to purchase. In the room farthest east, you will find Earth Kingdom disguises for your family…"

Bai grunted, then waved his hand for Li Mei to continue.

"…If you hate me for this, Bai, I accept that. It is a small price to pay for the safety of you and your family. I ask one last thing of you. When the Avatar…Wait, mother, isn't the Avatar dead?"

"Keep reading, Li Mei."

"When the Avatar returns, please apologize to him on my behalf. Chao and I, we hoped that we could restore balance. I have seen only pain, as the result of these actions. Take care Bai, may the Avatar watch over you. Sincerely, Bo."

"Idiot," Bai grunted.

"Father…?" Li Mei looked up. All she could see of him was the back of his head.

"He tells me I'm the stubborn one, when he's the one that chooses to go die and refuses my help?"

She simply stared, noticing as he shuddered slightly.

"He was right, though. I wouldn't have left. I would have stood right beside him."

"…Fath," she stopped as Huan's hand touched her shoulder, shaking her head from side to side softly to indicate that it was not the time for words.

"Then he thinks he can get off easy. That I'll just hate him," the old man continued shuddering, harder now. The sound of him choking back tears could be heard as he lurched forward slightly. "Idiot…"

They continued on in silence for awhile, Bai looking back up and breathing deep. "Well then, let's go find Wen Lan."

Huan and Li Mei's eyes went wide, surprised by the comment. Before they could ask, Bai had turned around, smiling.

"I still have to thank her for helping us out while I was sick. Besides, when she learns about being exiled, she's going to need some of our best medicine."

"What medicine do we have for that?" Huan's eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

Bai slowed his pace, walking alongside Li Mei. He brought his finger to her chest, the same spot that Bo had touched upon earlier, smiling gently.

Li Mei looked at the finger, then towards her father. She dropped off of the ostrich horse, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his chest.

Holding her close he kissed her forehead, helping her back onto the ostrich horse. Walking alongside the cart, he had no idea of the soldier standing behind them in the distance.

Grateful that everything had worked out as he intended, the old soldier gave a simple sound of satisfaction.

"Hmm."

With that he turned, walking along the streets of the capitol as the sun set in the distance.

* * *

"Sir, we found him," the guard stepped into the tent quickly with the news.

"Where?" Seung looked up from the map of the river, having marked out the sections that had been patrolled already.

"In the river, sir."

"What about the Demon?"

"Nowhere to be found, sir. It's as if he vanished completely."

"That's always the case, I don't consider it surprising. Where is General Dak-Ho now?"

"Still by the river, sir."

"Has he given any orders?"

"No, sir…When we found him, he was dead. His right hand had been crushed, and it appears his right arm was broken."

Seung stood silently, taken aback by the news. "…Alert all the soldiers. We'll bury him tomorrow at sunset."

"Yes sir. One last thing though, sir…Is it true that because of this, you would be taking the role of squad commander?"

"I think so, unless someone's dispatched here to replace Dak-Ho, yes." He looked up at the soldier. "Why do you ask?"

"The men, they had something they wanted to say to you."

Seung raised an eyebrow, folding the map as he made his way outside. After a single step, he found himself completely surrounded by the soldiers of the unit.

"What's going on?" he looked around curiously, his hands open at his sides and ready to move, hoping the situation wouldn't call for it.

"Listen up!" The soldier called out to the others loudly. "You all know by now that we found Dak-Ho deceased! Because of that, Seung is at least temporarily in command! A bunch of us have been discussing for awhile what we'd do if that ever happened!"

Seung studied the faces of the soldiers, a devilish grin in their faces. A sudden wave of nervousness fell over him.

"So let's show him what we've got in store for him!" the soldier turned quickly, pointing towards Seung. "Go!"

Before Seung could lift his hands, four of the Earthbenders had dropped down, surrounding him as they slammed their legs into the ground. A large pillar of earth rose up under him, launching him into the air. As he fell, a wave of assault troops caught him, holding him up above everyone and cheering.

The Earthbenders and soldier whom had led him out of the tent watched and laughed, clapping their hands as the troops chanted his name repeatedly.

Whether on the side of good or evil, a tyrant is a tyrant. And the rise of a hero shall always be celebrated.

Seung laughed as they continued tossing him up and down, the soldiers more jovial than he had seen them in months, some more so than he had seen them exhibit in years. As they did, a group of prisoners watched from a distance, within the walls of the cell. Studying the commotion, the oldest and most experienced of them smirked in understanding.

"Get ready, men." Gang smiled. "Looks like we're going to Bai-Jing after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Four: Roses and Tea

The village of Bai-Jing was large in both size and population, nestled comfortably within the Kun valley. Nearby rivers allowed for constant trade and commerce, leading many Earth Kingdom nobles to make their home within it. The tall mountains surrounding the valley hindered foot travel considerably, leading many to rely chiefly on water transport.

Many plans had been formed to enter the valley by means of the river, yet these often met with dismissal. The Fire Nation felt that the conquering of a few aristocrats and scattered troops of the Earth Kingdom were hardly worth the expenses in both resources and manpower that would be required to enter the valley. To make the attempt by means of the mountains was even less justifiable.

Anticipating this, the Earth Kingdom left only a few squads to guard over the Kun valley, moving the majority of the valley's soldiers to where they felt they would be far more useful. With the appearance of "the Demon," the commanders of the Earth Kingdom army felt their presence even less necessary, perhaps even undesired. Such notions were kept silent, no one wanting to give the idea that they condoned or even permitted the actions of a vigilante. Wanted posters of him were common, found throughout the valley and any villages nearby.

This was the first thing Wen Lan noticed as they reached a small outpost at the entrance to the valley. She stared at the poster, lost in thought. The sound of Xiu calling out snapped her back to attention.

"My lady?" the girl drew closer, having tried and failed to catch Wen Lan's attention multiple times.

"Hmm? Ah, my apologies Xiu, I was distracted."

"That's him!" Xiu gasped slightly as she looked over the poster. "Wow, they drew him all wrong," she studied it further. "Why'd they put a Fire Nation mark on his mask? Wasn't it an Earth Kingdom one?"

"Perhaps to make the locals more wary of him?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "My lady, we can see Bai-Jing from just ahead!"

"Ah, already? We must have been closer than I thought," she smiled kindly. As she stepped forward several of the girls surrounded her, following close behind and working with her hair to make her appear at her best for when she met with the Earth Kingdom representative. Through their efforts, they were able to hide her exhaust, the result of a full night's travel.

Wen Lan studied the valley as they crossed over towards the village. What stood out to her most were the roses, something unique about them that she could not quite explain.

The roses looked unhealthy, as if they were wilting and malnourished. Yet from the grass and plants surrounding, it was easy to ascertain that there was nothing wrong with the soil, nor anything surrounding. As they passed under the village gates, her curiosity calmed, an anxiousness growing within her.

"Where do we go from here?" Xiu looked about, impressed by the liveliness of the village streets.

Wen Lan took note of this, but was far more surprised by the lack of reaction to their arrival. After their stay in the last village, she had anticipated immediate animosity. Yet now, she found her and her party to be almost entirely ignored. She looked up over the crowd of people occupying the village's main street, noticing a mansion in the distance.

"I believe that's Chin-Hwa's home," she nodded towards Xiu. "We should hurry, I suspect he'll be curious as to our late arrival." She hoped that it would be merely curiosity, and not disdain.

It was not long before the party found themselves standing before the mansion, two figures standing near its entrance. The first was a tall man, his beard a shade of white, brightened with age and care. His hair was long, trailing down just past his shoulders. His face seemed stoic, his features aged and deep. A young soldier stood next to him, bowing as Wen Lan grew closer.

"I won't keep you," the soldier rose from his bow, "but I do apologize for bringing you such bad tidings."

"Good news, bad news, both will continue to be bred and shared. To be in tune with the earth is to accept this, and to take both in stride with calm head. Once again, congratulations on your promotion," Chin-Hwa answered.

"I thank you for your wisdom," he bowed again, turning and leaving with quick pace. He passed Wen Lan nervously, staring forward and hoping she would not recognize him.

Having never seen the man before, Wen Lan merely bowed her head politely in passing, stopping as she drew closer to the old noble.

Once far enough away, Seung sighed a breath of relief. He was unsure as to whether anyone from her party had seen him the day before, but had been carrying a fear that one would recognize him and create a situation within Chin-Hwa's home. He continued towards the village entrance, his soldiers meeting and following him from there.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, I am Wen Lan of the Fire Nation. I hope that we have found you in good spirits this morning," she bowed, her hands folded politely in front of her as the girls followed suit.

"You are late," he said it almost curiously.

"There were…Complications in our travels," Wen Lan closed her eyes, recalling that such complications led to the death of Gang and her guards.

"To have kept me waiting is the equivalent of an insult, lady Wen Lan," he began. "What if I were to tell you I expect some form of compensation for the troubles endured?"

She wanted to narrow her eyes, but had control enough to merely bow again, deeper this time. "I can offer you only my sincerest apologies. Anything request of me you issue that I am capable of granting, I will carry out."

"Hmm, very interesting," his face remained stoic as his old hand lifted towards his chin, stroking his beard. "My request is this, then. Your servant there. You, with the brown hair. Speak your mind."

"Eh?" Where Wen Lan had succeeded in hiding her emotions, Xiu failed miserably. She had spent the last few lines of conversation glaring at the old man with hatred. "Su…Surely my opinion doesn't matter…?"

"If you cannot carry out this simple request, you are wasting my time." Chin-Hwa began turning away, stopping as Wen Lan whispered.

"It's alright, Xiu. Please answer his question."

"Honestly and sincerely," he added.

"You want my honest opinion? You're horrible!" Xiu had a nasty habit of not holding back. "Earth Kingdom soldiers tried to kill us all yesterday, and we were separated from the guards! We spent the entire night wandering through the forest trying to find our way here, and when we finally do get here, all you can do is act like a stuffy old man who thinks he's better than others just because he has more money!"

Wen Lan treated her servants as equals, understanding that for all intents and purposes, they were the same. Though a graceful and kindhearted notion, it would occasionally lead to a servant being out of line when encountering another noble or person of higher social standing.

If there was ever a clear example of this, it was Xiu's scolding of Chin-Hwa. Wen Lan winced slightly, understanding that she'd gone too far. She looked towards Chin-Hwa, awaiting his reaction.

He stepped forward, stopping just in front of Wen Lan as his eyes remained on Xiu. "What is your name?"

"Xiu, servant to lady Wen Lan!" she had no fear.

"And you're loyal to the Fire Nation?"

"No, I'm loyal to Wen Lan!"

"And she allows you to speak so freely?"

Wen Lan simply stared forward, giving no reaction.

"Always! And when we are out of line, she asks us to apologize and corrects us, but she never treats us like we're wrong for it! And I don't have to apologize to an arrogant old man like you!"

Wen Lan winced again, not able to see the servants behind her. There was a mix of nervousness and agreement with Xiu's words.

"I see," he nodded slowly, turning. In silence he walked away, stopping halfway between Wen Lan and the entrance to the mansion. Turning slowly, he looked towards her with cold eyes. "Is it the case that you treat these women as if they are equal to you?"

Without hesitation, she gave her answer. "No."

The old man simply stared, his face giving a slight hint of agitation.

"I am not of the belief that these women are equal to me. I am of the belief that all are equal, whether they are man or woman, Fire or Earth," she looked towards him with silent confidence, her spirit unnerved.

He turned, continuing towards the entrance. Two guards stepped forward, sliding open the panels as he faced towards them yet again, his hands folded behind his back. The cold eyes had grown into a warm smile.

"I am glad to hear that, Wen Lan of the Fire Nation. Please come in, we have much to discuss." Turning again, he made his way into the mansion, the girls staring.

After a short pause, Chin-Hwa leaned out the door curiously, calling after them. "Well? Are you coming?"

The servants began smacking Xiu's back, some in congratulation while others did it to scold her for making them so nervous. Wen Lan smiled softly, a sudden levity relieving them of the tension. Upon entering the mansion, she found Chin-Hwa waiting next to the panel, motioning his hand towards the opposite side of the room.

"Please excuse my company; I offered to show them to their rooms but they wouldn't hear of it. They insisted on waiting here for you.

She turned her head in the direction of his hand, freezing as she caught sight of whom he was motioning towards. Before she could whisper the words, Xiu had already screamed the words.

"Gang, you're okay!" unable to control herself, she ran towards the old guard, hugging him tightly as the other guards laughed, sitting around him.

"Ha ha," he boasted, "what took you so long?! We had to fight Earthbenders and we still beat you all here!"

"Eww, you stink! Are you drunk?! Stop drinking, old man! You can't guard lady Wen Lan if you're drunk, can you!?" she continued berating him as the other girls made their way to the guards, treating any slight injuries they had while ensuring they were alright.

"An Earth Kingdom soldier approached me shortly before you arrived," Chin-Hwa explained as he stepped up beside Wen Lan. "His name was Seung, a powerful Earthbender with good nature. He and the other soldiers detained your guards yesterday."

"…I thought they had been killed," Wen Lan admitted quietly, her eyes tearing slightly in deep gratitude that her assumption had been false.

"Seung chose to bring them here, understanding it was their original destination. I doubt that would be the case if they were with the Fire Nation army."

"Hmm?" Something in the explanation had caught Wen Lan's interest. "How did he know that this was their destination?"

"…That is something that we must discuss," he nodded his head towards Gang, smiling. "First, you should speak with him. He's spent the entire time here worried about your safety."

Wen Lan nodded, stepping towards Gang as he collected himself to his feet with a slight stagger. He smiled broadly, half in satisfaction that he had survived, half in gratitude that his lady had arrived without the slightest harm.

There were no words, simply Wen Lan embracing the old guard quietly, doing poorly in hiding her tears. He embraced her, chuckling as she scolded him for worrying her so much, for giving her the sadness of mourning.

He nodded, promising it would never happen again. Taking her shoulders, he promised again, smiling drunkenly.

She laughed softly before walking toward Chin-Hwa, leaving the others to discuss what had happened the day before as they celebrated the safe return of both sides.

"Thank you for taking care of them," she bowed again to the old noble.

"It was my pleasure," he nodded his head. "Gang, he tells interesting stories."

"Yes, he has seen many battles and has heard many tales."

"Hmm? Ah, no. I was referring to stories about you when you were young. Is it true you were deathly afraid of giant lizards?"

She blushed slightly, a slight frown in her face at Gang embarrassing her. "Their eyes are very bright at night; it startled me when I was a child."

He laughed as they continued through the hallway, smiling.

"I am looking forward to our discussions, lord Chin-Hwa. I am confident that we will be able to achieve great success with the plan lord Chao has developed."

There was silence, before Chin-Hwa came to a halt, looking towards the girl. He sighed, staring out towards the mansion's garden.

"There is much we must discuss, Wen Lan. But first, you must sit."

* * *

"This is amazing," the soldier whispered.

"How long has he been at this?" another asked.

"Wait, I didn't even know you could do that!" a third laughed.

"Who is this guy?"

The soldiers stood in a circle, watching as the masked soldier tore through one opponent after another effortlessly. With calm motion, another fell before him.

"Me next," a challenger grunted.

The nameless warrior had defeated countless opponents, not moving from the spot for days. He lifted his hand, initiating combat.

As he moved the first Pai Sho piece, he asked quietly. "Where are you stationed?"

"Eh? I'm a patrolman, why?" he moved a piece in response, assuming that the reigning champion's aim was to distract him.

"He's asked everyone who's sat down to play him that question," a soldier observed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can find out when he loses."

"If he loses, you mean."

"Good point," he sighed. He had already been defeated three times by the stranger.

In time, the challenger had fallen. Another sat down to play, the soldier having lost count of how many he had defeated.

"Good luck," the soldier grinned, eager to test his mettle.

"Where are you stationed?"

"Ha ha, all business, are you?"

Silence.

"Well, if you must know, I'm a guard over at the Shaiming estate."

"I thought Shaiming was dead," the nameless soldier moved one of the pieces.

There was complete silence throughout the circle, this having been far more than they had expected to hear from the man.

"What? No, Shaiming's very much alive. If anything, he's just become even more powerful. He managed to acquire the Chao property after he and some other nobles were revealed as traitors."

"Right, I heard about that. Wasn't that Wen Lan woman involved?" another soldier asked from the circle.

"Yeah, she's been exiled. It was posted a few days ago throughout the capitol."

"Lord Heng was involved, right? I never liked him, he was too creepy." By now the entire crowd had begun chattering.

The silent stranger moved yet another piece, before placing his hand down on the board.

"Hmm? You alright?" the soldier looked up towards his opponent.

"I forfeit," he muttered as he stood, walking away. As he drew close the group parted, leaving him an open path. He proceeded down the nearest alley, disappearing into the darkness.

Curious, the group stared, eventually settling back into casual conversation. A few games later, the challenger had managed to lose. After exchanging words with some friends, he made his way towards the Shaiming estate.

The walk was uneventful, the night quiet. As he continued along, he could see something crumpled lying near an alley. He approached it, kneeling as he unfolded it.

Before he could finish reading through it, he felt something slam into the back of his neck, his senses failing as he fell into darkness.

The silent soldier stood over him, kneeling as he stripped the guard of his armor. Equipping it, he bound the guard tightly, leaving him hidden within the alley.

Wen Lan's exile had become public knowledge, the death of the nobles attributed to treachery against the Fire Nation. Knowing this, it had become a simple matter of discovering which noble had revealed them. To do this, all that was needed was to understand which one was still alive.

In discovering this, the soldier had even managed to acquire armor that would allow him to slip easily into the property.

Bo continued on, glaring as he made his way towards the snake's home.

* * *

"…I see," she stared towards the floor.

"I understand it's a lot to take in," he explained. "If there's anything I can do to make things easier for you, please feel free to ask it of me."

"No," Wen Lan looked up towards him. The news of lord Chao and the other's deaths still left her with great shock, the news of her exile having finally sunk in. "This was a likely scenario; I was aware of the risks when I chose this path."

"I am surprised, however."

"Hmm?" she looked up with calm eyes, holding back a cascade of sorrow.

"If I was a guest of the Fire Nation, and they were to tell me that which I have told you, my immediate suspicion would be that they were lying in effort to gain my favor."

"If such were the case, my guards would not have been returned safely to me. They pose a potential threat in such a scenario; their survival is evidence of sincerity."

"That is a good point," he nodded. "What will you do now?"

"First and foremost," she contemplated as she answered, "I will have to alert my party."

"Ah, yes. But what will you do afterward?"

"I will do that which must be done; I will send them back to the Fire Nation. I am the exile; they should not suffer alongside me for my decisions."

"And you?"

"I will work, just as any man or woman would, should they need to provide for themselves." She smiled gently, having no qualms with such a path.

"…Hmm. I disapprove," he folded his arms as he sat across from her, the steam from his tea fading.

"Lord Chin-Hwa?"

"Wen Lan, what do you think of tea?" The change in subject was sudden, as he glanced down towards his cup.

"This tea, lord Chin-Hwa? It is delicious, I'm grateful for your hospitality."

"No no, I mean tea in general."

"I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"Tea," he lifted his cup with a hand, motioning towards it with the other, "is a balance. It starts with the collection of leaves at the base of the cup. We follow this by filling it with water, then boiling it using fire. And once this has all been completed," he lifted his hand above the cup as she continued on for him.

"Steam," she observed with a whisper. "The four elements."

"Yes. It is the union of these four elements that creates something beautiful that lifts our spirits and calms us," he smiled as he sipped from the cup, setting it back down. "I have spent many years traveling, and have come to a certain belief; that as people, we require the same sort of union to achieve true harmony."

"Peace," she smiled softly.

"Yes. It is for that reason that I welcomed the idea of having a Fire Nation noble within my home."

"I am grateful to you for that, lord Chin-Hwa."

"And I'm grateful for your gratitude, and you are perhaps grateful to me for that. But instead of politely remarking one another's gratitude to each other I will move on," he smiled.

She laughed, understanding and appreciating the joke. "Yes, please do."

"The people of this valley, Wen Lan…They are peaceful, genuinely good natured. In all my travels, I have never found peace of mind like I have in this valley."

"There is a great beauty to it," she complimented.

"Yes. Yet I am wise enough to know I cannot assume that our two nations will somehow grow tired of this war. It has come to the point where neither side will be satisfied until their enemy lay in ruins. This valley, though…It has seen little activity from either military. As I result, I feel it has achieved the good nature and calm I've described."

"I wish it could only be this way throughout the nations."

"Hmm. I feel it is possible."

"Yes?"

"I am old enough to understand I will not be able to change the world. Yet my heart still has passion enough to try. My hope is that no matter what occurs elsewhere, through my legacy I will be able to preserve the peace of this valley, perhaps allow it to spread to the villages surrounding until it has become commonplace."

"It sound similar to what we had intended with our plan," she noted.

"Yes, but my plan has a certain degree of greed in it. Where you and the others hoped to change the world, I aim only to protect a single valley."

"Lord Chin-Hwa," she started, "I'm afraid I don't follow, and I must ask…How does this involve me…?"

"Simple, my child." He smiled. "If true harmony is attained through the cooperation of the four energies, then that is what I shall do."

"I don't understand…"

"Wen Lan," he straightened his posture, his stoic look returning. "I ask that you remain in Bai-Jing, as my successor."

She stared in complete surprise, failing to completely understand what he had suggested so suddenly.

"Your passion for peace led you here. Despite being attacked by Earth Kingdom troops, you still humbled yourself upon approaching me. From your servant, I learned that you value others as equals, something rare in modern nobles. You have grace and poise, as well as training in etiquette. I feel there is little I would have to teach you."

"Lord Chin-Hwa, you're offering me far too much," she was still shocked by all that she had learned within the past hour. "You have only met me today."

"No, Wen Lan. It is true that you arrived today, but you have proved your dedication since you first stepped foot out of the Fire Nation capitol. I am well aware of what I am offering, and have no qualms doing so." He stood slowly, bowing towards her. "I am afraid I have some business to tend to. I ask that you rest here with your party for a few days, and take time to give my offer serious consideration."

She placed her hands on the floor, bowing as she kneeled before him. "I am grateful for all you have done and offered, lord Chin-Hwa."

He nodded again, stepping out into the hallway. She turned back to her tea, finishing it before making her way out of the room. She approached the garden quietly, softly falling to her knees before looking out over the flowers.

* * *

Wen Lan had sat there for hours, now admiring the flowers and contemplating that which she had been offered. She had also spent the time mourning the death of lord Chao and the others, wishing that such had not been the result. Each time she was reminded of Chao's kindness, then the immediate realization that he would not approve of her sorrow, that he would insist on her honoring his memory through actions, through protecting and inspiring peace. It had been their goal, and no death nor exile from her homeland could rob her of her passion.

She pondered this, then her encounter with the masked stranger the day before. Her thoughts drifted to Chin-Hwa's offer, what would become of her if she accepted as well as the alternative. Either way, she was ready to accept the consequences of the decision. The choice was now guided by which option would permit her to properly protect and spread peace.

A familiar voice captured her attention.

"My lady?"

She looked to her right, Gang and the other members of the party standing near her. "Ah, my apologies, my mind was elsewhere."

"My lady, Xiu told us everything that you and Chin-Hwa talked about," he stood firm, his face expressionless.

"And how would Xiu know what we spoke about?" Wen Lan raised an eyebrow, looking towards the girl.

She smiled innocently, shrugging. "Thin walls?"

"Because she's a little sneak, my lady," Gang folded his arms.

Xiu smacked his arm, frowning at him. "You're the one who told me to do it!"

"Lies!" Gang lied.

"You are all aware of what happened within the Fire Nation, then?" Wen Lan looked back towards the garden.

"Yes. We mourn the loss of the other nobles, my lady. Yet I can't lie to you; I'm more relieved that you were not there at the time," Gang explained.

"My lady, we all talked about what Chin-Hwa had said…About you staying, as his heir."

"I feel that is my choice. I have no intention of forcing you all to follow me."

"That's just it, my lady. We talked about it," Xiu started, "we want to follow you, no matter where you go."

Wen Lan looked towards them, her eyes lighting up as she gazed upon every guard and servant bowing towards her.

"You've always taken care of us my lady, we want to stay and take care of you," Xiu noted as she faced the ground, her back arched in a bow.

"I've guarded you since you were born, I don't care which nation you live in, I'll follow and protect you!" Gang wouldn't hear otherwise.

"I'm loyal to Wen Lan, I'll follow her wherever she goes!" another servant called.

"If I'm serving Wen Lan, I know I'm doing the right thing," a guard noted.

The others threw our their vows of loyalty, not noticing until moments later that Wen Lan had kneeled before them, her hands on the floor and face to the ground as she bowed.

"My lady, what are you doing?" Gang called out.

"To you, my servants and guards, who have always stood by me and ensured my safety and growth; I thank you. I owe you my life and more." She stood slowly, approaching them. Placing a hand on Gang's shoulder, the other on Xiu's, she smiled her warming smile towards them. "I am forever grateful, and I will always protect you, as you have me."

She turned, hurrying along as they followed close behind. As she turned the corner, she witnessed Chin-Hwa approaching from the opposite end. Walking towards him, she came to a stop, bowing down before him. The others followed suit.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, I have considered that which you have said to me. I have chosen to accept your kind offer. I will live for this valley."

He smiled softly, nodding his head. "You may rise, dear child. You have no idea the joy your answer gives me."

She rose up slowly, smiling as she folded her hands in front of her. "I am glad, my lord."

"And all these men and women have chosen to follow you?"

"Each and every one!" Gang boasted, folding his arms.

"Good, then I even more confident in my choice."

"Thank you, my lord."

"It is both my honor and pleasure. Now, I suggest that you and the other girls retire for the night, I understand you've all been traveling far too long."

"Thank you lord Chin-Hwa," Xiu bowed. "I apologize for before."

"Never apologize for honesty, Xiu. Now then Gang, shall we?"

"Hmm?" Wen Lan watched as Gang nodded and approached Chin-Hwa, the other guards following around them. "Why do you need Gang, my lord?"

"Need him? Ah, you misunderstand. Gang simply promised to tell me more stories about your youth," he smiled as he nodded his head again. "Goodnight, girls," he turned and began walking alongside Gang, who simply laughed. He loved telling people about Wen Lan's youth, since he was proud of her and what she had grown into.

Wen Lan stared with slightly narrowed eyes, blushing in embarrassment as the group walked away. Xiu stepped up beside her, smiling nervously.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?"

"Oh well," she sighed. Turning, she smiled as the other girls followed her towards the guest rooms. "We should rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What will we be doing, my lady?"

"Well, first we must acquaint ourselves with the grounds of the mansion, then with the village itself. Then…" she started, smirking slightly.

"Then what?" Xiu looked towards her curiously.

"Then, I'll search for the Demon."

"What? Why?!" Xiu was startled, intimidated by the mere thought of the man. "My lady, that's far too dangerous!" Puzzled, she stared as Wen Lan smiled at her reassuringly.

"To thank him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Five: To Fight a Demon

The ground between them exploded in a mixture of dust and fire, the guard landing flat on his back. Groaning, he lifted himself to the sitting position.

"Is that all you've got?!" Gang yelled. "Is this the best you can each do?! It's a mystery how lord Chin-Hwa has managed to survive this long with such incompetent protection!"

The guard growled, pushing himself towards the old soldier again.

"Is he always this tough?" one of Chin-Hwa's guards whispered.

"Yeah, you get used to it. Comes in handy though, toughens you up," one of Wen Lan's guards answered quietly as Gang's opponent fell to the ground before them.

Where one would expect great animosity between Wen Lan's party and the servants of Chin-Hwa, there was little, perhaps even none. Her guards and servants had pledged their loyalty to Wen Lan, their pride in the Fire Nation was limited at best. (Even more so after learning of her exile.) Chin-Hwa had made the situation perfectly clear to his staff, promising swift reprimand to anyone who showed hostility towards her and her party.

As Gang continued "training" the troops, Wen Lan stood beside Chin-Hwa, observing the scene.

"He's certainly relentless," the old noble chuckled.

"Yes, it's one of his best qualities," she smiled.

"To see him execute such skill, it is no wonder you were all able to arrive here safely," he complimented. A quiet curiosity grew within him; if Gang was able to Firebend so skillfully, just how far had Seung come in his training?

"…Lord Chin-Hwa, there is something I must confess."

"Oh?" he asked as he continued walking along the hall, glancing towards her.

"It is true that the actions of Gang and the guards allowed us to continue on, but on the riverboat…An Earthbender with a hammer and armor of skulls attacked us with a small squad of troops."

"Dak-Ho," the old noble frowned. He had had the misfortune of meeting the man on several occasions.

"This man…I was able to turn away his troops, but he had overwhelmed me. It was due to the actions of another man that I stand before you now."

"Oh?" he continued along, inquiring curiously as they passed the garden.

"Yes…A man in a Hannya mask, covered in scars."

Chin-Hwa stopped suddenly, almost tripping over his own feet. He faced towards the girl, staring at her with stoic eyes. His face and body had tensed.

"…The Demon of War."

"Yes, that is what the Earthbender called him…Lord Chin-Hwa, who is this man?"

He looked towards the garden, sighing. "A wanted criminal; a vigilante whose name has caused great unrest within the ranks of the Earth Kingdom armies. And yet…"

"…And yet…?"

"…Our greatest ally, I suspect." The corner of his mouth lifted as he smiled gently.

"How so?"

"…You and I, we hope to achieve peace through words, through compromise. Yet we are surrounded by those who know only conflict. The Demon, he uses his strength to quell that conflict, to protect the valley."

"I see," she further contemplated the stranger, recalling their debate.

"Why do you ask, Wen Lan?" he looked towards her, expressionless.

She smiled softly. "I intend to seek him out and thank him for allowing us to arrive here safely."

He stared at her, his eyes going wide. The answer indicated that the girl was either incredibly brave or despairingly stupid, their conversations indicating the latter to be false. She interrupted his baffled gaze with a simple question.

"Do you know where I would be able to find this man?"

He blinked, his eyes closing as he faced towards the garden in thought. "Hmm." He opened his eyes as his arms folded, as if he was recalling a distant memory. "There is a woman in the village by the name of Min. I've heard rumors that she has actually visited the Demon on multiple occasions."

"I thank you for the information," she bowed gracefully. "I will go see her immediately." Turning, she began taking her leave, stopping as he called out to her.

"Wen Lan."

"Yes, my lord?" she turned towards him, hoping he would not voice disapproval of her intentions.

"…Please promise me you will be careful. The Demon, he's not known to take kindly to those that seek him out."

"I thank you for your consideration," she bowed again, proceeding towards the mansion's entrance. Her clothes had been washed during the night, the scent of the forest now a memory. That morning she had consulted Chin-Hwa as to whether she should don the clothes of the Earth Kingdom instead of her usual robes, finding him to wholeheartedly disapprove of the idea.

He was of the opinion that no effort should be made to hide the willingness of a Fire Nation noble to compromise and work together with the Earth Kingdom, that it was something to be admired, rather than ashamed of. Agreeing, Wen Lan wore her robes and mantle proudly.

Her presence in the marketplace seemed unimportant, the merchants and citizens focusing more on their business than her allegiance. Realizing she had no description of the woman, she approached a large man standing behind a cart of vegetables.

"Excuse me?" she caught his attention politely, not wanting to interrupt him from his business.

"Ah, what a beautiful customer! Fire Nation robes, you aren't here to cause me trouble, are you?" he laughed as he asked, winking at her.

She smiled, bowing politely. "Certainly not, I was merely wondering if you could help me find someone, a woman named Min."

"That old pain? Everyone knows her; she brews the best tea in the valley! Such a pretty smile, what's your favorite fruit?"

Finding it rude to not answer, she laughed warmly at his kindness. "Plums, sir."

"Sir, sir, so formal! No, that won't do for me, too stuffy! Now, here's a plum! You remember it and come by any time you want a taste of the most delicious fruits and vegetables the Earth Kingdom has to offer!" he boasted with pride as he offered her the plum.

She lifted her hand in polite protest, bowing again at his kindness. "I simply couldn't accept something without paying for it."

"You already paid for it! You think I have such a beautiful girl walk up to me every day? Take it, take it!" he smiled.

Accepting it, she fished through her sleeve and drew out a few copper pieces, offering them. "Only on the condition that you sell me a few more, so that I don't feel as if I've taken advantage of your kindness."

"It's a deal," he winked again as he handed her a few more plums. Taking the coins, he motioned his hand out towards a small shop at the opposite end of the market. "Old pain Min, that's her tea house! Just head on in, it's always busy there."

"My thanks," she smiled as she bowed one last time, making her way towards the shop as the vendor went back to his loud advertising, holding up a radish.

Wen Lan stepped into the shop, brushing aside a short curtain suspended from the top of the door. She stood in wonder, studying the interior.

It was built to serve only a few, yet it was bustling with life. A counter separated the kitchen from the serving area, littered with tables low to the ground. Despite the activity occupying the space, the far corner of the room was completely untouched, devoid of attention.

"Ah, you must be that Fire Nation noble that's visiting Chin-Hwa!" A voice called out from the kitchen. A middle aged woman stepped out from the kitchen, brushing some sweat from her brow as she approached Wen Lan. She bowed a few feet in front of her, smiling broadly. "You must have heard about us! It's no surprise; we serve the best tea you'll ever taste!"

Wen Lan bowed, something she had become well versed in as a noble and stranger to Bai-Jing. "I apologize, but I did not come for tea. I was directed here by lord Chin-Hwa."

"Old man Chin? His servants came by this morning to pick up his daily order. Was there something wrong with it?"

"I'm sure it's fine," Wen Lan worried that her search for the Demon was causing trouble for Chin-Hwa. "I am looking for a woman named Min; he told me I could find her here."

"My mother? Are you sure you want to talk to her?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, very much so."

"…Alright, your choice. Follow me, please." She walked towards the kitchen, Wen Lan following close behind.

It was a small kitchen, littered with various herbs and leaves, kettles suspended a few inches from the floor above hot coals. A young girl moved in and out quickly, serving the customers as an old woman half her size remained among the kettles, carefully monitoring each one.

"Mother, someone's here to see you," the woman alerted Min of Wen Lan's presence as she made her way to the kettles, taking charge of them while her mother dried her hands.

"Hmm?" Min looked towards the young noble, smiling kindly. "Ah, such a beautiful girl! You must be the noble staying at old man Chin's!"

Wen Lan nodded, smiling softly at the small woman.

"Now then, what brings you to my tea house?" Her hair was white, her skin wrinkled with age. Her eyes were narrow from years of squinting.

"There's someone I'm searching for. Lord Chin-Hwa said you could perhaps guide me to him?"

"Of course, of course! I know everyone in this valley! Now, you just tell me who it is, I'll get you to 'em by sundown!" she boasted.

"It seems you all know him as 'the Demon'."

It was fortunate that Wen Lan had answered Min's question in the privacy of the kitchen. Had she done it in the serving area of the tea house, the room would have fallen silent. The patrons would stare suspiciously, wondering what a Fire Nation noble would want with their hero.

It was also fortunate for Wen Lan that Min was an accurate judge of character with good nature. Had it been anyone else, they would have regarded Wen Lan with immediate suspicion.

It was unfortunate however, that the only woman in the valley who could possibly direct Wen Lan to the Demon had gained the nickname "old pain Min" from years of matchmaking and intruding on the love lives of all the single males and females of Bai-Jing.

"Eh? You're looking for him? Why?"

"To thank him," she smiled. "My party and I were attacked the other day, and it was thanks to him that we were able to arrive safely in Bai-Jing. I have been hoping to thank him ever since."

"A beautiful girl like you is looking to thank that stubborn fool?"

"…Yes?" Wen Lan could not think of a way to answer the question without adhering to the insult.

"A beautiful girl like you met him and you want to travel to him to show your gratitude, despite whatever obstacle stands between you?!" She was becoming more excited with each question.

"Y…Yes?" she was becoming nervous as the small woman drew closer and closer.

"Perfect, simply perfect! Yes, yes! This will work out quite well!" Min clasped her hands together excitedly as she imagined the possibilities.

"You'll take me to him, then?" Wen Lan smiled excitedly.

"Of course, of course! But not yet dear, first we have to prepare you!" she moved quickly to the back of the kitchen, grasping a spare apron before hurrying back towards Wen Lan.

"Prepare me?"

"Of course!" Min beamed. "If you're going to fight the Demon, we need to give you the finest weapons!"

* * *

Li Mei set down the mortar and pestle, exhausted from the day's trials. They had spent the day unpacking and setting up the clinic, their new Earth Kingdom clothes already damp with sweat.

"Good, good! You've gotten much better at this," her father smiled as he examined the pestle. "You can rest now, if you'd like. All that's left is sweeping the entrance and making a sign."

"Thank you father," she smiled. She stood quietly, making her way towards her new room. The activities of the day had given her a brief escape from worrying about Wen Lan and Lord Bo. Yet now, as she slid open the door to her room, she could not help but wonder as to whether or not they were safe. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stranger's voice.

"Wait, aren't you Bai of the Fire Nation?"

"…You must have me confused with someone else," he answered quietly. All Li Mei could make out was voices.

"No, I'm sure of it! You're Bai! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"What? Oh, it's the outfit, isn't it? Sorry, I forgot. I'm actually a Fire Nation soldier, it's how I was able to recognize you."

Li Mei slid the panel to her room shut, turning towards the noise and listening intently.

"Fire Nation? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like an Earth Kingdom soldier?"

"It was the only way I could pass safely through the nation," the voice explained. "I cut my leg up a little while back and needed some ointment for it, so I sought out a clinic. I had no idea you'd be out here too."

She crept towards the voices, pressing her back to the wall as she neared the corner, listening.

"Hmm…They're not too deep, so it doesn't need to be stitched," Bai analyzed the leg, stepping towards a jar on the opposite side of the room. "This is going to harden over your leg and sting incredibly when you take it off, but if it stays on; your leg should be back to normal within a couple days."

"And I'll be able to move around on it?"

"Yes, that'll be fine," he spread the glaze out over the cuts, closing the lid to the jar once finished. Setting it back in its place, he wiped his hands clean. "So, what's a lone soldier doing out in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I was sent as a messenger, but got apprehended at an Earth Kingdom camp near the Kun valley."

"Eh? Who would they be sending a message to out there?"

"Lady Wen Lan," the soldier answered nonchalantly.

It was at this point that Li Mei made her entrance, practically falling into the room as she yelled "What?!"

Shui blinked, staring at the strange girl.

Bai looked over his shoulder, then back towards Shui sternly. "Were you apprehended before or after you delivered the message?"

"Before," he sighed at his own failure.

"Father, that means big sister Wen has no idea about her exile!"

"Let me handle this, Li Mei."

"But what if she tries to return to the Fire Nation?! They'll kill her! We have to find her and warn her!"

"Li Mei!" Bai yelled, turning his head towards her. "We can't do anything until we've properly thought this out!"

"We don't have time for that! If she got turned away from Bai-Jing, she'd try to go right back to the capitol! She'll die!"

"Li Mei! You will go wait in your room until I've had time to think about this!"

"There's nothing to think about! Big sister Wen's in danger, someone has to save her!"

"Young lady," her father growled.

She stopped, tears filling her eyes at the thought of Wen Lan's demise. She recognized her father's tone, pushing him any further was far from wise.

"You will go to your room. Tomorrow, we will discuss this."

Shui simply sat there, feeling responsible for the argument.

Li Mei clenched her fists, biting her lip before storming off towards her room.

"…Bai?" he tried to catch his attention.

"…If you failed to deliver your message, Wen Lan will be unaware of her exile," he thought out loud. "If she were to arrive in Bai-Jing, she would most likely remain there until she felt her goals had been fulfilled."

"…I suppose?" Shui had little idea what was going on.

"That would give us a certain measure of time before she made her return to the Fire Nation. The alternative is that discussions failed, and she has already decided to return to her home. If that's the case, then there's a chance Wen Lan is already traveling. It would be difficult to find her."

"…Right?" Shui followed, piecing things together gradually.

"The clinic needs my wife and I's attention, otherwise it will fail and we'll be forced back to the Fire Nation. But we do not have the money right now to travel, much less hire a tracker or messenger."

"And if I return to the Kun valley, I'll be executed by the Earth Kingdom soldiers that originally captured me."

"…All we can do is hope for a sudden opportunity," Bai muttered.

Hearing these words, Li Mei sobbed. Burying her face in her hands, her heart was wrought with a great despair. Her mind fought valiantly against images of her beloved "big sister" lying dead and burned, yet these overcame her, strengthening the tears.

She fell to her side, her heart heavy with sorrows.

* * *

Wen Lan had trained hard in the arts of combat, undergoing grueling training and testing the limits of her physical body often. Yet Min's training regime was grueling, taxing Wen Lan in ways she could not imagine.

From sunrise to sunset they trained for five days, before Min administered the final test.

Staring anxiously, Wen Lan could not prevent the bead of sweat from rolling down the side of her face.

The old woman moved her hand, closing her eyes as she evaluated. Moments later she opened her eyes, her face unaltered.

"You," she whispered. "Pass."

A breathe of relief escaped the young noble's lungs, relieved that she had finally mastered that which she had been failing for five days straight.

Wen Lan was now well armed in the art of making tea.

"You will take me to him, then?" she asked with excitement.

"Yes," the old woman grinned. "So long as you have your secret weapon ready."

"I do," she held up a porcelain kettle, its mysterious contents swirling around within.

"Excellent! Grab the kettle you just poured from and follow me!"

Wen Lan obeyed, standing up as she grasped both kettles. Gracefully, she walked beside the old woman.

They had trained behind the tea house, not wanting to disturb the business. They had soon left the village, walking towards a mountain pass to the east of Bai-Jing.

"Madame Min?"

"Just call me Min, dear!" the old woman laughed at the girl's manners, having to remind her constantly to forget them around her.

"There's something I've been curious about," she looked out towards the roses decorating the valley, still curious about them.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"The roses of this valley…Is there something wrong with them? They look so unhealthy, yet the soil around them is fertile."

"Hmm…" the old woman looked out towards a patch of them, thinking for a moment. "No, dear. They're perfect; it's just that our eyes need adjusting."

"How do you mean?"

"Those roses," she paused as she thought of how to best explain it. "Dear, how long does a rose last, if you take good care of it?"

"I'm not sure…A few weeks, if you take excellent care of them?"

"Right. The roses you're used to, they're beautiful, but they don't last that long before they've lost that beauty and need to be replaced! Those roses though," she pointed towards a patch as they passed by, "those roses look like that when they're at their best."

"How long will these roses last?" Wen Lan examined the patch in passing, looking back towards Min.

"They'll stay at their prime for four months," she beamed.

She was amazed, her eyes going wide as she looked back towards the patch. Astounded, she caught up to Min again.

"See dear, there are some things that are pleasing to the eye, but those things hardly ever last. Then, there are things that won't please the eye, but they'll stand by you forever."

"I see," she smiled. "Thank you for your wisdom, Madame Min."

"Oh, with the 'Madame' again! Fine fine, if you have to call me something, call me "aunt Min," how's that?"

Wen Lan laughed, liking the notion. "Yes, I think that would fit well for you, aunt Min."

"Good! Let's keep movin', then!"

"Aunt Min, may I ask you another question?" Wen Lan was growing more nervous as they entered the mountain pass, Min seemingly unshaken by it. Her mind began searching for the proper greeting to the stranger, what she should do or how to act.

"Hmm? What's that, dear?"

"How is it that you know where he lives?"

"Ah, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner!" the old woman grinned. "I've lived here a long time. I was here before the war, before the valley got swept up in worry."

"Worry?"

"When the war broke out, some of the people in the valley, they started getting paranoid. Worrying that sooner or later, the war would find us, force us to be involved. Things only got worse when that oaf Dak-Ho arrived. Started telling people the Fire Nation'd invade their homes at night; kill their loved ones in front of 'em."

Wen Lan had assumed that Dak-Ho's death would cease her disdain towards the man. The more she learned of him however, the more she was glad to never have to encounter him again.

"Old man Chin, he tried telling people that we could choose peace, stay out of it entirely. People started listening, calming down a bit. Dak-Ho got rowdier, more belligerent. Then…" she trailed off.

"Then?"

"Then, the Demon appeared. Any time a battle broke out near the valley, he'd show up and put a stop to it, send both sides home with their tail between their legs!" she laughed. "The Earth Kingdom generals, they weren't happy to hear about that, so they started putting up wanted posters."

"Yes, I saw a few as I entered Bai-Jing."

"Bah, bunch of fools! The people found out about the Demon, what it was he was doing. Stopping battles, easing their fear that war would drown the valley. He's their hero, but everyone's afraid of him. He's never much for words and has no problem busting someone in two, so they avoid him."

"I see," she smiled softly.

"But me, I'm old! I've raised a girl with a strong heart, and she's raising her daughter to be the same! I've lived my life, so I've got no fear! So I found the Demon after he broke up a battle, and you know what I did?"

Wen Lan admired the small woman becoming so fired up in mere recollection of the tale. She nodded curiously.

"I gave him tea! I thought he wasn't gonna drink it, but he did, turned around so I would see his face, tipped his mask, drank it right there! Then, you know what he did?"

"What did he do?"

"He bowed! He bowed right to me, even said 'thank you!' That's when I knew, I knew right there he had a good heart! So I followed him back to the mountains, found out where he lived! Now every week, I bring the stubborn fool some tea! And he always drinks it, right in front of me! Turns around, tips the mask, drinks, sets the cup down. Except for one week, though."

"Hmm?" Wen Lan had become curious about this last part.

"One week, one week I couldn't make it. I was out delivering some tea to a noble a few villages over, gone for days! So the Demon…He came to the tea house! He walked right in!"

"That must have worried the customers," Wen Lan's eyes lit up a bit, trying to imagine the scene.

"You bet it did, entire place went silent! Sun tried telling him I wasn't there, that I was out making a delivery! So you know what he did?"

"Did he go back to the mountain?"

"Not by a long shot! He sat right in the tea house, right in the corner! Waited for me!"

Wen Lan needed no validation for the story, recalling the barren corner of the tea house that the other patrons had seemed to avoid. She understood that this was the stranger's spot, which no one would dare sit in it for fear of him coming in.

"Ah, here we are!" Min whispered excitedly.

The story had caused time to pass rapidly, Wen Lan only now noticing that they were far up the mountain. The path had leveled out into a rocky shelf, the mountain growing taller at least a hundred paces from the edge. Carved out from the face of it was a cave.

"You go on in, good luck! I want you to come back and tell me how it goes!" Min started hurrying away.

"You're not going to introduce us?" Wen Lan whispered nervously. She had assumed Min would enable her to properly enter into conversation with the stranger.

"You're a beautiful girl, you don't need introduction!" the old woman laughed as she continued down the path.

Wen Lan looked nervously towards the cave, approaching it slowly. The sun had given the inside a soft illumination. As she stood at the entrance she could see the interior, a bed of hay in the corner, small trinkets and scrolls scattered throughout. To the side were candles, not yet lit. The Demon sat directly ahead of her, facing the far wall.

He was as large as she had remembered him, his scarred muscular back motionless.

She took another step forward, stopping as he glanced back towards her through the cold, intimidating eyes of the Hannya mask.

Silent and motionless, the two simply stared at one another.

* * *

Hurrying out to a nearby stable, Li Mei secured the cloak around her. She brought out the ostrich horse, rubbing his neck to calm him as he squawked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I know you just traveled far, but big sister Wen needs our help." Quietly, she saddled the creature, hoisting herself up. Glancing around, she poked her feet into the ostrich horse's sides, commanding it forward.

As she made her way into the night, the front door of the clinic slid open. Bai leaned out, watching as his daughter hurried away.

"I knew it," he grunted. "She's too much like her mother."

The second figure hurried back to the stable, drawing out another ostrich horse. Jumping onto it, he commanded it to stop just as they reached Bai.

"Trail her, make sure she's alright."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

"Hey."

"Yes sir?"

Bai looked up sternly, his worry for his daughter filling his eyes. "Whether she finds Wen Lan or not, you bring my daughter back to me safely, got it?"

"Absolutely."

"By the time you get back, I'll have enough money to pay you."

"Right."

"Good luck," Bai patted the ostrich horse, stepping back into the clinic. As he slid the door shut, he wondered if he had made the right choice.

He anticipated that Li Mei would try to go after Wen Lan, though his hope had been that he was wrong. To stop her though, that wouldn't calm her heart, and therefore would do nothing to prevent her from trying again. He sighed, walking down the hall towards his bedroom.

The ostrich horse raced along, its rider making sure to stay far enough behind that Li Mei would have no idea she was being followed.

Shui was no great soldier, but his failure in Bai-Jing had hardened his resolve. He would not fail in an assignment again; he had made this vow to Bai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Six: Encounters

The disadvantage of history is that it is written only from the perspective of the victor. We do not understand the feelings of those who lost; their true motivations or aspirations. Instead, we must analyze the picture painted by those who were merely around to tell the tale.

It was for that reason that Shaiming was regarded in the Fire Nation capitol as "Shaiming the True," a nickname that failed miserably in portraying an accurate image of the noble.

The only advantage that can be plainly understood of this is this; if someone constructs a legacy of lies, the farther they shall fall when it is torn away from them.

Bo was well aware of this.

Shaiming had just left Azulon's court, having been granted a private audience with the Fire Lord. Now, surrounded by his five bodyguards, he made his way back to what had once been lord Chao's estate under cover of night.

Having considered his options, Bo understood that the best approach would be to attack from an alley, striking fast and disabling all of the guards in one fell swoop. Yet he could not bring himself to do such. Bo was a soldier long before he had become a noble, and to strike from the shadows felt like a coward's tactic.

And so, Bo stood directly in front of the estate, alone.

As Shaiming and his guards turned the corner, they came to a halt.

"Ah, excellent! One of you has already come out to greet me! Please go inform the servants to prepare a bath, I wish to retire soon," he commanded as he started forward.

The masked soldier remained motionless.

Shaiming narrowed his eyes, sneering at the trash's obvious insolence. "Guard, did you not hear me? I ordered you to do something."

Silence.

"Deal with him," he muttered, the five bodyguards stepping away from him. As they came halfway between Shaiming and the soldier, he began moving.

He lifted his hands slowly, drawing off the helmet. Tossing it aside, he stood glaring towards the coward.

Shaiming squinted, trying to make out the figure through the darkness. The moment it registered, his eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open in fear. He turned his body, tripping over himself as he tried to dash away.

Bo simply stepped forward, the guards lifting their hands to attack.

* * *

Wen Lan stood, motionless.

The Demon sat, motionless.

The two had been in this deadlock for half an hour.

She had used the first part of that half hour to determine a proper greeting. The latter part was for figuring out the appropriate actions to be taken while executing the greeting. Having arrived to a conclusion, she stood rigid; folding her hands in front of her before bowing.

At least, that had been the plan. Having become so engaged in thought, Wen Lan had forgotten the two kettles she was holding. When she motioned her hands in front of her the two collided, a sharp sound flooding the cave. This caused her to jump slightly, almost dropping one of the kettles.

Blushing from embarrassment, she looked towards the stranger.

He had not moved. His back was still to her, his head tilted as the mask glanced at her coldly.

Setting down the kettles, she bowed politely.

"I am Wen Lan, of lord Chin-Hwa's estate."

His head turned, looking back towards the far wall.

She worried that she had lost his interest, perhaps offended him. Lifting one of the kettles, she called out to him. "I have brought you tea, on behalf of Madame Min…"

There was silence, before his head turned slightly towards her again. Shifting his body, he reached his right hand behind a rock, pulling something out. Passing it to his left, he set a cup down beside him before turning his attention to the far wall again.

Taking this as an invitation, she approached slowly and gently. With quiet grace, she took to her knees and poured from the kettle. She set the kettle down to her left, folding her hands in her lap.

He turned his head slightly, the mask closer and even more intimidating now.

A few moments passed before she realized there was a reason for his lack of movement. "Am I too close?"

No response.

She nodded her head slightly in apology, standing up. Gathering the two kettles, she made her way to the entrance of the cave, kneeling there. Glancing towards him, she watched as he grasped the cup.

It was exactly how Min had described. He faced towards the far wall, his right hand rising to lift his mask slightly. Tilting his head back, he took a deep sip from the cup.

As he did this, Wen Lan glanced again at his arm and back. She had become accustomed to the scars, now able to regard them as a natural part of his body. Understanding this, her attention came to another feature; his muscles. She studied his arm as it held up the cup, her eyes trailing along his shoulder and to his back. For a moment, she wondered what they felt like.

Realizing her thoughts and how unbecoming they were of a noble, she snapped her attention towards the wall opposite her, her face becoming slightly flushed.

He set the cup down to his left, his right hand readjusting the mask.

She looked again towards him, this time hoping for some form of reaction.

"…Min didn't brew this."

"No," she answered.

"It isn't Sun's brew. Or her daughter's."

"Correct. That particular tea was brewed by me; I hope it wasn't displeasing." The Demon was walking a very thin line between observation and insult.

"Better than Sun's," he muttered the compliment.

"I thank you," she smiled, bowing her head softly.

He faced back towards the far wall.

Wen Lan began to suspect that tea was a method of conversation for the stranger, and she was more than happy to oblige. Lifting the kettle, she made her way back to the cup, pouring again. Afterwards, she resumed her post at the entrance to the cave.

The Demon repeated the motion, his right hand tilting his mask before drinking.

This time, she decided to initiate the conversation. "I must confess…There is a reason I sought you out."

He continued drinking.

"I wanted to thank you for the other day. It was because of your actions that we were able to reach the valley."

Setting the cup down, he adjusted his mask again.

"I thank you," she placed her hands on the ground, bowing in full.

"Is the girl alright?"

Wen Lan thought about the question for a moment, then realized he was referencing Xiu. "Ah, yes. The cut on her arm wasn't deep; I was able to bandage it."

"Hmm," he grunted.

She made her way towards the cup, filling it again before returning to the cave entrance.

"How long have you been brewing tea?" he asked quietly, lifting the cup again.

A bit embarrassed by her own inexperience, she admitted quietly. "Five days."

His body shuddered slightly as he spit out some tea, slowly recomposing himself.

She winced, hoping she hadn't made some sort of error in telling him.

Wen Lan was mistaken, but not in the way she had suspected. His spitting out of the tea was due to extreme shock. Sun had been brewing tea since she was ten, Min wanting her to inherit the family business. In five days, Wen Lan had managed to rival a woman who had been practicing for decades.

To say he was impressed would be an understatement.

"Is it alright?" she asked quietly.

"…It is delicious," he gave the compliment almost inaudibly.

Though having practically whispered it, Wen Lan caught it, smiling with deep relief as she blushed slightly.

"If you'd like," she paused, nervous as she touched the other kettle, "I have a special brew I've prepared…" she was extremely nervous, this particular brew of tea untested by Min.

Silently, he placed his cup down to his left.

She approached the cup, pouring it slowly. Backing up a few paces, she dropped gracefully to her knees, observing.

As he tilted his head back and began drinking, she bit her lower lip nervously.

* * *

The first two guards had fallen victim to their own lack of reflex speed, Bo's wall of fire washing over them as they screamed out in pain. The next guard made the mistake of looking towards the fallen guards, leaving a momentary window of opportunity for Bo to attack from the left.

Kicking the guard in the chest, a burst of fire tore into him, launching him backwards.

The fourth guard managed to duck, dodging the now airborne third. He fought valiantly, quickly exchanging blows with the fallen noble. Yet for all the guard's experience and training, he was able to last only three moves against Bo.

The fifth guard launched a large wave of flame, rushing forward to succeed where the others had failed. As he drew closer, he could make out the silhouette of Bo through the flames, his arms moving in a circular motion that parted the fire around him.

He crouched, thrusting his hands forward against the guard's legs as each released a shot of fire. Howling in pain, the guard fell to the ground.

Shaiming lay there, staring as Bo approached slowly. Eyes that had once been of complacent wisdom had grown fierce and hateful, the flames of his attacks plaguing the ground behind him as he made his way to the noble, who began clutching at the dirt, climbing back to his feet to make his escape.

Bo had come too far to let the coward escape now. He spread his legs out, motioning his arms quickly before bathing the ground below Shaiming in flame.

The noble fell to the ground again, flailing his legs as he tried to disperse the flames. He could feel the bits of flame burning through the cloth, stinging his legs the moment they touched. Sobbing, he swatted at the flames with his arms, finally managing to smother them. He looked up just in time to see Bo's hateful stare, his hand grasping his throat.

"D…Don't kill me…!" Shaiming pleaded, his face wet with tears as the flames grew taller around them.

"No," Bo grunted. "You don't get death; that would be too easy."

"Wh…Wha-Augh!" Shaiming began screaming as he felt Bo's other hand on his knee, burning into it.

"Let's eliminate escape from the equation," he glared before drawing his other hand to Shaiming's free leg. His palms burned, the smell of burning hair and flesh rising quickly as his hands burned through Shaiming's knees. Standing up, he watched as the coward flailed around helplessly, screaming in pain at the loss of his legs.

As Bo crouched back down near him, he flailed his arms at him feebly. Catching his hands, Shaiming howled louder as Bo's hands grew hotter yet again, burning off his target's fingers.

"Why!?" It was the only word Bo could make out from the howls.

"Why?" he was almost insulted by the question, as he grabbed Shaiming by the face. "Because you destroyed lives for money, for power. You robbed men of their lives, and a girl of her smile," he spit into the coward's face, before clutching the sides of his head harder. "And I'm going to punish you for it."

"Wh…?"

"Death is too good for you," Bo's eyes narrowed as his hands grew hotter. "Listen carefully; this is the last thing you'll ever hear: I'm going to destroy you, Shaiming. I'm going to rob you of your hearing, your body and your pride. But be aware; I'm leaving you your sight."

Sobbing, Shaiming flailed his fingerless arms helplessly, Bo ignoring the swats.

"I want you to see, want you to understand the stares you get as people pass you. I want you to be able to look at the fear your grotesque appearance inspires. And I want you to know that all of it, every disgusted look from a woman, every fearful expression on a child's face, it's all your own doing."

"No, plea," Shaiming couldn't finish the sentence, his throat emitting a high pitched scream as he felt his ears burning.

Bo felt them tighten, then fold, becoming charred bits of flesh between his fingers. He grasped the top of the noble's head, burning off patches of his hair. Tilting his head back, he reached his hand into Shaiming's mouth, grasping his tongue.

It was then that Shaiming fell unconscious from the pain.

Grasping the noble's face, Bo left one final burn mark; the shape of his own hand. He stood slowly, looking over that which he had done. He looked up at the sound of the oncoming soldiers storming the front gates.

Having accomplished what he set out to do, Bo had no other reason to remain alive. Yet he was a soldier, his spirit fierce and indomitable. To simply stand idly and succumb to death without fighting would be dishonorable.

And so, he took his stance. He motioned his hand from one side to the other, his eyes unmoving as they remained focus towards the wave of soldiers.

A blue spark charged over his fingertips.

* * *

Wen Lan stared hopefully as he set down the cup, awaiting his reaction.

He sat silently a moment, readjusting his mask. A quiet pause filled the cave before he muttered one word, curiously.

"Plum?"

"Yes," she smiled. She was not particularly surprised that he had guessed her secret weapon's main ingredient, after seeing him understand that Min and Sun had not made the first tea by merely tasting it.

"Min never uses plums," he noted.

"Yes, she is allergic to them."

"That's a shame."

"Oh?"

"Plums are my favorite," he explained.

She smiled softly, happy to have found some common ground with him. "They're my favorite as well." She stood, refilling his cup before returning to what had become her post.

"…The tea makes us even," he grunted.

"I'm sorry?" Wen Lan couldn't quite understand what he was referencing.

"You came here to thank me. The tea makes us even."

She stared quietly, before smiling and closing her eyes. "I'm afraid I must disagree."

"Hmm?"

"As I said before; it is because of you that the others and I were able to arrive in the valley safely. The tea is merely a token of my gratitude; I had no intention of using it to repay the debt owed to you."

"…Hmm."

"I owe you thanks for something else, as well."

He glanced back towards her.

"Your words on the river…I aim to spread and maintain peace, yet I hadn't considered that such isn't a path agreeable to all."

Silent, he continued glancing.

"Over the past few days, I've had the chance to consider and think about your words. You are right; there are those who will choose battle over compromise. Though I have come to understand this, it does nothing to change my intentions."

"You still choose to work towards peace, even if some exist who oppose it?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "I do not live for those who oppose it; I live for those who will accept peace. I will use whatever strength I have for them."

"And those who live only to fight?"

She looked towards him, a serene look of hope in her eyes. "I will try to reason with them. And if they refuse, I will use all my power to protect those who desire peace from them."

"…Hmm."

"And now, I choose to do so for this valley." She smiled as she looked out towards the valley. She continued admiring the view for a short while, interrupted by the rough sound of his voice.

"Then we are the same."

Considering this, she continued to smile as she looked towards him again, nodding slightly. "I think so, yes."

"I will deter conflict with these hands," he lifted his hands slightly, his fingers tensing.

"And I will encourage peace with this voice," she continued.

"I will give my life for them. Fight until my last breath."

"Then we truly are the same," she smiled gently. "Would you like more tea?"

"…Yes." There was something in his voice, a hint that he had trouble admitting this simple request.

Wen Lan approached him, pouring from the kettle yet again. She returned to cave's entrance, kneeling.

"You are a Fire Nation noble?"

"I was," she was relieved that he was making conversation. It gave a certain level of comfort to the situation. Sparing no details, she explained to him what had happened after they last parted.

"You are of the Earth Kingdom now, then."

"Perhaps…I believe my loyalty lies more towards lord Chin-Hwa and the valley than either nation."

"Agreed," he sipped from the cup, still facing away from her.

"Ah, perhaps you'll find this funny; did you know that the spot where you once sat in the tea house is still left open for you? Others have been keeping away from it, in case you should ever return."

"I didn't know."

"I think it's touching."

"I hope others sit there soon. I don't want there to be less room in the tea house just because I sat there, once. It would cost Min business."

"I doubt Min minds it much; she brags about knowing you."

"Yes, that sounds like Min."

Wen Lan rose again, moving to refill his cup. As she tipped the kettle, she discovered it was now empty.

"Ah," she was surprised and a bit disappointed.

"Hmm," he noted lowly.

"I did not expect it to run out so quickly."

"It's fine."

"I suppose I should return the kettle to the tea house, then…" she trailed off, something in her curious as to what his response would be.

"Yes."

Gathering the two kettles, she stepped towards the entrance. She looked back towards him, searching for words.

"If you would like…I could come back tomorrow, with more tea."

There was silence as he faced towards the wall.

Silently discouraged, she turned away, taking a step out of the cave as she heard his voice behind her.

"Yes."

Wen Lan turned quickly, watching his back again. She smiled gently, bowing again. "I thank you for your time, and look forward to our next meeting."

"Wait."

She was a bit startled by this. She watching as he stood, turning towards her. His chest was heavily scarred, his muscles well defined. He took a few steps forward before bowing to her.

"Thank you for your tea."

Almost involuntarily, she returned the bow. "Thank you for the conversation."

As she made her way down the mountain trail, she took a quick glance upward.

He stood there at the edge of the rock shelf that lay just before his cave, his mask turned towards her as she continued down the trail. He nodded his head to her slowly.

Smiling, Wen Lan returned the nod before a rock wall obstructed her view. She continued along the path, smiling as she recalled bits and pieces of their conversation. Before long she found herself at the edge of the valley, Bai-Jing in the distance. She stopped as she came upon another patch of the roses, admiring them.

Entering the tea house, she was met with a sudden quiet, the patrons examining her as she made her way towards the kitchen. It was obvious from their stares that Min made no effort to hide Wen Lan's whereabouts.

The quiet was followed by a shrill screech, the old woman becoming aware of the situation.

"Why'd it go quiet?! Is she here?! She's here, isn't she?" she rushed out of the kitchen, her face beaming as she ran towards Wen Lan. Fetching the tea kettles, she hurried back towards the kitchen, waving at the beautiful noble to follow her.

"Well?! C'mon c'mon, I don't have all day! I'm old, I don't have time to wait around for you, hurry up!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Wen Lan quietly obeyed, following her quickly. As she entered the kitchen she took one of the spare aprons, tying it around herself.

Min was of the philosophy that if you were in the kitchen, you were there to work. Even if you came in merely to check on things, you were not permitted to leave unless you had contributed. Wen Lan found this a very agreeable practice, and made sure she had prepared at least one kettle of tea each time she entered.

"Tell me, tell me!" the old woman fussed as she checked some of the pots. "Get out of the way!" she nudged Sun as she looked into one of the kettles, tossing in a few leaves.

Sun simply narrowed her eyes, moving on to another kettle as she grumbled quiet complaints about her mother.

"He was very polite," Wen Lan nodded.

As Sun entered the serving area, she sighed. Almost all of the patrons were leaning towards the kitchen, trying to hear the conversation.

"Polite?! I already knew that, you need to tell me something I don't know! How'd he like your tea? Tea's the most important thing!"

"He enjoyed it, I believe."

"What about the secret weapon? The plum tea? Did you give him the plum tea?"

"Yes, it turns out that plums are his favorite fruit."

"His favorite! Of course his favorite is the one thing I'm allergic to! Wait, plums are your favorite too, aren't they?" She blinked excitedly.

"Why, yes."

"You two share the same favorite fruit!" the old woman clasped her hands together, taking this evidence as indisputable proof that the two had been made for one another. "We've gotta make him more, we have to perfect it!"

As she said this, some of the customers began finishing their tea quickly, planning on making their next order of the plum variety.

"And he thanked you when you left?"

"Yes, he bowed politely, just as you described."

"Of course he did! He has a good heart, that Demon! Now, you have to go back, when are you going back?"

"I think I'd like to visit him again tomorrow."

The old woman almost had a heart attack, now having two counts of complete and absolute proof that the two were in love and going to have hundreds of children.

"And he said your tea was good?!"

"Yes, he said it was delicious. I am grateful to you for teaching me so much," Wen Lan bowed towards the old woman after preparing a pot of lemon tea.

"Of course it was delicious, I taught you myself! Stop being so polite dear, a kitchen's no place to be polite!"

Wen Lan laughed as she stirred a few of the kettles.

"Mother, we've got a ton of orders for plum tea, you come out here while I make some!" Sun called out from the serving area.

"Bah, bunch of eavesdropping fools!" she yelled towards the serving area, the sound of laughter following. "They just all want to be like the Demon, like a bunch of kids!"

Wen Lan laughed again, sweating as steam rose up against her face. She continued working the kettles, now beginning to brew some plum tea.

Word spread fast of the Demon's favorite tea, and soon the tea house was packed tight with people. Even more so when the young men of the village heard there was a new and beautiful girl working there.

The kitchen was crowded, the noise was constant. Min and Sun bickered constantly, and there was no pause for rest.

Wen Lan loved it.

* * *

Most of his armor had been destroyed, stripped away by either fire or assault weaponry.

He had been fortunate enough to escape capture. Had he been apprehended, he would have been brought before Fire Lord Azulon. If such had been the case, the punishment he had subjected Shaiming to would have seemed a paradise compared to his fate. This was of little consequence to him; it was merely a matter of chance that he had been pushed back to the edge of a cliff, pushed off by a burst of fire.

He had been burned and wounded badly, the force of the fall breaking some of the bones in his upper body. His face had been torn up, his arms bleeding as the sea water washed over them. As he floated out to the ocean, the water continued seeping into his wounds, stinging more and more until he could no longer feel it.

Bo had delivered justice. He stood against countless Fire Nation soldiers and had somehow managed to survive. Satisfied and gazing up towards the night sky, he slowly closed his eyes, no longer able to feel the wind or water around him.

Nor could he feel himself being pulled up onto the raft of the waterbender that discovered him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Seven: Rain in the Valley

It was not long before Wen Lan's life had taken on a certain routine, one that she found herself enjoying thoroughly. Each morning she would share breakfast with Chin-Hwa, discussing and debating issues of both philosophy and nature before greeting Xiu and Gang on her way to the tea house.

Once there she would prepare several kettles of tea, the plum flavor having grown popular with the patrons once they had learned it was the demon's favorite. As things settled she would make her way towards the mountains, having memorized the path to the demon's cave.

Each day, it was the same. He would face away from her, consciously positioning himself so that it would be impossible to see any aspect of his face as he drank. Wen Lan had no qualms with this, not wanting to impose or offend her host. She remained at the entrance to the cave, sitting calmly as they carried on their conversations.

These conversations had started with as banter, the sort you exchange with a stranger in passing. Soon enough, observations of the weather and tea became discussions of Bai-Jing, its people and status. In time, this birthed the sharing of great tales and legends of their nations and people.

Initially Wen Lan feared that she was more a nuisance than a guest, his back giving no indication as to whether he truly cared for the myths of the Fire Nation. This fear was put to ease when she arrived at the cave entrance one day, finding that he had laid a blanket and some straw over where she usually sat.

She would remain there each day, smiling warmly and enjoying his company until the kettle had run dry.

Each day the two would bow to one another, exchanging words of gratitude. She would head back towards the village as he stood at the edge of the rock shelf, watching her. Looking up just before the mountain obstructed her view she would find him nodding slowly towards her.

Each day, she would smile and nod in return as her cheeks took on a faint blush.

Arriving back at the tea house, Min would insist on her explaining every moment of their time together, commanding that she not spare a single detail as the two worked in the kitchen without pause.

The day would always end with Wen Lan returning to Chin-Hwa's estate, joining him for dinner as the two continued their discussion from wherever they had left off earlier.

Finishing their meal, they would make their way to the garden. There, Gang continued his perilous training of Chin-Hwa's guards, Xiu remaining close to Wen Lan and Chin-Hwa while complaining about the stubborn old oaf pushing himself and the others too hard.

Every evening, after admiring the stars and wondering if the stranger was doing the same from his cave, Wen Lan would retire. Rising to bow, Chin-Hwa would impart some jewel of wisdom, wishing her pleasant rest. Wishing him the same, she would return the bow and proceed to her quarters.

It was a predictable routine, but she loved and appreciated each aspect of it.

* * *

"Gang, have you seen lord Chin-Hwa?" Wen Lan stopped as she passed the garden, looking towards her old friend as he continued putting the other guards through intense conditioning.

"The old man?" Gang faced towards his lady, casually dodging as one of the guards threw a punch. Thrusting his knee into his gut, he knocked the assailant aside before scratching his head. "I saw him this morning speaking with a bunch of messengers, why?"

"I just thought it odd that he did not join me in breakfast, this morning." In the short amount of time Wen Lan had known the old noble, she already found herself constantly subjected to his insistence that every day must be started with the three proper foundations; a breath of fresh air, a filling meal and an earnest smile.

"Probably still busy speaking with those messengers, they all seemed t'be in some sort of hurry," Gang wagered a guess as he ducked, standing up straight to launch an oncoming guard towards the ground. He quickly motioned his hand to summon the next, still keeping his attention on Wen Lan.

"I do not wish to disturb him. If you do see him today, please apologize that I was not able to see him before I left for the tea house," she bowed politely.

He lifted his hand, grabbing an oncoming guard by the face as he nodded. "Yes, my lady."

"Oh, and Gang?"

"Hmm?" He looked up towards her as he lifted his fist towards the flailing guard.

"Please do not push them too hard," she smiled, nodding towards the guards.

"Fine, fine," grumbling, he released the guard's face. He turned towards them, barking. "You heard her, weaklings! You get a five minute break! Then we do fire drills!"

Groaning, they all collapsed and soaked in their moment of pause.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Xiu called excitedly, hurrying towards her.

"Good morning Xiu," she bowed her head and smiled as she continued down the hall.

"Good morning, my lady!" Xiu beamed, bowing as she held something close to her, concealing it with her arms.

"What is it you have there?" she tilted her head, studying the object.

"My lady, I felt so guilty when it broke, so I've been working to repair it since we arrived in Bai-Jing," Xiu extended her arms, offering the now mended hat that the old woman had insisted on giving Wen Lan during their journey to the valley.

Surprised, the beautiful noble took it carefully, studying its features.

The hat looked exactly as it did before, a small orchid design resting beautiful on the front. All traces of the fracture had been erased, the hat looking almost brand new.

Deeply moved and grateful to have such a kindhearted friend, Wen Lan bowed deeply. "Thank you, Xiu."

"No, thank you!" Xiu bowed just as deep, rising back up before flexing an arm and grinning. "Because of that, I found out I'm pretty good at mending! I could get rich doing this!"

She laughed, warmed by Xiu's fiery spirit. "I agree; this is beautiful work! I shall show it to him today," she placed it over her head, wearing it proudly.

"Him…You mean the Demon?" Xiu blinked.

"Ah…Yes," Wen Lan nodded. "My apologies, it's just…I don't like calling him that."

Xiu smiled softly, nodding. "I understand, no worries! We just have to figure out something else to call him!"

"Perhaps I'll ask him about that today," she smiled, bowing again. "Thank you for your kindness, Xiu. I will return shortly before sunset."

Bowing, the servant smiled. "Good luck, my lady."

Wen Lan proceeded towards the tea house, smiling as she breathed in the morning air. After seeing her off, Xiu readied herself for her morning errands.

"Xiu!" Chin-Hwa called out as he hurried towards her, a slight urgency in his tone.

"Eh? What's wrong, lord Chin-Hwa?" she finished slipping on one of her sandals, brushing some dust off of the bottom of her robe.

"Where is Wen Lan?" he did not answer the question, merely pointing out who he was searching for.

"She just headed out to aunt Min's, why?"

Gang approached from behind Chin-Hwa, taking the five minute break from training to investigate why the old man was in such a hurry.

"Blast, I was hoping to meet with her before she left," he muttered, contemplating.

"What's wrong?" Gang asked as he stood beside Chin-Hwa, folding his arms.

He stroked his beard as he considered the situation, trying to develop some strategy or approach to it. "Surely you're both aware of the several messengers that arrived this morning?"

"The ones that looked all panicky?" Gang asked.

"Yes, they've each been sent by the local nobles, as well as some from outside the valley," his eyes narrowed.

"Why are they all here?" Xiu was slightly nervous by Chin-Hwa's demeanor.

"To announce their masters," he grumbled.

"Eh? Nobles are coming?" her eyes went wide. Frustrated, she narrowed her eyes and began yelling, waving her hand out towards the mansion. "Why couldn't they come and announce it earlier?! Do you know how long it's going to take the other girls and I to get this place good enough to house a bunch of nobles?!"

"Calm yourself Xiu, they aren't here to admire my home," he grumbled quietly, still contemplating.

"Of course they're here to admire your home, it's all nobles ever do! They show up saying that they're just there for a visit, but they're really there to look around and see if they're better than you or not! Well I'm not giving 'em the satisfaction!" she began storming away towards the servant quarters in effort to rally the troops, Chin-Hwa taking her arm to stop her.

"They're here for Wen Lan," he continued staring forward.

"What?" her eyes went wide.

"What?" Gang glared, already agitated by the implications of the answer.

"It appears rumors have already spread across the valley and beyond that I've taken on a beautiful successor," he explained, closing his eyes as he folded his arms.

"So? Why's it any of their business?" Xiu was angry, and doing poorly in hiding it.

"Because, they've somehow determined that this successor is of appropriate age."

"For what?" Gang continued glaring.

He stood silently, closing his eyes and he sneered, almost spitting the answer. "…Marriage."

* * *

"Ah, good morning! I apologize for being late," Wen Lan bowed.

He sat quietly, facing the other direction. Glancing towards her, he nodded slightly.

"The tea house was so busy this morning, plum tea has become very popular," she explained.

"It is because you brewed it," it was a compliment thinly veiled as an observation. Over time he had become less hesitant in speaking and paying compliment to her.

"You are too kind," she smiled as she poured him a cup, placing it down beside him before returning to her post.

"A new hat?"

"Ah, yes! It was given to me before the incident on the river. It broke there, and Xiu mended it. It is fortunate for me that she finished it this morning, it looks like it will rain soon" She removed it, holding it carefully in her two hands. "Would you like to see it?"

He nodded, turning slightly as he offered his hand.

With a slight nod of her head, she passed the hat to him before composing herself, folding her hands politely in her lap.

"This is excellent work," he noted as he rotated the hat. He traced his finger over the design, "an orchid?"

"My favorite flower," she nodded her head softly, smiling in admiration of Xiu's skill.

Silently, he offered the hat back to her before facing away, tipping his mask back as he drank from the cup slowly.

She took the hat, her face having a sudden nervousness in it as she glanced towards him, recalling her conversation with Xiu. Setting the hat aside, she refilled his cup and returned to her spot quietly.

He glanced back towards her, the eye of the mask remaining fixed upon her. "What is wrong?"

Slightly startled, she looked up towards him, hesitating with her words. "I…Do not know how to ask it…" She was not scared to incur his wrath, what she feared was offending him; worse yet, shattering the sense of comfort that had filled the cave over time.

The eye of the mask remained staring, motionless.

"Xiu and I…I told her this morning that I would show you the hat…And then when she inquired as to who I meant, she referred to you as…'The Demon.' I told her I was not comfortable calling you that, though..."

"Why not?"

She was surprised by the question. Unsure of the answer, she continued nervously. "Well...A demon is something that exists even when there is no desire for it, something that destroys everything in front of it, regardless of what it is."

He watched her silently.

"You, though…You live for the same cause I do; for peace. And I believe that is something that all men desire. A demon destroys…But you, you protect."

The cold eye remained gazing.

"So, I don't feel it is appropriate to compare you to that…At least, not if there is something you would rather be referred to as. I felt I should ask you if there was something else I could call you, some other name for me to use."

Slowly, his gaze turned back towards the wall as he remained silent.

Wen Lan looked towards the ground, gripping her robe as she bit her lower lip. That which she had feared, destroying the warmth the cave had gained in their time together, had become reality.

Quietly, she refilled his cup. Sitting back down, she carefully composed herself and fended off the distant urge to cry.

The sound of the wind did little in filling the silence.

* * *

Chin-Hwa was well reputed as a wise and compassionate noble, one with a large amount of property and what was rumored to be a seemingly endless amount of wealth.

Having no successor, Chin-Hwa had decided long ago that upon his death, his land and wealth would be divided up among the people of the valley, as well as select individuals he had encountered in life. This decision disappointed many of the Earth Kingdom nobles, who had dedicated a large sum of time and money into brown-nosing.

Now, with the rumor of Chin-Hwa's young female successor having spread far and wide, nobles found themselves with an opportunity to achieve that which had been impossible years ago.

If a noble were to marry into Chin-Hwa's estate, they would be entitled to his assets upon his death.

It was for that reason that every eligible noble male within traveling distance had been dispatched to Bai-Jing.

Anyone near Chin-Hwa could tell that he was in no way pleased by this. He valued hard work and dedication, regarding wealth through marriage as demeaning and lazy. It was his hope that Wen Lan would merely refuse each of the suitors and be done with the matter, yet if she was not here, he was expected to host and tolerate the arrogant sons of aristocrats.

Gang, Xiu and Chin-Hwa stood in a circle, facing one another with expressions of intense thought.

This was most unusual for Gang.

"We could try telling them it was a false rumor," Xiu held a finger up as the idea came to her.

"No, if they were to later discover I had lied, Wen Lan and I would have trouble working with them later on."

"Why would we want to work with them?!"

"If we ever hope to promote and maintain peace, we'll need the cooperation of other nobles. The last thing we need is to do something that will make things more difficult for Wen Lan in time."

"I've got it," Gang narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly.

The two looked towards him hopefully.

"We kidnap them."

Without hesitation Xiu smacked the old soldier in the head, turning back towards Chin-Hwa. "What if we tell them she's away on business on your behalf?"

"Then it would be expected of me to allow them to remain here until she has returned."

"What about telling them she's sick?"

"The same case, they will remain until she is healthy. Some might even hope to charm her by visiting her as she rests."

Gang closed his eyes again, having developed another idea. "I have it."

The two looked towards him again, this time with little expectations.

"Someone will have to disguise themselves as lady Wen Lan."

There was a stunned silence as the two stared in slight surprise that Gang's idea was not only acceptable, it was better than anything that they had been able to come up with.

"I'm going to need a wig," Gang stared forward tensely, willing to do anything for his lady.

Xiu smacked him in the head again, her eyes narrow. "Idiot."

"He's right," Chin-Hwa stroked his beard as he stared at Xiu.

"Who are we going to find to stand in as lady Wen Lan, though? None of the girls look enough like her!"

"They don't have to look like her at all, these nobles have never seen Wen Lan before," Chin-Hwa studied Xiu a bit more.

"They just need to have a tough spirit and refuse them," Gang nodded, turning towards Xiu.

"Fine, but who do we…" Xiu blinked, looking towards Gang. She turned towards Chin-Hwa, throwing her hands up. "Whoa, no. No way, no!"

"Xiu, would you come with me a moment?" Chin-Hwa smiled kindly, lifting his arm to motion towards a nearby panel.

"Eh? What is it?" Xiu followed him suspiciously, her eyebrows narrowed slightly. As he slid the panel open slightly, she peered through to the other side.

On the other side, a young Earth Kingdom noble laughed as he joked with a few others.

"So?" she asked.

"Watch," Chin-Hwa looked towards the young noble calmly with stoic gaze.

As one of Wen Lan's servants passed, the noble lifted his hand and took a quick but firm grasp of her behind, cackling as he did.

Stepping back from the panel, Chin-Hwa folded his hands behind his back as he glanced towards Xiu.

She remained staring, her body shivering slightly. She turned, her fists clenched as she glared intensely. "Go get me some Earth Kingdom robes." She would not dare allow someone so vile to be even close to Wen Lan.

Chin-Hwa smiled confidently.

Gang grinned, having always admired Xiu's fiery spirit.

"I've got hearts to break," she growled.

* * *

Upon touching the kettle, she realized it had become empty. Standing quietly, she bowed towards him.

"I am sorry to have offended you. I will take my leave."

She stepped towards the path outside the cave as she silently berated herself, stopping as a voice called out behind her.

"Wen Lan."

Wen Lan was well trained in maintaining poise. Yet when one is hurt, it takes more than training and determination to conceal the heart. She did not cry, yet there was a reflection in her eyes that made it clear she was holding back tears. Not wanting him to see, she glanced aside, then towards the ground.

"Yes?"

Hesitating slightly, he stepped towards her. Standing a foot away, his mask faced towards her as his muscles tensed.

Though still nervous and hoping to hide her reaction, she looked up towards him.

"…My name," he paused, almost choking on the words. "…It's Jung."

There was a silent pause as she stared, able to comprehend that which he had shared with her. The tension of his body gave hint to how difficult the act had been for him.

"Jung…" she bowed slowly, her head stopping a few inches from his chest. "…May I please join you again tomorrow, for tea?"

After a short pause he bowed his head, "I would…Enjoy that. Very…"

She rose up from the bow, looking towards the mask.

"…Very much," he finished.

Smiling softly, she lifted the hat. She nodded her head as she offered it. "Please."

"It is yours," he lifted a hand to decline.

"I live in the village," she looked towards Bai-Jing. Turning her head back towards him, she continued. "There are many places to keep warm and avoid the rain…I want you to have it here, to stay dry."

Another quiet pause, before he took the hat gently.

Walking along the path, she stopped as she came to the point she had grown to enjoy most. Looking up towards him, she watched as he stared towards her from the edge of the rock shelf.

He nodded slowly.

Smiling, she nodded back before continuing along the path.

She stopped soon after she had left the mountains, a soft rain falling over the valley. It washed over lightly, a veil of mist draping over everything around her. Staring up towards the sky as tears slowly crawled along her face, her cheeks warm, she laughed softly towards the sky.

They were not tears born of sadness, for there was nothing to be sad about, nothing to regret. For a brief period of the day, she felt that she had lost something precious. Yet in a moment, that precious gift was returned to her along with another. The tears of both relief and joy continued, Wen Lan smiling up towards the sky.

She lifted her hands, feeling as the soft touch of the water covered her palms, her smile answering the rain.

Atop the cliff, the rain washed over his body. Staring towards Wen Lan, he slowly gazed towards the sky.

* * *

"Lady Wen Lan is ready to meet with the first suitor," Chin-Hwa announced as he stepped into the room full of young nobles.

"About time," one muttered.

"Good luck," he offered. He was far from sincere, looking forward to the outcome.

"Thanks, father," the first noble teased as he entered the room where his lady lie in wait.

She sat at the opposite end of room, dressed in a beautiful robe, a fan lifted in front of her face.

He sat down very casually, smirking confidently as he opened his mouth to speak.

"This one doesn't know how to sit! No good!"

"What?" he blinked, staring at her.

"You have no idea how to sit; I need a husband who knows how to sit! Goodbye!"

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"He doesn't even speak the same language; he only knows how to say 'what!' Gang, be a dear and throw him out?"

"What?!"

"Yes my lady," Gang nodded, lifting the noble up before tossing him through the same doors he came in through.

"Next!" Xiu called after him.

Nervously, the next suitor entered.

"Too fat! Next!" Xiu was having fun with it, cocking her head to the side as she continued dismissing the young men.

"Excuse me?!" he started. He couldn't finish, because Gang had already thrown him headfirst out of the room.

The next suitor entered, this time entering confidently and sitting down properly. With regal poise, he began.

"My name is Chi…"

"No good, don't want a husband whose name begins with 'chi!' Next!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Sir, I believe lady Wen Lan asked you to leave," Gang stood over the noble, glaring.

The suitors came and met with disappointment for hours on end, the denials including but not limited to: not having enough facial hair, having too much facial hair, starting with the left foot instead of the right, wrong eye color, too many syllables in the name, looking too much like an animal, being too bald and not smelling like fresh peaches.

"That went well," Chin-Hwa smirked as the last suitor stormed out of the mansion.

"It's because I'm a master of disguise," Xiu smiled as she waved the fan in front of her face.

"You enjoyed that too much," Gang muttered.

"It was enough to keep the suitors away from Wen Lan for awhile," Chin-Hwa smiled, looking towards them.

"Won't this make trouble down the line?" Xiu asked, lowering the fan.

"No. I suspect that when they all arrive home, their parents will be more enraged that they couldn't even initiate a courtship with Wen Lan than your performance."

"Greedy," Gang muttered.

"Exactly," Chin-Hwa sighed. "It is why I am glad, more and more each day, to have found Wen Lan," he smiled.

"Lord Chin-Hwa?" A voice called for his intention from behind, the sound of footsteps filling the air.

"Hmm? Ah!" Chin-Hwa smiled, turning towards the figure.

Xiu leaned her head out from behind Chin-Hwa, trying to see who it was he was speaking with. Upon seeing him, she froze.

Gang stepped forward, doing the same as he recognized him.

"Seung, what brings you to my door?" Chin-Hwa asked, bowing gently.

"We've had the fortune of a calm in activity around the area. I decided to let a few of the units enjoy themselves in Bai-Jing. I thought it would be a good opportunity to stop in and see how you are," the new general smiled; glad to give his soldiers some well earned rest.

"So kind, Seung. I am glad to know there is someone with such a good heart leading these men," he nodded.

"You," Gang grinned, unfolding his arms.

Seung turned towards Gang, smiling nervously as the firebender stared towards him with piercing gaze. "Ah, hello Gang…How are you?"

"You owe me a rematch," he grinned.

"Now Gang, I don't think this is the time or place," Chin-Hwa glanced towards the old soldier.

Gang looked quickly towards Chin-Hwa, then back towards Seung. There was no animosity towards the earthbender. In fact, if anything, Gang respected Seung for being more skilled. Yet more than anything he wanted to take him on again. A strong opponent was paradise to him.

Unfortunately, Seung and his soldiers could not help but be intimidated by the nearly psychotic stare of the old guard.

"Fine," he continued grinning, looking back towards Seung. "But you owe me a rematch."

"…Of course…Someday, I promise," he lifted his hand as if taking an oath, feeling there was no other way out of the situation.

"Good," he folded his arms again, now excited. "I look forward to it."

"Ah, Seung, you're already well acquainted with Gang, but have you met Xiu?" Chin-Hwa glanced behind him, then to the other side. "Hmm? Gang, where did she go?"

"Eh?" Gang blinked, looking behind Chin-Hwa.

There, Xiu was nearly crouching as she faced away from the soldiers nervously.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Gang asked, taking Xiu by the shoulder and nudging her in front of the old lord.

She stumbled a bit, stopping and becoming rigid as she stood a few feet in front of Seung, blushing wildly.

"It's nice to meet you," Seung bowed.

"…Hi!" she yelled, covering her mouth immediately as her face grew redder.

Chin-Hwa tried containing his laughter at the scene, understanding it completely.

Gang simply stared as one of his eyebrows raised up curiously, wondering what was wrong with Xiu.

Blushing, she hurried past Chin-Hwa into the estate.

"Who was that?" Seung asked, watching her as she hurried away.

"Xiu, one of Wen Lan's servants," Chin-Hwa nodded. He turned towards Gang, bowing slightly. "Gang, would you be so kind as to go resume the guard's training?"

"Absolutely!" Gang grinned, walking away. As he did, he pointed back towards Seung. "Remember; rematch!"

"Right, yes," Seung waved after him. Once Gang had left earshot, he looked towards the old noble. "Is he always like that?"

"Always, yes," Chin-Hwa smiled. "Now, will you be staying the night in Bai-Jing?"

"Yes, we've already made arrangements at an inn."

"Nonsense Seung, you and your soldiers will spend the night here, I insist on it."

"Lord Chin-Hwa, I would really prefer not to impose," Seung tried to avoid becoming a burden to him.

"Imposing would be spending a night at an inn and keeping me up all night suspecting that you'd be more comfortable here. You two, go fetch the other soldiers once they're done in town and tell them you'll remain here for the night."

The two soldiers glanced at one another, then towards Seung.

The new general sighed, knowing there was little sense in arguing with the old noble. He nodded towards the two guards, smiling as he walked alongside Chin-Hwa.

"Are you sure you have the room for us?"

"Yes, we just managed to clear out all of the guest rooms, which had just been set up for many local nobles to occupy."

"Oh? Are they not coming?"

"They came; they just chose to return home before sundown."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Eight: Journeys

"Good morning, lord Chin-Hwa," Wen Lan bowed her head reverently as the old noble turned the corner. "I was just on my way to meet you for breakfast."

"Ah, Wen Lan! I'm glad I found you before you had settled yourself in the dining room." He smiled as he approached her, returning her bow with a polite nod.

"Is something the matter?" she was surprised. Each time she had arrived at breakfast, Chin-Hwa would already be sitting, enjoying a cup of tea and preparing to discuss or argue whatever the topic happened to be for the morning.

"No, nothing at all. My guest, general Seung has requested an audience with us. I promised we would meet with him before breakfast."

"General Seung? The successor to Dak-Ho?" there was a trace of suspicion in her tone.

"The very same. No worries Wen Lan, I assure you that Seung is in every way the opposite of Dak-Ho. I would not delay breakfast if such were not the case; breakfast is…"

"Essential, for it provides a strong foundation for our spirit to draw energy from during the trials the day may hold," she smiled softly as she finished his sentence.

"Very good, very good," he nodded gently, smiling. "Now then, shall we?"

"Of course, my lord." She bowed again as she walked beside him. As they moved, she hoped quietly to herself that the meeting would not delay her from visiting Jung.

It was not long before they had entered the reception hall, Seung already sitting humbly before the rise where Chin-Hwa typically sat. Wen Lan's place was to the side, where she was able to observe and analyze the actions of both parties.

Yet such was only the case for formal occasions. Seung was a beloved friend and hero, and it was for this reason that the old man raised his hand to the general as he began bowing, stopping him.

"Please Seung, I try my hardest to encourage you and Wen Lan to spare me such formalities, yet neither of you ever grant me such. I ask that you put such to the side, at least until I've had my breakfast," he smiled.

Seung simply stared, before smirking slightly. Where he had been blessed with the gift of earthbending, Chin-Hwa had been born with skill in rhetoric that could overwhelm and conquer an opponent with minimal effort. He nodded his head, granting his aged friend his request. "Of course."

"Excellent. Ah," he remembered Wen Lan standing beside him, motioning his hand towards her. "Have you two been introduced?"

"Not formally," Wen Lan smiled as she stepped forward, bowing respectfully in greeting. "I am Wen Lan, successor to lord Chin-Hwa."

"I am Seung, general of the Earth Kingdom army," he bowed in return, then stood tensely. "I offer you my sincerest apologies that you were attacked on your way to meet with lord Chin-Hwa."

"There is no need for apology; you were acting on the orders of another. I hold no animosity towards you, nor your men."

"I am grateful for your understanding," he nodded his head, thankful that Dak-Ho's headstrong nature hadn't come back to haunt him.

"I ask you to spare me the formalities, so you both simply apply them to one another. No respect for an old man's wishes," Chin-Hwa teased as he stepped towards Seung.

"My apologies, lord Chin-Hwa," Wen Lan smiled as she stood beside him, understanding his complaint to be in jest.

"Please, sit." Chin-Hwa motioned for Seung to sit across from him, choosing to remain below the rise. He was a firm believer that such formality, which could easily be interpreted as arrogance, should never be enacted among friends.

Seung lowered himself to his knees, placing his hands on his thighs as the two nobles sat before him. "I'm sure that by now, you're wondering as to why I requested an audience with you so early in the morning."

"I am certain it was worth it, otherwise you would have chosen another time," he stroked his beard gently.

"Upon returning from the village last night, my men brought something to my attention." He looked towards Wen Lan curiously. "Lady Wen Lan…Is it true that you meet with the Demon on an almost daily basis?"

There was a sudden tension in the room, Chin-Hwa stroking his beard slowly as he glanced towards her. She stared towards the general, closing her eyes.

"My apologies general, but the information you were given was incorrect."

"Ah," he tilted his head back slightly, having hoped that this had not been the case.

"It is not 'almost daily.' I meet with him every day," she opened her eyes again slowly, a strength behind her words.

Chin-Hwa smiled gently. Though Seung was a friend, there was something to be admired in a girl who maintains confidence before an Earth Kingdom general.

"I see," he thought quietly to himself, analyzing this.

"Seung, why is the Demon a sudden concern of yours?" the old man asked.

He sat silently for a moment, consciously and carefully selecting his words. "If it is true that lady Wen Lan has continuous contact with the Demon, then the Earth Kingdom requires her aid."

Wen Lan's body tensed, the conversation having taken a turn in a direction that made her uncomfortable. She sat silently, waiting for the proper opportunity to respond.

"Why?" Chin-Hwa asked a simple question, curious as to why his had been evaded.

"Scouts have returned from the river. They've brought with them detailed reports of Fire Nation forces gathering, preparing an invasion force that will travel along the river."

There was a stunned silence, Wen Lan's eyes going wide as Chin-Hwa's expression became tense.

"…Wen Lan. Please find a servant and have her bring us some tea. I suspect we will be here awhile," the old noble instructed carefully as he stroked his beard.

* * *

"The feed's going to cost you a few coins, little lady. You sure you can afford it?" the merchant smiled as he set down the third bag.

"Well, no…I was hoping you'd be okay with trading for the feed," she admitted, opening her tattered pouch and fishing through it.

"Eh? You can't pay for it?"

"Wait, wait! I told you I can trade for it!" She fished through the pouch a little faster.

"Little girl, this had better not be some kind of game," he narrowed his eyes a little.

She narrowed hers in response as she felt a few small bags, finally having located what she was searching for. "I told you I'll trade, just hear me out!"

"Fine," he growled as he crossed his arms. "What've you got?"

"There are a lot of scorpions in this area, right?" she took out two small pouches.

"Well, not a lot. But they're not rare, I guess. Why?"

"I saw a bunch of them on my way here. I figured I'd be safe on the ostrich horse, but I found some flowers and herbs on the way here that make potent antivenom when you mix them. Each of these pouches has enough for five people. I'll trade you two pouches for the feed," she smiled hopefully.

He stared in surprise, taking one of the bags. Analyzing its contents, he whispered curiously. "How do I know this isn't fake or something?"

"I tested it myself," she smiled in pride at her handiwork as she slid her sleeve up, revealing a small sting mark on the upper part of her arm. "I got stung while I was sleeping the other night."

The merchant gaped, staring. He had seen enough scorpion stings to understand the girl was sincere. Pocketing the two pouches, he hoisted up the bags of feed and walked towards her ostrich horse.

"Deal," he said quietly.

Li Mei smiled confidently, happy that she had been able to make it so far on bartering. She had lost track of how long she had been traveling, feeling herself coming closer and closer to her goal.

This was not without consequence. Her clothes were tattered, her face dirty and thin from little rest and food.

The merchant could not help but notice this as he finished tying down the bags of feed. He crossed his arms.

"For another one of those pouches, you can get a meal and a night's rest. Maybe some new clothes and a pouch," he offered casually.

"Thank you," she bowed politely, "but I'm in a hurry."

"…Hmph. Fine, I wasn't gonna mention this, but the two pouches you gave me are going to sell for a lot more than just three bags of feed. One meal, a night's stay and some fresh clothes should make us even."

"It's fine, I don't mind paying extra," she began hitching up the ostrich horse, who cawed loudly.

He grumbled, understanding that she hadn't caught his drift. "Listen, that ostrich horse needs some rest, you can tell he's running on hot heels."

"Ryo should be fine as long as I keep him well fed," she smiled as she hoisted herself up onto the beast.

"Look," he was trying his best not to growl as he said it. "Wherever you're going, you don't want to arrive looking as shabby as you do now. You can spend the night with my family, wash up, and arrive wherever it is you're going looking nice. I insist on it."

Li Mei looked down at the merchant, then towards the road. She glanced towards her hands, caked with dirt and sweat. As she did, she could almost hear Wen Lan scolding her to take better care of herself.

She sighed, nodding softly. Her smile seemed disappointed, as she jumped down from Ryo. Bowing deeply, she thanked the merchant for his consideration, taking him up on the offer.

"It's no problem, really. You look like you need the rest anyway."

Taking Ryo's reins, she guided him carefully alongside the merchant as the two made their way towards his home.

From the shadows of a nearby alley, a lone figure tipped his hat up, studying them as they passed. He then sighed with relief, grateful that Li Mei had finally taken a break from her intense pace.

His ostrich horse cawed, trying to lean its head out of the alley upon smelling something tasty.

Shui shushed the bird, stroking its neck gently as he guided it back down the alley. Li Mei had managed to run him ragged without even knowing it.

* * *

"How many?" he sipped slowly from the cup, interrupting the long silence.

"A large enough force that it's a concern, but not so large that we suspect any level of failure."

"I am confused; from what I recall there is little to no reason for the Fire Nation to invade the valley."

"We haven't had the opportunity to apprehend or interrogate any Fire Nation soldiers, so we can't determine what their motivation behind it is."

"When do you anticipate their advance?"

"Scouts have informed me that they're camping lightly. This could be because they aim to leave no trace for the sake of a surprise attack."

"If that's the case, then they've already failed," Chin-Hwa noted, taking another sip.

"The alternative is that they intend to invade soon enough that establishing a camp would be pointless."

"So the safest assumption to make is that they will advance soon," Wen Lan lifted her cup, sipping deeply from it.

"Seung, you have yet to explain how the Demon comes into play. I trust you know better than to try to recruit him through Wen Lan. The Earth Kingdom has tried many times to gain his favor."

"Yes, and each time they have met with failure. I do not wish to trouble the Demon with such an offer when I understand he has no desire to fight alongside us."

Wen Lan sipped the tea again, lowering it as she looked in the direction of the mountains. She hoped quietly that Jung was not sitting, waiting for her with suspicion that she had chosen not to come despite promising she would. Worse yet, perhaps he was offended. Closing her eyes, she hoped for this not to be the case, hoped that he would wait patiently for her. That she would arrive with a kettle of tea to find him sitting, facing the wall as he always did. That they would continue their conversation from where it had left off.

"However," Seung interrupted her thoughts, "my men are restless. We have a superior understanding of the valley, the river and the land in general. I am confident that we will be able to emerge victorious. The others, though…They are restless."

"Restless?" Chin-Hwa halted his hand, looking curiously towards the general.

"Though eager to fight the Fire Nation and show them our strength, the men fear being attacked on a second front by the Demon of War. Already, there are rumors circulating among the troops."

"Rumors?" Wen Lan asked, curious.

"Yes. There is a rumor that the Demon is actually Avatar Roku, returning to end the war by destroying all those who perpetuate it. Another claims he isn't Roku, but that he can change into any element. After hearing that rumor, another soldier corrected the one reciting it by saying that he couldn't actually change into other elements, but could become one with the shadows. Another corrected this, claiming he is able to bend shadows, not become them."

"Wild stories," Chin-Hwa smiled, entertained by the notions as he took another sip.

"There are others, also," Seung smiled. "It's said that he can controls beasts, while another claims he is of another world. At one point there was a short-lived rumor that he is able to bend metal."

Wen Lan lifted her hand to her mouth, giggling lightly as she memorized each of these. She was sure that the stories of his reputation would entertain Jung later on.

"I understand that he will not fight alongside us," the general's face took on a more serious appearance. "But I was hoping, lady Wen Lan…That you would speak to him on my behalf."

"For what purpose?" she asked curiously, lifting her cup again.

"I offer that all searches to locate the Demon will cease, as well as all wanted posters featuring him be removed. In exchange, I ask that when this battle comes to pass, he not participate in it. If this is the case, my men will have nothing to fear from that front, and will fight to their full potential against the Fire Nation."

"…Hmm," Chin-Hwa took another sip, as Wen Lan stared at the general.

"If he refuses, I shall accept that and prepare a squad to try to delay him so that our main troops can focus. I raise no fist against him, nor hunt him down. I ask on behalf of my men," he bowed down to her, facing the ground. "I implore you, lady Wen Lan. Please speak with him."

She stared at him, standing slowly. She bowed to Chin-Hwa, whispering.

"May I be excused to consider this, lord Chin-Hwa?"

He nodded his head, dismissing her as he breathed out slowly.

Sitting back up, Seung looked towards his old friend. "I'm sorry to have put her in such a position."

"I would be ashamed of your actions, had they been selfish. You act on behalf of your men, something I can respect and find admirable."

"She seems shaken. I regret having caused that."

"It is a difficult choice, for her. In the eyes of a soldier, the Demon of War is to be feared. A whirlwind of fury with no compassion, just strength. To Wen Lan, however…" he trailed off as he looked towards the panel she passed through as she left. "To Wen Lan, he is human. And though I have no evidence of such, I suspect that he is a compassionate man. Kind, even."

"What leads you to believe this?" he asked curiously.

Chin-Hwa smiled softly, taking another sip from his cup before setting it down. "She has spent every day since her arrival visiting the man. I doubt such would be the case if he was anything but."

"I see," he nodded. "My only regret as a soldier is that it makes it impossible for me to see the Demon in the same light she does, to approach him without being met with intense suspicion."

"A soldier is nothing more than a profession. A man may be a merchant, a painter or a king. Yet these are not meant to define us; merely give us direction."

Seung smiled, nodding his head again. "I am always grateful for your wisdom."

"And I am always grateful for your company. But more so, I am grateful for levity when a scenario has far too much gravity to it."

"Hmm?"

"Xiu!" he barked, turning his head towards the panel as Seung jumped slightly, startled.

The panel slid open quickly, as Xiu looked towards the old noble with slight aggravation. She loathed being barked for.

"Yeah, what do you wa-" it was at that moment that she noticed Seung sitting across from the smiling old man. Her face took on a sudden and intense shade of red as she leaped back, slamming the panel shut. She slid it open very slightly, peering in.

"Y…Yes, lord Chin-Hwa?" Her eyes were already slightly narrowed towards the old man, suspecting his game already.

"Xiu, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to fetch another kettle and fill general Seung's cup?"

"S…Surely one of your…Many, many," she put strong emphasis on the word the second time, "servants could perform this task for you, my lord…?"

"No, I am entirely confident that only you can perform this task," he smiled cheerfully.

She wanted very much to wring his neck. "Are you certain you wouldn't rather have someone else do it…?"

"Xiu, I have spent all day praising your tea pouring skills to general Seung, please don't be so rude as to disappoint him just as he was looking forward to a demonstration."

"I was?" Seung looked towards the old man in confusion.

"You were."

"…I was," he looked towards the thin break in the panel, unable to identify the girl standing behind it. Quietly, he whispered to himself, "apparently."

"Yes, lord Chin-Hwa. Right away, lord Chin-Hwa," she was practically growling as the panel shut.

Seung stared in confusion.

Chin-Hwa grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

"Take a break, maggots!" Gang barked as he approached Wen Lan, the soldiers lying on the ground behind him, gasping for air as sweat soaked their bodies. Each anticipated that Gang would give Seung an intense rematch, the guards grateful that there were others for Gang to divide his usual punishment among.

She stared towards the flowers, recognizing a few as the same roses that grew in the valley.

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked, standing beside her attentively.

"Ah," she snapped back to attention, having lost herself in though. "My apologies Gang, I was not paying attention."

"I could tell, you usually scold me for pushing the others too hard within the first few moments of arriving," he noted.

She smiled softly. "So I do."

There was a silence before he stood beside her. "My lady, is somethin' on your mind?"

"Yes," she nodded, looking back towards the flowers. "There is a decision I must make."

Another pause passed between them as he leaned an arm up on a column, looking out towards the soldiers. "Lady Wen Lan…You remember when you were younger, and you would get sick?"

"I remember it did not happen often," she looked towards him.

"Right, 'cause you were strong! Had a lot of fire in your heart, still do. S'why I stick by you."

"You stick by me because you are a good and loyal friend," she interjected.

"Maybe," he continued looking at the flowers, as if lost in memories. "But that's not all of it. I've stuck around because of your spirit, 'cause of that fire. Same way I felt about your father," his face took on a slight and sudden sadness, as if he had discovered a memory he had would have much rather forgotten.

"I remember when I was younger…" she answered his expression with a warmer memory. "You would tell me stories before I slept. Every morning, father would tell me which were true and which you had made up."

"Every one of those stories was true, not a single lie among 'em," he composed himself proudly, almost regally.

"Even the one where you wrestled the unagi and won?" she raised an eyebrow as a slight grin of suspicion crept over her face.

"Well, no."

"I knew it."

"It was two unagi," he corrected. "And I did it without firebending."

She laughed softly, her focus on the flowers having faded.

"You just ask anybody from the Fire Nation, everyone ate nothing but unagi for a week!"

"If Xiu were here, she would tell you that you are a silly old man," she teased.

"And Xiu isn't here, so I'm not a silly old man. I'm whatever you think I am."

"I think…That you are my oldest, dearest friend. And that you would never lie to me."

"Then that's exactly what I am," the old guard smiled.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Always."

"Point is…I stick by you because even when you were little, I always believed you were right about everythin'. That fire in your heart has always been there, never fades, never leaves. S'why Xiu and the others are still here, too. And no matter what," he lifted his finger, placing it over her heart.

She looked down at the finger, her eyes trailing up towards her old friend's face.

"…You keep making decisions with that, and more people'll see the same."

There was a moment of silence as the wind passed calmly, before Wen Lan wrapped her arms around Gang's chest, hugging him tight.

He laughed, hugging her before patting her shoulders. "Now, you go do what you've gotta do. I've gotta get these guys ready for anythin'," he grinned as he stepped back, nodding his head towards the still resting soldiers.

She bowed, smiling warmly. "Thank you, Gang."

He bowed back, deeply. "Always, my lady." He then turned, marching towards the soldiers.

"Gang?"

He turned his attention back towards them.

"Please don't push them too hard," she smiled.

He smirked, before continuing towards the guards. Waving out a hand, he barked at them to resume, the command met with unanimous groaning.

As she smiled and watched the soldiers train, a voice called out to her from down the hallway.

"Wen Lan!" Sun hurried towards her, panting and sweating with worry.

"Hmm? Sun?" she made her way towards the woman, taking her shoulders gently. "What's wrong?"

"The tea house," she breathed out heavily. "You have to come!"

* * *

"Your tea is ready, lord Chin-Hwa," Xiu said lowly as she approached the panel.

"Ah, excellent! Please come in!"

"Lord Chin-Hwa, it's fine. I can pour it myself, please don't trouble your servants," Seung pleaded.

"Nonsense Seung! Believe me, this is exactly what the situation has called for."

She slid the panel open, now dressed in an elegant robe, her hair tied up and neatly presented as she skillfully held a tray with a kettle carefully placed in the center.

"Xiu, you look lovely today! Is it a special occasion?" Chin-Hwa smiled innocently.

"Oh lord Chin-Hwa, you flatter me," it took extreme discipline to control her tone in a way that would not reveal her intense sarcasm. It took just as much, if not more discipline, to stop her face from glaring angrily towards him.

Xiu did not have extreme discipline.

"Please start with my cup, I find that this discussion has left me rather thirsty."

She approached slowly, contemplating whether or not pouring the tea into the old man's lap would be worth the aggravation. She resigned to behaving, overpowered by the desire to look both beautiful and capable in front of the young general.

Chin-Hwa nodded towards his cup, smiling.

She poured slowly, trying hard to focus on the cup and kettle. She was defeated as she glanced towards Seung.

Had he been looking towards the cup, she would have perhaps managed to maintain her concentration. Had he been looking away, it would have been even easier. Such was not the case; Seung was staring straight at her, for the very simple reason that he could not bring himself to look anywhere else.

Frozen, she was snapped back to attention by Chin-Hwa.

"Xiu? That's quite enough."

"Eh?" She turned quickly, glancing down as she noticed the cup overflowing. She pulled back quickly, almost dropping the kettle. Upon grasping it again, she singed her hand slightly, stifling a yelp of pain as she grasped the handle again.

Her posture was as rigid as a steel bar, her face a deep shade of red.

"Now, would you be so kind as to fill general Seung's cup?"

She glared towards the old man, wanting to kick him in the face. Slowly and gracefully, she lowered herself in front of the cup, pouring carefully. This time, she made sure to stare at the cup and nothing else. She placed the kettle between them upon finishing, lifting the empty one from before.

"Should you need anything else, please ask any of the other servants. I have business I must tend to in the market," she had rehearsed the line carefully, walking out of the room as quickly as possible.

Seung continued staring at her until the panel had shut.

Affection is hardly ever instant, yet it has the tendency to begin with the same feature, no matter how faint it may be; admiration. Whether it is of an accomplishment, strength or some unique facet.

Chin-Hwa smiled knowingly as he sipped from the cup, recognizing this same feature in the face of the young general.

The panel slid open suddenly, Wen Lan standing with an expression of urgency as Sun stood behind her.

"General Seung, I have taken time to consider your offer."

He looked quickly towards her, his attention grasped.

"I thank you for your consideration, but I feel that visiting him for so long, only to bring in matters of the war, would be an insult. I would prefer to avoid any action that would risk my friendship with him."

There was a brief silence before Seung stood, bowing. "I understand completely and thank you for granting me an audience, lady Wen Lan."

She bowed towards him, then towards Chin-Hwa. "My lord, there is something I must tend to in the village."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, nodding to dismiss her.

Turning quickly, she ran ahead of Sun as the two hurried away.

"I understood that my request would most likely meet disapproval, yet there was some degree of hope in me that she would speak with him on my behalf."

"She values that which she has with him," Chin-Hwa nodded as he stood beside Seung.

"Oh well," Seung smiled. "I don't feel the discussion was a loss."

Chin-Hwa grinned, stepping into the hallway as he said casually, "Will you join us for dinner tonight? Xiu will most likely have returned by then."

Seung stood there, blushing very faintly before following after his old friend.

* * *

Wen Lan pushed her way through the crowd, forcing her way through the door. She stood there, staring towards the corner.

He sat against the wall, the hat with the orchid symbol placed gently beside his foot.

The patrons sat silently, staring towards her as she entered.

Min stepped out of the kitchen, narrowing her eyes. "Finally! Where've you been all day?!"

Wen Lan looked quickly towards the old woman, bowing deeply. "My apologies, aunt Min! There were matters at lord Chin-Hwa's estate I had to see to!"

"Well, next time send someone to tell me that! You know how many came in lookin' for plum tea! I can't make plum tea; I'm allergic to the stuff! I get hives! And then this oaf!" she waved her hand towards him.

There was a very sharp gasp from the patrons as they stared at old pain Min, who had just called the Demon of Kun valley "oaf."

He simply sat there, silent.

"He comes in asking where you are! I tell him you're not here; he just sits in the corner and says he'll wait! And you!" she waved towards Sun. "You run out of here panicking just 'cause there's a demon in the shop! Get some backbone!"

Sun glared, clenching her teeth slightly at the old woman.

"Bah, fine! Check up on him and then help me out, too many people ask for plum! Bunch of kids I tell you, they just order it 'cause he likes it!" She continued complaining as she stepped back into the kitchen, the sound of banging kettles and yelling heard before Sun's daughter ran in after her.

Wen Lan looked back towards Jung, stepping towards him carefully. She kneeled down in front of him, smiling softly.

The mask faced towards her, signaling that his attention was on her and her alone.

"I apologize for making you wait..." she offered.

"It's fine," he answered.

"I was worried that you would think I had broken my promise to come back for tea. That you would be offended."

"You wouldn't break a promise." He said it with a confidence that implied it was a basic law of nature.

"Never," she smiled. "Especially…" she trailed off, blushing faintly as she caught herself.

The mask simply stared towards her, silently.

"…Especially to you," she said quietly as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

There was another silent pause, before he reached his hand behind his ankle, extending it towards her.

She looked down as he opened the hand, revealing a freshly picked orchid. Her face grew a bit warmer as she brought her hand to it, touching it.

As she took the orchid carefully, she felt the back of her finger touch against his palm.

It was not distant, nor cold. It did not infect her with an evil aura, or simply turn to shadow.

It merely confirmed that which she had suspected; that which she had known to be true, more so than any other. He was no demon born of war, nor any other hatred.

He was human, his palm warm to her touch.

She held the orchid carefully, smiling before looking back towards the mask.

"Did you bring this, for me…?" she whispered. She understood that this was not a moment to be readily shared with the other patrons.

Slowly, just as he had done each time she walked down the trail, he nodded.

She looked towards the other patrons, then back to him. "I think I should help aunt Min with the tea, or she might become even crankier…If you would like…May I walk with you back to the mountain, once things here have calmed?"

Without hesitation, his voice answered. "I would like that."

She smiled, nodding as she began attempting to affix the orchid to her hair. Still blushing lightly, she made her way into the kitchen, tying up the sleeves of her robes to make her work easier.

As the sun set, the tea house had already taken on its usual levity, the Demon becoming a natural feature of the shop.

When things had grown calm enough, the two made the trek back to Jung's cave, their conversation picking up from the exact spot it had left off the other day. Wen Lan shared with him the legend of a great Phoenix, Jung following with an old tale of a large mountain that rested upon the shell of a larger tortoise.

As they neared the cave, Wen Lan finished explaining about the audience she and Chin-Hwa had with Seung that morning.

"I refused, since I felt it might cause you to become uncomfortable with my presence."

"Why tell me now?" the mask glanced towards her.

"I felt as though you would want to know of the upcoming battle," she looked up towards the mask. "I would have felt guilty knowing about it and not telling you."

"That is kind of you," he noted, looking back towards the path. "I do not…" he stopped in his tracks, trailing off. The statement had begun naturally, his words stopping as he realized that which they carried.

She came to a stop, a few paces ahead of him. "Jung? Are you alright?"

Silently, he stared. Moment later, he finished the statement. "…I do not feel uncomfortable with your presence."

Hearing this, warmth spread over her cheeks yet again. She bowed gracefully, grateful that the night would do well at hiding her blush. "I thank you for that."

He continued walking, stepping towards the cave. Turning towards her, he bowed.

"Thank you for the tea."

She bowed deeply, smiling softly. "Thank you for waiting, and for the orchid." She turned, almost losing her footing. "Jung…May I come back tomorrow, to join you for tea?"

"I would enjoy that," he started. "Very much." The words were growing easier over time.

"So would I," she nodded, smiling. She turned, walking along the path. As the mountain threatened to obstruct her view, she looked up once again.

Though it was dark, she could make out his figure in the moonlight. He nodded his head slowly.

Smiling, she nodded back, continuing along the moonlit path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Nine: Preparations

"You're sure about this?" he whispered.

"Will you calm down? It's no big deal; we just go in, take care of business, then run for it."

"Still, what if they're awake?"

"Then tie them up! Why are you so nervous?"

"You didn't see the soldiers, this morning?"

"No, what soldiers?"

"Some Earth Kingdom soldiers were passing through the town this morning!"

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'?! There're soldiers in the village, how can you be so calm about this?!"

"Because if I didn't notice 'em, then there obviously weren't enough to get worked up about. Now shut up and keep your head low."

"Fine," he grunted. "Just go over it one more time."

"You're an idiot."

"Going over it calms me down!"

"Fine, if it'll get you to stop whining. We go in through the back, tie up anyone who gets in our way. We take a cart and load it up with stuff, pile all of their valuables in the middle. We put worthless junk on the outside so no one notices. I ride alongside the guy; you hide among the stuff directly behind him with your knife. That way, he doesn't make a fuss when we leave the village."

"Wait, what do we do when we get far enough away?"

"If he makes trouble? We kill him. If he cooperates, we'll just tie him up and leave him in a tree or something."

"Alright. I just hope this works."

"When has this not worked?"

"When have we ever been in a village with soldiers, before?!"

"Quiet down! Geez, you're annoying. Just get ready, got it?" He lowered his hood over his face, keeping low to the ground as he passed the stable.

The second thief followed suit, still nervous.

The stable door opened slightly, Shui peering out with a grimace as he wondered when this mission would permit him a decent night's sleep.

* * *

The understanding of the upcoming battle brought an awkward quiet into the valley. Business carried on as usual, men still discussed the weather and local politics. Nobles carried on in their practices, children still played. Yet there was a tension shared throughout Bai-Jing, comparable to the sensation felt when standing in the center of a storm, understanding that lightning could crash down at any moment.

Soldiers sharpened their weapons. Earthbenders pushed themselves harder, gasping for air as they trained. Seung's forces were eager to demonstrate their skill.

Those who could not fight contributed as best they could. Merchants offered rations to the soldiers; children prepared small tokens of hope and offered prayers. Blacksmiths unified under one cause; forging weapons that would neither break nor falter in battle.

Silently, an old woman sat before a kettle of tea, her eyes narrowed as she fought off memories.

"Mother," Sun caught her attention as she entered the kitchen, brushing aside the cloth separating it from the serving area. "Is everything alright with Wen Lan?"

"Why?" Min glanced over her shoulder towards her daughter.

"She took a different kettle than usual this morning, it seemed unusual."

"I told her to take that kettle," she explained as she turned her attention back towards the tea in front of her.

"Why?" Sun set down a kettle, taking another in its place.

"It has a very special tea in it, one I brewed this morning and told her to bring to the Demon." There was an untypical stillness about the old woman.

"Eh? Why is it special?"

"It's the war tea."

Sun stopped, staring at the old woman.

There was a dead silence between the two, Sun breaking it in a hushed tone.

"I thought you said you'd never brew that again."

"I did."

"Then why?"

"Old man Chin stopped in, a week ago."

Sun raised an eyebrow, wondering how this had anything to do with her question.

"Told me about Wen Lan; what it was like when she arrived. Why she's here, why she's staying as his successor. Told me everything."

"Why?" she asked in submission to her mother's tangent.

"I asked, since it's always too busy in here for me to talk to Wen Lan about it. I was curious about her, felt it'd be a good idea to learn more."

Sun smiled faintly. "You asked because you like her," she noted.

"Bah," she muttered. "Anyway, she wants peace. Wants to make it so people stop dying because of the war."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sun set the kettle down.

"Me either. I think it's a good idea, though. This war's been going on as long as I can remember, I'm sick of it," she glared.

"What does that have to do with the war tea, mother?"

"Peace," Min stared towards the kettle she had been focusing on so intently. "It's a beautiful thing. And like all beautiful things, it's hard to hold onto. Tries to slip away when you aren't paying attention, makin' the effort to keep it. But her and that Demon…" she trailed off a bit, firming her upper lip. "I feel like they can do it. So I won't let them die."

"And you think the war tea's going to keep them going?" Sun narrowed her eyes. "You think that some magical tea is going to save them somehow?"

"The war tea invigorates the spirit, strengthens it. Makes it so that you can always stay standing, no matter how many you're up against," she explained, her focus still on the kettle.

"Father died because of that tea!"

"That old fool died because he insisted he was strong enough that he didn't need it; show me he'd come back from the battle without drinking it beforehand!" Min snapped as she turned towards her daughter, approaching angrily. "But no, he went in and got himself killed and left me to raise two small children who would ask me every day when their father was coming home!"

"Mother," Sun started.

"But he was never coming home, because he was too stubborn to drink it when I asked him to! Left me to sit and wonder every day whether it was my fault that he died or not, if the tea would've made a difference! I'm an old woman now, and I can't take anyone else dying!" Tears welled in her eyes as she clenched her fists, scolding her daughter.

"…Mother," she trailed off, feeling warmth in her face as tears came to her.

"That Demon stands out there every battle, and now that Fire Nation girl is going to stand right beside him just because they both believe in peace, and I can't take them disappearing, I won't have it!" she turned back towards the kettle, her shoulders shaking as she cried quietly.

Silently, Sun stepped towards her mother, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"…At least teach me how to make it."

Without a word, the old woman turned and hugged her daughter tightly, clinging to her. Moments later, she lifted the kettle she had been staring at so carefully, handing it to Sun.

"Take that to old man Chin, he needs it right now."

"Eh!?" Sun's eyes went wide. "Old man Chin is going to fight?!"

"I don't know," Min shrugged, her face still stinging from the tears. "But I suspect he knows people who will. I'll teach you to brew it when you get back," she turned her back to Sun, taking another kettle and a few herbs.

After a moment, Sun bowed obediently. Stepping out into the serving area, she was greeted by standing patrons.

"Sun," one of the blacksmiths stepped forward. "Go get your mother."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We ain't soldiers or anythin', but we want to help. We want her t'make all of us some of that tea," he explained.

Behind him, the other patrons nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"…Hmph," Min stepped out from behind the cloth, folding her arms. "You heard all of that, did you?"

"What can I say?" the blacksmith grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're a loud old pain."

She smirked, closing her eyes. "Bunch of kids," she started. "You're gonna drink it just because your hero is. Fine then, I'll make the tea for each of you."

The patrons grinned, eager to get to work.

"It's gonna cost four times my normal price, ingredients are expensive," she said flatly.

The patrons stared, some groaning quietly while others muttered about the old woman never missing an opportunity.

"Fine," the blacksmith grunted. "Just go get it ready."

"Sun, go deliver that then come back, we've got work to do!" Min grinned, hurrying her daughter out the door. She turned, waving her granddaughter to seat and begin serving them all. Grinning wildly, she stepped into the kitchen.

There was a battle to come, but so long as she was contributing as best she could without holding back, there was little for old pain Min to worry over.

* * *

"Ready?" the first thief drew out his knife, now positioned just outside the merchant's back door.

"Ready," the second answered quietly, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade as he crouched behind his partner.

"Ready," Shui noted, crouching just behind the second thief.

"Eh?" the second thief turned his head, met by the flat of an axe slamming into his face. He fell to the ground as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

The first thief jumped back, sliding briefly to a halt as he brandished his knife. "Who're you?"

Shui tapped the unconscious thief with his foot, looking towards his opponent. "Just a traveler who overheard your plans," he shrugged as he smiled.

"Traveler, eh? So no one'll miss you!" he grinned sadistically as he rushed Shui, his speed managing to catch the boy off guard. He lashed the knife out horizontally, Shui stepping back to dodge. Taking another step in, the thief launched his palm out towards his face.

Shui ducked quickly, turning his body as he slammed the butt of the axe into his assailant's gut, checking his shoulder firmly into his chest to push him back.

He gasped for air, the strike having knocked the wind out of him. Clenching his teeth, he kicked forward again, this time drawing out a second knife as he twisted quickly.

Stepping in, Shui lifted his axe to deflect the first knife, his grip loosening before he could notice the second. The axe flew from his hands, lost in the night's darkness.

Grinning, the thief stepped in, stabbing forward from both sides.

His face tensed, his eyes closing as he took a firm stance. Stepping forward, Shui set himself between the thief's arms, extending his fist as a burst of fire erupted from his hand.

Eyes wide, the thief launched backwards. He rolled around frantically as he hit the ground, trying to extinguish the flames. He brought himself up quickly, turning to meet with Shui's fist.

He remained still, waiting for any action from either thief before accepting confidence in his victory. Noticing that both lay motionless, he smiled softly as he folded his arms, nodding with satisfaction as his accomplishment.

"Hey, now I recognize you…You're the Fire Nation soldier that stopped by our clinic!" Li Mei called out from the merchant's doorway, his entire family standing behind her.

Shui stared blankly towards them, closing his eyes and sighing as he realized his cover had been completely blown.

* * *

"Before you go, I ask that you drink this," Chin-Hwa offered a cup of tea to the general, nodding insistently.

"This doesn't look like any tea I've ever had before," Seung observed. "It smells unique. What is it?"

"A special brew prepared by Min. I've had a kettle prepared for your soldiers; please see to it that each of them gets at least a sip."

Sipping from it, Seung's face tightened. "It's so bitter," he noted.

"Yes, very. But I assure you, this tea will provide you greater luck in battle than the strongest blade."

"I see," he smiled as he glanced down at the contents of the cup. He took a second sip, this time deeper.

"Seung, I've taken the liberty of having your armor treated and strengthened by a local smith who I find to be very reliable."

Setting the cup down, Seung bowed towards his old friend. "You are too kind to me, lord Chin-Hwa."

"Any kindness I may show you fails to demonstrate that which you truly deserve, my friend," he smiled, nodding gently. "Your soldiers await you just outside the entrance. Would you prefer to don your armor now?"

"Yes, if it's no inconvenience to you."

"No, none at all! I had counted on it," he smiled innocently, before barking. "Xiu!"

Glaring angrily at Chin-Hwa's barking, Xiu approached the panel leading to the room. Recomposing herself, she slid the panel open gently with her back while holding the general's armor in her hands, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, I brought you the armor you had requested."

"Very good Xiu, I appreciate your efforts," he nodded.

Seung glanced at the armor, his attention more focused upon the one holding it.

"That will be all for now, Xiu."

"Thank you, my lord." She set the armor down carefully before Seung, her eyes closed for fear of catching his gaze in hers and making a fool of herself again. Quickly, she hurried to the door, closing the panel as she left.

Seung turned towards his armor, standing as he began equipping it. Holding the headpiece under his arm, he bowed again towards Chin-Hwa. "Lord Chin-Hwa, would you be so kind as to escort me out?"

"Of course, of course," he smiled, walking alongside the general.

As they opened the entrance doors, the soldiers stood at attention, awaiting their commander. Chin-Hwa remained at the doorway, nodding to Seung as he stepped forward.

After a few steps, a familiar voice brought him to a halt.

"Wait up," Gang grunted, leaning against the entrance with folded arms.

Seung turned towards the old bodyguard, slightly nervous in his presence. "Ah, hello Gang."

"You're not goin' anywhere without me," he stepped down beside Seung.

"Excuse me?" the general was confused.

"I'm goin' with you. I have t'make sure you don't die, so I can get my rematch." He grinned as he looked at Seung, his gaze alone enough to intimidate.

"Gang, are you sure about this?" Chin-Hwa stepped towards them, stroking his beard.

"Of course! Someone's gotta make sure he comes back alive!" He laughed as he smacked Seung's shoulder.

"What will I tell Wen Lan?"

"…Hmm," the old guard's expression became serious as he looked towards the soldiers. Turning back towards Chin-Hwa, he smiled. "Just tell her I'm off training to fight someone strong."

"I see," the old noble nodded gently. "Seung, have you any objections to this?"

Seung looked towards Gang again, confident that there was no answer that would discourage the old firebender.

"None, lord Chin-Hwa."

"Good!" Gang folded his arms again.

"Indeed. Gang, before you go, there is something I would like you to drink."

"What, the tea? I already drank a kettle of it. Let's go!" He barked as he approached the soldiers, throwing his fist towards the sky.

The soldiers, having trained with Gang for the past few days, felt a sudden relief that he was now on their side.

Seung smirked slightly as he watched him approach the soldiers. Turning back towards Chin-Hwa, he bowed once again.

"Thank you again for your kindness."

"Thank you again for your friendship. I wish you safe victory and passage. Please return here when all has been settled."

"Of course," he nodded. He turned, taking a few steps before yet another voice called to him.

"General Seung!"

He turned, blushing faintly as Xiu approached quickly.

"General Seung, I…" she became quiet as she drew closer, blushing as she stood a foot away from him. "I made you…Um…I brought you…" She looked towards the ground.

Lifting his hands, he touched the edges of the hat she was holding. "This…?"

She looked at his hands, then towards his face. Still blushing, she nodded slightly. "Y…Yes."

He stared as he examined it, impressed by the craftsmanship.

The hat was shaped like most of the Earth Kingdom hats, a shade of olive rather than dark green. On the center of the top lay the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, the sides adorned with a pattern that was pleasing to any eye.

"Thank you," he blushed slightly, before bowing. "I am grateful for your consideration."

"No, no," she waved her hands as he bowed, before bringing her hands in front of her, bowing deeply. "Thanks, I mean, thank you…For…Visiting lord Chin-Hwa."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled. "I'll be sure to again, soon."

"You will?" she asked quickly, before blushing. "I mean, yes, that would be excellent." Suspecting she was making a fool of herself, she turned quickly, running back towards Chin-Hwa.

Staring at her as she ran, Seung smiled before turning back towards his soldiers. He withdrew the headpiece of his armor, placing the hat over his head. As he caught up to Gang, the old firebender glanced down at him.

"Nice hat," he observed.

"Yes, I think it's excellent," his cheeks became slightly flushed. "Lord Chin-Hwa's servant, Xiu, made it for me."

"Oh, Xiu! You don't say!"

"You know her well?" he looked up towards Gang.

"Know her well? She and I've been working together for years! I know all about 'er!"

"I see," Seung thought quietly, before asking. "Could you tell me about her, then?"

"Sure thing! What should I start with? The time she was chased by turtle ducks or the time when she and lady Wen Lan came in completely covered in purple pentapuses?

"I hope they return safely," Chin-Hwa stroked his beard as Xiu stood beside him.

"Of course they will!" she folded her arms. "You think it'd take just an army to stop Gang?"

"Ha ha, I suppose you're right," the old noble laughed.

"The old man'll keep fighting until he's run out of opponents," she stared after them.

"I also hope for general Seung's safe return," Chin-Hwa glanced towards her as he continued stroking his beard.

She blushed slightly, her arms still folded. "Yeah, he should be alright. Gang's watching his back."

"Yes. It would be quite a shame if your boyfriend were to become injured during battle," he turned, smiling innocently as he entered the estate.

Xiu's face took on a sudden intense shade of red as she turned quickly towards Chin-Hwa. "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled after him.

"Of course he isn't," the old man laughed as he entered the hallway.

Xiu stared after him, frowning slightly at the old noble before turning back towards the soldiers, now disappearing into the horizon. She hoped silently for Gang and Seung's safe return before hurrying to chase after Chin-Hwa.

* * *

"So that's it," the merchant nodded slightly as he sat across from Shui, Li Mei sitting to their side.

"That's ridiculous," Li Mei protested angrily. "I can do just fine on my own, I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm not here to babysit you," Shui narrowed his eyes a bit, having taken his assignment rather seriously. "I was just sent to make sure you were alright, your father wants to make sure you come back alive."

"Well, like I said, I was doing just fine on my own!" she crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

"You were about to get robbed!"

"Well, technically, I was about to get robbed, she just happened to be here," the merchant interjected.

"Regardless, robbery was about to take place, and you would've been caught in the middle of it," he glanced towards Li Mei.

"No, I could've handled them just fine!"

"How do you figure?" Shui found himself becoming slightly irritated by the girl's protests.

She fished around in her sleeve, taking out a small packet. "Blinding powder!"

"What? Where did you get that?" the merchant raised an eyebrow.

"I mixed it the day after I left home," she slid the packet back into her sleeve, crossing her arms again. "It's easy to make, you just have to grind it up well."

"Alright, so what if they knocked you out first and tied you up?"

"I use this fish bone I sharpened," she explained as she searched around in her sleeve again.

"How much do you have hidden in those sleeves?" the merchant leaned over, glancing curiously.

"That's not the point!" Shui protested. "You were in danger, so I acted! And whether you wanted me to or not, I did. So you'll just have to deal with that."

"Fine, and now I'm telling you that I don't need your help, so go home!"

"I can't do that," Shui opened an eye as he glanced towards her.

"Why not?" she looked towards him with frustration.

"You're not the one who gave me the assignment, your father did."

"Then go home and tell him you failed!"

"How did I fail?"

"Well, I figured out you were following me, didn't I? That means you failed," she explained.

"Actually, he said his assignment was the follow you and make sure you were alright. That's valid whether you know he's there or not," the merchant noted.

"Whose side are you on?" Li Mei lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Look, instead of just complaining, why don't you just accept that I'm here, go to wherever it is you're headed, then turn around and go home so I don't have to follow a whiney little brat anymore?" Shui was becoming agitated as he glared towards Li Mei.

"I was making good time, now I'll move slower because I have to make sure that you're alright!"

"I've managed to keep up with you and fend for myself; you're the one who doesn't know how to take care of herself!"

"I don't need you!"

"And I don't need you!"

"Great, so neither of you needs the other," the merchant sighed. "But from what I can gather, you're both too stubborn to walk away, so why don't you just resign to the fact that you're stuck together until Li Mei returns home?"

After a pause of consideration and stubborn silence, Shui looked away, grunting. "Fine."

"Fine," Li Mei scoffed, looking the other way.

"Now, where is it you're heading?" the merchant smiled slightly, having managed to make some headway.

"Bai-Sing," she looked towards the merchant, her arms still folded.

"What? What're you talking about?" Shui glanced towards her.

"What? I'm heading for Bai-Sing. Or do you suddenly not feel like following me?" she teased.

"No, I'm just curious as to why you're trying to find Bai-Sing, when your father told me that this lady you're after is in Bai-Jing!"

"Wait, Bai-Jing?" the merchant asked.

"Bai-Jing?" Li Mei blinked.

"Bai-Jing," he answered. "I don't even know where Bai-Sing is."

"It's on the opposite side of the great divide," the merchant answered. "You're sure you're supposed to be heading towards Bai-Jing?"

"Yes," Shui nodded.

"No, it was Bai-Sing, I'm sure of it!" she protested.

"If it's Bai-Sing, then why did your father say 'Bai-Jing'? And why is it that when I was dispatched to deliver a message to the lady you're after, it was addressed to 'Bai-Jing'?"

"Fine, maybe it is Bai-Jing! It's not a big deal! How close are we to Bai-Jing?" she looked towards the merchant.

"Heading from the Fire Nation?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You overshot Bai-Jing by about two weeks travel," he answered.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Li Mei buried her face in her hands and groaned, Shui doing the same.

* * *

Wen Lan sipped from the cup, cringing slightly at the unexpected bitterness of the tea. She looked up towards Jung, who was having similar reaction.

"She insisted on it, for some reason." Wen Lan took another sip.

"I'm sure she had a reason, then." Jung took another sip, tilting his mask back.

The two had spent the morning talking calmly, the upcoming battle having little gravity upon their discussions.

There was a sound in the distance, Wen Lan standing quickly as she heard it.

Jung turned towards the noise, springing to his feet.

The two rushed to the edge of the rock shelf, staring out towards the valley.

Everything seemed at peace, the source of the noise not visible.

It rang out again, more recognizable this time.

The sound of flame and shifting rock.

"There," Jung turned his body towards a distant trench locked between two mountains just at the border of the forest.

The battle had erupted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Ten: The Battle of Kun Valley

"Go back," Jung's tone became harsher as he landed on the mountain path.

"No!" Wen Lan's feet touched upon a rock slope just before landing gracefully behind Jung, following after quickly. "You and I share the same goal; we shall turn them away together!"

"What if you get hurt?" he barked, the mask glancing back towards her.

"Then I will keep fighting!" she answered defiantly.

"I don't want you to risk it."

"And I do not want to sit in the cave, wondering and worrying about your safety!" she scolded as she ran alongside him.

"Then go back to the village."

"No!" she continued staring forward, matching his pace.

"Why not?" the mask glanced towards her again.

"Because," her eyes tensed, her face warming slightly. "I cannot sit in a village and simply hope that you are safe. I need to be there with you to help you as best I can, I need you…" She trailed off.

Silently, it continued staring towards her.

"…I need you to come back," she whispered, still running as her eyes rose towards the distant sound of battle.

The mask stared at her silently, the sound of his feet thundering against the ground flooding the path as they pressed on. He faced forward, picking up speed. "Stay close when we get there, I won't let you be harmed."

She glanced towards him, nodding as she focused on the path before them.

Pushing forward, the two made their way towards the resounding conflict.

* * *

"You sure you two're gonna be alright?" the merchant asked as he fastened another bag of feed to Shui's ostrich horse.

"We should be fine, now that we have a map," Shui continued examining it, carefully planning their course.

Li Mei remained in the distance, still trying to live down her mistake. She stroked Ryo's neck as he cawed loudly, becoming restless.

"Alright. Stay safe, keep to the main roads. And a bit of advice."

"Hmm?" the young firebender rolled up the map, placing it in his pouch.

"You saved my family from a whole mess of trouble. That's why I didn't give you two any trouble when I found out you were Fire Nation. But you should probably keep that to yourselves from hereon out."

Shui nodded, understanding the merchant's point. He bowed towards the man, waving towards his family as he tapped his heel against the ostrich horse's side.

Li Mei turned, bowing to the family and waving to the girls before following after.

"Alright. If we keep at the same pace you were moving at before, we can cut a lot of time off of the trip. That is, if we don't get lost or get the name confused," he glanced towards her as they continued on.

"I get it," she muttered. She had spent the last few hours completely embarrassed, hoping he would let the incident slip by without commenting on it.

"I should have known something was wrong when you passed through the mountains without even pausing."

"I get it," she growled.

"Hopeless," he sighed.

"Jerk."

Glancing towards her, he countered. "Mooselion breath."

"Stalker," she narrowed her eyes as she glanced at him.

"Brat."

"Kyo."

"Did you say 'Kyo'? What's a 'Kyo'?"

"The ostrich horse you're riding."

"Oh," he looked down, having never actually known the beast's name. "So?"

"Kyo. Buck buck."

"Wha-?" Shui didn't have time to finish the inquiry as the ostrich horse suddenly bucked back, launching him towards the ground. Landing facefirst, he looked up towards the bird, Li Mei passing it and giggling as she stroked its neck.

"I win," she turned her nose up confidently.

"This round," he mumbled as he stood, making his way back over towards the ostrich horse.

"Now you have to say 'Li Mei is the greatest, I would be lost without her wisdom'."

"Stop being a kid and give me the reins," he sighed as he stepped towards them. He noticed the two beasts suddenly quickening their pace as he drew closer.

"You've gotta say it first," she shrugged as she signaled Kyo and Ryo to go faster.

"Hey, I'm not kidding! Hold up!" he began chasing after them, picking up speed.

Li Mei laughed as they continued on, Shui yelling as he chased close behind. Her trip so far had been a lonely one, and though they had given one another wretched first impressions, she was grateful for the company.

* * *

"Keep driving them back!" Seung called out as he stepped forward, waving his hand in the direction of the opposition.

The Fire Nation had used the terrain to their advantage; the mountains giving them proper cover as they advanced towards the Kun valley. The strategy would have been a brilliant success, had Earth Kingdom scouts not discovered them earlier.

The battleground lay at the base of a steep rock slope, a stream running alongside it. Tall grass rest between the stream and thick forest, the Fire Nation advancing from the west as Earth Kingdom soldiers fought them from the east.

"Hold them off until admiral Kano arrives!" a Fire Nation lieutenant barked, waving a squad of assault troops forward.

"Cavaliers, meet them head on!" Seung motioned towards a series of armored ostrich horse riders, who immediately rushed towards the oncoming assault troops.

"Their general's the only bender, focus all attacks on him!" the lieutenant motioned towards Seung as a group of firebenders rushed to engage.

The cavaliers swept through the assault troops, their spears managing to take out most of their numbers. A few fell as they passed the benders, who stood their ground to release flames directly upon the ostrich horses.

A few shook off the flames, their armor deflecting enough of it that the fire was merely a nuisance. A few squirmed wildly, the flame igniting feathers beneath their armor, throwing off their riders in a fit of pain.

The firebenders continued forward, Seung waving aside his assault troops as the cavaliers turned to face a nearby squad.

"Let them come, I want you all focusing on their melee units!"

Two firebenders dove forward, twisting as they positioned their arms carefully. They landed with the intention of launching a fire attack directly into the general's chest, yet were greeted with spirals of flame tearing into them from the side.

"Amateurs!" Gang spit as he stepped forward, his clothing singing slightly as he dodged another firebender's attack. He countered by grabbing the bender's throat, lifting him and thrusting him headfirst into the ground. Standing firm the old guard grinned, eager for the next attack.

"Gang, hold off their benders as best you can. I want this finished before the Demon catches wind."

"It's no fun if there's a time limit," Gang grunted as he motioned his arms in a circle, dispelling a burst of fire. As two benders landed to either side of him he bent his knees, his arms crossing as a quick flare ignited on either side of him. Taking his assailants off balance, he extended his arms to either side as a burst of fire erupted from each, engulfing the two benders. He grinned as more approached him, his heart beating faster with glee.

"Push forward slowly, one step at a time. We want them as far away from the valley as possible!" Seung commanded as he walked the lines, inspecting the battlefield carefully.

"War Rhinos, forward!" the lieutenant screeched, furious at the fall of the firebenders.

Seung squinted, looking out towards the oncoming rhinos. He positioned himself carefully, laying his hands flat in front of him as he stepped forward, breathing sharply as he lifted his hands.

The rhinos charged forward, a wall of earth rising up in front of them. Each managed to barrel through it, shaking off the effects as another wall rose up to greet them. Two rhinos fell unconscious after slamming into it; three more fell after slamming into a third wall. All but one fell when the fourth wall obstructed their path.

Taking another careful step forward, Seung stabbed his hand into the air. As he did, a mound of dirt shifted just in front of the remaining rhino, a pillar of earth jutting out from the ground and stabbing into its chest.

It reeled backwards, the rider flailing his arms as he was cast into the air. As it fell, Gang turned towards Seung, grinning.

"Now I definitely want that rematch," he admired as he slammed a Fire Nation soldier face first into the ground.

"That is enough," the admiral sighed as he stepped onto the battlefield.

"The admiral has arrived!" the lieutenant screamed, waving his hands wildly towards all nearby soldiers.

Upon hearing this each Fire Nation soldier stepped back, their weapons still pointed towards the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Cease attacks, but stand your ground!" Seung called out as he stepped forward, noticing the sudden inactivity of the opposing side.

The man stepped forward quietly, his armor adorned with dragon patterns, his cape flowing in the wind. He looked to be middle-aged, his hair mostly black with faint traces of gray. The hair itself was straight and tied up carefully in a knot, his facial hair carefully trimmed. On each hand was a thick leather glove.

He lifted his hand to flick a bit of dirt off of a soldier's shoulder, folding his arms behind his back as he came to a stop in the center of the battlefield.

"I say," he nodded approvingly. "Whoever the Earth Kingdom commander here is, he's done a very impressive job. I don't think I could count all of your casualties on one hand," he complimented.

"Gang," Seung stepped beside the old guard. "Do you know this soldier?"

"No," Gang strained his eyes as he tried to recognize any particular feature. "Never seen 'im before."

"I must ask, who exactly is the commander here? I feel compelled to compliment the man!" he laughed heartily as he studied the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Seems weird though," Gang nodded towards him, patting Seung's shoulder. "He's callin' you out."

Seung stepped forward confidently, a look of suspicion in his face. "I am Seung, of the Earth Kingdom army! Is your pause in attack an attempt at surrender?"

The admiral laughed boisterously, motioning for a soldier to approach him. "You misunderstand, Seung of the Earth Kingdom army. Such a long name, by the way. You should really consider changing it. Perhaps just 'Seung?' Anyway, you misunderstand. You see, you and that firebender there have managed to decimate all of my firebenders."

Seung stared suspiciously, Gang grinned with satisfaction as he folded his arms.

"And you managed to do it with merely one earthbender. I find that statistic to be rather insulting to the Fire Nation. So, I've decided to become involved." He removed his cape, handing it to the soldier before dismissing him.

"I offer you the opportunity to surrender now; I wish to avoid needless bloodshed!" Seung called out to him.

"Fascinating, fascinating! You see, Seung of the Earth Kingdom army, while you look to avoid blood, since it sullies your precious earth, I look to spread it." He spread his legs quickly, his hands moving in a quick circular motion as a wall of flame surrounded him, extending quickly and engulfing all nearby Earth Kingdom soldiers before spreading. He recalled the flames, twisting them into a spiral around him, shaping them to form the rough outline of a dragon.

The Fire Nation soldiers stood motionless, admiring and intimidated by the display.

"I am Kano. Also known as 'the Dragon Tamer.' Servant to Fire Lord Azulon. Where I journey, death follows eagerly." His eyebrows rose slightly as he noticed the burnt walls of earth lying before him.

Seung, glaring towards the enemy, spread his stance as the walls lowered down from in front of his forces. Kano's attack had managed to decimate all soldiers close to him, yet the general's quick actions had saved three fourths of his attack force.

"Most impressive!" Kano laughed. "I'm no longer surprised that you managed to give my soldiers such trouble! I wonder though," he motions his hands carefully, the dragon's mouth opening to a silent roar before moving skyward. "Do you think your forces will fare so well, if you are in a position where all you can do is delay destruction?"

"I don't aim to delay; I aim to stop it entirely." Seung lifted a fist, a boulder rising up next to him. Lashing his leg out, he punted the hunk of earth, watching as it rolled along the rocky slope.

This was the signal. As the rock rolled over the slope, several chunks of the mountain launched from it, earthbenders leaping out from behind each. Seung had intended for them to be used as a last resort, but was forced to play his hand early.

"Unfortunate; I expected to fight the legendary brute Dak-Ho, not someone who actually stood a chance," Kano muttered with a grin.

The earthbenders took their stances, each lifting the section of mountain that had just concealed them. They launched them forward, watching as they tore through the Fire Nation forces.

Kano's dragon dispersed into the air, the admiral diving to dodge a chunk of rock. He stood laughing, both sides resuming the battle from where they had left off. Turning towards Seung, he lifted a hand to his mouth, cupping it to increase his volume.

"I say, I didn't quite expect such resistance! I suppose I'll have to move onto my alternate strategy!"

"What's he talking about?" Gang squinted, listening carefully.

Seung glared, analyzing each word.

"I'm dispatching a small force to invade and slaughter everyone in that quaint little village in the valley! At the same time, I'll be doing the same along a different path," he explained as he sidestepped a boulder. "You can do as you like, but keep in mind that anyone you send against me will die rather painfully!" he laughed again, waving a small group of shock troops into the forest before running in himself.

With shock, Seung quickly formed a strategy. "Gang, take two earthbenders and three soldiers, cut off that invading party!"

"What about you? You're not going for his trap, are you?" he asked quickly, motioning a few earthbenders to fall in on his position.

By then, Seung had already managed to run in the direction of Kano, yelling out orders to his next in command.

"Good luck," Gang grunted as he rushed after the Fire Nation shock troops, his party trailing close behind.

"Sir, what do we do?"

The second in command was sweating as he stared out over the battlefield. Gang had disabled the majority of the firebenders, the earthbenders now doing well in pushing the Fire Nation back.

"Keep going, just stick to general Seung's strategy," he nodded.

"Sir, they're pressing forward, I think they're…"

"They're what?" the second in command looked to the soldier, wondering why his eyes had suddenly grown so wide. He turned quickly towards the battlefield, his heart almost stopping as both sides calmed, staring in silence towards the base of the mountain slope.

There, draped in scars and wearing two shields stood the Demon, crouching as he landed. Standing just beside him in combat stance was a beautiful young Fire Nation noble.

* * *

"Ha ha, did you actually think I was going to trouble myself going to that village and killing everyone in it?" Kano laughed as he stood waiting in a clearing, the trees surrounding them on all sides.

"As a general, it's my responsibility to ensure their safety. Whether your threat was sincere or not, I must act to protect." He detached his cape, tossing it aside as he readied himself for what he felt inevitable.

"Well, you should probably anticipate failure. After I kill you, I am in fact going to murder everyone in that village. I would just rather do it without the worry that you'd arrive and spoil my fun," he shrugged.

Seung glared, taking his stance. He lifted his foot, slamming it down firmly onto the ground as a thin column of earth shot up before him. Crouching and sweeping, he segmented it at its base, catching the column over his shoulder. Spinning it around, he stopped as he faced the admiral readily.

"A staff made of dirt? Really, is that all you can offer to challenge me?"

The general remained steady, waiting for the proper moment to execute his attack.

The admiral stood in gleeful anticipation, his hands extended and tightened, his fingers burning with the desire to kill.

A calm wind passed, a leave snapping off of its branch.

The admiral shifted his weight slightly to the left.

Seung rushed forward.

* * *

"It's the Demon," someone muttered, gripping their weapon tighter.

"There's a Fire Nation girl with him. Maybe she seduced him over to their side," another guessed in a hushed tone.

"The Demon of War and an exile," the lieutenant chuckled. "It's as if the Earth Kingdom is offering us our enemies on a silver platter! Attack them," he grinned.

"Attack the moment he makes a move," the second in command whispered, panicking.

"You take the Fire Nation," Jung stood slowly.

"You say that because there are fewer." She glanced in the direction of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"I say it because I can deflect earthbender attacks; you can't."

"Fine," she whispered. "The moment I have finished though, I come to your aid."

"Fine," he answered.

She turned quickly, running alongside the slope and jumping into the fray. One lashed out quickly with a sword, missing as she ducked and swept her legs out to trip him. Pushing up with her hands, she jumped just as another stabbed a spear into the ground where she had landed. As she fell back to the ground she kicked another soldier in the face, landing on and snapping the spear that had just failed to impale her.

Jung rushed forward, lashing his arms out to knock aside boulders as they launched towards him. An earthbender stepped in front of him, preparing himself to raise a rock wall. Slamming a fist into his stomach, the Demon grasped him by the collar with the opposite hand, tossing him into a small ground of soldiers. Lifting his shield, he caught a pair of swords as they cut through the air, turning his body and lashing his other fist out to slam the assailant in the back of the head. He turned just in time to catch an oncoming boulder, turning and releasing it into another patch of soldiers.

Wen Lan stood firm, sidestepping attacks while motioning her hands to deflect others. A soldier stabbed his blade towards her, feeling her grasp his wrist before turning him around and kicking him into an oncoming soldier from the other side. She stepped backwards, slamming her elbow into the face of an attacker behind her just before kicking another in the face. She dove aside as a firebender launched an attack, spinning her legs out to sweep his feet out from under him. As he hit the ground, she twisted her body, cutting her ankle down onto his throat. Pushing against the ground she dove to the side, rolling to her feet before standing again, another squad of soldiers approaching.

A hammer tore through the air, Jung catching it with his palm before glancing at it. The soldier holding the hammer let out a frightened squeal just before feeling the Demon's fist slam into his face. Another soldier lashed his blade out towards the Demon's back, eyes going wide as Jung spun quickly, dodging and crouching, stepping back and smacking a shield into his chest. A wave of men approached, knocked back as he thrust his arm out, brushing them aside easily. A stealthy soldier managed to approach from behind, met only by the Demon's foot slamming into his chest. From the left, a rock managed to hit him square in the mask. He turned towards its source, the mask not even scratched by the attack. The earthbender who had launched it turned immediately, running as fast as he could. Jung lifted an unconscious soldier, throwing him at the earthbender, watching as the two collided and fell to the ground. Turning, he discovered more soldiers facing towards him nervously.

She stepped back as another spear stabbed near her foot, running up along it before flipping backwards, her kick breaking the attacker's nose as she knocked out a second soldier on her way down. Stepping out to the side, she struck a soldier in the gut with her elbow, spinning quickly and launching her leg out into the face of another. She recognized her next attacker's armor as being that of a lieutenant, his fat face hardly fitting the rank. His blade cut through the air, missing as she turned her body. He felt her elbow thrust into his throat, falling to his knees before she hit the back of her fist against his temple. She winced as the tip of a sword cut against her leg, turning and rewarding the assailant with a punch between the eyes. Wen Lan stepped back, resuming her stance as she looked at the few attackers remaining. She had only sustained a few negligible cuts and scrapes, there was little challenge these remaining troops could offer.

Jung slammed his shield into the head of another soldier, stopping as those remaining bowed down in front of him.

"Please," the second in command pleaded, "we apologize for attacking you; we just needed to buy the general some time!"

"Where is he?" the Demon stepped towards him, towering over the soldiers.

The second in command motioned weakly towards the forest Seung had disappeared into.

"Help her," he looked towards Wen Lan. She didn't need their help, but he wasn't willing to take the risk. He ran towards the forest.

He looked towards the soldiers, realizing that their distraction gave them a perfect window of opportunity. "You heard him," the second in command nodded, gripping a weapon as he and the others rushed the remaining Fire Nation soldiers.

Wen Lan stepped back as they began overwhelming the few soldiers that remained, looking out over the crowd towards Jung. She ran to the side, following after as quickly as she could.

* * *

"I don't get it," Gang crossed his arms, standing over the two soldiers. "I thought there were supposed to be more than this."

"Maybe the general managed to intercept the others on his way?"

"Nah," Gang frowned as he thought carefully. His eyes went wide as he looked towards the others. "It's a trap!"

"What?"

"You guys detain these two, then get back to the battlefield! I'll go make sure Seung's alright!" Gang ran quickly into the forest, clenching his fists as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Ha!" Kano laughed boisterously as he hit the ground, quickly taking a knee as he glared towards Seung.

The clearing was littered with chunks of earth and scorch marks, the two having managed a stalemate for a long while.

"You keep surprising me, Seung of the Earth Kingdom army! I figured I'd have you killed and gutted by now," he smiled as he stood back up.

Seung glared, still maintaining his stance.

"Oh come now…Surely a little conversation wouldn't kill you?"

"In this case," Seung stared, "I feel it might."

"Clever boy," the admiral grinned. "Well then, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll kill you now." He took his stance again, his hands moving quickly as his right arm was suddenly engulfed in flame, the fire peeling off and taking on the shape of a dragon head before launching towards Seung, the admiral's hands in constant motion.

Slamming his foot down, the general brought another wall of earth before him, extending his fist into it to slide it towards his opponent.

Kano dove to the side, lashing his hand out as another wave of flame tore through the air towards Seung.

The young general kept his arms bent at his side, stomping his right foot across his left as a pillar of earth stabbed up from the ground, dispersing the fire. He switched the motion, his left foot moving across his right as another pillar rose up just over the admiral's shoulder, tearing off a section of his armor.

"Oh my," Kano blinked. Narrowing his eyes, he looked towards Seung. "That's simply unacceptable." He growled, a vein forming on his head as a wall of flame tore across the ground towards his prey.

The general took his stance, faltering as a chain wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. Not having time to investigate, he motioned his hand frantically, a small mound of earth rising to divert the wall of flame just enough to miss him. Glancing quickly towards the chain, he viewed a Fire Nation shock trooper binding him from the shade of the trees.

"I'm afraid I haven't been entirely forthcoming with you, young general." Kano smiled, recomposing himself as he flicked a bit of dust off of his armor. "You see, I have every intention of killing you. I don't particularly care if honor is involved."

Seung glared at the admiral, watching as three other Fire Nation shock troopers stepped out behind him, each holding a chain.

"For what it's worth, you put up an excellent fight," he shrugged as he took his stance slowly, grinning.

His eyebrow rose curiously as he felt the chain take on a sudden slack. He looked quickly towards the source, his eyes going wide at the sight.

The Demon stood silently, the shock trooper lying against the tree with pieces of bark littering his face. The tree had a sudden bald spot where the soldier's head had met with it, the chain lying idly on the ground.

"Ah, so this is the Demon I keep hearing about!" Kano looked excitedly towards the figure. "I was hoping to encounter you during this trip! I've been curious; would you be interested in joining the Fire Nation army?"

The Demon stepped forward, his body tense with anger.

"No? Oh well, killing you is just as much a badge of pride for me," he shrugged.

Seung stood slowly, the Demon stopping beside him. The earthbender took his stance, whispering quietly.

"Demon, I know you never side with anyone, but I assure you that this man will kill us both if we don't work together. I can bring him into a stalemate, so long as you disable those soldiers."

"General Seung," the Demon stood quietly, unmoving.

Seung glanced towards him. "Yes."

"The general Seung who offered to stop all efforts to locate me, even remove all wanted posters, should I refrain from entering this battle."

"…Yes," Seung admit, his gaze going back to Kano.

"The same general Seung who offered no threats should I refuse that offer?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Friend and ally to lord Chin-Hwa of Bai-Jing."

"Yes," he nodded. "Always."

"I will take care of the soldiers," he said flatly, stepping towards the Fire Nation troops.

"Ah, you wish to play? I wonder, can you bend as well as the general?" Kano began moving his body carefully, his hands positioned in front of him to contain a small bead of fire.

Silently, the Demon continued on. Stepping a few feet beside Kano, he passed without a word.

Offended, Kano turned quickly, releasing a wave of flame. He lifted his hand to his face, backing away as the flames washed over a newly formed wall of rock.

"I'm your opponent," general Seung glared. "Or have you forgotten me?" He slammed his foot into the ground again, creating a second earth staff.

Kano smirked wryly, glancing towards the general. "Why, general Seung. I imagine forgetting you will not prove especially difficult.

There was sudden stillness, broken by the admiral's yelling as he rushed forward, releasing a fireball with each step.

Seung lashed the earth staff out quickly, each swipe deflecting another fireball. Lowering his helmet, the felt the flames wash over and disperse against it before rising back up. He turned quickly, launching his attack as the admiral drew closer. The general felt the staff break in two as Kano sliced through it, the divided ends smoldering. Dropping the pieces to either side, the two fell into an intense rhythm of attack and defense, neither side allowing any room for error.

The first soldier launched his chain towards the Demon, who simply grasped it. Pulling hard, the soldier flew through the air towards the approaching monster, who struck him down by the back of the head using his shield. The second stepped in with a spear, slicing it horizontally and feeling it stop against the other shield. The Demon swatted the soldier aside, approaching the third slowly.

"You've got great timing," Kano grinned. "I wonder though," he jumped back, turning quickly. "Does your friend?" He extended both fists, a spiral of fire rushing towards the Demon from behind.

"Demon!" Seung screamed, motioning quickly to form a wall.

Wen Lan stepped through the forest, staring in horror as the flames approached Jung.

Jung looked over his shoulder, turning quickly and holding both shields up, he intercepted and deflected the spiral.

Wen Lan's eyes went wide as a chain wrapped around him immediately after, the third soldier having taken advantage of Kano's tactic.

The Demon shook wildly, the chains already slipping. As he lifted his arm from the bind, the second soldier had collected himself and sliced the blade of his spear deep into his chest, pulling back and stabbing it at the Demon's stomach.

A last minute motion on Jung's part moved him aside enough that the spear heavily grazed his side instead of impaling him. He slammed his fist down into the soldier's head, crushing it. He turned towards the third soldier, who sliced a knife quickly against his arm.

The soldier pulled back a moment too late, the Demon grabbing and crushing his hands as the chains around him fell. He slammed his mask into the soldier's face, knocking him out in one hit.

Kano grinned, using the opportunity to launch another attack. He extended his fists, flames tearing towards and engulfing the Demon of War.

"Jung!" Wen Lan screeched, her body gripped with fear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Eleven: Aftermaths

Wen Lan stood horrified, feeling as if her legs had suddenly been taken from her body as she watched the blaze climb higher.

"No!" Seung growled as he stomped his foot against the ground. A column of earth rose up behind Kano, knocking flat against his spine.

The admiral hit the ground, rising slowly to his feet as he chuckled.

"I thought he was supposed to be invincible; that took hardly any effort at all!"

"Monster," Seung stepped slowly towards the admiral.

"Yes, I just killed one," Kano grinned. He turned as he felt the presence of something behind him, falling back as a fist slammed into his jaw.

He looked up towards the figure, her eyes filled with rage as she glared down at him.

"Ah, did I upset you, young lady? My apologies…" He brought himself to his feet slowly, grabbing her fist as she motioned to strike him again. "You should be careful, little lady. I've been known to kill girls younger than you, and for much less."

She answered this with hateful gaze, her other hand punching the admiral in the throat.

He grasped at it quickly, not having the time to respond before another rock pillar had launched up into his stomach from below.

Seung stepped forward angrily, fingers tense. He had hoped for no casualties, the admiral's disregard for life offending him on every level.

"Ah, all you've really managed to do is aggravate me," Kano smiled pleasantly, his expression growing into a perverted grin. He turned towards Wen Lan, extending his arm as a large burst of flame tore forward.

She sidestepped this, turning as she reached her hands out to grab his elbow. She ducked as he spun his leg towards her, another wave of flame ripping through the air. Wen Lan kept on the attack, dodging each of his strikes as he dodged each of hers.

Seung joined in the fray, rapidly launching chunks of earth towards the admiral.

Kano snarled slightly, forced back against a tree. He dodged as Wen Lan kicked towards him, her foot cutting against the tree with such force that it left a slash mark.

Her attacks were ruthless, her assault uninterrupted. She thrust her palm out, grabbing the admiral by his neck.

Seung stepped forward, glaring at the firebender. "Lady Wen Lan, don't kill him. He will be tried by the Earth Kingdom."

"Ha ha, like such a pretty little lady could kill the Dragon Tamer," Kano chuckled.

"You killed him," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes," he grinned, her words fueling his sadistic nature.

"You killed him," she bit her lower lip, her voice trembling as her grip tightened.

"Lady Wen Lan…"

"And guess what?" Kano's eyes went wide with glee.

"You…You killed him," she sobbed as her grip grew tighter, her desire to destroy the man slipping as the truth sunk in.

"I'm going to kill you, too." Kano lifted his palms as a ball of fire formed quickly before them.

Wen Lan's eyes went wide.

Seung opened his mouth to yell.

Kano laughed wildly, stopping as he realized nothing had happened.

She looked down slowly, a shield in the shape of an Earth Kingdom crest smoldering just over her stomach.

Her gaze trailed along the shield to Jung, standing beside her with his arm extended to protect, his chest bleeding deeply as his side continued draining, caked in blood.

"You," the admiral growled. "Is it so hard to just die?"

The Demon answered by lifting his fist and smashing it into Kano's face, Wen Lan's grip on his throat releasing as he was launched to the ground.

The three stood before the overwhelmed firebender, Seung glaring angrily as Wen Lan brought her hand to the Demon's side to support him.

"Well," he spoke with a slur, the left side of his skull fractured. "I suspect the odds have stacked against me. I believe that's enough for today," he grinned.

Seung took his stance, preparing to use the same cage technique he had used on Gang when they fought along the river.

"Until next time, general," he grinned as he motioned his hands upward, disappearing in a tall spiral of flame.

"Where did he…" Seung lowered his hands from his eyes, gritting his teeth as he realized Kano had escaped.

"Jung…" she whispered, her hands on his chest to support him.

"I'm fine," he insisted, his breathing having become noticeably heavier. "The cave."

"No, there's no way you'll make it," Seung studied the wounds quickly, stepping

towards the Demon. "There's an earthbending temple near here, it's where I studied. They can treat you there."

The Demon stood silently, Wen Lan propping him up.

"We can trust him, I promise," she whispered. "He is the one who…"

"I know," he drew in a breath. "Thank you, general."

"We should hurry," he nodded; slipping himself under the Demon's other arm. Had they the time, Seung would have gladly exchanged pleasantries with the Demon.

"What the…" Gang trailed off as he entered the scene, his eyes going wide. "Lady Wen Lan!"

"Gang!" she called out. "Help us carry him!"

Without hesitation Gang obeyed, approaching quickly. They carried the Demon, the young noble hoping and pleading to the spirits for his safety.

* * *

"Admiral Kano!" a soldier called out, two others aiding Kano as he stepped up onto the ship.

"Hello, soldier! A fine day for sailing, yes?" the left side of his face was swollen, his hand upon own chest as he breathed deeply.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Oh my, absolutely not. Fetch the ship doctor, I need immediate medical attention," he nodded merrily.

"Yes sir, right away! You there, fetch the ship doctor!" the soldier commanded one of the ship hands before aiding Kano.

"I feel today was quite a success, tell the crew to disembark!" the admiral laughed boisterously.

"We were victorious in our campaign then, sir?" the soldier asked as he motioned towards two crew members to relay the command.

"By no stretch of the imagination; we failed miserably! All of our invading force decimated; I anticipate that I am in fact, the only one who will manage to return."

"How can today be considered a success then, sir?"

"I was able to survive and gain an understanding of the enemy's resources! Having done exactly that, I was able to formulate the proper course of action!"

"And what is that, sir?"

"We shall return to the Fire Nation, where I will rest and heal! Once I have done such, I will request permission to lead a second campaign against the Kun valley, with proper resources and manpower."

"Sir, what if the Fire Lord were to refuse such a request? He was reluctant about allowing the initial campaign, if you remember."

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to do it anyway! I have people I'd like to kill, and I can be very persistent when that's the case," Kano laughed, tilting his head back. "Ah, soldier, one last important part of the plan. I have to do it before I enact any other phase." He motioned his finger towards the soldiers, signaling him to draw in close.

"What is that, sir?"

The admiral lurched forward, taking a stern stance as he punched the soldier in the stomach, a spike of fire tearing through his innards and emerging on the other side. Smiling, he took his seat again.

"I have to kill you. If I don't kill someone every so often, I run the risk of becoming a tad cranky. And we can't have that, no, that would be unacceptable!" He nodded as he explained to the body.

Kano grinned with satisfaction as he looked to the side of the boat, admiring the features of the forest and valley. He smiled smugly as he imagined what it would look like completely consumed by fire.

* * *

"He gonna be alright?" Gang asked, still wearing his charred clothing as he stood at the temple gate.

Seung stood beside the old guard, having finished a discussion with the temple priests. "When he arrived, they said he had a slight chance. Now they are absolutely certain he will live." He looked out towards the forest, listening to the animals in the distance.

"What changed their minds?"

"Lady Wen Lan," he looked towards Gang with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned with pride.

"Yes. She's been at his side since the moment we set him down, treating his wounds. They have to practically shove her aside in order to check his progress."

"I won't stand for people shoving lady Wen Lan," Gang grunted, folding his arms.

"Ha ha, no, I didn't think so." He looked back towards the forest, his expression becoming more serious. "Gang."

"Yeah?"

"Today on the battlefield. It wasn't appropriate of me to throw you into a position of command. I apologize."

"You needed somethin' done, you asked the right guy," he shrugged.

"I thank you for your understanding," Seung smiled softly.

"So what's the plan from here?"

"I will return to the Earth Kingdom army to inform them of what occurred during the battle. After that, I'll return here to check in on the Demon and lady Wen Lan."

"Right. What do I do, then?"

"I think it would be best if you return to the village to inform lord Chin-Hwa of what's occurred. I am confident he will inform those who need to know about lady Wen Lan's current whereabouts."

"Right. What should I tell Xiu?"

Seung blushed slightly, the image of the beautiful girl being a welcome memory after the trials of the day. "Why do you ask?"

Gang grinned, nudging the general with his elbow. "C'mon, what do you think I am, blind?"

"Please tell her…That her lady Wen Lan is safe. And that I will ensure she remains that way to the best of my ability."

"Sounds good, sounds good," the old guard nodded as he commit it to memory.

"Gang, one other thing before you return to the village."

"Yeah?"

"Today has been trying, to say the least…Would you grant me one favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"…Please tell me more about Xiu," he stared towards the forest, still blushing slightly.

"Gladly," he grinned.

* * *

Silently, Wen Lan cleaned out the arm slash before redressing the graze wound in his side.

He lay there quietly, his breathing giving welcome indication that he was still alive.

She kneeled beside him as she stared towards the opposite wall. She had yet to say a word since their arrival at the temple.

"…I was scared," she started.

The sound of his breathing gave no indication of whether he was awake or not.

"I saw him attack you, and I thought 'please, please let all those rumors be true. Please make him invincible; please make it so this does him no harm.' And then, you stood there. You were fine; the flames had not touched you. For a moment, I was so relieved," she smiled gently.

His body had taken on more than the serious wounds he had received before her eyes. Scrapes and burn marks littered his chest and arms, his legs demonstrating multiple cuts.

"Then, I saw the chains wrap around you, and I hoped you would shake them off, that you would break out of them as if they were nothing. Then…" her eyes began filling with tears, her words becoming harder to form as she recalled the memory. "Then you…They cut you. They hurt you, right in front of me. I just stood and watched them hurt you." Her crying became more intense as she looked towards the ground. "General Seung was busy fighting admiral Kano, and I was too far away, I was unable to even get to you," she sobbed.

Quiet breathing.

"I was wrong," she continued sobbing. "When we were running to the battle, and we were arguing. Making sure you come back, that was not the only reason I wanted to be there. I wanted to protect you," she closed her eyes. "And I know what you will say; that you need no protecting; but each time I come into the cave, I see your back…I see the scars, I see all the wounds you have taken for the sake of others, and I just...I just wish I could protect you from it. I wish I could hold you and heal all those scars," she gripped the cloth of her robes, trembling.

He lay still, the mask unmoving.

"But I failed…I was right there, and I was unable to stop it, it still happened. And I…I screamed, and I fought. And for a moment, in my heart, I really believed that you were…" she brought her hands to her face, sobbing quietly into them. After a few moments of drying her tears, she pressed on. "And then, there you were…And my heart, it just…You were alive, and it was as if this great sadness that had been thrust onto me was taken away. And here you are, hurt, because I failed to protect you," her eyes squinted as she felt the tears returning.

Quiet breathing.

"Please heal, Jung," she whispered her request, tears stinging her cheeks. "Please get better. I need you to, I need to be able to come to the cave and see you, I need to bring you tea; to hear your voice. I need to share stories with you about turtles with mountains on their back, and giant Phoenixes," she cried.

"Tortoises…"

Through a film of tears she stared, wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"It was tortoises," he said weakly. "Turtles are of the water. Tortoises come from the earth."

"Jung," Wen Lan sobbed softly, looking towards his mask. "Please heal, please get better," she begged quietly. "I need you to, I need you to be alright, I need you…" she trailed off, a silent pause filling the room.

"To?" his body lay still, his strength focused on speaking.

Her face stained with tears and a faint shade of red, she answered with a whisper. "…I just need you."

His breathing picked up a little as he raised his hand slowly, holding it in front of her.

Taking it softly in her own she held onto it, bringing her face to it as tears washed away some dirt and blood.

"Please…Stay," he asked quietly.

"I'll be right here," she nodded quickly, promising as she lowered the hand. Her grip on it remained firm, not wanting to let go. "I'll stay here, I promise."

With that, Jung resumed his quiet breathing, drifting off to sleep.

Wen Lan remained there through the night, never releasing his hand as her head lowered to his chest, drifting off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Xiu slid the panel leading to Chin-Hwa's room open, taking her seat at the entrance as she readied her pipa. She smiled gently as she looked towards the old man, still sleeping softly. Readying the instrument carefully, she brought a finger up to one of the strings, tracing the edge of her nail over it.

She then ran her fingers quickly and forcefully over the strings, the pipa producing a sound comparable to an enflamed chicken pig.

"What the?!" Chin-Hwa jumped up, looking around frantically as the sound flooded the room.

"Oh, good morning lord Chin-Hwa!" she smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Xiu!? What are you doing in here?!" he squinted, looking out over her shoulder towards the night sky. "It's before dawn!"

"Y'see lord Chin-Hwa, I was up last night, thinking about general Seung's visit."

He blinked, his eyes narrow as he failed to see how this answered his question.

"And I realized something; I would have been way too shy to approach him on my own. Lucky for me I have such a wonderful lord, who was kind enough to not only introduce me, but have me embarrass myself constantly in front of him!" she plucked a few of the pipa strings lightly.

"Xiu, I understa…"

"No no, please let me finish, dear wonderful lord Chin-Hwa!" she showed some teeth as she smiled sweetly. "I decided that it would be most inappropriate of me to not somehow thank you for your kindness, even if it did make me look like an idiot in front of him! So I thought," she brought her finger to her chin to signify contemplation. "What could I possibly do to show my thanks?"

He blinked, still very tired.

"And then, it came to me!" she snapped her fingers, pointing towards the pipa. "I decided I would serenade you each and every morning with this pipa I bought in the marketplace yesterday!"

"That's very sweet of you…" Chin-Hwa started.

"Now, I don't have any formal training in playing the pipa. In fact, this is the first time I've ever even touched an instrument. I figure I'll catch on quickly though; I'm a pretty fast learner."

"I see," he sighed.

"And so, I will play for you each and every morning as the sun rises! I've even selected a piece that will give me the best possible practice."

"And that is?"

"Requiem of Roku! Oh, and here's a bit of trivia for you about the piece; it's the longest song to have ever been written for the pipa, taking a full fourth of the day for even the most skilled player!" she smiled as she brought her hand to the instrument again, savoring each and every moment of her revenge.

His eyes went wide as the words soaked in.

"Now then; please enjoy my morning performance! And keep in mind; this is my personal way of thanking you for embarrassing me while general Seung was here," she grinned as she began playing, frantically lashing her hand against the strings as it emitted a sound so terrible, its quality would move most musicians to early retirement.

Chin-Hwa groaned, falling back to his futon as he drew both sides of it over his ears.

"What's that awful noise?" Gang called out from the hallway, stepping behind Xiu as he observed the scene.

"Hey Gang," she smiled innocently, looking up towards him.

"Gang, thank the Avatar!" Chin-Hwa sat up, releasing his hands from his ears.

"Was that you?" he asked the young servant.

"Yup, my personal way of saying thanks to lord Chin-Hwa."

"For embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend?" he blinked.

"Sh…Shut up, he's not my boyfriend!" she blushed furiously as she turned her head away, eyes narrowed.

"What brings you back so early," Chin-Hwa stood, approaching quickly.

"Battle's over," he grinned. "We won."

"Excellent, excellent," Chin-Hwa nodded quickly, staring towards the old guard again. "Wen Lan? General Seung? Are they alright?"

Xiu turned towards Gang, watching for his answer.

"They're both fine," he nodded, his expression becoming more serious.

Relieved, Xiu smiled softly.

"Excellent," Chin-Hwa let out a breath of relief, smiling as his nervous tension escaped him. "Where are they now?"

"Seung's on his way to meet with other Earth Kingdom generals to report the outcome of the battle. Lady Wen Lan is at a temple in the forest to the west of the valley."

"The temple? What in the world compelled her to journey there?" Chin-Hwa looked inquisitively towards the guard.

He folded his arms. "The Demon was severely injured. Seung and I carried him there. They're treating him now."

"And Wen Lan wishes to remain there until he has healed," Chin-Hwa stroked his beard thoughtfully, nodding slightly as he guessed the rest of the report.

"Right," Gang nodded.

Xiu set the pipa to her side, standing up as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'd better get to work, then."

"Hmm?" Chin-Hwa looked towards her, feeling a deep sensation of relief at the observation that she had set the instrument aside.

"Old man, auntie Min knows where the Demon lives, right?" she glanced towards him, tilting her hip slightly as she thought.

Chin-Hwa sighed softly, missing the reverence Xiu showed in the presence of Seung. "Yes, she's the one who led Wen Lan to him originally."

"Good. Gang, go grab lady Wen Lan's stuff, as much as you can carry."

"Why?" the old guard raised an eyebrow, curious as to her intentions.

"Why else? We can't serve our lady if she isn't here."

Gang nodded, understanding this point.

"So, we'll just have to go to her."

* * *

"You eat too much," Li Mei muttered as she rummaged through the pouch containing their food.

"What?" Shui glanced over his shoulder towards the girl.

"I said you eat too much!" she scolded as she raised her tone, Shui having no power of intimidation over her.

"I do not; I eat exactly my share," he answered as he turned his attention back to the path.

"Oh yeah? If you eat only your share, why are we already out of food?" she asked as she held out the now empty pouch.

"Maybe it's because you keep giving the ostrich horses snacks every time we make camp!"

"They're behaving; they deserve a reward!" she protested as she pet Ryo's neck.

"They have their own food; they shouldn't be eating people food!"

"So what if they have a little snack? It keeps them energetic!"

"They're energetic enough without it," he muttered as he recalled the number of times Kyo had bucked him off already.

"Besides, it's not like they're not sharing their food with us," she placed a small pellet of feed in her mouth, snacking.

"That's disgusting," his eyebrow raised as her observed her.

"No it's not, it's tasty! The small black ones taste like peaches!" she held out a handful of the feed to him.

"Really?" he picked through the feed carefully, examining a black seed.

"Yeah, why do you think I've been snacking on them?"

"Because you're weird," he noted quietly.

"Just try it!" she scoffed, looking away.

Shui placed the seed in his mouth, staring forward as he bit into it. A sudden explosion of bitterness overwhelmed his tongue, forcing him to gag and spit wildly to the side.

"You're gullible," she laughed as she spit the seed she had placed in her mouth earlier out. "The black ones are called 'pits,' they leave a terrible aftertaste if you bite into them. Ostrich horses seem to like them, though."

"You," he clenched his teeth, looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Whoops," she muttered quietly before quickly tapping her heels into Ryo's side.

The ostrich horse stretched its neck out, squawking as it hurried forward towards the approaching village.

Shui chased after, Kyo cawing wildly as he kicked his heels into his side. Every few moments he spit, the bitterness still strong in his mouth.

She slowed as she entered the village, Ryo trotting along the busy street as Shui caught up behind her.

Knowing full well he couldn't do anything to avenge his taste buds, especially in public, he slowed the beast to a trot. He reached towards the pouch, taking it as he offered Kyo's reins to Li Mei.

"You take Kyo and find us somewhere to sleep tonight, I'll get us some food," he muttered quietly, aggravated with her.

Taking the reins, she imparted useful advice. "Papaya usually washes the taste out."

"Shut up," he growled lowly, walking towards a fruit vendor.

"Just saying," she smiled as she teased, taking Kyo's reins as she guided the two ostrich horses down another street.

She was stubborn and usually got the best of him, but even in understanding this, Shui preferred her company to traveling alone. He was never one to enjoy solitude.

He looked over the fruits, reaching out for a papaya as his hand collided with another. Looking for its owner, his eyes took on a look of surprise.

The waterbender stood with a look of apathy, his summer clothing a dark blue. His skin was tan, his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, the bangs hanging idly to either side of his face. A red mark trailed from below his eye to just above his mouth in the shape of a fang.

"Water tribe," Shui observed quietly.

The waterbender's eyebrow rose as his expression took on a slight hint of arrogance. "Wow, great work. Now can you tell me what this is?" he held up the papaya, smirking slightly.

"Huh? A papaya, why?" Shui's eyebrow rose slightly, confused.

"Wrong," he leaned forward, smirking. "The correct answer is; mine." He dropped a few coins on the counter, walking away as he tossed the papaya up and down in his hand.

"Jerk," Shui muttered as he turned back towards the vendor's cart, searching for another papaya.

"Loser," he called back.

"What?" he turned angrily towards the waterbender.

"Oh, I'm sorry," laughing, he placed a palm on his forehead to convey thoughtlessness as turned towards him. "I said 'loser.' What I really meant was 'stinkbreath'."

"I dare you to repeat that," he narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. Shui was not in the mood to sustain needless insults.

"Which part, the 'loser' bit, or the 'stinkbreath' part? I like 'em both, but I'll let you pick," he grinned.

Shui answered by glaring, his hand resting on the butt of his axe.

"Right," the waterbender laughed, taking a bite from the papaya. "Listen, as funny as you thinking you can take me is; I doubt it'd last long enough for me to embarrass you when there're so many soldiers in this town. Besides," he shrugged, "I've got stuff I need to take care of."

"Or you're afraid," Shui smirked slightly.

"Afraid of what?" he continued munching on the papaya. "Some Earth Kingdom punk with an axe and bad breath? Don't think so, seeya," he laughed as he turned, walking away casually.

Gritting his teeth, Shui watched with seething anger as he walked away, his muscles tense.

Li Mei stepped up beside him, watching curiously as the water tribe youth walked away. She looked up towards Shui.

"Did you find that papaya yet?"

"Working on it," he grunted lowly.

* * *

"Jeez," Yakone sighed as he stepped into the room. "I don't see why you people stick to the land; we were much better off on the water."

The figure sat silently against the wall.

"For example; the people! I just bumped into some punk in the market," he started as he fished a mango out of his sack. He tossed it toward the figure, taking a last bite of his papaya. "He was actually thought he could take me; you believe that? Some people just don't have common sense, eh?" he pointed his finger towards his own head.

The figure caught the mango silently, biting into it.

"Talkative as ever," Yakone sighed.

The sound of a mango being quietly eaten answered back.

"Yeah yeah, fine," he frowned at the lack of response, turning his attention towards his bedroll. "I'm going to sleep; the earlier we get out of this place tomorrow, the better."

There was no answer as the figure finished eating.

"G'night old man," Yakone waved his hand towards the figure casually, closing his eyes.

"Hmm," Bo answered as he set the mango pit aside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twelve: Another Perspective

To claim he paid no notice to her beauty as he stood before her on the river would be a lie; Jung had noticed it upon first glance. Yet such was irrelevant; his business was with the earth kingdom army, specifically Dak-Ho.

Her debate with him upon the riverboat was something new for him. Where most witnesses attempted to flee or perhaps recruit him, she engaged him in discussion. This held no effect on him, for his ideology and beliefs remained unchanged, uncontested.

Yet it did cause him to pay particular notice to her. As he made his way back to the cave, he considered this.

He could tell there was a nervous air about her as she entered the cave the first time. Unsure about her intentions, as well as how she had come to find him, he regarded her with suspicion.

When she poured the first cup of tea, this suspicion was replaced with curiosity. Wen Lan had done something that no other had managed on the battlefield.

She had intimidated him.

He towered over most, soldiers dropping their weapons at the mere sight of him. Wanted posters were scattered about the valley to inspire wariness of him; men told wild stories of the Demon, who could devastate an entire battlefield within moments of setting foot upon it. It was due to this simple fact that no one, besides old pain Min, would seek him out, much less engage him in conversation.

Each day, she returned with another kettle of tea. In time, he found she had come to accomplish something that only a small old woman had managed.

She had impressed him.

Though not talkative, Jung was competent in rhetoric. For every riddle she offered, for every inquiry she gave, he was able to respond with full understanding and confidence.

Initially, she had been the one to begin the discussions. In time, he became more comfortable with her presence and took on the role of initiation. What had started as idle banter grew into discussions of the two nation's cultures, their legends and holidays.

An unprecedented comfort filled the cave to its walls.

He understood that in drinking the tea, a small section of his face would be revealed. It was for this reason that Jung faced away from her, towards the wall.

It was for this reason that he found himself enjoying a particular aspect of their parting.

He would stand upon the edge of the rock shelf, at first inspecting to make sure no others had followed her up the mountain. He would then focus his attention on her, politely nodding his head slowly. She would follow this up with the feature of her return to the village he enjoyed most.

She smiled and returned the nod, just before disappearing behind a patch of rocks.

After she had spent a few days visiting, he found himself recalling and enjoying her smile, admiring it. Had he removed his mask, a faint blush would be visible on his face upon realizing she had briefly occupied his thoughts.

In time, her daily visits to the cave had changed from anticipated to desired. Beneath his mask, a soft smile formed each time he heard her footsteps along the trail.

It is possible that he was completely blind to this change when it first occurred, just as possible that he had recognized it immediately. Despite either scenario, it was for this reason that he stood with a nervous tension before her as rain clouds loomed above them.

He gave her his name; something he had not shared for many years.

She gave him her hat; something to keep him dry and safe.

Jung watched as her distant figure stood in the valley. Watched as she lifted her hands and rose to face the rain.

Staring silently to the sky, he felt the drops as they reached the edge of his mask, trailing down his neck.

The next day he sat silently, curious as to what was keeping Wen Lan.

At first he felt a nervous tension, a distant disappointment that she had chosen to remain in the village; to avoid him.

This thought was quickly replaced by anger, as his mind introduced the possibility that someone had done her some harm or prevented her from reaching the cave.

Both were trumped entirely by worry as to whether or not she was alright.

He placed the hat over his head, barreling quickly down the mountain path as he kept alert; hoping that he would see her before he reached the village; that she was alright and merely running late.

Something caught his eye as he passed it, bringing him to a sudden halt. Turning, he approached it slowly. Studying it, he felt it gently with the tip of his finger.

Carefully, he picked the orchid before continuing quickly to the village.

As he stood in the tea house, a silence flooded the serving area.

Min told him that she had yet to arrive. This did nothing to ease his worry.

Sitting against the wall, he placed the hat down before him, hiding the orchid behind his ankle as he waited patiently.

To those watching, the Demon simply looked towards Wen Lan as she hurried in. The mask had done well to hide the look of relief that filled him.

It was the first time she had been so close to him while facing forward. Warmth filled his face as he offered her the orchid, feeling her skin touch briefly against his as she accepted it.

The two walked back to the cave as the sun set, Jung scolding himself silently for allowing himself to become worried over her status.

As she walked away into the night, he considered quietly why he had been so motivated to ensure her safety. Why he had felt compelled to be near her.

The truth of the matter brushed lightly against his thoughts, a deep shade of red hidden beneath the mask.

As they rushed towards the battle, his thoughts had turned to how he could ensure her safety while turning away both sides. Resigning to the understanding that she could defend herself, he chose to put off the thoughts until the situation had become an issue.

He caught her quiet whisper, heard her as she explained that she needed him to come back.

He wanted to tell her the same. To tell her he wanted her to be safe. Yet the Demon, who stood confidently in battle and could defeat any opponent who stood in his path, found he was unable to.

Kano had the fortune of dishonor; of being able to rely on the help of his subordinates to delay Jung long enough that his attack would be successful.

Feeling the blade run over his chest, he understood that he had been cut deep. An intense shot of pain ran through him as it stabbed into his side. The knife cutting against his arm was negligible in comparison, yet still caused him to wince.

The flames washed over him, a combination of dodging and skillful use of the shields allowing him to remain on the mortal coil awhile longer.

As he emerged from the flames, he saw her gripping his throat as the admiral began moving his hands.

Rage ran through him as he rushed, thrusting his arm before her stomach, the desire to protect her pushing him forward.

He felt her hands against him as she supported him, feeling them fade away as the blood drained from his body.

Before they had set him down in the temple he had slipped into unconsciousness, succumbing to the pain and blood loss.

His eyes opened slowly, the ceiling revealing that he was indoors. An hour later, he heard her voice beside him.

He heard every word, felt each of them as if they had touched upon his heart directly. Quietly and painfully, he raised his hand up.

Feeling her take it, he allowed something that he had refused long ago.

He gave up.

He abandoned his efforts to deny that which his heart had quietly accepted as truth.

He gave up his stubborn notion that though her smile was endearing, it had not charmed him.

He gave up his resignation to needing no one.

He accepted quietly that he desired her safety, company and smile.

As she held his hand, he slowly felt exhaustion overcome him, embracing sleep.

* * *

"Jung? I brought you some water," she stepped into the room with a pail, smiling as she saw him sitting against the far wall.

"Thank you," he nodded slowly.

"You were able to move yourself?" Placing the pail down near him, she inspected his bandages to ensure that he hadn't opened any wounds in doing so.

"I'm a fast healer." It was not a skill received through strenuous training, nor something bestowed upon him. It was a natural blessing; one he was entirely grateful for.

"I see," she smiled as she began removing the bandages on his arm, drawing a cloth from the pail to wash it.

The mask turned towards her, watching as she washed the wound carefully.

Wen Lan glanced up, blushing slightly as she smiled and looked back to the wound.

"I do not think the arm wound was deep enough to scar," she observed quietly.

"That's good," he noted as his eyes remained on her. The mask hid the redness in his cheeks as he witnessed her smile.

She folded the old bandages carefully, taking some new ones from beside him before redressing the wound. Leaning over, she grasped the pail of water, setting it down in front of him before offering the ladle.

Taking it gently, he looked down towards the pail as he dipped the ladle in, drawing up a bit of water. He froze, his mask still facing towards it.

"Hmm?" she watched him carefully, fearing something had wrong. She glanced over the wounds quickly to inspect before realizing the problem. "Ah," she brought her hand to her mouth, embarrassed that she had not caught on earlier. "I apologize, I forgot," she bowed her head, turning her body away so that he may drink without her watching.

He wanted to tell her it was alright, that she didn't have to reposition herself. By the time he had realized this, the beautiful noble had already faced away.

"Thank you," he tilted the mask back with his other hand, drinking from the ladle slowly.

"Is it alright?" Wen Lan looked towards the wall as she asked, listening to him sip.

"Delicious," he answered as he took another long sip. "Thank you for bringing it,"

"It was my pleasure; I thought you might be thirsty."

"Yes." He continued sipping, setting the ladle down when he had had enough. After a pause, he brought his mask back down over his chin. "Is my presence a disturbance to the priests?"

"They assured me it is not," she answered as she turned back towards him, sitting politely with her hands folded in front of her. "Apparently general Seung trained here when he was younger; they were more than willing to meet his request."

"I will thank him later."

"Yes," she smiled softly, her expression becoming curious as she heard a distant sound. "Jung? Did you hear that?"

"Yes," the mask looked up towards the wall as he focused, listening for anything else.

The sound had come from the temple courtyard, shouting followed by oncoming footsteps.

Wen Lan stood slowly, her eyes narrowing. "It's coming closer." Her hands tensed as she readied them, taking a step in front of Jung. She had committed herself to protecting him as he healed from the battle with Kano.

A priest ran past the doorway frantically, screaming as he disappeared from view.

"Quit runnin' and tell me where my lady is!" Gang bellowed as he ran past the doorway.

"Gang, Gang! Leave him be; the man's a priest!" Chin-Hwa scolded as he followed after quickly, passing the door.

"Yeah, well he should've told us where she was from the beginning!" Xiu called after the old noble as she stopped at the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Xiu?" Wen Lan's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Hmm?" Xiu turned towards her lady, her eyes going wide as a smile came over her. "My lady!" She ran towards her, hugging her tight. She was overcome with gratitude and relief that Wen Lan had come back from the battle unharmed.

"What are you all doing here?" she smiled as she reciprocated the hug, overjoyed with her presence.

"Gang told us you were here; we decided to come and make sure you're alright," she grinned slightly, her attention turning towards the Demon.

"Ah," Wen Lan took a step back, turning to face between Jung and Xiu. "This is my good friend, Xiu. Xiu, you remember…"

"The Demon," Xiu bowed deeply towards him. "Thank you for saving the others and I on the river."

He nodded his head slowly, returning the gratitude. "Thank you for the hat."

Xiu lifted a hand to indicate it was no problem, flattered. "It was my pleasure, really! Thank you for complimenting it!"

"Wen Lan!" a voice yelled from the hallway.

"Hmm?" She looked towards the doorway, turning her attention back towards Xiu. "Auntie Min is here?"

"Yup, insisted on coming along."

"Wen Lan, where are you?!" the small old woman continued yelling as she came to the door, looking in. "There you are! Wen Lan, this place is terrible!"

"Auntie Min," Wen Lan's eyes went wide, bringing a finger to her mouth to suggest quiet. "This is a temple; you should not be so harsh!"

"Yeah, well it's terrible! They offered me some tea, it tasted like mud water! You! What're you doin' all bandaged up, I thought you never get hurt!" she nodded her head quickly towards the Demon.

"Hello, Min." The mask faced towards her without expression.

"Yeah, well get better soon, otherwise she's just gonna keep frettin' over you and not come back to Bai-Jing!" Min motioned her head towards Wen Lan.

"Auntie Min!" the young noble blushed as she looked towards the old woman with a mix of shock and embarrassment.

Xiu placed her hands on her hips, grinning as she noticed her lady's cheeks.

"C'mon, we've got work to do!" Min took Wen Lan's hand, practically dragging her out of the room.

"What? Where are we going?" Wen Lan looked back and forth between the old woman and Jung.

"We're gonna show them how tea is made; I'm not gonna have them insultin' it while I'm here!" Defiantly, the old woman continued towards the door with Wen Lan in tow.

"I will come back soon, I promise!" she assured him as she disappeared into the hallway.

Jung sat silently, watching as the old pain dragged Wen Lan out of the room.

Xiu stared at the door, her hands still on her hips as she looked back to the Demon.

"Does she always get like that over tea?"

"No," he answered calmly.

"So this is a special case?"

"No," he corrected. "She gets like that over everything, not just tea."

"Heh," Xiu smiled as she took a seat across from the Demon, not intimidated in the slightest.

He had saved her lady twice now; she would gladly trust him, no matter how many soldiers thought otherwise.

* * *

Xiu had insisted that they visit the Demon's cave in order to bring him any possession that could perhaps make him more comfortable. She did this simply because she understood that it would cause Wen Lan to smile, and aid her in her mission to see to the Demon's recovery.

Understanding Min guided them there willingly, Jung took no offense to their efforts.

He had few possessions to be recovered, a few scrolls and the cup from which he typically drank his tea now stacked beside him as he sat against the wall.

"I have heard many stories about you," Chin-Hwa sat across from him, his manner reserved and pensive.

"Wen Lan has told me of you," Jung answered.

"She has told me of you as well," the old noble took a sip from a cup of tea, setting it down.

There was a silent pause between the two, both parties having nothing to say. Chin-Hwa broke it as he lifted his cup again.

"I owe you thanks," he admit.

"How so?"

"You fight for peace, yes?" The old noble sipped from the cup.

"Yes."

"Where you fight with your body, I fight with words. Other nobles of Bai-Jing have voiced their desire to involve themselves in the war," he explained. "Over the years, I have been fortunate enough to discourage them through rhetoric."

"Good," he answered lowly.

"Yes. But it is not always the case that rhetoric will succeed. Wen Lan relayed to me a point that you made; one that I agree with strongly. There will always be a minority, no matter how small, that seeks combat over peace." There was a hint of sadness in his tone as he recited the notion.

"Yes," Jung nodded slightly in agreement.

"I have no training in weapons; no skills in bending. I am powerless against those who have no desire for words or peace," he said quietly as he set the cup back down. "You, however…You have made it your purpose, finding them; turning them away from combat."

"I regret it," he interrupted.

"Hmm?" Chin-Hwa looked up at the Hannya mask before him, surprised by the words.

"Each battle I fight, I understand that I face that minority. Yet I also understand that each side has within it soldiers who would have chosen peace; who can be reasoned with."

"Hmm," Chin-Hwa nodded, smiling softly. "It is my hope, that through the efforts of myself and Wen Lan, that in time we will be able to turn them away from battle long before they approach it."

"And I shall continue to stand against those that refuse reason."

"Something that I cannot do. And yet because of you, this dream of peace will prove possible. It is for that reason that I thank you," he looked towards the Demon with confidence.

"It is for your efforts that I thank you," Jung nodded.

"To peace," the old noble lifted his cup before the Demon, smiling warmly.

"To peace," Jung lifted his cup, nodding slowly yet again.

The old man sipped, Jung setting the cup down as both smiled with silent gratitude for the other.

* * *

Gang laughed boisterously, nearly dropping the small saucer.

"What're you doing, you old drunk?" Xiu said flatly as she watched from the doorway, holding the pipa she had been using to torture Chin-Hwa's ears a few moments prior.

"I'm facin' off against the Demon, drinkin' contest!" he drunkenly waved at Xiu as he waved his hand towards Jung, who sat across from him with a small container of sake between them.

Xiu stepped forward slowly, analyzing the scene as she sighed.

"He's terrible; I'm destroyin' 'im! There'll be no comin' back from this!" he waved his hand towards the Demon again, having a hard time keeping his balance.

The servant looked towards the Demon, then towards his saucer. "That's your first one, isn't it?"

"I don't drink," the mask glanced towards her as he responded.

Sighing, she narrowed her eyes. "Hey, old man. Wen Lan says she lost her favorite hair comb at the bottom of the bathhouse. Go find it for her."

"My lady is in trouble?" he blinked drunkenly before looking towards the Demon. "My lady is in trouble; I've gotta go help my lady," he bowed his head, dropping the saucer as he stood up and stumbled his way out of the room. "I'm comin', lady Wen Lan's hair comb!"

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jung asked as she set the saucers and container of rice wine aside.

"Sobers him up every time, they'll just find him sleeping in the bath house tomorrow," she smirked. "Sorry if he was botherin' you."

"No, it was interesting to finally meet him."

"Lady Wen Lan told you about him, eh?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly.

"He's got a good heart, he's just a little dumb sometimes, and likes to drink when the day's over." She sat down, taking her pipa again as she played lightly with a few strings.

"Chin-Hwa told me about that," he nodded his head towards the pipa.

She grinned, flicking a finger against one of the strings. "Old man deserved it."

"Can you play it?"

"Nah, but I am actually picking a little bit of it up. It's a lot harder than I figured it'd be in reality," she examined it as she tried to figure out a chord, looking back up towards him. "Have you ever played one?"

"When I was young, yes."

"Oh wow, really?" she blinked, the notion of the Demon playing a pipa not something she had ever imagined. "Do you think you still can?"

"I doubt it."

"Here, try," she extended it towards him, smiling. She hadn't anticipated having any common grounds with the Demon, enjoying the opportunity to interact with him.

Jung took it slowly, studying it before positioning it carefully as he tried to recall the basics. Gradually and crudely, he began playing.

She watched his fingers, the sound symphonic in comparison to that which she had been subjecting the old man to.

Within a few minutes, he had smoothed out the basics and had managed to enter the rhythm of the piece, playing it slowly as he tried to recall the notes. He stopped suddenly, offering the pipa back to her.

"I can't remember the rest."

"It was still great!" she complimented as she applauded softly. "I don't think even lady Wen Lan can play the pipa; I'm impressed!"

"Thank you," he nodded as he accepted the compliment.

"Lady Wen Lan told me all about you," she changed topics, her face becoming a bit more serious.

The mask stared towards her silently.

"…Thanks," Xiu smiled softly. "For saving her. Twice. I'm grateful," she bowed as she kneeled.

"I am glad to have done so," he answered.

Smiling, she looked back up towards him. "Alright, I should get some sleep, it's late."

"Sleep well."

Xiu stood, taking the pipa as she turned. She stopped, glancing down at it before looking towards the Demon.

"Hey," she started. "Would you mind holding onto this?"

The mask looked up towards her curiously.

"Well, you know how to play it. And if I have it in front of me, I'm just gonna keep practicing with it. If I do that, it's not as much fun to play for the old man," she grinned as she offered it to him.

"…Hmm," the mask turned towards the pipa, studying it.

"Think of it as a trade for the hat," she smiled softly.

He looked back up towards her, nodding after a pause. He took it gently, sitting back against the wall as it rest in his lap.

"Thanks," the bowed again, walking towards the door.

"Sleep well," he offered again as she stepped into the hallway.

Turning, Xiu bowed towards him once more. "You too." With that, she made her way down the hallway.

He sat against the wall, studying the pipa before taking it in his hands again. Slowly he began playing, the room filling with a slow and simple song.

* * *

The two sat silently across from one another, Min's arms folded as she looked forward sternly.

"Get better," she muttered.

"Yes," he answered.

"Get better sooner, I mean. If I'm out here makin' sure you're alright, I'm losin' business back home."

"I apologize."

"Don't apologize," she grunted as she looked to the side. "Just get better. Last thing I need is t'be worried about you."

He stared towards her, pausing before nodding.

"Good. And keep drinkin' that tea I made you, you'll heal faster."

"Yes," he nodded. Another pause filled the room.

"Don't ever do it again," she muttered.

Jung looked towards her, unsure as to what she was referencing.

"Don't ever go and get yourself almost killed again, hear me?" she looked towards him, her eyes narrow.

Silently, he stared.

"Idiot," she practically spit it, her voice almost a whisper. "Worrying me sick."

"I apologize," he responded after another pause, understanding her complaint.

"Yeah, well, just don't do it again."

"I will try to avoid it."

"That's all I can ask for, isn't it?" She sighed as she looked towards him.

He nodded.

"I packed my old Pai Sho board. Old man Chin said Wen Lan's pretty good, almost beat him once. How're you at it?"

"I've never played."

"What?" her eyebrow rose. "Never played Pai Sho?!"

"Never."

The old woman sighed. "I bring you tea; I send a beautiful girl to your doorstep, I come out to make sure you're getting proper tea while you're out here; and now I have to teach you how to play Pai Sho!?"

"I don't nee…"

"You need to know how to play Pai Sho!" she pointed at him accusingly as she interrupted. "Only savages don't know how to play Pai Sho!"

Before he could make the argument that most people would regard him as such, Min had made her way to the door.

"Doesn't know how to play Pai Sho! I can't believe it!" she continued complaining as she made her way to the hallway, a priest looking at her confusedly as he passed.

He stared after her, leaning his back up against the wall again, finding himself grateful for Min's concern as well as the old pain herself.

* * *

"No, you are actually permitted to make that move. Auntie Min insists it is not legal, yet it is." Wen Lan pointed towards the piece, the Pai Sho board sitting between them.

"Why does she insist it's illegal?" the mask looked up towards her.

"It is the move that lord Chin-Hwa always used to defeat her, back when they played," she smiled softly.

"Ah," he smiled beneath the mask, now understanding why Min had spent so much time telling him otherwise.

She leaned over, looking towards the empty pail of water. "Ah, please wait for me; I will get us some more water." Standing, she took it gently before making her way towards the door.

"Thank you."

She smiled at the door, nodding towards him before disappearing behind it. She greeted a priest in passing, making her way towards the well at the edge of the courtyard.

"Good morning, lady Wen Lan!" Xiu smiled as she approached from the well, her sleeves rolled up as she carried a full pail.

"Good morning, Xiu! How did you rest last night?"

"Just fine," she took the pail in both hands as she bowed to her lady. "And you?"

"Very well," she nodded, smiling as she continued towards the well, Xiu walking alongside her. "I saw your pipa beside him this morning; did you leave it there last night?"

"Yeah," she set down the pail as she offered to help Wen Lan fill hers. "I spoke with him last night before I turned in. Did you know he can play it?"

"Really?" Wen Lan blinked as she lifted a hand, politely declining Xiu's offer to assist. "I had no idea."

"I was surprised too! I asked him to hold onto it for me, I figure it'll give him something to do when auntie Min's dragging you around and making you help out with the tea," she laughed.

Wen Lan laughed lightly, holding the now full pail as she began walking back. "Xiu; thank you so much for bringing the others here. It means very much to me," she bowed her head.

"You're too kind, my lady! I thought you'd be upset, since we came in and ruined your alone time with the Demon," she grinned as she prodded Wen Lan softly with her elbow.

Wen Lan blushed deeply, continuing along with the pail. "I…" her eyebrow rose, interrupted by a distant crashing noise.

Xiu turned towards the sound, curious as to its source. Her eyes went wide as a rhinoceros crashed through the main gate, followed by two others.

The young noble set the pail down, stepping forward as her body tensed, her eyes narrow as she looked upon the invaders.

The first rhinoceros stomped forward, its rider calling out his decree. His hair was short, a cloth covering the bottom of his mouth. His armor appeared to be made up of remnants of Earth Kingdom uniforms.

"I am Monta, of the Gouishi bandits! I claim this temple in the name of our clan; all who stand against me will be executed on the spot!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirteen: The Walk

"What are rhinoceroses doing outside of the Fire Nation?" Xiu leaned quietly towards her lady, an eyebrow rising as she observed the Gouishi bandits.

"They are of the Fire Nation army," Wen Lan observed quietly as she studied Monta's steed.

It looked as if it had recently sustained severe injuries, the reins binding its mouth not having been changed from the standard issue of the Fire Nation. Blinders and straps had been tied to each beast in effort to tame them faster, each still restless and uncomfortable.

"The riders?"

"No," the young noble answered. "I suspect they are local bandits; they must have stolen the rhinoceroses following the battle."

"Please, these are holy grounds…I ask that you leave this place," a priest said quietly, approaching the lead bandit.

Monta's face showed no sign of remorse as he issued his response. Lifting his club, he lashed it out towards the nervous priest's head. He nearly slipped off of his steed as he felt the club fly from his hand towards the far side of the temple.

Wen Lan stood with narrowed eyes between the priest and the bandit, her stance revealing that she had disarmed him.

"Fire Nation?" he grunted as he glared at her.

"This is a place of rest and sanctuary," she explained as she stood politely, bowing. "I humbly request that you leave in peace."

"And I request that you die, Fire Nation whore," he spit at her feet, intending to distract her as a knife slipped out from beneath the sleeve of his armor. He stabbed it towards her, yelling loudly.

She turned gracefully, the knife stabbing out behind her as it missed. She turned again, lifting her leg before cutting it down upon the center of his arm, the knife fumbling from his hands.

Startled, he nearly fell from the rhinoceros as he looked towards her. He felt a hand strike between his eyes, knocking him off of his steed.

"I ask again that you take this opportunity to leave," she stood politely, her attention towards the rhinoceros as it stomped around slightly, feeling the loss of its rider.

"Boss, maybe we should get out of here," one of his subordinates suggested from behind the now vacant rhinoceros as the other slowly made its way behind Wen Lan.

"Shut up," he growled as he stood, drawing another knife out from his other sleeve. "You've got a lot of nerve, whore." He dropped the knife as a pail of water smashed over his head, drenching him.

"Stop insulting my lady!" Xiu growled as dusted her hands off, glaring towards the now unconscious bandit.

"For the Gouishi!" the second rider exclaimed, his rhinoceros thundering towards Wen Lan.

She dove out of the way, rolling to a crouching position as she called out. "Xiu, bring the priests to safety!"

Nodding obediently, Xiu hurried as she guided each of the priests to the inner temple, watching from the doorway as her lady continued dodging each of the bandit's advances.

The rhinoceros stood on its hind legs, its large feet pedaling as it towered over her. It brought both to the ground with tremendous force as she dove under its hind legs.

She jumped from the ground, flipping backwards as she landed just behind the rider. Spinning, she kicked her leg out into his neck, launching him to the ground. She balanced carefully on the saddle, grasping the reins in attempt to calm the furious beast. The third bandit rushed towards her, his spear cutting through the air as he stabbed it towards her. Falling to her back, she kicked out both legs as the spear passed between them, a scissor kick shattering the pole.

He fumbled slightly as he dropped the spear, catching a glimpse of her as she reached out to grasp a section of it, lashing her arm out as it splintered against his jaw.

From the temple doorway, Xiu cheered and punched her fists to the sky.

Wen Lan crouched as she landed, facing opposite the two bandits as they readied themselves. Standing calmly, she offered once again. "Please, leave this place now."

"Can we?" the third bandit asked, stray bits of wood littering his jaw.

"Such would insult the honor of the Gouishi name!" the second insisted.

The third groaned, returning to his stance.

"Right, like there's any honor in being a bandit!" Xiu scolded from a distance.

"Ours is an honorable creed!" he yelled at the obnoxious servant.

"If it's so honorable, don't call yourself 'bandits!' Call yourself 'riders,' or 'warriors,' at something!"

"She makes a good point," the third nodded as he imagined the sound of "Gouishi Riders."

"Quiet, it would be dishonorable to abandon the name we have already chosen for ourselves!"

Wen Lan stared, sighing inwardly as she questioned whether this would lead to their retreat or not.

"How can you call yourself honorable when you stole those rhinoceroses from the Fire Nation!?" Xiu placed her hands on her hips, irritated by the second bandit's constant reference to honor.

"That's another good point," the third blinked, now looking towards Xiu.

"Pay attention," the second grumbled.

"Right," the third looked back towards Wen Lan, taking a fighting stance.

"Will you consider leaving, then?" she asked calmly, hoping they would go without any further struggle.

"Never!" The second exclaimed as he drew out his short sword, slashing towards her.

She jumped back, barely escaping the tip of the blade before stepping towards him. She slid her foot just behind his leg, her hand connecting with his jaw as she tripped him, slamming him into the ground.

"Please," she stood with graceful poise, looking towards the third with hope that he could be reasoned with. "Take your partners and leave."

The third stared, ready to accept the offer and gather his associates. Monta's voice rang out from the temple doorway, interrupting.

"Never," he growled as he pulled a priest by the shirt towards the temple courtyard, Xiu lying unconscious against a nearby column, her face bleeding from his strike.

Wen Lan's eyes went wide as she stared towards her friend, clenching her teeth as she began rushing towards the bandit furiously.

"Now now," he glared as he set the trembling priest to his knees, holding a knife to his throat. "You're gonna behave, or I'll kill him."

Glaring, she came to a stop. Her eyes kept glancing towards Xiu, hoping she was alright.

"Good," he grinned as he glanced around, inspecting the status of his forces.

The second bandit struggled to rise to his feet, the rhinoceroses having calmed, now trotting idly within the courtyard as they sniffed around.

"Kill her," he grinned beneath the cloth concealing his mouth.

"Boss..." the third protested quietly.

"Sir," the second bandit narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do it!" he screamed, throttling the priest as he issued the command.

"…I'm sorry," the third whispered as he approached Wen Lan.

The second remained silent, standing to the opposite side of her as he lifted his sword.

She glared towards him, her eyes going wide as she noticed the girl behind him rushing away.

"Xiu!" she called out.

"Demon!" Xiu screamed as she hurried down the hallway.

"Wait, did she say…?" the third's eyes went wide as he silently hoped his assumption was incorrect.

"Demon…?" the second stood there, an eyebrow raised as his sword remained behind his head, ready to strike.

"They're going to kill her!" Xiu's distant voice pleaded.

"Dumb whore," Monta turned as he gripped the priest's clothes, his knife steadied just in front of his throat. He motioned his head towards the third bandit "Go in and kill he…"

He was interrupted by something large tearing through the wall before him, an object hurling through the air faster than his eyes could register.

The second bandit fell to the ground as the Pai Sho board slammed into his face with tremendous force, the third staring in horror as he backed away.

Monta turned quickly, watching as blood poured from his subordinates face. His eyes wide, he turned back towards the figure.

Wen Lan stared, the tension and rage filling his body visible from any distance. She stood with the silent understanding that his actions must have opened up at least one of his wounds.

The lead bandit stood with a sudden and intense fear, the scene burning into his memory. Before him stood the Demon, his body now littered with bits of wood that once formed the temple wall, the servant he had struck standing behind him glaring. His body was taught with anger, each muscle looking as if it could move a mountain. Most terrifying of all was his face, a Hannya mask with the Earth Kingdom crest in the center, red lines trailing from it.

"Which one?" he growled lowly, the veins in his muscles becoming more apparent as his anger built.

"The one holding the priest," Xiu explained as she stepped to the Demon's side, nodding towards Monta.

* * *

"Ah, perfect!" Gang grinned as he set himself down in the large hot spring, the temperature just right. "Do all Earth Kingdom temples have hot springs?"

"No, it was merely our good fortune that the local priests have made an effort to maintain this one," Chin-Hwa answered as he rested on the opposite side of the spring, breathing in the steam.

"This is exactly what I needed after a tough battle," he splashed some water against his face, enjoying the heat.

"I am just grateful for the rest; I was quite worried about the general and Wen Lan," he noted quietly.

"You think they're alright?" Gang rested against the stones behind him, watching the surface of the water.

"Who?"

"Lady Wen Lan, Xiu, the Demon."

"I am sure they are fine, Gang. Each of them has shown that they can handle themselves."

"Yeah," he smirked as he looked towards the sky.

"Keep it down over there!" Min barked from behind the bamboo wall.

"You keep it down, you're the one yellin'!" Gang turned his head, yelling right back at her.

"You two talk more than the girls in the village!"

"Shut up, old pain!" Gang grunted as he turned his attention back towards the water, reassured that there was no danger within the temple walls.

Chin-Hwa smiled at the scene as he continued soaking.

"What a noisy bunch," Min complained quietly as she sat in a spring on the opposite side of the wall, glancing towards a nearby wood frog.

Its cheeks swelled as it croaked, jumping and resting on her head.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes, sinking down into the water until her nose hovered above the surface, enjoying the heat as it washed over her wrinkled skin, the wood frog croaking again.

* * *

Terrified, Monta stepped back, almost tripping.

The Demon stepped forward silently, each footstep inspiring a stronger fear in the lead bandit's heart.

"Jung, no!" Wen Lan pleaded, her eyes filled with worry. "You could reopen your wounds!"

"K…Kill him," Monta whispered the command.

"Are you insane!?" the subordinate looked up from attempting to treat his associate, having no desire to square off against a man who was rumored to kill without hesitation.

"Fine, not like I'm low on hostages!" In desperation, he thrust his hand out towards the young noble, colliding with the ground as he felt a sudden pressure on top of him, the Demon's hand gripping his face.

The Demon crouched over Monta, his hand keeping him firmly pinned to the ground as his other hand wrapped around his arm.

"What are…" Monta's eyes went wide as he stared towards his shoulder, seeing the mighty hand grip his arm near the socket.

"Disarming you," the Demon stood slowly, gripping Monta by the face as he began squeezing and pulling slightly.

"Jung!" Wen Lan rushed towards him, stopping just behind him as she pleaded. "Please, no!"

"He was going to kill you," fury soaked each word as the mask remained fixed on the bandit, his grip over his face tightening as he screamed.

"You must not; please!"

"He deserves it," he growl became lower as his body trembled with anger.

"Jung!" tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his back.

The pause would have been quiet, had it not been for Monta's screaming. The tension within his body melted away, his hand releasing the bandit's face and arm, dropping him to the ground. Jung had calmed, his arms resting idly as he stood.

Monta whimpered as the pain faded slowly, his left hand gripping his right shoulder as he cried thankfully for the fact that it was still there. He felt something push him to the ground from behind, the priests and Xiu quickly binding his hands and feet.

"…I apologize," Jung offered quietly as he faced away from her.

Her arms remained around his waist, her face lifting away from his back. "Thank you," she smiled gently as her eyes remained affixed to his back.

"For?" the mask glanced back towards her.

"For not harming him."

"…Hmm," the eyes beneath the mask glared angrily towards Monta.

"Ah," she gasped slightly as she remembered his wounds, moving quickly to inspect them. Her hands traced along the bandages as she restored each, worry filling her eyes as she noticed his chest scar had reopened. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"I did not think you would be able to do such things after such a short period of rest," she smiled softly as she continued adjusting the bandages.

"It is because you have helped me to heal faster," he offered the compliment as he looked towards her, the face beneath the mask blushing gently.

Wen Lan's cheeks took on a slight shade of red as she finished, extending her hand towards the temple interior. "We should return to the room; you must rest until there is no longer any risk of your wounds opening."

He stepped towards the Pai Sho board, lifting it over his shoulder before making his way towards the temple doorway, Wen Lan walking alongside him.

* * *

It was safe to say that Gang was not pleased, upon returning. Fortunately, Xiu was able to calm him and deter him from beating each of the bandits within an inch of their life as Chin-Hwa offered to pay for the reconstruction of the wall Jung had torn through on his way to protect Wen Lan.

"Fine, fine! I won't hurt 'em!" Gang muttered as he folded his arms.

"And why is that?" Xiu kept her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she questioned him.

"Because it would upset lady Wen Lan," he growled as he recited that which she had told him, making every effort to maintain patience.

"Heh heh, I knew the tea'd help," Min chuckled as she admired the wall he had demolished.

"Still, I think it would have been more convenient to use the door," Chin-Hwa stepped beside her, the status of the wall serving to impress him in regards to the Demon's strength.

"Are you kidding?!" she looked up at him, her eyes going wide. "There's nothing romantic about going through the door! His heated passion and desire to save her from the clutches of evil drove him through a solid wall without hesitation, despite still being wounded!" She clasped her hands together, her tone becoming more excited as she described the scene.

"Some habits die hard, hmm?" he teased as he glanced towards her, her matchmaker spirit overcoming her.

"Bah, you just don't know romance!" she accused as she walked away stubbornly. "So, what will we do about these?" she motioned her head towards the now docile rhinoceroses.

"Leftovers from the battle," Gang observed as he stepped up beside her, Xiu standing to his side. "I say we eat 'em."

Xiu smacked the back of his head, her eyes narrow. "Idiot."

"I suppose we will see to it that they are returned to the Fire Nation," Chin-Hwa stroked his beard as he studied the rhinoceroses. "They look like they have endured enough pain."

"Still, do you really think they're going to be treated better in the Fire Nation?" Xiu tilted her head as she considered it.

"Hey, old man." Gang folded his arms.

Chin-Hwa sighed, yearning for the reverence he had been shown so long ago, back when it was customary to refer to him by name, and not just as "old man."

"What is it, Gang?"

"Lemme keep one," he smirked.

"What? What for?" Xiu's eyebrow perked up as she turned towards him.

"Always liked 'em," he explained. "They're big and stupid…"

"Like you?" Xiu blinked.

"Shut up, lemme finish. They're big and stupid, but loyal. It'd be good to have around the mansion."

"You aren't intending for this to become part of some disturbed training regime for the guards, are you?" Chin-Hwa stroked his beard as he looked towards the old guard with suspicion.

"Nah," Gang grinned, the thought not having occurred to him until Chin-Hwa had mentioned it.

"…Hmm. Alright." Chin-Hwa examined the beasts from a distance, smiling.

"What?!" Xiu's eyes went wide in absolute shock.

"Lemme have one too, I'll use it for deliveries." Min crossed her arms.

"No," the three said in unison.

"Jerks," the old pain muttered.

* * *

"Hmm…" Wen Lan examined the board carefully, bringing her finger down to one of the tiles. Jung had caught on to the concept of the game rather quickly, now presenting a genuine challenge to her. She slid it to an open square, before bringing her hands back to her lap.

"…Wen Lan," the mask stared at the board.

She looked up, slightly startled. It was not often that he addressed her by name. "Yes?"

There was a silent pause as he collected himself. "…Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course," she smiled as she stood, glad that he was feeling well enough to suggest it.

He stood quietly, his pace calm as he made his way to the hallway, feeling the sleeve of her robe touch against his arm every so often.

"Good evening, lady Wen Lan! Good evening, Demon!" Xiu smiled as the two passed.

"Where are you off to?" Chin-Hwa smiled as he looked towards them, happy that the Demon was well enough to move without any indication of exhaustion or pain.

"We are going on a walk," Wen Lan smiled as she bowed towards them.

"Do you need an esc…" Gang was interrupted by Xiu's hand covering his mouth.

"Have fun!" she smiled innocently as she struggled to keep the old guard quiet.

"Wen Lan, help me make tea when you get back!" Min called to her.

"Of course, auntie Min." She bowed before returning to the Demon's side. "Shall we?" she asked as she smiled softly towards him.

"Yes," he answered quietly as he began walking towards the gate.

"What was that for?" Gang whispered with agitation.

"You old oaf; you really think she wants anyone tagging along with her?!"

"Why wouldn't she?"

Min sighed, feeling that she and Xiu were alone in understanding the vast complexity of romance.

"It's her chance to be alone with him!" the young servant explained with sharp whisper.

Gang stood there, raising an eyebrow in perplexity. His other eyebrow lifted as the puzzle pieced together, followed by him folding his arms as he blushed slightly. "Fine, I'll allow this," he grunted.

"You allow whatever lady Wen Lan allows you to allow," Xiu countered, folding her arms mockingly.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered as he stepped up to one of the rhinoceroses, patting its neck.

"Which one are you gonna take?" she asked curiously as she placed her hand on its horn, petting it.

"Whichever one needs me to protect it," he answered as he studied the beast.

Xiu blinked as she looked towards him, a gentle smile coming over her as she admired the old fool.

"Min, join me in a game of Pai Sho?" Chin-Hwa offered.

"Fine, but no cheating this time," she grunted.

"I never cheat, you simply deny the move is legal," he explained as they walked towards the temple interior.

"It isn't legal!" she insisted.

Though Chin-Hwa was a master in the art of debate, he found discovered long ago that words had no effect on Min once she had decided upon something.

* * *

They walked quietly along the trail, exchanging observations of their surroundings.

"What is that on that branch, there?" she looked towards a tree, noticing a yellow eye facing in no particular direction.

"A tree chameleon," he answered as he continued forward, his mask turning slightly to face it. "They're common in this forest."

"Ah," she continued watching it as she passed, looking towards him. "Have any ever come by the cave?"

"One entered and hid there, until I returned him to the forest."

"How kind," she smiled as she looked back towards the trail, blushing slightly in admiration of his compassion.

"Did you have any animals, growing up?" He was grateful that such questions had become comfortable between them.

"We had turtle ducks," she smiled as she remembered. "My father and I would feed them in the garden. We also had a messenger hawk."

"I see," he nodded.

"My father insisted it was strictly for business, but would still allow me to pet it and give it a treat each time it returned with a message." She would have countered with the same inquiry, but she had made a point of not prying into Jung's past.

"No rhinoceroses?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"Gang seemed to be inspecting them carefully; it led me to believe he had experience with them."

"He led a very interesting life before he came to be employed by my family; it's entirely possible that he's tamed them in the past."

"Hmm," Jung came to a stop as they arrived at an estuary, a wide bridge built over it. The moon reflected gently off of the surface, illuminating the clearing as fireflies danced around it calmly. The pale tint of each flower could be made out under the soft moonlight as a small waterfall sounded in the distance.

"Fireflies," her eyes lit up as she observed the insects celebrating the night, stepping ahead of him onto the bridge. She placed her hand upon its rails as she watched them joyfully, turning towards Jung with a smile.

Admiring her beauty, he stepped towards her. He stopped on the bridge beside her, placing a hand on the rail as he looked out towards the forest.

"It is beautiful," Wen Lan whispered as she took in her surroundings, closing her eyes as she breathed deep.

"…Wen Lan," the mask turned towards her slightly.

"Yes?" she looked up towards him, still smiling softly.

Upon seeing her face, he turned away to face the opposite side of the bridge, approaching the rail slowly.

The Demon, who would stand against the mightiest bender without fear, found himself unable to look upon her smile as he tried to deliver the words.

He looked out towards the distant waterfall, his heart pounding as he searched for the courage he had summoned so often before.

Her body turned towards him, worried as she stood nervously, hoping he was alright.

A silent distance fell between them, the flow of the estuary sounding lightly as it passed. The fireflies continued their dance, the quiet having no effect on them.

The pause stood for a long time, both sides feeling as if it dragged by forever as Wen Lan watched with worry.

"Jung…" she voiced his name softly, hoping nothing was wrong.

"I…" the word was strong, as if forced from him painfully. He trailed off upon realizing he had interrupted her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her heart inexplicably beating faster, blushing as she watched his muscular frame become tense.

"…Love you," he practically whispered the words, his body rigid. He had hoped to say more to her, to articulate it better. Yet he could find the proper words, much less part with them.

Wen Lan brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared. .

Another silence occupied the night, causing a slight hurt within him as he suspected quietly that she felt nothing for him, that his affection was unreciprocated.

"Jung," she whispered as she stepped forward.

"It's fine," his frame relaxed slightly as he accepted his suspicion, berating himself for thinking that one such as herself could feel for a demon.

Quietly, she placed her hands on his back, bringing her face gently to rest upon it.

A silent gasp escaped his mouth from beneath the mask, feeling her touch. The mask lifted slightly, facing towards the distant waterfall.

"…I love you, too," she blushed as she whispered the words, a quiet joy enflaming her heart as it pounded harder beneath her flesh.

The two stood there silently, the fireflies passing in what seemed celebration of their confessions.

Slowly, he turned his body to face her, his hand lifting slowly, nervously as he brought it to her cheek.

She rested her cheek in his palm, blushing as she stared up towards the mask.

"Jung…" she said quietly as she lifted her hands slowly, carefully towards the mask, resting her fingers on its edges. She could feel his body tense nervously as she made contact with it.

Lifting her fingers slightly, she apologized. "I'm sorry…"

"No," he brought his hand slowly to the mask, his other hand lifting to its border. His hands shivered nervously as he considered that which he was doing. Looking to her eyes he found quiet confidence, slowly removing the mask.

His right hand held it, placing it on the rail of the bridge. He stood nervously before her, as if he had been stripped of everything.

She felt compelled to cry as she looked upon his bare face, tears coming to her as she witnessed him.

He was completely bald, a scar running along the center of his head, another trailing over his right eye and meeting with it before slipping between his eyes. A third scar ran horizontally from the right side of his face and over the bridge of his nose, connecting with these. A deeper scar ran from the bottom right of his jaw across his mouth, moving under his left ear as the others met with it. Separated from the others, another ran horizontally, lightly on his left cheek. A few stitches remained along the scars with no particular pattern to them.

His eyes were green, a look of slight shame and nervousness occupying them as he glanced away from her.

Softly, she touched her fingers along his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his skin as she gazed towards his eyes, seeing no hatred nor disdain in them, only humanity.

Jung looked towards her, his eyes locking with hers as he felt her fingers upon him. He lifted his hands to hers, touching them softly.

"You're beautiful," she whispered softly, smiling as tears lined her cheeks.

He brought his finger to her cheek, wiping away a tear as he looked towards her with the same love he had been concealing for so long.

Slowly, she drew her mouth closer to his, closing her eyes. Her lips quivered softly as she felt the warmth of his face near hers.

His fingers sifted through her hair, taking her cheek in his palm as he closed his eyes, bringing his lips to hers slowly.

The two embraced one another on the bridge, their hearts taking solace in one another as the fireflies danced around them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Fourteen: Soothing Smile

"I hear he can bend blood," the first soldier noted as he followed behind the general.

"I heard he can bend lightning, a friend of mine says he saw him do it," the other stared nervously ahead.

"The release of lightning is an advanced technique of firebending," Seung corrected as he continued forward, glancing up from under the hat Xiu had made him. He had been listening to the two exchange rumors of the Demon since they had left the encampment.

"Maybe he's a firebender then," he shrugged in retort.

"No, the Demon isn't a bender of any sort," it was not the first time he had mentioned this to the two.

His report to the other generals had been successful, his victory in the valley increasing his reputation among them. Seung had little interest in this, taking deeper satisfaction in most of his men returning alive.

It had been agreed unanimously that Kano would most likely return to the valley to complete his raid of Bai-Jing, the admiral renowned for never resigning from a task until he personally felt it had been fulfilled. For that reason, Seung was assigned to remain in Bai-Jing. Small units from other Earth Kingdom units would be dispatched to replace those who had fallen.

He had visited the Earth Kingdom encampment to inform the men of his return, meeting with belated celebration of their victory over the Fire Nation. The general announced his intention to return to the temple, his men demanding that he select a small group to escort him. He assured them he would be fine, but they would permit no argument. They would not have their hero traveling alone to face the Demon, no matter the circumstances.

The result was Seung dismissing rumor after rumor concerning the Demon's capabilities.

"Maybe he can bend your mind, you know, make you think he's not a bender," the first soldier gasped slightly at the theory, a fear gripping him.

"What if he's bending our minds to make us think he helped against Kano?"

"Come on now, mindbending? It's impossible; you're getting overexcited."

"Sorry sir; just nervous."

"Yeah, I just hope the priests are alright," the second said as the temple came within view.

"I'm sure they're fine," Seung smiled as he glanced back towards him. "I've exchanged words with the Demon; I doubt he would cause them any trouble while recuperating."

The two soldiers came to a halt, their eyes going wide.

The second lifted a finger, pointing towards the temple courtyard. "Uh…Sir?"

"Hmm?" Seung turned to face the courtyard, observing what lay before him. The priests were working diligently to sweep what debris remained of what was once part of the temple interior's wall. A small patch of blood had soaked into the courtyard ground, three Fire Nation rhinoceroses drinking from pails.

"Told you he could bend blood," the first soldier leaned towards the second as he whispered, observing the small bit of it that stained the ground.

The general sighed.

* * *

"I know a shortcut," she mocked as she repeated the words, glaring as she stood knee deep in mud.

"Shut up," Shui muttered as he continued trudging through the swamp.

"It'll cut the travel time in half at least," she stressed the word "least" as she continued.

"I get it," he growled as he drew out his axe, hacking through some thick brush.

"Do you even know where we are?" she tugged at Kyo and Ryo's reins, trying to hush them as they squawked in protest at the terrain.

"At least I have us going in the right direction!" he snapped as he pressed forward.

"You don't even know that," she said quietly, her pride still sensitive from the earlier mishap.

"Look," he sighed as he turned towards her, a distance of muck separating them. "I'll admit it; we're a little lost. But we're only going to get more lost if we keep arguing with each other." His voice had a tone of aggravation to it.

"…I agree," she admit stubbornly, calming Kyo and Ryo as they squawked again.

"Fine, good, now let's go." Grumbling, he continued hacking forward with the axe, hoping the discussion would save him from her reminding him of his mistake.

"So," she trailed off, realizing she had little to speak about with Shui outside of arguing. "…You're in the Fire Nation army?" It was all she could think of to make conversation with.

"Maybe," he answered quietly. It was something that had been on his mind frequently as of late.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a messenger for the army, until I got caught near Bai-Jing. One of the soldiers there released me and told me to go straight back to the Fire Nation."

"That was kind of him," she observed as she sank a little deeper into the mud, frowning as she drew her leg out of the sinkhole.

"On the way back to the Fire Nation, I kept wondering whether I would go back to being a soldier or not," he stared forward, absentmindedly cutting through plants as he carried on. "An Earth Kingdom soldier had my life in his hands, and he let me live."

She listened as she stepped up onto a large tree root in attempt to avoid further sinkholes.

"Is it honorable to take that gift and come back at them as an enemy?" The question had been sounding within him since his release.

"Nope," she answered simply, as if the question required no consideration.

He glanced back towards her, his eyes curious as to how she came to the conclusion so fast.

"If you fall down and someone offers you their hand, it's okay to refuse them. If you want to get up on your own, I mean." She stepped down onto some moss, trying to stay atop it to avoid further mud. "But if someone offers you their hand and you try to hurt them for it; then you don't deserve to get back up."

"…Hmm," he considered the words carefully as he continued forward, tossing aside a dead branch.

"That's why I won't forgive the Fire Nation," she declared defiantly. "Lord Chao, lord Bo and big sister Wen tried to help. So they killed and exiled them!"

"Is that why you're trying to find her?"

"Kind of. When I was little, big sister Wen would come and play with me, and check on me when I was sick. So I want to check on her."

"I see," he smiled slightly, for the first time suspecting that Li Mei was not a pushy brat.

"Hey, light! There's a way out after all!" She smiled cheerily as she pointed towards the edge of the swamp, now in sight.

Shui narrowed his eyes, grumbling as he denied his brief suspicion about her. He continued hacking forward, stepping out of the mud and into the sunlight.

Kyo and Ryo cawed excitedly, becoming restless at the feel of solid ground beneath them.

Li Mei laughed, petting their necks before mounting Ryo.

"Well?" she looked towards him.

He turned his attention from the river to the girl, curiously.

"Are you ready to go?"

Shui paused for a moment, nodding as he prepared to hoist himself up onto the ostrich horse. He looked out towards the river, his eyes going wide as something caught his attention.

"What's that?" Li Mei squinted, raising her hand above her eyes to shield from the sun.

He glared as the familiar waterbender's raft traveled calmly down the river.

* * *

The three bandits kneeled before them, their wrists and ankles bound.

"Where did you come across the rhinoceroses?" Seung asked calmly.

"Like we'd ever tell you, scu…" Monta started, glaring up towards the general.

"We found them dazed following a nearby battle. We attached extra straps to them so they would be easier to ride without having to tame them," the second interrupted.

"Yeah, then we put blinders on them so they wouldn't freak out on us. Or, y'know. Freak out less on us," the third continued.

"Shut up," Monta commanded loudly.

"No; we were defeated and apprehended. Honor dictates that we cooperate."

"Yeah, the Gouishi name's already suffered enough, let's just cooperate."

"Traitors," their leader grumbled.

"I find it interesting that someone who steals from the Fire Nation and takes a priest hostage feels they have the right to call someone else 'traitor'," Seung narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Good point," the third observed.

"Mind your own business," Monta spit at Seung's feet, glaring defiantly. He fell back to the ground, squirming slightly as a ball of fire washed against the ground before him.

"Getting' tired of your tongue," Gang grunted as he stepped up, not having much patience for the one who had ordered his lady's death.

The bandit brought himself back to his knees, still gazing towards the Earth Kingdom soldiers and firebender with hatred.

"Invading this temple, attacking a noble and friend of mine, taking a priest hostage…Is there anything else I should know about?" Seung glanced down at the two who had cooperated earlier.

"Well…Wait," the third started, glancing towards the second. "Does stealing the rhinoceroses count?"

"Yes, it was stealing."

"But they belonged to the Fire Nation. Is it still stealing if we take from them?"

"It's a violation of honor," the second winced slightly as he turned, the tear in his face still fresh.

"I know that, but I'm asking if it's any different since it didn't belong to the Earth Kingdom."

"Good question," one of the soldiers mentioned to the other.

"Okay, yeah. We also stole the rhinoceroses. That counts, right?" the third looked towards Seung.

"I suspect it does, since your intention was to use them against other citizens of the Earth Kingdom," the general wagered a guess.

"I told you," the second glanced towards his associate.

"Both of you shut up," Monta hissed.

"Were there any other crimes?" Seung interrupted the discussion, hoping to bring it back to point.

"There was one," Gang said quietly as he stepped beside Seung.

"Hmm?" he turned quietly as Gang nodded his head towards the temple interior. Turning, he caught a glimpse of Xiu as she peeked out from behind the wall, blushing as he recognized her.

Her face went red as she pulled away, disappearing behind the wall. As she did, Seung caught a glimpse of the side of her face, where a cut and bruise had been imprinted.

He continued staring in her direction, his tone becoming stern yet quiet. "Who struck her?"

"The one with the foul mouth," Gang glared at Monta.

"What? The servant girl? Yeah, I hit her, so wha…" He was unable to finish the sentence, a pillar of earth rising up from the ground and slamming him in the stomach before sinking back into the courtyard.

Seung turned slowly, his eyes having a wide ferocity to them as he stared down at the bandit.

"What was…That…Fo…" Monta was launched into the air as another pillar of earth shot up into his jaw, knocking him onto his back.

The general lowered his hand as the pillar descended back into the earth.

Gang grinned, enjoying the sight of the bandit getting that which he had earned.

Monta growled lowly, looking up as four walls of earth shot up around him, locking him within a pyramid.

The two bandits stared nervously as Seung turned towards them.

"Stand them up."

The soldiers hoisted the two to their feet, the general facing towards them as his face still showed signs of anger.

"Cut them loose," he ordered calmly.

"Huh?" the third asked as he felt the rope behind him fall to the ground. He rubbed his wrists, staring at Seung with confusion.

"I do not understand," the second stood calmly.

"You kept mentioning honor," Seung looked towards the pyramid encasing Monta. "But you were in a position where your commander didn't value such."

"Yes," he nodded, wondering how the general was able to so accurately describe the situation after such a short period of observation.

"I understand the difficulty of that particular situation," he smiled softly as he considered the changes in ethics and morale the unit had seen since Dak-Ho's replacement.

"…So, wait…Where do we go from here?" the third looked towards his partner.

"To restore honor to the Gouishi name." His response was automatic, needing no time to consider.

"The next time we meet," the young general started, "I hope that it will be under better circumstances."

"I assure you it will be," he bowed deeply towards him, understanding the debt owed.

The third followed suit, bowing towards the general thankfully.

"Now, I ask that you go hide."

"Yes, sir." The second bowed again before making his way to the temple interior, hiding behind a wall as his associate followed after.

"Good call," Gang nodded in approval as he folded his arms.

"Thank you," he nodded as he took a stance, motioning his hands quickly as the walls of the pyramid disappeared into the ground. His expression was still serious and focused, an underlying anger filling his face.

"What's going on?" Monta glared up at the general, looking around for his associates.

"The village of Bai-Jing rests near here, in the Kun valley," he began explaining as he glared with disdain towards the bandit. "The woman you attacked yesterday lives within its walls, as well as this firebender," he glanced towards Gang.

Gang grinned sadistically towards Monta, attempting to intimidate as he launched a shot of fire into the air.

"It is due only to the unnatural kindness of the woman you attacked that he has not made every effort to destroy you. And from what I am told," the general continued as he lowered himself to be eye level with the bandit, "the Demon lives near there. There is a small prison in Bai-Jing. I trust you will cooperate upon being delivered?"

Monta whimpered as he recalled the towering monster, tears of fear forming in his eyes as he tried to squirm away from the general.

"Our fearless leader," the third bandit muttered from behind the wall, able to hear Monta whimper from his hiding place.

"Ssh," the second hushed.

"On a more personal note," Seung brought his hand to Monta's collar, gripping it as he pulled him close. "Should you ever lay a hand on another woman, I will find you. And any wretched fate you can imagine, I will surpass." He released Monta as he turned away, passing the two soldiers. "Please take him to Bai-Jing."

The soldier nodded, glaring towards the bandit as they lifted him, carrying him out the main temple gate.

"That was pretty impressive," Gang complimented, grinning.

"I feel I was too harsh," Seung watched as the two soldiers disappeared into the forest, Monta in tow.

"Nah, I'm surprised you didn't go farther, seeing as how he hurt your girlfriend."

Seung's eyes went wide as he almost tripped, his face taking on a sudden and intense warmth. "She's…I…"

Gang laughed boisterously as he smacked Seung's back, making his way to the temple interior.

"Why's his face so red?" the third asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on asking me questions I have little chance of answering?"

"Force of habit," he shrugged. "So…What do we do now? I mean, what's the first honorable thing we should do?"

"Hmm," the second glanced towards the broken wall, smiling slightly. "We should repair that which we have broken."

The third blinked, then looked towards the wall. A smile crept over his face. "Yeah."

* * *

"You again!" Shui yelled out towards the raft, Li Mei chasing after Kyo as he began splashing about in the water.

"Hmm?" Yakone opened an eye, looking up towards the cloud. He glanced towards the riverbank with apathy.

Shui stood with a look of anger, the incident in the market still fresh in his mind.

The old man sat on the opposite side of the raft, admiring the other side of the river as he ignored the calling.

"Oh, hey! It's stinkbreath! How's it goin'?" the young waterbender yawned as he looked back to the sky, ignoring the disturbance.

"Don't ignore me! What are you even doing here!?"

"I don't know," Yakone smirked, shrugging as he lifted a hand, pointing to the river. "Saw a river, figured I'd stick to it. Helps me avoid swamps," he grinned.

Shui glared, spotting the verbal jab immediately. "If you're going to say something, say it to my face!"

Li Mei groaned as she pulled Kyo's reins, lifting her hands to shield herself as he shook wildly to dry. She sighed, now up to her knees in drying mud and soaked with river water.

"Why would I? You're ugly and have bad breath, I'm safer here," Yakone grinned, sensing he had the better of him.

He clenched his teeth as he walked along the river, keeping up with the raft as he placed a hand on the butt of his axe.

"I mean, not like that'd help you against me. I'd still take you without breaking a swe…" his sentence was cut off as he heard a sudden thwacking noise. He glanced up, an axe lodged into the edge of the raft near his feet. Raising an eyebrow, he looked towards the upstart. "See, now that was just stupid. Now you've got nothin' to fight me with."

"Come here and find out," he glared.

Yakone propped himself up on his elbows, studying the Earth Kingdom dork walking along the riverbank. Smirking, he stood up as he took the axe out of the edge of the raft.

"Alright, but you're gonna want this," he tossed it to the ground near him, glancing back towards the other passenger. "Hey old man, I'll be back in a bit."

"Hmm," Bo muttered as he dipped his hand into the river, sipping from it.

Li Mei tried shaking off some of the mud, grumbling as she found the strategy completely ineffective. Taking an empty sack of feed, she began wiping off some of the dirt and river water, grabbing the ostrich horses' reins before looking around for Shui.

Shui grasped the handle of the axe, tossing it behind him as the jerk waterbender stood up from the river, shaking his hair dry.

"What, no axe? Oh c'mon!" Yakone protested, folding his arms. "It's gonna be like fighting a koalter!"

"Shut up and fight me, unless you're afraid," Shui took a stance, his body tense.

"Fine, your loss. You'd better be good at bending," Yakone smirked as he shrugged, stepping back into a stance.

The two stood opposite each other for awhile, the raft passing calmly as Li Mei approached from the edge of the swamp. A fish leapt to the sky, diving back into the water with a heavy splash.

Yakone twisted his body around, his hands moving gracefully as a long whip of water shot up from the river, arching around his body as it stabbed towards the upstart.

Shui stepped in, dodging the whip before lashing his arm out. He cut it in half, the section closest to him falling to the ground as he jumped forward, kicking his leg out.

The waterbender bent backwards, taken off guard by his speed. Waving his hands in a fluid motion, the water twisted around Shui, spinning him towards the ground.

Slamming a hand into the ground, he felt his wrist strain as he spun out, sweeping his leg behind the jerk's ankle, taking his feet out from under him.

He laughed as he hit the ground, bringing a hand up over his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Shui stood, stepping back as he took another stance.

"You! You're so serious," he wiped away a tear as he continued laughing. "You're all into it when you don't have a chance!"

"From where I'm standing, you're the one losing," he narrowed his eyes.

"That's because you're an idiot," Yakone shrugged.

Shui clenched his teeth again, his body tensing.

"You don't fight a waterbender next to a large body of water," he grinned as he lifted his hands, pulling them forward.

The firebender felt a sudden shadow fall over him, turning as he witnessed a wave emerge from the river, knocking him to the ground as it washed over him.

"Idiot," Yakone continued laughing as he stood, tilting his head as he inserted a pinky into his ear, expelling some water from it.

He spit some water as he sat up, glaring hatefully towards the waterbender.

"But seriously, what made you think you could possib…Wait, what?" an eyebrow rose as he studied his opponent curiously. "Why're you steaming?"

Shui began screaming, his pitch rising as he stood, his muscles tensing as a ball of fire erupted from his fist, followed by a wave of flame from a kick.

Yakone dove back, his hands frantically throwing a splash of water up into the flames, throwing another up as he brought his arm to his eyes, the blaze missing barely.

"Now who doesn't have a chance?" Shui stood glaring over the waterbender, the remaining water becoming steam, rising quickly to the air.

"You just caught me off guard," he sneered, standing quickly. "I didn't know you were a firebender."

He answered by stepping back into a stance, his glare still strong as the steam continued rising from his skin.

The waterbender stepped back, already manipulating a nearby puddle as another whip rose up, curling around him slowly.

There was an ominous silence between them, the air still.

"Y'know," Yakone smirked. "Now that I know you're a firebender, I'm not gonna hold back."

"I won't have to hold back against you," he answered coldly.

Li Mei sighed as she came over the hill, seeing the two facing off against one another. She tugged again at Kyo and Ryo's reins, moving towards the two to break up whatever squabble Shui had caused.

Shui began moving his foot forward.

Yakone adjusted his hands, the water whip twisting.

Both were launched away from one another as lightning tore between them, an explosion rising up from the ground. Smoke billowed from the impact, bother benders hitting the ground.

"Ugh," Yakone opened an eye, the attack having knocked the wind out of him.

Shui grunted slightly, opening his eyes as he shook his head, trying to get his bearings.

Li Mei watched the smoke rise from the ground, her grip on the reins tightening as she shushed each beast, attempting to calm them. Her eyes went wide as the smoke cleared, dropping them as she took an unconscious step forward.

Within an instant she recognized his frame, her heart tightening with sadness as she noticed the bandages and burn marks littering his body.

Her mouth opened slightly as warm tears lined her cheeks, seeing within him the same kindness that had comforted her when she cried in his arms.

Bo stood on the riverbank, his old eyes growing wider as he recognized her.

She stepped forward, hurrying towards him.

He stepped between the two, stopping as she came within a few feet of him.

She trembled, crying as she looked up towards him, smiling with relieved joy.

He smiled for the first time in weeks, each scar and burn he had sustained becoming nothing in the light of the smile he had fought for.

Li Mei hugged the old soldier, her tears the opposite of what they had once been.

Bo held her as he closed his eyes.

"…Do you have any idea what that's about?" Yakone watched the two as he lay on the ground.

"None," Shui stared, an eyebrow raised, laying on the other side of the scorch mark.

"Doesn't surprise me, bad idea askin' you anything."

"What'd you say?"

"Man, you're ugly and deaf?" there was an emphasis on "and."

"You want to fight again?"

"Why, need to be reminded of why I'm better than you?"

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

* * *

"You are getting much better at this," Wen Lan complimented as she studied the board.

"You are an excellent teacher." He had much less trouble sharing compliments now.

Upon returning, there were few differences to the routine the two shared. Jung healed and exercised, both physically and mentally. Wen Lan saw to his treatment, making sure he never went so far as to open a wound, helped Min with the tea, and played Pai Sho each day with him before facing off against Chin-Hwa. They still carried on conversations and shared stories, and still blushed at one another frequently, even when the other was not in the room.

There were differences, some more noticeable than others. Each spent the day with a content smile, as if they had been privy to some wonderful secret. Their walks became more frequent as well as more comfortable. They would embrace atop the bridge, their lips meeting as their hearts fluttered.

Jung now sat facing her as he drank his tea, having no qualms with lifting his mask before her. When the two were alone, he would remove it, not wanting anything to separate him from his love's face.

Each time he lifted the mask, she admired his beauty. Within his eyes she found solace and confidence, treasuring each instant shared.

"Have you tried playing auntie Min?" she moved a piece as she asked.

"She refuses to play," he answered as he studied the board. He wore his mask for this, for possibility of someone entering the room unannounced.

"Oh? Why?"

"She says I cheat."

"You tried that move with her?" Wen Lan smiled, admiring the old woman's stubbornness.

"No, she says my mask gives me unfair advantage."

"How so?"

"She says that she can anticipate what you and Chin-Hwa will do by watching your faces."

"Ah, I see…" she smiled as she glanced at the board.

"Min claims that you touch your finger to your lip when you're preparing to move one of the more crucial pieces."

Wen Lan glanced up, blushing faintly as she took her pinky finger away from her lip. "I had no idea I did that."

He admired this as he moved a piece, looking back up towards her. "I studied my wounds, earlier today."

"Yes?" she looked over the board, making sure not to bring her pinky to her lip.

"I think I am well enough to return to the valley."

She smiled, grateful that he had healed without complication. "We shall return tomorrow, then."

"Yes," he nodded slowly.

Min stepped into the room, smiling tenderly towards the couple, completely satisfied with her handiwork.

"Wen Lan, dear? Come help me with the tea?"

"Of course, auntie Min." The young noble smiled as she stood, looking towards Jung with a sweet smile as she gave a nod, her silent reassurance that she would return soon.

He nodded in return, smiling affectionately beneath the mask.

Min winked at Jung before leaving the room, Wen Lan in tow.

Jung stood, stepping towards the pipa Xiu had left. Taking it, he sat near the wall, practicing slowly.

"Xiu tells me you used to play," Chin-Hwa smiled as he walked in.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Jung nodded in greeting. He continued playing slowly and softly, his skill with the instrument increasing gradually.

"Ha ha, no need for formalities. Please, call me 'Chin-Hwa'," he sat near the Demon, admiring the pipa.

"…Call me 'Jung'," he offered calmly after consideration, the mask looking towards Chin-Hwa.

The old noble stared silently, his beard revealing a gradual smile as he nodded.

"Jung, do you know the song 'Autumn Smile?' It used to be very popular."

He glanced down at the pipa, his fingers tracing along the strings as he began playing the song in response, slowly.

The old noble smiled, nodding his head slowly as he admired the noise. Softly, he began singing the words.

Though both were far from flawless in their performances, the sound filled the room with a gentle comfort.

* * *

"You seem to be very content lately, my lady," Xiu smiled as she glanced over her shoulder.

Wen Lan smiled softly as she scrubbed her friend's back, her left hand on her shoulder. "I am very grateful for Jung's good health," she nodded.

"Oh? Are you sure it isn't because you're in love?" She stretched out the last word as she said it teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Xiu!" Wen Lan blushed a deep shade of red, lifting the nearby pail of water and dumping it over her, having finished her back.

She laughed as she stood, approaching the spring. "I'm sorry my lady, it's just that it's all over your face!"

"Perhaps it is," she trailed off, lifting a hand to her mouth as she considered the obviousness of her affection.

"It's a good thing, though." Xiu smiled.

"Yes, I agree," she smiled as she stepped up to the spring, carefully setting herself down in it as she felt the water wash over her skin. "Like what you feel, for general Seung," she smiled as she teased.

"What?!" Xiu blushed as she sat down quickly in the spring, embarrassed.

The young noble laughed, bringing some water to her face.

She sat back against the edge of the spring, smiling softly. "You know…It wasn't easy to tell at first, but…He loves you too," she closed her eyes.

Wen Lan blushed deeply, looking towards her.

"The way he stands around you. It's different from how he usually stands. Like he's nervous, but he wants to protect you no matter what," she looked towards her lady.

She smiled slowly, closing her eyes as she nodded.

"You love him too, my lady?" she tilted her head.

Softly, Wen Lan smiled as she remembered the feel of his embrace. "Yes," she answered with quiet confidence. "Very much."

"Good. When's the wedding?" She grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows again teasingly.

"The day after you and general Seung's!" she countered with another tease.

Xiu blushed, splashing some water idly as she looked up to the stars. She grinned as she admired the night sky.

Wen Lan closed her eyes, smiling and thinking of Jung as the warm water relaxed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Fifteen: Advanements

"More," Jung growled lowly as he pressed his hand firmly to the ground beneath him.

Enlai looked towards his fellow rider, an exhausted sweat coating his skin as he held another boulder.

Feng hesitated, the scar across his face burning softly as sweat trailed its edge. His deliberation was broken by another growl.

"More," the Demon insisted again.

The former bandits exchanged glances, nodding before each stacked another boulder atop the warrior's back.

Feeling the pressure of the additional weight, Jung lowered his chest again, halting as it hovered inches above the temple soil. Slowly he pushed again, bringing himself back up to his original position. The mask stared coldly at the ground as he commanded more weight be added to his back.

The priests watched from along the edge of the temple grounds, their chores delayed by the display of the Demon's training session. The crowd filled with murmurs and the exchange of rumors.

"An intense exercise," Chin-Hwa noted as he stroked his beard, stepping out from the temple interior.

"Hmph," Min grunted, folding her arms as she watched the display with narrow eyes. "Pushing himself too hard, he still needs some rest."

The old noble smiled, appreciating not the irony of the statement, but of the one issuing it. "You surprise me, Min. I assumed that you of all people would understand his motivation."

The old woman glanced up at him suspiciously, wondering as to what his point was.

"The body will only rest as long as the spirit will allow. A passionate spirit will push the body far beyond the standard measure."

She turned her attention back towards the Demon, considering the words before grunting once again. "Hmph."

"Madame Min, the tea you requested me to watch is finished," a priest stepped out holding a kettle. She had not so much requested as commanded, much to his irritation.

"About time," she muttered as she snatched the kettle from his hand, waving it out towards the three as she cupped her hand around her mouth, yelling. "Hey! Time for a break!"

Jung pushed himself up yet again, the two bandits looking towards the old woman nervously. She had enlisted them both the morning prior to help make tea.

Both had become well acquainted with her temper. So much so, that they had dubbed her "the Tea Demon."

The Demon lowered himself again, paying little heed to her words.

"Hey!" she yelled out, storming towards them. "I said to take a break!"

Enlai and Feng glanced down at the Demon, then towards the oncoming Min. Both considered carefully which one would be safer to defy.

Jung tilted his back, feeling the stones cascade off, dust rising as each hit the ground. He breathed deeply as he stood, gazing down at the aggravated old woman standing before him.

She glared up at him with a stiff upper lip, holding up the kettle and pointing towards it with her free hand. "When I say to take a break, you stop."

The two bandits glanced quickly towards the Demon, curious as to his response.

There was an awkward silence as the warrior stood before her, her stare not faltering for a moment.

"…Hmm," he nodded slowly.

"Good," she muttered, her attention turning towards Enlai and Feng. "You two! What're you just standing around for?! Go help the old hog monkey with the rhinos!" she waved her hand towards the rhinos, "old hog monkey" being the name she had recently assigned to Gang.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Enlai stood at attention before hurrying towards the rhinos, slowing to talk to his partner. "Man, I thought we were gonna get some tea."

"Our arrival here was not one of peace. We shall do all we can to make penance for the mistakes of our past," Feng explained as he continued towards the rhinos, hardly perturbed the old woman's commands.

The former bandit glanced towards his partner, grinning at his attempt to be stoic. "Is it that, or are you just afraid to share tea with two Demons at once?"

"…Quiet," Feng muttered after an indignant pause.

"Heh, knew it," he folded his arms behind his head confidently as the two continued towards the rhinos.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard," she muttered as she sat in the shade.

"We need to be prepared, in case he returns." His counter had the sound of reserved explanation as he sat beside her, looking out over the temple grounds.

"What good are preparations if they break you?" she argued before taking a sip from the cup.

He turned his head away from her, tilting his mask back as he took a careful sip from the cup. Readjusting the mask, he faced back towards the grounds.

"I will slow if it becomes too much," he surrendered the point, setting the cup back down.

Where a statement of victory was expected, there was none. Min simply stared forward, embarking on an awkward quiet between the two.

He turned his attention towards her slightly, disturbed at her untypical silence.

"We brought all of your belongings from the cave here," she started as she gazed sternly forward.

"I'm grateful."

"Everything is here. There's nothing to go back there for."

The mask turned towards her, now curious as to her meaning.

"You're a hero, in Bai-Jing. They still gossip about you in the tea house," she snorted softly, humored by the fact.

"Wen Lan has told me."

"...Stay in Bai-Jing."

A sudden and powerful silence passed between the two, the mask staring down at the old woman in cold confusion.

"…It would be best for you to be closer to Wen Lan."

He turned his attention back towards the temple grounds. The notion of staying in Bai-Jing, close to the one he loved, was more than appealing yet carried with it the worry that such actions were too forward.

"My place is among the mountains, guarding over the valley."

"Every morning I gather up ingredients for the tea," her response seemed to completely ignore his. "Sun has whined every day for the last few years that I'm getting too old for it."

The mask tilted towards her again, uncertain of her point.

"You can stay at the tea house and gather ingredients for me in the morning. That way I won't have to listen to her complain at me every morning."

"My place is in the mou-"

"I'm old," she interrupted.

Silence.

"I don't have the energy I had when I was younger…I can't walk as far as I used to. And my hands…" she glared down at them, as if disappointed.

His attention turned towards her hands.

"They hurt," she spit the words softly, hatefully, narrowing her eyes. "Always, they hurt."

Slowly, he looked back towards the temple grounds.

"I will stay in Bai-Jing."

She looked towards him, her expression slowly altering from one of surprise to relief. "Good," she answered softly.

"Hmm," he remained stoic, lifting the cup of tea.

"So," she smirked as she faced forward, lifting her cup to take a sip. "Have you kissed her yet?"

His body twitched as his hand tightened, shattering the cup as tea drenched his hand. He remained rigid, completely stunned by the old woman's forwardness.

"Yeah, you kissed her," she grinned knowingly as she lowered her cup again.

* * *

"Admiral Kano, welcome back. They await you in the war chamber," the guard bowed as he greeted the admiral, stepping aside to allow him entry.

"My thanks, my thanks! I trust all has been well since my departure?" Kano approached excitedly, smiling as he greeted the guard. His wounds had been treated, some bandages marking areas of his body that still needed time to mend.

"Yes sir," the guard nodded.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid!" he nodded as he entered the war chamber, smiling in greeting towards the other commanders of the Fire Nation army. "Greetings, one and all!"

His excitement was greeted in cold silence, his brethren already well aware of his defeat.

Undaunted, Kano made his way to his seat. Looking over the map before him, he brought his finger towards a defeat marker near Kun valley. "Ha, I see someone's already taken the liberty of marking the result of my battle!"

The flames at the far end of the room grew taller.

"Admiral Kano," a powerful voice called out slowly. "Have you any excuse for wasting the resources of the Fire Nation on an endeavor we were constantly hesitant to support?"

Kano's cheerful visage was broken by the voice, as he bowed his head obediently. A slight smirk remained on his face as he narrowed his eyes at the memory of those he fought. "Only that I have successfully gauged the enemy's resources, and return with the most valuable of commodities, Fire Lord Azulon. Information and insight."

"You will share them now, so that we may evaluate whether your failure was as grievous as your lieutenants have described," the Fire Lord glared angrily towards the arrogant admiral, his poise remaining calm.

"Of course, my lord. I have eliminated our initial target." He made careful note to kill his lieutenants later.

"The butcher Dak-Ho has been dealt with, then?" A general turned his attention towards the admiral.

"Slain by my own hand," Kano smiled, entertained by his own lie.

"You were asked to secure him as a prisoner," the general glared as he spoke lowly.

"It could not be helped, he saw fit to resist until his survival was no longer an option," the corner of his mouth grew as he slipped out of the confrontation.

"Enough," the flames grew briefly, the Fire Lord irritated by the failure to follow instruction. "What else have you discovered?"

"The dreaded Demon of War," his expression faded from one of cunning satisfaction to disappointment, annoyed that the Demon had survived his treachery.

The other commanders turned their attention towards Kano, intrigued by this.

"I have discovered that he is no spirit, but rather, a man. One that can be cut, one that can bleed. More importantly, one that can be burned," he grinned slightly as he imagined the scene, the Demon lying before his feet, writhing as flames clung to his body.

"What else have you to report?" the Fire Lord sat attentively, his eyes narrowed as he awaited any further news.

"A powerful and disciplined opponent, one who may prove to be a definite threat to the Fire Nation in the future. A general named Seung."

"Enough," the Fire Lord interrupted the thought. "You will not waste our time with a personal vendetta against an opponent who defeated you."

Kano's eyes narrowed as he bowed his head again. "Yes, my lord."

"Admiral Kano," an old general asked from the far end of the table. "Based on the outcome of the battle of Kun Valley, what course of action would you recommend?"

There was a quiet pause as the other generals listened. Kano had been the one to recommend the initial invasion of Kun Valley. It was he that had argued time after time for its consideration. Quietly, the commanders hoped that the defeat had taught him a well deserved lesson in humility.

"I would recommend a second invasion, with twice as many soldiers."

There were mutters if disapproval as the commanders reacted to the suggestion.

"You must be mad," an admiral grunted, turning his attention back towards the map.

"You lead hundred of our own soldiers to death, and then ask for more?" another quipped, folding his arms.

"Insulting," another muttered.

"Enough," the general closest to the Fire Lord stated, stroking his beard.

Obediently, the war chamber became quiet as Kano glared. This particular speaker had been the first to disapprove of the initial invasion proposal.

The general turned his attention towards the other commanders.

"The Kun Valley is a peculiar place. It is cradled by treacherous mountains and a river that is impossible to navigate without being discovered by scouts."

Every word carried a torturous sting to Kano.

"If we were to conquer Bai-Jing, it would not provide us with any advantage. We would be trapped in an area unfamiliar to us, vulnerable to any retribution the Earth Kingdom would see fit to answer with. You are correct admiral, the area has advantages. But only to the Earth Kingdom."

The statement had no insult to it, yet brought Kano to clench his teeth.

"This village is not occupied by soldiers, but civilians and nobles. It is much like the Demon of War. It will do nothing to bother us, so long as we avoid provoking it."

"So you intend to conquer the Earth Kingdom, save this village?!" Kano snapped, making no effort to restrain himself.

There was a nervous quiet in the war chamber as the other commanders looked towards the Fire Lord.

"You misunderstand, admiral. Someday, we will have reason and resources to invade the Kun Valley. For now though," he turned his attention towards the Fire Lord. "It is my recommendation that we avoid it."

Kano glared at the general, his attention broken as the Fire Lord spoke out to him again.

"Admiral Kano. No second invasion shall be mounted. You shall remain here in the Fire Nation until your wounds have healed, at which point you will be dispatched by my order. Furthermore, you will apologize for your outburst here and now." His tone had a hiss behind it, one of offended aggravation.

The admiral glanced from side to side, the eyes of the other commanders upon him. Slowly, he lowered his head, staring hatefully towards the table below him. The opponent he had always hated had defeated him not with flame, but with words alone.

"My apologies, general Iroh."

The Dragon of the West nodded his head, smiling softly. "It is fine admiral, I take no offense."

* * *

"You're sure you'll be able to find your way?" Chin-Hwa looked up towards Feng as they reached the crossroad.

"I am sure. We are grateful for your concern," Feng nodded his head to the old noble from atop the rhinoceros.

"I wish you well, then. Should you ever find yourself in Bai-Jing, you shall be welcomed in my home," Chin-Hwa nodded his head politely as he smiled.

"Thanks!" Enlai waved at Chin-Hwa as his rhino passed Feng's, a kettle of tea strapped proudly to its side.

With a nod of his head, the former bandit bowed his head towards Chin-Hwa, his rhinoceros tearing down the path as he dug his heels into its side.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Seung stepped up behind his old friend, watching as the two rhinos made their way down the path.

"I suspect they will," Chin-Hwa smiled as he turned towards the general, walking along the forest path. "And what of you?"

"Hmm?" Seung walked alongside the old noble, not understanding the question.

"Something seems to have been weighing down on your mind, these past few days."

"Ah," he looked towards the path ahead of them. "Now that my men have had the time to heal, I've had time to consider the challenges of the future."

"The return of the Fire Nation," Chin-Hwa guessed, tilting his head up.

"…Yes."

"You cannot let such things trouble you, old friend."

Seung turned his attention towards the old noble, curious as to his meaning.

"Since I have known you Seung, I have been aware that you train each day, exercise your mind and body, even if only slightly. Something that your soldiers have taken to doing as well."

"I believe it is best to begin each day with the proper foundations."

"Yes. And I feel it is for that reason that you will rise to each challenge. Even that of the Fire Nation. Do not let your worries of the future perturb you so much that you fail to appreciate the beauty of the present. Especially when they are challenges you will be well prepared for." There was softness in the old man's face as he looked out towards the trees ahead of them.

The general followed his trail of sight, observing the sunlight as it poured through the leaves above them. The observation quickly grew into admiration as a gentle confidence came to him.

"I suppose you're right," he mused.

"Indeed. I would also advise bringing your soldiers to my estate, tomorrow. I feel that training with Gang will be of benefit to them."

"Due to his being a firebender?"

Chin-Hwa looked towards the general with slight puzzlement. "No. Because the man is insane and will push each of them well beyond their physical limits in the interest of strength."

"Ah," Seung smirked, agreeing completely with the statement as he glanced back towards the party trailing behind them.

Gang laughed as he stroked the rhinoceros's side, Xiu scolding him as Min rode atop it, arms folded and staring forward defiantly.

He noticed a sudden change in Xiu's expression as she noticed him through the corner of her eye. A soft blush came over her face as she trotted quickly behind Gang, a hand on his shoulder as she peered out towards the general.

The sheer sweet innocence of this action brought his cheeks to flush as he admired her features, turning back towards the path ahead with a gentle smile.

"We will expect you sometime in the morning then," Chin-Hwa smiled knowingly.

"What're you hidin' from?" Gang looked over his shoulder towards the typically outspoken girl.

"Quiet," Xiu whispered, still blushing.

Min glanced down, studying the scene before looking ahead towards the old man and the general. After a brief and quiet deduction her eyes lit up, her face warming with what lay before her: another match to be made.

"Hidin' from your boyfriend?" the old man teased as he made kissing motions towards her, laughing as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Boyfriend?!" Min's eye lit up as she began her assault.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Xiu protested, her face growing redder.

Gang leaned in towards the rhino, patting his side as he explained. "She starts blushin' every time she sees him."

"Shut up, stop telling the rhino stories!"

"Don't call it 'the rhino,' he has a name!"

"Eh? I thought 'Rhino' was it's name," Min looked down at the beast, who proceeded to snort loudly.

"What're you naming it?" Xiu raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Easy! 'Boots'!"

The two stared at him with disdain, Xiu breaking the silence with a calm and polite point.

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Why would you name it 'Boots'?" Min inquired. In her mind, the beast was still named "Rhino."

"Because that's his favorite snack," Gang tilted his chin up, giving an air of superiority in regards to his naming skills.

Xiu glanced down at the old bodyguard's feet, only now noticing his lack of footwear.

"Dumb hog monkey," Min muttered, breaking the pause.

"Tea Demon," he grumbled as he patted Boots' neck again.

The rhino nodded its head towards Gang, jutting its tongue out to lick his hand.

* * *

"Admiral Kano, did your meeting in the war chamber go well?" the lieutenant stood at attention as Kano boarded his ship.

"Lieutenant, did you give information in regards to the outcome of the battle of Kun Valley?" Kano stared at the soldier, his composure rigid and frustrated.

"Why, yes sir. I-" the words bled into shrieks as Kano bathed the lieutenant's head in a stream of flame.

"Ah, that relieved quite a bit of my pent up anger. Can't have me becoming cranky, that benefits no one!" the admiral smiled as he explained to the writhing lieutenant.

"I assume the meeting did not go well, sir?" another soldier asked calmly, having been witness to seven lieutenant executions by Kano's hand. It was for this reason that he never made any attempt at gaining a promotion.

"Indeed! So poorly in fact, they've refused to grant me the resources necessary to capture Bai-Jing!"

"My apologies, sir."

"Why, at this rate, no one will ever force dear general Seung to watch as all those he protects are murdered before his very eyes! I ask you, where is the justice?"

"Unfortunate, sir. I assume we will be giving up in our pursuits to capture the valley, then?" There was a hint of hope in the soldier's voice, wanting very badly to gain the opportunity to transfer to another unit.

"Oh, by no means! Just because the Fire Lord has forbidden it does not mean we will heed his orders!" Kano smiled warmly towards the soldier, the treason of his implication having no weight on his manner.

"…Sir?"

"Not now though, certainly not. I'm sure there are multiple eyes on me, making sure I play nice. Soldier! Take a message on my behalf!"

"Yes, sir?" the soldier stood at attention, still not quite sure what to make of Kano's intentions. "Who am I to make this out to?"

"The only one I would entrust to act as my own hand!" There was an exclamation of pride in Kano's words.

The soldier felt a terrifying stillness as his mind began to suspect to whom it was the admiral was referring.

"My pupil," Kano smirked.

* * *

"So you will be living in the tea house?" Wen Lan smiled as she walked alongside Jung, far ahead of the others.

"Yes," he smiled gently towards her. They were far enough ahead that he was comfortable removing his mask.

"That is excellent, I think you will enjoy it," she smiled as she looked forward. "Will you miss your cave?"

"No," he stared forward, his mind sorting through the worthwhile memories, finding none but those shared with her. "The only good to have come of the cave was the time spent with you."

The young noble blushed, her hand lifting to brush some hair aside.

"In Bai-Jing, near you…I will have that, still. There is nothing to miss." He blushed faintly.

"…There is one part that will always stand out to me," she reminisced.

"Hmm?"

"Each time, when I would return to Bai-Jing…There was an outcropping of rock that would cut off my view of you as I walked down the path. Each time, just before it divided us, I would look up to you." She blushed again, her eyes trailing to the path as she smiled.

He smiled at the memory, very familiar with it.

"I will always remember it, and appreciate the memory."

"As will I," he noted.

There was a quiet between the two as she looked up at him, smiling.

"The Fire Nation will return," he stared forward, his expression looking distant.

"Yes, I suspect they will," she nodded softly as she fought off the memories of his wounded body.

"…I will train harder than I have before, each day. So that I never cause you to worry like that again."

There was sweetness in the notion that brought elation to her heart, her face warming. Looking towards him, she smiled confidently.

"We shall protect this valley."

"Yes," he nodded, grinning gently.

The two continued on, the conversation turning to stories and legends of the two nations.

* * *

"Sir, this message arrived for you a few moments ago," a soldier presented the paper to the young man, bowing before making his way back down the garden path.

Kazuki opened it carefully, his long hair hanging freely. He smiled pleasantly at the contents, turning to make his way back towards the interior of the estate. He frowned as he noted a bit of dust on his clothing, concerned that such an imperfection should be permitted nowhere near his person. Brushing it off, he continued along.

As he entered the interior, his subordinates looked up from the edge of the garden. The gaze of each was fixed upon the message.

"What is it? An order?" the largest of the group grinned hopefully. His huge axe remained strapped to his back, ever ready to charge into action.

"Now Iwao, what have I said time and time again? Patience is key."

"I know, I know! But I want action!"

"Then you're in luck, loyal warrior." Kazuki grinned, waving his hand gracefully as flames began chewing away at the message's edge.

The other members of the group looked up towards him, listening carefully.

"Dear teacher Kano has a task that must be fulfilled."


	16. Chapter 16

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Sixteen: Decisions

Shui extended his palms, stepping forward as he turned his foot slightly. There was a tightness in his face as he concentrated, pulling his palm back quickly before thrusting it forward. A burst of flame tore away from him, dissipating into the morning air.

Resetting himself, he prepared to repeat the maneuver. Months ago, he had spent his mornings watching the other firebenders train, watching their movements carefully in order to better mimic them.

Frustration grew within him as he scolded himself for being unable to match their motions, unable to capture the control they had over the element. Where they unleashed flames in long impressive streams, he found himself struggling.

He shot his palm forward again, clenching his teeth as he noted the disorganized pattern of the fire before him.

"Is that really all you can do?" Yakone grinned as he stepped out from the trees, carelessly holding a fish over his shoulder.

The firebender glared, attempting to ignore him as he repeated the movement once again. His actions did little to hide his annoyance, the flame spreading even wider upon release.

"What's that?" Li Mei looked up from the campfire, her hands carefully grinding some roots and plants in a wooden bowl.

"Breakfast," he smirked as he tossed the fish down onto a cloth near the fire. "Just caught it," he bragged, anticipating expressions of gratitude.

"That's it!?" she exclaimed as she held the fish up, her eyebrow raising questioningly.

"What?"

"You really think this'll feed the four of us?!" She held the fish by the tail and mouth, her face conveying irritation.

"It's gonna have to," he shrugged as he sat, lying back against his bedroll. "That's all that was in the river."

"Liar! You're just being lazy!"

Shui smiled quietly as he repeated the movement once again.

His eyebrows furrowed as he opened an eye towards the spiteful girl. "And you could do better?"

"Absolutely!" she stood defiantly, storming off towards the river.

The waterbender watched as she disappeared behind the tree line, annoyed by her attitude. He turned his attention back towards Shui, smiling at the opportunity to antagonize.

He stepped forward again, thrusting his palm out. The flames faltered the moment they left his hand, his wrist twitching as he heard a voice call out.

"Your stance sucks."

Ignoring him, the firebender regained himself. He stepped forward again, his concentration broken as the voice rang out.

"So is not breathing while you do the moves a Fire Nation thing? Or is it a you sucking thing?"

He glared towards Yakone, his expression conveying his desire for silence.

"Ooh, scary," the upstart observed with a smug grin.

Shui regained his composure, staring forward before taking a quick step. He nearly lost his footing as he was interrupted once again.

"You suck."

"Enough!" he shouted as he turned towards the waterbender, his hands smoldering lightly.

"What? Just tryin' to help," he shrugged, his smug expression failing to mask his real intention; aggravation.

"How would you even know about firebending?" he muttered as he turned away, walking back towards his training spot.

"From watching the old man," he explained carelessly.

Shui froze, his eyes widening as the words soaked in. Turning slightly, he studied Yakone to determine whether he was lying or not.

"What?" the waterbender's eyebrow lifted curiously.

"The old man is a firebender?"

He stared, further impressed by his stupidity. "Are you serious?"

Shui's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to ascertain the truth.

"Where did you think that lightning came from when you and I were fighting?"

He recalled the scene carefully. His focus had been on his opponent; unaware as to what it was exactly that had disrupted the fight. He had given little thought to it, more concerned with his inevitable rematch with Yakone.

Lightning, however. He had heard rumors of it being an advanced form of firebending, yet had never been fortunate enough to witness it. If the old man was capable of it, it implied he was a master of the firebending discipline.

And one who has mastered such form could surely teach it.

"Where can I find him?" His tone was hurried, his body energized with excitement at the present possibility.

The waterbender shrugged, caring little for Shui's intentions. "He's probably practicing, go find him yourself."

Without hesitation he rushed into the forest, clawing at the plants before him.

Yakone watched as he disappeared into the trees, unsure as to what his hurry had been about. He glanced over his shoulder as a figure emerged from the trees.

Confidently and defiantly Li Mei passed by, soaked in river water as she held three fish over her shoulder.

"…Showoff," he muttered indignantly as he closed his eyes.

Shui stopped as he reached a clearing, the old man in its center.

Bo moved quickly, each step commanding a graceful might as he extended his hands forward rapidly, streaks of flame launching forth. He bent his frame before striking his palm back, the motion meant to evade and counter an imaginary attacker.

His pace changed, moving backwards as he quickly alternated the extension of his hands, fire tearing ahead of him in powerful streams.

Without pause he brought himself to full height, his hands lowered in front of him as he breathed deeply, his exercise complete. He stared calmly towards that which lay ahead of him, closing his eyes as he felt the wind pass, hearing the tall grass bend in its wake.

He opened his eyes slightly as a voice called out to him.

"Please!"

Bo turned his head softly towards the voice, recognizing it as Li Mei's traveling companion. Shui, the firebender who had been fighting Yakone.

"I humbly ask," he stood at attention, a nervous sweating breaking out as he stood in awe of the old exile's skill. "I humbly ask that you take me as your pupil!" He bowed deeply, closing his eyes.

The field remained silent, the trees twitching calmly in the wind. Quietly and lowly, he responded.

"Why?"

The young firebender stood, the nervous sweat only intensifying as he fumbled for the words. He had never had an instructor, resigning himself to self-study and gradual understanding. On this path he had faced many obstacles, the aggravation of each only hindering him further. The answer to this stood before him, a skilled master.

"So that I may become a powerful firebender, one capable of inspiring others as your motions have inspired me!"

There was a short pause before Bo stepped past him, staring coldly towards the forest.

"No."

Shui's eyes widened briefly, before closing. His expression held anger to it, certain that the denial had been a result of his bold and unexpected request. He had been too hasty, too forward.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ground as he felt the disappointment in himself grow.

* * *

"We're wasting time," Yakone groaned as he walked beside the old man. He looked apathetically over the rest of the marketplace, bored of the small village.

"No we're not, Kyo and Ryo need feed," Li Mei protested as she walked ahead of the two ostrich birds, holding their reins.

"I say we just let 'em starve and then eat 'em," he muttered. He took a quick step back, eyes widening as Kyo reared his head back and snapped at his arm.

Shui patted the bird's neck to calm it, paying no particular notice to the waterbender's comments. He had spent the last day angry with himself for his failure to properly request Bo's instruction.

"Don't threaten them!" Li Mei yelled back at him, aggravated by his complaining.

"Yeah yeah," Yakone muttered as he eyed the beast cautiously.

"Shui," Li Mei glanced towards him, slightly concerned as to his nature, which had taken on an untypical quiet.

"Hmm?" he glanced towards her, snapping to attention.

"Take Ryo and Kyo and find feed for them, I'll go buy some other supplies." She held out a few coins, studying him carefully.

"Right," he slid them into his pouch, taking the reins as he made his way deeper into the market.

"…Is he alright?" Li Mei watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Who cares?" Yakone muttered as he continued along, shrugging slightly.

Bo watched the heads of the ostrich horses as more distance came between them, recalling the image of Shui's request.

His thoughts traced gently against a distant memory of his own request to be trained at the hands of a master.

"…Hmm," he turned his attention back towards Li Mei and Yakone as the two bickered.

"As many bags of feed as this will buy," he set the coins down on the counter, tightening his grip on the reins as Ryo let out a soft chirp.

"That's not a good way to ask," the girl explained as she brushed the coins into her open palm.

"Hmm?" he glanced up at her, her response surprising him.

She was an average looking teenager, her skin tanned by labor. Her hair was tied back behind her head, a few disturbed strands hanging over her face. Her face and eyes held a look of exhaustion to them, contradicted by her eager expression. A bracelet of jade hung at her wrist, a bit too large for her.

"If you ask it like that, people might cheat you out of a bag or two. You have to ask for a real number," she explained as she began stacking bags in front of him.

"I see," he turned his attention towards the bags, not particularly caring for the point.

"Hey hey," she flicked a finger against his forehead, demanding his attention.

His eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, narrowing as a slight embarrassment came to him, assuming that she had performed the action to ridicule him.

"Don't just say 'I see,' or 'right,' or something to just brush me aside. Advice is a favor, you should appreciate it," she folded her arms, the four bags standing on the counter.

"Fine. Thank you," he grumbled as he lifted the first back, sliding it into a pouch on Ryo's side.

"I cheated you out of a bag by the way," she teased.

"What?" he glared over his shoulder.

"See? Now don't you wish you'd paid more attention?" she grinned, throwing an additional bag onto the stack. "Now you know better."

Silently, he lifted the second bag, sliding it into another pouch. As he turned to lift the third, he noticed a middle-aged woman step behind the counter.

"Thank you again, Hea. You can go now," the woman nodded.

"Thank you," Hea bowed respectfully, waving towards Shui as she hurried to the crowd. "Take care now, remember what I taught you!"

Shui watched her leave, turning his attention back towards the remaining bags of feed.

"Your daughter is very enthusiastic," he observed as he lifted another bag.

"Hmm? Ah," the old woman smiled. "Hea is not my daughter. She is helping me while my husband recovers from a sickness. But I will be sure to pass the compliment on to her," she bowed her head. "Thank you for your business."

He nodded, taking the two ostrich horses by the reins as he made his way back into the crowd to reconvene with the others.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Yakone muttered as he chewed on a roasted chicken pig leg.

Shui ignored the waterbender silently, handing the reins to Li Mei.

"You got the feed?" she stroked Kyo's neck, smiling as the beast cawed merrily.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Good," she nodded, his quiet perturbing her.

Bo bit into a fresh mango, smiling slightly as Ryo leaned his head in towards it expectantly. He removed a segment of it, allowing the ostrich horse a taste.

Glancing along the passing faces, he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. His pace slowed as he observed the scene.

The girl with the jade bracelet stood a few feet off in a nearby restaurant, placing food in front of a table full of soldiers. She smiled, making quick and casual conversation with them before hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Hey, idiot, stop slowing down," Yakone sneered, curious as to why his insults were failing to get any rise out of his usual victim.

Returning to attention, he caught up quickly.

"Are we done yet?" the waterbender complained, tossing the bone from the roasted chicken pig aside.

"Lord Bo, does he always whine like this?" Li Mei groaned as she looked back towards the old man.

"Hmm."

"I thought so," she nodded, looking back towards the market.

"All he said was 'hmm'," Yakone protested.

Shui glanced back towards the restaurant, his attention soon returning to the path before them.

"I hear scouts spotted them early this morning," one soldier offered nervously.

"If they were spotted, we would have been organized by now," another dismissed the notion, biting into his food.

"Unless it was a recent enough discovery that they're still preparing," the third lowered his cup of tea slowly.

"You're both paranoid," the second persisted as he continued his meal.

"What are they talking about?" Hea glanced over towards them, curious as to the topic.

"There's rumor of a Fire Nation attack," the chef explained as he set down a dish in front of her.

"There is?" she took the dish carefully, making sure not to spill its contents.

"There always is," he grunted, setting down another plate. "Every month, another rumor, no attack. It's not even worth worrying over anymore."

Hea took the plate in her free hand, looking out towards the passers-by as she made her way to the patrons. She smiled as she glanced back towards the soldiers, dismissing any notion worth worrying over.

* * *

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Li Mei exclaimed as she fished through her pouch, turning back towards the village. After hours of restocking they had reached the outskirts, seeking to leave early enough that they would make good distance before camping for the night.

"What?" Yakone sighed. The village was small and remote, the atmosphere boring him entirely. Having to stay within it longer inspired disappointment.

"I need a new water skin, I was going to buy one here." She fished through her pouch quickly, searching to see if she had enough coins for it.

"Figures."

"Quiet," she insisted as she drew out the money. Glancing towards Shui, she paused. She extended her hand towards him, offering the coins.

"Hmm?" he glanced down, confused by the gesture.

"You're quicker than me; can you go get one?"

"Right," he took the coins, making his way back into the village.

"I'm worried about him. He seems out of it," she explained.

"Seems dumb as usual t'me."

"Jerk." Li Mei hoisted herself up onto Ryo, scratching the top of the beast's head.

"Witch," he muttered.

"Hmm," Bo noted.

Shui walked silently through the marketplace, searching out a vendor who would sell him the water skin. Finding what he was looking for, he approached the stand quickly.

"One water skin," he placed the coins on the counter, inserting the item into his pouch as the vendor handed it to him. Making his way back towards the edge of the village, he stopped as the vendor's voice rang out.

"Ah, Hea! You're early!"

"Yeah, the restaurant was slow today," she said happily.

He turned quickly to confirm, shocked that it was the girl with the jade bracelet yet again. Facing towards her, he studied her through curious eyes.

She waved as the vendor left the stand in her care, turning to face towards the crowd. Catching sight of him, she waved towards him with a smile.

"You again!"

"How many jobs do you have?!" He immediately regretted the boldness of the question, its tone reminding him of his failed request to Bo.

She laughed, brushing some hair out of her face. "As many as I need!"

"What do you mean?" he stepped towards her so their conversation would not carry across the entire market.

"Lady Joo's husband is sick, so I help her out in the morning. Old man Chul needs help with his restaurant after that, and then I help lady Dae with this stand while her husband's away at war."

Her tone had a peace and joy to it that inspired, yet the exhaustion in her eyes and face became even clearer to him now.

"Why would you work so many jobs?" he found the question to be more on behalf of her tired features.

Hea shrugged, still smiling. "I just help out where people need me. I can't fight in the war, and I don't know anything about medicine. If I can't protect people, I'll just try to make things easier for them!"

"…Hmm." There was something inspiring in the notion. He found himself snapped back to attention as her finger flicked against his forehead once again. He countered once again with a glare.

"Now get out of the way, you're disrupting business!" she shooed him away with both hands, smiling.

He began making his way towards the village outskirts, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Hey!" she yelled out as she smiled. "Remember what I said about giving a real number!" She waved to him happily, the jade bracelet sliding down her arm.

Shui nodded, lifting his hand and waving once before turning his attention back to the path in front of him.

Hea continued waving, smiling as she turned her attention back to the stand. The lesson was small and perhaps trivial. Yet in helping someone ever so slightly, even a stranger, she felt a powerful joy.

* * *

"Lord Bo, do you think big sister Wen will be surprised to see us?" Li Mei smiled, holding the reins of the Kyo and Ryo as they pressed on up the gentle slope.

"Hmm," he smiled slightly, his expression slight but delivering the affirmative.

"Me too," she mused happily, confident in the progress the group had been making. Night had fallen upon them earlier, the party seeking to reach the top of the slope before making camp for the night.

"How does she understand what he's saying just from 'hmm'?" Yakone muttered towards Shui as they pressed on.

"I don't know," the firebender answered passively, his thoughts reflecting on the words of the girl with the jade bracelet.

"Right, why would I expect you to know anything?" the response was barbed, the insult intentional.

Shui issued no response, paying little attention to his tormentor.

"…Hmph," Yakone grunted, losing interest in his usual opponent.

"Ah! Finally past all the trees!" Li Mei laughed as she hurried towards the top of the hill, now visible. Kyo and Ryo followed after her, her sudden movement exciting them.

"Good," the waterbender approached the ostrich horses, preparing to make camp. The day had been boring and long. He took note of Li Mei, now frozen as she stood a few feet from him, dropping the reins from her hands as her gaze stared towards the path behind them. He turned as he opened his mouth to inquire, the words failing him completely.

Puzzled by their expressions, Shui turned towards what lay behind them, a thick patch of woods separating them from the distant village.

Flames plagued the village, smoke billowing slowly. There was no sound, no cries of soldiers. Terrifying silence stabbed down from the night sky.

He grabbed Ryo's reins, pulling the ostrich horse in the direction of the village as he kicked up onto its back. Slamming his heels into the beast's side, he lowered his body. Branches and leaves ripped and chewed at his clothing as he pressed forward, his heart pounding ferociously within his chest.

Li Mei stepped forward quickly, Bo's hand rising to stop her. He glanced back towards Yakone, his expression conveying the sincerity of his command.

"Stay," he ordered as he mounted Kyo, hurrying off into the woods.

Yakone nodded, keeping his arm in front of Li Mei to stop her from advancing.

The girl simply stood there, her hands cupped over her mouth as her eyes burned, tears trailing softly down her cheeks.

"Faster Ryo," he growled the command, the ostrich horse cawing loudly.

As the leaves whipped past him, words pounded through his mind, through his heart. Each came to him as if the person were there speaking it directly to his very spirit.

"I just help out where people need me," the tired eyes smiled eagerly, his face tightening.

"Lord Chao, lord Bo and big sister Wen tried to help. So they killed and exiled them!" The defiance in her tone made the quote louder to him as he felt a branch slam into his shoulder, doing nothing to slow his pace.

"Is it honorable to take that gift and come back at them as an enemy?" the question slammed harder against his chest as he clenched his teeth.

"If I can't protect people, I'll just try to make things easier for them!" A brief and silent image of her waving towards him as he walked away, the bracelet too big for her arm, appeared before him. He screamed at the trees ahead of him, his spirit pushing forward, burning with terror at what he rode towards.

* * *

"Fan out, search for any surviving soldiers. I don't want any surprises," a Fire Nation lieutenant spit as his soldiers saluted him. He stepped over some ashes, grimacing at what a negligible victory this would amount to.

The village was small, raided for no other reason than being in proximity of their unit. There would be no commendations for this, no recognition. In a short amount of time, his small unit had managed to completely devastate what few forces were present to oppose them.

It inspired within him a venomous disdain for the victory. There was no satisfaction in it.

"Sir!" A voice called out, demanding his attention.

He turned quickly as an ostrich horse rushed by, a figure swinging an axe out into the chest of one of the soldiers.

Another stepped in the path of the beast, crushed beneath its claws as it ignored his presence.

"Why?!" Shui screamed out from atop Ryo, bringing him around for another pass. His face tightened with rage as he glared towards the soldiers.

"Attack formation!" The lieutenant commanded, waving his hand out towards the unit. They stepped forward quickly, taking their stances. As he drew closer, they unleashed their attack.

Diving off of Ryo, he skid along the ground towards them. Lashing his axe out once again he stood as a soldier howled out in pain, having no feet to support his weight. He stepped in quickly, the axe moving without pause against the throat of the soldier closest.

A third soldier stepped in, slamming his fist into the attacker's jaw.

Shui hit the ground, drawing to his feet slowly. As he stood, his mind absorbed the massacre that lay before him.

He had visited this village only once, for what would amount to a fraction of his mortality. Yet he recognized parts of it.

A shop had been reduced to ashes; a section of ground where children played and old women gossiped had become stained with soot and blood.

His eyes strained as tears came to them.

"Why?" the inquiry was broken, stained with horror.

"Kill him," the lieutenant ordered, eyes wide in confusion at the assailant's intentions.

"Soldiers protect," he growled. "They're meant to protect, to take care of those who need help!"

"Soldiers follow orders. Whether it's to conquer or kill. That is their purpose," the lieutenant scoffed, having little respect for some upstart brat. "Kill him."

The remaining three Fire Nation soldiers stepped forward, their form something that Shui had once hoped to mimic completely.

He lowered his head, dashing forward as that hope burned away. The axe stabbed forward into a soldier's stomach, the firebender releasing it as he thrust his palm upward, an undisciplined burst of flame washing over the second soldier's face.

Heat chewed at his back as he felt flames burn away the cloth. He turned quickly, smothering the flames with the soil beneath him as the lieutenant stood over him, the remaining soldier relieved.

"A firebender?!" there was disgust in his tone as he stared down, lifting his hand as a bead of fire began growing near his palm.

"I will put you out of your misery, disgusting little trai-" the threat was broken as lightning tore through the lieutenant, launching him into a nearby wall.

The remaining soldier looked up, staring towards the source.

Bo approached slowly, his eyes glaring hatefully. In one fluid motion he began stepping forward, pushing both palms forward as a wave of flame engulfed the remaining soldier.

Shui brought himself to his feet, his back stinging as the night air scraped against it. He stared towards Bo with unspoken gratitude.

The old noble looked towards him, his attention broken as he surveyed the scene surrounding them.

The young firebender stepped forward, wincing as pain tore through his back. He stumbled slightly towards a familiar spot, recognizing what remained of the sign of the stand where he had purchased the water skin.

Bo watched, closing his eyes as he recognized the pain ringing through Shui's body.

His fingers sifted deep into the ashen soil beneath him, his teeth clenched as his face burned, tears trailing his cheeks. He could feel the soot digging beneath his fingernails, the warmth of the gray ash. Gentle flakes of soot and burnt landscape rained softly around him.

Looking up slowly, he felt a great chasm open around him. Some small part of him fought against that which his senses confirmed.

Propped against a nearby wall, Hea lay silently, her tired eyes closed peacefully as blood seeped into her robes from a wound in her side.

He had met her only once, for what would amount to only a fraction of his mortality. Yet here and now, surrounded by ash and death, he recognized the importance of her tired eyes.

He could not hear his own screams as he held her, as he stared up towards the sky. In his rage he cursed the Fire Nation, cursed the war, and cursed the Avatar for letting it happen. He cursed himself, for failure.

Silence descended up on the village for what seemed a short eternity.

"Please," he uttered to Bo, his face buried into the girl's hair.

The old man opened his eyes, the embers still falling around them like gentle snow.

"I humbly ask," his eyes were shut, his face stained with ash and tears. His back stung with each word. "I humbly ask that you take me as your pupil."

Another quiet passed between them, Bo breaking it.

"Why?"

"So that this never happens again," he whispered to the girl with the jade bracelet, promising. "So that I can help this to never happen again," each word was choked out painfully.

Bo turned towards Kyo, approaching silently. "We must leave."

There was no anger. No disappointment. There was no reaction within him as he set her gently against the wall.

He took the bracelet from her, coated with ash. Clutching it, he gave silent promise.

He made his way to Ryo, wincing as his back delivered another shot of pain.

The two rode off, the flames of the village dying out behind them.

* * *

The afternoon sun hung high above them, Shui riding atop Kyo at Li Mei's insistence. She had applied salves and bandages to his back, the initial stings having died down to a painful discomfort.

There had been silence among them, Li Mei hesitant to initiate any form of conversation.

Yakone, uncomfortable with the atmosphere, had resigned himself to an indignant and quiet manner.

Shui stared forward intensely, a jade bracelet adorning his wrist as he gripped the ostrich horse's reins.

"Here," Bo instructed simply as they reached a deep trench between two hills.

The party stopped obediently, Yakone confused by their early pause. They had spent the last few days of their journey stopping late in the evening. The sun had not even begun to set.

Li Mei disembarked from Ryo, moving to quickly set up camp. Shui handed her a bag of feed to reward the beasts for a hard day's work.

"Shui," Bo stood at the center of the trench, facing towards him.

The young firebender approached silently, watching the old man.

"Follow carefully," he stepped back into the most basic form of the firebending discipline.

His eyes grew wider as he pieced together the scene that lay before him.

Suddenly, he became very aware of the bracelet.

Shui's eyes narrowed with determined concentration as he stepped to Bo's side, copying his motions carefully.

Li Mei smiled as she watched the two, building the campfire.

Yakone smirked, folding his arms.

The two ostrich horses cawed loudly as the firebenders trained carefully in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Seventeen: Impressions

The girl looked desperately over the valley, her vision blurred by a thin veil of tears as she continued her search. She called out for her mother again, her plea fading off into the distance.

She choked out the call once more, feeling a heat in her face as she yelled as loud as she could. Her lungs were young, her voice carrying only so far before being conquered by silence.

Sobbing loudly, she resigned herself to a tree at the edge of the forest, burying her face into the cloth of her robe. Her tiny frame shook as she pleaded for her mother to find her.

Her heart leapt, drawing her breath as she felt a heavy crash near her, as though something huge had fallen from the tree.

She looked up slowly, every inch of him inspiring fear in her, gripping her in silent terror.

The creature towered over her, a colossus in the eyes of the little girl.

Her voice carried farther than before as she let out a horrified screech, her eyes shutting as her hands covered them in feeble attempt to ward off the monster before her.

Silence.

She opened an eye slowly, curious as to why nothing had happened. Perhaps her screams had scared the dreadful monster away, drove him to seek refuge in the shadows of the forest.

Glancing up quickly, she found the presumption to be entirely false. The beast stood there, his gaze fixed upon her. She screeched again as she closed her eyes.

"…Are you lost?" Jung asked from behind the mask.

"Are you gonna eat me?!" she rushed the words as she cringed back against the tree, her eyes shut tight.

He sighed quietly, embarrassed by the reaction he had caused.

"No. I'm not going to eat you." He attempted to bring softness to his tone, already regretting that he had caused her such fear.

"Promise?!" she shivered, still keeping close to the tree.

"Promise." He continued towering over her, nervous that any movements would only cause her to continue screaming.

The little girl turned her head slowly, her face wrought with worry as to whether the monster's promise was sincere or not. Her eyes opened in fearful gaze at him.

"Are you lost?" he repeated the question, hoping for a better reaction this time.

She nodded nervously, her back pressed to the tree.

"Are you from Bai-Jing?"

Silently, she nodded again.

"You shouldn't be alone so far from the village," he observed quietly, a feeling of guilt filling him at her fearful silence.

"I wasn't alone," she whispered quietly, looking at the ground. "I was picking flowers with mommy, and I got lost."

"Flowers?"

"Mommy and I get flowers every morning," the little girl looked up, her chin tilting back to the ground almost immediately. "We've got a shop that makes them fancy…"

"A flower arrangement shop." He recalled one being somewhat close to the tea house.

"Yeah!" the girl looked up excitedly. "You know our shop?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly, hoping the answer would ease her fears. "Would you like me to take you there?"

The girl leaned back against the tree again, her face losing its brief levity. "But what if mommy's still looking for me…?"

"Then…" Jung trailed off, not sure of the proper answer.

Disappointed, she looked at the ground.

The Demon studied her quietly, his nature pushing him to combat the worry that weighed on her.

She looked up quickly, startled by his sudden movement as he bent his knees, his frightening mask drawing closer. She watched as he offered a hand.

"Then we'll find her."

The girl took his hand carefully as he lifted her to her feet, standing to his full height in front of her. His body swayed as he faced away, walking slowly.

Jung glanced back, watching as she hurried to catch up. She slowed her pace as she arrived beside him. Turning back towards the valley, he began searching for the girl's mother.

"Why were you in a tree?" the girl looked up at him.

"I was getting something for a friend," he answered quietly, still paying careful attention to the valley.

"They lost something?"

"No, they needed ingredients to make tea," he lifted his right hand, revealing a full pouch.

"Tea?"

"Yes. Your mother makes flower arrangements, my friend makes tea."

"Is your friend auntie Min?" there was a quick draw in breath as she began fostering an excited envy for old auntie Min, who was so tough she had a monster for a friend.

"Yes." There was a gentle smile beneath the mask. "You know Min?"

"She's funny!" the little girl giggled. "She yells a lot."

He chuckled quietly, finding both observations to be entirely accurate.

"Did you get all the stuff you need? She's gonna yell if you didn't get all the stuff."

"Will she?"

"Yeah! She once sent her granddaughter out-"

"Qiu," Jung corrected her on the name.

"Right, Qiu! She sent her out to get stuff, but she forgot something. So Min yelled a lot"

"Sounds like Min." He had already been reprimanded by her twice for failing to procure certain leaves.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of the tree?"

"I didn't fall; I jumped."

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

"Oh," she trailed off, blinking. "I thought you were gonna eat me."

"I wasn't."

"I know, but I thought you were gonna. You don't eat people?"

"No," he sighed inwardly at the connotation that she still thought he was a genuine monster.

"What do you eat?"

The taste of Wen Lan's tea became stronger in his memory, prompted by the question. "Plums."

"Plums are yummy," she nodded, looking forward.

"Yes."

They continued on in silence, the girl unconsciously reaching out and grasping his finger for security as she stared ahead in search of her mother.

He glanced down, slightly surprised by the gesture. He looked back towards the valley, taking note of Bai-Jing in the distance.

"Are you really a monster?" she looked back up at him, studying his mask.

"No," he admitted calmly.

"I didn't think so," she nodded confidently, looking back to Bai-Jing. "You're nice, monsters aren't nice."

"Hmm," a smile countered the compliment from beneath the mask.

"Jiao!" A woman called out desperately, rushing towards them from the village entrance.

"Mommy!" The girl let go of his hand, scrambling towards her mother at full speed.

He smiled as he watched the scene, making no change in his pace as he approached.

The woman lifted her daughter in her arms, hugging her tight as she closed her eyes. Soft tears of relief fell from her eyes as she pressed her cheek to the girl's.

"Don't ever wander off like that again!"

"I'm sorry, mommy." The apology was sincere, her smile still wide at the relief of arriving home safely.

He walked by silently, holding the pouch of ingredients idly.

"Ah!"

Jung glanced back, stopping as the woman set Jiao down. She bowed towards him, folding her hands politely in front of her.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back to me! I'm very grateful; I came here hoping she would hurry back here after we got separated."

"Thank you!" Jiao waved excitedly, smiling.

He nodded his head slowly, making his way back towards the tea house. He could hear their voices trail off in the background.

"Mommy, do you know him?" she asked wondrously, certain that her mother knew all.

"Of course I do, everybody knows him," she lifted her daughter carefully, her voice holding a hushed air of sagacious levity.

"Is he famous?"

"Yes, very. He and general Seung are the heroes of the valley," she explained carefully.

"I thought he was gonna eat me!"

Jung smiled gently at their words, hearing Jiao's mother giggle at the notion in the background.

* * *

"I knew you all couldn't be trusted to keep up in your trainin'!" Gang accused as he pointed towards one of Chin-Hwa's guards, the motioning hand still holding another by the face. He dropped the guard carelessly, dusting off his hands.

"We did train!" one of the guards pleaded, drenched in sweat.

"Liar! If you were trainin' so hard, why are you all fallin' faster than ever?!"

"Maybe it's because you're having them warm up with the rhinoceros," Seung hinted, glancing towards the beast as he continued his breathing exercises.

"His name is 'Boots,' and he's just getting' 'em used to a new style of combat."

Boots affirmed this by shaking another yelping guard from side to side before trying to chew off his footwear.

"Ah, they seem very lively today," Wen Lan complimented as she approached the observing Chin-Hwa.

"Yes, it is encouraging," the old noble smiled.

"You called for me, lord Chin-Hwa?" she bowed politely, smiling.

"Yes, and I apologize for distracting you from Min's shop."

"There is no need for apology my lord; auntie Min does not need my help to keep the shop vibrant."

"No, I'm sure she has enough energy and spirit to share," he smiled, turning to walk along the hall.

She walked beside him politely, attentive to his words. "Is something the matter, my lord?"

"Not a thing, dear Wen Lan. I called for you because I wish to discuss the upcoming festival."

"Festival?"

"Forgive me, I have the tendency to forget that you and the others are new to some of the village customs. The village hosts two festivals throughout the course of each year, the first being the Festival of the Moon in winter. The second is the Festival of the Fireflies, held each summer." He smiled as he explained, enjoying the opportunity to teach.

"How lovely," she nodded, appreciating the lesson in the village's culture.

"Yes, I'd like to think that every member of the village celebrates and enjoys the festival. You are a noble, and have spent your entire life as such. So I am certain you are well aware that nobles have the tendency to take any celebration as an opportunity to engage in senseless and stuffy formalities," there was a slight sigh in this, the byproduct of being witness to the fact for so many years.

She lifted her hands to her mouth, stifling a laugh at the accuracy of the statement. "Lord Chin-Hwa," she interjected. "What sort of formalities do you speak of?"

"The standard sort that do little besides waste the time of the festival patrons, when such news could be passed by word of mouth. Birth announcements, engagement announcements, marriage announcements. Announcements of announcements, announcements of intentions to announce, there are far too many."

Wen Lan laughed warmly at the joke, appreciating the wit.

"However, I find myself conflicted."

"My lord?"

"I have lived in this village for nearly all my life, Wen Lan. I have had moments of sorrow, moments of triumph. Yet I felt that any such occurrences were the business of those involved alone. That I should not spread my troubles or victories amongst others."

"A noble notion."

"Yet…For the first time, I find that I have something I would like to announce, something to share with them."

"And that is?" she walked beside him calmly, trying to piece together his meaning.

"You, my dear." He smiled gently at her, taking great pride and confidence in the young woman beside him.

"Lord Chin-Hwa?" Wen Lan was flattered, yet puzzled.

"Word has spread of my having finally chosen a successor, much to the disappointment of certain other nobles," he coughed slightly, glancing aside. He was well aware of the underhanded nature of some of the wealthier inhabitants of Bai-Jing. "I would like to announce it officially, at the Festival of Fireflies."

The young noble paused, taking the opportunity to bow to him courteously as she smiled.

"My lord, I thank you for your consideration and kindness. It would be my honor."

"I am delighted to hear such, my dear." He bowed in return, grateful to her for having improved his confidence in his decision to take her as a successor more with each passing day.

The two continued walking, smiling as he continued imparting on her aspects and practices of Bai-Jing's culture.

* * *

"Festival of the what now?" Gang looked towards the Earth Kingdom soldier as he held one of the guards at arm's length by the face.

"The Festival of the Fireflies, sir."

"Seung! What's this festival thing?" he yelled over his shoulder, stepping in to punch the guard in the stomach.

"It's held each year in the village," the general answered as calmly as possible, kneeling atop a stone pillar, his fists extended to either side with a large rock balanced atop each.

"Why would this stop you from trainin'?" Gang eyed the soldier suspiciously.

"Well…We can't very well train and monitor the festival at the same time."

The guards cursed the soldier's luck at having the opportunity to miss a day of training.

"Seung!" the old bodyguard yelled out again.

He opened an eye, sighing inwardly at the inability to practice in peace.

"You give them off for the festival!?" His eyes went wide, unable to fathom the concept of a day without training.

"Half of them," the general explained. "The other half are assigned to watch over the festival itself." Dak-Ho had left him in charge of assigning guards to the festival each year prior, too busy endeavoring in the night's indulgences to particularly care.

The guards of Chin-Hwa and Wen Lan further cursed the soldiers, taking Gang's sudden focus on the matter at hand as an opportunity to rest.

"Bah! You miss a day of training, you're gonna get sloppy. Simple fact," he grumbled, tapping the soldier he had punched in the stomach with his foot to inspect for life signs. He kicked the soldier over, nodding approvingly as he foamed at the mouth. "Take a breather."

Seung closed his eye, Kano's malice and intentions still concerning him. He motioned his hands up, turning his palms to catch each rock. Taking to his feet, his forced the pillar back into the ground with a strong motion of the legs.

"That's a good point," he said calmly. "The Fire Nation could strike soon. It's essential that we prepare."

The soldiers agreed with the point amongst themselves, each taking solace in the fact that they would most likely be training with their general instead of the insane firebender.

"Half of you will attend the festival as security. The other half will be permitted to attend only if they defeat Gang."

The old firebender grinned, enjoying the sound of it.

A sudden wave of dread swept through the ranks.

"Sir?" a soldier raised his hand up.

"Yes?" Seung turned his attention towards his comrade.

"Permission to be security?"

"I thought you hated security?" another whispered from beside him.

"Not anymore I don't," he grumbled.

"Hey!" Gang called out towards the guards of the estate. "I kinda like that! Anyone who beats me can go to the festival!"

The guards sat there, the festival serving as little incentive for the beating they would endure.

"What? Not good enough for you? What's wrong?"

Seung grinned slightly, understanding the guard's lack of motivation.

The soldiers and guards all glanced up as a group of Wen Lan's servants passed by, some giggling and blushing as they did.

"Hmm," Gang watched as they passed, glancing towards the guards.

Some smiled, a few blushing as they waved towards the girls.

The old man grinned, turning towards the girls.

"Hey!"

They froze, each having a slight fear of Gang after seeing how vicious he was with the guards' training.

"You all get to have the night off when that Festival of Flying Flies-"

"Fireflies," Seung corrected.

"Fireflies comes! Got it?!" He folded his arms, grinning.

There was a brief quiet before the girls started cheering and laughing, each completely unaware that Gang had such authority.

Gang had no such authority.

The girls hurried off, each excited about the upcoming celebration.

"Now," he turned towards the guards, still grinning. "Those girls're gonna need some escorts. Too bad you'll all be busy trainin'."

There was a quiet as the guards stared at him, followed by loud yelling as they jumped him in unison.

Boots, excited by all the sudden movement, jumped into the fray as well.

Seung sighed, practicing his breathing as people and chunks of earth and flame passed near him.

* * *

"I had work to get done at the estate, and you called me here to make tea?!" Xiu scolded the old woman loudly, eyes narrowed.

"Tea's the fastest way to a man's heart!" Min glared right back at her, poking her in the stomach with a wooden spoon.

"The expression is 'the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' It's about food, mother." Sun had two kettles in each hand and a thin coat of sweat covering her, but enjoyed any opportunity to one-up her mother.

"Tea's better'n food, twice as effective!" she argued, still prodding Xiu with the spoon.

The young servant grabbed the spoon, leaning in as she glared harder at her. "What are you even talking about, you old pain?"

"You're in love with general Seung!"

Xiu's eyes went wide, blushing furiously as she glanced around at all the patrons that had just been witness to Min's blurting out the statement.

"And I can help you charm him! Tea's the way to a man's heart, I promise!"

"What is wrong with you!?" Xiu screeched, eyes wide.

"So many things. So many, many things," Sun muttered, pouring another cup for the blacksmith.

"Heard that," Min grumbled, glancing towards her daughter.

"Why would you say that in front of all these people?!" Xiu demanded.

"Because it's true," she folded her arms.

"So!?"

"So," she started, turning towards the kitchen. "Are you going to get back here and get to work or not?"

"No, I don't want to make tea," she yelled, storming towards the door.

"Is it that you don't want to, or you don't know how?" the old woman grinned, recognizing the effectiveness of her taunt as Xiu's frame froze in the door.

The young servant turned her head slowly, eyes ferocious and glaring. "You want tea?" she practically spit the words, storming towards the kitchen as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Works every time." She grinned, glancing towards the door as the Demon entered.

Initially, the patrons would greet the Demon with silence. His presence filled them with just as much fear as it did respect. More recently, they had come to understand his arrangement with Min, welcoming him with nods and thankful bows.

"You get everything, this time?" she walked towards him, taking the pouch.

"Yes."

"This was the freshest ginger root you could find?"

"There's a patch of it that still needs a few days."

"Feh, fine." She continued fishing through the bag, studying the contents carefully. "Good. Good. Good. Eh. Workable. Good. Eh. Hmm. Fine, you're getting better at this. Better than Sun, at least," she evaluated as she brought the pouch towards the kitchen.

Sun sighed, narrowing her eyes as she continued pouring someone's tea.

"Here's your tea," Xiu shoved the cup into Min's hand, folding her arms as she stood near her. She nodded quickly towards Jung. "Hey Demon."

"Xiu," he nodded slowly in greeting.

Min spit the tea out in a large mist, soaking Xiu.

"What's in this?!" the old woman protested, wiping her mouth off on Xiu's robes.

Xiu tugged it away, agitated. "Tea leaves."

"What'd you do, put all the leaves in?" Min opened her eye wider, staring into the cup.

"I thought more leaves made it healthier," her eyebrow rose slightly as she found herself second-guessing the theory.

"You need more help than I thought!" Min stared up at the girl, tugging her by the robe towards the kitchen.

"I told you, I don't want to learn to make tea!"

"Look, do you want to win his heart or not?!" the old woman looked up defiantly.

"I…" Xiu blushed, glancing aside again.

"Tea is sipped by the heart, not the mouth. If you make the right brew, make it for someone, just for them, it's a message straight from your heart to theirs!"

The young servant continued glancing aside, mulling the decision over.

"You're better off saying yes, she's gonna bug you every day if you don't," Qiu whispered as she passed by with a tray of cups.

"…Fine," the defeated Xiu whispered, dusting her partially wet robe off. "Let's go."

"Knew you'd see it my way," the old woman grinned. She dragged Xiu into the kitchen, instructing loudly and quickly about its contents.

Jung watched as the two made their way into the kitchen, Sun stepping beside him and sighing.

"I feel sorry for her," she admit. "Thank you for the ingredients," she bowed towards him, smiling.

He returned the expression of gratitude, bowing slightly. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"It's our pleasure!" Sun smiled, having been proved wrong about the Demon's presence. Where she had expected awkward quiet and fear, the tea house had been seen an increase in business and soft pipa music in the background as he practiced.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"No, but thank you for offering," she smiled as she returned to refilling the cups.

The patrons and citizens of Bai-Jing had found themselves pleasantly surprised in regards to the Demon. Where they expected a bold and intimidating creature, they were met with polite bows and etiquette.

He stepped out of the tea house, making his way towards the back. He fell to the ground, diving immediately into his workout regime.

"What're you doing?" a voice asked

He glanced up, not breaking the motions as he continued training. The lost little girl from the morning stood in front of him, watching with a slightly tilted head as she hid something behind her back.

"Training," he answered simply.

"Why?"

"So that I can stay strong."

"Oh. Is it fun?"

"Sometimes," an amused smile appeared beneath the mask.

"Mommy let me have some flowers and said I should thank you, so I made you this!" She brought out a small flower arrangement from behind her back, placing it down in front of him.

Jung sat up, his attention on the flower arrangement. It looked as if it had been done hurriedly by careless hands, yet the placement of each flower had an obvious consideration.

The mask looked towards her, nodding slowly. "Thank you, it's very nice."

She giggled, scratching her head.

"Hello," a voice called out softly from behind Jiao.

He recognized it instantly, her voice standing out from all others.

"Ah, you have company," Wen Lan smiled as she approached him. "Hello, my name is Wen Lan. What's yours?"

"I'm Jiao!" her volume indicated pride in the name. "Are you Demon's friend?"

"Ha ha, yes," she smiled softly as she took to her knees in front of the girl. "Are you his friend too?"

"Yup!" the girl nodded her head, pointing at the flower arrangement. "I made him this 'cause he helped me when I got lost!"

"Ah, did you?" The young noble took the arrangement in her hands, smiling tenderly at Jung for his sweetness. A faint blush filled her cheeks.

Beneath the mask, his cheeks responded in like kind.

"It's so beautiful," she complimented.

"Thank you," Jiao bowed politely, her face beaming at the assessment.

"Thank you again for it." Jung nodded his head towards the girl.

"Hey!" Min called out from the corner of the tea house, her eyes narrowed.

The three turned towards her in unison.

"Wen Lan! Get in here and help me teach this Xiu girl how to make tea! She's more hopeless than I thought!"

Behind the walls of the tea house, Xiu could be heard yelling and throwing a kettle.

"Yes, auntie Min," Wen Lan stood obediently, smiling softly towards Jung before hurrying in.

"Don't just sit there Demon, go out and get more tea leaves! And get me plums, that stuff keeps sellin'! Now!"

"Yes," he rose, taking the pouch from her as he passed., placing the flower arrangement inside of it.

"Jiao!" The old woman folded her arms.

"Auntie Min!" the little girl stood defiantly.

"Tell your mom and the other vendors, same bet as always! Whoever takes the most profit, all the others owe 'em a free meal!"

"Fine! We're gonna win this year!" Jiao balled her fists, trying to show her determination.

"No way, I always win," Min grinned, well aware of the spark she was inspiring.

"Nuh-uh, we're gonna win, you just watch!" She hurried by, her short legs doing little to aid her speed.

Min watched as Jiao scampered away, smiling to herself as she entered the tea house again.

* * *

Chin-Hwa sat in silence, conveying the scene as Gang sat to his side with a saucer of sake. Seung remained on the opposite side of the old noble, watching quietly.

"You know Gang. Before you came to Bai-Jing, I had a garden," he began slowly, breaking a long running silence.

"You still have a garden!" he protested, still sober enough to effectively argue.

"Where? Where do you see garden?"

Gang studied it carefully, observing the scorch marks, then the rises and falls where earthbenders had maneuvered, followed by the rhinoceros footprints. He glanced around the moaning bodies as they lie on the ground, then towards the now sleeping Boots.

"Ah, there!" He pointed, observing a flower.

"One flower doesn't make a garden," Seung noted.

"Sure it does. It's a start, at least," Gang shrugged.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?" the old noble continued studying the scene.

"I gave all the servants off for the night of the festival." He took another sip, his answer having a very unconcerned air about it.

"Did you inform Xiu of this at all?"

"Why would I?"

"Xiu is in charge of the household servants."

The old guard's eyes widened slightly, now realizing that he had put himself in her warpath.

Chin-Hwa glanced at him, smirking. "I suppose there is some justice in that. On that note, gentlemen, I will retire for the night. I will see you both in the morning."

"Good night, lord Chin-Hwa." Seung stood, bowing.

"G'night old man," Gang took another sip.

Chin-Hwa sighed as he continued walking.

Another moan let out from the former garden.

"Quit whinin', you can all have off for the festival," Gang yelled out at the pained noises.

There was the faint and pained sound of celebration as the soldiers and guards tried to recover their strength.

"The soldiers as well," Seung added.

More barely legible cries of triumph.

"So," Gang looked at the saucer.

"Hmm?" the general glanced towards him.

"You gonna ask Xiu to the festival?" he grinned.

Seung blushed, looking up towards the night sky as Gang laughed heartily a few feet beside him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Eighteen: Oncoming Storm

Jung walked the streets calmly, the strap of the pouch of freshly collected ingredients held firmly within his grasp.

The passers-by had welcomed him to Bai-Jing with nervous stares and whispered rumors of his reputation. Yet where they had expected a gruesome beast, they had found a quiet and powerful warrior who spent his time training and playing the pipa.

Denizens of the village now smiled towards him, giving eager greeting as he passed. He returned each with a quiet nod, his spirit growing more adjusted to the environment he now found himself in.

He glanced towards the main street, admiring the nearly finished displays and attractions as the vendors and villagers continued toiling at them.

Stopping near a fruit vendor, he drew out a few coins.

"Lovely day Demon, isn't it?" The jubilant merchant smiled as he set down a papaya.

"Yes," Jung answered as he looked down towards the fruit.

"The perfect day for moon peaches!" He held up one of the peaches, looking especially ripe. He took great pride in this particular stock.

"Peaches are best for dryer days," the statement was accurate, years of living in the mountainous wilds giving him experience in the matter.

"It is rather moist out, isn't it?" The merchant's smile grew, impressed by the Demon's demonstration of knowledge in the subject. The air of Bai-Jing had a wet coldness to it, signaling an oncoming storm. "I hope it breaks before the fair begins!"

"As do I."

"Tell me," the merchant leaned in curiously, hoping to engage him in further conversation. "If peaches are best for dryer days than this, then what would your preference be for a day like today?"

Jung glanced over the selection carefully, his gaze stopping on one item in particular.

"Mango," he answered as he lifted the fruit, the mask looking up towards the merchant.

"Yes!" he clapped his hands together. Quickly, he pointed a finger towards the Demon. "There's an exception, however! On a day like today, you mustn't have it cold! No, a warmed mango would be best for this weather," he smiled as he folded his arms.

"I had no idea. Thank you for the information," Jung bowed calmly, placing a few coins on the counter.

"It's my pleasure!" the merchant scooped up the coins, bowing quickly. "Thank you for your business! Please enjoy the day!"

The Demon nodded once again, continuing toward the tea house. He stopped at the sight of the patrons grouped together outside, sitting and drinking tea as Sun and Qiu served them in the street.

"Ah, Demon!" Qiu smiled as she saw him, pouring tea for an elderly woman.

"What has happened?" he came to a halt as he neared the group, nodding towards the patrons as they greeted him.

"War," Sun muttered as she accepted coins from one of the customers.

Jung glanced towards the doorway, a hanging cloth dividing the interior from the street. Wondering as to Min's whereabouts, he stepped in cautiously.

A kettle crashed down in front of him, rolling to his feet. Glancing towards the kitchen, he could see Xiu standing on the other side yelling downward.

"Old hag!" the young servant glared angrily.

"Inept twit!" Min yelled back, storming out towards the empty serving area. Grasping the kettle, she ignored the Demon entirely as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Don't take it out on the kettles!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she tossed a wooden spoon towards the old woman's head, furious.

"How else're you gonna learn!?" Her arm raised, deflecting the spoon before continuing towards the kitchen.

"I'll learn from Sun!"

"I thought you wanted to learn to make good tea!" There was an emphasis on "good" that conveyed many things.

Each one of these things reached Sun's ears as she sighed, glaring towards the tea house doorway.

"I'll ask lady Wen Lan to teach me, then!"

"Wen Lan's too busy getting ready for the festival with the old man, she doesn't have the time!"

"So?! What, now there's a deadline on making tea?"

"You've got to master it by the festival!"

"The festival's in two days!" she shrieked angrily, confident in the old woman's insanity.

"Which is why you should stop throwing your temper tantrum and get back to work!" Min shrieked back with equal fury.

"Why?! Why do I need to learn by the festival!?"

"What, you haven't figured it out?" Min spit the words, each carrying insulting connotation.

"I'm not from here, remember?" Her eyes narrowed, nearly snarling the words.

"Well, let me explain how it works then! People get together and decide to have a festival! Everyone gets excited, throws their hands up in the air, 'Yay, what a wonderful idea! Oh, it'll be so much fun'!" she clasped her hands together, resting them under her chin as she batted her eyelashes mockingly.

"The men all get together and try to think of the best way to make their festival better than all the other festivals, it's how men work! The women," there was a slight grin as she pointed towards Xiu. "The women all start giggling and blushing and trying to look their prettiest so they can impress the men!"

The suggestive vulgarity was not nearly as devastating as the astounding accuracy of the statement. Both brought Xiu to blush, still glaring at the old woman.

"So?!" she countered.

"So!" Min exclaimed, "you're going to get all dressed up and try to look pretty to try and impress the nice general! But you're not just trying for his attention alone, oh no! You're competing with all the girls of Bai-Jing!"

Her jaw dropped as her eyes went wide, staring towards the smirking old woman. She hadn't thought this far ahead; all the girls at the festival would be dressing to be beautiful. What was to stop Seung from paying more attention to a prettier girl?

"That's why you've got to get an edge!" Min pointed the spoon towards her, passion driving her frame.

Xiu blinked towards the old woman, still blushing as she listened for what came next.

"And your edge shall be…Tea!" She held the kettle and spoon up, her upper lip firming as she ended the presentation.

"…Teach me," Xiu grunted in defeat after a long pause, her arms folding on the counter as she buried her chin into them.

"Good! Now get back to the kettles, no more slacking!"

The young servant grumbled in protest of the accusation, her back turning towards them.

"…I've brought the ingredients," Jung held up the pouch, now understanding entirely why all the patrons had chosen to take their tea outside. He had been an unintentional witness to the entire argument.

"When'd you get here?" her eyebrow rose as she walked towards him, grabbing the pouch. She fished through it quickly, raising each ingredient to her eye as she studied. The intensity of her scrutiny increased drastically as the festival grew closer.

He watched as she hoisted the pouch over her shoulder, making her way towards the kitchen.

"This'll do. Tomorrow I'm sending you out for the tough stuff, so don't make any plans." She continued into the kitchen, disappearing behind the hanging cloth.

Nodding his head, he took his pipa before making his way outside. Sitting near the entrance, he began playing softly.

The customers smiled as he played, enjoying the taste of the tea in the noonday sun.

* * *

"Settle down!" Yakone shouted as the ostrich horse stomped wildly in the shallow water.

"Ha ha, Ryo's always hated baths," Li Mei smiled as she continued scrubbing Kyo, who sat quietly through the procedure. "Once you get his feathers wet, he'll calm down. Kyo loves the water though, don't you?" Smiling warmly towards the creature, she stroked its neck.

"I don't know why I even agreed to this," the waterbender muttered as he gripped the cloth tightly.

"Lord Bo and Shui are busy training," she explained as she lifted Kyo's wing slightly, the ostrich horse folding it out obediently.

"Doesn't answer my question," he muttered, trying to sneak up on the beast from behind. He lashed out with the cloth, Ryo squawking and storming towards the river's center.

"Ah," Li Mei looked up as she felt a drop upon her shoulder. Lifting her hand, she felt the soft first few drops of rain, a calm storm rolling in.

"Oh, now you want to be in the water?" he sighed, folding his arms as he watched Ryo splash about playfully.

"Yakone, a storm's coming in!" she called out to him. "I'm going to go tell lord Bo and Shui, you finish washing Kyo and Ryo!"

"Whatever," he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder as she hurried up the hill. As she disappeared from sight, he turned back towards the mischievous creature. A grin spread over his face as he cracked his knuckles. "You want to play in the water? Let's play."

He lowered his palms to the water, his stance spreading as he motioned his arms to the right. Water rose up in front of him, squirming through the air. Maintaining a steady rhythm he brought more water into it, the whip extending as the beast tilted its head curiously.

His concentration broke as he felt something press against his back. The water fell into the river, mixing with the gentle rain as Kyo pressed his head against Yakone.

Slightly irritated at the interruption, he turned his attention towards the ostrich horse.

Kyo dipped the bottom of his beak into the water twice before lifting his head again.

"Just wait, I'll get to you when I'm done with him," he motioned his head back towards Ryo.

The beast stepped back, stomping his foot as he dipped his beak against the water again before pressing the side of his head against Yakone's arm.

"Heh," the waterbender smirked slightly, ruffling the feathers atop the beast's head gently. "Fine," he admit defeat as he took the cloth, resuming the bath. He glanced to the side as something caught his eye, Ryo inspecting the spot where the whip of water had fallen carefully.

He grinned as he placed the cloth over his shoulder, motioning with his hands again towards the spot.

The ostrich horse squawked loudly, backing away as the water rose up slightly, startling him. Stepping in towards it, he gave a quick peck with his beak before squawking again.

Entertained, he moved the water quickly away from the beast, watching as he chased it playfully.

Kyo rose up, eyeing the spectacle curiously before helping in the chase.

Yakone laughed, smiling as he played with the two.

Li Mei trudged up the hill, hurrying as she passed its peak. She passed the somber campfire quickly, calling out to her traveling companions as she made out their figures in the distance.

"Lord Bo, Shui, a storm is com…" she had wanted to tell them to pause, to not risk sickness for the sake of training. Her voice trailed off as she watched.

The two stood beside one another, their motions steady and powerful as they breathed deeply. Their eyes had an intense focus to them, the rain doing nothing to hinder the silent determination.

The young girl watched quietly, paying no mind to the rain as it fell against her cheeks. Within her spirit a mixed feeling of admiration and gratitude echoed, inspired by the determined strength of the firebenders.

She smiled softly as she watched, her hands folded politely in front of her. All that remained to separate them from the Kun valley was a few days travel.

The rain swept over them, washing away the doubts and tribulations the journey had tainted her optimism with. In its wake lay confident inspiration.

* * *

"Faster now, put everything you've got into it!" Gang commanded as he sidestepped one of the guards. The storm had passed quickly, doing nothing to hinder the intensity of the training.

The guard panted as he continued his assault, flames launching from his fists as he tried to land an attack on the old guard.

Gang dodged back quickly before stepping in, motioning his hand into the guard's stomach before swinging into an uppercut.

The attack took him off guard, leaving him no time to yell before he hit the ground.

"Next!" he barked as he pointed towards one of Seung's earthbenders. He had been pushing the soldiers and guards to their limits over the course of the past few days, claiming it to be compensation for the "night off" they had been charitably provided.

"Ah, Gang. I should have known you would be here," Chin-Hwa observed as he stepped into the former garden. His gaze fell quickly over the grounds, further scorched and scarred by Gang's training sessions. He emitted a soft sigh.

"Yeah? What is it?" Gang glanced towards the old noble, turning his attention quickly back towards the earthbender. Kicking forward, he dodged a sharp spike of earth as it stabbed out from the ground.

"I assume you will be attending the festival?"

"Yeah," he smirked slightly as he stepped in towards the earthbender, head butting him in the face. "Sounds like it might be fun. Next!"

"Then I assume you will need something to wear for the occasion?" He had already provided such aid to general Seung, who suffered the misfortune of having nothing appropriate for such a function.

"What? Why?" He took his stance, the wary guard attempting to maintain a solid distance between them. "What's wrong with this?"

"Armor is hardly appropriate for a festival," the noble explained. "Besides this, there is the fact that in all the time I have known you, you have never had that particular armor washed or treated."

"So?" He crouched quickly, lashing his leg out as he spun. Fire peeled across the ground towards the guard, who spun over it quickly. Keeping the momentum, he rushed towards the old guard.

"So, it is filthy." Chin-Hwa's eyebrow rose as he took note of the flame burning even more of the former garden's soil.

"Armor doesn't get filthy, it gets experienced," Gang grinned as he turned his body to the right, spinning and swinging his fist back into the guard's jaw.

"Be that as it may," Chin-Hwa sighed, "I ask that you at least wear something more formal for the sake of Wen Lan. She hopes to establish a pleasant first impression with the other nobles."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled as he walked towards a bucket of water. The guard he had struck fumbled along the ground, eventually falling over.

"My thanks," Chin-Hwa bowed his head slightly, grateful that the old guard had not given him too much trouble on the matter. "Do you have any particular preference on any aspect of the clothing?"

"Yeah, I want it t'be black and red." He dumped the water on the earthbender he had knocked unconscious earlier, awakening him.

"I do not believe those particular colors would be appropriate."

"Right, right. Red and brown?"

"Is red necessary to the garment?"

"Favorite color," he grinned as he tossed the empty bucket aside.

"Of course," Chin-Hwa sighed, Gang standing as clear and absolute evidence of the "old habits die hard" adage.

"Boots'll wear red and brown too," the old guard nodded his head back towards the beast.

Boots had made the far corner his personal residence, the ground surrounding it littered with chewed footwear.

"I am not having clothing made for your komodo rhino," he asserted, the line drawn.

"Feh, fine," Gang grumbled as he waved another soldier to attack him.

"Ah, I forgot to ask; do you have any idea where general Seung has gone off to?"

He grinned as he awaited the soldier's attack. "Takin' care of somethin'."

"How are you so bad at this!?" the old woman questioned loudly.

"Shut up, I'm trying!" Xiu had no problem matching her pitch and volume, her aggravation pushing her to exceed it.

"This tastes terrible!" Min paid no mind to the novice's words; still busy admiring the poor quality.

"Then don't drink it!"

"Demon!" she poked her head out into the serving area, still vacant. "Get in here!"

After a pause Jung entered, a thin coat of sweat veiled over him from his training.

"Go out and get me all the ingredients you got this morning, twice as many! We're gonna be here all night!"

He nodded, turning towards the entrance as Xiu continued mumbling threats towards the old pain.

"Did you ask Wen Lan to the festival yet?!" she called after him.

Freezing in his tracks, a warmth grew beneath the mask.

"What're you waiting for!? Get out there and ask her!" Min commanded, waving him away.

The Demon stepped out of the tea house, his attention towards the patrons as they stared, each of them having heard every word.

Wen Lan stood there blushing, holding a kettle as she looked towards him.

He could feel tension strain at his body as the patrons continued glancing between the two.

"Wen Lan…" Jung managed her name before a pouch shot out from within the tea house, draping over his head.

"Don't forget this!" Min yelled after him, hurrying back towards the kitchen.

The young noble lifted a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle at the sight.

"…Wen Lan," he began again as he lifted the pouch from his head. He could feel the break in the tension the old pain had inadvertently caused.

"Yes," she answered shyly, blushing.

"…Would you allow me to accompany you to the Festival of the Fireflies?" Beneath the mask, he blushed nervously. Min's bold question had removed the possibility of privacy between the two, something he had hoped to have when asking her.

"…I would like that," she smiled softly as she glanced towards the ground, her cheeks red as she looked back towards him. "…Very much."

"It's so sweet," Qiu blushed as she held a tray up to cover the lower half of her face.

"Don't be like your grandmother," Sun muttered as she motioned her daughter towards a patron's nearly empty cup.

Jung nodded slowly, a wide smile growing beneath the mask.

Wen Lan's could do nothing to conceal the smile she displayed, motioning her kettle quietly towards another patron's cup.

The Demon turned towards the main street of the village, levity coursing through his body as he held the empty pouch.

"Stop putting in so many different things!" Min growled as she slapped the wooden spoon onto the back of Xiu's hand.

"Ow! It's healthier that way, you old hag," she grumbled as she rubbed the back of her hand.

"You don't want something healthy, healthy tea is for children! You want it to taste good!"

"What's the point of making it taste good if it isn't good for you!?"

"Idiot! All tea's good for you!" Min crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine! Then teach me how to make it taste good instead of just being annoying!"

"I'm trying, you're just terrible at this!"

Xiu glared, Min returning the expression as they found themselves locked in a tense silence, broken only by the sound of footsteps in the serving area.

"What do you want?!" the two screamed towards the entrance, each freezing at the sight.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Seung began. "I was wondering if you would permit me to have a moment of lady Xiu's time? I apologize for the inconvenience; Gang informed me that she has been helping you with the tea house since business had seen such a sharp increase as of late." He silently criticized himself for being so talkative. Such was a symptom of the general's nervousness.

The two ladies stared in complete silence.

"Ah…Right! Right, yes! Business is so good, I needed as much help as I could possibly get!" Min folded her hands, laughing as she tilted her head to the side. "Thank the Avatar for young Xiu's help; I doubt we'd be able to get by without her!"

Xiu's eyebrow twitched as her gaze fell towards Min, the lie startling her.

"So helpful, so talented! And so beautiful too, all the young men in the village come just to see her and sample her tea!"

The young servant's eyes went a little wider, blushing deeply at the lies.

"Ah, yes," Seung blushed slightly, not surprised by the statement and completely unaware of its false nature.

"You can borrow her, but you have to promise to give her back soon!" Min laughed loudly, poking her head back into the kitchen.

There was a hushed yet heated exchange between the two as Xiu was pushed out from behind towards the general. Her hands remained at her sides, balled into nervous fists as she stared at him with flushed cheeks.

Min kept just behind the curtain separating the serving area from the kitchen. Grinning, she spied upon the two carefully.

"Lady Xiu," he started, understanding that which he hoped to request. His cheeks grew red as he caught sight of her sweet features; the glimpse disrupting the flow of his thoughts entirely.

"Yes?" the words escaped barely, nearly a whisper.

"…Would you…Join me for a walk…?"

"S…Sure," she nodded quickly, stopping as she felt she had nodded too much.

The two left the tea house quietly; both blushing and hoping the words would come to them.

Min grumbled slightly at the scene moving, hurrying out behind them to continue her surveillance.

"What are you doing?" Sun's eyebrow rose as she watched her mother.

"Shush, I'm busy," the old woman continued watching, squinting.

The two continued walking in awkward silence, neither having any idea what to say.

Xiu began building up an inner confidence, pushing herself to speak. Each time she felt ready to open her mouth, doubt sought to keep it closed. This birthed agitation, which further pushed her towards speech.

"General Seung!" she blurted out, blushing at the unexpected volume.

"Ah," he looked towards her quickly, startled. "Yes…?"

"Do you…" she fished through her mind furiously for an ending to the inquiry, falling back upon the first thing to come into her mind. "Like…Tea…?"

He nodded, his cheeks still having a slight tint of red to them. A gentle smile came to him, feeling that conversation brought a welcome end to the uncertain quiet. "Yes, I find it very soothing."

"I see," she smiled nervously, her inner thoughts turning towards a triumphant image of Min, bragging loudly at being correct.

"Do you like tea…?" He felt himself an imbecile the moment the words left his mouth. It was easy to ascertain that Xiu most likely enjoyed tea, what with working in a tea house.

"Yes," she nodded quickly, smiling at any question he would deliver. "I do."

"Excellent," he responded, feeling lost in regards to where the conversation should next turn.

The awkward quiet thundered, the two walking further down the village street.

Seung narrowed his eyes slightly as he turned to look towards the various stands, becoming determined to combat the silence.

She watched as he walked away, her pace slowing as he purchased something from one of the stands. There was a small cloth pouch in his hand as he returned to her. Taking it nervously, she glanced towards its contents, unable to understand the gesture.

"Gang tells me…" his face grew redder as he fumbled for the words, a slight worry that he was being too forward filling him. "That these are your favorite."

Xiu smiled gently towards the leechy nuts, blushing.

"Lady Xiu…Would you…" he trailed off, struggling for the words as her eyes met with his.

Her face grew bright red, her grip on the pouch tightening unconsciously.

"Allow me to escort you to the festival?" The words had a slight hurry to them, driven by his nervousness.

"Ah," she felt embarrassed, conscious of how red her face had grown. "Yes," she nodded very quickly. "Yes, please." The situation had robbed her of rhetoric, leaving her a shy and blushing girl.

"I see," he beamed, relieved by her response. "Will you meet me by the village entrance, the evening of the festival?"

"Yes," she nodded quickly and excitedly, her frame straightening with joy.

"Thank you," he blushed again, bowing slightly. "I have to return to my soldiers now; I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."

She watched as he walked in the direction of the estate, her face retaining its brightness as she admired him. After several moments had passed, she regained herself.

Her face took on a more serious expression, finding a new fire of determination within her chest. Hurrying back towards the tea house, she stormed into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Min grinned knowingly, having watched the entire exchange from a distance.

Xiu stormed past her, opening a kettle carefully before sorting through some ingredients. There was a careful placement to her approach that she had not included earlier.

The old woman smiled, sitting quietly in the corner as she watched, correcting the mistakes calmly and constructively.

* * *

"How much longer?" Iwao growled, his frame bouncing slightly with excitement.

"Patience, Iwao. Patience," the handsome firebending wore a sadistic grin as he looked out from the boat.

"I can't be patient, not after what you said," he grinned.

"Are you that excited to face him?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded excitedly. "Absolutely, I want to crush his skull so badly."

"Then you should execute patience. It will make his blood sweeter."

"Nothin'll be sweeter than killin' 'im," his grin grew, gripping the side of the boat tightly.

"You should listen to Kazuki," Hitoshi warned. He was an old man, his height average. Yet his cloak concealed a large body beneath it, his face contradicting the impression. His eyes were dark, his smug expression earned through years of combat.

"Ah, Hitoshi. I trust that you slept well?" the firebender grinned, glancing back towards him.

"Of course, of course. I thank you for your concern," he bowed.

"My only concern is that my warriors be in the best shape possible," the explanation was calm yet impersonal. "I'm afraid you're all quite useless to me if you have any cause for failure."

"Understood," Hitoshi smiled as he looked out towards the riverbank.

"Heh," Iwao folded his arms, body still twitching with excitement.

The valley grew closer.

* * *

Wen Lan sat beside her old friend, chatting happily as they overlooked what had once been Chin-Hwa's garden.

"You nervous?" he asked as he took a sip from the saucer.

"Hmm?"

"This whole thing with you bein' introduced to the whole village; you nervous?"

"Ah. No," she smiled. "I am fortunate enough to have met many of the villagers in helping at the tea house. They are kind-hearted and hard working. I feel calm among them."

"You're not bein' introduced t'people though. You're bein' introduced to nobles."

"True," she nodded softly. "I will be sure to leave a good first impression among them."

"That's easy," he smirked. "Just show up."

She laughed lightly, his flattery reaching her. Her focus turned towards someone making their way towards them from the hallway.

Gang turned towards her, grinning as she approached.

Xiu looked down towards him with calm eyes.

"How'd it go with Seung?" he teased.

She said nothing, lowering herself to her knees beside him. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him. What few words Seung had shared with her gave evidence of the old guard's kindness.

Closing his eyes, he chuckled softly. His hand patted her shoulder twice before she let go.

"Goodnight, my lady," the young servant bowed deeply towards her best friend, making her way towards her room.

"Goodnight Xiu," Wen Lan nodded her head, smiling in understanding of her friend's expression.

Xiu continued along, her body feeling a warmth as she clutched the pouch of leechy nuts with an indomitable smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Nineteen: The Festival

As the sun retreated beyond the distant horizon, a vibrant energy began to course through Bai-Jing. Men called out to one another as they prepared the final arrangements of the festival, women laughing and helping one another to get ready as they gossiped lightly about what the night held in store for them. Children watched impatiently, excited and eager to take part in what they had been waiting months for.

Night descended upon the valley. The mountain cave that had once been Jung's home had a clear view of Bai-Jing, the village illuminated by seemingly infinite grains of light.

The streets were lined with lanterns, the soft orange light bathing the stands and displays as the people passed. Merchants called out loudly, performers welcoming any they could entertain.

The Festival of the Fireflies had begun.

The nobility of Bai-Jing had long ago established the tradition of marking any announcements of the slightest importance during either of the two yearly festivals. This practice was originally implemented for the sake of displaying one's wealth and status publicly, something Chin-Hwa had frowned upon since youth. Yet if any such trait were a factor in the announcements made during the festivals, the upper class of Bai-Jing would immediately claim otherwise.

Regardless of the potential nature of the announcements, citizens would still line the streets to witness that which was declared. Perhaps to have full knowledge of that which occurred within Bai-Jing, perhaps to judge those who felt themselves beyond evaluation. This particular night was no exception, people watching the street as that which they had already known through word of mouth was called out.

"Demon! Over here!" Xiu lifted a hand above the crowd, waving it slightly as she signaled towards him. Her bandana was gone, Min having combed her hair neatly and painfully. Her light robe was one to be admired, Wen Lan having lent it gladly to her.

Jung looked out over the crowd, approaching the hand. The Demon who had been seen in nothing beyond tattered war-torn pants now stood before them in a simple yet somewhat formal robe. It was evident that the mask had been washed, some level of dirt and soot stained into it beyond treatment.

"Almost thought you wouldn't make it," Xiu teased as she motioned out towards the nobles.

"He wouldn't miss this for the world," Min grinned as she stood beside the young servant. Min's attire was no different from any other day, the only difference being a headband with "tea house" written illegibly over it. "You drop the ingredients off to Sun?"

He nodded slowly, slightly uncomfortable in the robes. He could not honestly recall the last time he had worn anything remotely similar to the garment.

"You should be waiting for Seung," Min glanced up towards Xiu.

She blushed slightly, a look of slight agitation growing as she peered down towards the old woman. Her loyalty was to Wen Lan and the old man; she felt it proper to be present for her lady's introduction to Bai-Jing.

"The general is reviewing procedures with the soldiers," Jung took another step forward, looking out towards the nobles as he came to Xiu's defense.

She smirked, glancing towards the Demon. They were both victims of Min's overenthusiastic matchmaking. Though they were similar in this respect, neither would ever feel inclined to issue complaint over it.

"Where's the hog monkey?" Min demonstrated her disadvantage in height as she hopped up and down slightly in attempt to look out over the others.

"With lady Wen Lan, making sure she's safe. Same as always," Xiu smiled softly as she folded her arms.

Jung's focus turned quickly towards the distant nobles as Chin-Hwa stepped out towards the front of the crowd.

The green robes he typically wore had been replaced with elegant white, his flowing vest gold with a carefully knit trim. He stood with precise poise and grace, looking calm and satisfied as he stood before the crowd.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, of the Yang estate takes this opportunity to formally announce and make known his having chosen a successor," the relegate informed calmly.

Xiu's eyes took on a soft admiration, a warm smile coming to her as she watched her lady.

Jung's eyes remained fixed upon her from behind the mask, smiling gently. He understood her beauty well, admiring it each time he gazed upon her. Her appearance now was of no surprise to him, furthering his admiration of her features only slightly. He had always understood her to be so beautiful.

"I present to you; lady Wen Lan."

The young noble stood before them in carefully prepared white robes, her black hair trailing elegantly behind her and flowing carefully. She took her place beside the noble, bowing respectfully towards the people she had already come to admire.

The citizens of Bai-Jing smiled, most recognizing her from her activities in the tea house and market. Those who hadn't had heard of her through gossip about the Demon. Any rumors of her being of the Fire Nation had been defeated by the grace and kindness demonstrated in her interactions with them.

The nobles studied carefully, examining her for any possible flaws.

She looked out over the crowd with soft smile, her attention stopping upon Jung. Taking notice of his clothing, her smile grew. Her mind could perceive the image of his face, smiling towards her from behind the mask. This brought her to blush slightly, her joy unwavering.

Chin-Hwa bowed alongside her, the two stepping politely aside as the announcer continued.

"Well, that's the only one I really cared about," Min called out loudly, stretching her arms up over her head.

Xiu glanced down towards the old woman, embarrassed by her rudeness.

"You! When're you meeting with Seung?!" she was excited, folding her arms as she looked up curiously towards her recent apprentice.

The young servant blushed again, turning towards the crowd to see if anyone had heard her bold question. Leaning in quietly, she whispered coarsely. "I'm going to meet him after I walk with lady Wen Lan to the main street! Stop being so loud, old hag!"

"Alright, so you walk with her, then walk with Seung for a bit," Min stroked her chin, ignoring the insult. "Then, try to swing by the stand for the tea house. I'll have a kettle of your tea ready; you can serve it to him yourself!"

Blushing further, Xiu longed for a wooden spoon to throw at the old woman. "Fine fine, just stop talking about it so loudly!" She straightened her frame, adjusting a crease in her robe before hurrying off to meet with Wen Lan and the old man.

"Good, good!" Min brought her hands together, smiling gleefully. "You!" she pointed up towards the Demon.

He looked down at the old woman, her manner doing little to surprise him.

"Go check on Sun and make sure she hasn't run the stand into the ground! I'll be over in a bit!" She waved her hand in the direction of the festival's main street, clasping her hands together under her chin. "Then you can meet with Wen Lan and have a romantic festival walk!"

Jung's face grew warm beneath the mask, unsure as to how to respond. He turned towards the main street, walking calmly.

"Auntie Min!" a small voice rang out from behind her.

Min glanced over her shoulder, grinning as she recognized the voice's owner. Turning, she folded her arms.

"We're gonna win this year!" Jiao said defiantly from across the street. She wore a small headband with a crudely drawn flower.

"Not if you're standing around talking to me you won't," the old woman brought her hands up, tightening her headband confidently.

Realizing the truth in the statement, Jiao hurried quickly towards her mothers stand.

Min laughed, walking calmly along the street.

* * *

"There have been no reports of theft or incidents of vandalism," the soldier ended his report, bowing to the general.

"Thank you, please maintain careful watch" Seung bowed in return. He wore a green robe, lent to him by lord Chin-Hwa. Standing near the village entrance, he waited calmly for Xiu.

The soldier returned to his patrol, carefully observing his surroundings.

The general watched his surroundings, smiling as he observed the villagers enjoying themselves. He had always admired Bai-Jing, taking pride in the strength and resolve of its citizens.

"Such a lovely festival," a young man noted as he stood beside him.

Seung was startled slightly, unaware that someone had stepped up beside him. "Yes," he nodded politely.

"How happy these people are now, there's something tragic about it."

"How do you mean?" he glanced towards the stranger.

"They're so happy now. Yet every one will be dead by sunrise," Kazuki smiled pleasantly towards the general.

* * *

"Lovely, my dear," Chin-Hwa smiled as he congratulated his successor.

"I thank you for your kindness, lord Chin-Hwa," Wen Lan bowed politely, smiling.

The old noble nodded his head softly, the moment broken by a loud voice behind him.

"Hey, old man!" Gang walked towards them, Boots trailing behind merrily.

Chin-Hwa sighed, longing for the sensation of respect and veneration that had been shattered by the old guard.

"Is that it for the noble thing?" There was a look of discern about him, Gang uncomfortable in anything that was not armor. His robe was brown with red trim, as per his request.

Boots wore nothing beyond his harness.

"Yes, that is it for the 'noble thing,' as you put it," he nodded sagely.

"Lady Wen Lan, you were excellent! Best part of the whole thing!" the old guard complimented loudly, understanding his lady to be the best part of any function.

"Thank you Gang," she smiled and bowed politely, having always been grateful for his kind praise.

"So what now?" the old guard placed a hand on Boots' neck, petting the beast as it stepped beside him.

"Ah," a slight grin came over Chin-Hwa. He had been readying for this moment since the destruction of his garden. Stepping towards Gang, he began his smug explanation. "Since you saw fit to dismiss my guards and servants without consulting me, I charge you with the task of ensuring their safety and proper behavior, this evening."

He glanced towards the slayer of his garden, confident that the care of so many individuals at once would be more punishment than assignment.

"Alright," Gang shrugged, still petting boots.

"…Alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Gotta make sure they're actin' proper; should be fun," he grinned.

Chin-Hwa stared as the old guard walked away, sighing at the failure of his plot.

Wen Lan felt no surprise at Gang's reaction; he would enact any task assigned to him. Sensing her lord's dismay at the fact, she patted his arm reassuringly.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Xiu called cheerfully, hurrying towards her lady.

"Xiu!" the young noble embraced her friend quickly in greeting.

"You were great, so beautiful!" she complimented.

"It is thanks to your hard work," she bowed slightly, Xiu having been involved with all of the preparations.

"Hey old man," the young servant greeted Chin-Hwa in her typical fashion, her hands rising to her hips.

He sighed once again as he remembered the ancient days of respectful servants and guards who would do nothing to ravage his garden.

"Shall we make our way towards the festival's main grounds?" Wen Lan suggested.

"Excited to meet up with the Demon?" Xiu teased with a grin.

Blushing, the young noble countered quickly. "As excited as you are to meet with the general."

Chin-Hwa chuckled as the young servant blushed, having no retort prepared.

"Let us be off then," he smiled warmly, walking calmly in the direction of the main grounds.

The group continued down the street, the two girls discussing and admiring the various attractions as the old noble explained each happily.

* * *

"Who are you?" Seung stepped back, taking a stance quickly.

"Ah ah, none of that dear general," Kazuki grinned, glancing towards the village entrance. "Earthbending will only hasten the death of everyone here."

Seung narrowed his eyes, the statement inspiring slight confusion.

"Ha ha, such a cryptic statement, very unbecoming of me, I apologize," Kazuki bowed. "Allow me to explain. I have been asked by my dear teacher Kano to slaughter everyone here."

He clenched his teeth at the mention of the name, cursing himself for not having suspected as much.

"But my team is so small…Slaughtering an entire village on our own would take a full day, and is far too straightforward! So I chose to go with a more entertaining option," he stepped forward, stopping beside Seung as he explained more in a hushed tone.

The general glared forward, unable to disrupt the opportunity to gain more information on the situation.

"Do you have any idea how rich the land between here and the Fire Nation is with mercenaries? Men willing to throw their lives away for money, nothing more," he grinned at the simplicity.

"If I make any attempt to stop you, you signal the mercenaries to attack from hidden positions within the crowds," the general clenched his teeth tightly at the powerlessness the situation imposed upon him.

"Ah, so close, I thought you had it!" Kazuki laughed, patting Seung's shoulder. "If they attack from within the village, then the villagers can escape. I've lined them up on all sides of the valley to move in and decimate this quaint little village. Much more effective, I feel."

Seung gave no response, glaring forward.

"This way, my team will be given ample time to eliminate key threats," he smiled, taking a few steps forward to admire a juggler's performance.

The general stood motionless, his mind racing to establish a plan.

* * *

Jung walked along the street quietly, nodding towards villagers as they greeted him in passing. He had never been so close to the lights of the festival, having only ever seen them from a distance. There was a simple beauty to them, paled only by the enthusiasm and joy of the villagers as they enjoyed the festival.

Bai-Jing had intimidated him initially, finding it difficult to adjust to after having been alone among the mountains for so long. Surrounded by the lights of the festival, he shed the last sliver of uncertainty, admiring the beauty of the village and its denizens.

He watched as two children passed quickly, one pretending to be an earthbender as the other played the role of the firebender, laughing and running quickly. Turning his attention back towards the path ahead of him, he caught sight of a cloaked figure standing in a thin alley.

His eyes turned quickly back towards the alley, the figure large and grinning.

It turned, hurrying away.

His frame remain motionless as he pondered, resolving to investigate. He made silent promise to himself that no force would act to harm the people of Bai-Jing as they enjoyed the festival, hurrying down the alley.

Moments later he found himself standing amidst an opening within the residential area of the village, homes surrounding him on each side.

The figure stood at the center of the clearing, grinning wildly as his large frame twitched with excitement.

They stood directly across from one another, the joyful expression of the stranger greeted with the cold emotionless face of the mask. The lights of the festival could not penetrate the buildings surrounding them, the moonlight above providing soft illumination.

"I first heard about you three years ago," he explained as he took a step forward, revealing himself fully as he escaped the shadow's cover. He was as tall as the Demon, his features stern yet excited. His hair was mostly unkempt, tied back in unskilled fashion to resemble that of a Fire Nation citizen. A large hammer was equipped to his back, the cloak failing to conceal his Fire Nation armor.

Jung stood silently, the figure's appearance holding no effect over him. He had fought many of the exact description and even those who had surpassed it. Each had been defeated.

"I got excited," he laughed, shameful of such a childish reaction. "There was a real demon out there, a real one! A spirit of rage and malice! Of hatred!"

The statement was met with silence.

"Since then, I've wanted nothing more than to break you," his face took on a sadistic ferocity.

Silence.

"To split your skull open, tear your arms off," he chuckled.

Silence.

"To kill a demon. To prove that even something made of hatred cannot best me."

Jung gave no verbal response. He lifted his hands to the shoulders of the robe, unfolding the upper part so as to let it hang idly over his cloth belt. His upper body was bare with the exception of the two Earth Kingdom shields strapped to his back. He equipped each quietly. He had brought them along for the sake of remaining prepared.

"Ha ha, you really are a demon!" the spectacle was confirmation to him. "Always ready to fight!"

He stood before the stranger silently, his scars speaking loudly enough.

The figure tossed off the cloak, revealing a bare upper body free of marks. He grabbed the hammer, swinging it in a full circle before grasping it with both hands, pointing the head towards the Demon.

"I am Iwao," he grinned.

* * *

"Impressive!" Kazuki applauded along with the crowd as the juggler took his bow. He turned back towards the general, motioning towards the dispersing crowd. "General Seung, did you see that? The man juggled five swords! Swords! I must say, I've never seen such a spectacle before!"

Seung continued staring towards the village entrance.

"Hmm? Ah, please stop fretting, general. I assure you; you have no chance of victory here. Please just relax and allow my team to finish killing their targets. Then it will be a simple and painless matter of murdering you and the others."

The general's eyes glanced quickly to the side, catching view of a soldier making his patrol. Turning his attention back towards the entrance, he studied the ground.

"A puppet show? Delightful! I haven't seen one since I was a child," Kazuki explained, taking a step forward as the display caught his attention.

Seung's eyes went wide as it finally came to him.

* * *

It had taken the guard days to work up the courage to ask one of Chin-Hwa's servants to attend the festival with him.

With determination and encouragement, he had surpassed the nervous block holding him back. He had asked her, and much to his relief, she agreed.

She had spent the days leading up to the festival hoping that he would ask her; hoping that he would feel for her as she felt for him. Her body became a vessel of pure joy upon his request.

The two walked beside one another, exchanging occasional smiles and flushed cheeks.

He moved closer towards her as they walked, a hand suddenly shooting out from behind him and separating the two.

"Too close," Gang muttered.

The servant and guard continued their walk, both thinking threats and curses towards Gang as he hovered over them to ensure their proper behavior.

"Gang…Perhaps it would be best to check on the others?" the guard suggested hopefully.

"I agree," the servant said quickly, embarrassed by how fast the statement was issued.

"Got it covered," Gang stared forward with determination.

Somewhere in the distance, another young couple found themselves dismayed as a rhinoceros horn poked forward, separating them before snorting.

"Good sir, would you be so kind as to lend me your attention for a moment?"

"Hmm?" Gang looked over his shoulder towards the figure.

The couple took the opportunity to walk quickly and quietly away, attempting to make as much distance between themselves and the old guard as possible.

"I require aid with a particular task; I have heard of your tenacity and strength, and would appreciate your help," the old man answered calmly with smug expression.

"Right, let's go," Gang eyed him suspiciously. He watched as the old man led the way, impressed by how fat his body seemed to be underneath the cloak. Yet his face held no excess weight to it.

The two continued walking, stopping as they reached the entrance to Chin-Hwa's estate.

"I feel this will be an appropriate place," the old man looked up towards the estate.

"To fight?" Gang was already cracking his knuckles.

Startled by the old guard's accuracy, the old man turned slowly towards him. "I am found out."

"You brought me out of sight of the festival and out of earshot; you want a fight. Who're you here for?" he glared.

"I am impressed, Gang. All information I have been provided on you has painted you as remarkably stupid."

"I know fighting."

"I know that much to be true."

"Who sent you?"

"Come now," there was a look of agitation in his face. "For as long as you have lived, have you ever known someone to give such information freely?"

Gang smirked.

"We are both men of experience, Gang. I suggest that we not engage as such trivial activities as conversation, and trust in the form of communication we both know well."

The old guard took his stance.

"To the survivor goes the spoils," Hitoshi grinned smugly.

Giving no opportunity for hesitation, Gang rushed forward. With powerful step and extension of the fist, he unleashed a stream of fire into the unmoving chest of his opponent.

"I have but one regret in this fight," the old man admit as the cloak around him burned.

Gang maintained his stance, unimpressed.

"Experience robs us of the chance to be surprised," the large frame stepped out of the fading flames.

Hitoshi was a man of average build. Yet the armor he had donned was unconventionally large. The chest section made his body out to be twice its genuine width, the battle skirt fanning out over an ever wider area. The only visible parts were the arms and head, the armor concealing his body behind a seemingly impenetrable surface.

"I am Turtle Duck Hitoshi, of the Fire Nation."

"Don't care," Gang muttered, kicking forward quickly.

* * *

"Ah, I have never seen this particular attraction before," Chin-Hwa stroked his beard as he watched the spectacle.

A woman stood at the center of the crowd draped in circus robes, a white porcelain mask covering her face. Her black hair fell flat as she danced about, each hand holding a curved blade.

She dove forward quickly, spinning on one foot as the blades cut through the air sharply.

A man stood confidently as the mango atop his head was cut into discs, falling freely to the ground.

"Wow, she's good," Xiu complimented as they stopped to admire the display.

"And now, fine ladies and gentlemen of Bai-Jing, Shizu the Blade will demonstrate her precision and excellence by performing the very same feat you saw here on a lucky volunteer!" The man stepped forward with a broad grin, his hands offered to the sky as citizens shot their hands up excitedly.

The young servant raised her hand up with a confident smirk. "Sounds like fun."

Wen Lan smiled at her friend, impressed by her initiative.

"Ah, is that a lovely volunteer I spy?" the man grinned as he motioned a hand in the direction of the trio.

Xiu took a step forward as the man's voice rang out again.

"Yes, you there, the lovely in white!" He pointed clearly towards Wen Lan.

Her eyebrows rose up, realizing he had meant her.

Xiu stepped back, embarrassed.

"Ah, I didn't volunteer," the young noble said with slight confusion.

"Please step forward; I assure you that Shizu is unparalleled in her craft!"

"Go for it, my lady. It looks like fun," Xiu encouraged.

Chin-Hwa watched carefully, his eyes narrowing as he searched through his memories for recollection of anyone mentioning this particular display in the days leading up to the festival.

Wen Lan stepped to the center of the opening, the crowd cheering words of encouragement. As she approached the man he tied a cloth over her eyes, balancing a mango carefully atop her head.

She stood with a nervous smile, having never been involved in such an activity.

The old noble stroked his beard carefully, squinting as he studied the figures.

Shizu began twirling again, springing forward towards Wen Lan.

"So fast," Xiu's smile faded into a look of concern at the performer's speed.

Wen Lan stood motionless, awaiting the end of the performance.

The performer closed in, both blades pointing towards the throat.

As she passed, Chin-Hwa's eyes went wide at the sight of a small Fire Nation marking on the hilt.

"Wen Lan, Fire Nat-" he screamed out towards her desperately, forcing his way forward from the crowd.

The expression beneath the blindfold altered quickly from wonder to ferocity, the young noble ducking and swinging her leg out as the performer dodged. She tore the blindfold off, eyes narrowed towards the attacker.

"Oops," the man grinned.

Shizu landed on a foot, spinning to face Wen Lan. Crossing the blades over her chest, she leaned into a charging stance.

Wen Lan stood, readying herself for the attack.

The two rushed one another, the crowd lost in the confusion.

* * *

It happened quickly.

Seung thrust his foot into the ground, thrusting his palm forward as a pillar of stone stabbed up from the ground into Kazuki's back, launching him forward.

The firebender landed on his feet, glaring at the cheap shot.

"Line the other soldiers up around the village and get these people to safety!" Seung yelled out to the patrolling soldier as he watched his opponent land.

The soldier hurried quickly without delay, disappearing down the street as he called out to the others.

The general took another step forward, lifting both palms skyward as a sheet of earth shot up from the village entrance. He dodged back quickly as a wave of flame tore towards him.

Kazuki took a wide stance, glaring as he offered his palm skyward. A long bolt of fire rushed up into the night sky, signaling the attack on Bai-Jing.

Mercenaries on the valley outskirts grinned at the sight, each tightening their grip upon their weapon as they made their way forward.

Seung stood with intense concentration as he studied his opponent, his stance firm and ready.

Kazuki grinned, folding himself out into his stance.

The general motioned his arms quickly, stepping forward strongly.

The assassin took a wide step, his hands moving gracefully forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty: Guardian's Stand

Far in the distance, within the safety of the Fire Nation, Kano grinned with delight as he lifted his saucer of sake.

He could not help but imagine the terror gripping the populace, the screams of women and children as the nightmare's intensity grew ever stronger.

The look of rage and disbelief in the general's eyes at the chaos surrounding.

Chuckling, he sipped lightly.

* * *

Seung stepped forward as he stabbed the heel of his foot into the ground, his palm extending. The ground before him buckled slightly, moving rapidly towards his opponent.

Kazuki stepped out gracefully, his arms lifting slightly as he carelessly dodged the spike rising up before him. Lightly and quickly he made his way towards his target, stopping as another shot of flame tore from his hands.

A wall of earth rose up before the earthbender, the flame dispersing as it washed against its surface.

"I wonder how long it will take," Kazuki called out, moving quickly towards the wall.

The citizens watched fearfully as the firebender continued to display his prowess, two soldiers ushering them hurriedly to the safety of their homes.

"How long before the mercenaries arrive to slaughter these people like chicken pigs," he grinned sadistically as he leapt up, his hand swinging out to hoist him to the top of the wall. His eyebrow rose as he observed the opposing side to be vacant.

The earth opened up behind the assassin, the general leaping out of it. Crouching quickly, he thrust his foot against the base of the wall, bringing it to fall.

Feeling a sudden twitch in the stone beneath him, Kazuki flipped forward. He smirked as he landed gently, his attention darting back towards the earthbender.

The general stood before him with a look of focused intensity, his legs spread as his palms remained pointed towards the sky. Above him hovered the wall, dust and bits of earth trailing off of it.

"Clever," the assassin admired as the slab of earth shot towards him. He dove forward, swinging both legs out as he balanced his weight upon his hands. A line of fire tore across the ground towards Seung, the stone brushing against his hair in passing.

Stomping his foot lightly, a short mound of earth rose up to disperse the attack. Stomping again, the mound grew taller.

Kazuki smirked as he rushed his target, already on his feet.

The general broke into a wide stance, his fist slamming against the upper part of the pillar as it slid forward.

The firebender jumped up, his foot pressing against the passing rock and delivering him into a graceful flip. Lashing his leg out, fire consumed his foot as he fell towards his opponent.

Seung stepped out carefully, readying himself.

* * *

"Three years," Iwao was shaking with excitement, breaking the quiet pause that had passed between the two.

Jung made no effort to contribute to the conversation, standing calmly.

"For three years, I have dreamed of destroying you. Breaking every bone in your body, watching you writhe in pain."

Silence.

"Today it becomes reality. Today I break you, parade your shattered frame through this village so they all know you were nothing before they die."

Silence.

"You will howl, you will beg for my mercy, but it shall not come," he warned.

Silence.

"Now Demon," he took the hammer carefully, readying himself into a stance. "Show me the power of your fist against my hammer."

Jung did nothing to obey the order, the mask staring forward coldly.

Iwao felt the pressure as the muscles in his feet pushed against the ground. He could feel the strain in his throat as he screamed out; feel his hands ache slightly as he gripped the hammer tightly. His body was pure energy, his eyes wide as he hurled himself at the enemy.

Jung stepped aside swiftly, bringing his arm up into the attacker's throat as he passed. The Fire Nation warrior fell hard, the back of his head slamming firmly against the ground below.

The strike had rendered Iwao unconscious.

The Demon searched carefully for rope to bind the warrior's wrists, studying the surroundings carefully. His attention turned quickly towards the distant sound of a plucking string.

He stepped back as pain shot through his body, an arrow piercing through his flesh near the shoulder.

Glaring in the direction of the shot, he heard the sound again. Diving quickly to the side, an arrow plunged into the ground near Iwao.

Regaining his footing he heard the sound once again, accompanied by two others. The Demon dove back, nearing one of the homes surrounding the clearing.

Hearing a pause in the sound, he took the opportunity to grasp the shaft of the arrow that had punctured his arm. He listened quietly as cautious footsteps tread the roof above.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure sneaking stealthily into position atop a nearby roof. Glaring towards the attacker, he readied himself.

The Yu Yan archer returned the glare, raising his bow to strike.

* * *

Kazuki laughed wildly as he ducked the horizontal swing of the earth staff, stepping in quickly and gracefully for an attack.

Seung clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he became increasingly aware of the futility of the weapon against this particular enemy. Kazuki's movements were swift and fluid; he did not have enough combat experience with the earth staff to use it effectively in this situation.

The firebender leapt towards his opponent, spinning in midair as flames trailed his hands.

The general lifted the staff to block the attack, losing his footing as the assassin's hand cut through its center.

Rushing forward, Kazuki grinned as he waved his arm out, flames shooting towards his target.

Seung's eyes went wide, attempting to maintain focus as his hands gripped the fractured halves of the earth staff carefully.

The assassin's grin melted into a look of frustration, glaring as he observed the scene.

The earthbender stood defiantly, the former staff now encasing his arms in smoldering stone. The gauntlets had allowed him to resist the assault. Springing forward, he lashed his arm out towards his tormentor's head.

Kazuki stepped back quickly, his motions losing their calm as he narrowly escaped each blow. The general's sudden switch to the offensive had taken him off guard. He bent backwards as Seung threw forward a powerful back fist. Launching forward from the position, he began throwing out a series of quick but weak strikes, each accompanied by flame.

The general permitted two steps of retreat before standing firm, the earth gauntlets allowing him to swat aside and deflect the attacks. Finding a sudden break in his opponent's maneuvers he fell into a wide stance, waving his hands quickly over one another.

The firebender felt the ground beneath him twist, forcing him into a spiral. Maintaining the momentum, he lashed the heel of his foot out towards his target's face.

Turning in his stance, Seung lifted his hand to receive the foot, the force of the attack causing the gauntlet to disperse.

Kazuki withdrew his foot quickly, turning his body as he resumed his assault.

The general sidestepped, pushing himself quickly to pass his attacker.

The assassin grinned, admiring the tenacity of his target. Kicking back, he forced his back to the earthbender's as he motioned his hands backwards, unleashing two bursts of flame.

Seung kept his back to the firebender's, understanding that any break in the  
position would provide his opponent a valuable opportunity to strike him down. Lifting the remaining gauntlet, the flames dispersed to either side of them. Motioning his arms quickly, he summoned the shattered remains of the alternate gauntlet, launching them towards Kazuki's head.

He tilted his head swiftly, a few pieces of rock managing to make contact with him. Keeping his back pressed to the general's, he maintained the frequency of his attacks.

The two continued this exchange, facing in opposite directions as the battle wore on.

Kazuki halted suddenly, remaining ready as he stared forward.

Sensing the pause, Seung brought himself to stop as he faced in the opposite direction.

The firebender had hoped for a quick and painless surrender, looking forward to the torture and murder more than anything else. Yet there was an unexpected satisfaction in this fight, a joy in being able to test his skill.

The earthbender stood carefully, the air tense as he awaited the next stage of the fight. The potential of the situation being a trap dismayed him from initiating the next move. As he faced forward, he became increasingly aware of the people being rushed to their homes, the soldiers hurrying to aid them. He wondered silently how much time they would be allowed before the mercenaries arrived.

Kazuki grinned wildly.

Seung narrowed his eyes.

The two turned quickly towards one another, each launching an attack.

* * *

Gang slammed his hand against the ground, skidding to a halt as he glared forward.

"I designed this armor to be impenetrable," Hitoshi bragged as he stood unscathed.

"Don't care," the old guard grunted as he readied himself into a stance.

"The only disadvantage it suffers is its lack of mobility and speed," he continued the explanation, ignoring his opponent's protest. "But when one gets to be our age, we are more willing to take our time with our work rather than rush it."

"Speak for yourself," he protested the implication of old age as he launched forward again, stopping just before the armor. Shouting loudly, he slammed his fist against the metal as flames washed over it.

"As I said; impenetrable. And," Hitoshi grinned as the armor turned slightly, his hand waving out towards Gang as fire burst forth.

The guard slid along the ground, his forearms motioned to disperse the flame as parts of his robes singed.

"I am still able to firebend," the old assassin lifted his hand, fire resting in his palm.

Narrowing his eyes, Gang launched himself forward once again. He smirked as his opponent's hand motioned towards him, sidestepping quickly as he attempted to grasp his arm.

The armor turned again, Hitoshi drawing his arms into its interior.

Cursing the treachery, the firebender grabbed the hole the arm had disappeared into. Hoisting himself up, he planted his foot firmly into the hole, using it for leverage as he leapt. Grinning downward, he readied his fist to strike into Hitoshi's head. His grin faded into a puzzled expression as he noticed the smiling face of the old man.

Hitoshi sucked in some air, his cheeks swelling as he breathed out a ball of flame towards the face of the incoming Gang.

The old guard lifted his hands to try deflecting the attack, the fire consuming most of his robe. He hit the ground heavily, rolling quickly to smother whatever flame still clung to him.

"As I said," Hitoshi's arms emerged once again from the large armor. "Impenetrable. At all points."

"Heh," Gang rose up, the robe reduced to the bottom half and a few charred bits of the upper. He brushed some dust off of the cloth belt, grinning. "I'm startin' t'like this robe."

Unable to understand the comment, Hitoshi's eyebrow rose up.

The old guard snorted slightly, spitting to the side as he took another stance.

"You do realize the futility of this, don't you? That you will die here," the old assassin inquired.

"Nah," he grinned, dismissing the notion entirely as he hurled himself forward once again.

* * *

Kazuki darted towards a nearby building, running along the edge of its roof as another pillar shot out towards him from the ground.

Seung readied his stance, lifting both palms quickly as the earth beneath him rose up, bringing him to stand at the same height as the assassin.

The firebender leapt out towards him, spinning vertically as a wave of flame lashed out against the ground, trailing quickly towards the general's position.

He stepped back off of the pillar's top, focusing carefully as he slid down its side, his hand digging into it as he descended. He landed in a wide stance, his hands thrusting out in opposite directions as the pillar split in two.

The assassin's eyes went wide as he drew closer to the center of the two halves.

The earthbender turned his hands carefully, bringing them together quickly as the two halves slammed together.

Kazuki pressed a hand to the surface of the first half, twisting his body as a foot pressed against the second. Launching himself into a back flip, he barely escaped the trap.

The general turned his attention towards the attacker; eyes narrow with disappointment at the failure of the tactic. Witnessing flames trailing his feet as he descended, he jumped back quickly. Planting his feet on the side of the pillar, he motioned his hand carefully, twisting his arm slightly before sliding back down along the stone column to the ground.

Noticing the complex movements, the flames engulfing Kazuki's foot dispersed as he turned his attention towards the ground below him. Landing on his hands, he turned his body as a thin column of earth extended towards him from the ground. Maintaining the motion of the spin, he began unleashing horizontal waves of flame with his legs.

The earthbender stared with focus as he raised a sheet of rock before him, the flames bathing it harmlessly. Stepping into a forward stance he planted his fist firmly against it, the sheet sliding along the ground towards his opponent.

Smirking at the simplicity of the attack, the firebender leapt over the sheet. Planting his feet upon its top, he leapt forward towards his target.

Bringing both fists to his hips, Seung began crossing his feet one over the other, his heel stabbing into the ground as rock burst forth from the earth before him.

Twisting his body, Kazuki managed to dodge each. Landing gracefully he rushed towards the general, his hands behind him as he prepared them to attack.

Seung readied himself into a stance, his fists tight as he focused.

* * *

Wen Lan stepped back quickly, her body twisting and bending as the blades sliced towards her.

Shizu maintained the rhythm of her barrage, her mask and silence intimidating the surrounding crowd.

They stared in wonder; unsure as to whether the display before them was part of some spectacle or a genuine conflict.

"Guess things'll be messy after all," the man who had introduced Shizu shrugged, stepping back into a firebending stance. He looked carelessly towards the fighting women.

His eyes widened as he viewed two planks of wood rushing towards him, falling unconscious as they splintered against his face.

Xiu and Chin-Hwa glared down upon the fallen firebender, the old noble dropping the plank to his side.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Xiu called out to her friend.

"Clear the area!" she called out as she ducked a horizontal slash.

The young servant stepped forward, readying the fractured plank as she felt the old man's hand on her shoulder.

"We must ensure their safety first," there was a determined yet nervous look in his eyes as he peered towards the crowd.

Furrowing her brow, she nodded in dissenting agreement. Hurrying towards the crowd, she began helping him to usher them away.

The two blades ran parallel as they sliced diagonally towards her chest.

Wen Lan turned quickly, dodging before stepping in towards her attacker. Her hand rose to follow the masked woman's wrists, motioning to grasp them as the other hand darted to her throat to strike.

Shizu twisted her body, falling back to avoid both maneuvers as she balanced on a foot, spinning to a halt. Charging forward, she stabbed both blades towards her target's gut.

The young noble hurried forward, jumping slightly as her feet tapped down against the two blades, giving her very slight momentum as she flipped over the charging assailant's head. Landing behind her, she began striking out quickly and fiercely towards her throat, chest and wrists.

The blade dancer stepped back quickly, the frequency of the target's attacks eliminating any opportunity for counter. Extending both arms, she broke the rhythm of the young noble's flurry by twisting her body repeatedly, the blades spinning. Their tips tore against the ground as she began advancing forward.

Wen Lan's eyes narrowed as she attempted to find weakness or pause in the storm of swords before her. The intensity of the motions forced her to maintain steady retreat.

Shizu approached slowly, her attacks swift and constant.

The young noble stepped in quickly, her focus intense as she lifted a palm to intercept the attacker's wrist. Her other hand lifted quickly to strike, the attack interrupted as Shizu's second blade stabbed toward her. Dodging back, she readied herself as the dancer took to the attack once again.

For every slash offered, the young noble dodged. For every strike given, the masked dancer evaded. The two maintained the exchange, the street around them clear as the lights above illuminated their conflict.

"Wen Lan," Chin-Hwa worried as he hurried back towards what had become a battleground, staring as the two women continued their heated match.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Xiu turned the corner, the old noble a few paces ahead of her. She stepped forward, stopping as Chin-Hwa's arm rose up in front of her. "What are you doing, old man!?"

"Neither of us possesses any formal training. If we were to enter into this battle, we would be nothing more than a risk to Wen Lan." There was frustration in his voice, painfully aware of its accuracy.

Resigning to the validity of the statement, Xiu watched with worry. Narrowing her eyes, she threw a fist towards the sky.

"You can do it, lady Wen Lan! Take her down!" She encouraged loudly.

Shizu stepped back, the blades extending to either side of her before passing one another in a horizontal slash.

Wen Lan stepped back, her eyes going wide as opportunity presented itself.

The blade dancer rushed forward, a sword cutting through the air as she plunged it towards her target's stomach.

The young noble turned her body slightly, leaving the long sleeve of her robe in the sword's path. The blade cut through, grazing her arm as it passed. Twisting her forearm quickly, the cloth consumed the sharp metal, Wen Lan grasping the handle as it neared her hand.

In one fluid motion, the noble tore the blade from Shizu's grasp, tossing it quickly towards the two spectators before turning back towards the fight.

Xiu stepped in to catch the blade by its handle, her eyes going wide and hands withdrawing as it drew closer.

Chin-Hwa picked the sword up carefully, glancing towards the young servant.

"What? It's sharp," she muttered, folding her arms.

The loss of her sword did nothing to slow Shizu's pace, now lashing the remaining blade towards her target with equal fervor.

Wen Lan sidestepped each strike, ducking those that came near her head. As the blade cut towards her leg she stepped forward, bringing her foot quickly and gracefully behind Shizu's, her hand positioned over her wrist to prevent attack. Turning her upper body, her alternate hand planted itself firmly on the assassin's chest, launching her back.

The masked dancer fell to the ground, rolling quickly to a crouching position.

The young noble stood in careful stance, her focus unwavering as she awaited the next maneuver.

Realizing the scenario to have become unbalanced, Shizu motioned her free hand to her feet before rising.

Wen Lan thought carefully, nervous as she observed the change the attacker had initiated.

Shizu readied her sword, her stance widening as a blade protruded from each shoe, gleaming beneath the light of the candles above.

The two rushed quickly towards one another.

* * *

"Ah," Kazuki stopped, crouching atop a stone pillar raised earlier in the fight.

Seung maintained his stance; his eyes narrow as he watched carefully for any sign of deception.

The firebender cupped a hand to his ear, grinning as he listened. "Can you hear it, general? Behind the sound of worrying peasants?"

He gave no answer as he listened carefully. The sound of barbaric yelling rang out in the distance.

"My mercenaries have arrived. It appears your soldiers were unable to organize in time to greet them," he jumped from the pillar, landing calmly. "A shame. Do not fret, general. You have given me a very pleasurable fight," he shrugged as he confessed.

Seung stood far across from the firebender, still staring intensely.

"After I force you to watch everyone you've protected die slowly, I'll give you the honor of a death that is both quick and painless," he smirked.

The general's gaze lowered angrily, his hands lifting as he forcefully slammed a foot against the ground.

Kazuki was caught off guard as long stone walls rose to either side of him. Another shot up behind him, one behind the general in the distance.

Seung had encased the two in a hall of stone.

Smirking, the firebender stepped forward. "Defiant until the end?"

The earthbender gave no answer, readying his stance slowly as he breathed deep.

The assassin broke into a sudden rush, leaping up to run alongside one of the walls. Darting from wall to wall, he grinned wildly as he approached his target.

Seung's gaze remained fixed upon him, his focus intense as he readied his attack.

* * *

The mercenaries rushed forward, descending upon the valley in murderous swarms. Each held within their bloodthirsty desires the promise for wealth and land upon the destruction of Bai-Jing.

The veterans of the occupation remain at the front, staring coldly as they drew closer. Their goal lay within their grasp, no resistance in sight.

One veteran slowed the pace of his ostrich horse, smirking as he barked out the order to halt. He had earned the respect and obedience of the others through skill and experience. Drawing out his sword, he pointed towards the nearby village, now within earshot.

He opened his mouth, drawing in a breath of air as he prepared to command the slaughter of innocents. His concentration was interrupted as mercenaries behind him began stirring, crying out in pain and anguish.

Turning to face the disruption, he witnessed the soldiers staring as something tore through their ranks, blood spilling over the valley soil. He turned the beast to face the threat as his eyes went wide.

The two beasts forced their way through the crowd, growling wildly as their riders commanded them forward.

The veteran mercenary lifted his sword as he felt a pike stab into his gut, a sword slicing against his neck as the two beasts passed.

The mercenaries had not lost many to the attackers, their ranks still overwhelming and spread across the valley. They glared angrily, some grinning at the development as they gripped their weapons.

"See? And you thought we'd miss the festival," Enlai grinned as hoisted the pike up onto his shoulder, slowing the komodo rhino to a halt.

"We were fortunate," Feng agreed, holding his sword readily as his rhino turned to face the mercenaries in the distance.

"Hey, we did pretty good," the former bandit looked out over the mercenaries, admiring the number they had managed to defeat.

"We had the element of surprise to our advantage. We will have to approach this carefully."

"Killjoy," Enlai muttered. "You think we have a chance?"

"Perhaps."

"Lower it," a muffled voice ordered.

The Gouishi riders glanced back towards the stone wall as two earthbenders lowered it, several of the festival attendees stepping out.

"Sorry we're late," one greeted as he stepped between the two rhinos, looking out towards the mercenaries. "Raise it," he ordered quietly as the earthbenders restored the defensive measure.

"This is going to become dangerous; I recommend you return to the safety of the village," Feng warned, his gaze fixed on the enemies before them.

"It's fine," he grinned slightly, the other guards of the estate lining up to face the opposition. "Gang trained us for this sort of thing."

"Who's Gang?" Enlai glanced towards his partner.

"The old firebending guard."

"Oh," he grinned knowingly as he looked towards the mercenaries. "This'll be no problem, then."

"Kill them all!" an impatient mercenary screamed out, commanding those around him forward as he lifted a club.

The others charged, yelling wildly as they drew closer.

The guards stepped forward into ready positions, the Gouishi riders charging forward readily.

* * *

"Destroy everything but the wine, women and gold!" one of the mercenary captains called out, laughing as he waved his axe forward.

The wave of hired swords stormed the opposite side of the village, chanting and yelling wildly as the battle drew closer.

Lightning tore through the center of the invasion, the rider's beasts frightened beyond control as their jubilance faded.

Yakone smirked as he watched the mercenaries fumble for control of their beasts. Shui stood near him; eyes narrow as he studied the forces before them.

Before them stood Bo, glaring as smoke trailed from his fingers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-One: The Guardians of Bai-Jing

"Hey, idiot," Yakone smirked as he observed the advancing mercenaries.

Shui's eyes narrowed as he attempted to ignore the waterbender, his focus remaining on what lay ahead.

"Bet I can take down more than you."

The firebender snorted lightly in amused disbelief.

Yakone glanced towards his short tempered rival. "Whoever takes out more, wins. Loser owes dinner."

Shui grinned slightly, the motion consenting to the terms as he tightened the grip on his axe.

The waterbender cracked his knuckles, stepping back into a stance.

The mercenaries grew closer, Bo hurling himself forward as he unleashed a stream of flame to greet them.

* * *

The Yu Yan archer's hand darted back to his quiver as the Demon gripped the edge of the roof, launching himself skyward.

In one simple motion the arrow rose to the bow, the string plucking loudly as it sailed towards the target.

The roof buckled slightly as the Demon landed, lashing his arm out towards the oncoming shot. The arrow snapped harmlessly against his shield.

The archer began retreating, unleashing another arrow with each step as he narrowed his eyes with focus.

Jung's advance continued, his shields poised to deflect as he drew closer. The eyes beneath the mask grew wide as he realized the presence of the other archers, threats he had neglected. Twisting his body quickly his shields rose to intercept two arrows, barely escaping their damage.

Taking quick advantage of the turn, the archer unleashed another shot towards the spine.

Turning again, the Demon could not evade the attack in time. The arrow grazed against his side, a deep cut left in its wake. Faltering slightly, his feet continued their thunderous pounding against the roof as he approached.

The Yu Yan began sweating, nearing the edge of the roof. Grasping four arrows, he readied them carefully.

Only a foot of space separated the two as the archer released his shot, Jung's body turned slightly towards the left. The course of the arrows was disrupted, the shield swatting them aside as the Demon lashed his arm out. He kept it raised, taking another step before thrusting it towards the archer's head.

Eyes wide, he kicked back quickly to dodge the motion. Fear gripped his heart as he felt the target's hand wrap around his ankle.

In one powerful swing Jung whipped the archer over his head, slamming him face first into the roof. There was no opportunity for observation, an arrow piercing his left leg.

Stumbling back the Demon faced towards the source of the shot, glaring. Grasping the shaft of the arrow, he snapped it before rushing along the roof towards the suspected position of his attackers.

The snipers remained motionless, their eyes calm as their hands steadily brought up another arrow.

Leaping up, Jung slammed his feet down against the section of roof he had cracked upon landing. It broke beneath him, the warrior falling heavily towards the dark interior of the building.

The two Yu Yan remained motionless, one signaling to the other to target a corner of the structure. Taking the opposite corner, he squinted as he waited carefully for the Demon to emerge.

Time passed silently, the area still.

The older of the two archers quietly analyzed the situation, his attention still fixed upon the corner. Every report of their target identified him as forward and relentless, choosing to pursue and overwhelm the opponent. The present scenario contradicted this, the lack of activity at both corners serving as evidence that the Demon was still within the building he had disappeared into.

Calmly, he concluded that their target sought to eliminate the advantage of long range and open areas by forcing them to follow him into close quarter combat. Unwilling to be drawn into any sort of trap, the archer resigned to waiting for the Demon's impatience.

The target would grow tired of waiting. He would rush out to face them. He would fall.

The string remained taught as the distant sound of mercenary cries forced further contemplation.

The raiders would storm through the village, disrupting the calm of the standoff. Amidst the confusion, the Demon would be given ample opportunity to escape or advance. He motioned his hand towards the younger archer to draw his attention.

With simple gestures he conveyed his intentions; to advance gradually upon the target while the second sniper remain in position.

Nodding, the Yu Yan turned his attention back towards the corner.

Stealthily, the veteran archer made his way down from the roof. His gaze remained fixed upon the corner of the building, his feet stepping carefully over one another as he progressed through the clearing. He gave no attention to the unconscious Iwao as he passed.

He turned quickly to face the younger sniper, the sound of his bowstring drawing his attention. His eyes grew wide as he witnessed the scene.

The Demon's hand burst through the roof, startling the archer as he grabbed his ankle. The Yu Yan yelped as he was pulled through the roof into the darkness below.

The remaining sniper rushed forward, firing quickly towards the window nearest the room the target was sure to be in. He stopped as he neared the center of the clearing, not wanting to lose any advantage distance would provide.

Jung leapt out of the window, his shields raised as two shots neared him in rapid succession. They fell to the ground harmlessly, the shields maintaining their cover over his vitals.

The archer maintained constant attack, his shots growing more erratic as the target drew closer. The mask took on a ferocious and terrifying quality as it neared him, a feeble attempt to dodge back disrupted by the Demon's fist.

Pushing himself up from the ground, he felt a powerful hand grip the back of his head.

"How?" the archer whispered quietly.

The Demon gave no answer, denying the Yu Yan the benefit of understanding. In running errands for Min, he had become well acquainted with Bai-Jing. He had been aware of the alley behind the building, something the two archers had failed to consider. He had used the back alleys to navigate behind them and secure a better position.

He brought the archer up, slamming him against the ground.

Iwao and the three Yu Yan lay defeated, the Demon proving to be as indomitable as reports indicated.

Jung rushed towards the main street of the festival, the distant cries of battle inspiring him to hurry to aid the others.

* * *

"Enlai!" Feng yelled out as he struck the blade across the chest of a determined mercenary.

"Got it," he pulled at the reins, his rhino rearing back as he thrust the butt end of his pike into the head of an attacker. Pulling again, the beast lashed its tail out into the stunned warrior's side.

"Break their line!" one of the guards yelled out, motioning towards an incoming wave.

Three of the earthbenders that made up Chin-Hwa's guard hurried forward, leaping slightly as they each pulled their fists back. As they hit the ground they swung their arms forward, a wave of earth driving the attackers back. Those that managed to maintain their advance were met with flames, two firebending guards rushing forward to clean up the remains.

Feng continued forward, his blade never slowing as it struck down one opponent after another.

Enlai grit his teeth as he felt a knife pass his arm, leaving a light cut. Grasping the end of the pike, he slashed out over a wide radius.

The battle raged on, the former bandits and guards keeping the mercenaries at bay.

* * *

Gang bathed his opponent in flames, his muscles burning as he continued his violent assault.

Hitoshi laughed, entertained by the old guard's persistence. His fists thrust forward, fire bursting forth against his foe's chest.

He moved his arms quickly, sweating as the flames dispersed. The force of the technique had driven him back.

"It is futile, Gang," he explained from the safety of his armor.

"Shut up," he glared, taking his stance once again.

"You refuse to learn," he sighed.

The old guard grinned as he observed something that had eluded him before. Stepping towards the opponent, he leaned forward and motioned his arms behind him to the right, cupping his hands. With speed and power he rushed forward, his arms swinging up as fire tore along the ground.

Hitoshi sighed with amusement, bending his knees as the armor dug into the ground. The flames trailed the earth along his armor harmlessly. Lifting it, he turned his body to grasp Gang's face as he drew closer.

The old guard's eyes grew wider at the ineffectiveness of the tactic, bending to evade the assassin's hand. His teeth clenched as he felt the sting of his hair being pulled.

"Impenetrable," Hitoshi reminded, smirking as he gripped the long pony tail.

Gang glared back towards the old firebender, his muscles tightening with frustration at the possible truth of the boast.

"Unlike you," he pulled the pony tail back hard, entertained by his opponent's anger. "Breakable, stubborn, stupid," he recited the adjectives as he pulled back harder.

He growled slightly as his anger grew, his fists clenched as he awaited an opportunity to break free of the hold.

"Weak," the final insult was accompanied by the smell of burning hair, Hitoshi's hand cutting through the ponytail near its source.

Gang howled in pain as he fell to his knees, his hands clawing at the back of his head to smother the bits of flame still plaguing him.

Hitoshi cackled, his grin growing broader as he looked down to his victim. He tossed what remained of the ponytail onto the warrior's back, hoping he would appreciate the souvenir.

He was motionless as he felt the hair his shoulder. Slowly, he brought a hand up to touch it. He examined it in disbelief, shaking slightly as he gripped it.

"You seem perturbed," Hitoshi teased. His confidence in his defense had given him arrogance. The expression melted into one of intimidated worry as the old warrior turned his head.

Gang stood slowly, his frame tense with rage as his expression took on a quality that no other had witnessed in decades. Pure rage consumed his face, every muscle brimming with animosity. His spirit was aflame with anger, spurred by the loss of something precious and important.

Unable to find an inflammatory retort, Hitoshi merely waited nervously for the next move. He felt a sudden shiver of fear pass through him as the firebender launched towards him.

The old guard moved forward with intense ferocity, leaping off of the ground as he raised his hand skyward. He planted his feet firmly on the armor, his fist unleashing tremendous punishment upon its frame as he struck it.

In panic, the old assassin motioned his hands forward to release a quick and distracting burst of flame.

He kicked off of the armor, landing far from Hitoshi as his fist bled. His knuckles were torn, bits of skin grouped around the wounds. He glanced to the side, grasping something that Chin-Hwa had prepared for the festival's end.

A nervous sweat broke out over his brow as he looked down at his armor, a smoldering dent marking the location of Gang's assault. He looked up quickly as he caught sight of Gang hurling something into the air.

The old guard stepped forward, his foot stomping down against the ground as his hand pierced through the air. Fire tore from his bleeding knuckles towards the object.

He looked upward quickly, his eyes focusing as he tried desperately to identify that which his target had thrown. The approaching fire illuminated the object just before engulfing it completely, releasing an intense bright light.

Hitoshi cried out painfully as he closed his eyes, the firework having blinded him. He blinked quickly as he attempted to regain himself, the landscape stained with light. Terror gripped him as he felt his armor move slightly.

Gang grasped the armor by its base, the distraction preventing his opponent from digging it into the ground in time. His muscles burned as he growled, the weight doing well to combat his strength.

"No!" the assassin screamed out as he felt himself being tilted back.

The firebender grinned, his feet digging into the ground as he launched the armor back, growling out a breath of relief as he stared towards it.

Hitoshi's head knocked against the ground, panicking as he glanced from side to side. Gang's approaching voice gripped him with fear.

"Just like a turtle duck," he growled as he continued his approach, his eyes still consumed by rage. "Worthless once you're on your back."

"Gang, no!" he pleaded as he scrambled to get free of the armor. The air around his feet took on an intense heat, his breath stopping as he realized his fate.

A pained shriek tore through the night air.

* * *

"Seven," Yakone smirked as he turned, his hands waving out towards an incoming rider. His water whip sped up incredibly, piercing through the attacker's chest as it launched into the air.

Abandoning his weapon to the night sky, he stepped back to avoid an incoming spear. He thrust his elbow firmly into the throat of the assailant, sending him reeling with a kick to the stomach. His hands rose carefully as his stance widened, manipulating the descending water as it neared the ground. It lashed out quickly into a mercenary's face, whipping quickly into the neck of another.

"Eleven," the waterbender boasted quietly.

Shui stepped quickly, his axe cutting cleanly through the handle of an incoming warrior's hammer. Waving his arm out, the axe tore against the mercenary's chest.

His eyes narrowed as two riders advanced upon him, their ostrich horses squawking loudly. He dropped the axe as he fell to his back, his hands gripping the ground. Two blades slashed out above him, missing by a hair's length.

The firebender pushed himself up as he spun, a wave of fire erupting from each foot. He landed in a crouching position as he witnessed the riders fall to the technique, the fire tearing across their backs.

Hearing the sound of thunderous steps behind him, he clenched his fists. An intense heat grew beside his hands as two short daggers of fire formed. Leaping up he twisted his body, narrowing his eyes as he lashed one of the fire blades against the incoming mercenary's chest.

Shui nearly lost his footing as he landed, regaining himself as he observed a number of advancing enemies.

"Nine," he whispered his count.

Bo leaned to the side, his palm smashing into the jaw of an attacker who sought to strike from behind. Stepping to the left he unleashed a burst of fire into another's torso, his hands crossing above his head to intercept the descending wrist of a third. Grasping the warrior by the wrist, he turned it quickly behind him to secure an advantage.

He planted his foot firmly upon his victim's back, kicking him away as he ducked beneath another attack. Stepping forward, he intercepted the wrists of the attacker with his right hand, his left thrusting firmly against the attacker's chest. The defeated mercenary reeled backwards, fire gripping his front as several others rushed to avenge him.

The old firebender took in a sharp breath, leaning forward slightly and crossing his hands before stepping in to meet the advance. A burst of fire tore from each of his palms to meet the first two raiders. He paid no notice to them, passing quickly as they fell to the ground. His right hand lashed upward, a wave of flame bringing another to fall before he turned his body, his left arm knocking against the elbow of another. His right hand shot out quickly, his palm smashing into the mercenary's jaw.

Bo's arms whipped out quickly without pause, crescents of flame striking each opponent as they neared.

The old firebender breathed out slowly, his eyes narrow as he studied the battleground. He leaned to the right as another warrior attacked, his left palm taking him by the back of the head. In one strong motion, he brought the attacker to the ground. He advanced towards another group of mercenaries, stepping over the body of his defeated assailant.

His thirty-eighth.

* * *

Wen Lan stepped aside carefully, dodging the rapid advance of her opponent. The intensity of Shizu's assault brought her to a steady retreat, moving quickly and cautiously to avoid being cut.

The masked assassin offered no opportunities for counter, the remaining blade moving without pause. For every slur in its movement the blades beneath each foot would rise to attack.

She had made several attempts to strike, each resulting in an immediate withdrawal. She could feel the scene of the conflict growing smaller, sensing that she was nearing some obstacle. The rhythm of Shizu's advance made it impossible to confirm, any such action being an open invitation to lethal attack.

"Lady Wen Lan," Xiu worried quietly, her fists tight as she fought the urge to enter into the fray.

"Faith," Chin-Hwa stared forward, his eyes intense and nervous.

The young servant glanced up at him, unable to decipher his message.

"We must maintain faith that she will win," he explained softly, investing all hope he could into the words.

"…Yes," Xiu looked back out towards the fight, willing her strength towards her lady with all her might.

Shizu sprang forward, the blade cutting ferociously towards the target's stomach.

Wen Lan acted quickly, this being the closest thing to opportunity since she had removed one of the attacker's blades from the scenario. She twisted her body quickly, her stance widening as her right palm motioned towards her opponent's throat.

The blade dancer evaded skillfully, her body lowering as she pressed her free hand to the ground. Her legs spread quickly as she began spinning, the three blades spiraling around her.

Her eyes widened, pulling her leg back to dodge the action. She winced as she felt the tip of the blade scratch near her knee.

Shizu pressed her hand against the ground again, leaping as she spun out to prevent any attack as she regained her footing. She took no time to regain herself, dashing forward as her sword regained its fury.

Wen Lan's eyes widened, pushing back to avoid the attack as she felt her back knock into a hard surface. The wall behind her had taken her by surprise, leaving her vulnerable to the advancing assassin.

Xiu screamed out, her hands rising to her mouth.

The young noble clenched her teeth, Shizu's blade cutting her arm and leaving a deep wound in her leg in one quick motion.

The masked dancer lifted the blade with ruthless speed, stabbing it forward.

Wen Lan glared as she sidestepped the motion, her palm thrusting hard against the assassin's wrist. Pushing off of the wall, she took the attack. Her hands struck forward with grace and power, the enemy diving back to dodge each barely. Frustration grew within her as she realized the handicap Shizu's attack had rendered upon her, the pain in her leg inhibiting her speed.

Gaining enough of a lead in her retreat, the blade dancer leapt forward again. Kicking her leg out, she began swinging the sword to resume her previous rhythm.

The noble gave no ground, the muscles in her arms burning as she forced them to compensate for the loss of strength in her leg. She glared forward as she deflected each attack. Sensing the presence of sudden opportunity, she motioned her palm towards her attacker's chest.

Shizu dodged again, placing her palm against the ground as she spread her legs, entering into the storm of blades a second time.

Now aware of the distance between her and the wall, Wen Lan clenched her teeth as she took a step beyond its range. She was well aware of the situation; the attacker intended to force her against the wall a second time, striking to kill. Worriedly, she began contemplating a counter.

The assassin did nothing to slow the spin, her foot touching upon the ground as she sprang back up. Her advance was intense, the sword cutting through the air with determined precision.

The young noble stood her ground again, sweating as she hoped desperately for the success of her tactic. Blood soaked her arm as it stabbed forward, meeting the attacker's wrist and legs each time.

The two stood against one another, neither giving ground for minutes on end.

The chance appeared, Wen Lan motioning her palm towards the opponent's heart once again.

Nothing in the pattern changed, Shizu evading and entering into her lethal technique.

Pain tore through Wen Lan's body as she stepped forward, one of the foot blades cutting deep against her arm. She thrust her palms forward, her fingers stabbing firmly against each of the masked assassin's ankles. Her left leg pressed firmly against the ground near her opponent's wrist, preventing her from lashing out with the blade.

She fell to her knee quickly, two fingers from her right hand cutting through the air as they struck hard against Shizu's throat.

A choking noise sounded out from beneath the emotionless mask.

The young noble slid her foot back, her hands positioning carefully at her side.

Chin-Hwa's spirit calmed, understanding the scenario before him.

With fierce speed and power, Wen Lan launched both palms firmly into the gut of the assassin.

Shizu reeled back, the sword slipping from her grip as she slid along the ground. Her consciousness faded as she stared up towards the festival lights lining the street.

She breathed out, taking to her knees as she cringed at the pain in her legs and arm. Her eyes went wide as arms wrapped over her throat.

"Lady Wen Lan!" tears of relief lined Xiu's cheeks as she hugged her best friend's head to her chest, fretting over the wounds she had sustained.

Chin-Hwa smiled, his eyes soft with gratitude as he approached the two.

Wen Lan placed her hand on Xiu's arm, laughing gently. She rose to her feet carefully, wincing as pain rang through her leg.

"My lady," Xiu started as she helped her to her feet, worrying as she witnessed the stains of blood in the elegant white robes.

The old noble took her other hand, looking carefully for something to treat the wounds with. His gaze stopped upon a figure standing in the distance.

The young servant looked towards him, following his gaze to view what it was he was focusing on. Her eyes went wide as she witnessed the presence before them.

Sensing the slowly approaching body, Wen Lan looked up to face it. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, recognizing the face instantly.

She approached slowly, the situation overwhelming her as she studied the scene.

The young noble smiled softly, her eyes growing warmer as tears lined them.

Her body quivered, her footstep nearly faltering as she drew closer. The wounded figure of Wen Lan brought pain and fear to her heart.

Xiu released her lady's arm as she stared.

She stepped forward, the pain doing nothing to defeat her smile.

"…Bi…" Her eyes grew moist.

The tears lined Wen Lan's cheeks as she lifted her hands gently.

"Big sister Wen!" Li Mei cried out, rushing forward to the arms of the one she had spent months searching for.

The young noble embraced her, falling to her knees as her smile remained. Since she had arrived in Bai-Jing, Li Mei and her family stood clearest in her memory as testimony of the presence of good natured people still living within the Fire Nation.

Admiral Kano and the soldiers of the Fire Lord had combated this notion, tested the ideal. Yet in her arms trembled a girl whose presence washed away their influence.

Li Mei sobbed as she gripped the cloth of her friend's robe, relief overwhelming her. The journey had been long and dangerous, the various obstacles pushing her to abandon the hope that they would meet again.

Here now, in the familiar embrace of the one who had always played with and encouraged her, she felt the fears she had been plagued with since Wen Lan's exile fade into the night.

Xiu smiled, silently complimenting Li Mei's courage and determination. She was well aware of the hazards the land had been likely to provide.

Though never having met the girl, Chin-Hwa could appreciate the scene that lay before him. He looked worriedly towards the distant sound of battle, praying that things had not gone unfavorably elsewhere.

* * *

Enlai clenched his teeth, feeling another cut against his leg as he commanded the komodo rhino forward. He answered the pain with his pike, striking it into the assailant's chest.

Feng rushed forward, his body tense as he attempted to ignore the pain inflicted upon him. His sword moved from one enemy to another without pause, refusing to falter for a moment.

The guards of Chin-Hwa and Wen Lan maintained their defense, the mercenaries having yet to set foot in the village. Their bodies were exhausted, each slowed by a few wounds.

The attackers continued their assault, the significant loss in numbers doing little to stop them. For those that remained, the battle had merely increased their hunger for conquest.

The two riders passed one another as they returned to the village entrance, panting as they took advantage of the pause in the assault.

"They just keep coming," Enlai stared out towards the advancing mercenaries.

"What is your status?" Feng looked towards one of the guards.

"We're keeping them at arm's length, so we're not that bad. Starting to get tired though," one of the firebenders panted.

"Maintain the perimeter; we'll focus on attacking their…" his voice trailed off as the ground behind them stirred.

The guards turned, each readying themselves as figures leapt up from the earth.

The earthbenders readied themselves as they landed, their fellow soldiers hurrying to meet them from behind. One of Seung's lieutenants stepped out to meet the guards.

"We apologize for the delay, and thank you for fending off the raiders," he bowed towards one of the guards before facing readily towards the attackers.

The guard returned the bow politely, turning his attention towards the approaching raiders.

"Everything is under control, here. You may return to the village and seek refuge," the lieutenant instructed as he stepped into an earthbending stance.

"What," Enlai grinned as he hoisted the pike over his shoulder. "And let you have all the fun?"

"You will return to the…"

"We will remain here," Feng interrupted, his blade ready as his rhino growled towards the mercenaries.

The guards grinned, standing ready near the village entrance.

The lieutenant studied the riders for a moment, his expression shifting into a gmirk. "Alright," he conceded. "Let's give them everything we've got."

The soldiers cheered readily, the guards grinning as the Gouishi riders launched forward.

* * *

Yakone twisted his hands quickly, glaring as a second wave of mercenaries swarmed towards them. Motioning his palms towards the ground, the sphere of water froze into slivers of ice, raining down upon a mob of attackers. He smirked as he continued his count, his attention turning towards a distant opponent.

Shui spun quickly, lashing his leg out as fire engulfed two attackers. His stance was strong, his fists moving with honed discipline as he entered a chain of movements to fend off an oncoming group. Turning towards an advancing warrior's face, he breathed out a small ball of flame. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a distant opponent.

The two noticed one another, understanding almost immediately that they had targeted the same mercenary. They dashed forward at nearly the same time, each pushing to upstage the other.

They each slowed as they near the potential target, a boulder slamming into him before they could take any action. In unison they glanced towards the source of the technique.

Bo continued without pause, moving from one opponent to the next with powerful and precise movements. His right arm hooked the throat of an assailant, throwing him towards the ground as the back of his left fist knocked between the eyes of another. He glanced towards the border of the village, smiling slightly as he noticed the change in the battle.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers moved forward quickly, the tide of the battle turning to Bai-Jing's favor.

Shui and Yakone sneered slightly, each hoping that the development would not interfere with their competition.

* * *

Kazuki dove back from wall to wall, landing gracefully on his feet as he stepped back into a firebending stance.

Seung's eyes remained intense with focus, lifting his hands as he prepared his attack.

He stepped forward, a spiral of flame erupting from his palm.

The earthbender stepped forward at the same moment his opponent moved, his foot pressing against the ground as he stabbed his hand forward. He thrust forward with the alternate hand, his eyes shutting tightly as the fire washed over his chest.

The assassin grinned, dodging back carelessly as a pillar of earth stabbed towards him, just short of his range. His eyes went wide as a second tore out of the ground, landing squarely against his chest.

Seung stepped back, a hole burned through the front of his robe. He stared forward, the pain negligible.

Kazuki rose to his feet, grinning wildly.

It had been the first time that either had landed a successful attack on the other.

"Impressive general…It's a shame you're going to die."

The earthbender gave no answer, readying his stance once again.

"Your allies have fallen, by now. Your village will be decimated in a matter of minutes. By sunrise, Bai-Jing will be left nothing more than a collection of ash. Echoes of those you failed to save will ring through the night," his grin grew wider, taking on a more sadistic quality.

His eyebrows rose slightly as he heard something strange, muffled behind the stone walls surrounding him.

The sound of heavy footsteps hurrying towards them.

"You will watch it all, general Seung. You will witness…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the general step to the side quickly, as if avoiding something. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he noticed the cause.

The wall near the general crumbled as a large body tore through it, a powerful fist smashing through the stone. It stepped forward slowly, standing beside the earthbender.

The Demon of War stood tall, his cold mask glaring towards the firebender as bits of stone and earth fell from his body. The wounds had done little to slow him, nothing in comparison to that which he had sustained in his fight against Kano.

Seung smiled slightly, facing back towards the assassin.

"Is he their leader?"

"Yes," he gave no hesitation in answering. "Kano dispatched him."

"Interesting," the firebender smirked. "You must be the Demon I've heard so much about."

He gave no answer, treating Kazuki with the same distant silence he offered to any enemy.

"Two on one," he paid no mind to the quiet. "It hardly seems fair." Lifting his head slightly, he glanced to the other side of the wall.

A ferocious yelling had sounded out within the village, conveying a powerful rage.

"Over here!" Kazuki grinned as he called loudly. A moment later the wall behind him broke, a hammer smashing through it.

Iwao stood, his eyes filled with hatred at being deprived of his epic victory. Every muscle in his body burned with rage as he snarled towards the Demon.

The firebender laughed, looking back towards his targets. "There…I think that's far fairer. Don't you, Iwao?"

"Kill…" It was all the warrior could convey, the veins on his neck and head bulging as he readied his hammer.

The heroes of Bai-Jing stood without intimidation, Jung leaning forward as he prepared to rush. Seung entered into an earthbending stance, focusing carefully.

The firebender kicked forward, darting from wall to wall as he grinned sadistically.

Iwao roared as he advanced, his hammer swinging from side to side as he drew closer.

Jung launched forward, ready to defeat any threat to rise against Bai-Jing.

The earthbender stepped out to attack, unwilling to fail any citizen of the Earth Kingdom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dual

Jiao's mother sat fearfully in the shop, clutching her daughter protectively. The soldiers had guided them there, insisting that they remain until the situation became safe.

Sun sat near her, her calm expression doing well to conceal her worry. She braided Qiu's hair carefully, the mechanism always succeeding in distracting her from any turmoil, whether it lie outside the body or within the heart.

Her daughter stared towards the door, her heart pounding as she feared the worst.

"Calm down, all of you." Min muttered as she began pouring cups of tea. Age had honed her eyes, allowing her to understand that which their subtle movements conveyed. She placed a cup near Jiao's mother, looking towards the doorway.

The young girl stared up at the old woman, hoping for some form of reassurance.

"They won't lose." The explanation was simple, Min taking a cup of tea with her as she stepped towards the door.

Jiao smiled, remembering how strong the Demon was. How he always trained and worked hard. He couldn't lose.

The old woman faced towards the door, her eyes intense as she fended off doubt.

* * *

Jung rushed forward, his arm swinging out to intercept the incoming firebender.

Kazuki ducked beneath the attack, flipping as he released a wave of flame towards the Demon. There was no drop in his speed as he touched upon the ground again, resuming his advance upon the general.

Seung lifted his arm, his fist before his face as a stone wall shot up behind the assassin. The flames washed over it harmlessly, dispersing.

Iwao howled as he neared his target, grasping the end of the handle as he waved the mighty hammer.

Stepping in, the Demon lowered his upper body slightly to the right as his arms extended. His left hand grasped the warrior's shoulder, his right hooking under his pelvis. In one powerful motion he twisted his body, launching Iwao into the stone wall the general had raised.

The graceful assassin whipped his arms out rapidly, streaks of flame leaving scorch marks on the walls as the earthbender evaded each strike.

Seung dodged another burst of flame as he stomped his foot against the ground, his body leaning forward as he raised his arms. A wave of earth lurched forward, rushing down the stone hall.

The firebender jumped to a wall, kicking off of it towards the other. Balancing carefully on top, he smirked at his target.

Iwao growled as he rose up, falling as the wave of earth swept his feet out from under him.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, the Demon leapt towards the falling opponent. His fist struck firmly between the enemy's eyes, the warrior's head slamming into the ground below.

Jung took to his feet, focusing on the leader of the invasion. He felt a tremendous force hit into him from the side, his body tearing through the earth wall beside him.

Iwao grinned, his face bleeding as he took his target off guard. Laughing, he hurried to further the Demon's punishment.

"Ah, that looks fun…" Kazuki observed as he glanced towards the scene, disappearing from view as he dropped to the opposite side of the wall.

Seung breathed in, motioning his arms and legs carefully as he dismissed the stone hallway. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of the assassin, standing nearby in a firebending stance.

"Fooled you," Kano's pupil grinned as he unleashed a deadly stream of flame.

Iwao lashed the hammer out horizontally, howling as he prepared to return the punishment the Demon had subjected him to. His hands faltered slightly as his target kicked back, his foot hitting squarely against the handle to disrupt the flow of the attack.

Jung turned quickly, his fist rocking against his opponent's jaw. His arms moved with power and speed as he kicked forward, each step delivering another strike.

Growling, the warrior lashed his hammer up, grinning as it hit the Demon's jaw, knocking him back. He stepped in, launching a second attack.

He gave no opportunity for such, his forearm shield thrusting firmly against the assassin's hammer.

The two remained in the position, their muscles tense as each tried to overpower the other.

Seung moved back quickly, thin sheets of earth shooting up to protect him as Kazuki continued his assault.

The firebender leapt up, balancing on one of the sheets before launching forward into a spin. His foot passed quickly near the general, fire reaching to grip anything nearby.

He stepped in, ignoring the flames as they licked at the upper part of his robe. His arm reached out over the airborne assassin's chest, his body spinning as he threw him in the direction of the two warriors.

"Demon!" he screamed out, estimating his fight with Kazuki to result in a stalemate. "Switch!"

Jung turned his body to the right, his shield rising to intercept the incoming hammer as his left fist knocked into Iwao's jaw. The technique was not meant to defeat, but rather to cause momentary distraction. He brought his left arm in, thrusting it out into the warrior's chest.

Iwao slid back, growling as he prepared to make another advance upon the Demon. He was given no opportunity for such, the earth spinning beneath him, bringing him to face the glaring general.

Kazuki rolled along the ground, sliding as he studied the scenario. His eyes grew wide as he realized the presence of something behind him, leaping forward to dodge an incoming fist.

The Demon withdrew his fist from the ground, dust trailing off of it as the eyes of the mask locked onto the assassin.

The firebender grinned, finding the development interesting.

Howling, Iwao rushed towards the earthbender.

* * *

Chin-Hwa's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the sound.

Wen Lan squinted slightly, attempting to understand it.

Li Mei and Xiu looked in its direction, uncertain of its source.

At the entrance to the old noble's estate, Gang grinned. He had heard it many times before.

Jiao's mother clutched her child in worry, Sun pulling slightly at Qiu's hair as it startled her.

"Ow," her daughter protested the sudden tug as she looked towards the old woman. "Grandmother…What is that sound…?"

She smiled, setting the tea down as she stepped out of the shop. Looking skyward, she admired its echo.

"The victory cheer," she explained softly.

* * *

The guards howled loudly, each suspecting that had Gang witnessed the fight, he would have no choice but to compliment them.

The soldiers moved quickly, securing any prisoners they could from the defeated mobs.

Enlai raised his fist, cheering loudly as he nearly lost his balance atop the rhino.

Feng smiled from beneath the cloth concealing his mouth, the battle having exhausted him.

* * *

Yakone smirked, folding his arms as the soldiers cheered loudly.

Shui reclaimed his axe, smiling as he looked towards the village safely in the distance.

Bo stood quietly amidst the battlefield, closing his eyes as he hoped silently for the safe passage of those who had fallen. Looking to the sky above, he smiled softly.

* * *

The general's feet remained firm in their stance as his arms moved quickly from one position to another. Sections of earth shot up towards his opponent in rapid succession.

Iwao's hammer smashed down upon each, yelling loudly as he maintained the powerful motions. Neither side had given ground.

The firebender smirked, darting past the Demon gracefully. Spinning, he delivered a widespread burst of fire.

Jung waved his arm out, fire clinging to the shield as they brushed against one another. His alternate hand shot towards Kazuki's face.

The assassin's eyes went wide, evading the advance barely. He kicked back, taking a moment to collect himself. There was something in the Demon's movements that had taken him off guard. He was given no time to analyze, his opponent already closing in on him.

His arms moved quickly, the intensity of his advance pushing the firebender to a steady retreat.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed as he realized the situation. In fighting the general for such an extended period of time, he had grown accustomed to his style. Where Seung was more calculating and attempted to maintain some level of distance, the Demon was more inclined to close any gap and overwhelm.

It was not a matter of the Demon being superior. He grinned as he reassured himself, fire trailing his foot as he kicked it towards his attacker's throat.

Jung's hand moved quickly, tightly grasping the firebender's ankle.

The assassin's eyes grew wide once again.

He turned his body quickly, spinning Kazuki full circle twice before launching him towards a nearby shop.

The firebender crashed into it, the side of the shop caving slightly at the impact. Pain gripped his shoulder as he drew to his feet, glaring hatefully towards the approaching Demon.

Iwao's rage grew as the battle remained a draw. He rushed forward, howling as he ignored a pillar of earth knocking into his arm.

The earthbender clenched his teeth, the situation catching him off guard. He pressed his foot to the ground, his arm tightening as he raised his palm firmly.

The warrior picked up speed at the motion, the pillar rising just behind him. He grinned as he drew closer, lifting his hammer to strike.

Seung stepped back, his body taking a precise position as to stone walls rose up just before him.

The hammer ripped through the walls, hunks of earth flying out over the village square as he glared. The space behind the walls was empty.

The general burst out of the ground from behind Iwao, landing in another stance as he motioned his arm in a powerful strike. Columns of stone tore up from the earth below, advancing rapidly towards his opponent.

The warrior lashed his hammer out against the attack, growling at the stubborn target. He rushed alongside the columns, his grip over his weapon tightening as he drew closer. One of the pillars slid out, slamming into his side. Scrambling to his feet, he glared angrily at the earthbender.

He pressed his foot against the ground, a boulder rising up before him. His stance widened as he pressed his fist against it, launching it towards the determined assassin.

Iwao kept his ground, the hammer lashing out and deflecting the approaching stone. The weapon maintained its rhythm, its constant motion knocking each attack off course.

Kazuki darted from side to side, evading each of the Demon's attacks. His eyes narrowed as he thrust his palm towards his opponent's side, the heat increasing as he prepared to firebend.

Jung tightened his fist, swinging his arm up towards the assassin's face.

His firebending disrupted, he kicked back in attempt to dodge the attack. The shield brushed over the front of his robes, barely missing as he landed on his back. He clenched his teeth.

Kazuki fought desperately to determine the reason for the Demon's apparent advantage. The warrior was a savage, a brutish offspring of the wild mountains. One that Kano had proved vulnerable, one that bled before him now. He was a respected firebender, the first and only pupil of the notorious admiral Kano. The scenario before him was impossible to fathom.

He glared with rage as he attempted to decipher it. Rising to his feet, he launched forward. His hands whipped out desperately as he unleashed a series of fire bursts.

The Demon met each head on, his shields lashing out quickly to intercept the incoming flames. Rushing forward, he planted his fist firmly against Kazuki's stomach.

The firebender reeled back, landing firmly against the ground. He gasped for air, the blow having knocked the wind out of him. Sitting up, he smirked slightly as he had an idea.

"Iwao!" he screamed out. "Boulder!"

The warrior narrowed his eyes, aiming carefully as he slammed the head of the hammer into an incoming hunk of earth. He grinned as he watched it sail towards the Demon's back.

"Demon!" Seung yelled as he smashed his foot against the ground, a fast disturbance tearing across the earth towards the fight.

Jung turned quickly, his legs spreading as he took a strong stance. He caught the boulder as it landed against him, nearly taking him off his feet.

The assassin grinned wildly at the opportunity; his arm whipping out as a streak of fire tore over the Demon's back, burning over one of his scars. He dove back as a thin pillar of earth stabbed towards him.

He fell to his knees in pain, dropping the boulder as he attempted to regain himself.

Iwao laughed, his hammer hitting into the side of one of the scattered hunks of rock, launching it towards the Demon.

Jung turned slowly to face Kazuki, the eyes beneath the mask glaring.

The general's eyes grew wide as he readied his stance, suspecting he was too late.

The firebender smirked.

* * *

"And you're certain it's safe now?" Sun eyed her mother suspiciously as they walked.

"Of course! You heard them cheering. We won!" The old pain grinned as they approached the square, wanting to make sure the village had not sustained damage in the invasion.

"Did the Demon scare them all away?" Jiao looked up towards Min excitedly.

"Yup, told them all to leave, so they ran away crying!" she winked.

Jiao's mother laughed, holding the little girl's hand.

"Why is there a crowd…?" Sun's eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the huddled figures before her at the edge of the village square.

"What's all this about?" Min raised an eyebrow. She forced her way through the mob, peering out towards what the fuss had been about.

The villagers remained in the safety of the alleys, the square a raging battle.

Sun brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

"Cover that girl's eyes," Min commanded, shaking as she observed the scene.

Jiao's mother motioned her hand obediently, her daughter protesting loudly.

The citizens of Bai-Jing stared in horror as the boulder slammed hard into the wounded Demon's face.

* * *

Iwao laughed, his celebration interrupted as a column of earth shot out of the ground into his side, launching him through the closed doors of a nearby shop.

"You see," Kazuki stood over the body, approaching it slowly. He smiled pleasantly at the sight of blood coursing down from the Demon's face, over his throat. "I enact the will of dear teacher Kano…Any order he issues, I will carry out.

Seung yelled out, his stance tight as he punched forward, a section of earth sliding towards the assassin.

The firebender sidestepped it carelessly, his victory having filled him with a new confidence. He laughed heartily as he made his graceful approach.

The general continued launching the attacks, furious at his own failure. Furious that some aspect of his earthbending had been used against an ally.

"I heard the Demon was powerful," he started as he evaded another attack. "I heard the Demon could not be killed."

Seung continued his assault, his anger pushing his moves to become more erratic.

"The Demon of War," he smirked. "The Demon who protects the Kun valley."

The earthbender slowed his attacks, his eyes going wide.

Kazuki grinned wildly, savoring the expression of horror.

"I killed your demon."

"My name…"

The firebender's eyes grew wide. He turned quickly, lifting his hands to intercept the attacker.

"Is Jung!" He screamed it loudly, his fist slamming hard into the assassin's face.

He stumbled along the ground, the force of the blow having fractured his jaw. He fought hard to regain his senses, barely able to make out the image of the Demon as he closed in for another strike.

"Enemy to those who breathe war!" His fist shot up into the assassin's throat, forcing him into the air for a moment.

"Protector of peace!" He brought his fists together, slamming them over the firebender's head.

He fell back slightly, growing dizzy from the intensity of the attacks.

Seung positioned himself carefully, lifting his hands as a thick slab of rock shot up behind Kazuki.

He froze, feeling the hard surface behind him. Blood sputtered from his mouth as he pleaded indecipherably for mercy.

Jung brought his arm forward for a final attack, his fist slamming against the enemy's chest as he drove him through the stone wall.

The firebender was unconscious before he hit the ground, bits of earth raining down over his body.

The warrior stood over him, the lower half of the mask's mouth shattered completely. The rest of the mask stood firm, cracks lining it from the strong impact of the boulder. One of his scars had opened up beneath the mask, blood trailing the visible section of his face and dripping softly down his throat.

"Guardian of the valley," he glared down at the assassin, his fists still tight.

Iwao's hammer tore through the front of the shop, the warrior searching quickly for his enemies.

The earthbender turned quickly, his muscles straining as he aimed the technique carefully.

A stone pillar shot out of the ground, launching into the assassin's spine. Lurching forward, a second pillar rose to send him skyward.

"Jung!" he yelled as he turned, his arms moving quickly.

The warrior kicked forward, his legs lifting slightly as a chunk of earth tore out of the ground, launching him towards the airborne Iwao.

The vicious warrior's eyes grew wide; staring at the cracked mask flew closer. He opened his mouth to scream, stifled by two fists slamming hard into his face.

Jung brought the assassin to the ground firmly, dust rising around them as they landed. Standing slowly, he looked out over the battlefield.

The Earth Kingdom general moved quickly, the earth enveloping Kazuki and Iwao, leaving only their heads to touch the air. They had proven dangerous enough to merit no other treatment.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling as he reassured himself that the enemy had been dealt with.

The conflict having passed, the villagers let loose a thunderous cheer, rushing excitedly towards their heroes.

The two stared as the villagers surrounded them, thanking and complimenting excitedly.

"Is the Demon okay?" Jiao tugged at her mother's robe, unable to see over the crowd.

"He's fine, dearest," she cried happily as she lifted her daughter, relieved that the crisis had passed.

"Idiot," Min grumbled as she stood on the outskirts of the crowd, her arms folded.

"Hmm?" Sun glanced towards her mother, standing to her side.

"Going and getting himself hurt! How's he supposed to get ingredients if he's busy healing?!" She complained loudly.

She smiled softly, looking towards their protector and hero. Quietly, she observed the true nature of Min's protest.

"You're just glad he's alright."

"…Hmph," the old pain grunted, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"If they're that wounded, they're gonna need good tea," she stared forward, her pace calm.

"I will help you," her daughter smiled softly as she took a step in the direction of the shop.

"I said good tea!" Min snapped back at her before resuming her walk.

Sun narrowed her eyes, thinking silent venomous thoughts as she turned back towards the celebration.

Seung looked out over the crowd as the citizen's gave their words of thanks, spotting Jung. He smiled, bowing deeply to silently convey his sincere gratitude for his aid in protecting the village.

The warrior bowed with equal depth, grateful to the general for the same.

The stone wall Seung had brought up to protect the village lowered slowly, the guards and soldiers entering proudly. The Gouishi riders entered behind them atop their rhinos, prisoners tied to their tails.

Xiu remained near her lady as they approached the market square, Wen Lan insisting that she would be fine without support.

She maintained an expression of calm, concealing any hint of the stinging pain the wound delivered. Her pace remained steady, slightly slower than usual. Li Mei had treated and bandaged the cut remarkably.

The young girl smiled as she remained at Wen Lan's side, the distant presence of her traveling companions preventing any notion of worry or fear. She soaked in the warmth of her journey's end, bathing in the relief at her friend's safety.

Chin-Hwa smiled as he witnessed the village square, bustling with life as they celebrated their victory over the invaders.

At the center of the commotion stood the general and the warrior, each bowing and thanking those who paid compliment and gratitude.

Wen Lan stopped as she caught sight of him, smiling softly. Her eyes grew warm as tears came to her, overwhelmed in the relief she felt for Jung's safety.

"Ah, why is big sister Wen crying…?" Li Mei whispered to Xiu worriedly.

"She's just glad her boyfriend's alright," the young servant grinned as she teased.

"You have a boyfriend?!" the girl's eyes lit up, the information inspiring countless questions.

"Xiu!" the noble blushed.

She laughed, resting her hands on her hips as she stood. Her smile dropped as she noticed the general standing near the Demon, his robe partially torn and burned.

Seung caught sight of her, admiring her beauty as she wore the festival robes. Blushing faintly, he bowed his head slightly.

Her face took on a deep shade of red, ducking behind the old noble.

Chin-Hwa stepped calmly to the side, giving Xiu no quarter. Every time she drew near, he distanced himself once again. He laughed as she scolded him, pounding her fists lightly against his shoulder.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Gang bellowed as he hurried down the street.

"Gang!" the young noble smiled, waving her hand towards him. His safety had shed the last layer of worry the attack had weighed her down with.

He grinned, relieved that his lady was alright. As he pushed his way through the crowd, citizens stared in shock. Stepping out of the crowd, he grinned with satisfaction at their victory.

Li Mei laughed, happy to discover that the months spent in Bai-Jing had done nothing to tame the old guard.

Xiu groaned, resting her face in her palm as the old fool approached.

"Gang…" the young noble started, her eyebrow rising at his attire.

The fight with Hitoshi had done well to test his new clothing, the upper section of the robe completely gone, patches of the lower burnt away. His grin was indomitable, his arms folding.

"What did you do!?" Chin-Hwa yelled, eyes wide at the status of the clothing. He had invested a fair amount of money into the robe's creation, respecting Gang's preference in color and durability.

"Hey, this robe turned out to be pretty good!"

"You destroyed it!"

"Nah, there're parts left," he glanced down at it, pointing towards a section of fabric that seemed unscathed.

The old noble sighed, some part of him relieved at his safe return. He turned his attention to the sound of approaching footsteps from behind.

Gang's face took on a quality of surprise, having never suspected to see the figure again.

Xiu turned quickly upon seeing the old guard's face, her mouth opening slightly as the face registered with her instantly.

The girl smiled, taking Wen Lan's hand softly. She motioned her head towards her traveling companions.

The young noble turned her head slowly, her eyes going wide as she recognized him.

Yakone stood with a look of apathy, gripping the reins of the two ostrich horses. To his side stood an Earth Kingdom soldiers to ensure the three had not arrived with hostile intentions.

Shui glanced to the soldier beside him, his arms folding as they came to a stop.

He stopped before her, the journey having weighed his aged body with further scars and marks. He smiled tenderly as a distant memory traced over him gently.

* * *

"As always, I am grateful for your hospitality. I have come to thoroughly enjoy business with you, lord Gui," he bowed respectfully as they entered the garden.

"Hmm," Bo nodded in agreement as he stood to the opposite side of the noble.

"Please lord Chao, there is no need for such formality. Your business is honorable, and will always be welcome here," he bowed in thanks for his compliment, smiling.

"Ah yes, forgive me. As I grow older, I have a habit of forgetting to abandon my manners in the presence of friends."

"There is no need for apology, such is an obvious mark of your grace and honor," Gui noted as he stepped towards the garden. He smiled as two young girls played in the distance.

"Such kind words," Chao laughed.

"Girls!" He called out to his daughter and her friend, stepping to the side to properly introduce his two friends.

"Papa!" the young girl called out as she hurried to his arms, embracing him. Her young friend followed behind, slightly younger but with just as much energy.

"Have you been behaving?" he embraced her, standing back up as he smiled towards them.

The girls giggled and nodded.

"I would like to introduce you to two close friends of mine. Lord Bo and lord Chao," he bowed towards them as he motioned a hand.

The two nobles bowed politely towards the small girl.

The little girl put her hands to her side, bowing like she had been taught.

"And what do we say?" Gui said with soft pride.

"Thank you for visiting us," she recited proudly. "I am very honored to meet you."

The girl behind her bowed also, supposing that formality was not so bad if her friend was willing to engage in it.

"That's my girl," he laughed gently.

"Young lady," lord Chao smiled as he took a knee, lifting his fingers. "Did you know that lord Bo and I tame wild fire butterflies?"

"What's a wild fire butterfly?" the girl behind her blinked curiously, Gui's daughter staring inquisitively.

He rose to his feet, nodding towards Bo as he lifted his palms.

The two moved their hands gently, small slivers of flame appearing before them. Each took the simple outline of a butterfly, beating their burning wings softly before fading into the air.

The two girls stared in wonder, captivated entirely by the display.

Bo motioned his palm forward a bit more, one of the flames flying slowly above their reach towards the garden.

They laughed as they chased it, their hands reaching as they attempted to capture the wondrous creature.

Gui chuckled, bowing towards the two. "My thanks."

"It is my honor," Chao smiled softly. "My son is far too old to enjoy such tricks."

Bo's hands moved steadily as he maintained the motion, smiling as he watched them play.

"She has grown," the old noble observed.

"You have been away on business for far too long, my friends."

"She seems very healthy, and already knows the basics of etiquette at such a young age."

"I grow prouder of her with each day," Gui watched the two girls play, laughing happily.

"…Gui," Chao looked towards him. "I apologize, for being away so long. I was devastated to learn of your wife…"

"Please," he raised a hand. "Too many apologies and words of sympathy have been offered. I miss her each day, and appreciate the sincerity of those who I know cared for her. It is enough to understand that you are among them."

The old noble nodded, looking back out towards the two girls. "…I would feel guilty, to let time pass in such a way again. From here on I make you this promise; I will remain close, keep in touch with those I care for. And watch the seeds of our future grow into vibrant trees," he smiled towards the girls.

Bo's hands returned to his side, the girls staring towards the sky as they searched for the missing butterfly. He bowed towards Gui, consenting to the very same promise.

The noble returned the bow, joining the others as they watched the girls play.

"I am grateful to know that she will have the guidance of men so wise."

Wen Lan laughed as she and Xiu continued to search for the creature.

* * *

He had watched her grow.

He had watched pain grip the hearts of everyone who cared for her, felt tightness in his chest at the news of her father passing.

He had smiled with pride as she took on the family business, allowing no falter in that which her family had built.

He had watched this little girl, who laughed and searched for wild fire butterflies in the sky, grow into a powerful woman who had courage enough to risk everything.

He watched her now as she stood before him, an exile who had made her way safely to Bai-Jing, her kindness and ideals brought others to care for her as he and Chao had.

Tears came to his eyes as he realized how strongly she resembled her parents, in body and spirit.

Her hand gripped her mouth, her body shuddering as tears fell uncontrollably. She rushed forward, the pain causing her to falter slightly as she embraced him. The weight of sadness his rumored death had burdened her with lifted, overwhelming her as she sobbed happily.

He laughed, crying as he held her close. Falling to his knees, he held her close.

In the distance the soldiers and warriors celebrated, the villagers cheering, singing to the night.

The soft lights of the festival danced over them.

The battle had ended.


	23. Chapter 23

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Repairs

"There are many fractures in it, but only the bottommost section has broken off." Wen Lan washed the cloth carefully over his chin, her eyes carrying the tender worry of stinging an open wound.

The young waterbender had treated both their wounds, insisting that he could easily repair any damage done to the warrior's face. Jung had politely refused the offer.

They sat in one of the guest quarters, the young noble understanding that he would not be comfortable revealing his face in public. There he could feel more at ease, permitting her to treat the apparent wound beneath the cracked mask.

"It has always been durable." He smiled gently as her finger traced his chin, inspecting to see if any of the dried blood had escaped her reach.

She blushed softly as she watched his mouth, the scene foreign to her. She had seen Jung without his mask in the past, cherished his smile and taken solace in it. Yet this was the first time that she had gazed upon it while he still had the mask on.

"I can see your smile," she rested the edge of her palm against his chin, smiling as she admired it.

Warmth grew beneath the mask. He brought his hands up slowly, untying the cloths that bound it to him. Setting it aside, he looked towards Wen Lan as her face took on a pained expression.

The boulder had opened the scar lining the bridge of his nose, its blood pressing against the mask to leave a thin red coat over his face. His expression was calm, evidence that the cut brought him no distress.

Wringing out the cloth, she drew closer as she touched it against his cheek. Her eyes focused attentively upon each feature as she cleaned it, making every effort not to touch against the open mark over the nose.

His cheeks flushed slightly, the shade indiscernible from the blood. He watched her eyes as she paid careful attention to the area nearest the cut.

There was some level of pride in completing the task, the young noble smiling as she glanced up. Her eyes locked upon his, her face growing red as she blushed.

The warrior smiled as his hand lifted, tracing it tenderly over her cheek.

Wen Lan rested against it, enjoying his touch as her hand glided softly over the back of his.

There was stillness between them, the room filled only with the sound of their heartbeats. Jung broke it as he leaned forward slowly, almost involuntarily.

She felt her heart pound within her chest as she drew closer, her eyes closing as her lips touched softly against his.

The two pressed together gently, embracing as they felt gentle pleasure in one another's touch.

The young noble withdrew her lips from his slowly, smiling as she brought her head to his chest. Resting against him, she delivered a joyous sigh.

His expression was one of indomitable joy, his arms wrapping around her carefully as he felt her hair trace over his skin.

"Lady Wen Lan!" Xiu slid the door open, seeing only the warrior's back.

"Xiu!" Her face grew almost scarlet as she sat up, peering out from over Jung's shoulder.

"Gang's out in the garden pouting, can't figure out why. Can you cheer him up?"

"O…Of course!" she stood quickly, bowing towards Xiu in gratitude for the information.

The young servant bowed politely, motioning to close the door. She paused, leaning her head back in.

"Almost forgot. Jung, the old man would like you to meet up with him."

He bowed his head slowly, facing away from her.

"Enjoy your make-out session," her eyebrows quirked up and down as she grinned, closing the door behind her.

"Xiu!" the young noble's face grew redder as she waved the cloth at her, hearing her laugh as she made her way down the hallway. Composing herself, she watched as Jung rose to his feet.

"I will go to meet with Chin-Hwa," he explained as he washed the blood off of the interior of the mask.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I will ensure that Gang is alright."

He tied the mask over his head carefully, stepping towards her. His arms draped over her shoulders, drawing her close as he held her.

The young noble embraced him gently, resting against him as she soaked in the moment. They walked alongside one another as they exited the guest room, making their way down the hallway.

She glanced up towards him, observing the tender smile the break in the mask had revealed. Blushing faintly, she smiled to herself as she walked beside the one she loved.

* * *

The citizens of Bai-Jing were jubilant at their victory over Kazuki's strike, their enthusiasm empowering them to repair and rebuild the sections of the village directly damaged by the fighting.

Gang had a different training in mind for the guards that day, dispatching them to aid in the repairs of the village.

The earthbenders moved carefully as they settled the evidence of Seung's earthbending against Kazuki back into the ground. The firebenders aided in more manual labor, helping to repair that which Jung had damaged in his battle against the Yu Yan archers.

The old guard sat at the edge of the garden, staring forward. There was a weight to his frame that conveyed sadness. The wind blew gently, guiding the contents of his left hand to twitch against his palm. His eye narrowed as he gripped it tighter, glaring down towards the remains of what had been his ponytail.

"Are you alright…?" Li Mei stepped towards him, having finished treating the wounds of the soldiers.

He turned to face her, forcing a grin as he nodded. "Fine!"

The girl walked towards him, kneeling as she looked out towards what had once been a tranquil garden.

"Was there a fight here also?!" her eyes went wide as she looked out over the scorch marks and shifts in the ground from earthbending.

"Nah," he chuckled. "That's from trainin'."

"Wow," she blinked as she continued surveying that which lay before them. It was easy to guess that the training had been intense. She turned towards him, catching sight of the ponytail as he mourned it.

"What happened…?" she looked up at him.

"That guy, Hitoshi. Cut it off while I was fighting 'im," the old guard grunted.

"Ah." It was all she could think to offer, Gang's untypical manner inspiring an awkward quiet.

"Was it…" she searched for words, preferring even forced conversation to the silence. "Important?"

"Nah," he tossed it over his shoulder, folding his arms. "Just old."

Wen Lan slowed to a stop as she neared the garden, her hands folded in front of her as she watched the exchange.

"How old was it?"

He delayed his response, the admission carrying the potential to reveal a softness he had blamed on old age.

"Started growing it when lady Wen Lan was born," he stared forward.

"Why is that?" It was true that Li Mei was young, but in all her experience she had never heard of one growing hair in celebration of a birth.

There was another pause before his explanation.

"I was concerned with making sure lord Gui's child was safe. Didn't have time to keep it trimmed, forgot about it for a bit. Then," the corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smile as he remembered. "When she was a baby, lady Wen Lan would tug at it and giggle. So I grew it out," he shrugged, hoping the maneuver would disguise the thought as trivial.

The young noble smiled softly as she recalled the memory, appreciating the sentiment.

"So it was important," Li Mei trailed off, embarrassed that she had questioned the matter so thoroughly.

"Maybe," he grunted.

"It still is," Wen Lan stepped out of the hallway towards her oldest friend and protector.

Slightly startled, he looked up towards her as Li Mei watched.

She knelt beside him, picking up the ponytail. She held it tenderly, smiling as she looked to the old guard.

"It was very sweet of you to have grown this, Gang. But while you mourn its loss, I cherish it. It is a product of your kindness, something I have always been grateful for."

He smiled slightly, the expression warming into his typical grin.

Li Mei admired her friend's ability to encourage, knowing the old guard would be more than inspired by such words.

"Thank you, lady Wen Lan." He bowed his head towards her reverently.

"Thank you," she returned the bow. "For your courage and strength."

"Alright then!" he exclaimed as he tore his hat off. "Let's start from scratch!" he yelled out as he lifted his hands to his head.

The two girls stared wide-eyed. Wen Lan lifted a hand in attempt to stop him, slight burn marks decorating his scalp as his singed hair fell to the ground. All that remained was his facial hair.

"Gang!" Li Mei yelled, staring at the burns.

"S'aright, I'll just get that waterbender kid to fix me up! Where is he?" He rose to his feet, making his way towards the entrance of the estate.

The two stared as he walked away, Li Mei sighing.

"He has regained his enthusiasm, at the very least," Wen Lan smiled as she watched her old friend walk away, glad that his spirit had been revitalized.

The girl laughed, realizing his actions to be standard for the old guard. She looked up towards her friend with a sly grin.

"Big sister Wen…"

"Hmm?"

"Now that Gang isn't around…Tell me all about him!"

"Gang?" she blinked, confused by the inquiry.

"No, silly! Your boyfriend!" Her eyes filled with an intense interest, wanting to know every possible detail.

The young noble's cheeks grew red, her eyes widening as she glanced aside. "Li Mei!"

"C'mon!" Li Mei grasped her hand, laughing. "Tell me everything!"

The two walked down the hallway, Wen Lan blushing and responding shyly as her young friend peppered her with questions.

* * *

The two old men sat across from one another, the Pai Sho board dividing them.

Chin-Hwa was a man gifted in rhetoric, his words capable of conveying great beauty, invoking sudden change or even defeating the most confident opponent. He possessed no skill in combat, no finesse with blade or body.

Bo had never found much use in speech. He had learned early in his career as a noble that using too many words is a considerable mark of ignorance. This notion had brought him to rely on them less and less, his actions and movements conveying anything he could hope to communicate.

In this respect the two were opposites, their advantages standing as barriers.

Yet the Pai Sho board between them cured this. Each move conveyed an alignment towards a particular strategy. Each strategy spoke volumes of their outlooks and preferences.

In the hands of a novice, the tiles would communicate nothing. Yet each held years of experience and understanding, both allowing them to evaluate one another completely.

Chin-Hwa smiled as Bo set down the lotus tile, understanding the implications of the move. The action implied a tactic of diversion, indicating that Bo was more inclined to disable an offense rather than forcefully attack it. The time he had taken to execute the move was proof of his willingness to intercept any advance only after it had proved a genuine threat.

Bo grinned, understanding Chin-Hwa's next move to convey that though his strategy had been seen through he would rather adapt and move to the side than take a single step back.

The two had already come to respect one another greatly.

It was the most boring spectacle of Xiu's life. She sat near the door, her thoughts screaming the inquiry of why old men were so fascinated by a bunch of tiles on a wooden board.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Jung slid open the panel, stepping in carefully. "You summoned me?"

"Ah, Jung," he smiled as he nodded towards the warrior. "I am glad to see your wounds have healed."

"I thank you for your concern," he bowed.

"Please, sit down." He motioned a hand to the side of the Pai Sho board, his attention turning back towards the game.

He sat carefully, looking quietly over the game. The pieces were arranged in such a way that he could not understand either player's strategy.

"I thank you for coming to see me. You see, I had the good fortune of coming into possession of something of great value, recently," he began his explanation as he stroked his beard, studying the board carefully.

Jung turned his attention towards the old noble, paying attention.

"A small relic rumored to have belonged to Avatar Kyoshi."

Bo's gaze glanced up towards Chin-Hwa, impressed by the feat.

Xiu remained thoroughly bored, not really caring for the history of some antique.

"I feel that those of wealth have the terrible habit of purchasing something for the sole purpose of ownership, with no intention of using or appreciating the item in question. I acquired the relic for the sole purpose of guarding it from this fate."

The old firebender looked back down to the board, agreeing with the sentiment entirely.

"Xiu, would you be so kind as to bring me the item? It is in my bedroom, the wrapping is marked 'Kyoshi'." He bowed his head towards her politely as he requested the favor.

She stood quickly, more than willing to break free of the boredom that was the Pai Sho game, even if only temporarily.

"I intend to return the relic to its proper place, Kyoshi Island. There it will be appreciated and admired, rather than a decoration for some noble."

Jung nodded in understanding, respecting the notion.

"There are many I trust. But should rumor spread of the transport of this item, I fear there would be many who seek to seize it for personal gain. So I must enlist the aid of someone that I both trust and believe will be able to ward off any potential threat."

The warrior understood the direction of Chin-Hwa's thoughts, already considering the question to come.

"Would you be so kind as to see to the delivery of this item?"

He had not left the valley in years, and had even less incentive to do so after the attack on Bai-Jing. The counter to this thought was the validity of Chin-Hwa's argument; nothing deserved to be the decoration of pompous aristocrats, nor the crown jewel of a greedy merchant's selection.

There was also the desire to be near Wen Lan, something that had become even stronger within him as the two continued spending time together.

"Here," Xiu entered the room again, disappointed that she was returning to more of the Pai Sho game. She handed the relic to Chin-Hwa, taking her place near the door once again.

"My thanks," he nodded his head, unwrapping it carefully. Tenderly, he presented the item to both Bo and Jung.

It rested softly atop the cloth wrapping, its colors faded slightly from both time and sunlight. It was mainly wooden, thin cloth wrapped carefully around it.

The doll was simple, looking similar to the sort little girls carried with them in the village as they trod cautiously beside their parents. It was slightly tattered, revealing that it had encountered much in its travels.

Inscribed on the bottom of its foot was the name of a little girl who treasured it. The same little girl who would grow to ensure balance between the mortal and spirit world.

As he looked upon the doll Jung felt a sense of innocence emanating from it. A sort of purity that is meant to be guarded carefully, to be cherished for as long as is possible.

He continued looking it over, the sound of Jiao crying at her separation from her mother tracing over his memory.

It deserved to return to its home.

Jung nodded his head slowly in affirmation. He would ensure the relic's safety.

"I thank you for your aid in this," he nodded. "I will have supplies readied so that you may leave whenever you wish."

"Tomorrow," he answered. It would take time for Kano to receive word of Kazuki's defeat. If he chose to launch another assault on the valley, he would need further time to prepare. He would use this window of opportunity to fulfill the task, returning to Bai-Jing as quickly as possible to ensure its safety.

"Tomorrow, then." Chin-Hwa bowed his head respectfully towards the warrior, studying the board once again.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," a servant slid the panel leading to the hallway slowly, bowing as she interrupted the discussion.

"Yes?" he moved one of the tiles cautiously, looking towards her.

"You have a visitor, my lord. General Seung of the Earth Kingdom army."

Xiu blushed at the mention of the general's presence, eyes going wide as she froze in place.

"Ah," he bowed his head towards her. "My thanks. Please tell him I shall arrive shortly." He stood, bowing towards Jung and Bo. "Lord Bo, I hope you will excuse me from this game, I must attend to this business."

"Hmm." Bo rose, returning the bow with a pleasant smile. The opponent was challenging, the game in itself bringing him more fulfillment than the outcome.

Chin-Hwa slowed as he neared the hallway, his gaze falling down towards Xiu as he neared her. He slowed to a halt, grinning as an idea came to him.

"Xiu," he started, "I have the sudden suspicion that I will require your skillful aid in my conversation with the general tonight. I ask that you please join us." He grinned as he said it, fully aware of the reaction his words would incite.

She stared up at him with wide eyes, her blushing face tensing with hostile rage as she resisted the urge to punch the old man.

"Why of course, lord Chin-Hwa!" She nearly hissed each word, wanting to maintain civility in front of Lord Bo. She stood slowly, her body stiff with anger as she remained to his side.

"I am so fortunate, having someone such as you by my side." The old noble complimented her as he made his way towards the main hall.

Jung remained behind them, making his way towards the garden with the hope of finding Wen Lan.

The three entered the main hall, Seung kneeling politely as he awaited Chin-Hwa's arrival.

"General Seung, I am grateful for your visit. It provides me the opportunity to congratulate you on your victory in the Fire Nation's assault," he bowed towards his old friend.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," he bowed in thanks. "I thank you for your words, but am more relieved in the safety of the village and those who reside within it." As he finished the sentence he caught sight of Xiu, his cheeks taking on a sudden redness. He regretted not being able to spend the festival with her.

She blushed, wishing they could have spent at least some portion of the evening walking beside one another.

"I trust that the clearing of the valley goes smoothly?"

"The repairs within the village are nearly complete, we were fortunate in having the aid of so many volunteers. The clearing of the valley surrounding the village is nearly halfway done. Lord Bo," he turned his attention towards the exile, the mention of the valley itself reminding him of the firebender's actions. "I thank you for your role in protecting the other end of the village."

"Hmm," he bowed politely, impressed by the general's eloquence.

"One issue remains," the earthbender rose back up to his knees, his hands planted on his thighs.

"That being?" Chin-Hwa stroked his beard calmly, hoping that nothing drastic had occurred.

"…Following our encounter with the Fire Nation, Jung reported being targeted by three Yu Yan archers. We have only located one."

"Do you believe them to be a threat?"

"No. That which Jung has described to us has made it clear that if they have escaped, they are wounded enough that they will be unable to mount any attack. Further…" he trailed off, fearing the next statement would cause alarm.

"Hmm?" Bo waited quietly for the rest of the statement.

"…The masked figure that lady Wen Lan reported…We have been unable to locate her. It has been assumed that she's taken flight with the two archers." He clenched his teeth slightly, convinced that he had somehow failed.

There was a quiet pause, Xiu lifting her hand to her mouth as she feared the threat the blade dancer represented.

"This village stood against the Fire Nation and waves of mercenaries. I will invest the same faith in you and your soldiers that I always have, and take no fear from that which you have told me." Chin-Hwa nodded his head reassuringly.

"I thank you for that," the general bowed again, rising to his feet. "Tomorrow I will leave Bai-Jing to report that which occurred to the other generals. It is my hope that this incident will bring them to recognize the threat admiral Kano represents and provide additional resources."

"I wish you luck in this," Chin-Hwa bowed. A sudden idea came to him, his smile lifting into a grin.

"My thanks," he returned the bow, preparing to leave. His old friend's voice rang out behind him.

"Seung, I suspect the journey will be somewhat long. Might I offer you Xiu's services? I suspect the aid of such a skilled servant would be of great benefit to you and your soldiers."

Xiu's eyes went wide, her face taking on a deep shade of red as stared at the old man.

Bo nodded, agreeing fully with the statement. He had no perception of Chin-Hwa's mischievous intentions.

The general turned slowly, his expression slightly nervous as his cheeks flushed. An affirmative to the request would be far too forward. Yet he felt that dismissing it would be perhaps insulting.

"In fact, I believe Xiu would be happy to help you in your expedition. Right, Xiu?" He grinned as he looked back towards her.

"Of course, lord Chin-Hwa." She spoke each word through clenched teeth, fending off every enraged urge as they crossed her mind.

"I'm not sure it would be proper," Seung began.

"Ah, I suggest the opposite. This would be a token of my appreciation to you and your soldiers for the aid you have provided this village!" he beamed, fully aware of his actions. "I have found over the years that women have a certain touch with things that men lack. Xiu will be of advantage to you."

"I…" his face grew redder as he glanced towards her.

She blushed nervously, attempting to remain hidden behind Bo.

He could not help but admire her beauty, smiling gently as he watched her. He bowed towards the old noble, his face burning as he quarreled with whether or not his decision was the right one.

"I would sincerely appreciate lady Xiu's company."

"Excellent," Chin-Hwa smiled.

She could feel her heart nearly beating out of her chest, her face growing redder as she remained behind Bo.

The old firebender glanced back towards her, suddenly realizing the situation. He smirked slightly.

"We will leave in two days time. Will that be enough…?" he looked towards the girl, hoping he was not imposing.

She fumbled for words, opening her mouth with the hope that some magnificent sentence would leap out.

"More than enough, she will meet you by the village entrance." The old noble saved the girl the trouble, smiling as he bowed towards the general. "I wish you safe travel."

"I thank you for your kindness," Seung bowed again, turning to leave.

She watched as he walked away, still blushing. Her face grew warmer as he looked back towards her, smiling nervously.

"That went very well!" Chin-Hwa mused as he looked towards her. He was answered with glaring eyes, her stare seemingly deadly.

"You'll pay for this," she leaned up towards him, clenching her fists as she whispered the threat. She turned quickly, storming towards her room in attempt to pack whatever she could possibly need for the journey.

"Hmm," Bo smirked as he glanced towards the Earth Kingdom noble.

"Yes, it is typically that entertaining," he smiled.

* * *

"Please hand me that board" Feng lowered his upper body, hanging upside down as his legs hooked over a rafter. His wounds had been healed by Yakone, his work in the village fueled by his desire to do that which he felt was honorable.

Shui handed him the plank quietly, other villagers working around them to repair any damages left by the battle.

"There," the rider observed as he hammered the final nail into place.

"Good," the firebender stepped back, folding his arms as he looked up towards the patch job. It appeared noticeable, but sturdy.

Feng dropped from the rafter, landing carefully. He studied the patch, nodding as he decided it needed no further work.

"Where to now?" Shui lifted some of the tools, walking away from the damaged building.

"That is the last of the tasks we were assigned. I advise we meet with Enlai and your partner to see if they require any aid."

"What are they taking care of?" he walked towards the village market, curious as to what the commotion was.

"They said they would be taking care of collecting supplies."

"Supplies for what?"

"I am not sure," he admitted as they turned the corner.

The two narrowed their eyes as they observed the spectacle.

"Fire Nation souvenirs for sale!" Enlai called out, Yakone sitting lazily beside him pointing towards items and explaining their nature as numerous customers hounded the group. Gang sat beside Yakone, his arms folded as he guarded a pile of Fire Nation gear.

"This one has blood in it," an overweight noble asked arrogantly. "I demand a discount."

"Hey, do we charge more for blood or less?" Enlai turned towards Yakone. The waterbender glanced towards Gang with a shrug.

"More!" the now bald guard slammed his fist against the ground. "Means they went down with a fight!"

"I see!" the old noble nodded as if he had completely understood the importance of the blood. He gladly handed over his coins, walking away proudly with the helmet in tow.

"This is in poor taste," Feng pushed his way through the crowd, glaring down towards the three with disapproval.

"I thought you said you were collecting supplies," Shui glared towards Yakone.

"We are," the waterbender grinned as he took some coins, handing off a Fire Nation spear. "We're collecting Fire Nation stuff, selling it, and then usin' the money to get the supplies."

"What 'supplies'?" Feng folded his arms, suspicious of their intentions.

"Food," Enlai answered.

"Night on the town with the ladies," Yakone winked towards a girl as he handed her a Fire Nation dagger. He smirked as she blushed and giggled.

"Sake!" Gang nodded his head.

"Yeah, that too," Enlai chimed in.

"How much for that huge armor right there?" A pompous looking noble asked.

"How much you got?" Gang grinned as he glanced back towards what had been Hitoshi's armor.

"Did you at least take care of Ryo and Kyo, like Li Mei asked?" the firebender continued staring hatefully towards his rival.

"Relax, took care of it," he nodded his head towards the distance.

Shui and Feng turned to face the other side of the street, the two ostrich horses walking by with a sloppily painted banner tied between them reading "Fire Nation souvenirs."

The two beasts were followed immediately by Boots, with the words "On sale now" painted over his side.

"…I recommend we visit the tea house," Feng resigned to avoiding the debate entirely, walking in the direction of Min's shop.

"Sounds good," the firebender followed, understanding that no argument would be worthwhile.

"Does this armor come in any different colors?" the wife of the arrogant noble asked.

"Stupid question?" Gang glanced towards the waterbender.

"Stupid question."

"Boots! Snack!" he brought his hand to his mouth as he called out to his beast.

"Eh!?" she cried out as the komodo rhino pushed her over, licking at her footwear. She shrieked, crawling away quickly as the other patrons crowded around them to purchase the souvenirs.

* * *

"Kyoshi Island?" the young noble asked as she walked beside him.

The setting sun gave a soft orange tint to the forest path, the air warm as they enjoyed one another's company. Jung had removed his mask, the village far behind them.

"Yes."

"I have only ever heard of it. Are you looking forward to the trip?" she smiled with soft excitement as she looked towards him.

"It will be my first time away from the valley in years," the response gave no clear answer to her question, hinting instead at a slight worry.

"Perhaps that is something positive?"

"Perhaps," he smiled gently.

"You could even find a turtle carrying a mountain upon his back," she laughed lightly, recalling the story.

"Or a phoenix with feathers of flame," he countered.

"…You will be safe, yes?" her smile remained, her eyes looking towards the ground as she worried. The frequency at which she had seen her love wounded had made it impossible to avoid the question.

"Yes," he nodded with quiet confidence, having already resolved to prevent any fate that would bring her strife.

"I am glad," she looked to his face, smiling as she admired his features.

"I will return as soon as I can," he promised as his pace slowed.

"I will wait for you. With tea," she offered, coming to a stop. She turned her body to face his.

He smiled at this, appreciating her beauty as the soft sunset touched against her skin.

Her hand touched over his shoulder, leaning up as she closed her eyes. She touched her lips to his softly, the sleeves of her robe brushing over his waist as she brought her arms around him.

He returned the affection, kissing tenderly as he brought his arms around her. As their lips parted he held her, smiling as he soaked in her scent.

The two held each other in the soft illumination of the sunset, drawing confidence from one another's warmth.

A soft wind blew gently over the valley, the roses dancing at its touch.


	24. Chapter 24

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Separate Ways

"I understand your desire to expedite your journey to Kyoshi Island. For this reason I have made arrangements for an ostrich horse," Chin-Hwa explained calmly, the morning air moist and heavy. The earth was painted gray, the sun still resting behind the distant horizon.

"I must decline," Jung bowed respectfully as a servant provided him with a large pouch, filled to the brim with potential supplies.

"Oh?" The answer surprised him slightly, its nature seeming to contradict Jung's hope to return quickly.

"I've never ridden one. It would only slow me," he explained as he searched through the pouch to ensure the item had been packed. It rest towards the bottom, wrapped carefully in fine cloth.

"I see," the old noble smiled, the notion of Jung being incapable of something foreign to him. He bowed deeply, grateful to the warrior for going out of his way to ensure the doll's safety.

He returned the bow, looking towards the estate as he lifted his head. He and Wen Lan had said their goodbyes the night before, holding one another beneath the moonlight. Smiling at the memory, he fastened the pouch as he turned towards the village entrance.

Chin-Hwa turned back towards the estate, losing his composure as a bucket of cold water splashed over his chest.

"Whoops," Xiu said flatly, her eyes apathetic. She lowered the now empty bucket calmly. "Didn't see you there, old man."

"Xiu!?" he spread his legs, the cold stinging hard at him as his robes clung to his flesh.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I promised old man Zhen I'd help him get ready today," the young servant shrugged.

"Zhen…The fish merchant…?" His eyes went wide as he recognized the scent that had suddenly filled the air.

"Right! Told him I'd get rid of all the dirty fish water," she grinned.

"Why would you do it here?!"

"Seemed like a quiet spot," the mischievous servant shrugged, waving a hand towards him as she walked away. "Sorry again! Have a good morning, old man!"

He stared after her with wide eyes, sighing as he became increasingly aware of the smell. Carefully and quietly he waddled towards the estate, wanting to avoid the unpleasant sensation of cold water against his skin.

* * *

Jung turned the corner, slowing to a halt as he caught sight of what lay before him.

The sun had yet to rise, and yet most of the villagers had poured out into the street. At the forefront was Min, her arms folded for warmth as she scowled. Wen Lan stood immediately behind her, smiling as her eyes came upon him.

"Finally," the old woman grunted bitterly.

He simply stared, the scenario confusing him.

"Jung," Wen Lan greeted softly as she approached him. "We all hoped to wish you safe passage on your journey, before you leave." Her smiled seemed to warm the air around her, her face energetic as she gazed upon him.

"Took you long enough to get here!" the old pain scolded as she stepped forward. "I was supposed to sleep in today! Then you had to go and take your little vacation and get everyone fussing over you!"

He looked down at her, the break in his mask revealing his smile as she castigated him.

"Feh," she muttered as she held a kettle up to him. "Drink this when you get tired, it'll keep you going."

Without argument he took the kettle, nodding his head slowly in thanks.

"And come back safe," she nearly whispered the words, not wanting to hint at any softness in front of the crowd. "Or I'll find you and bust the rest of that mask!"

Nodding again, he turned his attention towards a voice calling out from the crowd.

"Jung!" the woman called out softly, carefully maneuvering between the shoulders of the other villagers.

Jiao's mother slipped out of the front of the crowd, smiling as she held her sleeping daughter. She bowed slowly, making sure not to disturb her child's slumber. Approaching the warrior, she smiled softly.

"She wanted to say goodbye," she explained in a whisper as she looked down at Jiao. "She got herself overexcited and stayed up too late."

Wen Lan smiled, the notion moving her as she watched the little girl rest.

"She was looking forward to giving you this," she motioned her head towards a pouch in her hand, moving carefully to hand it to the warrior.

Resting in his palm the pouch seemed tiny, his fingers moving gently against the strings binding it for fear of tearing the cloth.

Within the pouch lay three plums and the head of an orchid. He gazed down at the woman as she began speaking again.

"Jiao," she whispered into her ear gently, rousing the child. "Look who's here."

The little girl sighed tiredly, her eyes opening slightly towards him. She slipped back into her sleep almost as soon as she had awakened, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Please thank her," he bowed, sliding the pouch into the one presented to him by Chin-Hwa.

"I will," Jiao's mother smiled gently, giving as much of a bow as she could without disturbing her child. "Please be safe in your journey."

Jung nodded, looking towards the young noble.

She smiled as she watched his mouth, bowing gracefully.

"Please travel safely, and return soon."

"Yes," he exchanged the bow with equal depth. Cherishing her beauty once more, he made his way towards the village entrance.

The villagers bowed as he passed, offering words of encouragement and thanks. He returned each with slow nods and gentle bows, his muscular frame soon shrinking as he stepped further and further from the village.

They watched from the entrance, the citizens of Bai-Jing stepping away to begin their day as Min, Jiao, her mother and Wen Lan remained.

"Should've kissed him," Min sighed, staring towards Jung as he disappeared into the distant forest.

"Yes," Jiao's mother agreed.

The young noble's face grew warm, the cold of the morning powerless against her blushing.

Jung entered the forest, slowing to a halt as a squad of Earth Kingdom soldiers stood in his path.

"Ah, Jung," Seung was slightly startled by the warrior's presence, having been en route to gather final supplies for his journey to Earth Kingdom base where the generals would be meeting.

"General," he returned the greeting.

"You are on your way to Kyoshi?"

"Yes."

"I am glad to have caught you, then. I was worried I would arrive too late to meet with you."

He stood silently, unsure as to the nature of the statement.

In battling Kano, the two had become allies towards a cause. From the battle against Kazuki and Iwao, Seung inferred that the two had possibly breached the hazardous nature that was their relationship; Earth Kingdom general and wanted criminal. That they would be able to recognize one another as protectors of the same valley, rather than enemies within it.

It was for this reason that he had no qualms bowing to the Demon of War, nor how it would cause him to appear in the eyes of his soldiers.

"Thank you," he began. "For all you have done to protect this valley and its people. I know you regard the Earth Kingdom army with animosity, but it is my hope that you will rely on us, as we have relied on you."

There was a powerful silence between the two sides, broken only by the sound of soldiers shifting in their positions as they bowed alongside their leader.

Through rumor and propaganda they had been taught to fear the Demon. Yet each encounter of him helped to truly define his character. They were grateful to him for his help, each regretting the fear they had greeted him with so often.

"I thank you for the same," Jung bowed slowly, the few words failing to convey the monumentality of the statement. The warrior had no love for the Earth Kingdom army, having stood against it many times against it in the past. In the fights against Kano and Kazuki, he had come to respect Seung.

"I wish you safe passage," the general smiled, bowing once again.

The warrior nodded slowly, resuming his journey as the soldiers passed him by.

They marched on towards Bai-Jing, making silent promise that they would guard over the valley with every breath in their body until Jung and their general had safely returned.

As he stepped deeper into the forest his feet began moving faster, slamming against the ground as he pushed himself forward. He was soon sprinting at full speed, resolving to return to the village as soon as was possible.

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Shui stood near the two riders, his arms folded. Bo sat quietly behind him, meditating as he leaned against the tea shop.

"I assume we will wander until we can strengthen our numbers," Feng secured the harness to his komodo rhino, dusting it off.

"Yeah. Not many people're gonna take the Goushi Riders seriously if there's only two of us," Enlai noted as he mounted the beast.

Enlai's beast whined as he pressed its snout near Boots', not wanting to part from the brother he had been separated from.

"And what of you two?" the honorable rider looked towards the firebender, grasping the strap as he prepared to mount.

"Hmm," Bo answered slowly with a slight sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Enlai's eyebrow rose up curiously.

"He has traveled far, and would like to rest and enjoy the village," his partner answered.

"How did you get all that from 'hmm'?!"

"And you?" Feng looked towards Shui.

"I'll remain here with my master," he smiled calmly. "I feel there's still much for me to learn"

"Yeah, he still sucks," Yakone quipped as he chewed some meat off of a bone. He approached the shop carelessly, having slept in.

Shui glared, the waterbender succeeding in provoking him.

"What about you?" Enlai glanced towards Yakone, grasping the reins.

"I don't really feel like sticking around," he shrugged. "I'll probably leave in a bit, travel s'more."

"Want to head out with us?" the rider grinned, seizing the opportunity.

"Nah." The answer was flat and quick, doing well to convey just how little the waterbender's expectations of the two were.

"Worth a shot," Enlai grumbled.

"We wish you well," Feng bowed from atop the beast. "May you be blessed with good fortune." He pulled at the reins, the beast hurrying down the street.

"Take care!" his partner called out as his komodo rhino pursued, the two disappearing into the distance.

Boots whimpered loudly, lying down as he watched his brothers disappear from sight.

"What his problem?" Yakone sneered slightly, gnawing off another bit of meat.

"No idea," the firebender answered as he studied the pouting rhino.

"Of course you don't; you're an idiot."

"You're lucky we're in a village," he threatened lowly.

"Right, that's what's stopping you. The village. Not that you know I'll wreck you, the village."

"I almost had you the last time we fought; you really think you'd do better now that I've been training?"

"Training at what, sucking? 'Cause with all the raw talent you've got at that, you should definitely go for it."

"You want to pick up where we left off?" Shui glared.

"Any time, any place," he grinned as he enjoyed antagonizing the firebender.

Bo stood slowly, preparing to break up what seemed to be inevitable. The process was interrupted by a tea kettle shooting out from the doorway.

Shui stared curiously as the kettle slammed into the side of Yakone's head, knocking him to the ground. He turned just in time to catch sight of a teacup approaching his face, the contents spilling out over him as it shattered.

"Shut up!" Min yelled from the doorway.

The three stared, their eyes wide.

"I've got a business to run! You want to fight, go fight with the dumb hog monkey! You're botherin' my customers!" She continued scolding them, paying no mind to her own effect upon her patrons.

"Who're you!?" Yakone barked out at her, irritated by her chattering.

"Who'm I?!" she barked back at him with greater volume, storming towards him. She grabbed him by the ponytail, her face nearing his as she glared.

The waterbender sat in shock, the scene entirely new to him.

"Mother of two, grandmother of three! My name's Min and I'm the best tea brewer in this valley! And no punk's gonna talk to me like that!" her tone grew louder as she continued berating him.

"Ow!" He cried out as she began tugging at the ponytail, pulling him towards the tea shop.

"So obnoxious; you've got extra energy to burn?! Fine! You burn it serving the customers that you bothered! All of 'em were just sittin', havin' a nice cup of tea 'til you came along!" She pushed Yakone into the shop, turning towards Shui. "You! Get in here!"

"I," he stepped back, caught off guard by the small woman. He looked towards his master, unsure as to the proper course of action. Not wanting to receive the same humiliation as his rival, he hurried into the shop.

"Go on!" she glared. "I already lost Jung; two of you should be enough to fill his shoes, even if you are idiots!" She folded her arms, snorting as her temperature cooled slightly. Becoming aware of the presence beside her, she looked towards Bo.

He stood quietly as he admired the old woman's spirit.

She squinted slightly, attempting to discern his identity. Unable to recognize him, she guessed that he had arrived recently.

"Who're you?"

There was a short pause, the old noble grinning.

"Bo."

"You a friend of old man Chin's?" She stared up at him, her arms folded.

"Yes."

"You like tea?"

"Yes."

His succinct nature brought the corner of her mouth up in a smirk. She motioned her head towards the entrance of the shop as she made her offer.

"Come on in."

He nodded quietly, smiling as he entered the shop behind her.

* * *

There are those who would try to obtain wealth through treacherous means, whether it is through theft or manipulation. Though they may achieve that which they seek, it renders a permanent stain of paranoia and dishonor on the reputation of all born into their line.

There are those who are honest in their search, yet lack the cunning or vision to acquire it. They may spend years seeking that which is considered valuable, but only few will come into fortune this way. Those that do hardly ever have the intellectual means to maintain it.

Some will save that which they can while earning gradually, working hard towards sewing a profit that they will eventually be able to appreciate later on in life. Such means are honorable, and forge character.

Yet there are some born with a rare form of insight and focus that will enable them to see that which others cannot; value in that which others regard as common. Through effort and skill, they are able to find that which so many others fall short of.

The Yang family fell under this category. While others searched tirelessly for jewels and shiny rocks, they recognized the value of something greater. Something everyone sought to gain, yet there was always more to be had. Something surrounding them at all points of the day.

History.

The Yang family made their fortune through the acquisition and trade of antiques, each one accompanied with a full and well documented report of the object's past. It was a wealth that had lasted centuries.

Chin-Hwa held the same vision and skill that each of his ancestors had, succeeding beautifully in building upon the fortune his ancestors had maintained.

He continued looking over the most recent paperwork, enjoying the warmth of the tea cup as it rest in his palm. He smiled as he came across another document.

The item had been classified as an "important artifact," meriting such due to its association with an Avatar. He placed the document aside, pressing a stamp down on the lower corner near "status."

The ink rested upon the paper, the "delivered" mark drying slowly.

He had complete faith in Jung's abilities, sipping his tea slowly.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Wen Lan slid the panel open, bowing in greeting.

He nearly dropped the cup, startled. Her entrance had not been sudden; his paranoia had been a product of Xiu's efforts to punish him for embarrassing her in front of Seung.

"I apologize for interrupting you my lord, a messenger has arrived requesting to speak with you. I asked if I could relay the message on his behalf, yet he is insistent upon meeting with you specifically."

"Ah, it is fine. I was merely reviewing the documents I asked you to sort." He smiled towards her, rising from his seat.

"Were they arranged properly?" There was a slight worry to her tone, hoping to have succeeded in the task.

"Yes, exactly as I expected. I thank you for your help," he walked beside her, making his way towards the entrance hall.

"You are too kind, my lord," she bowed her head as she remained beside him.

"No, I merely pay compliment where it is deserved." The reassurance was accompanied by a warm smile as they continued on.

"My thanks, lord Chin-Hwa," she returned the smile, turning her attention to the messenger as they entered the hall.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," the messenger bowed deeply.

"Ah, Liang!" he bowed his head slightly in greeting. "It is a pleasure to see you once again. I trust you are well?"

"You honor me in remembering my name, as well as inquiring as to my status. I thank you for this," he bowed deeply once again, his body stiff.

"I appreciate such a sentiment, my friend. But you have not yet answered the question; you are well?"

There was an awkward pause, as if the statement had confused Liang. He smiled, nodding his head.

"I am well."

"Excellent! Ah, how rude of me," he looked towards Wen Lan, taking a step back as he nodded his head towards her in introduction. "Liang, this is Wen Lan, my chosen successor. Wen Lan, this is Liang, personal messenger of my cousin Rou."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Liang." She bowed her head towards him respectfully, this being the first time she had heard of her lord having any family.

"The pleasure is mine," the messenger bowed.

"I trust Rou is well?" Chin-Hwa stepped towards the matter, hoping that his cousin had not entered into some form of trouble.

"Such is the nature of my message, lord Chin-Hwa. Lady Rou has instructed me to inform you that she is well, and has recently come into a significant profit." He stood stiffly as he delivered the message.

"I see, I am glad for her." His tone was pleasant, but flatness hinted at his true feelings. Rou was notorious for contacting others for either bragging or requesting economic aid.

"However, she requests your presence. Her village has met with an issue recently, one she requires your counsel on."

Wen Lan looked towards her lord, his actions causing her to become curious. He stroked his beard slowly, something typical of the old noble. Yet as he did, there was a worried intensity to his eyes.

"What is the nature of this issue?"

"Unfortunately, I am unable to answer that. I was dispatched immediately after arriving from another task. I did not have time to become aware of any problem, and lady Rou would not describe it."

"…Hmm. Thank you Liang," he sighed at the situation.

"My lord?" she worried quietly.

"Rou has requested my aid in the past, but such instances have always involved me imparting whatever financial support she requires to Liang."

The messenger stood stiffly, fully aware of the validity of the statement. He had no pride in this, yet as a noble's messenger, such was his job.

"It is rare that she requests my presence. I suspect this matter is of grave importance," he closed his eyes as he continued contemplating.

"So let's go!" Gang grinned as he entered, Li Mei trailing behind him.

"Gang?" Wen Lan's eyebrow rose up, slightly startled by his enthusiasm.

"Boots is gettin' restless, needs some travel in 'im! I say we go!"

Li Mei glanced up suspiciously, wondering to what degree Gang was describing himself in the statement.

"My lord," the young noble looked towards her lord, bowing politely. "If it pleases you, I would like to aid you in this. It is an opportunity to learn more of the Yang family."

"Of course," he smiled. He appreciated her initiative and focus, hoping that Rou's manners and habits would do nothing to dissuade her of her decision to succeed him. Etiquette brought him to remain silent on the matter.

"I'm going too!" Li Mei protested with determination. "I just found big sister Wen, you can't go running off somewhere and leave me behind now!" She was sincere in this; she had no desire to be separated from her again so shortly after their reuniting.

"Of course," the young noble smiled, nodding her head. She was grateful for such a friend.

"It is settled, then!" Gang folded his arms.

Chin-Hwa sighed, the old guard having chosen to make the decision on his behalf.

"Liang," he started. "Tomorrow we will leave along with the Earth Kingdom soldiers. I request that you take time to rest, and help yourself to whatever supplies you like."

There was another awkward pause, Liang reacquainting himself with the old noble's kindness. He bowed deeply.

"I thank you, lord Chin-Hwa." He turned, walking away quietly.

"What's his problem?" Gang watched the messenger walk away, curious as to his manner.

"Not all nobles are as kind as Wen Lan and I. I am afraid that Liang is the product of such a truth," he sighed as he stepped down towards the old guard.

"When're you kind?"

"When I purchased you a new robe, which you destroyed, despite you ravaging my garden."

"Oh yeah," he blinked. "Anyway, I'll go get Boots ready," he waved as he made his way down the entrance hall.

Chin-Hwa's eyebrow rose at the careless dismissal of his point.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Li Mei stepped up politely, wanting to issue the request officially without imposing. "Is it alright if I come along?"

"Of course," he smiled. Xiu and Gang had rendered him appreciative to anyone who showed the most basic attempt at etiquette.

"Thank you!" she smiled happily, hurrying towards the entrance to the estate. "I'll go get us supplies!"

"Such good friends you have," he smiled as he gave the compliment, turning towards his successor.

"I am very grateful for them," she nodded.

"A question, however."

"Hmm?"

"Why is Gang bald?" The sight had perplexed him, yet he understood the answer would be better given from Wen Lan.

The young noble laughed, walking beside her lord as she recounted the story.

* * *

The night was silent, the summer season contradicted by the cold sting of the air.

The estate was quiet, save the sound of footsteps moving up and down the halls as they prepared for lord Chin-Hwa and lady Wen Lan's journey.

The guards slept soundly, each smiling at the fact that Gang would be gone for a few days, enabling them to rest from the intense training regime he had set them on.

Chin-Hwa rest softly, his long hair spread out over the futon.

He was awoken by the sudden splashing of cold water on him, yelping as he sat up.

"Your wake-up call, lord Chin-Hwa!" the young servant chirped merrily.

"Xiu!?" He stared at her with a mixture of aggravation and shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Exactly what you asked, lord Chin-Hwa!"

"I asked you to wake me at sunrise!"

"Sunrise? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Very!" he cringed as he felt the cold cloths cling to his skin.

"I was way off then, I could've sworn you said 'wake me up randomly throughout the night with cold buckets of water.' Don't know how I got that one mixed up!" she brought her finger to her chin as she mockingly shrugged.

The old noble glared.

"Oh well! I'll wake you up at sunrise, then! Sleep well lord Chin-Hwa!" she nearly sang the words as she ducked back out.

He sighed, realizing that he would have to do well to embarrass the young servant in front of the general the next time the opportunity presented itself.

Such was the nature of their dance.

* * *

"General Seung, we're ready to depart." The soldier bowed towards his commander, pleased that things had been proceeding without delay.

"Thank you Aiguo," Seung returned the bow, looking out over the troops.

The unit was small, the soldiers feeling it would be enough to protect the general without compromising the pace. The other soldiers remained at their camp, running routine patrols to ensure the safety of the valley in Seung's absence.

"Sir, lord Chin-Hwa," another pointed out towards the incoming party, recognizing Gang's komodo rhino.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," the general bowed towards his old friend as he approached. "I trust you slept well?"

Amidst her soft blushing, Xiu grinned slightly at the inquiry.

"Oh, absolutely fine," he forced the words out as he returned the bow.

"Have you come to see us off?"

"Partly. We will be seeing you off here, then making our own journey," he nodded.

"I wish you well in your travels, then." He smiled.

"And I wish unto you the same. I trust you will take care of Xiu?"

Seung blushed slightly as he caught sight of her, nodding in promise.

She held her pouch carefully, afraid to make eye contact for fear of staring. Glancing up, a soft smile came to her as she recognized the hat he wore.

The one she had made for him prior to the battle with Kano.

She turned back towards the party, bowing towards them.

"Please return safely," the young noble asked her friend with a soft smile.

"I promise," Xiu bowed. "Please take care."

"Of course she will, I'm here!" Gang called out defiantly from atop the beast.

The servant made every attempt to hold her tongue, a floodgate of sarcastic remarks opening upon hearing his boast. Self-conscious of her appearance before the general, she resigned to bowing.

"Until we meet again," Seung gave one final bow to his old friend before the two parties went their separate ways.

Chin-Hwa returned the bow, walking calmly beneath the morning sky as Boots let off a soft snort.

They walked in silence, Seung blushing as he remained at the front of the squad. He wondered quietly as to what lady Xiu was thinking at that particular moment.

She remained close behind, watching him admiringly as they continued along. Despite all she had done in protest of embarrassing her, some part of her was grateful to the old man for establishing the opportunity.

The silence was broken by the sound of thunderous footsteps behind them, the soldiers turning quickly to engage the threat.

Yakone snapped the reins wildly, Kyo squawking loudly as he rushed towards the ground. He slowed his pace as he drew closer, glancing back towards the village occasionally.

"Is everything alright?" Concerned, the general narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

"Fine, why?" He glanced down from the saddle calmly.

"You seemed to be in a hurry."

"Eh, felt the sudden urge t'travel," he smirked. "Saw you guys, figured I'd tag along."

Seung's eyebrow rose up, convinced that there was some aspect of the story he was leaving out.

"How about it? Could always use a healer, right?" The sentence had changed the request to a bargain, the waterbender grinning as he looked back towards Bai-Jing.

"…I suppose you're right," the general answered calmly. Yakone's manner imparted a degree of suspicion, yet his actions during the festival inspired grateful trust.

"Alright then, let's get going!" He suggested excitedly, snapping at the reins. Kyo began forward, cawing softly.

Seung nodded, turning as they resumed their march away from the village.

"What happened?" Xiu stepped beside the ostrich horse as they pressed on, whispering the question.

Realizing he had been seen through, the waterbender made no attempt to conceal his actions. He grinned as he explained.

"Poured cold tea down the old woman's back when she wasn't lookin', then ran for it."

There was a silent pause between the two, Xiu's eyes going wide. She turned back towards the path before them, a mischievous smile coming over her.

"Nice," she complimented.

"Thanks," he smirked smugly as they pressed on.

Xiu looked towards Seung, catching a glimpse of his face as he glanced back towards her. She blushed softly, wishing she had some means of concealing the shade of red that tinted her cheeks.

The party moved forward, the sunlight washing over the valley as the day wore on.

* * *

"Such a beautiful day," Chin-Hwa mused as studied the sky, placing his hat carefully over his head.

"Sun's too strong," the old guard muttered as he adjusted his hat.

"It's because you went and got rid of your hair, silly old man," Li Mei teased as she walked beside the mighty beast.

"Punk," he grunted.

"Liang, how long do you suspect it will take us to reach lady Rou's estate?" Wen Lan remained beside Chin-Hwa, looking towards the stern messenger.

"If we maintain this pace, it will only be a few days," he noted.

She smiled, looking out towards the distant mountains. She hoped quietly that Jung was faring well in his task, and that he return to them safely.

The day was calm, the sunlight warming the valley in an enthused vibrancy as each group continued on their quests.


	25. Chapter 25

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Calm Pace

"Still no word on the promotion?" The Fire Nation soldier stepped towards the entrance of the restaurant, peering in to search for his commander.

The colonel sat drunkenly near the kitchen, his eyes narrow as he continued muttering to himself.

"No," his partner grunted. "Every day that there's no word is another night of us having to carry him back to his quarters."

"Ah well," he smiled optimistically. "Soon enough they'll give it to him, and he'll stop doing this."

"Right." The answer was dry, the soldier making no attempt to conceal his doubt towards the notion.

"Yochi!" the colonel stumbled out of the restaurant, the patrons keeping quiet as he passed for fear of quarrel.

"It's Yoshi, sir," the first soldier corrected.

"You tellin' me m'wrong, soldjur?" His words were slurred, his head bobbing back and forth as he attempted to maintain his balance.

"Of course not sir."

"Less go," he commanded lowly as he moved forward, his steps swaying as the two soldiers remained close behind in case he were to fall. The night was quiet, the sounds of the city filling the air.

The colonel accompanied the sounds with a song, his tone erratic and broken as he wailed. The two soldiers maintained their pace, paying no attention to the incoming figure.

There was no violent exchange, no sudden bloodshed. Merely the bumping of elbows as the two men passed one another. So negligible that the figure paid no mind to it, maintaining his calm pace as he approached the restaurant.

"Hey!" the colonel turned slowly, nearly doubling over. Regaining as much composure as he was able he called out to the figure. "You lookin' t'start somethin'?!"

The figure came to a halt, smirking as he faced away from drunken fool.

The first soldier sighed, turning to face towards the stranger. He had been hoping to avoid any such incidents.

"What, too good t'turn 'round?! Fashe me, peasand!"

He turned slowly, his smirk growing into a devilish grin.

"You," the colonel growled.

The soldiers stared, each of them recognizing the figure. Their minds raced as they hoped for the situation to meet with a peaceful resolution.

"Colonel Michi," Kano nearly whispered the words, delighted by the opportunity standing before him. "You're looking well."

"Shut up," Michi spat, turning. He held no feelings of praise for the sadistic admiral, and would not waste his breath arguing with him.

"It's fine; I'll forgive your belligerent stupidity. Your reputation has already done well to prepare me for it," he quipped.

"Hey!" he whipped around, stumbling forward. "What'd you say 'bout me?!"

The soldiers stepped forward, hoping to calm the colonel.

"Don't touch me!" he slapped their hands away, taking another step towards Kano. Lifting his hand he jabbed a finger into the admiral's chest. "I said; wha'd you say 'bout me?"

"Nothing, I merely observed your outstanding unintelligence. Surely this comes as no surprise to you, I suspect you're reminded of it each day you fail to secure that promotion," he grinned.

"You!" the colonel barked as he gripped Kano's armor. "You think y'can jus' stan' there an' keep insultin' me?!"

"I don't think I can, colonel. I am. There is a key difference."

"Yer lucky I don' wipe that stupid shmile off yer face right here," he glared.

"Colonel…" A sweat had broken out over the first soldier's forehead as he placed his hand on his commander's shoulder.

"I shaid don' touch me!" he yelled loudly.

"Why colonel, your words seem to hint at a threat," the admiral strung him along with hardly any effort.

"S'no threat! I can take you any time, any place!"

"I propose we make it official then," his eyes went wide as he approached his true intentions. "An agni kai."

"Fine!" Michi growled. "Right now!"

The soldiers' eyes went wide as they realized the gravity of the situation.

"Delightful," he grinned sadistically.

* * *

"I feel we are making excellent time," Chin-Hwa smiled as he set his hat aside, nodding his head thankfully to the waitress as she filled his cup with tea.

"Yes," Liang bowed his head before sipping from his cup.

"It's because Boots is carryin' our gear for us," Gang grinned proudly as he gripped the cup. The palm of his hand grew hotter, the tea practically boiling within its container.

"Yes, he has been very helpful to us in this trip. I feel such deserves to be rewarded," the old noble reached into his pouch, drawing out some coins. "Wen Lan, would you be as kind as to purchase the best feed available for our friend?"

"Of course, lord Chin-Hwa." The young noble smiled as she rose from her seat, bowing. Taking the coins, she made her way out of the restaurant.

"I'll go too!" Li Mei mused as she followed after her friend. She had missed Kyo and Ryo, the affection that she typically showed them now granted exclusively to the komodo rhino.

"Liang, how close do you estimate us to be to Wei Min?" Wei Min had been his cousin's home for well over two decades.

"We have traveled five days at an even pace. If we leave within the hour and maintain this speed, I predict we will arrive at our destination within two days time."

"Sounds good," Gang grinned as he drank the tea. "How's the sake at this 'We Win' place?"

"Wei Min," the old noble corrected.

"Yeah, that."

Liang's fist tightened.

"The village has no noticeable outstanding export, but is renowned for the beautiful Sarugaran temple. Smaller shrines are scattered amongst the roads surrounding Wei Min," Chin-Hwa recited the history, having fond memories of visits to the village when he was younger.

"So no sake?"

Liang's fist grew tighter.

"None that are unique to the village, but I suspect Rou will have a vast collection of such."

"Sounds good! Boots and I'll have t'try some of it when we get there!"

"You cannot give a komodo rhinoceros sake," the old noble interjected.

"What? Why not?"

"It could not possibly be healthy for him."

"Fires my spirit up, it'll do the same for him! He deserves it after such a long trip!" he protested.

Liang could feel his fingernails digging into his palm.

"Li Mei seems to have some familiarity with beasts. You could consult her on the matter, though I feel I am correct."

"Wanna bet on it?" he grinned.

"How do you mean?"

"Easy. If sake's no good for Boots, you win. If it's fine, I win."

"Interesting," a slight smirk came to Chin-Hwa as he stroked his beard. "What shall we stake on this wager?"

The old guard folded his arms as he considered the matter. "You know about sake, yeah?"

"I am familiar with it, yes."

"Alright," his eyes lit up. "I win; you owe me a barrel of the best sake you can find!"

"And if I win?" His eyebrow rose up as he continued evaluating the bet.

"Hmph," he frowned as he struggled to think of something worthwhile. His expression regained its fire as he leaned towards the old noble. "You win; me and the guards'll fix up your garden."

"Oh?" There was an excitement to his voice as he grinned. He had been hoping for the garden's repair for nearly a month, resigning to the futility of the endeavor while Gang continued the training sessions there.

"So, we have a deal?"

"We do indeed," he nodded his head in consent.

"Glad to hear it! You just watch, old man…"

His words were cut off by Liang rising suddenly from his seat.

"Enough!" the messenger barked, his face tense as he stared angrily at the old guard.

"What?" Gang looked towards him curiously.

"I cannot sit idly as you continue to disrespect lord Chin-Hwa! Someone who was so kind not only to bring you into his employ, but to tolerate your inexcusable rudeness!"

Chin-Hwa stared, his eyes going soft as he realized the situation.

"You should be grateful to this man; it is his good grace that keeps you from begging in the streets! And you show your gratitude with insults and stupidity!?"

The old guard growled slightly, motioning to rise. He stopped as Chin-Hwa's arm rose up before his chest.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, I beg that you excuse my conduct, but I refuse to remain silent during such outrageous demeanor. I will meet with you and the others by the village entrance when you are ready to leave," he bowed deeply, making his way out of the restaurant.

"What's his problem?!" Gang yelled, slamming his palm against the table as he stood.

The patrons had fallen quiet when Liang rose, now turning towards the scene.

"Gang," the old noble started.

"What!?" he looked angrily towards Chin-Hwa.

"…I ask that you excuse Liang."

"Why? Thinks he can shoot his mouth off and just walk away!?"

"No," he lowered his arm as he stared towards the doorway. His hand grasped the cup of tea calmly, lifting it in his hand as he allowed it to cool.

The firebender continued staring, his eyebrow rising as he awaited a response.

"…I regard you as my equal, Gang."

The statement confused him.

"We are both willing to work hard for that which we desire. To fight until our last breath to protect that which we love. We both hope to hold onto that which we cherish until we can no longer feel it against our fingers." He sipped the tea slowly. "In this, I feel we are all equals."

There was silence as the old guard considered the words, respecting the notion.

"My cousin, Rou…Does not share this opinion." Sadness weighed his words. "Liang has spent decades experiencing the consequences of her regards for servants."

"What, she's arrogant?"

"I have said enough," he held his tongue for fear of saying something unbecoming. "Rou will speak well enough for herself when we arrive. But as we wait for such, I ask again that you please excuse Liang."

The guard looked towards the doorway, snorting slightly.

"Fine."

"My thanks," the old noble smiled softly as he lifted the cup to his mouth.

"Hey. This sake, it's gonna be good, right?" He switched the subject to something with more levity, assured that he was right in his assumption.

"It will be, if Li Mei confirms your suspicions."

"Good."

"Ah, and Gang?"

"Hmm?"

"I assume the garden will look exactly as it did prior to your arrival in Bai-Jing?"

"Sure," he grinned, well aware that he would come out victorious in their wager.

* * *

"What took you so long?" the old fisherman asked, lifting the corner of his hat to greet his apprentice.

"Sorry, I saw some soldiers arming themselves and got caught up figuring out what was going on," the boy answered, the supplies gathered carefully under each arm.

"What're they arming for?" He questioned nonchalantly as he sat up. Stretching his arms, he felt the sun touch against his aged skin.

"Looks like they're gonna try clearing the bandits out of the Howling Wind Pass again." He dropped the supplies into the boat, preparing to set sail.

"Fools," the old man grunted. "Bandits've been in the pass since I was a kid; they're not leaving those mountains anytime soon."

"There were a lot of soldiers…"

"Always are," he interrupted. "Next time you're gonna be late, be late for somethin' good." He began handing more supplies to the boy.

"I thought it was good," the apprentice muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded out from the dock. The figure approached slowly.

"Yeah?" the fisherman paid no attention to the man, assuming he was merely seeking information.

"Would it be possible for you to deliver…"

"Ain't a delivery service," he grunted. "Not for people, not for objects. We're fishermen, we fish. That's it." He looked curiously at his apprentice as the boy gazed towards the figure.

The wanted posters had been removed long ago, the village focusing more on the capture of the numerous local bandits. Yet the old man was able to recognize him, staring with wide eyes.

"You're…"

Jung took another step forward, his feet pressing against the firm wood of the dock.

"I will pay for transport to Kyoshi Island."

The old man continued staring, nodding his head dumbly as he placed his palm on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Go…Go get ready to sail."

"Right," the boy nodded.

"My thanks," Jung bowed deeply, stepping down into the boat.

"Right," the fisherman continued staring, fumbling for the ropes as he untied them from the dock post. A slight grin came to his face as he helped his apprentice to ready the sails, already rehearsing how he would recount the tale to others the next day.

The seawater splashed up into a fine mist, washing over them as the boat cut through a wave. The air was crisp, the warrior enjoying the opportunity to rest. He had pushed his body since leaving Bai-Jing, running as far he was able between brief rests.

The water felt cool against his skin as it washed over them, the boy and fisherman smiling proudly that the Demon of War had chosen their vessel.

* * *

The soldiers continued making camp, two securing a perimeter as their general readied the fire.

Kyo sat quietly, watching the flames curiously as they grew. Yakone rested against him, his arms folded behind his head.

Xiu sat close to the fire, twisting some reeds she had gathered earlier in the day in an attempt to make a hat.

"So, what do we do?" one of the soldiers leaned in as they began establishing the stone tents.

"What do you mean?" the private whispered back.

"Y'know, for the tents. Do we make it so that we're one short?"

"Why would we do that?"

"So that she and the general have to share one," he smiled at the scheme, assured of its brilliance.

"No way, he'd reprimand us."

"True."

"Besides, if that happened, he's an earthbender. Couldn't he just earthbend another tent for her?"

"Also true."

"Just get back to work," he sighed as he stomped against the ground. Two large slabs of earth shot up towards one another, protecting the ground beneath it from the elements.

The general blew into the fire, the flames growing taller as he tossed more kindling on. Sitting calmly, he looked towards Xiu.

Her eyes were narrowed slightly as she focused on the reeds, her lower lip stiff. It was a habit she demonstrated each time she concentrated on something carefully. Gang had informed him of such.

He smiled, finding the feature to be charming. Glancing towards Yakone, he became suddenly aware of his lack of knowledge as to the waterbender's background and origins.

"Yakone," he started.

Xiu glanced up from the hat, Seung's voice breaking her from the focused trance.

"Yeah?" There was no movement, the waterbender keeping his eyes closed as he rested.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about you. How is it that you came to arrive in Bai-Jing?"

"Traveled with the old man, the loudmouth brat and the idiot," he shrugged as he explained. He had learned to assign nicknames to each, the ostrich horses squawking at him if he spoke their names with disapproval.

"That seems like an interesting group," he attempted to maintain the conversation, hoping to come across some common ground between the two.

"I guess." The answer gave no aid to Seung's efforts.

"Did you come across them while traveling?" The question was a stretch, the waterbender leaving him without a direction to move in.

"Nah. Found the old man near the Fire Nation, then bumped into the other two."

Xiu listened carefully, grateful for any detail she could receive in reference to lord Bo's surviving of the Fire Lord's assassination order.

"You were near the Fire Nation?"

"Yup."

"What brought you there?"

"Went there after I left the tribe."

"You left your tribe?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that." An eye opened, staring up towards the night sky.

"Why?" He squinted slightly, attempting to understand the waterbender.

"Because there just weren't enough people there that would ask me personal questions about my life," he quipped, sitting up.

The general became silent, Yakone's reaction clearly indicating that he had stepped into unwelcome territory.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when it's time for us to leave," he muttered as he turned towards the ostrich horse, closing his eyes.

Xiu watched him, irritated by his snapping at the general. She looked towards Seung as her hands continued toiling at the hat.

He looked towards her to see if she had noticed or perceived something he had missed in the exchange. He found no such thing, instead blushing as her eyes locked onto his.

Her cheeks flushed, smiling as she stared back down at the hat timidly. Since her youth, she had always been willing to stand up to anyone. Yet she felt an inexplicable shyness each time she looked to the earthbender's eyes.

She hoped quietly that she would gain the confidence she had with others with him, that the two would be able to interact with one another more closely.

He hoped silently for the same as he watched the fire, his face warm.

It was not long before the other soldiers had gathered near the fire, laughing as they shared stories and jokes.

Xiu laughed at each, thoroughly enjoying their tales as the hat took on a more definite shape.

Seung smiled from near the fire, contributing whatever stories he felt to be interesting while appreciating the enthusiasm of his soldiers. He glanced towards the sleeping Yakone, regretting the bold nature of his questions.

The conversation quieted as the general rose, approaching the waterbender calmly.

He pressed his foot against the ground, lifting his palms as three large sheets of earth rose up from the ground. A stone shelter formed over Kyo and Yakone, its movements having done nothing to rouse the two from their slumber.

He smiled gently as he returned to the fire, tossing some more kindling atop it before sitting. He laughed as one of the privates began recalling aloud the intense training sessions Gang held for them prior to the festival.

Xiu smiled as she watched him, his actions bringing her to admire him further. She looked back towards the project in her hands as she enjoyed the evening.

* * *

"Where is he!?" the old woman questioned angrily as Shui entered the shop.

Sun sighed at the obnoxious barking, refilling the blacksmith's cup. Her mother had been in poor temper since the waterbender fled, dispatching the firebender almost immediately to find him.

"Like I said before, I can't find him. He probably left the village," he explained as patiently as he could, tired of being sent out to find his rival time after time.

"How do I know you're not just hidin' him?" Min glared.

"Trust me, if I knew where he was, I'd turn him over to you." There was disappointment in his tone, a part of him wishing he could find the waterbender for no other reason than watching the old pain torture him.

"Feh," she muttered as she turned back to one of the patrons, filling their cup. "Fine. Get into the kitchen, I'll teach you the basics of tea when things quiet down." She bitterly accepted the waterbending coward's escape.

Shui made his way to the kitchen, brushing aside the cloth as he entered.

Bo sat at the center of the room in meditation, the kettles arranged evenly around him. The flames beneath each remained level and constant, helping to perfectly heat their contents.

"Old pain," the young firebender muttered as he sat against the wall.

The old noble opened his eyes slightly, the flames beneath the kettles flickering in brief disturbance.

"Hmm?"

"Yakone had to go and mess with her, and then run like a coward. And now she takes it all out on us."

"Hmm," he smirked as he closed his eyes once again, the flames regaining their focus.

The young firebender leaned his head back against the wall, looking towards the ceiling.

"There," she brushed the cloth dividing the kitchen and serving area aside as she entered, her expression having grown considerably less bitter since the day began.

The old noble opened his eyes, nodding his head to greet her as he continued concentrating.

She massaged her temples roughly, trying to ease the stress and aggravation the day had left upon her. She froze as she stared towards the old man, an idea coming to her.

"You play Pai Sho?"

"Hmm," he nodded slowly.

A smirk crept over her face, the game always doing well to calm any stress she sustained throughout the day. Looking towards the young firebender, she nodded her head towards the main serving area.

"You. Go out and ask Sun where my Pai Sho set is, then bring it here."

Shui rose obediently, already knowing better than to cross the old pain. He complained silently to himself as he passed her.

"Thanks for keeping the tea hot," she noted as she set the kettles aside. The shop had closed for the night, Sun and Qiu tidying up the serving area.

"Hmm." The flames beneath the kettles faded in unison.

"Busy day today," she noted as she poured him a cup of tea.

He smiled gently as he nodded, impressed by the business the shop drew in.

"People started flooding the place after Jung started coming here. Like a bunch of kids," she muttered as she placed the cup before him. "I figured they'd calm down now that he's out running that errand for old man Chin."

"Hmm," he lifted the tea, soaking in the heat of the cup against his palm as he drew it to his mouth.

"Don't get me wrong, business's always been good! That's how things are when you've got the best tea in the valley," she smirked as she boasted, readying herself a cup.

"…It is the best I have ever tasted," he offered the compliment quietly before taking another sip. The flavor was immediate, carrying softly down his throat.

"Of course it is! If there wasn't a war going on, I'd go and open another store right in the Fire Nation! Right there in the capitol! Show 'em who's boss," she sat back defiantly, taking a quick but deep sip.

"Hmm," he snorted slightly with amusement.

"Every day I'd send someone out to drop some tea off at the Fire Lord's doorstep! And there'd be a big Earth Kingdom label right there, right on the center! Just so he knew who it was from."

"When was the last time you used this thing?" Shui carried the dusty board under his arm, setting it down between the two. He removed a small sack from under his belt, placing it at the center of the board. Inside were the tiles, essential to the game.

"I only play when I'm stressed," Min explained. "Besides, if I'm gonna play, I'm gonna at least play against people who're halfway decent."

"What about your daughter?" Sun had seemed eager to get him the materials for the game, asking if he had ever played before. He had inferred from this that she held some genuine interest in the game.

"She's terrible at it," the old pain muttered.

Wiping a table in the serving area, Sun's eyebrow twitched as she glanced back towards the kitchen.

"Now get out there and help them clean up," she pointed towards the doorway as she issued the command, drawing the tiles out of the small pouch with her other hand.

"Right," he muttered as he made his way out of the kitchen, wondering why he and Bo were enduring the old woman's attitude.

"Now, where was I?" She continued setting the pieces, taking a second sip from her cup.

"Tea for the Fire Lord," he reminded her as he set his pieces.

"Right," she noted before resuming her rant.

The two sat in the kitchen playing the game as Min moved from one subject to another, the old noble smiling and appreciating the conversation.

* * *

The cold night cradled the moon high above the Fire Nation capitol, the majority of its citizens sleeping calmly.

Light and heat flooded the chamber, the admiral a silhouette before them.

The first soldier stared in horror, his partner's arm lifted over his chest to prevent him from rushing to the colonel's aid.

The other kept his arm firm, terrified that any involvement would only seal their fate. There was nothing they could do to help the colonel.

Kano chuckled softly as he felt his skin tighten, the intensity of the heat washing over him. He bathed in it, tilting his head back as he grinned psychotically.

There were no words for what stood before them, his laughter inspiring another level of fear.

"Colonel Michi," he nearly whispered the words, a sick pleasure in his tone. "I am quite glad to have run into you, this evening. I have not been this entertained in quite some time."

The column of flame trailed higher, the remains of the deceased colonel nearly indiscernible within the fiery glow. The smell of charred hair and flesh carried through the air, the admiral enjoying their scent.

"Admiral Kano," his lieutenant called out to him. Experience had taught him well to avoid visible observation of Kano's affairs. "A soldier has arrived with a message for you."

"Delightful timing," he grinned. He anticipated the contents of the message, walking slowly towards the lieutenant. He glanced towards the two soldiers sadistically, his eyes going wide as he savored their horrified expressions.

"Leave," he ordered.

The second soldier stepped back almost immediately, fearing any action that would cause the admiral to lash out at them. Grasping his partner by the shoulder, the two made their way out of the hall.

"Greetings, greetings!" the admiral spread his hands out as he welcomed the approaching soldier. "Ah, did you suffer some misfortune in your return?" he noted curiously the bandage wrapped around the soldier's arm.

"It's nothing sir, merely a scratch." He had been dispatched by Kazuki to remain with the mercenaries. He would hurry back to the Fire Nation to relay message of their victory the moment Bai-Jing fell. The plan had fallen through, Feng's blade cutting against his forearm just before engaging the other mercenaries.

"I wish you a speedy recovery then! Now tell me, what news do you bring?" he smirked.

"News of the raid on Bai-Jing," he bowed, completely unaware of Kano's reputation.

"Splendid, splendid! Please, do go on," he turned as he walked towards Michi's remains, grinning as he watched the flames cling to the blackened bones.

"My apologies sir; the mission was a complete failure."

The lieutenant's eyes went wide, glancing towards the admiral.

"The mercenaries were engaged by riders and Earth Kingdom soldiers. They were unable to reach Bai-Jing."

"What of Kazuki's team?" the lieutenant interjected.

"I was attacked early in the battle and fell back to watch from the edge of the forest. I waited for a full day, leaving only after I had confirmed Kazuki's team being escorted out by Earth Kingdom soldiers."

"Prisoners, then." The lieutenant looked back towards his superior, terrified by his silence.

"Soldier," he whispered the word, his head lifting.

"Admiral Kano," the messenger stood at attention.

"Your arm appears infected."

"Sir?" His eyes went wide as a line of flame tore against his body, launching him back. Sliding against the ground, he opened his eyes to find the admiral standing over him.

"We'll have to amputate." His expression was cold, his manner calm as he tore the soldier's arm from its socket.

The messenger screamed out in horrific pain, the cries dying out into pained sobs as he bled over the stone floor.

"Most unfortunate," Kano sighed. He stepped down from the surface, ignoring the pained squeals of the soldier.

"Sir?" the lieutenant asked nervously, not wanting to engage his short temper. "What would you have me do, sir?"

"Hmm? Ah! Nothing," he smiled. "Kazuki was foolish enough to both fail and be captured! Each day he awakens within the prison will serve as a proper reminder of his own inadequacy."

The lieutenant was horrified, aware that the admiral had spent years training his pupil. Obediently, he bowed in consent to the order.

"However, something must be done about this Kun valley!" he grinned as he began walking, his subordinate following close behind. "We simply cannot allow them the foolish notion of superiority to our might!"

"Sir, what of the Fire Lord's orders?"

"Ah yes, the Fire Lord, the Fire Lord! Something must be done about the Fire Lord," he trailed off as he considered the matter carefully.

Inner conflict tugged at the lieutenant, the admiral's words bordering on treason.

"Ah, I have it! I know what we shall do!" he smacked a fist against his open palm as they continued on, proud at his realization.

"Sir?"

"We wait for our orders," he grinned.

Any soldier new to Kano's employ would be relieved by the words, feeling them to be consenting obedience to the will of the Fire Lord. This lieutenant had spent far too long surviving the admiral's psychotic tendencies, having become well acquainted with his character.

There was treachery in Kano's intentions, that much was certain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Checkpoints

"You really think they found one way out here?" the young waterbender looked towards the squad's leader, the news surprising him.

The day was bright, the skiff moving quickly atop the churning water. It was the first he had ever heard of a Fire Nation ship being anywhere near the North Pole.

"Maybe not. But if there is, we'll have to move quickly to disable it. Chief Arnook wants us to approach it care…" his words trailed off as he adjusted the telescope, his frame tightening as he focused.

"What is it?"

He lowered the spyglass, calling out orders to the others in preparation.

The young waterbender took the tool, looking out into the distance. The silhouette of a Fire Nation ship stood clearly, its detail and size increasing as they drew closer.

"Waterbenders get ready! I want the ship disabled the moment it's in range! Be ready for anything!"

"It's damaged," the young waterbender squinted as the ship took on a more definite shape. Scorch marks and warped metal riddled the vessel, a thin line of smoke billowing out from the stern.

"What?" the group leader grasped the telescope, looking out towards their target.

"It looks like they were in a fight or something," he guessed.

"…Might be a trap," he tucked the spyglass under his belt, folding his arms as they drew closer.

"What?" His eyebrow rose.

"We have no idea what's on that ship, or in it. They may have damaged it just to lull us into a false sense of security."

"I doubt that," he muttered.

"Just get into position, waterbender." He narrowed his eyes, growing weary of being second-guessed. The remark was meant to remind the upstart of his place.

"…Fine," he grunted as he stepped into his stand. The boat picked up speed as he worked with the others to move faster.

It was not long before they were within range of the ship, the other skiffs spreading out to approach from all sides.

"Get ready," the leader commanded quietly as he waited for the other skiffs to take their positions.

"Wait," the young waterbender's eyes went wide as he noticed something that had escaped him earlier. "There," he pointed out towards the bow of the ship, a piece of cloth flapping fiercely in the wind.

The flag was pure white, tattered from the time at sea.

"White flag! They surrender!" He looked out over the vessel, the damage it had sustained from earlier combat having become more visible.

"…It could still be a trap," the leader guessed quietly, motioning the other waterbenders to ready themselves.

"What are you talking about? Look at the ship, they probably need our help!" He narrowed his eyes, more concerned with the welfare of those aboard than the politics.

"It's the Fire Nation. Be ready for anything." He lifted his hand to the sky as he justified his decision, glaring towards the vessel.

"That's…" He was cut off as his superior lowered his arm, signaling the skiffs to move forward.

The waterbenders stepped forward quickly, their arms lashing out in unison as water rose up from the sea surrounding the ship, clinging to its hull before freezing.

"Move in!" the leader ordered loudly, the skiff hurrying towards the captured vessel.

"Wait!" The young waterbender protested.

As the skiff neared the ice the leader stepped off, maintaining his footing as he hurried towards the deck.

The waterbender rushed ahead, his arms moving quickly as his bending formed a more reliable path. Leaping onto the deck, his eyes grew wide.

The crew merely looked towards him with tired eyes, stripped of their armor and weapons. Some huddled together for warmth, others already exhibiting the symptoms of frostbite.

The young waterbender took a step back, watching as one of the soldiers rose to his feet.

He looked exhausted in every sense of the word, as if each breath he drew in had the potential to be his last. He smiled weakly as he fell, his palms firm on the deck as he bowed towards the waterbender.

"Thank you." The voice was practically a whisper, the other crew members stirring as they attempted to mimic the captain's actions.

"Secure them!" the waterbender's leader called out to the others as he reached the deck, his spear pointed towards the starving soldiers.

"Wait," the young waterbender whispered, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards his superior. He was pushed aside as his comrades passed him, grasping the prisoners before carrying them quickly to the skiffs.

"Wait!" he yelled out again, his plea ignored. The deck of the ravaged ship was soon empty, save the young waterbender and his leader.

"Let's go," he commanded as he studied the deck one last time.

"This isn't right."

"I don't want to hear it."

"They were starving, dying. You could tell by looking at them!"

"Shut up," he narrowed his eyes.

"At least give them some food!" He stepped forward angrily, his arm waving out towards the detainees.

"That's up to Chief Arnook," he explained.

"No it isn't, it's…"

"I have no problem leaving you here, bender." The threat was sincere, the leader tired of the upstart's attitude.

The waterbender glared, understanding that his argument had fallen on deaf ears. He remained silent as he passed the leader, looking out over the deck of the ship.

The Fire Nation soldiers sat weakly on the skiffs, offering no struggle as the warriors secured them. They were tired, their bodies shivering as the wind blew the cold right through them.

He could not shake the feeling of guilt the scenario left upon him as he watched them, his pace slowing.

"They're enemies," the leader explained as he walked alongside the waterbender. Some part of him regretting having to be so callous with his fellow warrior.

"They're people."

"It's a nice ideal," he admitted calmly. "But…"

"Enemy or not, anyone suffering that badly needs help."

There was silence as the leader looked down at the waterbender. He knew him well enough to understand that no argument he could make would persuade him from this particular belief.

"You'll understand in time, Yakone."

* * *

The waterbender opened his eyes slowly, confused by the lack of sunlight. He sat up quickly, calming as he realized he was in one of the stone tents the soldiers had been setting up the night before.

He stepped out from the tent, stretching as he yawned. The campfire had faded to smoldering ashes, the soldiers still resting within their shelters. His eyebrow rose as he searched for the general or Xiu.

Failing to find either, he smirked.

She dipped her hands into the stream, filling the last of the water skins.

Chin-Hwa had promised she would be of benefit to the party, rendering her unable to relax for fear of appearing to be not properly contributing to the group. She had set herself to the task of refilling the water skins while the others slept.

Hoisting them over her shoulder, she walked carefully along the stream. The sound of shifting rock brought her to slow her pace, looking out towards a nearby field.

Seung maintained a firm stance, his arms moving with a slow strength as he continued his training. His armor lay near the edge of the forest, dressed only in his pants.

She placed her palm upon the tree nearest her, smiling as she watched him.

He stomped his foot against the ground, a boulder leaping into the air before him. In one smooth motion he stabbed both hands into it, concentrating as he tore his arms out from each side.

His arms were now coated in stone gauntlets, the fight with Kazuki doing well to demonstrate the advantage of the technique. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure, turning quickly to find Xiu standing in the distance.

His attention startled her, nearly dropping some of the water skins. She made a quick attempt at regaining her composure, hoping he hadn't seen her fumble the supplies.

"Good morning lady Xiu," his cheeks took on a slight redness as he bowed, hoping that his manner of dress was not offensive to her. He extended his arms towards the ground, tapping his foot firmly as the gauntlets crumbled.

"Good morning general Seung," she blushed as she stepped forward, setting the water skins down for fear of looking foolish. She searched frantically for some topic of conversation, settling on the first thing to come to mind.

"I see you are…Earthbending." She silently berated herself for choosing the most unintelligent and obvious statement possible.

* * *

"Ah, yes," his eyes lit up slightly at the opportunity for conversation, something they had not had since just before the festival.

"You seem very talented!" Her tone grew faster as she issued the compliment, having become overexcited at the chance to offer a foolproof statement. Her face grew red as she continued cursing herself for failing at the art of conversation.

"Thank you," he blushed slightly. "But I feel I still have very much to learn. Any skill I have is due to practice."

"Do you practice every day?" Her thoughts grew quieter, the topic bringing the conversation into a comfortable flow.

"Yes, every morning before the soldiers awaken. It has become part of my daily routine," he laughed.

"Is it hard?" she had never given much thought to bending, having been born without any capacity for it.

"It can be at times, but there are some aspects of it that are fairly simple," he explained.

"Would you…" her face grew red as she stopped herself, realizing the statement to be far too forward.

"Hmm?"

Her cheeks grew warmer, realizing she had stopped halfway through the question. For fear of appearing inept, she continued the question.

"…Show…Me…?"

His cheeks flushed as he smiled gently, nodding his head. He stepped behind her, his stance widening as he faced to the right.

"My father explained to me once that we are like the earth itself; with a nurturing and powerful foundation, great beauty and strength will grow. Thus, the stance is the first and foremost aspect of earthbending."

She glanced back towards his legs, mimicking his position as she faced to the right.

"That's excellent," he complimented.

Blushing, she smiled softly.

"The next point is the attitude. To move the earth, we have to share its determination. You can't be afraid of it," he continued explaining as he motioned his arms, thrusting his fist out.

Xiu smiled to herself, feeling this to be something she would have no trouble with. She brought her fist back, striking it out fiercely.

"Very good; if you were an earthbender, I think you would be able to move mountains," he smiled.

"Thank you," she laughed, rising from her stance to bow to him. She was well aware she had no potential in any of the bending disciplines, yet she would treasure the memory it had provided her.

The two continued chatting with one another, enjoying the opportunity to do so as Yakone watched from the tree line, grinning while folding his arms.

"Ah," Chin-Hwa's eyes lit up as he remembered that which lay before them. His pace slowed as he looked over the surroundings.

"We are close," Liang observed as he pressed on.

"Do you recognize this place?" Li Mei asked him from atop the komodo rhino, noticing the sudden change in the noble's manner.

"Yes," he smiled. "When I was younger…My family would visit Wei Min often. I would play in this forest. But…" he squinted slightly as he examined the trees.

Liang's pace slowed, looking back towards the group as they came to a stop.

"…When I was younger…The forest was filled with friendly hog monkeys. They were so accustomed to people that they would flock to us if we held out food."

Wen Lan looked through the trees, unable to spot any of the creatures.

The messenger's expression took on a look of concern, surprised that he had not noticed the same. He searched the trees carefully, wondering why silence had fallen over the typically bustling forest.

"Perhaps this has something to do with the issue the village is facing?" Wen Lan guessed quietly.

"There's one," Gang grunted as he brought his hand over his eyes, noticing a small huddled figure clinging to a branch.

"Ah," the old noble smiled as he crouched, drawing out some food from his pouch. He extended his hand, making a soft clicking noise as he beckoned the hog monkey.

The creature sniffed the air, climbing the branch further to study the group. It dropped to the ground quickly, cautious as it slowly made its way towards them.

"I do not understand," he whispered. "What has him so afraid?"

The hog monkey came closer to the old noble, sniffing at the food. It stepped in quickly, tapping Chin-Hwa's hand before hopping away and spinning to ensure it was not some sort of trick. Determining the hand to be safe, the creature grasped the food.

"There we are," he smiled. "It tastes good, yes?"

It shoved the portion into its mouth, hurrying to grab whatever crumbs it could from the old noble's hand.

"Strange," Liang narrowed his eyes as he watched the spectacle. "It's practically forcing it down."

"Looks like he brought some buddies," Gang folded his arms as he looked up into the trees, more hog monkeys arriving.

"Maybe they were just hiding?" the girl wagered a guess as Boots snorted.

"Ah!" Wen Lan exclaimed, slightly surprised as a monkey dropped onto her shoulder. It began pawing at the shoulder strap of her pouch as she smiled. "Are you hungry also?"

"Hey, get off of lady Wen Lan!" Gang barked at the creature, feeling a tiny tug at his bag.

Chin-Hwa's eyebrow rose up as the hog monkeys flocked to him, pawing for the crumbs in his hands.

"Something's wrong," Liang glared as a small group of the creatures swarmed over Boots, tugging at their food.

"Hey!" Gang yelled out as the two hog monkeys made off with his bag. He turned quickly towards Wen Lan as another group snatched hers away.

Boots growled as the creatures clung to him, Li Mei shrieking as they continued tugging at their supplies. The straps of the pouches snapped, the hog monkeys retreating at full speed.

The old noble stared at them as they made off with whatever food they could, the scene completely foreign to him.

"What was that?!" the old guard clenched his fist, wondering if he should chase after the tiny antagonists or not.

"Something is amiss," Chin-Hwa looked towards Liang, hoping the messenger would have some answer to what had just occurred.

"Yes," he answered flatly. He had no explanation for it, the spectacle unprecedented.

"They took all of the food," the young noble looked through each of the pouches, seeing if they had missed anything in their raid.

The old noble stroked his beard, squinting as he analyzed the situation.

"Let's keep moving," Liang suggested. "We are nearly there, we won't be needing food."

"Right," Chin-Hwa nodded, following after the messenger.

Gang stepped cautiously, paying careful attention as they made their way down the forest path.

The young girl glanced from side to side nervously, the komodo rhino beneath her helping to ease her worry.

The messenger smiled as he observed a beautiful gateway standing in the distance, grateful that he had arrived home safely once again.

"Wei Min," the old noble smiled as he recognized the village entrance.

"Such a beautiful gate," Wen Lan noted as they passed under it, examining the intricate carvings.

"The gate of Wei Min is meant to welcome people and spirits alike, the citizens maintaining it with constant effort and vigilance," he explained.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, do you know everything?" the young girl was astonished by the old man's intellect, witnessing its demonstration constantly throughout their journey.

"Nah," Gang answered as he looked out over the village.

Liang narrowed his eyes slightly, irritated by the oaf's rudeness.

"Strange," Wen Lan observed. "It's so quiet."

The village was silent, the main square completely devoid of life. The doors and windows of the houses and shops surrounding had been shut tight, the wind blowing gently against them.

Chin-Hwa narrowed his eyes, attempting to understand the bizarre scene as Rou's estate drew closer.

Liang looked worriedly from side to side, the quiet perturbing him. His home seemed barren and unwelcoming.

"Wow," Li Mei slid down from Boots' saddle, staring at the huge mansion.

It was obvious from the exterior that Rou had poured a large sum of money into the construction and maintenance of her home, the design and lavish features seeming almost inappropriate amongst the humble village.

"Please follow me," Liang bowed once again, his frame growing more rigid as they neared the main entrance. A pair of servants opened the doors silently, bowing deeply as their visitors passed.

The meeting hall had been decorated with the finest stonework and cloth, a thin curtain separating the farthest section of the room from them. A man stood near the curtain calmly, stepping forward to announce them.

Wen Lan could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the severe formality.

The messenger stepped to the side of the visitors, lowering into a bowing position.

The old guard watched curiously, Liang's actions confusing him.

"Announcing the benevolent lord Chin-Hwa, of Bai-Jing, accompanied by his appointed successor, Wen Lan of Bai-Jing."

"I thought you hated this kind of stuff," Gang whispered to the old noble.

"I do," he answered lowly for fear of offending his host.

Two finely dressed servants pulled the curtain to either side, an aged woman sitting calmly behind it. Her clothing was elegant, her face carefully made up to conceal her true age. A finely crafted fan rested in her right hand, jewelry decorating her wrists, hands and neck.

"Chin-Hwa!" she tilted her head to the side. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"I thank you for inviting me," he bowed politely, his manner calm and reserved. "You seem to have improved your home greatly since my last visit."

"Yes, I have come into some recent fortune," she grinned. "Granted, I have yet to reach the same wealth that you have, but if my profits continue their trend, I suspect that will no longer be the case!" Her exclamation had a rehearsed tone of excitement and humor, enjoying the opportunity to establish her success.

"I wish you the best in this," he bowed once again, recognizing the underlying message.

"Liang!" she barked as she motioned her fan towards Li Mei and Gang. "Escort my cousin's servants to Zian's home!"

"Yes lady Rou," he answered obediently.

"Servants?" Gang narrowed his eyes.

"Gang," the old noble interjected quietly. "I ask that you not cause any sort of disturbance until we have a better understanding of the issue troubling the village."

The firebender snorted, glaring as he walked angrily out of the room.

Li Mei followed closely behind, giving the old hag an annoyed glare as she left.

"And this lovely girl must be your chosen successor!" Rou smiled pleasantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear!"

"I am honored to make your acquaintance; thank you for allowing me into your home." She bowed politely to the old woman, concealing her offense at the treatment of her friends.

"Isn't it lovely?" she bragged. "I suspect the next sum of money I receive from my profits will go to the construction of an aviary."

"Rou," he interrupted her boast. "I hope that you are setting aside at least some of your income."

"Chin-Hwa," she sighed, irritated that he would advise her in economic matters. "As cautious as ever. With how splendidly things have been going, such hasn't been necessary! My profits are steady, I have no worries."

The old noble gave no reaction, instead nodding his head silently.

Wen Lan simply stared, shocked by the sheer absurdity of the statement.

"I am glad to hear that you have been doing well," he started. "I hope that I will be able to counsel you properly in whatever issue it is you and your fellow villagers face."

"Ah yes, our little 'issue'," she muttered flatly, rising slowly from her seat. "I feel the old men of the village can properly explain, they were the ones who asked that I contact you," she waved her fan towards one of her servants. "Bring me my hat!"

The young noble cringed slightly at the noble woman's manner, perturbed by her attitude.

She approached them slowly, waving the fan to cool herself as she passed. She hooked her arm around the old noble's, leading the two outside. "Cousin Chin-Hwa, it has been far too long!"

"Indeed it has," he looked out over the silent village, recalling the desperate howler monkeys they had encountered earlier.

"Here they come," Li Mei's eyes lit up as she stood at the entrance to Zian's home, watching Chin-Hwa and Wen Lan approach.

"Great, she's with them," the old guard muttered as he observed the approaching noblewoman.

"Oh my, what loyal servants you have! They're already outside waiting for your arrival!"

Li Mei narrowed her eyes, the term "servant" annoying her.

"If only my servants would act so properly! Really, Liang is nowhere to be found! So lazy."

Gang glared, her statement dragging every word Chin-Hwa had said on the subject of his cousin into the light.

"Well then, shall we?" she entered the house quickly, singing the words.

The old guard looked towards Chin-Hwa, his expression articulating every feeling he had on the subject.

The noble simply nodded, hoping the firebender would maintain his calm.

"I don't like her," Li Mei whispered to her friend secretly, staring after the old woman.

"Nor do I," she whispered back, lifting a finger to her mouth to seal their silence.

The young girl nodded her head quickly, standing beside her as they entered the building.

The house was filled with worried citizens, wounded Earth Kingdom soldiers resting quietly against the far wall.

"Rou," Zian greeted as he approached, Liang helping him. He was very old, his beard trailing over his chest.

"Lady Rou," she corrected flatly.

"And…" the old man stared at the noble, smiling as he slowly recognized the face. "…Chin-Hwa…The years have been kind to you, my boy…"

"It is an honor and pleasure to see you again, elder Zian. I trust that you are well?" he bowed as he greeted his elder.

Almost instantly the warm expression fell from Zian's face, sorrow filling his features.

"No…Rou has not told you?"

The noblewoman waved the fan softly over her mouth, concealing her irritation at not being paid the proper respect.

"Not as of yet, she felt it would be better explained here."

"Chin-Hwa…They're dying…" his lips quivered as he gripped the old noble's robe, tears forming at his old eyes.

"Who?" Wen Lan asked quietly.

"Speak when you are spoken to, dear." Rou took it upon herself to educate the young noble.

"Shut up," Gang grunted, folding his arms as he stood beside her. He would not tolerate such a hag correcting his lady.

Rou stared at the bodyguard, completely mortified.

The young noble smiled towards her old friend, appreciating his ability to do that which she could not.

He simply nodded, smirking.

"You remember the spirits, Chin-Hwa…The spirit of Gousaru…"

"The spirit of levity and laughter, a children's story you told me long ago," he recited carefully, his eyes concerned as the old man latched onto his sleeve.

"It's real," he was nearly crying as he gripped the cloth of Chin-Hwa's robe. "They're dying, Chin-Hwa…"

"You have to forgive my grandfather," Bolin placed his hand on the old man's shoulder, helping him to sit down against a nearby wall. "These times have been trying for him."

"What has been happening?" the old noble looked down towards the boy, worried about the elder.

"My grandfather has told you the story," the teenager stood before them, articulating what the old man could not. "The Sarugaran temple, home to Gousaru. This village has been aware of the spirit for centuries, appreciating and venerating him. When some prank or trick occurs, something out of place or placed where it doesn't belong, we laugh. We attribute it to Gousaru's mischievous side."

"Elder Zian had always described him as a lover of both laughter and tricks," Chin-Hwa nodded.

"…Nearly three weeks ago, something happened…The spirit of Gousaru began appearing at night."

The old noble's eyes went wide, Zian sobbing at the memory of the scene.

Bolin stared at the ground, his fists tightening as he described further. "On the first night…He killed one of the villagers."

Wen Lan lifted her hand to her mouth in horror.

Rou remained silent.

"He appeared the next night, and did the same…Killed someone, and then disappeared. A week ago the Earth Kingdom troops left a small unit here to hold him off while they fetch reinforcements."

"He kills someone every night?" Gang's arms remained folded as he attempted to understand the situation.

"No…There's no pattern to it. He once went three nights without appearing…Then on the fourth, he killed two. There are nights where he claims more than one life, and then there are nights where he doesn't appear at all."

"This is why you requested my council," the old noble stroked his beard.

"You have familiarity with ancient relics, and once spent time recording the history of the Sarugaran temple when you were younger. We felt you might provide some valuable insight." His tone was hopeful.

Chin-Hwa turned towards the door, thinking carefully. He felt he owed much to Wei Min for the memories it had left him so many years ago.

"Please," Zian begged, pressing his head to the floor. "Please, Chin-Hwa…"

Silence filled the room as the villagers looked towards him, his mind sorting through memories of his studies of the Sarugaran temple. His determined tone broke the quiet, the room following every word.

"…This evening, move all of the citizens of Wei Min to Rou's estate; there they will be safe."

"Chin-Hwa!" his cousin exclaimed, shocked that he would make such a bold command without her approval.

"You owe your wealth and fortune to this village, Rou. You will aid them in their time of need." His back remained to her as his hand stopped midway through his beard.

She huffed, waving the fan slightly faster.

"Liang, I ask that you and Li Mei remain with the citizens to ensure their safety."

"Yes lord Chin-Hwa," he bowed obediently.

"Right!" she balled her fists, determined to help out however she could.

"Gang, prepare Boots. I will require his aid, as well as yours and Wen Lan's."

"Yes my lord," the young nobled bowed readily, willing to help however she could.

The old firebender stepped to the noble's side, studying him carefully. "We fightin' a spirit?"

"…Yes," he stared out the door quietly, the waning sun inspiring a slight fear within him.

* * *

"Yes, a messenger arrived a few days ago on Chin-Hwa's behalf to announce you!" Oyaji smiled, standing at the entrance to the shrine. "I thank you for delivering this item to its proper home." He bowed deeply.

Jung returned the bow, drawing the item out carefully from his pouch. A sense of satisfaction fell over him upon the successful delivery of the relic.

"It's beautiful," he smiled tenderly as he unfolded the cloth, the doll revealing another facet of the island's hero that he had never considered.

The warrior bowed once again, turning to take his leave.

"Ah! Before you go, at least allow us the opportunity to repay you for your services!" He lifted his hand, feeling it terribly rude to let such kindness pass without proper thanks.

He looked towards the old man, considering the offer. The day was nearly over, the sunset bathing them in an orange glow as it reflected off of the ocean. The knowledge that no boats would willingly travel at night brought him to nod his head, agreeing to the offer.

"Wonderful," Oyaji smiled. "I will place this in the shrine. Might I interest you in a tour of the island?"

Jung nodded again, having already admired the beauty of that which surrounded them.

The two walked the paths of the island, Oyaji identifying and explaining the history of various points as they traveled. He nodded proudly towards a dojo near the forest.

"And this is where the warriors of the Kyoshi train diligently, honoring the traditions and bravery of Avatar Kyoshi."

A loud thud could be heard from within the dojo, followed by yelling.

"You are not the only visitor to our island as of late; another came here a week ago during her travels. The warriors have taken to including her in their training sessions, her experience and advice helping them to improve."

Another loud noise rang out.

"They appear to be training rather hard today." Oyaji watched the dojo.

"Not like that! Che, it's like watching a cow pig sneak up on a meadow vole!" A voice scolded.

Jung froze.

"Watch, watch! You've got the whole 'use their force against them' thing, that's good. Now follow through, make it so they ain't gettin' up any time soon!"

He turned towards the dojo, walking towards it with a hurried pace.

"Ah, the warriors frown upon any men entering in on their training sessions!" Oyaji lifted a hand to stop him.

"Here, come at me!" the voice ordered.

He placed his hand on the door, sliding it open quickly as he watched from beneath the mask.

The warrior rushed forward, the traveler swinging her arm out into her throat, her leg moving carelessly to sweep her feet out from under her.

The attacker hit the ground, groaning as Ryoko placed a foot over her stomach.

The warriors turned to face the disturbance, Jung simply staring.

Ryoko looked towards the disturbance nonchalantly, her eyebrow rising.

Her hair was unkempt, tied into a thin ponytail near her shoulder blades. A kimono covered half of her chest, the sleeves torn away. Bandages draped over her chest and right shoulder, a dark brown set of paints ending halfway down her thighs. Her right leg remained concealed behind the ripped remains of what had once perhaps been a kimono, a smoking pipe hanging idly from her mouth. On each forearm rested a turtle shell, the symbol of each nation carved into the center.

"…Master…" Jung whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Heated Encounter

"Hi Yakone!" one of the girls giggled as she waved towards the teenager, her friends blushing and smiling as they gossiped, watching him on his way to the plaza.

He grinned smugly, winking at the girl as the two passed the group.

His superior had grown to dislike traveling with the waterbender, his popularity with the girls of the North Pole inspiring a slight jealousy. He observed Yakone's movement, noticing that his confident swagger had returned. Miksa did not approve of such displays, which could so easily be interpreted as arrogance, yet could not help but be glad that the young waterbender had finally stopped pouting.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he noted.

"Eh, decided to stop sulking. Not my style," Yakone shrugged.

"I'm glad for that."

"I mean, you were only doing what you figured was right. Can't blame you for that."

"Wise," Miksa noted flatly, disliking the implication that his actions were in the wrong.

"Arnook'll…"

"Chief Arnook," he corrected.

"Sure. Chief Arnook'll pack them up and send them on their way, no worries."

"I wouldn't presume," the warrior warned.

"I would. Those soldiers're harmless, Arnook isn't…"

"Chief Arnook."

"Stop that."

"Refer to him properly."

"What difference does it make?" his eyebrow rose as he questioned.

"It's a matter of respect."

"Fine, look, when I say 'Arnook,' just imagine I said 'Chief' before it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will not permit you to be disrespectful for no other reason than your own sheer laziness."

"I'm not lazy!" he protested.

"That's not what master Pakku says."

"Pakku's an old jerk, he thinks everyone's lazy," he looked up towards the plaza, the two entering quietly.

Rumors concerning the Fire Nation soldiers had spread quickly, concerned warriors and members of the tribe gathered to determine the validity of the notion.

Yakone and Miksa took their places, sitting calmly as Chief Arnook entered, his wife and Pakku sitting to either side of him.

The young waterbender grinned confidently, assured that he already knew what was to come. He folded his arms, tilting his head as he watched the scene.

"There has been much talk of an armed Fire Nation operation against us, a sudden and powerful invasion. I assure you, such notions are entirely false," Arnook was well aware of the worries haunting his people, his statement meant to clear any fears that weighed upon them.

Yakone smirked, the speech beginning just as he had predicted it. The sound of low whispers and sighs of relief could be heard throughout the crowd.

"To be certain; a Fire Nation ship was discovered a short distance from the North Pole. However, this was a lone ship that had been ravaged by battle. The men aboard had neither weapons nor armor."

Miksa glanced towards his subordinate, narrowing his eyes as his smug expression grew. The crowd had grown quieter, paying careful attention to the Chief's words.

"We are all well aware of the threat posed by the Fire Nation. To set these soldiers free would pose a serious risk to our wellbeing." There was gravity to his words, the war forcing him to take drastic measures.

The waterbender's eyebrow rose up, the statement unexpected.

"The soldiers will remain here at the North Pole, as prisoners of war." Arnook stood firmly, his posture implying his confidence in the decision.

It was greeted with more low whispers and discussion, the oldest veterans nodding in approval.

"What!?" Yakone stood, the only voice of protest.

Arnook looked in the direction of the waterbender, studying the teenager.

Pakku narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice instantly.

"You can't just hold them prisoner; they didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yakone," Miksa whispered, nearly growling as he motioned for his subordinate to calm down.

"They were dying of cold and hunger when we found them, and you're going to imprison them?!" He slapped the warrior's hand away, his tone growing angrier.

"The Fire Nation is a…" Chief Arnook started, maintaining his civility.

"What, a ruthless enemy!? If we keep these soldiers prisoner, how are we any different?!"

"You'd do well to watch that tongue of yours," Pakku warned grimly. It was not the first time he had to tell the smug waterbender such.

"Why, can't handle hearing the truth?" he glared towards his master.

"Yakone!" Miksa's whispers grew louder.

"Yakone," Arnook's tone had grown sterner, the teenager's disrespect succeeding in offending him. "The decision is final; the soldiers shall remain as our prisoners, but I guarantee that no harm will come to them."

"Like that matters," he glared.

"You will not sit and ridicule our traditions and cultures for the sake of a lone ideal!" his frame tightened in anger.

"When did culture outweigh humanity!?"

Miksa wrapped his arms under Yakone's, dragging the screaming waterbender out of the plaza.

Pakku stared after him with agitation, closing his eyes as they disappeared from sight.

"What were you thinking?!" Miksa threw him to the ground, watching him with a mix of shock and anger.

"Shut up," he sat up slowly, glaring towards the ocean.

"Have you lost your mind?! You think you can just talk to Chief Arnook and master Pakku however you want?!"

"If I don't, who will?" he nearly growled the question as he turned towards his superior. "You all seem perfectly content letting people who did nothing to offend us rot in a cell."

"They're Fire Nation!" he screamed.

"They're people!" he stood as he screamed back, face to face with the warrior.

"Yakone," Miksa looked at the ground, exasperated. "Chief Arnook wouldn't have made this decision without careful deliberation. This is what's best for our people."

"No. If anything, this makes us worse. We're giving up humanity for security, how is that what's best?"

"He promised they would be taken care of, that no harm would come to them. Isn't it enough to accept that?"

The waterbender sneered, waving his hand dismissively at Miksa as he turned and walked away. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he continued staring towards the sea.

"You just don't get it."

Miksa stared after him, sighing disappointedly at his inability to make his subordinate understand.

He looked up towards the winter sky, a soft snow drifting down around them.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?"

"Hmm?" Yakone's eyes went wide, his trance disrupted.

"You alright?" the soldier repeated, his eyebrow rising curiously towards the teenager.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered, looking back towards the path before them.

"Ah," Seung smiled as they reached the edge of the pass. A large Earth Kingdom base stood in the distance, protected by a grand wall. The base itself rested atop a small mountain, nestled carefully amongst the rocks.

"We're here," he looked back towards the others, grateful that they had reached their destination safely.

Xiu smiled softly from atop Kyo, nodding. She had been worried about their arrival for days, nervous that she would unwittingly do something to cause trouble for the general. She marveled at the huge white walls surrounding the base, impressed by their size.

Yakone simply stared, uninterested.

Their pace increased as they drew closer to the base, excited that they had reached their goal.

* * *

"You…" Ryoko's pipe nearly fell from her lips as she whispered it, her eyes going wide.

Quiet fell over the dojo, the warriors standing readily to intercept any possible threat posed by the masked stranger.

Oyaji stood behind Jung, surprised by the word he had uttered.

The guardian of Bai-Jing was motionless, shocked by the encounter.

"Idiot!" she roared as she leapt forward, her foot slamming directly into the mask.

He remained still, the mask preventing him from feeling the effects of her sudden attack.

"Didn't I teach you how to dodge?!" she yelled loudly, referencing the numerous scars upon him. She lashed her fist out towards his head to further berate him.

Lifting his arm he intercepted the turtle shell strapped to her forearm as it neared his ear.

"Look at you, you even got that stupid mask busted up! What was lesson one?!" she spun quickly, her leg launching up towards his neck.

"You make the rules," he answered calmly, lifting his palm to grasp her ankle.

"What's lesson two!?" she twisted her body, retracting her leg from its attack. With a powerful step she thrust her elbow towards his gut.

"You always make the rules," he slammed his two fists together directly before her elbow, stopping it.

"Lesson three!" Her elbow remained firm against his knuckles, her forearm rising up to punch him in the chest.

"Don't break the rules." He had spent years traveling with her, reminded each day of the lessons. They had become a part of him, resulting in quick and calm responses as he met each of her attacks. His right hand shot up, grasping her fist.

"Four!" she slid back, breaking away from his brief hold. Her feet pressed hard against the ground as she launched herself forward for another assault.

"Never back down," he took a firm stance as he blocked a kick, his left arm lashing out for an attack.

"Eh? Wait, I thought that was lesson six," she ducked, his arm missing her entirely as she twisted her body, her leg sweeping out towards his ankle.

"No, lesson six is to never skin a porcupine boar with your bare hands," he strengthened his stance, her sweep having no effect on him as it knocked against his ankle. He kicked forward.

The warriors had surrounded them, fans ready as they waiting for an opening.

"Right, right," she muttered, remembering that to be an extraordinarily painful lesson they had both learned on a cool spring day. She dodged back, stepping in as both fists shot forward. "What's lesson five, then?"

His fists met hers, the two poised against one another. Their stances were identical, their bodies reflecting one another as they pushed their fists forward, neither giving any ground.

"…We are ghosts," he answered slowly. "We pledge loyalty to no nation, only to our own spirits. We will wander the lands forever, regarded as heroes by some and villains by others. In our actions, we will speak to those deaf to reason. They will attack us, attempt to silence our spirits. As ghosts, their blades should never touch us; their bending should never break us."

"Very good," she grinned as the two remained locked. "Except for you…Who else do you pledge loyalty to?" she took a half step back, lowering her body as she thrust herself against him. She understood him to be taller, using her lower center of gravity to her advantage.

He lowered himself quickly, slipping into a defensive stance as she pressed against him. He slid back, stopping near the entrance.

"You." He stood tall as he answered.

"Right," she folded her arms, grinning. "So, what's your excuse for all those scars?" she took the pipe from her mouth, inspecting it to ensure it was still lit.

"…I have none," he answered honestly. He had perceived dodging to hold a degree of cowardice to it, preferring instead to meet attacks head on. He was well aware that saying such would only result in a more heated fight between the two.

"Hmph," she grunted, lifting the pipe back to her lips. "Honest as ever," her hands rested on her hips as she watched him. "Get outside; I want fifty pushups for each scar!"

"Fifty?" one of the Kyoshi warriors whispered in surprise. She had noticed the numerous scars littering his body, wondering if her assignment was perhaps excessive.

"You're right," Ryoko muttered, her face taking on a pensive expression. She nodded her head slightly, realizing a superior form of discipline.

"A hundred for each scar! Get out there!" she bellowed, pointing towards the entrance to the dojo.

Oyaji and the Kyoshi warriors stared in shock, the number seeming entirely ridiculous.

Jung bowed respectfully, exiting the dojo with no protest. Oyaji followed, glancing back towards Ryoko as they walked away.

His mentor folded her arms, smirking. Glancing to her side, she noticed the idle students.

"Hey!" she yelled out at them. "Get back to work!"

The warriors returned to their training without hesitation. They understood Ryoko to be experienced, something that had brought them to respect her. Yet in seeing her not only fight but command the Demon of War, they felt a slight intimidation.

She grinned, returning to her place at the head of the dojo. She sat firmly, watching carefully as the warriors trained. Through the open door she could see her student, already enacting the task she had assigned him.

Ryoko smiled.

* * *

The air was warm, the last few rays of light pouring softly through the leaves of the trees above as the sun set in the distance. The night was still, the air around them motionless.

The Sarugaran temple stood in the distance, every aspect of it beautifully crafted and maintained. To the far end of the temple was the statue of Gousaru, meditating peacefully atop a short pillar with a merry smile.

Three large gates stood between the temple and Chin-Hwa, the stone path littered with a few stray leaves. He stared towards the temple, a nervous coat of sweat forming over his brow.

Wen Lan stood to his left, her frame tense as she waited for any sign of the spirit. Her eyes strained as she searched the temple carefully.

Gang stood rigid, his arms folded as he glared past the gates. To some extent he was excited, having never fought an actual spirit before.

"You sure this is where he's comin' from?" the old guard glanced towards Chin-Hwa.

"I can think of no other point from which he would originate. The temple is his home," he narrowed his eyes as he second-guessed himself, praying that he had not missed some small fact or detail.

The sun conquered, the moon claimed victory over the landscape. Its soft glow bathed the path, gentle columns of silver light falling between the trees to either side.

"Are you certain this plan will work?" she whispered, thoroughly worried. She had never seen a spirit, much less fought one.

"I hope that is the case."

"You hope?" Gang's eyebrow rose.

"There!" his eyes went wide as he lurched forward, the spectacle amazing him.

The two turned quickly, stepping into their stances as they gazed past the three gates.

The figure stood directly in front of Gousaru's statue, nothing more than a distant silhouette. It stepped forward slowly, dragging something large along the ground as it moved.

Not a word passed between the three, each silent as they waited for the spirit to reveal itself.

Concealed in darkness, it slowed its pace as it reached the temple entrance. It remained motionless, the path between them illuminated.

"Gou…" the old noble started, nearly speechless at the situation. "Gousaru…"

The spirit's eyes shot open at the voice. They were large and round, completely white. Their brightness pierced through the shadows.

Gang glared, his muscles tensing as he prepared to engage the spirit. Its sudden stare had put him at unease.

The silhouette leapt into a nearby tree with amazing speed, the branches rustling as it disappeared from sight.

Wen Lan looked towards the tree, her eyes going wide as the branches of another closer to them began rustling. Gousaru's speed had amazed her, stepping forward with intense determination.

The old guard rushed towards the tree, ready to intercept the violent spirit. He glanced towards the edge of the path as he moved, quickly inspecting the passing branches to eliminate any potential for a sneak attack.

"Gang!" Wen Lan screamed out.

He turned quickly, an intense force slamming directly into his chest. He hit the stone path hard, rolling along it until he stopped near one of the gate columns.

Chin-Hwa gazed at the spirit, the moon revealing it entirely.

Gousaru appeared to be a very large monkey, his torso and arms exhibiting powerful muscles. Three gold earrings decorated his left ear, a golden armlet upon each arm. A short black and gold bracer covered over his wrists and ankles, another near the end of his tail. He wore a finely woven red hakama stopping just above his feet. Though he stood like a man his feet were completely identical to his hands, the end of his tail revealing a fifth, slightly smaller and thinner than the others. Various markings decorated his body, his mouth twisted into a maniacal toothy grin.

The spirit carried on his shoulder a large red staff, each end coated in gold. He slammed the weapon against the ground, screeching towards the night sky.

The young noble launched forward, her hands stabbing out in an intense barrage of strikes.

Stepping back, Chin-Hwa watched worriedly as he waited for the proper moment to enact his plan.

Gousaru twisted his body quickly, chattering as he evaded each of her attacks. He leaned to the right, his left leg launching up into her hip, grasping before throwing her towards the forest.

Gang growled loudly as he rushed the spirit, his arms cutting through the air as waves of flame tore towards the enemy.

He screeched, flipping back onto his hands as he dodged the old guard's assault. His legs began blocking each of Gang's strikes, moving with just as much precision and strength as his arms.

The firebender stepped back, bringing both hands to the ground before lashing them up towards the moon. Fire tore along the ground, nearing the spirit's hands.

Gousaru pushed up, his left hand and foot grasping the large staff. Stabbing it into the ground, he pulled himself up. He tilted his head as he watched the gruff bodyguard, balancing carefully on one hand atop the weapon as the flames washed harmlessly against it.

Gang sneered, the spirit's grin enraging him as he ran towards the staff. Pressing his foot firmly against it he flipped backwards, a wave of flame rushing up towards his opponent.

Flipping off of the staff, the spirit landed firmly on his feet. He turned quickly as Wen Lan began attacking from behind, his arms moving quickly to intercept each strike. He turned his body to face directly between the two as Gang began an assault from the other side.

The three remained in this position, Gousaru using his left arm and leg to deflect the young noble while using the right to fend off the firebender.

Suspecting that the spirit was merely toying with them, Gang's anger grew. He yelled as he twisted his body, the back of his fist cutting towards Gousaru's head. His eyebrow rose up as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, glaring as he realized the spirit had intercepted him using the hand at the end of his tail.

The sick grin turned towards Wen Lan, the threat to his right already dealt with. He launched Gang towards one of the gates, turning his whole body to deal with the young noble.

Her eyes grew with worry, understanding that she was now on the defense. She struggled to evade his attacks, barely escaping each strike.

Gousaru launched both palms forward at once, each aimed for her chest.

Wen Lan crossed her wrists before extending her hands towards his, succeeding in deflecting both. She slid back as something slammed into her stomach. Falling to her knees she panted for air, her breath escaping her.

The spirit had brought its tail up between its legs, thrusting the palm squarely against her stomach.

"Gousaru!" Chin-Hwa stepped forward, unable to stand idle while they suffered. He hoped silently for his plan to work.

The spirit turned, looking towards the sound. He stared at the old noble, freezing.

He noticed the sudden stillness, wondering quietly if the spirit perhaps recognized him, remembered his visits to the temple so many years ago.

He took a step forward, searching through the hatred that had so recently filled him for the memory of the human before him.

"Gousaru," he started quietly, not wanting to do anything to upset the spirit. His eyes went wide as he noticed Gang approaching quickly from behind it.

Snapping back to attention, Gousaru screeched. He lashed his arm out into Gang's side, swatting him to the ground as his tail slammed into Chin-Hwa, knocking him to the side of the path. Grasping his staff he dashed towards the village, screeching wildly as he disappeared from sight.

Glaring, the old guard chased after the opponent, furious that he had been unable to land even a single attack.

"Lord Chin-Hwa!" Wen Lan hurried towards him, regaining her breathing. She helped her lord up carefully.

"I am fine, Wen Lan…Please, go ahead…" he winced slightly, having been unprepared for the hit.

"My lord…"

"Please Wen Lan," he brought himself to his feet, touching his hand to the spot where Gousaru had struck him.

Worry caused her to hesitate, nodding obediently to his request. She ran towards the village, hoping she would not be too late.

The roof buckled as Gousaru landed on it, his attention darting from house to house as he searched for any member of the village. He turned his head slowly, inspecting the landscape for any forms of life.

His eyes stopped on Rou's estate, his ear twitching as it studied the mansion.

Liang's eyes went wide as he shut the door quickly, turning back to face towards the crowd. A fearful sweat trailed his face, his heart racing.

The villagers understood the fear in his expression, clinging to one another as they closed their eyes, praying that Chin-Hwa would succeed in his efforts.

Rou sat carefully, fanning herself faster to conceal her worry.

Li Mei sat beside Zian, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the door. She had faith in those she had traveled with; they would not fail.

Gousaru heard the door click shut, his body rising as he slowly walked along the roof. He leapt to the ground, his right hand planted firmly as he leaned forward. Standing calmly the spirit continued his approach, stopping as he reached the entrance to the estate.

He looked up towards the door, grinning wildly. Thunderous footsteps to his side called his attention away from his destination, Boots ramming into him at full speed.

Gousaru fell to the ground, sliding briefly before flipping up onto his feet. He screeched at the beast, slapping his staff against the ground rapidly.

Boots snorted loudly, his front paw clawing readily at the soil. With a loud roar he started forward, lowering his head to gore the enemy.

The spirit turned its body, sidestepping the determined beast as he faced towards its left. His muscles tightened as he gripped the staff, slamming the butt of it into the creature's side.

The mighty rhino slid along the ground, slamming into the wall of Rou's estate. He growled lowly as he regained himself, turning to face the spirit. The staff smashed into the side of his head, forcing Boots to release a pained moan. He shook his body violently, backing away from the opponent.

Gousaru gave the creature no quarter, stepping in to strike again. He lashed the weapon out quickly, chattering as something dropped down between them.

Bolin thrust his three section staff against the spirit's attack, focusing carefully as he strained to stop the weapon from knocking into Boots.

The violent spirit leapt back, howling as he slammed his staff against the wall of Rou's estate in agitation.

Zian's grandson took his stance as he stared towards the spirit, nervous as to what would follow. He had faith in lord Chin-Hwa's plan, yet could not sit by idly while others risked their own safety for his village. The amount of effort he exerted into merely stopping Gousaru's attack made him well aware of the difference in power between them.

Boots snorted, regaining himself as he clawed at the ground.

The spirit continued slapping his staff against the wall angrily, stabbing the edge of it into the ground as he readied himself. He glanced behind him as the sound of quick footsteps sounded out through the night air.

Gang slid to a halt, glaring towards the spirit. He smirked proudly towards his komodo rhino, taking his firebending stance.

Wen Lan soon arrived behind him, preparing herself as her eyes locked onto Gousaru.

Silence passed between them, the spirit standing still.

The old guard attacked first.

* * *

"So how's Bai-Jing?" Ryoko asked calmly as she lifted the container of sake, taking a quick drink from it.

"Good," Jung answered quietly as he continued the task she had assigned him.

She sat on top of his back as he did the pushups, looking up towards the stars.

"These girls're pretty good," she complimented the Kyoshi warriors, smirking slightly. "They learn fast."

"I'm glad," he nodded without pause.

She grinned as she glanced down towards him.

"What's the best way t'learn about someone?" she continued quizzing him.

"To listen."

"Good. What do we listen with?" she looked back towards the stars.

"With every part of our bodies, with every ounce of our spirit."

"Right." She was impressed that he had remembered all of her teachings. He had always taken that particular lesson to heart, listening with his ears, heart and body. It was a rare quality, one that had convinced her to take him as her student so long ago.

"I'm listening right now," she grinned.

He remained silent as he continued the pushups.

"Your frame isn't as tense as it was before. You've lost that edge of anger you had."

Jung continued without pause.

"Makes me think that things're more'n 'good' at Bai-Jing," she smirked as she glanced down towards him.

He slowed slightly, quickly resuming the pace of her assignment.

"Knew it," she grinned confidently as she took another swig of the sake. "The war," she continued, listening carefully to his actions and frame, "is still raging. So it's not like you've run out of things t'fight. And I doubt you're the sort who'd calm down naturally over time and blend in t'things suddenly."

The warrior continued.

"So. What's 'er name?"

He froze midway through a pushup, continuing slowly as he attempted to regain his pace.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" Ryoko boasted, lifting her arms to the air. "I knew it! Wow, finally. Took you long enough," she teased as she brought the container to her lips once again.

His face grew warm beneath the mask as he continued, nearly finished with the assignment.

"Well, I'm glad for you," she grinned. "What're your plans now that you're finished here?"

"I will return to the valley."

"Nice," she nodded, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk. "I'll tag along with you for a bit. I'm getting' bored of this island. I can't just settle down somewhere like you," she continued teasing as she reached her arm back, flicking her finger against the back of his head.

"Alright," he nodded.

Silence passed between them, the ocean bringing in a gentle breeze. Jung slowed as it washed over them, Ryoko glancing down curiously towards him.

"…I am glad," he started. "To see you again." He returned to the pushups, only one hundred away from completing the task.

She smiled gently, looking back up towards the stars as she lifted the container again.

"Likewise," she said quietly as she took another sip.

The warrior continued, his mentor sitting atop him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confrontations

The soft silver light poured through the prison entrance, gliding gently over the icy floor. The sun had set, the moon's radiance filling the horizon.

He had always detested guard duty, the prison boring him practically to tears. The bars of ice were too thick to break. Any waterbender who had found his way to the confines of a cell was secured so that they would be unable to release themselves. It was a boring job, each evening a quiet one.

The sudden arrival of Fire Nation soldiers had changed that, however. He now stood poised at the entrance to their row of cells, granting hawk-like attention to the new inmates. He had heard of their cunning, refusing to allow the Fire Nation to escape on his watch.

They made no such attempt, the majority of the crew sleeping quietly. The captain sat at the center of his cell, his eyes closed as he meditated in silence.

The soldiers were grateful that they had evaded their deaths at the hands of frostbite and starvation. Their treatment by of the Water Tribe had been humane, even considerate. They were thankful enough not to cause needless trouble.

"Shift change," the second guard entered, bundled tightly in his parka.

"Right!" the first stood rigid, maintaining his careful scrutiny over the prisoners as he made his way towards the door.

"Take care," the second nodded as he made his way towards the cell.

"Have the door guards been relieved?" he peered over his shoulder as he neared the exit.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Good luck," the guard nodded. He stepped through the door, looking up towards the night sky. A gentle snow fell over the North Pole, a soft sheet of powder coating the ground beneath his feet.

His admiration of the sky above was interrupted by a muffled voice calling out for his attention from behind. He turned quickly, his eyes going wide at the sight.

Ice was draped over their bodies; preventing any movement. It held fast as they struggled, their mouths covered to inhibit sound. The older of the two hinted towards the door with his eyes, signaling that the assailant had entered the prison.

The guard's eyes went wide, hurrying towards the door with an intense worry. He turned the corner, fumbling wildly as water washed over him. He stared in horror towards the second guard as he motioned his body carefully, the water freezing to pin him just as it had done to the door guards.

Staring hatefully, he screamed out at the guard. The sound was dampened by the ice covering his mouth, his body unable to break free of his confinement.

The second guard walked towards the prison, stopping before the captain's cell.

He had heard the footsteps, understanding that they had paused just before him. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up towards the stranger.

He brought his hand to the mask concealing the lower half of his face, pulling it down to reveal himself as his alternate hand removed the hood of his parka. He hoped silently that the motion would permit the captain to trust him in his intentions.

"C'mon," Yakone instructed. He stepped back carefully, his hands moving quickly as the bars changed to water, washing harmlessly against the captain's feet as he rose.

The soldier stared, unsure as to how to interpret the waterbender's action. He recognized the person standing before him, recalling him to be the one who had discovered them on their ravaged ship. The one they had bowed their heads to in thanks. He remained in his cell, pondering carefully.

"We don't have much time," the teenager glanced towards the first guard, understanding that someone would happen across them soon enough. He hurried to the next cell, waving his hand towards the captain to rouse him.

The soldiers woke their sleeping cohorts as the bars melted before them, the scene confusing them.

"What, none of you get it? We're leaving; let's go!" Yakone stared at the prisoners, their lack of movement agitating him.

"Follow him," the captain instructed the soldiers as he passed each cell, deciding to invest faith in their rescuer's actions.

The teenager hurried out of the prison, the soldiers following quickly as he navigated the back alleys of the city. He moved carefully, peering out from every corner to ensure they had not been detected.

It was not long before they had reached a small clearing in one of the most remote sections. A small tunnel stood a short distance from the edge of the ice, water flowing through it calmly. He had spent the past few days using his waterbending to carve it out of the great wall that guarded the Northern Water Tribe, maintaining vigilant watch to ensure it remained undetected. On the other side of the tunnel was the ocean, churning gently beneath the night sky.

The well-stocked raft Yakone had prepared rested idly in the water, someone standing in front of it.

The teenager slowed to a halt, narrowing his eyes as he looked towards the figure between them and the raft.

"I've been waiting here, hoping I was wrong. That this raft wasn't yours," Miksa glared, gripping his spear tightly.

"Sorry t'disappoint," he shrugged with a slight grin.

"This isn't funny, Yakone. You're going too far this time."

"These soldiers are no threat to us, you know that."

"No, I don't know that!" he hollered, unable to remain patient with his subordinate any longer. "And neither do you! It's just a matter of luck that one of them hasn't tried to kill you, yet!"

The captain lifted his arm, motioning his palm towards the soldiers to remain still. He watched the situation attentively, hoping that the waterbender's motivation for releasing them would be revealed.

"So we should just lock them up because of what they might do?!"

"No! We hold them to ensure the safety of our people! The same people that you insult and ignore by acting on your own like this!" His grip on the spear tightened.

"No, I'm showing them that there's a greater strength in trust and humanity than in fearful security!"

"Enough!" Miksa yelled, his voice ringing through the dark sky. "This isn't a debate anymore, this isn't a matter of me trying to convince you of what's just. You've broken Chief Arnook's orders, Yakone! You've committed a crime!" He stepped back into a stance, brandishing the spear.

The waterbender knew what was to follow. He stepped back into his stance, feeling the ice and water around him.

The captain stared, still sorting through the words that had passed between the two. Understanding that any contribution on his part would only escalate the conflict, he remained silent.

"I have to stop you," his superior said quietly, his tone hinting at a sorrow.

"No. You're choosing to stop me," he glared.

Miksa launched forward with impressive speed, readying the spear as he drew closer.

The waterbender twisted his body, launching his hands up as the ice before the warrior lifted, altering quickly into a strong wave of water.

He dodged skillfully, understanding that any contact with the water would result in Yakone's victory. He stabbed the spear forward, aiming for the teenager's arm. He wanted to inflict as little hurt as possible.

He stepped back rapidly, his hands motioning up as he did. Spikes of ice launched up between them, intercepting each of Miksa's attacks.

The warrior spun with tremendous force, yelling as he lashed the spear out horizontally. It tore through the spike, nearing his subordinate's torso.

The waterbender leapt back, the tip of the weapon cutting through the very edge of his parka. He spread his legs as he landed, his palms passing one another directly in front of him.

Miksa recognized the technique, stabbing his spear into the ground. He launched himself up as the ground beneath the weapon softened, changing to water. Gripping the end of the instrument, he slammed it down towards Yakone as he fell.

He waved both hands up, water lifting directly in front of him before freezing. It cracked as his superior's attack fell against it, nearly shattering beneath the force of the blow. Motioning both hands back, he pressed them forward as the shield of ice changed back to water, launching towards the warrior's gut.

He spun once again, launching his elbow towards the waterbender's face as his opponent's attack missed.

Yakone fell back, the attack connecting directly with the side of his head. He pushed himself off of the ground, glaring.

Miksa approached slowly, still gripping the spear as he gazed upon his opponent.

The distant hope of his subordinate's surrender grew fainter as the teenager turned, ice and snow tearing off of the ground as they shot towards his opponent, altering to powerful streams of water.

Yakone growled, his arms swinging out rapidly as he launched stream after stream at the warrior. Before long, his motions had dug two deep trenches into the ice from either side.

He stepped back, dodging what waves he could while slamming his spear against others to divert them. His stand was admirable, defying nearly all of the waterbender's attacks. A stream had taken him off guard, the final launching him back to the ground.

Miksa pushed against the ground, glaring as he felt the water soaking him grow colder, stiffer. In almost an instant he was frozen, his gaze following his subordinate as he passed.

"C'mon," Yakone commanded flatly as he passed the frozen warrior, motioning his hand towards the Fire Nation soldiers.

They passed cautiously, some glancing down towards the frozen Miksa. Without question they followed their captain's orders, stepping onto the raft.

The waterbender's hands moved fluidly, motioning towards the tunnel. The water beneath them began shifting, bringing them towards their destination as Yakone manipulated it.

"There're enough supplies to last you about a month. I've packed Water Tribe parkas; wear those 'til you get to Fire Nation territory," he instructed calmly as he continued bending the water, his voice echoing gently throughout the tunnel. .

The captain nodded quietly, the situation still shocking him to some degree. He considered that which was happening carefully in attempt to fully comprehend it.

Silence passed as they neared the end, an icy door separating them from the vast ocean. Yakone lifted his hands towards it, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes. He lowered his arms slowly.

The door plunged down into the water before them, the vibrant waves of the ocean disturbing the calm of the water beneath the raft.

"I loaded enough paddles for each of you, and one or two spares. I got you this far." The teenager turned towards the tunnel, motioning his hands carefully as a small block of ice formed from the water.

"You will remain here?" the captain's eyebrow rose, understanding the waterbender's actions to be traitorous to his fellow Tribesmen.

"Yeah," he shrugged, setting foot onto the ice chunk cautiously. Turning back towards the raft, he gave a gentle smirk. "I don't regret what I did. I'll stick around to tell them that."

The captain nodded. Though he could not understand the source of the teenager's kindness, he was able to recognize that a great compassion had been demonstrated.

Yakone moved his arms, the ice rotating as he faced back towards the North Pole.

"Waterbender!" the captain shouted out.

"Hmm?" he peered over his shoulder.

"I am captain Shigeo, of the Fire Nation! I thank you for the aid you have given my men and I, and hope that someday, I will be permitted to reciprocate such!" He bowed as he said the words, his soldiers standing to do the same.

"…Hmm," he smirked slightly as he turned back towards the North Pole, bending the water beneath him to hasten his speed.

"Grab the oars, men. We're going home," Shigeo nodded towards the soldiers as he turned towards the horizon. He felt the gentle touch of snow falling against him, looking up towards the distant moon. He smiled, the thought of his family's reaction to his return warming his body.

The raft cut quickly through the water, disappearing into the distance. The wall of ice separating the tunnel from the ocean rose once more, Yakone bringing it back into place. He balanced carefully atop the ice chunk, motioning his hands constantly to patch the tunnel he had carved. The work exhausted him, needing to catch his breath after freezing over the innermost layer. His makeshift raft floated calmly towards the clearing they had departed from.

He stepped onto the ice, a soft layer of snow coating the ground. Feeling the gentle buckled of snow beneath his boots, he approached before his frozen superior. His hands moved slowly, the ice coating Miksa weakening as it changed back to water.

The moment the ice had lost its hold over him, the warrior sprang forward. He gripped Yakone by the throat, slamming him against the ground. His fist rose towards the sky, poised to strike. His expression grew sterner as he noticed the sight beneath him.

The waterbender smiled softly, confident that he had done what was right.

Miksa glared, wanting more than anything to strike his former subordinate.

A horn cut through the air, interrupting the silence that had passed between the two.

"Ah," Yakone glanced in its direction as the snow fell over them. "They found the guards."

The warrior's grip on the traitor's throat remained tight, the snow falling softly over them.

Before long other warriors had arrived, making no effort to be gentle as they grabbed Yakone. They carried him away quickly, the satisfied grin never leaving his face.

Miksa stood, watching as he disappeared behind a corner with the warriors escorting him. He sighed slowly, looking up towards the moon.

The snow fell tenderly against his face, bringing him to squint slightly. Silence fell between each flake.

* * *

"General Seung! A pleasure to see you once again! I trust your journey went well?" the general stood at the center of the hall, soldiers standing at attention on either side of him.

"General Chul," Seung offered a polite bow, having not seen his commrade in many years. "I am pleased to report our journey to be a calm one." His soldiers stood behind him, Yakone standing off to the side beside Xiu with folded arms.

"Excellent; I suspect that you were entitled to such, after reading through your reports." He took a step back, bowing his head slightly as he motioned for the general to follow.

Seung nodded, grateful for Chul's notorious hospitality. He walked beside him, the soldiers following carefully as they ensured the safety of the two. "Have the other generals arrived?"

"A few, yes," he trailed off as he stared back towards his guest's party. With an amused smile he looked back towards his comrade, laughing heartily. "Such interesting company you keep, Seung!"

"Ah," he smiled as he peered back towards the group. "Yes, I suppose. I am very grateful for lady Xiu and Yakone's company, though."

Chul's pace slowed as an expression of cautious familiarity filled his face. He glanced back towards the waterbender, turning back towards the hall ahead of them. He whispered carefully, his body rigid for fear of being overheard.

"…I'm sorry, his name again…?"

"Yakone," Seung's eyebrow rose slightly as he studied the general's face.

"Don't glance back, general Seung." His tone had taken an edge of harsh command, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Please pay careful attention to what I say here."

The earthbender said nothing, his expression serious as he stared forward.

"Nearly a month ago, I hosted a small group of Water Tribesmen who had been traveling nearby. They were in need of supplies, and I was more than willing to provide them with such."

The statement was accurate, reinforcing the general's hospitality towards all those he considered allies. His critics often interpreted it as a demonstration of weakness.

"One of them….A strong warrior named 'Miksa,' he asked if I had ever received a waterbender named 'Yakone.' I told him I hadn't. Of course, I inquired as to the identity of this 'Yakone'."

"Of course," Seung fought the temptation to look back towards the teenager.

"One of the tribesmen grew angry, and then yelled that this 'Yakone' was a murderer."

The earthbender froze, his pace stopping entirely.

"The one named Miksa fell silent. I dropped the topic entirely, feeling it to be a sore point." Chul drew to a halt, turning to face his fellow general.

"You will pardon me general Chul, for a few moments? There is a matter I wish to discuss with my traveling companion." His eyes were narrow, his voice low.

"…Of course," he nodded before taking a final glance back towards the person in question.

Yakone's eyebrow rose, wondering why their host had suddenly looked towards him.

"I will wait for you in the main hall," he informed quietly before turning to the others, resuming his broad welcoming smile. "Now then, if you would all be so kind as to follow me as my distinguished guests!" With a quick motion to his soldiers he made his way to the far end of the hall, the group following after.

Seung remained still, his arm rising up slightly to prevent Yakone from passing.

The waterbender looked curiously towards the general, unsure as to his motive for stopping him.

"Please remain here." His gaze remained fixed on Chul and the other soldiers as they passed through the door, his eyes hinting at a slight agitation.

Xiu glanced towards them, wondering why they had paused. A faint worry crept over her as she caught sight of Seung's face. The sensation of a soldier placing his hand on her shoulder awoke her from her stare, peering nervously over her shoulder as she continued towards the door.

"Somethin' wrong?" Yakone squinted slightly as he studied the general.

"A few nights ago," he began, "I asked you about your origins; what brought you to encounter Bo. It was forward of me, and I apologize."

The waterbender stared, unable to perceive the slightest hint of the general's motivation for the statement.

"However, something has occurred that requires me to ask you once again about your background." He turned slightly, his expression serious as he looked towards the teenager.

Yakone sneered, his eyes narrowing in aggravation at the repeated inquiry.

"None of your business," he muttered, turning to leave. He stopped as a large sheet of stone tore forth from the wall, obstructing his path.

"This isn't a request," Seung glared. Every instance of the waterbender evading the question hinted at the possible accuracy of Chul's report.

He peered over his shoulder with irritation, staring towards the general. "You really want to do this?"

"No. I would prefer that you trust me enough to answer my question."

"Too bad," he turned his head aside, spitting towards the ground before facing towards the earthbender. "Looks like we're doin' this, then."

"You would prefer fighting to peaceful discussion?" his tone grew harsh, unable to understand the waterbender's reasoning.

"No, I just prefer it to telling some high-and-mighty general all about me," he glared.

"You're in an Earth Kingdom base. You can't possibly think this is the best course of action." He offered basic reason, hoping to avoid unnecessary conflict.

"Then I'll just have to get a head start," he stepped back into his stance as he neared the end of the sentence, moving forward as liquid tore out of his water skin.

Seung noticed the movement of Yakone's foot, countering early enough to meet the attack. He cupped his hands, lifting his palms as his foot tapped against the ground.

A column of stone shot up quickly between them, intercepting the water whip. The general leaned his body back, thrusting his fists forward as his foot stomped against the ground.

The waterbender turned slightly, his hands moving with speed and fluidity as he formed the water splashing against the stone into a whip once again. His eyes went wide as the ground rose out in front of him, pillars of stone stabbing at him. He dodged back, evading the attack with grace. He glanced back, startled as he felt the sheet of rock the general had obstructed his path with earlier prevent him from moving any further. Looking forward, he stared as the pillars continued towards him.

They slammed into the sheet, a pillar above and beneath each arm. The column nearing his face had stopped just over his chest.

He was pinned.

"There," Seung announced the end of the match quietly, lowering his hands.

"Lucky," the teenager muttered in protest, glaring towards the earthbender.

"I'll ask you again…"

"And I'll tell you it's none of your business. Again." He glared, his emphasis on "again" hinting at the futility of further inquiry into the matter.

"I'm grateful for the aid you provided to us in protecting Ba-Jing; it is for that reason that I chose to ask you about this privately. That privilege was withdrawn when you chose to attack me, rather than speak about it."

"Why is this so important to you?" his frustration was growing quickly, anger filling every feature of his face.

"General Chul informed me of a group of Water Tribe members who passed through the area," he began. He hoped that in being forthcoming with information, it would persuade the teenager to do the same.

His eyes went wide upon hearing the news, staring intently towards the earthbender.

"One of them inquired about you, whether you had passed through the area. General Chul answered that he hadn't, and proceeded to ask about your identity. One of the Tribesmen referred to you as a murderer."

The anger and wonder had fallen from his face in an instant, as if the word had stabbed directly through his chest. His gaze fell towards the ground, clenching his teeth.

"I would prefer not to trust that report," he followed. "Personal experience and interaction with you tells me it's false."

"It is false!" he yelled angrily, his fists clenching.

Seung watched silently, slightly surprised by the sudden outburst.

"…I didn't kill anyone." His tone was low, practically a whisper. "I did the opposite."

The distant sound of a blue jay cut through the silence, its call easing the discomfort.

"It's just easier for them to call me that," Yakone continued quietly as he told his story.

* * *

The old guard attacked first.

Gousaru turned quickly, his staff slapping hard into Gang's side, launching him towards a nearby wall. He back flipped high into the air, Bolin's attack missing as his three section staff cut horizontally against the space Gousaru had occupied a moment earlier.

Boots growled loudly as the spirit landed on his face, balancing carefully as he stabbed the butt of his staff towards the young teenager.

Bolin dodged barely, feeling the staff brush against his hair as he ducked. Scrambling forward, he gripped his weapon tightly.

Wen Lan passed him quickly, leaping up to engage the violent spirit directly. Her feet planted themselves firmly on the protesting rhinos' snout, her hands stabbing forward in a series of intense strikes.

Gousaru stepped back gracefully, maintaining his balance atop the thrashing beast as he dodged each of her advances. He jumped behind the komodo rhino, his tail swinging out to sweep the young noble's feet from under her.

She landed awkwardly atop Boots, falling beside him before hurrying back to her feet.

The spirit landed just beside the beast, taken off guard by the sudden swinging of its tail. Launched towards the ground, he screeched as he landed on his hands.

Bolin moved without pause, entering into the pattern of attack he had practiced during each training session.

He brought his staff up to meet each of the youth's techniques, his terrifying grin enough to counter any soldier's assault. Screeching slightly in surprise, he stepped back a few paces as the two other humans jumped to aid the teenager.

Wen Lan maintained the intensity of her barrage, hoping to occupy the spirit enough to grant Gang or Bolin an opportunity for attack.

The gruff bodyguard growled as he thrust his fist forward, a wave of fire bursting forth.

Bolin's eyes went wide as he stared at the fire, instantly recognizing the old guard's nation of origin. His body stopped, the realization having taken him off guard.

Boots tore forward, lifting his head in another attempt to gore the antagonist.

Gousaru grasped the foremost horn of the beast, flipping himself onto its back. Leaping off of it, he raised the staff, his gaze locking onto the motionless youth.

Zian's grandson stared up, collecting himself enough to realize the impending attack. Fear gripped him as he tightened his hold over his weapon.

Gang yelled as he jumped, turning his body so as to swing his leg towards the spirit's throat, flames tearing off of it.

The violent spirit twisted his body, his staff meeting with Gang's foot to deflect the attack. He jumped back as he landed, screeching as he slapped his staff against the ground wildly. His wild outburst stopped as Wen Lan stepped in for another attack, moving quickly to dodge her.

"You alright?" the old firebender grunted quickly, his gaze fixed on Gousaru.

"Y…Yeah," he nodded, realizing that a firebender had just saved his life.

"Good! Be more careful!" he scolded as he tore forward.

Bolin watched him move, nodding obediently. Firebender or not, the old guard was risking his own life to protect the village. That made him an ally, one to be depended upon. The teenager focused as he launched himself towards the spirit.

Gousaru screeched loudly, aggravated by the interference of so many opponents at once. He devoted his left side to fending off the young noble's attacks, his right rising to meet the gruff bodyguard head on.

Gang glared, growling lowly as his attacks became more heated. His eyes went wide as he felt a hand wrap around his palm, realizing the opponent had utilized the hand at the end of his tail once again.

The hand slapped the firebender's attack aside before shooting up towards his face. The guard's hands rose up to grasp the tail, feeling the ground disappear beneath him.

Wen Lan and Bolin stared in horror as Gousaru leapt up to the roof of a nearby building, his tail hoisting Gang up with him.

The spirit howled loudly as it twisted its body, launching the bodyguard towards Rou's estate with incredible force. He screeched, flipping back down to deal with the others.

She silently reminded herself of Gang's supreme constitution, understanding that worrying about his safety would only stunt her attacks. She instead launched herself forward once again, stabbing her hands out towards the spirit in an intense flurry.

Gang crashed into the room, rolling along the floor until he collided with something soft gathered towards the center. The door had broken his fall for the most part, rendering the pain negligible. Storming towards the now broken entrance, he lifted his hands to dust his armor off. He froze as his fingers brushed over a liquid.

His eyebrow rose, staring down towards his fingers to examine the substance in what little light the broken door provided. He could feel no pain, suggesting it to be something other than blood.

The old guard sniffed at his fingers before taking a quick taste, glancing around the room curiously. Peering back towards what he had collided with, he noticed a large fractured basket, its contents bleeding out over the floor.

The walls of the large room had been lined and stacked with the baskets, a pile of them grouped together in the center. He whispered quietly as he studied the contents further, recognizing the taste.

"Berries…?"

The distant sound of Boots' cry broke him from his focus, his feet slamming against the floor as he hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you for granting us passage," Jung bowed towards the fisherman and his apprentice, standing on the same dock they had departed from a day earlier.

"It's...It's no problem! Our honor, really!" the fisherman beamed as he bowed anxiously. He and his apprentice had waited at Kyoshi Island since dawn for the chance to escort the Demon of War back to the village, thus securing further bragging rights over the others.

"I wish you well," the warrior withdrew a few coins from his pouch, handing them to the fisherman before turning to leave.

"Is it…Is it Earth Kingdom money?" the apprentice whispered as he tried to study the coins.

"Of course it's Earth Kingdom money, nitwit! What else would it be?!"

"I don't know! Demon money? I was just curious!" he sneered.

"Demon money, feh! Go get the nets ready, we've still got fishin' t'do," he grunted as he folded his arms.

Grumbling, the apprentice made his way towards the other end of the small boat.

The fisherman peered down into his hand, studying the coins carefully to determine if they were in fact, Demon money.

"I saw that," the boy muttered.

"Shut up, get to work."

"You done?" Ryoko withdrew her pipe from her mouth, snorting out two quick bursts of smoke from her nostrils.

"Yes," he answered calmly as he arrived next to her.

"You still always stop to thank people," she chuckled. She stepped forward, glancing out over the village to give it a quick study. "So, where to? Bai-Jing?"

"Yes," he nodded, walking towards the main street.

"Hey, where're you going?" her eyebrow rose as she watched him walk away, his actions contradicting the answer he had just given.

"This is the way to Bai-Jing," Jung turned towards her.

"Yeah, if you want to go the long way. Here, I know a shortcut." She nodded her head towards the mountains, visible in the distance.

He nodded obediently, walking beside her as they made their way down the path.

The Howling Wind Pass drew closer with each step.


	29. Chapter 29

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Raging Spirits

Yakone stood at the center of the plaza, guards positioned to either side of him as Arnook stared with an expression of suppressed fury. His wife sat to his side, her eyes revealing a disappointment in the actions of her fellow Tribesman.

Pakku's arms remained folded as he looked towards his student, scowling silently.

"Have you nothing to say?" Arnook broke the silence, his tone soft as he fought to maintain his civility.

"I shouldn't have to say anything," he answered smugly. "I did what was right."

"You acted of your own volition; you endangered our tribe for the sake of a rash ideal!" his tone grew heated, the waterbender's manner infuriating.

"Since when is humanity a 'rash ideal'?" his eyes narrowed.

"Our decision to imprison the Fire Nation soldiers was made after careful consideration; we had every intention of treating them fairly, of ensuring that they were not brutalized. You refused this and risked the safety of all those within our walls!"

"No, I released innocent people who did nothing to wrong us, who had no intention of causing us harm!" He stepped forward, stopping as the guards crossed their spears before him.

"You had no guarantee of their compliance! You violated our customs…"

"Customs don't take precedence over humanity!"

"Enough!" the Chief's voice rang through the plaza.

"Fine, whatever. Just toss me in the prison, set me to community service, whatever the punishment is." Yakone settled himself apathetically, having understood from the very beginning that there would be consequences for his actions.

"No." Arnook spoke gravely.

The waterbender's eyebrow rose, the statement taking him off guard.

"This is no longer a difference of opinion. You chose not to trust the will of our people; you knowingly and willingly defied my order. In doing so, you've proven only that we cannot trust you." His tone carried a great sadness.

"What are you saying?" his eyes narrowed, his heart beating faster.

"Yakone. As of this moment, you are banished from our tribe."

Silence rang through the plaza, all those within its walls understanding and agreeing with the Chief's decision.

The teenager stared, his eyes wide with horror as shock tore through him.

"No," he whispered. "No, you can't just send me away!" he glared, his body tightening with anger.

"I will grant you one hour to arrange your provisions. At that time, the guards will escort you to a raft." His tone was low, seeming deaf to the waterbender's protests.

"So this is what it's come to?! You'll just get rid of me; shut up the one person who tells you you're wrong?!" He started forward, struggling against the guards as they held him back.

"My decision is final." Arnook closed his eyes, a large part of him wishing that the situation hadn't come to this.

He struggled harder, the guards pushing against him to cease his advance. He fell back, his frame motionless as he lie on the ground. Rising slowly to his knees, he faced stubbornly away from the others.

"Fine," he muttered as he rose to his feet, the guards stepping to either side of him as he left the hall.

Pakku stared after him, glowering in disappointment at his pupil's rash decision.

There was little he felt compelled to pack. The intensity of his anger had pushed him to associate everything with bitterness, desiring nothing more than to forget the North Pole. The walk to the raft was a quiet one, people gathering and whispering as they watched him pass.

He could see his raft in the distance, glaring as he recognized the approaching figure of his mentor.

Pakku's eyebrow rose as he viewed the teenager's expression, easily reading the anger in it.

"You sealed your own fate; don't blame others for it," he warned coldly as they passed one another.

"Shut up, old man." His response was quick, having suspected the old jerk could not let such an opportunity to be condescending go to waste.

"Even after being banished, you still don't learn to watch your tongue," he scolded lightly, pausing as he looked back towards his exiled pupil.

"I don't need your lectures." He glared over his shoulder towards the veteran waterbender, slowing his pace slightly as the guards began to move ahead of him.

"I always warned you your arrogance would get you in trouble," he narrowed his eyes slightly. "You assumed you were right; and did something foolish because of it." He turned contemptuously, having nothing further to say to the teenager.

Yakone drew to a halt, his frame rigid with frustration. He whipped around quickly, lashing his arm out. A thick burst of water tore out of the ground beside him, rushing towards the pompous mentor.

Pakku's eyebrow rose up slightly, the approaching water nearly taking him off guard. He twisted his body, leaning back as he motioned his palms towards the incoming water. His hands moved quickly, sending the sudden attack aside. He stood tall as he glared disdainfully towards the waterbender.

"One last treacherous act before you go?" he mocked.

"Just tired of hearing you shoot your mouth off; figure I'll put you in your place before I go." He lashed his arm from one side to the other, streams of water thrusting the two guards away from him.

"Fine," Pakku smirked slightly as he stepped into his stance. "If being exiled didn't teach you respect, this should."

Yakone gave the old jerk no chance to initiate, turning his body with tremendous force as his hands neared the ground. He pressed his palms in his opponent's direction, a strong wave of water tearing towards him.

Pakku met it calmly, bringing his palms forward before bringing them firmly to either side. The wave split in two, moving in rhythm with his body as he brought it to circle around him in two thick streams. He brought them together, combining them into the same attack his former pupil had unleashed upon him a moment earlier.

The calm was matched, the teenager maintaining his focus as he leaned back. His hands lifted quickly, a sheet of ice curling in front of him to deflect the incoming attack. He tightened his arms, narrowing his eyes as the shield of ice melted quickly to water. It tore along the ground towards the veteran waterbender.

He took another step forward, motioning his hands up carelessly as the approach water rose up. His palms faced one another as the water quickly took on a spherical shape. It rose skyward, freezing as jagged slivers of ice rained down around his opponent.

Yakone pointed his hands to either side, each darting towards the sky as two bursts of water rose up over him. They froze instantly, the sound of ice sliding across them ringing through the air. He thrust both hands forward, the ice flowing quickly into water as it raced towards his opponent.

Pakku evaded the basic motion easily, his hands tracing gracefully to either side as the ice around him rose up, changing to water as he began swirling it around them. The wall of water grew thicker as it brought the two closer to one another.

The teenager grinned, his arms waving quickly around him as he pulled a section of the wall towards him, the water engulfing him completely.

The veteran waterbender's eyes narrowed, having never seen Yakone employ the tactic before. He peered quickly to the side as the wall curved, forming a thick ramp of ice.

Yakone slid along it, focusing carefully as he prepared to strike his former mentor.

The trick did nothing to rouse him, Pakku's hands moving carefully to remove the ramp from the equation. He waved his hands to the side, the ramp melting as it tore out from beneath the teenager's feet.

He landed carefully, waving both arms forward as water began to shoot up from beneath his opponent, attempting to encase him in a column of ice.

The old man twisted his body, his palms moving with fluid precision as the liquid rose around him, dispersing suddenly in every direction. He stopped in his stance, grinning as he watched his former pupil.

"A shame; you have the talent, but you lack the discipline." He dodged to the side as thin shards of ice shot towards him. His hands moved quickly, countering with the same technique.

Yakone evaded each carefully, swatting some aside. He thrust his palms out towards the ground between them, launching another stream of water at his opponent.

Pakku gained control of it, launching it to the side. The maneuver left him unimpressed, having expected something a little more entertaining. His eyes grew wide as he caught sight of the waterbender, rushing in quickly from behind his simple attack.

The teenager stabbed his hands forward in rapid succession, glaring as the waterbending master blocked each.

He moved one hand back as he intercepted another of Yakone's jabs, a wave of water tearing up towards him.

Taking one step forward, the teenager dodged the technique. Recognizing the opportunity, he brushed both hands towards Pakku.

A burst of water slammed against him, forcing the veteran waterbender back. He lowered his arms, glaring.

Yakone smirked.

"I suppose now is an appropriate time to end this," he explained with a calm confidence, stepping back into his stance once more.

The teenager's smirk held fast as he waved both hands towards his opponent. Water rose from the ground to either side of him, combining into one powerful stream.

Pakku turned quickly, gaining control of the attack. He twisted his body, the water flowing around him in a thick circle.

He stepped back, readying his defense as he observed the old man's maneuvers. A powerful burst of water tore towards him, its unexpected velocity knocking him off guard.

The water surrounding Pakku grew stronger, its momentum increasing as he maintained the technique. Another burst of water shot forward, followed by another.

Each knocked Yakone further back, unable to intercept them at the force they were moving at. He resigned to dodging, hurrying forward to disrupt the flow of his opponent's moves.

The circle grew closer, wrapping around the waterbending master as he rose slightly off of the ground.

His former pupil simply stared, eyes wide. He had never seen the technique before.

Pakku shot towards the ground, the water spreading out in every direction with tremendous power.

He felt the water slam against his chest, felt the solid ice below slam into his back as he hit the ground. Regaining his senses, he stared hatefully towards the old jerk.

He approached calmly, passing the young waterbender nonchalantly.

"Maybe your travels will teach you to calm that tongue of yours."

"Get back here," he growled lowly, gripping the ice. "I'm not done with you!"

Pakku gave no answer, walking away calmly.

"Get back here!" he screamed as he started forward, stopping as the guards rose their spears to his throat from behind.

"That's enough," one commanded.

He glared after the victor, punching his fist against the ice. He rose stubbornly, storming towards the distant raft.

The raft had been packed with enough supplies to get him safely to solid ground. Villagers had gathered around it, staring silently towards the exile as he approached.

He grimaced, feeling each of their eyes as if they pierced through him. Throwing what little he had packed onto the raft, he settled himself on it. He turned towards the other members of the Water Tribe, watching as the guards who had escorted him pressed the butts of their spears against the small vessel to send it on its way.

Their cold stares tore through him, each increasing his anxiety as he floated away. Girls who had flirted with him, gossiped when he passed, now watched with an almost pitying distance. Woman and mothers who had scolded him for being so cocky watched with contempt. Men simply sneered, feeling the brat had gotten what he deserved.

"Fine!" he yelled as the raft drifted further away. "You want me gone, I'll go! You're all so paranoid about your safety that you'll get rid of anything you think is a threat, even if it's one of your own! I'm better off alone!" he turned away, icy walls surrounding him on all sides.

Miksa stared from the distance, his eyes conveying a great sorrow as he watched his subordinate suffer.

The benders lowered the water level, bringing the raft to the entrance tunnel to the Northern Water Tribe. The door rose quickly, the teenager bending to propel his raft.

He stared back towards the North Pole as it grew smaller on the horizon. His face burned as he clenched his teeth. Fighting the urge to look back, he sat facing the South.

Yakone buried his face in his sleeves, tears lining his cheeks as he sobbed quietly.

* * *

The two remained silent, the waterbender staring towards the ground as he remained pinned against the stone slab.

Seung closed his eyes, now fully aware of the story.

"…The soldiers were most likely redeployed upon arriving back in the Fire Nation, to enact the will of the Fire Lord. That's why they called you a murderer," he guessed quietly.

"Yeah," the exile stared at the floor, the word just as painful after he had explained himself.

The general motioned his hands firmly, the pillars and slab returning to the points they had originated from.

The waterbender rubbed his wrist, the pin having been uncomfortable. He looked towards Seung, curious as to what came next.

"…Before I was promoted to the rank of general, I served under general Dak-Ho. He was notorious throughout the Earth Kingdom army for his ruthlessness. So much so, that he was transferred to the relatively quiet Kun Valley in the hope that it would curb his brutality."

Yakone watched curiously, his eyebrow rising as he wondered where the general's line of thought was going.

"There were many times where he would order the death of someone, when such was far from necessary…I've always done my best to follow orders and remain loyal. But in those instances…" he smiled softly, unsure as to whether to be proud of his insubordination or not. "I would help those who were genuinely innocent to escape. In my mind, I regard such as merciful."

The waterbender studied the general carefully, squinting as he tried to discern whether he was telling the truth or not.

"On one occasion, I was ordered to kill a messenger. He meant no harm, and was young. You might know him," he smiled.

He looked curiously at Seung.

"He goes by the name 'Shui,' now."

His eyes grew wide, the statement shocking him. He had no idea the firebending idiot had been spared by the earthbender's hand.

"On another occasion, I spared two bandits from prison. Those two bandits, Feng and Enlai…And Shui. They helped to protect Bai-Jing when Kazuki infiltrated it. In instances such as those, I'm grateful I showed mercy. And though I can understand the reasoning behind your Chief's decisions...I feel your decision was admirable." He nodded slightly as he offered the words, dismissing any suspicions he had of the youth.

Yakone paused for a moment, taking in the general's words. He smirked slightly, Seung being the first to ever give any form of approval to his actions towards the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Thanks," he nodded, his smug grin returning.

"Now, it's probably best that we meet with the others. I suspect general Chul will want to review new strategies with me," he looked towards the end of the hall as he began walking.

"Right," he walked beside the earthbender, his air of confidence having returned to him entirely. "One question."

"Hmm?" he glanced towards the waterbender.

"How long've you and Xiu been an item?" he grinned.

Seung's face went red, his pace faltering slightly as he stared hard towards the approaching door.

Yakone laughed as they neared the end of the hall, a blue jay chirping in the distance.

* * *

Boots stumbled back, having taken another heavy blow to the skull.

Wen Lan's breathing grew harder, her arms aching from the attacks she had been forced to block. She hurried forward, clenching her teeth as she tried to take the spirit off guard.

Gousaru's arms moved with rapid grace as his staff swatted aside each of Bolin's advances. He lashed out with a low horizontal stroke, moving full circle to take both of his assailants' feet out from under them.

The teenager fell to his knee quickly, bringing the three section staff up to intercept the motion. His block did nothing to slow the spirit's maneuver, the force of the blow sliding him back.

The young noble turned her body, kicking off of the ground as the weapon drew nearer. She flipped backwards, lashing both feet out towards their opponent's head.

Bolin took advantage of the opportunity she had provided, gripping his weapon as he dashed towards Gousaru from behind.

The spirit darted back quickly, readying the staff as he prepared to overtake her. His tail struck out vertically, launching the incoming teenager back.

His evasion did nothing to surprise her, Wen Lan having anticipated the dodge. She landed in a crouching position, turning towards him in one fluid motion. Her muscles tightened as she rushed him, her hands thrusting forward in an intense series of strikes.

Gousaru chattered lowly as he lifted his bracers to intercept each attack. His tail shot towards her throat, the hand at the end of it opening in preparation to strangle her.

Her eyes grew narrow as her focus increased, leaning in to dodge the powerful fingers. She could feel the tail graze roughly against the cloth covering her right shoulder as she stepped in, her hands stabbing towards his throat.

He screeched loudly, flipping back to avoid her. He slapped his staff against the ground wildly, protesting the interference of the unfamiliar humans. A thunderous noise broke his tantrum, powerful footsteps charging towards him.

Boots slammed into the spirit, rearing his head back as he launched him into the air.

Gousaru flipped, landing near the wall that divided Rou's estate from the rest of the village. His horrific grin gave no indication of the attack's effect, his body exhibiting no signs of damage.

The komodo rhino slid to a halt, his claws digging into the ground as he growled at the opponent.

Wen Lan's hands remained in front of her, approaching slowly from the left. She squinted as she studied the spirit, anticipating another violent outburst. Sweat traced softly over her temple.

Bolin gripped the three section staff, stepping in from the right. Pain and fear coursed through his body, Gousaru daunting him even in stillness.

Boots disrupted the pause, snorting as he charged the villager's tormentor once again. His snout lowered, attempting to gore the resilient enemy.

The spirit stepped forward with incredible speed, both hands gripping the staff as he slashed it up just under the beast's jaw.

The komodo rhino let out a muffled cry, the attack hitting against his throat. He shook his head from side to side, snorting angrily as he attempted to dismiss the effects.

Gousaru gave him no quarter, stepping in quickly with another hard strike to the snout. His staff whipped through the air rapidly as he beat down on the mighty creature.

Wen Lan darted towards him, her hands tightening as she prepared to defend the komodo rhino.

Bolin rushed forward, readying his weapon.

Boots moaned loudly as he collapsed. He had sustained an incredible amount of punishment at the spirit's hands. He breathed deeply as he tried to regain his strength, growling lowly in agitation.

Gousaru turned quickly, his arms lifting as the bracers intercepted the teenager's attack.

He pulled back slightly to offer a second strike, his eyes going wide as he noticed the spirit's leg rushing towards him.

He balanced effortlessly on his left foot as the right gripped the teenager by the face. His leg moved with incredible speed, slamming the opponent's head into the wall of Rou's estate.

Bolin fell to his knees, slipping quickly from consciousness. The three section staff slipped from his grasp, the teenager falling against the ground.

Wen Lan thrust her foot towards Gousaru's head, her eyes going wide upon realizing herself to be the spirit's only remaining opponent.

He evaded each of her attacks, his staff cutting through the air with tremendous force in attempt to strike her.

She maintained her focus, sweat falling gently from her face as she twisted her body to avoid his staff. Her muscles burned, the strain of the fight infecting her. A sudden interruption disrupted her concentration, staring up towards the top of the wall of Rou's estate.

The sound had caught the spirit's ears, his gaze turning towards the noise.

Gang yelled loudly, his leg ablaze as he neared the ground. The light of the fire illuminated the alley, the flames trailing the earth between them as he slammed his foot against it.

Gousaru screeched, dodging back quickly to avoid the attack.

The old bodyguard refused the opportunity, fire tearing through the air between them as he attacked in a rapid combination of punches. His pace had grown ferocious, the spirit's power enraging him.

His bracers lifted to deflect each advance, his body moving quickly as he avoided the fire. His tail shot forward, pushing against the gruff firebender's chest to allow him a momentary pause.

Wen Lan leapt out from behind her old friend, her eyes narrowed as she resumed his rhythm. Her leg cut through the air, her foot striking against the spirit's jaw. She took no time to celebrate the success of the maneuver, stepping forward as soon as she landed.

Gousaru gripped her by the face with his right hand, turning quickly as he threw her.

She gasped, bracing herself before hitting the ground. She rolled along it, stopping as she collided with what had been a merchant's stand.

The old bodyguard had collected himself, clenching his fist as he prepared to launch a second assault. His eyes went wide as Gousaru interrupted him, his mighty fist slamming hard against his face.

The spirit continued his barrage, striking repeatedly against the firebender before kicking him back. He had grown weary of the interruptions, unwilling to toy with them any longer.

Gang slid along the ground, shaking his head as he attempted to collect himself. He winced, sitting up quickly to engage his opponent once again. He glared as he realized the alley to be devoid of the spirit's presence, cursing under his breath.

The top of the archway buckled as Gousaru landed upon it. He sniffed the air, his wild grin constant as he studied the estate. His gaze stopped on the door of the main entrance, the same he had heard click shut earlier. Chattering with quiet delight, he dropped to the ground.

The villagers within could hear the heavy thud as his mighty frame landed, some gasping in horror. They held one another fearfully, praying to be spared of his violent bloodlust.

Rou's hand moved faster, the fan waving quickly in desperate attempt to conceal her terror.

A cold sweat formed over Zian's brow, hoping silently that his grandson was alright.

Li Mei stared towards the door intensely, her eyes straining as her hand rested on Zian's shoulder.

She knew her old friend wouldn't allow the spirit to harm them.

Gousaru looked up, motionless as he stared towards the shadowed entrance. He leapt towards it, stopping a few feet from the door.

A figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself beneath the soft silver light of the moon.

The spirit jumped back slightly, screeching loudly as he beat his staff against the ground. The presence of yet another obstacle infuriated him.

Chin-Hwa stood directly in his path, his frame firm with determination as he stared defiantly at Gousaru.

* * *

"…So we come out on the southern end of the Si Wong Desert. We cut through the Southwest part of it and wind up right on track. Shaves a couple days off the trip," Ryoko explained as they made their way through the Howling Wind Pass.

"What brought you here originally?" Jung studied their surroundings, the unwelcoming terrain hinting that his master had not sought the area out intentionally.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Some soldiers were after me just north of here; figured I'd lose 'em in the mountains." She slipped the tip of her pinky finger into her ear, twisting it slightly as she fished out a particularly irritating bit of wax.

"Hmm," he noted quietly. The explanation did little to surprise him, such was commonplace for her.

"Oh; we're stoppin' at Yon on the way t'Bai-Jing," she noted as she stepped over a large boulder.

"Why?" He was curious as to what the village had offered that captivated her interest.

"Last time I was there, they had really good sake." She grinned as she glanced back towards him.

He said nothing as they pressed on, the reasoning also commonplace of his mentor.

"They're alone," his lieutenant confirmed in a hushed tone.

Koro stood silently atop the ledge, glaring scornfully towards them as they continued.

Age and anger weighed the old man's features, years of combat and harsh living shaping his muscles. A large scar decorated his unshaven face, tracing from the bottommost part of his right jaw towards his eye. The eye itself was pale, hinting at its blindness. He proudly wore a Fire Nation do as a trophy, the handprint of the firebender he had taken it from burned into his chest. His pants were simple, his legs wrapped in bandages. A katar was strapped to each of his wrists, the tattoo of a dragon adorning each shoulder.

"Who are they?" His tone was low and gruff, the figures familiar to him.

The young lieutenant approached calmly, squinting as he studied the two travelers.

Small jewels decorating the rim of his finely crafted hat, the trophy of his encounter with an Earth Kingdom noble who had been foolish enough to cross through the Pass. He wore a sturdy pair of gauntlet, a large ruby decorating the right. The lieutenant eagerly awaited the opportunity to secure a match for the left. Upon his waist and legs were the fatigues of an Earth Kingdom soldier, tattered only slightly by the hazards of the mountains. A large gem of onyx was secured to the topmost part of his left greave, furthering the demonstration of his affinity for precious stones.

"The Demon of War." He answered in an intrigued tone, surprised by the warrior's unprecedented presence in the region.

"Hmm," Koro grunted. "The other?"

"Ryoko." He had recognized the woman from her wanted posters.

"They have bounties?" he considered quietly whether the two were worth bothering with. Criminals wanted by the Earth Kingdom rarely carried anything of value.

"She is. Wanted posters of late show his bounty to be decreasing."

"How much is she worth?"

"Enough," he answered simply.

"I said; how much is she worth?" Koro narrowed his eyes, glancing towards the lieutenant impatiently.

"Half of yours plus mine," he smirked, finding the silent pause as the old man calculated the value to be hilarious. His wit was quicker and sharper than his superior's; he enjoyed any opportunity to demonstrate such.

The old man was cunning, but incapable of recognizing the taunt. He nodded his head slightly after careful consideration.

"Enough. What other groups have the scouts picked up on?"

"The Emerald Scorpions and the Silver Sparrowkeets."

"Feh," he grunted disdainfully. "Take half the men and block the path towards the Northern end. Come in from both sides when they reach it; I'll come in from the back with the others." He motioned his hand towards the Northern end as he issued the command.

The teenager felt slight disappointment in the simplicity of the maneuver. He could not argue its effectiveness however, and nodded obediently. He turned to gather the other bandits, stopping as the old man called out to him.

"Hey."

The lieutenant peered over his shoulder.

"Don't screw it up," he ordered gruffly. His hand rose, the tip of the right katar tracing lightly over the top edge of the do. It was an unconscious action, one that represented the severe repercussions that awaited failure.

"Of course not." Hon Yan smirked, turning as he made his way towards the camp.

* * *

Hon Yan is copyright Booter Freak. Thank you very much for granting me permission to use him! 


	30. Chapter 30

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty: Interventions

The raft drifted on, Yakone staring nonchalantly towards the starry sky above.

His time at sea had given him opportunity to contemplate his exile, to think carefully about the fate that had befallen him.

The experience struck like a hammer, the resolve of his youthful confidence refusing to budge against it. Between the two he had forged a determined sense of self-preservation, swearing to look out only for himself.

The initial bitterness had faded into an underlying hurt, his anger fading into an apathetic calm.

He sat up quickly, startled by the sudden pause of the raft. Standing cautiously, he made his way to its edge to inspect the cause. It had stopped against a rock, a tall cliff standing in the distance.

The Fire Nation.

His hands motioned slowly in the opposite direction, bending the water beneath the small vessel to reverse its direction. His eyes went wide, freezing as the sight nearby took him off guard.

A body in the water.

Most of his armor had been destroyed, stripped away by either fire or assault weaponry.

Yakone grimaced, turning away in an attempt to ignore the figure. He maintained his bending, the raft continuing forward.

His hands tightened, his eyes shutting with agitation as the sufferer's existence stabbed through the quiet of the gentle waves.

Dropping his hands to either side, he glanced towards the body with irritation.

It bobbed slowly, silently commanding his attention.

The raft approached slowly, the waterbender studying the figure carefully.

He had spent the journey from the North Pole convincing himself to care for no other; to ensure only his own well-being.

The teenager leaned down, pulling the old man onto the raft.

He was a stranger; a soldier whose survival meant nothing to him. Yakone had already sacrificed everything for his kind; his fate was none of his concern.

His hands moved carefully to his side, water slipping out of his water skin before hovering above the old soldier's chest.

A soft wind touched against him, carrying away the thoughts of protest as it passed.

He sighed, spreading his palms over a spot where the wounds seemed most severe. A soft illumination grew from the water as he began healing the injured soldier.

Moments later the old man sputtered, breathing heavy as he gently opened his eyes to the stars above.

Yakone smiled softly, the sound of the soldier's breathing pushing away all doubt he had felt towards his ideals as of late.

Humanity must take precedence before all else.

Waiting for his breathing to calm, he brought his palms back to the areas that had suffered the most damage. The water took on its soft light once again.

"You alright old man?" he smirked as he continued to heal him.

"Hmm," Bo answered quietly, pain coursing through every inch of his body.

* * *

The old noble opened his eyes slowly, smiling as he recalled the encounter. Kettles had been arranged around him in a neat circle, his meditation maintaining a steady flame beneath each.

Sun brushed the curtain dividing the kitchen from the main serving area aside, stepping in quickly to replace an empty kettle. She smiled kindly towards the old man, bowing gratefully.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Bo. Watching the fires has always been such a chore." She had become accustomed to his presence in the kitchen, but knew better than to take it for granted.

He bowed his head politely, lifting his cup to his mouth before taking a deep sip.

"Ah, Shui has returned from gathering ingredients," she informed him calmly before making her way back to the front with a fresh kettle.

Grateful for the information, he gave a soft nod of the head. He set the cup down calmly, rising to meet his pupil. They had spent every afternoon since their arrival in Bai-Jing training, the teenager making steady progress in his skill as a firebender.

Shui brushed the curtain aside, smiling with an unspoken determination.

"Master," he hesitated in his statement, fearing that it would be perceived as overconfident or bold. "I feel I'm ready to learn the next set."

"Hmm." Bo smiled gently, nodding in approval of the statement. The teenager had demonstrated a sufficient level of skill with the current level of training.

The firebender smiled, grateful that the notion did nothing to offend his mentor. In training with and fighting alongside Bo, he had developed a deep level of respect and admiration.

"You call this jasmine!?" Min's voice rang through the tea shop, the eager expression on Shui's face falling almost immediately to an annoyed dread.

"Why's it open!?" she complained loudly as she stormed into the kitchen, the tiny flower in hand.

"I thought it was supposed to be open." His eyebrow rose as he turned towards her, confused by her question.

"Idiot! You collect jasmine in the morning when the petals're shut tight! Then you store it in a cool place and let it open at night! After a couple of days it's ready for tea!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" the firebender protested loudly.

"It's common sense; everybody knows that!" she narrowed her eyes as she threw the jasmine at him.

The main area of the tea house fell silent; nobody with the exception of Sun and Qiu had known that particular fact prior to Min's rant.

"I apologize," he clenched his teeth as he forced himself to say the words. He was fully aware that he and his master were guests in both the village and the tea house; getting into a shouting match with the old woman would be disrespectful to such.

"Feh, just pick up some more while you're out training!" she commanded, thrusting the pouch back towards him. "And you!" she looked towards Bo.

The old man's eyebrows rose, taken slightly off guard by her sudden beckoning.

"You up for another game of Pai Sho later?" she smirked.

"Hmm," he nodded with a smile.

"Good! Don't forget the jasmine," she narrowed her eyes at Shui while pointing at the pouch, making her way back into the main serving area.

The young firebender scowled after her as she left, securing the pouch as he swore against her silently.

Bo smiled quietly, lifting the curtain as he motioned for his student to pass.

He passed with a quick and thankful nod of the head, storming out of the tea shop before the old woman could offer any other infuriating words.

"Take this," Min offered up a full kettle of mango tea, understanding it to be the old man's favorite. She had prepared it for them each morning before they left to train.

The old noble grasped the handle of the kettle, bowing thankfully before leaving the shop.

The old pain nodded in response with a gentle grin, turning back to the blacksmith's empty cup.

They made their way through the village, a soft wind sweeping through the valley.

* * *

"Through guiding a number of units to divert Fire Nation reinforcements, we were able to prevent the surge that would have overtaken us. Their siege has been a steady one that I suspect will dry out in a week. Two at the most." The Earth Kingdom general's words carried a degree of pride, earned through careful planning and victory on the battlefield.

"Excellent general Ting, I hope for your continuous success," Chul smiled before glancing back down to the parchment set before him. "The next order of business is general Seung's request for additional forces in the Kun Valley."

Seung nodded politely, having submitted the request formally following Kazuki's attack. The invasion hinted at Kano's ruthlessness, something he would need better forces to properly combat. His gaze passed over the faces of his fellow generals, their stoic expressions making him uneasy.

"General Seung; I have addressed this particular issue in private with the other generals," there was a slight sorrow in his tone, hinting at the nature of the response. "I'm afraid we are not able to grant your request."

His eyes widened slightly in confusion, unable to fathom the response.

"General Chul, as I indicated in my report, admiral Kano is a ruthless opponent who has every intention of ravaging the Kun Valley." He maintained his calm as he protested the decision.

"Your reports have fully indicated such, general Seung. Admiral Kano's ferocity is well understood by the generals who have encountered him in the past."

"Then I feel I must request to understand why the Kun Valley is being denied the resources necessary to properly combat the admiral." His composure was steady, making a conscious effort to keep anger away from his words.

"The Fire Lord has maintained a steady siege across the Earth Kingdom. It is not a matter of us regarding the Kun Valley's situation as negligible; it is the fact that no general is capable of sparing what forces they have. There are no additional resources to give," Chul sympathized, genuinely disappointed that they could not aid the young general. In reading his reports, he understood that any aid would be beneficial.

"General Chul, I noted in my report that I have developed a strategy that will permit me to properly defend the valley without a significant increase in the number of soldiers under my command."

The other generals looked towards him, none beyond Chul having been aware of such a strategy.

"Yes. It is definitely an excellent plan, one that I intend to utilize." The proposal had astonished him, impressed by the young general's cunning and strategy.

"I cannot execute it with the number of earthbenders I have at my disposal. I only need a handful more; surely one of the regions is able to spare such?" he looked towards the other generals hopefully.

"Why don't you just ask the Demon of War for help?" one general scoffed quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Seung peered towards the general.

"Your supposed ally," he started.

"That is enough, General Hung." Chul narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The barbarous criminal wanted throughout the Earth Kingdom; the one who has shown no hesitation in attacking our troops! The one that you," he slammed his fist against the table, glaring towards Seung, "have praised in your reports as being crucial in the protection of the Kun Valley!"

"Hung!" Chul barked, his face wrought with anger.

"I will offer no apology for such," Seung answered calmly.

The other generals turned towards him, the response unexpected.

"We have hunted and fought the Demon of War for years. When Kano attempted to take the Valley, he helped to turn him away. When Kano's pupil infiltrated the village of Bai-Jing, he fought alongside me to defend the innocent." His frame had become rigid, his eyes intense.

Silence held throughout the room.

"In both instances he risked his life to protect the Valley. I feel honestly that his aid was crucial to our victory in both battles. We share the same desire; to protect and guard those within the Valley. In this I consider him my ally, friend and brother. I will not apologize," his tone grew fiercer.

"Seung," Chul started in an attempt to calm his friend.

"And when admiral Kano arrives in the valley with the intention of razing it, I will fight to my last breath beside that brother to protect it, even if we are the only ones who stand to do so." He rose from his seat, failing in his fight to conceal his aggitation. "General Chul, I humbly request you permit me to excuse myself. I feel there is nothing more I can contribute here."

He nodded quietly, understanding the young general's reasoning.

Silently, Seung left the room.

"We deny him what he wants, so he chooses to leave. Such a brat," Hung muttered in jest.

"You will be silent, Hung. Your comment was unwarranted and unappreciated." Chul glared towards him. "You have insulted my friend and my hospitality once; I advise you to pay careful mind not to do so again."

"…Hmph," Hung grunted.

"On to the next order of business then," he regained his calm as he glanced back down towards the parchment. "General Delun, you wished the recommend one of your subordinates for promotion?"

"Yes," he stood with a slight smile. "A soldier who has proved both capable and determined; in his time under my command I have never seen him shrink from combat. It's as if the man has no fear," he laughed.

"How have the other soldiers taken to him?" Chul asked curiously.

"They exhibit an extreme loyalty to him; due most likely to his having started at the lowest of ranks. Through his ascension he has earned their complete respect."

"I have no objections to this promotion; the lieutenant in question has demonstrated both his ability and loyalty." He looked out over the table, studying the others to see if anyone had cause for disagreement. Seeing none he nodded, pressing a stamp firmly to a parchment.

"Delun," he looked up.

"Hmm?" the earthbender sat with a quiet smile, turning towards his fellow general.

"Please congratulate captain Fong on my behalf," Chul smiled.

* * *

Chin-Hwa stood directly in his path, his frame firm with determination as he stared defiantly at Gousaru.

The spirit stood upright, beating his chest wildly as he howled.

"Gousaru," he beckoned quietly as he took a single step forward, his eyes maintaining their strength. "Stop this."

He slammed his palm against the ground, chattering angrily as he leapt up and down.

"Stop this!" the old noble screamed, his face tightening with agitation.

Gousaru jumped towards him, towering over the human. Their faces within inches of one another, he unleashed a ferocious and terrifying screech.

"I will not move!" Chin-Hwa screamed back with unbridled rage. "I will not stand down and permit you to slaughter those who have venerated you!" he took another step forward as he spoke, his tone powerful and commanding.

The spirit leapt up and down once again, jumping away from the old man as he chattered angrily.

"Tell me, Gousaru," his tone grew lower, attempting to appeal to the enraged spirit. "Explain to me your anger, the cause of your rage! What caused you to subject the innocent to such horror, after so many years of peaceful calm!?"

The spirit growled angrily.

"Your violence inspires only fear and hatred; it will do nothing to ease that which pains you," Chin-Hwa pleaded.

His growling lowered slightly, his body slowing as he studied the human.

He thought that he had recognized him earlier; seen something familiar in his features. Now, as the noble's tone eased, he remembered him from the Sarugaran temple.

An infant in the arms of his mother, requesting politely that the spirit of mischief and levity always lift the child's heart in times of sorrow.

A boy who listened wondrously to the stories of the old human named "Zian."

A young noble who never flaunted his wealth, making humble offerings to his statue, following each with a quiet prayer to aid those who were not as fortunate.

A kindhearted man who sat within the temple, smiling softly as he recorded every detail, every feature.

The spirit fell silent, motionless as he stared at Chin-Hwa.

"Please, Gousaru. Tell me that which pains you; permit me to help you. Spare these people of your rage." His gaze grew soft as he lowered to his knees.

His large white eyes followed the noble as he bowed.

"Please," he pleaded once more, his head to the ground. "Allow peace to occupy Wei Min once more; allow those within its walls to smile and live without such terror."

Silence passed between the two, the moonlight bathing the estate in soft silver.

Chin-Hwa looked up quickly, the spirit's sudden screeching drawing his attention.

Gousaru slammed his palm against the ground, chattering loudly before hurrying away from the estate. He looked back towards the motionless noble, screeching at him while jumping up and down.

He rose slowly, staring curiously towards the spirit.

He swung his arm quickly, commanding the familiar noble to follow after.

Suspecting the meaning of Gousaru's motions, he chased after him.

The spirit continued his loud chatter, speeding past the archway to Rou's estate. He passed Gang and Wen Lan without pause, ignoring their presence as he hurried along the main street of the village.

"Hey!" the old firebender barked, turning towards the spirit.

"Wen Lan! Gang!" Chin-Hwa called out as he drew closer. "Follow him!"

The young noble nodded obediently, mustering what strength she could as she dashed after Gousaru. Pain weighed her muscles, the fight having pushed her to her limits.

The gruff bodyguard growled as he chased, refusing to let such a powerful opponent escape.

They followed quickly, Gousaru stopping at intervals to wait for them while screeching impatiently. The path seemed almost random, the spirit guiding them through the forest they had passed through on their way into the village.

"I thought you said the temple was his home!" Gang hollered as they pushed forward.

"It is," Chin-Hwa's eyes narrowed as he attempted to make sense of their course.

"Then why're we running away from it!?"

"Perhaps we will know soon," Wen Lan's eyes remained fixed upon Gousaru, refusing to lose track of their guide.

The spirit slowed as they entered a large clearing, a thick tree standing tall at its center.

The three remained silent, maintaining a careful distance between themselves and Gousaru.

He stepped towards the tree slowly, setting his staff against it. He kneeled carefully, grasping a pair of thick roots. With little effort he spread the roots to either side, revealing a large hole beneath the tree. He leapt up into a nearby branch, looking towards the old noble.

Chin-Hwa took a step forward, studying the spirit in attempt to understand what lay before them.

Gousaru nodded solemnly towards the hole he had just revealed, silent as he watched them approach.

They walked cautiously, unsure as to what waited for them beneath the tree. The moonlight illuminated the clearing, providing them a better view of the contents of the hole as they neared it.

Wen Lan's hand lifted to her mouth, her eyes going wide at the sight.

Gang's stared in disgust, his mouth hanging open slightly.

In an instant Chin-Hwa understood the spirit's rage.

Beneath the tree lay a vast collection of hog monkeys. They were thin, their ribs visible through their thin malnourished fur. The sound of pained breathing and low whimpers of suffering permeated the air.

"They're starving to death," the old noble's eyes narrowed as he observed the scene, lowering to his knees.

Gousaru landed beside them gracefully.

"That must be why they stole our food earlier," Wen Lan whispered.

"Look," the old bodyguard squinted as he studied the farthest part of the hole.

The hog monkeys that had not survived had been lined up beside one another, set away from the others.

"Same number as the villagers that were killed," he said gruffly, piecing it together.

"He claimed one villager for each hog monkey that died." Wen Lan's tone carried a great sorrow to it, her eyes going soft as she watched the suffering creatures.

They watched as the spirit lifted his hand towards the tree, plucking a lone berry. He scooped up an infant hog monkey in his palm, placing the small fruit carefully over its mouth.

It clutched his mighty finger weakly, chewing slowly on the food.

"I don't understand," Chin-Hwa stared with distress towards them, speaking in a hushed tone. "The trees appear as healthy as they ever have, yet there are no berries…What could have caused this?"

"And how is it connected to Wei Min?" Wen Lan asked curiously, looking with pity towards the tiny hog monkey in Gousaru's hand.

Gang folded his arms, squinting as he peered towards the suffering creatures. He shook his arm slightly as he felt a drop of liquid fall from his armor to his flesh.

His eyes went wide as he recalled the room on Rou's estate that he had been thrown into earlier.

"…I know where they are," he glared angrily.

* * *

Hon Yan stepped towards the ledge, smirking as he looked down towards the travelers. He lifted his hand, the bandits behind him waiting carefully for his command.

Ryoko's eyebrow rose as she turned the corner, a large patch of boulders obstructing their path. She grinned, turning towards her student.

She had spent years journeying, surviving the attacks of bandits, pirates and soldiers alike. Through these encounters she had gained an understanding of certain strategies, experience enabling her to decipher what was to follow.

Jung looked up towards the rocks, understanding that a bandit raid was imminent. From the expression on his master's face, he understood the intense excitement that the knowledge had caused her.

Hon Yan waved his left hand forward, his right firmly gripping his pole arm as he ordered the bandits forward.

They charged ahead, shouting with wild excitement as they tore towards their victims with weapons drawn.

The young lieutenant leapt, digging the blade of his pole arm into the face of the slope behind him to give him better control over his descent.

"Yes!" Ryoko's eyes lit up as she watched the incoming bandits, cracking her neck to the side, shaking her hands in an attempt to loosen up before the fight.

Jung glanced to the opposite side of the Pass, facing towards the second wave of bandits as they hurried towards them.

The first bandit cackled as he jumped at Ryoko, lifting his axe over his head. Her eager expression perplexed him for a moment, his confusion interrupted by her fist slamming hard into his gut.

She gave no pause for celebration, stepping quickly over his writhing body as she grasped the next attacker by the head. The violent mentor brought her knee up, pushing his face down to meet it before throwing him aside.

A third bandit took the opportunity her tactic had provided him, his sword piercing through the air as it stabbed towards her shoulder.

The shield on her left forearm rose quickly, intercepting the strike. She smirked as she brushed it aside forcefully, her hand gripping the attacker by the face. In one fluid motion she brought him to the solid rock beneath them, the back of his head slamming hard against it.

Three bandits leapt towards Jung, trusting in the advantage of sheer numbers.

He brought his knuckles together, the two Earth Kingdom shields stopping the attackers as they drew closer. His foot slammed hard against the earth as he pushed them away. With another step he slammed his mask hard into the face of the first assailant. His right arm lashed out, his shield striking fiercely against the second's temple. Stepping back he brought his elbow up to greet the jaw of the third.

Another stepped in, yelling viciously as his blade hacked away at the Demon. His yelling stopped, faltering into a pitiful whimper as he felt a mighty hand clamp over his wrist. He looked towards it quickly, turning back towards the target just as a powerful fist struck against his face.

Ryoko laughed wildly as she continued beating on the bandits, her love of combat coursing through her veins. Her laughing stopped suddenly, interrupted as she noticed someone approaching swiftly out of the corner of her eyes.

She twisted her body quickly, sliding back as a pole arm struck hard against her shields. Lowering the shells, she raised an entertained eyebrow towards the attacker.

Hon Yan glared, ignoring her as he continued towards the Demon. His subordinates had provided him the perfect opportunity, occupying him enough that his back was turned. Turning to the left he tightened his grip over the weapon, twisting his body as his attack gained momentum, the blade cutting powerfully through the mountain air.

His shield crashed hard against the neck of the remaining bandit, peering back quickly towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Widening his stance he lifted his left shield, clenching his teeth as the pole arm slammed hard against it.

The two stood poised against one another, the teenager annoyed that his subordinate had failed to keep the Demon busy just a moment longer.

Jung's right arm shot up, pushing the pole arm away as he motioned to step in.

Hon Yan refused him the chance, his body spinning to the right as the instrument picked up speed once again, a mighty horizontal slash whipping towards his target.

Slamming both shields against the edge of the weapon, the warrior stepped in to offer another attack.

The lieutenant stabbed the weapon into the earth beside the Demon, pushing it against the ground. He slid back quickly, pulling the pole arm with him as both hands gripped its shaft. His eyes went wide as he became aware of footsteps behind him.

Ryoko sailed through the air, her fist poised as she neared the teenager. Her eyes grew wide as a figure darted between them.

Hon Yan's slight panic calmed, turning his attention back towards the Demon of War.

Jung remained still, observing the scene carefully.

She landed with a grin, tilting her head to the side as she studied the figure.

"Next time you get in over your head like that," Koro grunted, "I'm letting them kill you."

The lieutenant glared, despising any notion of debt to the old man.

"Hey, I know you," Ryoko smirked. "Dual Dragon Koro." She had made a hobby of examining wanted posters in each town, interpreting the price on a criminal's head as a testament of their strength.

He remained silent. He came for the price on her head; not conversation.

Her expression grew stern as she became aware of two figures behind her, the bandits' clumsy nature betraying their attempt to sneak up on her. She whipped her arms back, her elbows slamming hard against their throats.

Koro took the motion as a cue, kicking forward as he readied his katars.

Hon Yan did the same, lashing his pole arm out towards the Demon once again.

Ryoko dodged back from an attack, her shield lifting to greet the second.

"So I've been wondering," she grinned. "How do I get a stupid nickname like yours?"

The old bandit ignored the taunt, both katars crossing one another before stabbing towards her throat.

Her left shield rose to intercept the strike, stepping in as her right fist shot towards the sky in a fierce uppercut.

He tilted his head back, the strike barely missing as he stepped forward with another slash.

Jung's shields moved forcefully, blocking each of the bandit's powerful strikes.

Hon Yan glared, considering the situation carefully as he guided the weapon forward. He grinned with a vicious delight as a flawless strategy came to him. His hands tightened their grip on the pole arm, his muscles burning as he began swinging in another powerful horizontal attack.

Widening his stance, he brought both shields up to deflect the maneuver.

The blade of the weapon slashed hard against the shield, the lieutenant continuing and picking up momentum as he moved into a second strike. Without pause he motioned into a third, nearly losing his footing.

The Demon slid back slightly, the attacks failing to render any harm upon him.

Hon Yan turned one last time, releasing the pole arm as it launched towards his opponent.

Lifting the Earth Kingdom shields quickly, the weapon forced him back another step before falling harmlessly to the ground. He lowered the shields, narrowing his eyes curiously towards the smirking teenager.

Stepping carefully and forcefully, the lieutenant lifted his fists as he slammed his foot against the ground.

Jung peered back, having been pushed to the patch of boulders that had obstructed their path. They shook slightly.

Hon Yan repeated the motion a second time, glaring with frustration towards the rocks.

They toppled over towards the Demon, gravel rolling along the mountain path.

He smirked, stepping towards the rocks proudly. His expression altered quickly to a hateful stare as they began shifting once again.

The muscular figure of the Demon rose from the pile, lifting one of the boulders over his head as fine dust and earth rained over him, coating his body.

The teenager sneered as he lifted the pole arm off of the ground, awaiting the Demon's next attack.

Jung growled lowly, his muscles burning as he held the boulder above him. The growl grew to a powerful yell, hurling the chunk of rock towards the earthbender.

He positioned himself carefully, stepping forward before slamming his fist hard against the incoming attack. It was a basic earthbending technique, one that he had only mastered well enough to halt the boulder's approach. It fell harmlessly to the ground in front of him.

The Demon approached slowly, his gaze fixed upon the young bandit.

Hon Yan glared, moving his weapon slowly as he prepared to strike once again.

Ryoko took two quick steps back, dodging the veteran bandit's fierce attacks.

He motioned the katars towards her hands, altering their course quickly to cut toward her chest.

She turned to the right, punching the shield on her right arm forward to deflect the blades. Hooking her right ankle behind his left, she brought the shield back quickly towards his chest to take him off his feet.

Forcing his left hand towards her stomach, he attempted to gore her as he felt her shield touch against him.

Recognizing the motion she broke her attack, sliding back with a grin. She relished combat, savoring the encounter with silent respect for the old bandit's skill.

Koro stood with frustration, scowling at the woman. His katar traced the edge of his do as he approached, muttering lowly. "This ends here."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice called out from the ledge above.

The four combatants peered up, the bodies of the fallen bandits scattered around them.

The bandit stood smugly, his subordinates surrounding his as they gazed down at the four.

Koro and Hon Yan glared hatefully towards him.

"Friend of yours?" Ryoko took the pause in combat to pick an irritating bit of wax out of her ear. She flicked it aside, her eyebrow rising as she studied the distant figure.

"Guang. Leader of the Emerald Scorpions," the old man grunted.

"Koro, I just want to say thank you for gathering four worthwhile bounties into one convenient location for me," Guang grinned. "I figure I should say it now, since you'll be dead in a matter of moments."

Hon Yan silently counted the number of bandits escorting Guang, calculating their odds.

"You've been trying to kill me for years," he barked back fiercely. "Every time I give you a new scar and kill as many of your men as I can."

"Yes yes, Dual Dragon Koro is very tough, so scary," Guang mocked. "But not scary enough that the Earth Kingdom army would team up with his rivals to defeat him. Not even when he's traveling with his loyal little poodle-monkey," he smirked towards Hon Yan.

The teenager glared, hoping that he would be the one to give the fatal blow to the Emerald Scorpions' leader.

"But throw in Ryoko and the Demon of War…" he mused.

Earth Kingdom soldiers stepped towards the ledge, gazing coldly towards the four.

Koro glared, realizing the situation to be more difficult than he had imagined.

Ryoko sneered, peering from side to side. Her fists tightened as she glanced towards Jung, nodding.

Her student returned the nod, clenching his fists.

Hon Yan gripped the pole arm, understanding the threat before them to outweigh the bounty on the Demon and Ryoko's head.

"And they become more open to negotiation," he grinned arrogantly, signaling the Emerald Scorpions to advance.

The soldiers and bandits rushed forward, descending with incredible speed.

The sound of battle filled the Howling Wind Pass.

Hon Yan is copyright Booter Freak. Thank you very much for granting me permission to use him!


	31. Chapter 31

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-One: Apex and Abyss

Shui exhaled slowly as his stance widened, staring with intense concentration towards that which lay before him.

His instructor sat calmly in the distance, inspecting his movements carefully.

He stepped forward, facing towards his first target as his hand stabbed forward, two fingers pointed out. His body shifted quickly to the next, his alternate hand engaging in the same motion.

Rapid bursts of flame slipped through the air, clinging to the wick of each candle as they touched against them.

The young firebender exhaled once more, standing upright with a silent pride.

Bo brought himself to his feet, smiling gently as he observed each of the lit candles. He nodded approvingly.

The teenager bowed deeply, grateful for his master's tutelage.

The sun had begun its gradual descent, escaping to the distant horizon. A tender orange light washed over the valley, the shadows stretching along the ground in long, thin strips.

The old firebender nodded slowly, returning the gesture. He extended his hand towards his pupil, holding the final task of the day in his palm.

Shui grimaced slightly as he observed the object, taking the pouch Min had thrust upon him earlier with little protest. He hoisted it over his shoulder, making his way towards where he had gathered the jasmine earlier in the day.

Bo smirked, turning his attention towards the candles as the teenager disappeared behind the tree line. He closed his eyes, the flicker of the tiny flames atop each candle shrinking to a faint glow. In unison they were snuffed, the smell of smoke still permeating the air.

The young firebender grumbled to himself as he trudged through a thick cluster of plants. He studied them carefully, sparing no effort to secure the perfect specimen. The last thing he needed was the old pain yelling at him again.

He reached his fingers towards a healthy jasmine plant, stopping as a quiet but recognizable sound carried through the air.

The sound of sobbing.

Glancing over his shoulder, he turned to face away from the plant. He squinted as he tried to pinpoint it, stepping forward slowly to draw closer.

A sharp draw in breath brought his attention to the right.

Fearing the possibility of frightening the one emitting the noise, he approached quietly.

He brought his hand up, pressing it against a tree as he leaned around it slowly.

The child sat, sobbing helplessly with her face buried into her arms, her tiny frame huddled against the tree.

He grimaced as he felt his palm slip, sliding against the bark. The soft scrape sounded through the air, deceiving the stealth he had hoped to maintain.

There was a quick draw in breath, the child staring up frightfully. She was very young, her complexion revealing her to be of the Water Tribe. Her clothing was simple, her face red and wet with tears. She cringed away from him, shaking nervously.

"It's alright," he attempted to sound soothing; to assure her there was no cause for alarm. Having little experience with such a tone, his voice fell short of the attempt.

She closed her eyes, shaking as she hoped for the stranger to go away.

"My name is Shui…Are you from the village?"

Her eyes opened towards his feet nervously, terrified.

"Are you lost…?" The teenager had no idea what to do, having little experience with children.

She cringed, her eyes shutting tight as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

He assumed the question to be answered in the positive, otherwise the child wouldn't be so perturbed. Leaning down, he stared confusedly towards her. He had no idea of what to say, much less do.

"I was going back to the village…Would you like me to bring you there?"

She shook her head from side to side quickly, protesting the notion with her eyes shut.

"You're not from the village, are you?" he assumed her to be a wayward member of the Water Tribe, as her appearance had indicated.

The rapid movement of her head slowed into a sorrowful affirmation, the question reminding her of her being lost.

"…Maybe I can help you find your family?" he shrugged as he suggested, having no idea where to start.

She inhaled sharply, sniffling as she looked up from her knees curiously, still shivering.

"They're probably close," he guessed, feeling her response to indicate the line of thought to be a substantial one.

She looked towards the ground, unsure as to whether she could trust him. She had been told not to trust strangers. She was lost though, and unsure if she would see her big sister again.

"We can look for them," he trailed off, slightly frustrated at his own inability to negotiate with a child.

She nodded slowly, still staring at the ground between them.

"…My name's Shui," he attempted again, offering a hand.

"…I'm Ahnah," she answered timidly.

* * *

Quiet had fallen over the fortress, the gentle illumination of torches lining the outskirts as soldiers maintained a vigilant patrol.

Seung sat atop the roof of the armory, staring pensively towards the sky.

The lack of cooperation on the part of the other generals had perturbed him, Hung's comments irritating him. He had spent the rest of the day wandering the Earth Kingdom base listlessly, hoping that the walk would ease his frustration.

It had failed in this. The anger that had accompanied his disapproval had faded, the underlying hurt and disturbance from what had passed in the chamber as potent as it had been earlier.

"General Seung…?" a quiet voice beckoned him nervously.

Peering over his shoulder he smiled softly, her presence elating him. "Good evening, lady Xiu."

She approached cautiously, the general's manner causing her a small degree of worry. Her hands held fast to a kettle, blushing gently as she neared him.

"General Chul said I would be able to find you here," she offered the statement to ease into conversation, disliking the awkward silence so typical between them.

"I see. Please, sit down," he offered quietly, blushing slightly as the moonlight revealed her features, reminding him of the beauty that had captivated him.

"Thank you…Are you alright…?" she sat slowly, setting the kettle down beside her.

"I'm fine. I'm afraid I have a terrible habit of hiding atop tall structures when I feel the need to calm myself," he laughed.

"I see," she smiled, her hand fumbling slightly as it sought out the kettle. She lifted it towards him sheepishly, finding its entrance into the conversation to be awkward. "Would you like some tea…?"

"Ah, sure," he nodded. He had had nothing to eat or drink since the meeting earlier in the day, only realizing it at her mention of tea.

Excitement filled her body, her hands lifting the kettle nervously to pour into a cup she had made sure to carry. Her hand grew tight as she stared, refusing to spill a drop of the liquid. With nervous tension she lifted the cup to him, nodding humbly to invite him to drink.

The earthbender grasped the cup, enjoying the warmth against his palm as he lifted it to his lips.

She watched with worry, her knuckles nearly white as she pressed them down against her thighs.

"Ah," his eyes lit up as he lowered the cup, staring towards its contents. "This is delicious."

The tension that had filled her body melted away, her lips lifting in a warm smile as she watched him.

She had brewed it with tender affection, every trick and method that Min had taught her utilized in its creation.

"I'm glad you like it," she bowed her head softly.

He nodded towards her with a smile, turning his attention away quickly for fear of staring. Glancing towards the sky, he savored the heat of the cup against his fingers.

"Do you know about stars…?" she studied his face, interpreting that he may have some knowledge from the way he had stared towards them.

"Only what my father taught me," he laughed. "When I was young, we would sit atop the roof in summer and he would tell me fantastic stories, each one painted in the sky."

"That's very sweet," she smiled.

"I agree. When I was older, my mother told me that my father knew nothing of the stars; that he had made up all the stories," his smile grew as he watched the sky.

Xiu stifled a giggle, unaware as to whether such would be appropriate or not.

"A subordinate once told me some of the true legends behind the stars. I listened carefully, but…I much prefer my father's." His smile remained, the memory reinforcing his pride in his father.

"Do you remember any of the stories…?" she asked curiously, almost excited to hear such a tale.

He nodded softly, lifting a finger towards a distant star.

"There…That star is the heart of Hien, the gentle sage. The two stars beneath are his knees, the two above them his elbows. And just above them all is his head. If you outline it," he traced with his finger, smiling as he recounted the tale, "you see that he's meditating."

"Ah," the servant's eyes lit up as she realized the shape, seeing it in her mind.

"My father told me that there was once a valley full of beasts. The wars and anger of men had polluted the air and the water, driving the animals mad. They began stampeding, so enraged that they wished to flatten the whole world so it could start anew."

She nodded as she stared towards the stars, imagining the story as he described it to her.

"Hien was an airbender, who sat calmly at the entrance to the valley. When the beasts came, he sat patiently. They roared and howled, their anger so very powerful…But Hien remained there, smiling. His grace and calm soothed them, and the animals turned back to the valley to live in peace. From Hien, we learn to be calm and patient during times of great turmoil."

"What a wonderful story," she whispered. "Are there more?"

"Those three stars, in a line…They are the brush of Tuan. A greedy and belligerent king once ruled a large nation. He demanded great sums of money from his people, and poverty fell over the land."

"How awful…"

"Tuan's father refused to pay the king; he believed that you must take only what you earn. He would not give what he had earned through hard labor to a man who did nothing for his people. The king became enraged, and sent his army to kill Tuan's father."

She stared toward his face, entranced by his words.

"Tuan loved his father, and would not let the greedy king take him. He begged his mother to weave the largest cloth she could. She labored for several days before it was ready. Tuan took the cloth and draped it over their farm. He took his brush and painted trees and grass all over it. By the time the soldiers had arrived, they could not find the farm they had been sent to raze."

Xiu smiled, the brilliance of the story inspiring her.

"They remained hidden for years, dropping the cloth only after the king had died. From Tuan, we learn to fight battles with strength of both body and mind."

"Fantastic!"

"There," he grinned, completely enthralled in the moment, "Is the warrior, Duc. There is his head, there is his body…Those two are his legs, and that's his arm," he trailed his finger slowly along the outline of the body as he described it.

"I see," she leaned toward him to gain a better view of his description, smiling eagerly as he began the tale.

"Duc was a powerful warrior who fought many battles, leading his men to countless victories. An axe struck his eyes during a violent struggle, blinding him. His men lost faith in his skill and abandoned him."

She unconsciously leaned closer to him, her cheek hovering just above his shoulder as he continued the story.

"Duc learned to listen to the earth and the air, to hear the sound of his enemy's heartbeat. When his land came under attack, all of his men had deserted him. And though the warrior was the only one left to stand against his many enemies, he was victorious."

"Ah," she smiled wide as she turned towards him, a powerful heat bathing her face as she realized her proximity to the general.

"From Duc, we learn…" he looked towards her as he finished the tail, his voice trailing off as his eyes met hers. Warmth crept over his face, flushing as his heart began beating faster. He could not bring himself to look away, lost in her beauty.

She simply stared, her eyes closing slowly as her face drew nearer to his, her inner self berating her loudly for being so forward. Her heart raced, her frame nearly shuddering as she leaned towards him.

For a moment, there was no thought. There was no impulse within him driving him to do that which he had dreamt of doing for so long; no fear of being too presumptuous with her. His mind fell silent, his body acting entirely of its own accord as he neared her.

A shiver ran through the two as their lips touched, hesitating for a brief instant before pressing against one another.

Her hand touched against the armor covering his chest, her head tilting slightly as she blushed, fearing her heart would escape her at any moment.

His hand lifted to her neck, his fingers brushing against it softly as he kissed her. He bathed in her tender affection, his spirit serene.

Their lips parted slowly, Xiu glancing up nervously for fear that she had gone too far.

Seung smiled gently, resting his forehead to hers as his face remained flushed.

She smiled back, closing her eyes as she rested against his chest, feeling the warmth of his arms wrapping around her.

The two held one another beneath the gaze of Hien, Tuan and Duc.

* * *

Liang stood before the door, terror gripping him as sweat trailed down his face.

Chin-Hwa and Gousaru's shouts had faded out, a tense silence filling Rou's estate. He stood poised before the door, unable to determine the soundness of the idea of opening it.

He lifted his hand, his fingers trembling slightly as they drew closer. The hulking figure of the spirit was still fresh in his mind, fear slowing his movements.

The others stared nervously, waiting for the messenger to ensure their safety.

Rou glared, silently furious at his hesitance. The movement of her fan was steady and quick, the quiet upsetting her.

The door burst open, Gang's foot smashing against it as the gruff bodyguard stormed in.

Startled, Liang nearly fell over.

Chin-Hwa followed after the old firebender, his eyes tense and fixed on his cousin. Wen Lan stood directly behind him, a look of suspicious anger filling her features.

"Ruffian!" Rou gasped, her hand lifting to her mouth in horror as the door crashed against the floor.

"Rou," Chin-Hwa interrupted her scolding, his hands poised at his sides. The sleeves of his robe hung idly, concealing his balled fists.

The room stared at the old noble, shocked that he had survived his encounter with the violent spirit. The inquiry and curiosity towards his expression caused them to delay their celebration of his victory.

"Hmm?" her eyebrow rose as she continued fanning herself, the fan now moving in irritation rather than fear.

"I ask that you explain to me the source of your recent profits," he answered quickly.

She tilted her head, a wry smirk spreading over her face. With a simple shrug she sighed, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, darling cousin. Trade secre-"

"You will tell me the source of these profits. Immediately," he commanded her firmly, his frame tightening.

The motion of her fan slowed, annoyed at her cousin's disrespect in her own home. Understanding her place in the hierarchy of the Yang estate, she heeded to his request.

"The profits come from my export of a particular product to local Earth Kingdom cities," she said flatly.

"What particular product?" there was a sharp emphasis on "particular product," his tone growing fierce.

"…A particular type of berry that grows in the local forests. Their succulent flavor has caused many local markets to regard them as a genuine delicacy." There was pride in her words as she boasted.

"The berries you've picked from the local forests…You are aware that they are the main source of nourishment to the local hog monkey population?"

"Of course." She stared at him curiously, wondering what had inspired him to pose such simple questions.

Gang's face tensed furiously, stepping towards the arrogant noble.

Chin-Hwa's arm shot up to stop him, his eyes narrow with anger.

The citizens of Wei Min stared, the old noble's manner inspiring a small degree of fright in them.

"You picked the forests clean, Rou." His voice was low, his frame tight as he held back a cascade of rage.

"Of course. You know as well as I do, cousin, that when one is sitting atop such a spectacular profit, they do not allow it to go to waste."

"And what of the hog monkeys?" Wen Lan countered sharply, stepping forward.

"What of them? Filthy little mongrels, the lot!" she scoffed, waving the fan as she turned her nose up at the thought of the little beasts.

"They're starving," the young noble's voice trailed off, practically whispering. The greed and wretchedness of Rou's words had awed her.

"For the better; soon enough they'll stop pestering those traveling to and from the village." She rested the edge of the fan to her chin pensively, smiling as an idea came to her. "Tourism will be sure to pic-"

"Enough!" Chin-Hwa's voice rang out through the room, piercing the walls and slipping into the night.

She sneered, staring at him with offense.

"For every hog monkey that has perished from starvation, Gousaru has claimed the life of one villager," he informed the room coldly, his gaze fixed on his cousin.

Shock filled the room, followed by low murmurs as they peered towards the old woman. Those who had lost family members to Gousaru stared with hate.

"…Unfortunate," she answered listlessly, fanning herself nervously as she felt the attention of the room fall upon her.

"Your actions brought the deaths of several villagers, Rou! Villagers who lived peacefully, doing nothing to merit the fate that befell them!" He stood angrily, fury guiding his words.

"I shall pay for the services of the deceased," she offered nonchalantly, her heart pounding faster as they kept staring.

"No!" he barked, nearly losing his composure as he stepped forward. "Had we not arrived, had we not stood against the spirit and found the source of his rage, he would have continued his rampage until the entire village had fallen to the same fate you forced upon his children!"

"Dear cousin, I humbly ask you recall whose home you stand in," she narrowed her eyes.

"I stand in the property of the Yang estate; my property," he glared, despising the arrogance in the words despite their necessity.

"Yes, but this particular branch of the Yang estate remains under my…"

"No longer," he interrupted her.

Her eyes went wide.

"You disregarded innocent creatures in your greed; when confronted you offered no apology! Even now, as I address your actions to you, in front of the very people they've affected, you insist instead on being treated with a respect you never earned!"

"What are you saying, darling cousin?" her words fumbled, her face growing pale beneath the thick layer of makeup.

"As of this moment, I relinquish your control of the Wei Min branch of the Yang estate." The command was cold and unforgiving, his face twisted with frustration.

"…No…" she shook her head from side to side slowly.

"As of this moment all transactions involved the berries of the forest are cancelled."

"I have buyers who have already paid for…"

"I will refund their money from my own pocket," he interjected coldly. "And shall see to it that the berries are returned to the forest, in order to revitalize the number of hog monkeys that remain. Following this, I will ensure that the Wei Min branch of the Yang estate is put to proper use." His gaze remained fixed upon her, his resolution unwavering.

Her arms fell limp, her face completely pale as she realized the gravity of the situation. In one fell swoop she had been stripped of her rank and pride.

"My instinct is to banish you from this place, but such is not my decision to make. I leave your fate in the hands of these villagers," he motioned his arm out towards the bodies filling the room. "Those who have suffered directly from your actions."

Horrified, she peered around the room.

Fury filled their eyes, approaching her with unparalleled rage as murmurs passed throughout the crowd.

"Kill her," the father of one of her greed's victims suggested.

"Sell her to the Fire Nation!" another yelled.

Liang stared, sorrow weighing his features.

"No," an old voice bellowed out.

The villagers turned towards him, curious as to who would stand in such a villain's defense.

Li Mei watched nervously as she helped the old man to stand.

"This woman brought suffering on Gousaru…And in his rage, he brought suffering upon us…" Zian started weakly. "Already so much pain has passed…We cannot continue this trend of vengeance."

The low whispers of the mob hinted at the grudging understanding of his point.

"She must be punished…But we must not give in to the temptation of blood…Rou shall answer for her crimes through imprisonment."

Quiet negotiation passed through the group, the villagers eventually submitting to the idea.

"You can't," Rou begged weakly, tears filling her eyes.

"Shut up," Gang grunted, his hand clamping both of her wrists behind her back.

"Unhand me!" she hissed, thrashing about in protest.

"No," he answered flatly.

"Take her to the local prison," Zian requested weakly, having little pity for one who demonstrated no regret in being responsible for the deaths of her peers, showing remorse only when she had been stripped of her wealth.

Wen Lan stared with a mix of disdain and fear. As she watched the villagers and Gang escort the woman away, she resolved to never fall victim to greed or competition, as she had.

The villagers hurried out behind them, their words of ridicule and insult sounding out through the night as they made their way towards the prison.

"It is over…?" Zian stepped towards the old noble, watching him.

"Yes, my friend," Chin-Hwa smiled softly, placing a hand gently upon his elder's shoulder.

"Gousaru…He is calm," he beamed.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And you…?"

Wen Lan stepped to her lord's side, looking towards him hopefully. She worried that the events would weigh upon him considerably.

Li Mei remained at Zian's side, ready to support the old man should he need assistance.

"Yes," Chin-Hwa answered serenely, gazing out towards the night. A great injustice had been corrected, his cousin's true nature exposed and dealt with. The savage spirit of Gousaru had been soothed. The only regret was that he could not prevent Rou's greed from affecting the villagers sooner, something that was impossible to correct now.

He stepped towards the entrance to the estate, passing the door that Gang had kicked in. He felt no pity for his cousin, her thriftless spending being a shameful blemish on the honor of his family's name for years.

Wen Lan stepped to his side, smiling as she looked towards him.

He smiled back, nodding before turning to face the forest.

The darkness of the night faded, light cascading over them as the dawn returned; triumphant.

* * *

The sound of battle filled the Howling Wind Pass.

The soldiers descended quickly, the earthbenders focusing as their feet tore into the mountain, hastening their approach.

"Hey," Ryoko grinned, staring eagerly towards the soldiers.

Koro gave no response, his grip on his katars growing firm.

"I'll make you a deal," she offered, her muscles tightening.

The old bandit glanced towards her.

Hon Yan's attention darted from soldier to soldier, determining quietly which would be the most sensible to attack.

Jung turned to the right.

"You gimme safe passage, I'll help you out of this." Her stance widened.

"You're in no position to bargain," he muttered flatly.

"Way I see it; you need some help right now." She tapped the edge of her sandal proudly against an unconscious bandit. "'Sides, I could get out of here any time I want, what with that barricade being down." She nodded slyly towards the pile of rocks that had once prevented their passage.

Koro glared.

The lieutenant gripped his pole arm, smirking as he glanced towards an incoming soldier.

The Demon remained still.

"…One night. At dawn, you're fair game," he grunted, turning back towards the attackers.

"Deal," she smirked.

The first earthbender kicked away from the slope, concentrating as he descended towards the teenager.

Hon Yan stepped forward, twisting his body to the right as the mighty pole arm slammed into the soldier's temple.

Seeing the Demon of War's back turned, a bandit rushed towards him, sword raised.

Jung thrust his elbow back into his assailant's throat, the trap a success.

Koro launched himself forward, his right katar stabbing down to deflect an incoming spear before slashing out against the owner's throat. His body maintained its momentum, spinning as the katars sliced across the chest of a Jade Scorpion.

The woman demonstrated her impatience the moment the deal was struck, hurrying towards the slope. Her feet pressed hard against it as she climbed, striking a fist out into a bandit's gut. She kicked hard against the rock, launching herself towards the opposite side to intercept another.

The pole arm cut through the air, blood trailing it as it moved from one opponent to another. The lieutenant slammed the weapon hard against the chest of a soldier, freezing as he noticed a nearby earthbender widening his stance.

Jung's fist slammed her against the soldier's jaw, knocking him aside before he could initiate the technique. He turned his attention quickly towards Hon Yan.

His eyes narrowed, aggravated by the notion of owing anything to his earlier opponent. With little time to dwell on the notion he moved into his next attack, the butt of his pole arm rocking against a bandit's throat.

The katars moved quickly, cutting through the flesh of one target after another.

In desperation, one of the bandits stabbed his sword fiercely towards the veteran bandit's gut.

Koro smirked, humored by the attack as it slid off of his do. The katars crossed one another rapidly, two scars crossing one another at the center of the bandit's face.

The warrior's foot slammed hard against the throat of a soldier, turning her body quickly as her right shield knocked another off balance. Her left fist followed, taking the attacker off of his feet.

She roared as she turned, her shield lashing out against another soldier's head. Stepping in quickly she offered a powerful head butt, dismissing the victorious aspirations of another.

"You," Hon Yan muttered as he neared the Demon. He whipped the pole arm out quickly, taking a bandit's feet out from under him.

Jung remained silent, grasping the wrist of a soldier before kneeing him in the gut.

"Cover me," he turned towards the slope of the pass, dropping his pole arm.

Curious as to the teenager's actions, the warrior peered over his shoulder. Resigning to the cooperation the battle had forced upon them, he heeded his former enemy's words. He stood behind him, intercepting each attacker as they approached.

Koro sneered nonchalantly, stabbing the katar into another bandit's throat. Even with the aid of the Earth Kingdom soldiers, the Jade Scorpions were pitiful. He stepped back quickly, barely dodging the attack of a muscular soldier.

Ryoko grinned, running along the side of the slope before launching herself towards the old bandit's assailant. Spinning quickly, she slammed her leg firmly against his neck.

The soldier grunted, glaring towards the woman. With tremendous force he brought down his hammer, roaring as it neared the ground.

She lifted both shields, meeting the strike head on.

The two stood poised against one another, the woman warrior grinning as she felt the tremendous force push down against her.

For a moment surprise overtook the soldier, the pressure of his attack decreasing slightly.

Ryoko took full advantage of it, pushing hard against the ground. As the weight of the hammer faded she stepped forward, launching her fist up against his jaw.

The soldier stumbled back, glaring as he gripped his bleeding mouth. He looked up just as her fist met with his eyes, entering into a fierce combination of punches.

Guang sneered, sweat coating his brow as he watched the battle ensue. His eyes went wide as he felt the earth move below him, taking him off balance.

Hon Yan clenched his teeth, frustrated that the move had not worked as well as he had planned. He maintained his stance, slamming his fist hard against the slope repeatedly.

The earth shook again, bringing the leader of the Jade Scorpions off of his feet.

Jung gave no ground, meeting each attacker with powerful technique, honed by experience. The enemy's numbers had dwindled considerably.

The old bandit cut towards the sky, blood trailing his katar as the soldier's chest tore open. He turned quickly, slightly surprised by the lack of opponents.

Ryoko grimaced, disappointed in the very same. She looked towards her student.

A film of sweat draped Hon Yan's arms as his fist slammed against the stone wall once more.

Guang had failed in his attempts to regain his footing, finally succumbing to the shaking earth beneath him. He fell off the ledge, his body slamming hard against the slope as it rolled towards the ground. Landing against the path, he sputtered for air.

His vision finally steadied, the blur revealing itself to be the sky. He breathed deep, pain coursing through him as he tried to move.

He took in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide as he recognized the figures above him.

The four warriors stood over the leader of the Jade Scorpions.

Koro glared maliciously.

Hon Yan smirked.

The cold mask of the Demon of War stared towards him.

"This'll be fun," Ryoko grinned.

Hon Yan is copyright Booter Freak. Thank you very much for granting me permission to use him!


	32. Chapter 32

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Observations

He had journeyed great distances, reviewing with silent focus each and every lesson the Fire Nation had imparted upon him in the art of stealth. It enabled him to maintain his vigilant watch of Li-Mei, his efforts thwarted only by his own sense of duty to disturb the treachery of two criminals.

A potent rage coursed through his every muscle as he stood against the Fire Nation, well aware that the firebending skills possessed by his opponents dwarfed his entirely. Yelling angrily to the smoke filled sky, he cut through them.

Beside his rival and mentor, he had stood against packs of bloodthirsty mercenaries as they tore towards the village of Bai-Jing. Each was met with an intense focus, the young firebender striking with a trained, careful precision.

These accolades did nothing to aid him in his current peril. An expression of chagrin decorated his face, his body coated in a fine film of anxiety.

Being the youngest of his family, Shui knew little on the subject of children. He had started their search standing in front of her, realizing quickly the flaw in this strategy. If Ahnah were to wander away or become lost, he would have no way of knowing without peering back to check on her every other moment. He slowed his pace, moving behind her to ensure that the child was safe during their quest to find her fellow travelers. Moments later a sudden clarity befell him, realizing this tactic to be just as flawed as the first. The little water tribe girl glanced back uneasily at intervals, revealing her fright at not being able to see the teenager she had only just met.

The young firebender stepped beside her, matching his pace in an attempt to compromise. His tense expression remained, maintaining a constant search for whoever she had come to the forest with.

Ahnah gasped softly, hurrying with as much speed as her short legs would allow her to a nearby tree.

Shui watched her, his eyes trailing quickly towards the source of her fear.

In the distance was Bo, sitting rigidly at the center of the clearing as he soaked in the soft warmth of the setting sun. He had cleared his thoughts, his mind and body so still that he could nearly feel the gentle weight of the sunlight touching against his clothing.

"Sifu Bo," his pupil whispered hesitantly, understanding the importance of daily meditation.

The old firebender's eyelids parted, turning his head slowly to meet his student's attention. His gaze stopped on a distant tree, a small girl peering out curiously from behind. Realizing he had seen her, she disappeared behind it quickly.

Recognizing that his mentor had spotted the girl behind her hiding spot, Shui motioned his head towards her. "I found her in the forest; she's been separated from whoever she had been traveling with."

Bo stood slowly, staring towards the tree. It was plain to see that she was a timid creature, likely to shrink away from him should he approach her. His mouth lifted in a tender smile as the gentle fires of his memory birthed a bright spark of idea.

Ahnah shivered behind the tree, the presence of another stranger furthering her fright. She looked up towards the forest, wondering if she should perhaps run away. The thought was interrupted suddenly as something bright passed her, a tiny squeal of surprise escaping her as she ducked back.

The fire butterfly flapped its wings with a soft silence, trailing away from her before crossing to the other side of the tree.

The little girl stared wondrously, having never seen such a creature before. A sudden levity came over her, the tension that fear had littered her tiny frame with disappearing as she focused upon the butterfly. Her hands pressed against the tree softly, gazing out carefully as she watched it fly towards the old stranger.

Bo maintained a careful movement with his right hand, smiling as he lifted his left to the air before him. The fire butterfly perched atop his extended finger, resting there.

His pupil remained near the tree, smiling as he watched the old firebender's technique. He had never been witness to such a precise and gentle display of firebending.

She stepped out from behind the tree, a slight apprehension holding her back as she stared curiously towards the old man and his pet butterfly.

With a gentle smile he brought himself to a knee, his left hand extending slightly to offer the child a better look at the creature.

Ahnah motioned towards him carefully, her attention darting back and forth from the butterfly to its keeper. She stopped a few paces from him, her gaze fixed upon him for fear that he should do any one of the things her older sister had warned her strangers might do to.

"My name is Bo," he started quietly, his hand motioning once more as the butterfly flittered towards her gently.

She watched the wondrous creature as it moved towards her, her eyes moving quickly towards the old man once more. With no other method of gauging the harmlessness of the stranger, she peered back towards Shui.

Caught off guard, the teenager nodded quickly to vouch for his mentor's integrity.

"I…I'm Ahnah…" she whispered nervously.

"That is a beautiful name. Are you from the Water Tribe, Ahnah?" he motioned his hand tenderly as the fire butterfly began moving between them in slow circles.

She nodded, her eyes glancing towards the butterfly as her mind permit her body to ease slightly.

"Would you like for us to help you find them?" in studying her clothes he had guessed her family to be travelers, assuming them to be at least somewhat close and most likely in search of her.

Ahnah nodded once more, quietly adding the word her sister had taught her to always say when requesting something. "…Please."

Bo nodded, his hands slowing as the butterfly disappeared, a faint wisp of smoke fading into the air between them. Rising to his feet, he stepped to her side.

She stared up towards him, the old man's tender smile permitting her body to relax a bit further.

"Please, lead on. I'm sure we will find them very soon," he insisted to the little girl.

The little girl nodded once more, stepping forward as Bo remained at her side.

The old firebender looked up towards his student, nodding slowly. The movement conveyed an approval of Shui's actions, happy that the teenager had demonstrated kindness enough to offer help to one who needed it.

Time and interaction had enabled him to comprehend the things Bo communicated, ignorant only to the more subtle innuendos. Understanding his master's message, he smiled with quiet pride.

The three pressed on, the orange glow of the sunset flooding the forest around them.

* * *

Yakone remained poised at the telescope, his frame rigid with concentration as he maintained his watch.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers that had escorted Seung from the Kun Valley crowded around him.

"Oh c'mon!" the waterbender growled slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" One of the soldiers asked, attempting to nudge between two others for a look into the telescope.

"What happened?" another questioned quickly.

"They kissed," the teenager sneered.

A collective howl of pride erupted among the soldiers, some laughing joyfully as others shoved excitedly towards the telescope in an attempt to see.

"Finally!" one called out, having been with the general the first time he had met Xiu.

"Yeah, geez. Figured they were gonna spend the rest of their lives bein' all blushy-blushy with each other," another laughed.

"Ha ha, maybe they'll still be that way," one of the others noted while glancing into the telescope.

"Who had tonight?" Yakone maintained his grimace as he fished through his pouch, the soldiers debating the topic merrily.

"I did," Aiguo grinned triumphantly, his palm open before the other takers. The others tossed their coins to him happily, happy for their superior. He laughed as the waterbender grudgingly parted with the amount they had agreed upon.

"You got lucky," the teenager growled, making his way towards the edge of the wall.

"A drink to general Seung!" one called out, the others cheering the motion.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to be on patrol?" Aiguo's eyebrow rose up.

"Hey, hey. This is more important," another reassured him, patting his shoulder.

The soldiers laughed heartily, toasting to the general and Xiu.

Leaning over the side, Yakone looked out towards Seung and Xiu in the distance. The two were nothing more than ants without the telescope to aid him, yet the teenager could not help but smile at the expression of content he had seen on their faces moments prior.

* * *

"Cancel all work pertaining to the koi pond. There is already one near the entrance and another in the garden, I don't see the point in adding a third," Chin-Hwa instructed carefully, stroking his beard as he contemplated the fate of what had been his cousin's mansion.

"And the statue, sir?" the foreman asked calmly. Rou's vanity had brought him a heavy profit recently, one tainted by blood and greed. He was more than happy to drop these projects, each reminding him of the suffering of his fellow villagers.

"What is it a statue of?" the old noble asked curiously.

"Rou," sir.

"Of course," he sighed. "How far is it from completion?"

"Haven't started on it yet, sir."

"And I ask that you never do," Chin-Hwa nodded.

"Would you like a refund on it, s…"

"No," his head motioned solemnly from side to side as he refused the offer. "I suspect that there will be some level of construction necessary to render this establishment suitable for whatever purpose it is assigned. Seeing the work you have done here thus far, I would like very much to enlist your services for said projects. Please draw whatever money is necessary for such from the payment made on the construction of the statue. If there is any difference, I will gladly pay it."

"Yes sir," he nodded, bowing respectfully. The deal was a fair one, offering him the opportunity to transform the former home of "Greedy Rou," as she had come to be known, into something that would redeem the work he had invested into it.

The old noble returned the bow, glancing over his shoulder as a voice called his attention.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Wen Lan greeted him, holding several sheets of paper. Each was decorated with careful calculations.

"Wen Lan," he smiled towards his protégé, nodding his head in greeting. "Have you made progress?"

"I believe I have finished," she bowed respectfully, politely offering the papers. She had been asked to review how much debt Rou had accumulated in her thriftless spending, and how much could be dealt with by using the profits she had gained in her personal trade.

He lifted the paper towards him, taking a moment to understand what each number represented.

"I nearly forgot to include the half payments given by her buyers," she noted with slight embarrassment. "I believe she intended to use the payments made to begin construction of the aviary she had mentioned. If I am correct, we will only owe a small amount on her behalf, before adding the cost of delivering the money to her formers clients."

"It is still a small amount," he exhaled with gentle relief, grateful that she had spent money that she actually had, rather than accumulate debt. Handing the papers back to his successor, he resumed his study of the estate.

"Have you given any further thought to what will become of it?" she watched him study the room, looking out towards the lavish curtains that had once concealed her lord's cousin.

"I have. Yet every idea I have for it is dismissed by its physical appearance. It is simply too lavish," his eyes narrowed with a slight frustration, hoping to find some use for that which Rou had wasted money on, rather than spend even more to have it removed.

Wen Lan nodded, surveying the room once more. She had always admired her lord's disdain for flagrant displays of ones own personal wealth. Out of curiosity, she traced her memories to the last time she had seen an establishment so ornately decorated. Her eyes went wide as a memory surfaced.

"My lord?" her gaze locked on him, her face a mix of shock and wonder that the idea had not occurred to either of them sooner.

"Yes?"

"…An inn?" she asked curiously, worrying that he had already come across and dismissed the notion.

The old noble froze, staring at her. He looked to his right, his body turning as he scanned the room. His attention turned towards the entrance, his eyes piercing through the air as he reviewed the layout of the building in his head.

"…An inn," he stated softly, his head nodding up and down as his mouth lifted into a smile.

She stared, unsure as to what was passing through her lord's head.

"Wen Lan," he looked towards her, beaming. "It is perfect. If we were to make this any other sort of establishment, the villagers would avoid it for the memories it holds…"

"…But a tourist has no knowledge of such, and would pay to rest in such luxury," she smiled as she finished the thought, relieved that her idea had met with approval.

"Precisely, my dear!" he took her hands carefully so as not to disturb the papers resting in them. "However," he glanced up as he contemplated another issue. "We would have to find someone to operate and maintain such a place."

"Yes," the young noble nodded. "Yet you know many in this village, I am sure there is at least one among them who would be glad for such an opportunity.

"Yes," he nodded softly as he peered out the door.

Two workers sat at the edge of the koi pond, catching their breath as the sweat birthed by a hard day's work coated their bodies. In the distance stood a familiar figure, still toiling to complete the task that lie before him.

Liang watched his work with an intense focus, his shirt drenched in sweat. Undaunted, he pressed on in his task.

"Yes," Chin-Hwa smiled tenderly as he nodded once more. "But there is one in particular that I have in mind."

* * *

"There y'go! Feelin' better already!" Gang laughed as Boots licked his hand clean of a papaya he had been holding only moments earlier.

"Such a powerful creature," Zian nodded merrily, standing near the wall to what had been Rou's estate. Sections of the wall and the building opposite still displayed scars from the fight with Gousaru.

"It's 'cause he's got such a thick skull!" the old firebender boasted, petting the komodo rhino.

"Just like his owner," Li Mei joked lightly, smiling as she continued treating Bolin's wounds.

The teenager smiled, making every effort not to wince or release any hint of pain in front of the girl. The fight with Gousaru had left him hurt, but not nearly so much so that his condition was critical. Specks of blood decorated the wall where his face had hit it.

"Hey, Li Mei!" Gang called out to her, feeding the beast another papaya.

"Whoops," she glanced towards him, assuming he had heard her comment.

"Can you give a rhino sake?" The events of Wei Min had delayed his bet with Chin-Hwa, the peace surrounding them permitting him to finally settle the matter.

"…What?" she furrowed her brow, her hand slowing as she traced a cloth gently over a bit of blood protruding from a cut near Bolin's eye.

"Rhinos. Can you give 'em sake? That's fine, right?" he fished a jug of the liquid out from his pouch.

"What? No! You can't give animals alcohol!" she protested.

"Sure you can!" he argued, disliking the fact that her decision would allow Chin-Hwa to come out the victor.

"No, it's terrible for them, what are you…!?" Li Mei's eyes went wide as she watched the old bodyguard pop off the top of the jug.

"Settlin' this once and for all!" he offered the sake to Boots, who sniffed at it curiously.

"You can't!"

"It's for science!" he argued.

Boots took the jug in his mouth, chewing at it. Bits of ceramic fell to the ground, sake raining from the jaws of the beast. The rhino snorted roughly as the flavor set in, prodding his front horn gently against Gang in the hopes of getting more.

"Ha ha, see?!" he grinned triumphantly. "He likes it!"

"Old fool!" Li Mei scolded him, frowning as she turned her attention back towards Bolin.

Zian laughed lightly, glad to have the company of such lively spirits. He made his way slowly towards his grandson, his cane tapping against the ground softly with each careful step.

"You are very lucky," the elder nodded towards the teenager with tender pride.

"Thank you, grandfather." There was some degree of relief in this, grateful that he was wrong in the assumption that his grandfather would be ashamed of such bold and reckless actions.

The young girl smiled as she continued treating Bolin's face, spots of red staining the cloth. She was impressed that he hadn't sustained further wounds at the hands of the spirit.

"And now you have a beautiful young girl treating your wounds," he nodded happily towards Li Mei.

The girl laughed, blushing at his compliment. "No no, I've already finished treating everyone else; I feel so guilty that it took me so long to begin treat…" she turned her attention back towards Bolin to offer a proper apology, her sentence disrupted by the teenager's gaze.

He glanced aside, blushing deeper at the realization that his face had become flushed.

She nervously lifted the cloth back to his face, treating the remaining injuries. She had been so focused on each cut that she had not noticed until that moment the handsome quality of his face.

Zian smiled softly, the sort of smile that is gained through years of increasing one's perception of the subtle actions others engage in. A smile of understanding.

Gang was oblivious to the matter, laughing wildly at Boot's sudden fascination with sake.

* * *

"Go, go, go, go!" the bandits chanted, forming a tight knit circle around the fire. The yelling broke into a sudden roar, some impressed by the outcome.

Ryoko slammed the cup down in front of her, grinning as she looked up towards her opponent.

The bandit threw the cup against a nearby rock, the remaining liquid splashing against the soft earth near the campfire. Tossing a few coins down he stormed off, infuriated.

"Who's next?" the warrior smirked as she drew a thin stick from the fire, using it to light her pipe. With a quick movement of the wrist she tossed the twig back from whence it came.

"Me!" one of the older bandits laughed, sitting across from her. He watched her with a careful smile, monitoring her for any form of treachery in their contest.

She stared back, grinning as she moved her eyebrows up and down to throw her opponent off.

The boisterous laughter of the circle rose back up, their cries filling the mountain air. Ryoko had taken careful measures to avoid animosity between the bandits and the woman who thrashed them. The careful method was one she had practiced on many adventures prior; she found a merchant carrying food and drink through the pass and grabbed some of it.

Jung sat a distance from the fire, his gaze fixed on the stars above. It had been a long time since he had ventured away from Bai-Jing, the night giving him the opportunity to see the sky from another perspective. He noted the familiar stars, finding them to be far from where he had grown accustomed to seeing them. The cool air brushed against his skin, the distant light of the fire giving subtle warmth to his right side as stars he hadn't seen in a long time reintroduced themselves.

"Hmph," a gruff voice sounded behind him, powerful footsteps moving closer.

He peered over his shoulder, recognizing the leader of the bandits.

Koro grimaced disapprovingly towards the fire, annoyed not only at the fact that his subordinates had taken to the enemy had had reached a stalemate with, but also that her peace offering to them forced patrol duty upon him. He knew all too well that he couldn't trust one of his men to keep a keen eye on things if they knew that food and drinks were waiting for him back at the camp.

"That partner of yours, she's infuriating." Koro glared towards the fire.

The Demon said nothing, smiling beneath the mask.

"Why aren't you over there?" the veteran bandit peered towards him, deeming quiet enemies the most dangerous sort.

"I don't drink."

"…Hmm," he turned his attention back towards the fire, surprised by the answer. "Me either."

The space between the two fell quiet, the crackling of the campfire and roar of the bandits carrying over the mountains.

"Listen," Koro cut through the silence as if he plunged his katar into it. "The only reason I'm not gutting you right now is because of the deal we made. Sleep with one eye open," he warned roughly. "If I find either of you here at dawn, I'm claiming the price on your heads."

"Understood." He simply stared forward, well aware of the terms of their agreement.

"Good," Koro muttered, making his way towards his tent.

Jung looked back towards the sky, recalling the nights that followed each of Wen Lan's visits when he lived in the mountains near the Kun Valley. In the wake of her company, the stars held a unique brightness. His thoughts drifted to her with tender affection, smiling beneath the mask as he recalled her touch, her voice, her smile.

Hon Yan sat away from the fire, his body turned slightly towards it at an angle that would enable him to monitor both the Demon and Ryoko. In his hands rested a scroll he had liberated from a small unit of scholars, one of many. He reviewed its contents carefully between glances, taking the opportunity to further his knowledge. Knowledge that could be used to his advantage later on.

"Ha!" Ryoko laughed, walking away from the campfire with an impressive handful of coins. She tossed the cup over her shoulder, paying no mind to where it landed as she approached the lieutenant, sliding the coins into a small pouch. "I'm takin' a break!" she grinned as she sat down beside him, inhaling gently from the tip of her pipe.

His eyes narrowed, suspicious of her sudden approach. His hands grew tight on the ends of the scroll as he peered to the side, watching her carefully while attempting to conceal such.

A perplexed look weighed at her face, tilting her head to the side as she read over the teenager's shoulder.

Annoyed by the motion, Hon Yan turned his body slightly away from her while maintaining a steady vigilance.

"Pfft. Not very social, are you?" she glanced sidelong at him, her right hand resting beneath her pipe as she leaned back, her left hand pressing against the ground behind her to support her weight.

Seeing no need to respond, he remained motionless. His hands moved carefully to adjust the scroll, hoping to give the illusion that he was ignoring her. If she were plotting any sort of move against him, such an opportunity would tempt her into it.

Ryoko drew the pipe from her mouth, blowing a thin stream of smoke skyward. Grinning, she blew the last remaining wisp of smoke towards his ear.

"Don't try being sly with me, kid." She warned smugly.

Hon Yan silently acknowledged the soundness of his decision not to engage her when the smoke hit his face. Where he had attempted to bait her into trying something, she had countered by setting a trap of her own. Any unwarranted move against her would infringe upon the deal she had struck with the old man. If such were the case, he would have to face Koro. Something he wasn't prepared for.

Yet.

"See, this is why I don't like cities," she nodded her head towards the skyline before them. "Lanterns all over the place. Makes it hard t'see the stars. Plus, buildings get in the way. You have to move around if you want to see everything"

Unable to fathom her sudden change of topic, he continued monitoring her out of the corner of his eye. His hands maintained their steady movement, now hoping to give the illusion of ignoring her so that she may leave him be.

"I always liked the stars," she smiled. "I get annoyed at night if I can't see 'em while I'm resting."

The teenager analyzed her words, trying to find some point to them.

"Still, cities're nice. I mean, great food, good people. Plus, you can check in and see what your bounty's up to," she grinned, treating the matter as if it were a little game. "But no stars."

His eyes glanced towards the scroll, irritated that he had invested any attention into the prattle of some woman.

"It'd be great, though. If you could have a city and the stars." She trailed off, staring forward. Grinning, she leaned her upper body forward, her arms folding over her knees as she looked towards him. "I'd give up both these shields for that," she laughed. Ryoko understood all too well that her shields would fetch high prices in particular circles.

He glanced towards the Demon to ensure that she wasn't merely distracting him in the interest of some greater scheme. Seeing no motion on his part, he glanced suspiciously towards her.

"How about you, punk? What would you give up, if someone offered you somethin' wonderful?"

Hon Yan had remained silent as she rambled on; an expression of disdain filling his face as he stared towards her.

"…They say this world is a place of give and take," he began. "I have never seen the benefit, or felt the pleasure of giving…" he stood slowly, staring down towards her with a mix of contempt and confidence.

Ryoko's eyebrow rose as she watched him stand.

"So I take." He glared down at her. "Everything."

She inhaled slowly from her pipe, unsure as to whether to treat his statement with pity or sorrow.

He glared over his shoulder as he walked away from her. Finding another spot to monitor the two from he sat back down, facing towards her to convey that his only reason for moving had been to escape her useless banter.

The warrior breathed out sharply through her nose, smoke escaping in thin streams from her nostrils before dissipating in the night. Standing slowly, she glanced over her shoulder towards the fire, still raging as the bandits laughed and cried out. Motionless, she peered back towards the lieutenant.

"People who deal in 'everythings' have only that t'lose." With that she turned, making her way back towards the fire. Her smile returned to her as she felt its intensity grow, elbowing her way back into the contest she had left a short while ago.

Hon Yan stared carefully towards the fire, maintaining his vigilant watch of the two.

Hon Yan is copyright Booter Freak. Thank you very much for granting me permission to use him!


	33. Chapter 33

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Paths to Bai-Jing

"Lieutenant," he grinned as he approached his subordinate, his hand tightly gripping a scroll.

"Admiral Kano!" Norio stood at nervous attention.

Kano's psychotic and destructive manner made him a man to be feared, especially to those working below him. Yet in knowing the admiral longer than most, Norio had been given the uncommon opportunity to understand his superior's typical mannerisms. Since he had received word of Kazuki's defeat in Bai-Jing, he had become withdrawn and quiet.

It was terrifying.

"I have a special task for you!" he smiled, lifting the scroll. "You must enlist your fastest messenger, and see to it that this parchment is delivered safely to Bai-Jing!"

"B…Bai-Jing, sir?" the sudden change in demeanor had taken Norio off guard, the intended destination of the document astounding him.

"Of course! I awoke this morning to discover a glorious day, one that I felt I should utilize as best I could! And so, I have prepared this message for the dear general Seung!" There was an unsettling levity in his tone.

"Are you sure this won't be breaching your orders to avoid the Kun valley, sir…?" Norio's voice shrunk as he reached the end of the inquiry, realizing it could potentially incite the admiral's notorious rage.

"Ah, and how would it do such? I'm merely sending a letter to a dear friend; and I hardly think that such communication would relate to warfare. Besides," he grinned as he drew closer to his subordinate, leaning in.

Norio's body tensed worriedly.

"The only way the Fire Lord would frown on it, is if he were to know of the scroll's existence. But that has no chance of happening, does it lieutenant?" his grin spread wider, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course not, sir," he stammered.

"Wonderful!" Kano stood upright, turning as he made his way back from whence he came. "Please be sure it's handled with the most delicate care! I would not want to give the dear general the impression that the Fire Nation cannot properly and safely deliver a message!"

"Yes sir," his lieutenant watched him leave; looking down at the scroll only after the admiral had turned the corner. In impressive, careful handwriting, a single line was written.

Norio stared curiously at the line, confused. It listed a date, yet not the current one. His suspicion that it was the presumed date of delivery was soon dismissed, the line written far beyond the amount of time it would take even the slowest messenger.

The soldier's eyes went wide as he realized the true nature of the writing.

The date that Kano would lead his assault.

* * *

By the banks of the river nearest the Kun valley rested a tree, its delicate branches moved only by traces of gentle wind flowing between the numerous trees of the forest.

On the smallest branch of the tree a leaf had blossomed, so tiny and sickly that by all appearance it seemed to live in shame of the thicker, suppler leaves of the tree. The warm sun of the spring had offered nourishment to the leaf, the offer thwarted by the lush branches directly above it.

The fleeting sunlight touched tenderly against the leaf for the first time, the leaves that had once stood as an obstacle cleared away. The bark above the small branch had been stripped away, floating swiftly down the river as the current grasped it.

The culprit, the bowsprit of a ravaged vessel, rest heavily on the shore near the tree.

Shui brushed aside a low hanging tree limb, drawing to a halt so as to hold it out of Ahnah and Bo's path.

The old man nodded gratefully, the child next to him lowering her head instinctively as they passed beneath the branch.

The three had walked in silence, each maintaining careful watch for any hint as to where the child's family or traveling companions may be. The orange light that had washed over the forest had faded into soft twilight, the nearly inaudible call of harmless nocturnal animals in the distance passing between the trees. The far off sound of flowing water signaled that they had neared the river.

The old firebender's eyes narrowed slightly as he recognized a large shape near the water's edge. A ship had landed, its origin indiscernible from such a distance.

Ahnah observed the very same, scampering towards the wreck with as much speed as she could muster.

"Wait!" Shui lifted his hand, the girl startling him as she hurried away. His legs moved quickly, carrying him forward a few paces before drawing to a halt. The teenager stepped slowly towards the boat, squinting slightly as he studied the scene before them.

Even without the massive damage it had sustained, the ship carried its age and wear obviously. Scorch marks stained its side, sections of it smashed in from what could only be catapult fire. Its sails were beyond repair, sections of the mass bearing slash marks as the cloth smoldered.

The cargo of the ship had been stacked cautiously on the riverbank, supplies from a fractured barrel littering a small section of the ground. A pile of clothing had been set against a stack of crates. No crew member was within sight, the area devoid of all life save the three.

The child hurried towards the clothing, her every step communicating a great worry.

Shui's eyes went wide, realizing the pile of clothing to be more than he had anticipated.

"Papa!" Ahnah cried out, sobbing with a mix of worry and relief at having found him. Her arms wrapped around his chest, body trembling slightly as a pained grunt escaped him.

His hand rose slowly, shivering as he pressed it to her back to return the affection.

Finally recognizing the features of the ship, Bo began peering to either side. Silently he searched the trees for any sound or sign of activity.

The young firebender started forward, realizing from the hastily applied bandages and slurred movements that the man had sustained injuries. His pace slowed as he neared Ahnah, a nearly intangible pain echoing through him as he watched her cry and grasp at the man. Lifting his hand, he motioned towards her in an attempt to draw her away from him for fear of disturbing any of the wounds.

"Get away from them!" a voice shrieked from above.

Bo's body tensed, the sound of disturbed brush ringing out behind him.

Shui's eyes went wide as he stared skyward, the figure staring down hatefully as it perched atop the deck rail. It leapt towards him, a glimmer of twilight washing off of the assailant's sword as it slid quickly from it's sheathe. The movement was rapid, leaving the teenager no opportunity to discern any of his attacker's features.

The old firebender turned, crouching as he stepped in to greet an opponent. His leg swept forward, his arm lashing out over the enemy's head before pulling back. In one swift movement, the assailant fumbled towards the ground.

Cursing his luck, he darted back quickly to avoid the fierce movement of the sword. He knew well enough to avoid revealing his capacity for firebending needlessly within the Earth Kingdom, the fact limiting considerably his potential to properly counter his opponent.

The figure landed directly between Ahnah and Shui, tearing towards him with a powerful series of strikes.

A second condemnation of his own luck passed through his mind, realizing his axe to still be in the village. Evading each strike barely, he clenched his teeth as the edge of the blade riddled his clothing with small cuts.

Bo turned his upper body, his right hand grasping the wrist of another attacker. His right foot kicked against the enemy's ankle, his right arm swinging up as the assailant fell to the ground. Dodging another strike, his body moved with a fluid grace.

Shui's attacker lashed out once more, crying out as the sword faltered, the tip falling against the ground.

The young firebender slowed to a halt, taking the opportunity to study his enemy.

Her Water Tribe heritage was made obvious by her complexion, darkened slightly by so much time at sea. Her hair stopped at her shoulders, unkempt and stringy, hardened slightly by the salt of the ocean water. The clothing she wore was simple yet displayed a remarkable durability, each demonstrating an obvious wear to them. A pair of simple cropped pants covered her legs, an open dark vest resting over her chest, concealed in thick bandages. A dark bracer covered each of her wrists, two silver studs piercing her left ear. Her eyes were dark, staring angrily towards the intruder.

A small spot of blood penetrated through a hastily applied bandage just above her cloth belt, revealing the cause of the pause in her attack.

The old firebender continued to meet each attack, consciously concealing his firebending as he brought each opponent to the ground. Bringing the last enemy in sight off of his feet, he looked up towards his pupil and the assailant.

The girl glared, her grasp on the sword tightening.

Shui stepped back cautiously into a stance, finally understanding the scenario before him.

"Pirates," he muttered grimly.

* * *

"…Route is longer, yet it allows you to cross through sergeant Teng's territory. You will be able to restock your supplies there and perhaps enlist further aid in your coming battle with the admiral," Chul traced his finger over the map as he explained.

"I see. Thank you for consideration, general Chul." Seung offered a deep bow, any traces of disappointment in the prior day's meeting washed away by the touch of Xiu's lips against his.

Soldiers shuffled around them, tying the supplies carefully to the ostrich horses, Kyo shifting nervously as strangers secured packs and bundles to his sides.

Yakone lifted a hand to the beast's neck, his touch reassuring the creature that no harm would come to it.

"Please general Seung, your gratitude is unnecessary. I only wish that I could offer more to you in Bai-Jing's time of need." An underlying disappointment weighed at his words. Chul genuinely admired the young general, consistently impressed by his hard work and dedication. It had made his inability to aid the valley harder to tolerate.

"There is nothing to apologize for, general. I understand that the decision has been made in the interest of the Earth Kingdom. I will work hard to develop a proper strategy utilizing what forces I have."

Xiu stood a few paces from Yakone and Kyo, grinning as she exchanged the hats she had crafted on their journey for a considerable profit. The base had afforded her a considerable opportunity: Living entirely within its walls, the soldiers had little to spend their money on. With minimal civilian contact, a woman selling potential souvenirs for loved ones proved to be a rare opportunity worth investing in.

"I wish you the best of luck in whatever may lie ahead of you," the elder general bowed, grateful for the understanding manner in which Seung had greeted the matter.

"I wish to you the very same," Seung returned with a bow of equal depth. "May our cross paths again."

"I am certain they shall," he nodded encouragingly.

With that the young general stepped back, turning towards his party.

"Finally," Yakone muttered as the earthbender approached. He could never quite understand how a goodbye could possibly take so long. "Hey, you almost done?!" he called out to Xiu.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," she muttered dismissively to the impatient waterbender, stuffing the last of her profits into her pouch. She hurried past a pair of armored ostrich horses, gripping the strap of her bag as she drew closer.

The general stood beside Kyo, smiling gently as she drew closer. He placed his left hand upon the creature's neck, offering his right to Xiu to help her onto the mount..

Subtle warmth grew in her cheeks as she took his hand, the two still fairly timid in the presence of one another. The kiss had done little to dismiss such, instead filling each with a tender confidence in the knowledge that their feelings for one another were mutual.

The corner of Yakone's mouth lifted in a smirk, his arms folding as he quietly regarded the two as being ridiculous.

The soldiers grinned.

"Where to, then?" the teenager glanced towards the earthbender.

"East," Seung answered, breaking into a steady pace as he led the group towards the entrance of the great base.

The group pressed forward, the sunlight raining down warmly upon them as the grand stone gate before them split, dividing as squads of earthbenders to either side stood with powerful stances, guiding the earthen slabs to a position that would allow the general passage.

As they left the fortress the horizon welcomed them, the distant mountains reaching like fingers towards the thin clouds painting the sky.

* * *

"Like this?" Gang's eyebrows furrowed with an expression of puzzled uncertainty.

"No no, don't just hold him with one hand!" Li Mei scolded, lifting her hands to correct his form.

The infant hog monkey in the old bodyguard's hand kicked its tiny legs in the air, the firebender leaning forward to allow the young girl to show him the proper method.

"You have to hold him like a baby, and give him the berries one by one." Smiling, she moved the tiny creature into the proper position.

The clearing Gousaru had led them to a few nights earlier was now bustling with life, villagers gathered in an effort to help revitalize the hog monkeys that had suffered Rou's greed. Baskets of the precious berries lined the edge, citizens taking handfuls to feed the small creatures.

Bolin held the creature carefully, smiling as his grandfather offered it berries. All his wounds seemed to have been healing properly, save a barely noticeable scar lining the bridge of his nose.

"How's he supposed to get strong eating one at a time? He needs a healthy appetite!" Gang grinned as he placed a berry near the creature's mouth.

It brought its hands up excitedly, resting them softly on the firebender's hands as it tried to clutch the tiny fruit. Juices dripped messily upon its snout as it devoured the berry.

"Just one!" she narrowed her eyes, lifting a finger to warn him. "And don't you give any of them alcohol or something weird!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted, offering the creature to Li Mei to prevent her from needlessly fretting.

Taking the infant hog monkey in her arms, she turned towards Bolin and Zian. She blushed softly as she approached the two.

Noticing the corners of his elder's mouth lifting into a smile, the teenager turned. His body froze, his eyes widening slightly as he watched the girl approach.

"Bolin," she smiled excitedly as she lifted the creature slightly, her words taking form without her mind's consent. "Did you know that even though the hog monkeys like these berries, it's not their favorite food?"

The teenager stared. Regardless of what subject the girl had approached him with, the result would have been entirely the same.

"Their favorite food is actually bananas, but not many grow in this area of the Earth Kingdom. I also heard that they like mangos, but I don't think that those grow in this area either." Li Mei had spent the prior day asking the older women of the village about the hog monkeys, hoping to gain knowledge of something pertinent to the region as to perhaps impress the teenager with. Each of the subjects found themselves in a continuous chain of facts and hearsay as the girl attempted to make conversation.

Bolin stood overwhelmed, entirely unaware of how to handle the situation. He had been certain that she wanted nothing to do with him after he had stared so foolishly at her as she addressed his wounds, her conversation with him now leaving him utterly speechless, unable to fathom a proper response.

His silence inspired further unease in her, the nervousness leading her to speak with a greater speed and wider variety of topics, some deviating considerably from relevance.

Gang smirked, fully recognizing the situation before him as another hog monkey trotted towards him, seeing the berries in his palm. Tossing them towards the creature he started towards the young girl.

"…And I'm sure that a cat owl doesn't always have to land on its feet, it might not if it suddenly couldn't fly and was really surprised when it fell, but I've never seen it happen. What do you think, Bolin…?" Unable to grasp any other subjects of discussion, she resorted to a different tactic: Posing a question to Bolin in order to get some form of response.

Taken completely off guard, the boy stammered.

"…I…Have to…Go. Now…?" He stared slightly, nodding his head softly as his mind clamored as to why his mouth would choose such a foolish sentence, when it was entirely untrue. Turning, he awkwardly stepped away.

"Ah, sure…" Li Mei nodded as he walked away, sighing when he had moved just out of earshot. She looked towards the ground, scolding herself silently for letting her words wander without some form of guidance from her mind. She looked up, startled slightly as a hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Hey," Gang whispered, looking towards the tree the hog monkeys had previously been hidden under. "I think lady Wen Lan needs help with that thing. She might be holding it wrong."

Li Mei looked curiously up towards the old firebender. Her attention turned towards her friend, a hog monkey sitting awkwardly on her arm. She smiled, the disappointment lifting temporarily as she made her way towards the young noble.

"Heh," Gang smirked as he watched her walk further into the clearing, stepping towards the elder of the village.

"My grandson is not used to girls talking to him," Zian chuckled as he stepped towards the old firebender, his cane pressing firm against the ground.

"Yeah. If she really likes him, he'll come around. She doesn't give up on things." He grinned as he recalled Yakone complaining about the very same trait weeks earlier.

"I think that is an admirable quality," the elder nodded his head.

Gang nodded as a quiet passed between the two, the sound of the hog monkeys and villagers sifting through the air.

"Have they been friends long?" the elder asked, watching as Wen Lan mimicked Li Mei's movements to better hold the little beast.

"Since she could walk," he nodded towards the younger. "Lady Wen Lan's watched out for that family as best she can," he smirked, always happy to list off any example of his lady's kindness.

"I think she will make a very good mother," Zian observed suddenly with a smile.

The old bodyguard stared at the elder, taken off guard by the sudden comment. His mouth opened to respond, his eyes peering back towards his lady.

In the distance Wen Lan smiled, laughing lightly as she cradled the tiny creature in her arms while Li Mei offered it berries.

Before he could offer the answer his mouth closed, spreading into a gentle smile as he watched her hold the hog monkey. His heart knew better than to deny the observation.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Probably."

The two men stood there, smiling as the villagers continued caring merrily for the creatures that had suffered Rou's greed. The leaves of the surrounding trees swayed softly as the wind touches against them.

The placid moment was interrupted suddenly as a mature hog monkey leapt from a nearby tree onto Gang's shoulder.

The bodyguard's eyes went wide in surprise, shaking his shoulder quickly to jostle the little beast off as he cursed loudly at it.

It howled, treating the sudden movement as a game. Remaining on his shoulder, it screeched and held on as he attempted to shake it off.

Wen Lan's hand rose to her mouth, stifling a laugh as she watched her old friend wrestle with a beast a sixth of his own size.

Li Mei sighed, Zian laughing with great amusement at the spectacle.

The sound of the villager's laughter mixed with the call of the hog monkey, carrying gently through the air in a celebration of life and recovery from the suffering that had occupied Wei Min.

* * *

A gentle gust of wind washed over the trail, a lone dried leaf scraping softly against the stone pathway.

A thin stream of water fell from the bamboo reed of a fountain, the sound of water splashing carrying an echo throughout the Sarugaran temple.

The statue of Gousaru sat heavily, the stone used to craft each feature contradicting the inhuman speed at which the creature had moved.

Chin-Hwa stood before it, his body still as he gazed up towards the statue he had known since his childhood.

He had looked upon it for nearly an hour, its every feature just as he had remembered it. Every experience within the temple walls echoed through him, his memories giving them form and substance as he stood before the statue.

"Spirit of mischief and levity," a familiar voice beckoned softly.

Turning slowly, his mouth lifted into a soft smile as he looked towards the empty center of the temple.

"…Gousaru," the voice said with an affectionate and gentle tone.

His memories gave the voice a body, existing only in the realm of his recollection. He had been too young to remember the experience, yet had heard about it often in his youth.

"War has waged across this nation for years…I ask you, Gousaru…" her voice was as beautiful as he remembered it, her features never aging in his eyes. With fair skin and long hair, she held her child delicately.

"Please, let my child's heart never be so heavy with the weight of this world that he cannot rise once more to smile…To love." She looked lovingly towards the child in her arms.

His eyes strained slightly, a tightness clinging to them to signal the proximity of tears.

"I ask you…In times of sorrow, lift the heart of my darling child…" With a gentle smile, she traced a finger along the infant's cheek.

"My little Chin-Hwa," she tilted her head to the side, the memory fleeting with the wind, the old noble staring towards the spot with warm regard.

"…And when you fret over losing something, only to find it in the sleeve of your robe, or very top of your pack, that is Gousaru playing a game with you to help you to laugh!"

He turned his head towards the corner of the temple as another memory played, a man sitting with a joyous smile as he shared tales of the village spirit.

"That's stupid," a little girl in fancy clothing sneered at the tale.

Chin-Hwa could not help but chuckle at the memory of his cousin, even if her attitude had been the precursor to a manner as vile as he had witnessed in her present self.

"Maybe, but it is important to laugh at the silly things in life," the man's joy remained undaunted.

"Please tell another, mister Zian!" A child in noble clothing sat excitedly beside the young Rou.

"Ah, no need to be so formal, just call me 'Zian'," he insisted with a smirk. "Hmm…How would you like to hear the tale of my father, who once helped Gousaru pull off a magnificent trick?"

"Yes, please!" the young Chin-Hwa beamed, excited by the tales of the spirit. Bai-Jing had no spirits to speak of, Wei Min's intriguing him greatly.

With the sound of Zian's chuckle, the memory slipped away. Another took form as the same dark haired noble bowed before the statue, making an offering to the spirit just as he had been taught.

Within a moment the memory had aged by years, the noble taking careful records of each and every detail of the Sarugaran temple for posterity.

His past self turned, nodding with a gentle smile towards Zian as he offered him a hot cup of tea.

The final memory passed, Chin-Hwa standing alone once again before the great statue of the spirit he had soothed a day earlier.

"…It has been too long, Gousaru," he scolded himself softly for allowing so much time to pass.

Turning his body to face the statue he looked upon it with the same expression of wonder he had viewed it with upon every visit.

"Spirit…Where you do not age…I have grown old. So old, that I have selected a successor I share no blood with. A strong woman of the Fire Nation, one I invest limitless confidence in. I ask you, spirit of mischief and levity…"

The stillness of temple grounds passed, grains of dust moving gently as the faintest of winds touched upon them.

"…Gousaru…War has waged across this nation…This world, for generations…" his face tightened, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards the earthen shape of the spirit. "I ask you, Gousaru…"

With the passing of his name, the wind gained a slight strength, the small dried leaf escaping the stone pathway before resting gently upon the ground, twitching as grains of dust pushed against it.

"Please…Never let her heart be so heavy…" Chin-Hwa's words faltered for a moment, understanding for a brief moment the love with which his mother had looked upon him as an infant. "…So heavy with the weight of this world…That she cannot rise once more to smile…To love, to treat others with kindness as I have so often seen her do."

The thin shadow of the clouds above painted the ground in barely visible strips of shadow, the longest crawling over the statue's chest.

"I ask you…In times of sorrow, lift the heart of Wen Lan…Of all born of her line…"

All at once the wind died away, stillness reigning over the temple grounds.

"I thank you, Gousaru…And swear to you that I will return to this place, to never allow so much time to pass that such tragedy will befall you and yours again." With that the noble turned, walking slowly with graceful poise.

The sound of a twig breaking in the distance caught his attention, bringing him to turn quickly towards the statue he had faced a moment earlier.

His eyes looked towards the branch; so old that it could easily have fallen from its own weight. As his eyes settled back towards the ground, something caught his eye.

Chin-Hwa approached it slowly, lowering to his knees just before the statue as his hand reached cautiously towards it.

On the ground lay a golden armlet, a glimmer of sunlight coating it as the shadow of a cloud passed. Taking it in his hand the old noble stood, studying Gousaru's stone counterpart once more.

Where each arm had been decorated with a stone armlet, one was bare.

The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile, bowing once more to the spirit of mischief and levity. He turned again, walking calmly beneath the large gate of the Sarugaran temple.

* * *

"So what's her name?" Ryoko grinned, posing the inquiry as soon as she felt they were out of earshot of the bandit camp.

Taken off guard, Jung offered no answer. He glanced towards the ground, the path finally leveling out as they reached the main trail of the pass.

"Hey hey," she scolded, knocking her knuckle lightly against the side of his mask. "Don't ignore me; what's 'er name?"

"…Wen Lan," he answered calmly.

"Pretty name. Can she fight?" Where most women would inquire as to a girl's purity and beauty, the woman warrior was more concerned with how well they could hold their own in combat.

"Yes," he offered without hesitation.

"Good! You know you have to name one of your kids after me, right?" Ryoko had little regard for etiquette, moving directly to the point she regarded as most important to establish.

A strong warmth grew beneath the mask, the question nearly knocking him back.

"What'd I say about ignoring me?" she narrowed her eyes, flicking the back of his head with a finger. "Look, just name a kid after me, got it?"

"Hmm." Jung could offer no other words, the notion inspiring fantastic warmth in his face.

"That's a 'yes'," she smirked.

Silence passed between the two as they pressed on through the pass, the distant chirp of blue jays signaling that they had drawn closer to the patch of woods just beyond the mountains.

"Hey, remember when we rode the armadillo lions through the city of Chin?" Ryoko smirked, having not recalled the memory in quite some time.

"Yes," he answered simply, slowing to a halt as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"You think they ever got over that?" Her pace slowed, realizing her student to be behind her. "Eh? What is it?" Her eyes followed his, looking up towards the mountain.

Atop one of the cliffs stood two familiar figures, gazing down upon them with bitter scorn.

"…Hmm." Jung turned his attention back to the path before them, paying little heed to the bandits.

"Let's get goin', I'm hungry," Ryoko noted impartially as she patted her stomach, walking alongside him.

The two left the pass, the next village lying in the distance. As they walked Ryoko recalled the old adventures the two had experienced, Jung greeting each with warm remembrance.

"…Hmph. C'mon" Koro glared, turning back in the direction they had come. They had left too early for him to strike, two worthwhile bounties slipping between his fingers.

Hon Yan stared after them, his eyes narrowing slightly as he recalled the senseless prattle of the woman the night before.

"I said let's go," the veteran bandit growled, peering back over his shoulder.

Glaring, he dismissed her words. Leaving them to the wind, his mind turned back to that which he had already invested so much time contemplating; how he would go about stripping Koro of his power. How he would assume leadership of the group.

He grinned coldly as he turned, walking behind the old fool yet never following.

* * *

Hon Yan is copyright Booter Freak. Thank you very much for granting me permission to use him! 


	34. Chapter 34

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Traveling Warriors

The pirate leapt forward, her blade piercing through the air. Her eyes burned angrily, fueled by the pain of the now visible wound on her torso.

The hunched figure shifted, hand lifting slightly to stop her as Ahnah sobbed loudly, fretting over his safety.

Shui stepped in, his arms lifting gracefully as the sword passed him. His right hand opened, his arm driving a palm strike towards the hand holding the weapon.

Her left hand shot up, swatting the attempt aside with her bracer before turning her upper body towards him with impressive speed. The blade cut once more through the twilight, its speed invoking a quiet howl.

Taken off guard by her reaction time, the firebender ducked to evade the attack, the sword missing by the hair's length. Turning his body he lashed his leg out along the ground, his foot nearing her far ankle in an attempt to take her off her feet.

Teeth clenching, the pirate leapt to dodge the maneuver. Lifting the weapon over her shoulder, she struck down with tremendous force as she fell towards him.

He kicked back, sliding a short distance as the blade left a clean scar upon the ground.

She glared towards him, wincing slightly as pain reminded her of the wound's presence.

Taking a stance Shui met the hostility with a defiant scowl, his feet pressing firmly against the ground as he brought his hands up into another stance. Now understanding the swiftness of her movements, he would not allow himself to be driven back a second time.

Gripping the hilt of her weapon, she readied herself.

The tense stillness of the situation lasted only a moment, the two growling loudly as they launched towards one another.

They met at the very center of the distance that had divided them, the pirate slashing towards him in an astonishing volley of strikes as he met each with equally impressive evasion.

A large cut tore across the teenager's sleeve as he pulled his arm away from one of her attacks. His muscled tightened, his legs kicking hard against the ground as he sprang forward.

Her upper body turned to the left, her glare fixed upon him as she prepared to lash the blade into her opponent horizontally. She froze, eyes going wide as she felt a hand clamp down on her wrist.

Shock filled Shui as he felt the very same.

In a strong, fluid motion the two found themselves facing opposite directions, each squirming as their arms were twisted behind them.

To the back of each was Bo, his hands fixed tightly on their wrists. His eyes remained focused, his hold steady as he gave them the opportunity to calm down.

It was not long before the two had ceased their struggling, yet the hostile tension in their wrists passed only with the twilight. Feeling their grudging calm, the older firebender released each with a gentle push.

Shui composed himself, rubbing his wrist gently before peering back towards his opponent.

The pirate leered back towards him, turning her head away contemptuously as she noticed his observation. Her frame shuddered slightly, her hand instinctively pressing over her wound.

Having soothed the fiery spirits of youth, Bo turned his attention towards the young girl and her father. Approaching them slowly, he kneeled near Ahnah.

The teenage girl turned her attention towards the old man, regarding him with heavy suspicion.

Shui narrowed his eyes, observing her with the very same.

The young Water Tribe girl sniffled, clinging to her father worriedly as he slowly pet her head to reassure her. His hunched figure quivered, startled by the sudden presence of an aged hand before him. Exhausted, his eyes trailed slowly along the arm in search of its owner.

Holding back her tears, the little girl looked up to the old man who had helped her find her father. She hoped quietly that he would be able to help somehow.

Bo's eyes conveyed concern, his mind curious as to the appearance of the man.

Where Ahnah and the pirate who had engaged Shui held the complexion of the Water Tribe this man's skin was fair and light, a tone more appropriate of the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. His clothing, though torn and burnt on some edges by the efforts of firebenders, hinted to others his rank.

A tired smile crept over his face, his hand lifting to meet Bo's offer.

"Father," the pirate girl's eyes widened, taking a step forward in disbelief.

"Find the men," the captain requested tiredly as the old firebender hoisted him up, draping his exhausted arm over his shoulder to better carry him. Ahnah clung worriedly to the cloth of his pants, indescribably grateful that Bo was helping her father.

"Father, we know nothing about the…"

"Find the men," he repeated the order with no anger, hoping only that his daughter would comply.

"What if they…" worry filled her eyes as they passed her.

"Onawa," he smiled softly. "They brought your sister to us…They could have taken us out while we're hurt, but they didn't." An expression of pain filled his face, his muscles tightening as he fended off the sensation. "We'll trust…Them," he forced out the final word, the pain weighing his speech doing well to end the discussion then and there.

Her hand rose, her mouth opening slightly to protest. No sound escaped her, her honor for her father enabling her to respect his orders, albeit grudgingly. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her attention back towards Shui.

"You," she growled, her father's command doing little to ease her distrust.

He responded with a simple glower, the sentiment entirely mutual.

"Help me gather them," Onawa grumbled, turning towards the pirates that Bo had defeated.

The teenager glanced in the direction of his master, catching a glimpse of his shoulder as he stepped beyond eye's reach with the captain and child. Understanding the proper course of action, he released an annoyed snort. He glanced towards her suspiciously as he made his way towards her comrades.

* * *

"We wish you well then," Liang smiled gently as he bowed towards the group, immeasurably grateful. Not only had they calmed the raging spirit of Gousaru, but Chin-Hwa had shown tremendous kindness in offering him the position of manager for the Golden Monkey Inn.

The majority of the village had gathered to see the travelers off, Liang standing at the head of the party to speak on their behalf, the elder Zian and Bolin standing beside him.

"We will be sure to visit again soon, you have my word," Chin-Hwa smiled before bowing before the citizens of Wei Min.

Li Mei stepped away from the others, blushing slightly as she looked towards Bolin.

The young teenager's body tensed, his frame tightening nervously as she drew closer.

"Take care, Bolin," she started softly, trying not to draw the attention of the others for fear that they might poke fun at her for her interest in the boy later. "Feel free to write me…But, but don't feel like you have to. I mean, it would be nice if you did, but it's okay if you don't. No, that's…I mean, I would like you to, but you shouldn't unless you want to, right? You can right if you want to. No, I know you can write, I don't want it to sound like I think you can't. You can, I'm sure you can. I've…I've never seen you write, but I'm very sure that you can. It's okay if you can't though, there's nothing wrong with that…" her cheeks flushed further, feeling herself becoming lost in her words.

His mind hurried, searching fervently for the proper words to part by.

"…Wr…Write to me…?" she glanced aside, whispering as her face took on a shade of crimson.

"…Y...Yeah," he stammered, his mind cursing his mouth for the complete lack of cooperation.

"Really!?" her eyes lit up. "Th…Thank you!" she bowed quickly, hurrying back towards the group in an attempt to avoid further embarrassment.

"I thank you all for the kindness and hospitality you have shown me. I am in your debt," Wen Lan bowed politely, smiling softly as she looked upon the villagers.

"Lady Wen Lan, you are a member of the Yang estate. It is a privilege and honor to take care of you while you reside within our village," Liang offered kindly, returning a bow of equal depth.

"Perhaps, but I feel such regard is far too formal," she admit. "I hope you will consider me more a friend than a noble."

"Your humility is a testament to your character," the newly appointed manager smiled. "It is our hope that you will return to us soon." Villagers behind him nodded gently in agreement.

"I promise," she bowed her head once more before turning towards the path before them.

Chin-Hwa nodded his head kindly towards his successor, taking her side as they walked the trail.

In the distance stood Gang, his arms folded as he leaned against Boots' side. Agitation filled his face, eyes glaring towards Chin-Hwa.

Strapped to each side of the komodo rhino was a bundle of supplies needed for their journey to Bai-Jing. Tucked between each bundle was a container of the finest sake to be found in Wei Min, of which none were reserved for the old bodyguard.

"Hmph," he grunted.

"What's wrong?" Li Mei's eyebrow rose, confused by his aggravation.

Boots moaned, digging his snout against the ground before laying his head to it.

"You win," the firebender grumbled as the three drew closer. Gripping Boot's reins, he led the mighty beast along the trail.

"Oh?" Chin-Hwa grinned gently, his hand combing through his beard. "You asked Li Mei about our little wager?"

"Wager?" Wen Lan turned her attention towards the old noble with a puzzled look.

"Yes. Gang and I came to form an agreement based upon a conversation we had on our way to the village."

"Is this why you were asking me about animals and sake?" Li Mei's eyes narrowed as she walked beside Wen Lan, the three trailing behind the disgruntled firebender.

"And might I inquire as to what your answer was, Li Mei?" the old noble smiled knowingly towards the girl.

"I told him it was awful for them!" she scolded him from a distance, realizing the nature of the question to be even more foolish than she had conceived.

"Yeah, but what's she know? She treats people, not animals!" Gang barked, looking over his shoulder. The volume of his voice caused Boots to grumble, shaking his head back and forth slightly.

"I know that you can't give alcohol to animals!" the girl yelled back.

"Doesn't matter, I tested it out anyway!" he grunted.

Chin-Hwa blinked, narrowing his eyes as he paid careful mind to the rhino's steps. Altering his pace he caught up to the two, looking to the beast's face for confirmation of his suspicion.

Boots pushed forward, his tongue hanging idly from his mouth as a low groan escaped his throat.

"Is this creature drunk!?" the noble exclaimed.

"Idiot," Li Mei muttered.

Wen Lan could not help but offer an amused smile, sighing as she watched the two old men begin their quarrel.

"Not my fault he's a lightweight," Gang grunted.

"He looks terrible!"

"Nah, you should've seen him this morning. That was terrible," he explained, looking down to inspect his steed's recovery.

"Regardless," Chin-Hwa composed himself, "you have seen the matter through to the end and it has only confirmed my original assertion."

"Yeah yeah, I'll clean up the garden," he groaned, only now regretting the conditions he had subjected the terrain to.

"As we agreed. Such being the case, I feel it is time I let you in on a secret," the old noble smiled pleasantly, placing his hat carefully atop his head.

"Hmm?"

"I knew from the very beginning that I would win this debate," he smirked slyly.

"Pfft, how?" Gang eyed him suspiciously.

"Simply this. What is the fate of the man who drinks more than he is capable of tolerating?"

"Gets drunk. So?"

"And if he drinks too much beyond that?"

"There's a 'too much'?" the old bodyguard blinked.

"The correct answer is that the drink acts as a poison, carrying the potential to kill the one who had so foolishly consumed it," he explained.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"If that fact rings true, then alcohol is, in fact, bad for humans under particular circumstances. Who is to say that it would act any differently with animals?" he smiled cleverly.

"…You set me up!" Gang exclaimed as the he made sense of the noble's words.

"Yes, but I assumed there would be no other occasion where you would offer to repair the damage rendered upon my garden."

"Hmph," the firebender grunted.

"…Pardon me, lord Chin-Hwa, but the logic in your argument notes the potential of the drink, yes?" Wen Lan asked quietly from just beside him.

"Yes. Sake is not immediately lethal, otherwise it would not be so widely enjoyed. Yet it is capable of acting as a poison," he smiled.

"…Then, my lord, by your logic isn't it the case that Gang is also correct?"

"How so?" he looked towards her, slightly puzzled by her inquiry.

Sharing the sentiment, Gang did the same.

"Li Mei, I recall that when I was very young, I received a scratch while playing. Before bandaging it, your father used a small amount of sake from a container he had brought to my father." She looked towards her young friend to confirm the memory.

"I don't remember that, but it's true that you can use alcohol as a disinfectant," she answered, unsure as to the nature of the question.

"If that is the case, then does sake hold some potential as a disinfectant?" the young noble continued.

"I guess, but sake's not pure alcohol, there's other stuff mixed in. If you really had nothing else to work with, I guess you could use it," she shrugged.

"Then by that logic, sake has the potential for good, does it not?" she looked curiously towards her lord.

His mouth opened to answer, closing as he released her logic to be sound. A sigh escaped his lips.

"So I'm right?!" Gang grinned, understanding his lady's argument entirely.

"Yes," Chin-Hwa muttered.

"Ha ha! I almost ended up fixing the whole garden, too!" the bodyguard laughed, turning to study the containers of sake strapped to his steed.

"Ah, you still have to repair it," Wen Lan noted.

"Eh?!" he looked over his shoulder.

"Lord Chin-Hwa's statement is entirely accurate; sake has the potential to harm. I merely proved that it also possesses at least some potential for good. Neither of you are wrong, but both are right."

"And therefore, we both win," the old noble nodded, still satisfied in the guarantee that his garden would be repaired.

"…I still get the sake, right?" Gang looked towards the noble.

"Yes."

"Works for me!" he grinned again, sorting through the containers.

"My apologies my lord," Wen Lan bowed her head, worrying that she had shamed him with so bold an action.

"My dear, there is no need for such!" he smiled warmly. Her logic had been quick and valid, filling him with a gentle pride in her.

"My thanks, lord Chin-Hwa," she bowed once again, smiling as she remained at his side.

"Yeah, that was great!" Li Mei beamed, looking up towards her friend with admiration.

The young noble smiled, thanking her for the compliment as they laughed.

"Lightweight," Gang scoffed at the rhino. "Hey kid, how do you cure a hangover?"

"I'm not telling you!" Li Mei hollered from the opposite side of the trail.

"Eh? What'd I do!?"

"I told you not to give him that stuff in the first place! Now he'll just have to walk it off and learn out how bad drinking is for him!"

"Look, lady Wen Lan already told you it's fine! It's a dissing second!"

"Disinfectant!" the girl a fourth his age corrected.

"Disinfectant, yeah, that!"

Boots groaned once more, staggering forward.

The group maintained their pace, pressing on through the forest as the noonday sun slipped gently between the leaves.

* * *

"Please lady, I didn't mean to! I was just going by what they told me, that's all!"

"Yeah, well what they told you is garbage," Ryoko sneered.

The artist flailed his arms, nearly crying as he stared down towards the ground.

The woman warrior grimaced, her grip on his ankle tight. She remained perched atop the roof, her other arm resting idly upon her knee.

"I don't know I don't know I don't know!" he screeched, wailing as he looked between her and the ground below repeatedly.

Jung stood at the base of the building, waiting for his master to conclude her business.

"Let's go over this again," she sighed. "Now, keep in mind that this is your last chance. Those other times I said it was your last chance? I was just trying to get you to answer me. Now I'm being serious." Turning her hand slightly, she rotated the sniveling man so as to look to his face.

"…B…But you s…said that before…"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me almost dropping you," she rose her voice as she lowered his leg quickly, still maintaining her hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't drop me!"

"You gonna answer?"

The man sobbed, delivering an indecipherable squeal as he struggled for words.

"Sounds good. Now," she cleared her throat, lifting the piece of paper to his face. "Why'd my bounty drop a little?"

The wanted poster hung inches before him, the amount offered for her greater than any he would ever know.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," she noted, turning the paper upside down so as to give him a proper view.

"I don't know…I don't make the bounties, I just write them down," he cried.

"Fine, fine," she muttered. "It'll go back up when they hear what I did in the Howling Wind pass. You're the artist for these, then?" she stared hard towards him.

"Yes," he squealed with terror.

"Then how come I look so ugly in this?!" she pressed the paper against his face. "Lookit this! I look like an elephant mandrill! And my nose isn't half that big!"

"I just go off of the description they give me!" he pleaded.

"Who described it to you, then?"

"I don't know; some bounty hunter!"

"A bounty hunter!" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "That explains it?"

Jung glanced up, the man dangling a story beyond his reach.

"Some hotshot must've given you a bad description of me to throw the others off! Wanted me all to himself. Clever," she grinned, rubbing her chin.

"Please let me go…" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, you're not done yet. You're gonna redo that poster, got it? And this time, I'm gonna sit right in front of you while you do it so people don't walk around thinkin' I look like this!" she pressed the paper back against his face.

"Anything! Please, just let me go!"

"You're also gonna buy me some sake," she bargained.

"Fine, fine!" he pressed his hands together, desiring nothing more than to get away from the woman.

"Deal, then!" she grinned. "Hey punk, incomin'," she glanced down towards her student, tossing the artist towards him.

The painter cried out in terror, plummeting towards the ground as his arms and legs flailed about in a desperate attempt to defy the same gravity he had spent his entire life obeying. The ground ceased its advance, the Demon of War catching him in his arms.

Jung set the painter down, maintaining a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Alright!" Ryoko landed just beside the warrior, standing before dusting herself off. "That went pretty well, I think!"

Between tears, the artist asked himself what he had ever done to deserve such.

"You're staying?" the Demon asked calmly, turning his attention towards his master.

"Yeah, I'll stick around a bit; get that new wanted poster done, do a little sightseeing, get some sake. The tourist thing. You?"

"I will return to Bai-Jing."

"Right, right. Listen, keep a drink out for me. I'll head over that way when I finish up here," she dug her pinky finger into her ear, fishing out a small ball of wax.

Jung lifted the painter by the shoulder, setting his shambling frame next to his mentor.

"We part here," he noted with a tone of disappointment discernable only by those that had known him for years.

Ryoko was the only one to match such description, smiling gently at him.

"Yeah, but not for long this time. Gotta check in on you, make sure that Wen Lan girl's keepin' you in shape," she smirked.

He nodded gently.

Lifting her hand, she punched him tenderly on the arm.

"Keep that drink out."

Beneath the broken section of his mask she noticed a warm smile, disappearing from sight as he turned his body to the north. Moments later he was gone, disappearing into a distant crowd.

"So. Let's get paintin'," she grinned towards the terrified artist.

He whimpered once again, looking with horror towards the warrior.

* * *

"Got the kettle," Min brushed the curtain dividing the kitchen and main room, lifting it to give them a clear view.

"Hmm," Bo smiled, the Pai Sho board positioned between him and the captain.

"Just what I need," he smiled. His injuries had been properly bandaged, this fact alone helping him to feel tremendously better. A few hours sleep had done wonders for his spirit.

"That's the spirit," the old woman grinned, setting cups before each of them. Looking over the Pai Sho board, she began to pour. "Who's winning?"

"Y'never know with this game. Sometimes you've got someone on the ropes, and it's only because they wanted you to," he grinned, resting his finger on one of the pieces. "But if I had to take a guess…I'd say the old man here is beating me senseless." Laughing, he moved the piece forward.

"Yeah, he's alright," she smirked, glancing sidelong towards Bo.

The old firebender nodded his head gratefully towards them with a gentle appreciative smile, his focus upon the game before him.

"Delicious," he stared down into the cup, having just sampled a taste of a tea brewed specifically to revitalize the spirit and help ease the pain born of wounds.

"Just made it a few minutes ago; drink it while it's still hot," she nodded towards the cup.

"This is your place then?" he asked before taking a slow, steady drink.

"Been in the family for generations!" she grinned with pride.

"Rightly so! This is the best tea I've had in all my travels!" The drink may have been improved by the fact that it was the first thing he'd consumed in over a day, yet his words held little exaggeration.

"Of course it is; best in the world!" Min scoffed, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk.

Bo smiled, moving another piece.

"So what's your name?" the old woman peered towards him, realizing she knew only that the man was a wounded pirate carried in by Bo. This fact alone had earned him her permission to heal in the tea house.

"Red Blade Haozen," he grinned. "Captain of the Jade Serpent! But most of all, obliged to both of you for your kindness to my crew."

"Don't worry; you'll work off your debt," she studied the board carefully.

"How's that, little lady?" he smirked.

"You'll bring some of my tea on board that ship of yours once it's all patched up, drop it off at ports and let people sample it. Before long, people will flock to Bai-Jing," she grinned, lifting the cup to her lips.

"Ambitious!" he laughed. "I like your style!"

The content expression on Bo's face lasted through the evening, his focus remaining on the board as he soaked in the conversation.

"Ah, Shui!" Sun smiled with relief as she neared the tea house.

The teenager looked up from his spot, pressed beside the entrance.

"My mother is insisting that we offer tea to the others, but," she glanced nervously in the direction of the flower shop owned by Jiao's family. "…They're pirates…I don't really want Qiu going in there…Do you think you could…?" she looked towards him hopefully.

He nodded quietly, his constant arguing with Min helping him to further appreciate and respect Sun. Taking the kettle he made his way towards the shop.

As he neared the door he could make out the shouting and jubilance of the pirates. Stepping in, he witnessed them celebrating their narrow escape from the Fire Nation, their wounds freshly treated and bandaged. A small group surrounded Jiao's mother, making every attempt to charm her with stories of daring adventures on the high seas.

She laughed politely at each one, wondering silently why she allowed Min to talk her into such affairs.

In the far corner of the shop he noticed Jiao smiling, excitedly describing the guardians of Bai-Jing, and the wondrous adventures that had filled the Kun valley.

The little girl, having few opportunities for friends beyond the crew of the Jade Serpent, followed Jiao with incredible fascination, making every effort to befriend the girl, though little was required. The two laughed and played together, exchanging stories of both the valley and the distant seas.

Before long he had finished filling each of their cups, meeting with gratitude from each of the pirates. Having emptied the kettle, he made his way back toward the tea house. He noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye as he stepped out, drawing to a halt with narrow eyes.

Onawa looked up at him, her arms crossed as she leaned beside the entrance to the shop.

"What?" she sneered, having no interest in another stare down.

"Nothing," he turned his attention away from her, choosing to ignore his former opponent.

"Tea?" the pirate peered curiously towards the kettle.

"Empty," he glanced back.

"Hey! Anyone not going to drink their tea?" she turned her attention towards the flower shop interior, studying the room. Following the sound of heavy footsteps a hand extended from the entrance, offering her a full cup.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking it from him carefully.

"Are you their captain?" Shui asked suddenly. In helping to treat the other's wounds, he had noticed them obey her without hesitation. Their submission to her had inspired his curiosity.

"No, a ship only has one captain. My father," she smirked with a gentle pride. "I'm his second in command." She took a sip from the cup, glancing down towards it upon realizing the quality of its taste.

"He's your father?" the answer had only birthed another question, witnessing no common trait between the two.

"Adoptive. He found Ahnah and I abandoned a few years ago." The admiration for the flavor of the tea faded into an expression of distant recollection.

Shui remained silent, knowing better than to press the matter.

"The war," Onawa explained quietly, attempting to answer the question she understood lingered about whenever she mentioned her origins. "Ahnah's too little to remember."

"…So he raised you." The firebender attempted to fill in the blanks, making the effort to not appear callous.

"Like his own," she smiled, her tone carrying a quality of pride and reverance. "He's taught me almost everything I know, and he guards us like we're his own." She felt no shame in explaining her history, her life as a pirate filling her with a beautiful pride.

"…How are your wounds?" Shui searched a different line of conversation to combat the sudden quiet.

"Hmm? Fine," she glanced down towards her side, the bandage wrapped tight. "Just need to not push it for awhile."

"Good," he noted, glancing aside with the hope that some topic would come to him.

"…Look," she glanced aside, her body tensing as she muttered something incoherently.

"What?" his eyebrow rose up, having not caught a word of what she said.

"I said," she turned her attention back towards him with an annoyed expression, "I'm sorry I attacked you. I thought you were going after Ahnah."

"…It's fine," he glanced behind him at the two girls playing.

"Alright, good. That's settled then." Closing her eyes, she took another sip from the cup. Haozen had taught her the importance of an apology, the greatest weapon against any grudge or disdain. Yet she could not help but feel awkward delivering such on the rare occasion that one was required.

"Goodnight," he added, having nothing further he could possible contribute to the conversation.

"Goodnight," she answered with a gentle smile, relieved to have cleared the air of any unnecessary suspicion or animosity. A full day in the village had allowed her to ease her distrust of them, recognizing their efforts to help them, rather than harm.

"Onawa!" Ahnah called excitedly, hurrying out of the tea house.

"Ahnah!" her older sister answered happily, the girl always improving her spirits no matter how far they had fallen. She kneeled towards her sister, always remaining on the same level of eye contact when they spoke.

"Jiao says there's a Demon in the valley!" she hopped up and down happily at such a fantastic tale, her new friend trailing behind her. She had always loved stories of this sort, Haozen telling them to her every night as she drifted to sleep aboard the ship.

"The Demon of War, I've heard!" Onawa smiled. Her father had mentioned him years ago when they arrived in a nearby port after seeing his wanted poster.

"Did you know he's a good demon, and he helps people?" the little girl beamed, having never heard this particular part of the story.

"Oh is he?"

"He is! Jiao, tell her!" Ahnah turned to her friend.

The three sat there beneath the stars, Onawa laughing and following the tale with fascination as the little girls took turns telling parts of it.

Shui glanced back, the spectacle shedding what remaining layers of suspicion he had held onto. With a gentle smile, he made his way back to the tea house.


	35. Chapter 35

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Reunification

"Really?!" Jiao's eyes were wide with excitement, her fists balled as she stared up towards the captain.

"Absolutely!" Haozen grinned, Ahnah nodding proudly in confirmation. "They looked just like the koi you find in the river, but big as a mountain!"

"Were they mean?"' she asked wondrously, imagining such a thing could only be a leviathan.

"No, no," he reassured her kindly, "those big hearts of theirs were filled with kindness."

"I even pet one!" Ahnah boasted with delight.

"Really!?" she adored her new friend more and more with each story.

"Yes ma'am. You see," he began the explanation with a sip of tea. "We held some food off of the side of the ship. When they came up for it, we got a chance to see it up close!"

"Where did you find them?" Qiu asked, unable to resist the interest of the captain's tales. She paid careful attention to the curtain concealing the kitchen, understanding that she could only afford the opportunity to ask him while her grandmother was occupied behind it.

"Auntie Min, we need more plum tea!" Onawa called towards the kitchen, her kettle dry. Feeling it wrong to merely take up space while recuperating, she had spent her time helping as a server in the tea house.

"Workin' on it!" the old pain bellowed, grumbling as she hurried to meet the demand of the morning rush. Her head jerked quickly in the direction of a kettle. "Turn that one up."

Bo nodded gently, focusing as the flame beneath the tea grew brighter, spreading out to envelop the bottom of the kettle.

"You!" she pointed a wooden spoon towards Shui.

The teenager stared at her dryly, having anticipated that she would demand his attention.

"Go out there and get me some plums; I'm running low and I can't touch 'em, or I'll break out." She pointed the spoon towards the front of the shop firmly, dipping it back into a kettle before its contents had time to still.

Knowing better than to argue at this point, he grasped the ingredients pouch. Making his way to the entrance, he glanced in Onawa's direction.

She nodded as she memorized the blacksmith's order, her father laughing at a nearby table as he shared more stories of the sea with Jiao and Ahnah.

He had grown accustomed to the streets of Bai-Jing, nodding in greeting to the faces he had become familiar with since his arrival a few weeks ago. His pace slowed as he became aware of a crowded group towards the end of the street.

"What should we do?" He could make out the worried murmurs of the villagers as drew closer.

"Someone has to tell the soldiers."

"Where are they?"

"They're at their camp, but there might be a few on patrol. Someone go tell them!"

"Someone already ran to tell them. What about lord Chin-Hwa's guards? Didn't they help out during the festival?"

"Someone go…Good," a merchant nodded as he noticed someone run in the direction of the Yang estate.

"Get the children inside…"

His curiosity piqued, the young firebender lifted his head to peer over their shoulders. His eyes went wide as he observed the cause of their worry, his grip on the pouch tightening.

A squad of Fire Nation soldiers approached from the far end of the street, three of them perched atop komodo rhinos.

* * *

"The Trident Campaign will permit us to drive our forces directly towards Ba Sing Se without the risk of attack from the north or south. Three commanding officers will lead direct assaults against three cities on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom. As each of these three officers press forward, large units will be left in the wake of the center officer's victories for the purpose of providing reinforcements when necessary. As the name indicates, the pattern will form a trident that will bring ruin upon the Earth Kingdom capitol," admiral Zixin explained from his seat.

The flames veiling Azulon flickered calmly, the Fire Lord narrowing his eyes as he considered the operation.

Kano peered apathetically towards the table, caring little for the admiral's plans. He had his own agenda to fulfill.

"Interesting," Iroh gazed upon the map carefully, contemplating the strategy. "Admiral Zixin, what will become of our forces once the Serpent's Pass is reached? Surely the Earth Kingdom would hold a great advantage over us once we reach its end." His point was entirely valid; the narrow nature of the pass would bottleneck them, leaving them entirely vulnerable once they had reached its end.

"I'm glad that you've asked me that, prince Iroh. Though the northernmost point of the spear will be acting to ensure the success of the central, the officer commanding these forces will fulfill a second duty: Securing the river leading into the bay of the Serpent Pass in order to establish a naval presence there."

"I see," the prince nodded with a smile, impressed by the strategy.

"And who would you recommend to lead each of the three siege units?" another admiral asked curiously.

"The southernmost point of the spear has the potential to see the most combat, assuming the Earth Kingdom can somehow mobilize all of its forces from the southern half. Understanding this, I would recommend myself to lead this point to ensure the success of the overall objective."

"Yet by your description, I regard the northern point to be most crucial. Without it, we are guaranteed a loss at the end of the Serpent's Pass," another objected.

Kano glanced towards the map, smirking as he noticed the area of the Kun valley.

"If my scouts' reports are accurate, the north has minimal military presence. If the campaign is initially successful, we'll be able to rest easy once we reach the mouth of the pass. This will give us time to allocate more forces to the northern point, should it require such. For this operation I would nominate admiral Siyu. I have full confidence in his naval prowess."

"And the central?" another asked sternly as he observed the map before them.

Zixin paused for a moment. The central point would require both a cunning and ruthless commander. Upon realizing the qualifications necessary one name had come immediately to mind, refuted by his personal disdain for the style and flagrant disregard for human life of the man. It was his faith in the Trident Campaign alone that enabled him to overcome this.

"Admiral Kano."

A silence filled the room, the flames before the Fire Lord steady as some of the commanding officers eyed the Dragon Tamer.

Realizing his opportunity, Kano grinned.

"I'd be honored, admiral. Yet I would make but one humble request." His joy had brought a sickly quality to his smile.

"Yes? Zixin narrowed his eyes slightly, insulted that the admiral would list a condition immediately after agreeing to the proposal.

"That you permit me the honor of choosing the date upon which we shall disembark. You see, my wounds are still a bit tender and I would require time to prepare my men," he noted innocently.

"Of course," the admiral nodded, not realizing the request would be so simple.

"Admiral Zixin," the Fire Lord spoke calmly, his voice carrying through the room. "Your proposal is approved. Prepare what forces you require and coordinate with your fellow admirals."

Iroh nodded gently, confident that the campaign would prove successful.

Kano grinned with a sick delight. The Fire Nation had unwittingly handed him the key to conquering the Kun valley.

* * *

The soldiers drew closer, their pace steady as they made their way along the village street.

The crowd dispersed as they neared, Shui standing defiantly in place. He glared up towards their leader, awaiting any sign of offense or hostility.

"You there," he addressed the teenager from atop the komodo rhino. "Perhaps you can help us."

"The Fire Nation isn't welcome here," he answered grimly, making no effort to move.

The commander sighed, nodding slightly. He had anticipated such.

"My unit doesn't have the manpower or the resources to attempt an invasion. We didn't come here to fight; only to track someone."

Suspicion mixed with his anger, silent as he stood in their path.

"Lieutenant?" he peered back, extending a hand. His subordinate handed him a scroll, the leader turning his attention back towards the teenager.

The villagers remained in their shops, peering out towards the scene.

Min remained in the doorway of the tea house, scowling toward the soldiers as Bo stood behind her, silently studying the situation.

"Any information you can provide us in locating this man will help us to leave your village faster," he explained as he unrolled the scroll.

Shui's eyes darted to the parchment, widening slightly as he recognized the face.

"Red Blade Haozen."

Onawa clenched her teeth, her back pressed to the inner wall of the tea shop. Her hand traced slowly over the hilt of her sword, anticipating a fight.

"Hmm," Bo lowered his head slightly, Min frowning as Jiao leaned out the door to hear what was going on.

Ahnah gripped her father's pants nervously, his strong hand petting her head softly to reassure her.

Haozen stared forward coolly, completely unsurprised.

"Wanted for several counts of piracy against the Fire Nation. My men and I engaged his ship at the mouth of the local river; we found the remnants on the bank. Have you seen this man?" he offered the paper to the teenager.

"...There's no one like that here." Shui's eyes rose to meet the commander's.

Bo's expression remained unchanged, watching the soldiers cautiously as Min smirked.

There was a sudden catch in Onawa's breath, her mouth slowly lifting into a soft smile.

"Are you sure?" the commander examined the scroll briefly to ensure the depiction was accurate. He had guessed from the state of the Jade Serpent that the crew had sustained considerable injury. Finding none of them in the forest, the village was the only logical place within the valley where they could all conceal themselves while they healed.

"I'm sure."

"Alright. We'll just ask a few more villagers and be on our way then," he nodded.

"I already told you he's not here." Shui glared toward their leader once again.

"You established that. But it's important that we find Haozen; he's a danger to anyone he comes across."

"The Fire Nation isn't welcome here." His tone had grown into a growl, a faint anger growing within him as he reminded them of their status.

"And I guarantee you that we'll leave as soon as possible; we just want to confirm that Haozen isn't hiding out somewhere in the village," he answered, the teenager's sudden agitation bringing a measure of suspicion.

"That's enough," Haozen called from the center of the street, his face twisted in an intimidating visage of anger.

Shui turned quickly, startled by the pirate's appearance.

"Haozen," the commander's eyes narrowed.

"Father!" Onawa cried out, springing forward. Her advance was stopped as Bo held his arm out, preventing her from exiting the tea shop. To the side of the door stood Min, staring angrily towards the commotion outside as she held Ahnah's shoulders, the little girl sobbing loudly.

"Wait," the commander lifted his arm to cease the advance of his subordinates. Staring hard towards the one he had been assigned to capture, he called out. "Red Blade Haozen! Lay down your sword and approach us slowly!"

He obeyed without a second thought, tossing his sword to the ground beside him as if it were some worthless trinket. Stepping forward, he stared hatefully towards the soldiers.

"Nice try kid," he complimented as he neared the teenager.

"Why?" Shui whispered coarsely, unable to fathom the pirate's actions.

"They would've searched every house looking for me. And even if they don't want a fight, there'll be one the second an Earth Kingdom soldier happens by."

"We could have helped you escape," he argued quietly, watching as the captain passed.

"My ship's busted up," he grinned. "Nothing to run with."

The young firebender watched as he neared the pursuers, calculating silently if he could handle them all at once. The rhinos pushed the odds heavily in their favor, yet every step the captain drew towards the Fire Nation increased his willingness to risk it.

The commander slid off of his beast, facing towards his target cautiously.

"…I'll admit. I'm surprised you're not putting up a fight."

"This village helped me and my men out when we needed it. I don't want to make trouble for them."

"Your reputation among the other officers paints you in a harsher light," he smirked.

"Heh. I've given your boys quite a bit of trouble over the past few years," he grinned proudly.

"I'm well aware. I hear about it constantly from the ones you escaped."

"You're the one who tore into my ship so badly?"

"I am," he nodded.

"This is a first. A Fire Nation soldier with class and competence."

The commander smirked again, nodding his head in thanks.

"Papa!" Ahnah hurried towards him, vision blurred by a cascade of tears. Behind her trailed Min, muttering at the child's stubbornness and quick reflexes.

Taken off guard by the child's outburst, Shui missed his attempt to intercept her.

Onawa's eyes went wide, struggling furiously against Bo's grip in an attempt to save her family from the clutches of the Fire Nation.

Haozen kneeled, wrapping his arms around his daughter as she bawled, petting the top of her head to reassure her.

"Don't go…" she pleaded quietly between indecipherable sobs.

"…You're a family man," the commander observed quietly, peering up towards another Water Tribe girl struggling to break free of an old man's restraint.

"…Yeah," Haozen nodded, unable to conceal the fact any longer.

"I see," he nodded as he watched the pirate, in every way the opposite of the man he had been set to capture. As if summoned by the display, the tender memory of his own family brushed against his thoughts.

"They had nothing to do with this," he warned lowly, his tone communicating his intentions towards any who endangered either of the girls.

"Do with what?" he asked inquisitively.

Haozen's eyebrow rose in confusion, glancing back towards the soldier.

"I was dispatched to apprehend Red Blade Haozen, a brutal pirate and enemy of the Fire Nation. I successfully located and destroyed his ship, then confirmed his demise. I have no reason to report some civilian I came across in a nearby village," he turned towards the soldiers.

The pirate's eyes went wide, his mouth gaping open slightly as he stared towards the soldiers.

An uneasy quiet held over the street, the pirates staring with the growing worry that the commander was merely toying with them, attempting to draw them into some false sense of security.

Shui looked with shock towards those he had recognized as enemies, having forgotten in his recent dealings with the Fire Nation the capacity for good that a number of them possessed.

Ahnah clung to her father, sniffling.

"…Hey," Haozen snapped back to attention.

The commander stopped, still facing away from him.

The pirate stepped back towards the tea house, stopping as he neared his weapon. Drawing it up, he threw it towards his former hunter.

He turned as the weapon slid towards him, kneeling to lift it.

"It'll be easier to convince people I'm dead if you've got something to show for it," he grinned.

The commander smiled, drawing the blade from its sheathe to observe the intricate ruby designs adorning its back. Concealing it once more, he nodded his head.

Haozen returned the gesture, smirking. Kneeling towards his daughter, he lifted her in his arms.

"Lieutenant," the commander offered the sword to his subordinate before mounting his steed.

"Sir," he nodded as he accepted the weapon.

The unit turned, making their way down the street at a steady pace. An unspoken gratitude passed between them, glad that they had concluded their business before Earth Kingdom forces had gotten involved. They were proud, yet knew well enough that they would be outnumbered.

"Is it okay now…?" Ahnah looked sheepishly towards her father.

"Better than okay. I think you just saved my life, little girl." He kissed the top of her head, carrying her towards the tea house.

In the distance stood Onawa, smiling as tears of relief escaped her eyes. Behind her stood Min and Bo, each smiling with gentle gratitude that the scene had passed with such minute disturbance.

Shui smiled, walking alongside the pirate. Glancing back towards the soldiers, he watched as they made their way towards the village entrance.

"I'm gonna need a new name though," Haozen grinned. "And a sword."

Before long they had reached the edge of the forest, the lieutenant quickening his pace to match his superior's.

"Think it's alright to leave it at that?" he turned towards the commander.

"Yes," he nodded with a knowing smile. "I feel that the bloody endeavors that earned Haozen his moniker are a thing of the past, now."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's one of those 'father things'." A confident smile spread over his face, his attention fixed on the horizon.

The lieutenant simply watched him for a moment, then nodded with a smile.

"Commander Shigeo!"

"Yes?" Shigeo turned his attention towards his subordinate.

"Our next destination, sir?"

"…Home," he smiled. "We'll present Haozen's blade to the Fire Lord, and then I'd like very much to see my family."

Each of the soldiers wore a proud grin. Each had been alongside the commander as they were apprehended at the North Pole. Each had been freed by the hand of a lone waterbender. Each knew the importance of a second chance.

They pressed on through the forest, thick sunlight flowing between the leaves as the sound of the river flowed gently in the distance.

* * *

The admiral sat before the parchment, reviewing the finer points of Zixin's strategy with an amused grin. A small saucer of sake rested neatly in his right hand, the liquid still.

Upon departure from the shores of the Fire Nation, he would break away from the formation to guide his troops to the river that would lead them to the Kun valley. From there he would stage his final assault, casting fire and blood over the lush fields and fertile soil.

Giving the General time to prepare and still meet with failure would make the look of absolute anguish in his eyes all the more rewarding.

The sake rippled slightly, disturbed by subtle movement as he chuckled; he had envisioned the look of horror on the faces of villagers, heard the sound of children screaming.

So focused on his goal, the admiral offered no regards for the repercussions of his plot. He had no idea that the absence of the main point of the trident would enable the Earth Kingdom forces to properly defend themselves from the other two admirals. That Siyu and Zixin would meet with complete failure, costing the Fire Nation both resources and manpower. That this loss would delay the Dragon of the West's infamous six hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se by nearly a decade.

Had he suspected any of the future's truths, he would still maintain his course. The goals of the Fire Nation meant nothing to him; the matter had swelled beyond that in the machinations of his mind. He wanted to rain death upon the Kun valley, to reclaim his wounded pride. He would have it at any cost.

His lips curled into a sadistic smile as he touched the saucer to his mouth, envisioning the deaths of the innocent.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Ahnah looked up sadly, pouting at the knowledge that she would be parting with her new friend.

"Sorry little girl, but you know how it is," Haozen smiled sadly, taking her cheek in his hand. His thumb wiped away one of her tears softly, his eyes meeting hers. "But hey; we can send letters every time we get to another port."

The girl looked sadly towards the ground.

The pirate nodded his head as he pondered, the corner of his mouth lifting into a gentle smile as it came to him.

"…And once a year we can come here for awhile to rest."

The little girl's eyes went wide as she looked up at him, astonished.

"Really?!"

He nodded proudly.

"But you said we can't go anywhere too often, or bad people're gonna know where to find us!"

"That's true, that's true. But…I didn't meet any bad people here, did you?"

"No…" Ahnah thought carefully. She thought the Fire Nation soldiers were bad people, yet they had let her father go.

"Then I guess it's safe, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she clamored, hugging him tightly.

Haozen laughed, patting his daughters back before watching her run to tell Jiao, who waited with her mother a few paces off.

"It's not enough to keep you going, but it should hold long enough to get you somewhere where you can find a proper shipwright. Or a new boat," the blacksmith explained as he nodded towards the patch work.

"Thank you kindly," he nodded his head slightly, offering a small sack full of coins.

The blacksmith nodded as he took it, inspecting the contents of the bag as he made his way back towards the trail leading to the village.

"Careful with that," Shui warned a pair of pirates as they hoisted a container onto the deck. Min had been very precise with her instructions, ordering Haozen's crew to offer a sample of her wares to anyone of particular importance they came across in exchange for her kind hospitality.

Onawa set down a barrel, motioning for two others to ready the sail for their departure.

Bo stood calmly beside Haozen, his arms folded neatly before him as he paid mind to the blacksmith's patchwork, hoping it would be enough to lead the pirates safely to their next destination.

"Alright, that's it!" one of the crew members cupped his hand near his mouth, alerting the others that they were ready.

The young firebender turned to leave the vessel, nodding towards two of the pirates as he passed.

"Ahnah, time to set off," the captain called for his daughter, turning his attention towards Bo. "Old man. Thanks for everything."

He offered a simple nod of the head, smiling with the hope of good fortune for the traveler.

"Tell the old pain thanks for me; I'll be sure to share her tea with just the right people!" he called back towards him as he took the little girl in his arms.

She waved towards the old man who had helped her in the forest, smiling happily with the knowledge that she would see her friend again soon.

Jiao waved goodbye excitedly, her other hand resting happily in her mother's as Shui stepped to his master's side.

Three of the pirates reached out with long poles, digging into the shore as they pushed the wounded Jade Serpent into the water, the strength of the river grasping it and leading it onward.

Onawa hurried to the back of the ship, gazing out from it towards the shrinking figures. With a soft smile she lifted her hand to bid goodbye to them, grateful for their hospitality. Then, quietly, she offered a separate wave to Shui.

Somehow understanding the latter to be meant for him, the teenager was taken off guard. Lifting his hand almost instinctively, he offered the same.

She smiled gently, the cool flow of wind rendering her unaware of the sudden slight warmth in her cheeks.

Jiao chattered excitedly about the stories she had heard from Ahnah, her mother greeting each with interest as they made their way towards the nearby path.

The old firebender followed after, glancing over his shoulder as he realized his apprentice was not at his side.

A look of thoughtful calm had come over the teenager's face, watching the shape of the Jade Serpent grow smaller in the distance.

"…Hmm," Bo smiled.

Snapping back to attention, Shui looked towards his mentor. Following quickly, he slowed his pace as he reached the old firebender's side.

The two made their way into the forest, the sound of the river flowing softly in the background.

Near the water's edge stood a tree, scar marks lining its trunk where the bowsprit of the Jade Serpent had scraped it.

From a small branch grew a tiny cluster of leaves, a beautiful flower blooming from it.

* * *

"You're lying. You're a liar," Yakone sneered, his head resting in his palm while his elbow pressed firmly into the table.

"No, there really was! Big sister Wen and Gang fought him! Just ask lord Chin-Hwa!" Li Mei protested from across the table.

"And there were pirates here," Shui contributed from beside her, entering into the conversation. He was surprised to find that out of the three, Yakone's travels had proven the least eventful. He had assumed that the loudmouth waterbender would have no trouble getting himself and his traveling companions into some form of trouble.

"I told you; I'm not making this up," she stared towards the firebender with narrow eyes.

"No; there really were pirates," he glanced towards her, realizing she had assumed he was mocking her.

"Lord Bo, were there pirates in the village?" she rolled her eyes, looking back towards Bo as he readied the Pai Sho board. The shop would close soon enough, allowing him and Min to engage in their nightly game.

He nodded in confirmation, disappearing behind the curtain as Min stepped out into the serving area, smiling pleasantly towards the three.

"Wow, really? Pirates?" Li Mei stared towards Shui, convinced. Across from her sat Yakone, his eyebrow rising as he watched the old pain curiously.

"Really," he smiled, taking a long sip as Min walked by him.

"Well now dearies, how are you enjoying the tea?" she smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Shui and Yakone stared with absolute shock.

"It's delicious, auntie Min!" the girl smiled happily, lifting it to her lips once more.

"What'd you put in my tea, old woman?" the waterbender narrowed his eyes, realizing the scenario before him.

"Why, I'm absolutely horrified!" she lifted a hand to her chest, her overacting only confirming that she had some malicious plan in store for him. "You would think me capable of such a wretched thing!"

"Yeah Yakone, that's really rude," Li Mei scolded him.

"I don't care; she did something," he studied her, peering towards his rival's tea and then his own to ensure they looked the same.

"Why would I do something so vile to such a helpful, kind young man like yourself?" she practically sung the words, leaning in from behind him as she fixed a hand on his shoulder.

Li Mei and Shui stared with absolute shock, knowing Yakone to be in every way the opposite.

His eyes darted from cup to cup, panicking slightly as he attempted to figure out what she had done to his drink.

"I wouldn't act like this if I'd put something in your drink," she reassured him. "I would act this way if I wanted to get close enough to do this," she pulled his shirt back suddenly, pouring the contents of a piping hot kettle down his back.

The teenager howled, his body entering into a rapid spasm as he attempted to tear his shirt off. The shirt muffled loud swears and promises of bodily harm as he pulled it over his head, dipping his hands behind him to fan his back.

"Crazy old…" he glared towards her, knowing all too well that he had deserved it for pouring cold tea down her back before leaving with Seung.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered as she made her way towards the kitchen, waving a hand dismissively. "Now we're even. Try anythin' like that again; I'll do even worse things to you."

Li Mei lifted her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle.

Shui smirked.

"This isn't funny," he glared. He turned towards the doorway, the sound of heavy footsteps interrupting his hateful stare.

Min peered back, smiling as she turned her body towards him.

"Back already?" she smiled.

Jung nodded slowly, stepping into the tea house. The mask faced towards the kitchen, skimming the room for a particular face.

"She went out for a walk," Min grinned. "Said she missed seeing the moon from the valley."

He remained motionless for a moment, nodding with gratitude to the old woman. Turning towards the doorway, he stopped as a voice called out to him.

"Ah, mister Jung!" Li Mei stood from her seat, wanting to catch his attention before he left.

The eye of the mask peered toward her from over his shoulder, the very bottom of his mouth visible beneath its shattered jaw.

"We were wondering…Did anything interesting happen to you on your trip?" If she and the others had encountered spirits and pirates, she could not help but wonder what he had come across.

"…Bandits," he nodded gently, stepping through the doorway as the moonlight draped over him.

"Just bandits?" she whispered with slight disappointment, sitting back down.

"This sucks," Yakone sneered. "The loser gets pirates, you get some monkey spirit guy, he got bandits…All I got was Seung and Xiu making out." Sighing, he sat back down.

"What?!" Min exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"Really!?" Li Mei stared.

"Yeah," he lifted an eyebrow, curious as to why this had caught their interest.

The two stormed the table in unison, mounting it as they drew their faces to his.

"Tell us more!" they demanded anxiously in unison.

Wen Lan stood calmly among the roses, smiling softly as she watched the sky with fond fascination. Her hands rested neatly in front of her, her hair twitching as a gentle breeze passed lightly.

She turned towards the village, the distant torches flickering like fireflies. Noticing a figure approaching, she drew to a halt.

There was a slight catch in her breath, her eyes going wide as she realized the identity of the traveler. The expression calmed into one of reassured admiration, overjoyed that he had returned safely.

Making out her figure, Jung lifted his hand to his mask. He slid it into his pouch, smiling as he neared her. With each step her features became more definite, her beauty having only increased since they had parted from one another.

The urge to embrace him defeated her formality, hurrying forward as her arms lifted to meet him.

His arms wrapped around her, her embrace filling him with a familiar comfort. Every bit of her, every scent and touch, filled him with an indomitable love.

Her head rested softly on his chest, eyes closing as she soaked in every ounce of warmth and solace that the moment would allow. Her mouth lifted into an adoring smile.

His hand traced her cheek gently, his eyes meeting hers.

With a tender smile she met his gaze, her lips drawing slowly to his.

The two held one another beneath the soft illumination of the moon, reunited.


	36. Chapter 36

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Advanced Maneuvers

"…Will most likely avoid the sections of forest closest to the mountain, after seeing how we were able to utilize them last time," Seung scrutinized the map carefully, his thumb tracing gently over his chin as he reviewed the layout of the Kun valley.

"Would you like me to withdraw scouts from those areas and position them further along the river, sir?" Aiguo stood at attention before his superior.

"No," he shook his head slightly as his finger touched a thick line on the map; a river. "From this point any attempt at stealth by way of the river would be considerably compromised. Though we can assume that Kano's troops will depart prior, don't remove the scouting units from these points entirely," he ordered calmly as he traced his finger along the section of the river he had guessed to be neglected. "Just divide them to increase scouting detail near the more likely sections of infiltration. Kano may still be willing to somehow use these sections, no matter how ineffective they may appear." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he recalled the admiral's ruthless cunning.

"Yes sir. Should we position units throughout the valley to intercept, should he arrive?"

"No," he nearly whispered the words, thinking carefully. "The likelihood is that Kano will come with a full demonstration of strength. If we're scattered, it will be harder to organize the men. The troops shall remain here within the camp, the only exception being daily excursions to Bai-Jing in shifts for training."

"Training with Gang, sir?" Aiguo sighed, having no warm regard for the sessions.

Seung smirked slightly, well aware of the disdain held among the men towards training with the old bodyguard. "Gang is a firebender; training with him could provide valuable insight into the tactics and fighting style of the enemy. It's crucial that we utilize such an opportunity."

"Understood, sir."

"General Seung, sir!" a soldier hurried in, pushing the cloth doorway of the tent aside.

"What is it, private?" Aiguo snapped, startled by the subordinate's enthusiastic entrance.

"There's a messenger here to see the general," he explained nervously, standing at attention.

"Then send him in," the lieutenant's eyebrow rose, wondering as to why the messenger had not been shown in immediately.

"It's…Sir, they won't allow him to see the general."

"Who?" Seung glanced toward the sliver of light penetrating the center of the cloth doorway.

"…The other soldiers, sir." The private peered back to the door, listening for any sudden noise beyond the tent.

The general rose quickly, hurrying toward the door as Aiguo took to his side. Stepping hastily, he brushed the cloth aside as he stepped out to the camp. Recognizing the cause of their alarm, he narrowed his eyes.

Before him stood a Fire Nation messenger, Earth Kingdom soldiers positioned to either side with their spears brandished carefully toward his throat. The assurance that his task was merely to deliver a letter and avoid any form of conflict offered him little protection, each regarding him with potent suspicion.

A short distance behind him was a saddled mongoose dragon, hissing lowly as soldiers surrounded it.

They had gathered near his tent, refusing to permit the enemy to be alone with their leader.

"General Seung of the Earth Kingdom army!" the soldier called out, assuming this man to be the recipient of the scroll. "I have been assigned to deliver this document to you on behalf of lieutenant Norio, under direct orders from admiral Kano!"

Kano's personality and combat mannerisms, along with his pupil's, had offered him some temperament against the eccentricities of the admiral. Where he may have greeted the announcement with shock, Seung merely nodded to accept.

The messenger reached back to his pouch, flinching as the spears drew closer to him. Slowly he drew the scroll out, raising both hands up to indicate that he meant no harm.

"Slide it," the General nodded to the ground.

His subordinates took a careful step back, permitting the messenger to place the letter on the ground. Tapping his foot to its end, it slid toward its recipient.

Aiguo knelt to the ground, lifting the scroll before offering it to his commander.

Unrolling it, Seung's eyes flew quickly over the parchment as he studied its contents.

The air took on an incredible tightness, the soldiers and messenger eyeing the earthbender as he read silently. Potent quiet flooded the camp, the faintest noises cutting through the air like thunder.

Tension filled his features as he read further, his teeth clenching as he closed the scroll tightly. Glaring toward the messenger, he nodded. "Let him go."

Relief coursed through the messenger's every vein, a tremendous weight lifting from his shoulders.

The soldiers drew back their weapons, scowling as he turned back toward his mount.

Seung watched as the messenger snapped at the reins, hurrying quickly into the cover of the forest. His grip on the scroll tightened, bruising it as he breathed out slowly. Turning back toward the tent, he gave a low command to Aiguo.

"Disregard all strategies we developed earlier; have the men maintain their daily activities and bring a small unit of ten to my tent."

"Sir?" the lieutenant looked worriedly toward his superior.

"Here," his tone eased, calming slightly as he offered the letter to the soldier. "As my second in command, I would like you to read it."

He nodded gently, taking the scroll without protest.

Seung returned the gesture, stepping into the tent.

Aiguo opened the document gradually, unfolding new sections as his eyes slowly scanned over the contents. Nearing the end his eyes grew wider, his grip unconsciously becoming tighter.

"Hello, dear General Seung! My, it's been far too long since I last heard from you! I had assumed that my dear pupil Kazuki would relay any message you may have for me, but I suppose we both know the outcome of that particular plot. I am pleased to say that the weather in the Fire Nation is quite lovely; the sort that would inspire an individual to take their loved ones on a delightful walk through the more scenic provinces. But I suppose that discussing the weather is a fairly moot point, knowing that this letter will not reach your hand until long after such splendor has passed.

"Well then, I suppose it's on to the true purpose of this communiqué! I was taught long ago that one should never invite himself anywhere; but should their hand be forced where they must impose, they should at least have the kindness to announce themselves. (I would have administered the same courtesy to your late superior Dak-Ho, had I considered the brute to be worth the etiquette. I rarely spare formality on animals) Thus, I am pleased to announce that I will be making my triumphant return to the Kun valley upon the date listed below!

"Now, it would be rude of me to merely list the date and not the intention, so I will do such in the hope that you will prepare the proper reception for me. Our forces will meet at the exact location where our armies last battled with the hopes of decimating the village of Bai-Jing. I will spread fire and death through the forests, smash the skulls of those who defy me against the mountains. For every rose's thorn, I shall kill a civilian. Once I have conquered your troops, I shall force you to your knees so as to let you watch each and every one of these acts. You shall suffer and cry, your existence consumed by loss and shame for the people you could not protect. And each time my gaze falls upon you, I shall quiver with joy and laugh.

"Until then! I wish you well, dear General Seung! Sincerely, Admiral Kano."

Listed immediately beneath it was the date, Aiguo's body burning with a quiet rage as he stared at it. Closing the scroll he hurried deeper into the camp, grabbing the soldiers Seung had requested.

* * *

"Gah, get away from me," Yakone muttered as he swatted at a persistent butterfly. "These things are so annoying."

"If all you're going to do is complain just go back to the village," Li Mei chided from beneath the new hat Xiu had weaved for her.

"Yeah right, and be alone with the old psycho? No way," he sneered slightly as he imagined the glint in Min's eyes as she subjected him to some wretched, unexpected torture.

Jung remained a few paces ahead of them, the ingredients pouch strapped idly over his shoulder. He had relieved Shui of the task upon his return, much to the young firebender's relief.

"Why're you even here?" the waterbender looked towards the girl curiously.

"Because some of the ingredients that are used in tea are good for medicine. Jung knows where to find them, so if I stay with him I might find something really useful!" she smiled.

"So that's it? We came out here to pick flowers and stuff?" his eyebrow rose.

"Jung and I came out here for ingredients; I guess you came to whine like a little girl," she peered over her shoulder toward him, weary of his bellyaching.

The Demon smirked beneath the mask.

"Yeah, I guess picking 'ingredients' would seem like an adventure to a brat," he grinned.

"Hey! I went to Wei Min and helped treat everyone who was injured by Gousaru! All you did was spy on people while they were kissing!" Li Mei scolded.

Still facing away from them, Jung blushed slightly with the hope that she had not been referencing him and Wen Lan.

"Last night you and the old pain were practically begging me to tell you about it!"

"So? That doesn't make you any less of a pervert!" She tilted her head to the side as she scoffed.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"Troll."

"Idiot."

"Wait," Jung lifted an arm, interrupting their exchange.

The two turned their attention to him, watching curiously as a pair of Earth Kingdom soldiers approached them.

"De…Jung," the first soldier bowed politely, still nervous in the warrior's presence.

He offered a simple nod of the head, gazing attentively at the two.

"I have been assigned to request that you and Yakone join general Seung at lord Chin-Hwa's estate immediately," he rose up from the bow, his eyes fixed upon the terrifying visage that was the mask.

"What'd you do!?" Li Mei frowned at the teenager.

"Nothing!" Yakone barked back at her.

"…Hmm," Jung noted, removing the ingredients pouch. Turning toward the two, he offered it to Li Mei. "Gather what you can that you know she needs. When you get back, explain what happened. She'll tell you what else to gather," he instructed calmly.

"Y…Yes!" she nodded, taking the pouch. There was a gentle pride in being trusted by Jung to carry out the task. "Don't get into trouble," she warned Yakone before hurrying off toward the forest.

"Shut up," he grumbled lowly, turning to walk beside Jung as they made their way back towards Bai-Jing, the soldiers walking steadily behind.

* * *

"Isn't this supposed to be your job?" Shui questioned as he pressed another seed deep into the soil.

"Quit whinin', this is good training for you!" Gang grinned, ignorantly shoving flowers into the ground. He was a bodyguard; the care and finesse necessary for gardening escaped him completely.

Where one would anticipate the groans and mutters of protest to fill the garden, the guards of Chin-Hwa and Wen Lan greeted the activity with a noticeable relief. They had all dreaded the return of Gang, understanding that he would subject them to intense training to compensate for his time away.

The repair of Chin-Hwa's garden was rather pleasant in comparison.

At its edge sat Bo and Chin-Hwa, a Pai Sho board set between them as each focused upon it with an intrigued smirk. Both had eagerly anticipated the match, regarding one another as equals in terms of skill.

Though Haozen lacked the experience and knowledge of the game to rival the old firebender, his strategy had revealed an interesting technique. Understanding it through further play against the pirate, Bo implemented it.

Using the journey home to reflect upon that which had occurred in Wei Mei, Chin-Hwa found himself inspired. Channeling this, he implemented it into a new technique to be tested against Bo's mettle.

Neither could conceal their fascination, amusedly staring at the board as they moved closer and closer toward a stalemate.

"How's that?" Shui looked curiously toward the bodyguard.

"Well, you've gotta be tough to be a firebender," he nodded as he explained. "But it's not all force; you've gotta have some precision to it."

The teenager's eyebrow rose up, glancing at Gang's hands as he forced another flower roughly into the soil. The corner of his mouth lifted in an amused smile.

"So where are you going to train now that the garden's off limits?"

"Eh, wherever. We'll train near the back entrance of the village, jog around it a couple times to warm up," he shrugged.

Silently, the guards sighed in unison.

"Hey old man! This part's done!" the bodyguard motioned his head toward the crudely placed flowers as he stood.

"Do it again," the noble noted dismissively, his eyes focused on the board before him as his fingers sifted slowly through his beard.

"Eh!? You're not even looking!" Gang protested.

"I do not need to. It is impossible for you to have planted those flowers effectively in so short a time," he squinted slightly as he scrutinized Bo's move.

Grumbling, the bodyguard crouched once more before pulling the recently planted flora from the dirt.

Stifling a chuckle, Shui looked away as he continued his work.

"Shut up," he muttered with an annoyed scowl, looking toward one of Chin-Hwa's guards in an attempt to understand the proper technique for the chore.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," a soft female voice called for his attention worriedly.

"Hmm?" his eyes trailed slowly from the board, fixing upon the face of one of his servants. "Yes?"

"General Seung has arrived to see you," she bowed her head politely.

"Ah, excellent," he nodded gently with a smile. "Please inform him that I will greet him momentarily. Lord Bo, if you…"

"My lord…" she interrupted suddenly. "…My apologies, but…He insisted it was of grave importance." Standing, she glanced back.

Several soldiers approached from behind, Seung standing at the head of the group. His frame was tense, his face conveying a seriousness he had not worn in Chin-Hwa's home for a long time.

Bo glanced over his shoulder, studying the earthbender's expression. The wisdom that age and experience had gained him permitted to guess as to what news weighed at his features.

"Hey, Seung! Gimme some earthbenders to fix the garden!" Gang called out, waving toward his self-proclaimed rival. Witnessing no response his hand lowered slowly, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to understand the silence. .

Recognizing the sudden change in manner, Shui peered toward the soldiers. Standing, the other guards began to become aware of the same.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," Seung bowed respectfully to his old friend. "I come with news. Please permit me to use one of your rooms to properly relay it."

"Of course," the old noble bowed his head without a second thought, worrying as to his comrade's welfare.

"Lord Bo, I request your presence as well," he nodded toward the firebender.

He nodded compliantly, already guessing his role in the affair.

"Gang, Shui, I ask that you both accompany us," he called out to the two, turning his body slightly.

"Hmm," the bodyguard grunted with a rough nod, understanding the matter to be serious.

A slight unease passed over the teenager each time the general paid any sort of attention to him, well aware that he owed his life to the man. Obediently he bowed his head.

"I thank you all. Lord Chin-Hwa, if you would be so kind as to lead the way," he turned his attention toward his old friend once more, the cooperation of the four doing little to ease his tension.

The noble bowed once more, turning to make his way down the hall as the others followed.

* * *

"Xiu, can you find the sheet I marked with the estimated operating cost of the Golden Monkey Inn?" Wen Lan sorted through the papers and scrolls before her with a slight frustration, unable to recall where she had set the figures.

"Anything on it besides numbers?" the servant's eyebrow rose, unable to determine one collection of unlabeled data from another.

"I believe Gang drew an image of a monkey at the upper right corner in an attempt to help lord Chin-Hwa and I organize," she explained as she lifted a pair of scrolls to see if the sheet had somehow slipped beneath them.

Xiu's eyes narrowed with slight irritation, her eyes fixed upon the corner of the paper in her hand. "It'd help if he knew how to draw. What is this?" she offered the sheet to her friend.

"I believe…" Wen Lan squinted, trailing off as she attempted to decipher the figure. "That it is a badger mole."

"You're kidding?" she protested as she looked at it once more. "I could've sworn it was a Saber-Tooth Mooselion."

"Ah, I found it," the noble smiled as she placed it atop the others, moving her hands quickly in a feeble attempt to arrange the documents.

"Is it usually this cluttered? It was usually much more organized in your office back in the Fire Nation," she observed.

"Yes, but there we had the advantage of maintaining business, rather than starting one from scratch. Once we've finished with the initial paperwork and become accustomed to it, it will become much more streamlined," Wen Lan smiled.

"Sounds good," Xiu smiled, sorting through some papers.

The door to the room slid open, footsteps pressing heavily against the mats lining the floor.

The noble and servant looked up curiously, wondering as to the nature of the disturbance.

Before them stood two Earth Kingdom soldiers.

* * *

"There; now everyone has arrived," Seung looked up from the head of the table toward the entrance as two soldiers stepped in, Jung and Yakone standing behind them.

The others looked up, a slight tension weighing at the air of the room.

"What's all this about?" Yakone's eyebrow rose up as he observed the others.

"Now that you and Jung have arrived, I can share it freely. Please take a seat," he nodded toward a pair of chairs, motioning for the soldiers to stand guard at the door.

Wen Lan smiled softly as Jung sat beside her, turning her attention back toward the general.

Sitting beside Gang, the waterbender leaned his elbow carelessly atop the table's surface, resting his cheek against his palm.

"I apologize for any alarm I've caused you all in gathering you; I would not have done so if it could be avoided," he began.

"Out with it!" the old bodyguard grunted, having never been one for suspense.

"…Admiral Kano sent a messenger to my camp with a letter; within it is listed the date upon which he will attack the valley," he explained grimly as he set the letter on the table before him.

The tension snapped into a shocked alarm, the others staring with wide eyes toward the general as he delivered the news.

"Wait, he just told you when he'd be coming?" Shui's eyebrow rose, having never heard of such an outrageous gesture.

"Seems his style," Gang grunted.

"How can we be certain that the date is authentic; that he truly intends to step foot in the valley then?" Wen Lan's eyes narrowed slightly, already sensing something to be amiss.

"Precisely because of that line of thought," Chin-Hwa's fingers stroked through his beard. "Notifying us of the date would cause us to question it and inadequately prepare any defenses. If we prepare them too early, the mental stress of waiting for combat will work against the Earth Kingdom forces. If we prepare too late, we are victim to his attack."

"Hmm," Bo nodded in agreement.

"Unless that's how he wants us to think," Yakone noted.

"If we enter that line of thought, there is no way we can properly predict the admiral's thinking. Anticipating him to be always a step ahead will make it impossible to form a proper strategy."

"What do you propose, general Seung?" Wen Lan looked toward him, recognizing this to be his field of expertise.

"We have to base our thinking off of that which we know of admiral Kano, not off of what we regard as the most likely scenario from the standpoint of enemy forces."

"I thought this Kano guy was enemy forces," Yakone peered toward Jung.

"Yes, but we must focus on how he would perceive a scenario rather than how the average Fire Nation soldier would to better tailor our strategy," Chin-Hwa explained.

"What do we know of him?" Shui asked, having only ever heard of the admiral.

"He is sadistic," Wen Lan narrowed her eyes slightly as she recalled the evidence supporting the observation.

"And flashy. His armor was too fancy," Gang condemned the attire, associating that which was fancy with that which was weak.

"We also know from his speech and mannerisms in combat that though he's sadistic, he's composed. Etiquette plays some role in his personality," Seung narrowed his eyes, analyzing the fact.

"…Hmm," Bo muttered pensively.

"Such an observation is further proven by this letter," Chin-Hwa glanced toward it.

"Which is where we encounter a certain issue," the general frowned at the letter. "We were given no notice prior to his dispatching Kazuki's team. In that, we also recognize some degree of treachery."

"That is difficult to support, though. Unlike other examples of the admiral's behavior, Kazuki's attack gives us no direct observation but rather hearsay," Wen Lan noted.

"For all we know, this Kazuki guy was doing it all on his own. Or maybe he was supposed to write us a letter and didn't," Yakone shrugged.

"Perhaps. Yet in this villain 'Kazuki' we may find further evidence. If he was, in fact, Kano's pupil then certain aspects of the admiral would be reflected in him. Especially anything that was repeated between the two," the old noble guessed.

"He didn't kill me," Seung glared slightly, recalling the assassin.

The group turned their attention toward him.

"He had multiple opportunities to kill me and then burn the village, but he didn't. He wanted me to see it, just as Kano wants to see me suffer when he returns."

"...Pride," Jung noted lowly, his voice conveying a disdain for the assassins.

Everyone turned their attention quietly toward the Demon, surprised by his sudden contribution to the conversation.

"Kano was lucky to escape," he continued. "He ran. He could have stayed in the Fire Nation, but his pride led him to send the assassins. Kazuki could have given up when the odds had turned against him, but fought until he was unconscious. Instead of accepting it, Kano announces that he's returning."

"Hmm," Bo nodded, recognizing the point's validity.

"If we combine the knowledge of his pride with the observation of his etiquette…We understand that in writing this letter Kano has bound himself to this date. Anything written within this letter is unchangeable to him," Seung noted, lifting the scroll.

"So we know when he's coming. So what?" Yakone folded his arms behind his head.

"If we know the date, we can set up a proper strategy and lay out any necessary traps," Shui fielded the question, his tone clearly portraying his opinion of the waterbender.

Yakone countered by lifting his hand toward his rival, opening and closing the fingers while mimicking him in a high pitched tone.

"We also have to consider any interpretations of the letter that can be made to his advantage," Seung noted as Chin-Hwa examined the scroll. "Dispatching Kazuki was an example of treachery, as well as his claim during our first fight that he was motioning to decimate Bai-Jing."

"What else does he say in it?" Gang nodded toward the parchment.

"That he'd meet our forces in the same location as last time," he noted.

"And that he'll obliterate all residents of the village," the old noble's eyes narrowed in disgust as he offered the scroll to Bo.

"What advantage would he receive in choosing the same location as last time? The area is right beside a mountain," Wen Lan questioned the logic behind the strategy.

"Maybe it's just the only place he knows that he can describe," Gang shrugged.

"Or perhaps in fighting us there once he already knows what strategies we could implement," the general noted, realizing the potential advantage this fact would provide to the Fire Nation.

"…He's going to attack the village," Shui's eyes went wide as he studied the parchment from beside his mentor.

"We know that, idiot," Yakone sneered.

"No," he glared. "He's going to attack the area where you fought and the village at the same time."

"How do you know?" the bodyguard leaned his head over to get a proper view of the letter.

"Here," Shui motioned with a finger. "In every part of the letter, he's talking about himself, what he's going to do. Then in this line, he just says 'our troops' instead of 'I.' He doesn't have to appear at the battlefield, and neither does his entire army. So long as some of his forces do, he's remaining true to what he wrote."

"Hmm," Bo smiled with a gentle pride.

"Or he could appear on the battlefield while a separate unit attacks the village. That one aspect of the letter may be his attempt at treachery," Chin-Hwa turned to face his old friend.

"…I'm glad that I called all of you here today, then." Seung looked up over the table, each of the faces fixed upon his. "My attempt to solicit aid from the other Earth Kingdom generals met with failure; they lack the resources to provide us with any additional support. The only troops we have to work with are those who survived the last encounter with Kano. Each of you has demonstrated tremendous skill, skill that's helped to save the Kun valley from domination in the past." He bowed his head slowly, placing his hands politely before him. "I humbly ask that though you are civilians, you will lend the valley your strength in its time of need."

A silence passed over the room, each gazing toward the general who had fought hard to protect the valley bowing to them.

"You got it!" a voice barked from one of the seats.

Seung's head rose, his eyes fixed on the voice's owner.

"Someone's gotta be out there t'make sure you come back alive; gotta make sure you give me that rematch you owe me!" Gang grinned.

"Though I cannot fight, I will lend each of my guards to your cause. They willingly stood to protect Bai-Jing in its time of crisis once, I am certain they would do so again," Chin-Hwa nodded slowly.

"Hmm," Bo nodded with a smile, adhering to the request.

"I as well," Shui noted, his master's compliance reassuring him of the cause.

"Sure; nothing better to do," Yakone shrugged.

"I will gladly lend my aid," Wen Lan smiled softly, nodding toward the general.

He turned his focus to Jung, fearing that the association with Earth Kingdom forces would drive him away from offering his strength.

The Demon nodded slowly.

"…Thank you," Seung bowed once more, relieved.

"Quit bowing and give us a plan!" Gang ordered, frustrated with all the formality.

"Yes," he nodded quickly, his concerned expression now decorated with an aspect of confidence. "All Earth Kingdom soldiers will be sent to the battlefield. The letter confirms that Fire Nation forces will arrive there and we must deal with that threat."

"What about Bai-Jing?" Shui noted.

"That is where we run into a field of unknowns," he narrowed his eyes as he considered various scenarios. "If Kano truly wishes to distract me long enough to wipe out the village, he'll allocate the majority of his forces to the battlefield to keep me occupied."

"I will use the time between now and the date listed to prepare and move the villagers somewhere safe," Chin-Hwa offered, smiling. "I cannot fight, but I am still able to protect."

Seung nodded. "The safest place I can think of would be the mountains; even with only a few of your earthbending guards, it should protect you from any potential harm."

"Indeed," he nodded.

"With the villagers secured, the village serves more as a trap than a potential weak point. That said, I think a small team familiar with the village would be best," he searched through the faces around the table, considering each.

"General Seung," Wen Lan called his attention.

"Yes, lady Wen Lan?"

"I ask that you permit me to stand in Bai-Jing's defense," she began.

Jung turned his attention toward her, worrying slightly at the notion of her placing herself directly in the path of the Fire Nation.

"This village took me in despite suspicion and accepted me; I will not allow it to fall." A low determination filled her words, the recollection of the admiral inspiring a gentle anger.

"…Very well," the general nodded. "I know by description that you are capable."

"Hmm," Bo nodded to Shui.

Understanding the message, the teenager called out the general.

"I'll remain also."

"Excellent," Seung smiled, understanding a firebender to be a potentially invaluable asset in the fight to come.

"Suck up," Yakone smirked.

"Yakone, you will be the third," the earthbender noted.

"What?!" he gripped the edge of the table, staring.

"Combat within a village would offer a waterbender a significant advantage. Jars of water will be placed along the roofs of various buildings, granting you multiple opportunities for traps and an endless supply of resources to use against the Fire Nation," he explained.

"Lame," Yakone muttered, sitting back in his chair.

"However…We can't be sure whether Kano will choose to arrive at the village or the battlefield. Should he choose the latter, I can meet him head on and end this. If he chooses the village…"

"He's mine," Jung noted.

The faces turned toward the Demon's mask once more, his voice surprising them.

"I'll remain to fight him, if he chooses to appear," he nodded slowly.

"…Agreed." Seung stood from the table. "We will meet here once every evening to observe the status of the preparations. I will move the majority of my troops here to train with Gang, lord Bo and Shui."

"Let us leave with the determination to protect that which we love, that which we have built here." Chin-Hwa stood slowly.

"For the protection of the valley," Wen Lan smiled.

"Yeah!" Gang pounded his fist against the table with an excited grin, steam pouring from his nostrils. "Hey! Go tell someone to get us some drinks; we're celebrating!" he ordered the two guards closest to the door.

"If I recall correctly, you still have a garden to repair," Chin-Hwa stared harshly.

"Yeah yeah, that can wait; this is important! Gotta give this plan a proper start!" he smirked.

Seung smiled, his body easing slightly as Gang and Chin-Hwa began to argue. The day had introduced many uncertainties, yet in the company of those before him he found some of his fears put to rest, a gentle confidence growing.

The sound of arguing and laughter permeated from the room, the servants hurrying toward it with drinks as the group carried on.


	37. Chapter 37

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Farewells

Training had eased the nervous tension that had burdened his muscles, experience conditioning his body to naturally comprehend the movements of the art. There was much to learn; many challenges stood poised to greet him in his journey. Yet Shui had come far, and now moved beside his mentor with a fluid grace that those who had known the teenager in his youth would never think him capable of.

The morning sun rested idly in the sky, the last few drops of dew clinging stubbornly to the petals of the crudely planted flowers within Chin-Hwa's garden. They moved through the sequence quickly, using it as a warm-up before working with the earthbenders to improve their comprehension of firebender tactics.

The majority of Wen Lan's guards were firebenders, their skills honed by Gang's intense training regime. They fought hard against Seung's soldiers, the sparring sessions providing invaluable understanding.

At the edge of the garden stood the old bodyguard, barking out orders and marking the flaws of each soldier and guard. His eyes remained attentive, even fighting the urge to blink as he sought to improve each potential warrior as much as time would permit.

"Lord Bo," a frightened messenger called from the hall, firmly clasping a scroll.

Shui lashed his left leg up toward the sky, a wave of fire piercing through it. Turning his body he returned his foot to the ground gracefully, breathing deep as he looked toward the messenger. His master had already turned to greet the civilian, stepping forward curiously.

"For you," he bowed quickly before hurrying down the hall, terrified at the prospect of being struck down by a misguided chunk of earth or burst of fire.

Silently the old firebender unrolled the document, his eyes traveling over its contents carefully as his frame remained calm. Without a sound he rolled it up, inserting it beneath his belt. Turning toward Shui he offered a simple bow, communicating without words that they had finished their morning session.

Gang watched out of the corner of his eye, the deviation from what had become the standard morning training regime inspiring a slight curiosity.

"Master, should I…" Shui started, concerned by the very same.

He lifted his hand, his head shaking from side to side gently before making his way down the hall.

The teenager's eyes narrowed slightly with worry, wondering as to what had brought about his mentor's sudden departure. The thoughts were interrupted by Gang's clamor.

"Hey kid! You train with old man Bo all the time, how about we mix it up a little?" he smirked.

"How do you mean?" his eyebrow rose up.

"I'll train you for the day; show you firebending from a different angle or whatever!" he shrugged.

The firebender smiled, nodding. The idea fascinated him, wondering if the bullheaded bodyguard was privy to some powerful technique his mentor had been somehow ignorant of.

"Alright!" He stepped down from the edge of the garden, approaching slowly. Tilting his head to the side his neck released a loud cracking noise.

"What position do we begin from?" Shui stood calmly.

"Whichever one doesn't get you killed." Without warning he launched forward, his right fist sailing through the air as it rushed toward the teenager's head.

His eyes went wide, barely evading the hit as he ducked. Kicking back he landed in a crouching position, his gaze fixed on the bodyguard.

"What are you doing?!"

"What's it look like? Training you!" The amused smile had grown into a grin, impressed that the novice firebender had managed to dodge the hit despite being taken off guard.

Now aware of the old firebender's training method, Shui narrowed his eyes as he rose into a defensive stance.

The bodyguard grinned, tearing forward again as the soldiers and guards fought viciously against one another. The sound of shifting rock mixed with that of rushing fire filled the air, the yells of determined fighters accompanying them.

* * *

"Alright, lord Chin-Hwa says that most of the bare essentials have already been stored in a cave up in the mountains. I packed a few changes of clothing and anything that we might need while we're up there." Sun burst into the tea house, her tone excited and hurried as she explained the progress of the preparations to her daughter.

The shop was empty, Bai-Jing in a frantic uproar as its denizens hurried to prepare for the excursion to the mountains. Chin-Hwa had been kind in organizing it, yet no effort on his part could ease the worried spirits of the people as they struggled to ready themselves for the trip.

"Where's your grandmother? Her shoe needs mending before we leave."

Qiu said nothing, glancing nervously toward the kitchen as she cleaned and organized the serving area.

Scowling slightly, Sun stormed toward the kitchen before lashing her arm out to swat the curtain dividing the two rooms aside.

"What're you so worked up about?" Min glanced over her shoulder, having heard her daughter's footsteps from the time she had entered the shop. Positioned throughout the room were at least two dozen kettles, the flames beneath each active. Her hands moved with a swiftness that contradicted her age as she stirred and inspected each.

"The war tea?" she guessed flatly, examining the kettles.

"Lots of it." The corner of the old pain's mouth lifted into a wry smile, the wooden spoon pulling gently from the contents of one of the kettles.

"You do realize that we need to be packing right now? That we're going to the mountain with the rest of the villagers?"

"We're not leaving for another few days; plenty of time to get it all ready."

"Ready for who!?" Sun snapped, noticing several stored containers of tea that had been brewed earlier in the day.

"Who else?" she grinned. "The whole village."

She clenched her fists, scowling as she watched her mother's old frame bent over the kettles. The war tea had always been an uncomfortable topic. Her mother's stubbornness had always succeeded in infuriating her. The combination of the two with the fact that there were more pressing matters to be addressed tested her patience thoroughly.

"C'mere and help me," Min instructed calmly, waving a hand quickly to call her daughter to her.

Sun's eyes went wide, startled by the command. It was the nicest tone her mother had offered her in a long time.

"What're you waiting for?" she muttered, her voice breaking into a sudden bark. "Hey Qiu! You get in here too!"

Her granddaughter stepped in from the serving area, relieved to see that the two had not taken to arguing. Kneeling near her grandmother she watched carefully, her mother sitting beside her.

"Alright. Get an empty kettle and pay attention; this is tricky. And don't make me go over it again and again," Min ordered before turning her attention back to the kettle. Quickly she dove into the explanation of the war tea; its ingredients and the process by which it was brewed.

As Qiu's eyes followed her grandmother's finger, Sun watched the old woman's face.

There was a gentle calm to it, a tender smile complimenting her features as she guided them through the process.

A soft smile spread over Sun's face, her eyes falling to her mother's hand as she carefully heeded her instructions.

The three women remained there in the kitchen, a simple joy carrying throughout the room as they worked quickly to brew the war tea.

* * *

Bo stepped silently along the valley, admiring the lush beauty of the landscape as the village grew smaller in the distance. His pace slowed as he noticed a figure standing in the distance. Drawing to a halt, he recognized the man before him as the one who had scribed the message.

The ground between them was level, Bai-Jing far from earshot. It would be impossible to see the two without the aid of a telescope.

Jung stood silently, nodding slowly to thank the old warrior for heeding his request.

Bo drew the message out from his sleeve, nodding gently to confirm its contents. The tips of his fingers grew hot, fire consuming the edges of the paper as it drifted slowly to the ground.

"…Wen Lan describes you as a master firebender," was the last phrase to burn, the thin black strip that had once been a message now crumbling against the soil.

The two stood silently, facing one another as the grass between them twitched softly against the wind.

The earth beneath Jung shifted, forced down as the warrior rushed forward.

The grass below the firebender's feet tore from the ground as he widened quickly into a stance, stepping forward to greet his opponent's attack.

* * *

"Pain in the…" Yakone grumbled, setting the jar of water at the edge of the roof. Standing upright he wiped away a thin film of sweat from his brow, sighing as he looked over all the remaining buildings that still needed to be prepared. Lowering himself, he sat at the roof's edge as he permitted himself a break.

"Hey mister!" a tiny voice called from the street.

"Hmm?" his eyebrow lifted, glancing down.

Ryo squawked, standing idly by the entrance to the building. The cart containing the jars of water had been strapped to him, enabling to waterbender to lay Seung's trap with greater efficiency. Beside the ostrich horse was Jiao, holding a clay cup with a flower etched into the side.

"What?" he asked flatly, slightly exhausted from the labor.

"My mom said you might be thirsty so I brought you water!" she held up the cup, balancing on her toes as she attempted to lift it as high as she could.

"Kid, why would I be thirsty? If anything, I've got too much water," he grumbled, placing his hand on the jar beside him.

"But this water's good, I got it from the well!" she promised.

"The well?" his eyebrow rose curiously, recalling the well to be on the other side of the village

"Yeah! I almost dropped it but I didn't!"

Yakone watched the little girl curiously for a moment, the corner of his mouth lifting into an amused smirk. His hands lifted slowly, moving quietly as the water in the cup began shifting to his will. In one thin stream it lifted toward him, slipping into his mouth as he drank.

Jiao stared wide-eyed, having never seen someone waterbend before.

"That was so great!" she exclaimed, looking into the cup to see if it had been some sort of trick.

"Yeah?" he grinned, appreciating the praise.

"How did you do that?!"

"All you need is incredible skill," he shrugged. "When you're as good as I am, that sort of thing is easy."

"Is that why you're putting all the water on everyone's houses?" she blinked curiously.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Yakone glanced to his right, seeing the building he had already finished with.

"Can you put extra on my mom's shop?"

"Why?" his eyebrow lifted again.

"It's a flower shop! They need lots of water to get big!" she smiled, lifting her hands from the ground to the sky to demonstrate a flower's growth.

He watched the girl curiously, chuckling as he looked out along the street. "Which one is it?"

"The one over there!" she smiled as she pointed with pride.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll put extra there," he nodded.

"Thank you mister water!" Jiao bowed quickly, beaming as she scampered away.

Watching the little girl run back towards the shop, he smiled gently. The task didn't seem quite so irrelevant now. Aiming carefully he dropped onto Ryo's back, the beast greeting him with a raucous squawk.

"Shut up," he muttered with a slight grin. "We've got work to do."

Pulling at the reins, he brought the ostrich horse and the cart to the next building.

* * *

Flames cut through the air in continuous bursts, the old firebender stepping back with each attack as he attempted to hinder the Demon's approach.

Jung rushed forward, his shields swatting hard to deflect the attacks he could not dodge. Nearing his opponent, he lashed his arm forward in a powerful thrust.

Bo turned his body to the left, stepping in as his left hand motioned to grab the Demon's wrist. His right darted toward his elbow, preparing to launch the warrior over his shoulder.

Recognizing the attempt, Jung lowered his body. His right knee dug hard into the ground, thrusting his right arm toward the soil in an attempt to tear his limb free of the firebender's grasp. Succeeding, he launched his fist up into a heavy uppercut.

The old warrior leapt back, entering into another stance the moment his feet touched the ground. His eyes remained fixed upon the mask, unwavering as he readied for the next attack.

Jung stepped into a stance, his gaze locked onto his opponent. His muscles relaxed slightly as he prepared for the firebender's move.

Kano performed at a level he had not encountered in any firebender before. Though Gang could match the admiral's power, he could not perform with an equal level of speed or precision.

Jung needed to train with a master of the discipline. Someone who could rival if not surpass the murderous cutthroat that threatened the harmony of the Kun valley.

Both warriors understood this as they faced one another, scars of flame and impact littering the ground around them.

Bo launched forward.

* * *

Shui lay on his back, sucking in breaths as the guards and soldiers sat around him. Sweat drenched his face, his limbs exhausted from evading and blocking so many attacks.

The guards watched him with a slight pity, realizing the bodyguard had pushed him harder than he had pushed them in months.

"Alright alright, take a break," Gang grinned. "You did good, kid."

Had he any strength left, Shui would have offered a nod of the head to note his appreciation of the compliment.

Following the meeting, Seung dispatched half of his guards to train with Gang and the guards in the morning while he remained in Chin-Hwa's estate reviewing maps and potential strategies with Aiguo.

Each afternoon began with a sparring session between the general and the bodyguard, followed by training for the other half of the soldiers. As Kano's arrival drew closer, the sessions grew more intense. A focused and burdened expression weighed at the earthbender's features as he entered the garden.

The soldiers and guards watched from the garden's edge, Shui still lying on his back. This part of the day was an enjoyable spectacle for them, inspired by the magnificent techniques of the two as they battled.

"About time," Gang muttered, still grinning. "I just finished my warm-up."

"I apologize for being late," Seung nodded. He lifted his hands, untying his armor.

The bodyguard tossed his hat aside, scratching his head. His hair had grown considerably since he had burned it off, though messy and unkempt.

"Gang," the general called his attention flatly, setting his armor aside.

"Yeah?" he lifted his armor, tossing it aside as he stripped down to nothing but his pants.

"…If anything should happen to me in the coming battle, please promise me that you will take care of Xiu," he requested quietly. He tossed his bracers aside, fighting in the same attire as his opponent.

Gang glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrow lifting.

"I would prefer to go into the battle with Kano with no debts or worries," he noted quietly. "So I ask that you take care of he-" his voice was cut off as a fist slammed hard against his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"General!" one of the soldiers exclaimed, rising to his feet. Several others drew him back to the ground, perplexed as they stared toward the scene before them.

Seung looked up, surprised by the sudden outburst. He noticed the approaching figure of Gang, anger filling his steps as he drew closer. A heavy hand grasped him by the hair, turning him so the two were eye to eye.

"You think that's it?" the bodyguard growled lowly.

"What?" Seung's eyes narrowed, confused by the inquiry.

"You think that so long as she's safe, you don't have to worry?" His tone was angry, his grip tightening on Seung's hair.

"What are you talking about?" he winced slightly as the bodyguard gripped harder.

"You're asking me to take care of her because you're worried you might die when this Kano guy comes!"

Seung glared, every word accurate.

"Dying's easy. Sticking around's a challenge," he growled. Serving as bodyguard to Wen Lan's father had enforced this belief, feeling a slight grip in his heart each time he remembered the man or noticed Wen Lan doing the same.

"Awhile back you asked me to tell you about Xiu. You wanna know somethin' important about her? Here it is: If you go into this thinkin' it's alright for you to die, you'll hurt her worse than any bandit or soldier could," he growled.

The general's eyes grew wide, staring at the firebender.

"I'm dumb, but I ain't blind. I've seen the way she looks at you, and I heard about you kissin' her at that military base."

Seung glanced toward the soldiers.

In unison, they broke eye contact and looked around in an attempt to convey innocence.

"You're in her heart. If you die, that piece of her heart goes too." Pushing the general back, he narrowed his eyes.

Landing on his backside, Seung looked up toward his sparring partner.

"If you think it's alright for you to die, just get out of my sight. But if you're strong enough to promise me you're comin' back from it alive, then get up and fight me." He stared coldly, carrying an intensity he had not demonstrated in some time.

He considered the matter for only a moment, rising to his feet before the old firebender. Equal in both height and spirit Seung smiled gently, nodding his head in gratitude.

"Good," Gang grinned wildly, the general's change in demeanor assuring him of their victory. "Let's get to it, then!" his fist launched forward, an ember at the end of it growing with incredible speed.

Shifting quickly into a stance, a slab of earth shot up between the two to prevent the attack.

The rock lowered slowly, each combatant standing on either side with a determined grin as the soldiers watched and cheered.

The old bodyguard yelled excitedly as he offered another attack.

* * *

Jung's movements were fierce, his body communicating to his opponent to hold nothing back.

Recognizing the message Bo spread his stance, motioning his hand quickly as his two fingers remained poised.

The warrior stopped, unfamiliar with the technique.

A blue spark trailed his fingertips.

* * *

"Ah, that was an excellent session," Wen Lan smiled softly as she finished the sequence.

She had chosen one of the quieter rooms of the estate to train, readying herself for the impending invasion. Each session was intense, pushing herself to her limit whenever possible. The occasional aid of sparring partners helped her efforts tremendously.

Li Mei offered her friend a cloth as she stepped off of the mat, a nervousness weighing at her face.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly, offering a bow.

The girl reciprocated with a nod of the head.

"Li Mei? Are you alright?" She wiped away some sweat, her gaze fixed upon the young girl before her.

"…Big sister Wen…You'll be okay, right…?"

The cloth slowed, stopping over her lips as she understood the cause of her friend's worry.

"I mean…It took me so long to find you…So…"

"Li Mei…"

"Please don't leave me," the girl's voice shrunk to a squeak, looking down as her eyes burned. A soft tear fell from each.

"Li Mei," Wen Lan lowered herself to her knees, her hands resting gently upon the child's shoulders.

The noble's actions did little to ease the girl, now sobbing quietly with her eyes shut tight.

"Li Mei…I'll be fine. I promise," she smiled as she lifted her fingers to her friend's eyes, wiping a tear away.

"You promise?" she fretted quickly, lifting her palms to her face to conceal her sobbing.

"I promise. Here," she smiled, whipping her arm to the side to roll her sleeve up a bit. Her opposite hand touched against a bracelet with four charms lining it, removing two of them.

The girl stared, still sniffling slightly as she scolded herself for being so immature.

"You gave me this a long time ago…I want you to hold on to two of the charms from this bracelet. That way, I have to come back to get them." She smiled as she offered the girl the charms for the earth and air."

She clenched her teeth as she fought the urge to cry once again, clutching the two charms to her chest.

"You promise?" Li Mei whispered, resting her forehead to her best friend's.

"I promise," Wen Lan smiled, resting her palm to the girl's cheek to reassure her.

Near the entrance to the room stood Xiu, staring quietly at the ground. Silently, she thanked Li Mei for asking that which she had been afraid to.

With a gentle smile she looked down the hall, hair shifting slightly as a cool breeze brushed past her.

* * *

Jung stood in his stance, his body still save for the soft motion of deep breathing.

Bo remained poised, his chest rising and falling as he engaged in the very same action.

The two had taxed one another, neither exhausted enough to even consider stopping. The constant dodging had pushed the Demon's muscles, the constant offense testing the firebender's endurance.

The lightning had taken Jung entirely off guard upon the first cast, a combination of dodging and lifting his shield allowing him to escape the full brunt of the attack barely. Stripped from his arm, it lay on the ground nearby with a scorch mark lining its side.

It was only in watching Bo's eyes and hand that he had managed to develop a knack for dodging the technique. Each evasion pushed every muscle of his body, his skin still feeling the incredible strength and heat of the lightning as it passed.

Recognizing that the warrior had come to fathom a method for escaping the technique, Bo resigned from the tactic to simpler techniques that the admiral would be more likely to utilize.

Jung hurled himself forward, meeting each with the same intensity he had offered before.

* * *

"Ah, Wen Lan." Chin-Hwa smiled as he recognized his successor approaching from the opposite end of the hall, the village blacksmith walking beside him.

"Lord Chin-Hwa," she bowed respectfully with a tender smile.

"It is fortunate that we should meet, I was just on my way to find you."

"Oh? Is something the matter, my lord?"

"Nothing, my dear. Preparations for the movement of the villagers have gone relatively smoothly; the few nobles who did regard the matter with suspicion were convinced upon reading admiral Kano's letter. Rather, the news I have for you is of a more pleasant nature."

"My lord?"

"If you would please follow us," he nodded.

It was then that Wen Lan noticed the proud grin on the blacksmith's face, curious as to what had inspired it.

Before long they had come to one of the rooms Chin-Hwa used to greet visitors and nobles, a servant opening it to welcome the three.

"I sent for the blacksmith the moment the meeting with the others had finished," he explained as he stepped aside, revealing that which he had prepared.

The blacksmith stepped proudly toward that which he had crafted, nodding toward the item that had been prepared for Wen Lan.

The young noble stared at it, her hand lifting to her mouth in shock.

Three outfits stood before her. At the center was a robe that seemed at its core identical to hers, yet where hers had been decorated with designs native to the Fire Nation, this model had replaced such aspects with Earth Kingdom designs and features. Shades of red and tan had been substituted with shades of dark green and brown.

"The robes of the Fire Nation you wore…I assumed that they were tailored to your own taste. I asked that he arrange for the production of attire that maintained the same core appearance, but with features that would distinguish it as a garment of the Earth Kingdom," Chin-Hwa explained with a gentle smile.

"I really don't deserve credit for that one, it was all my wife. She's quite the seamstress," the blacksmith grinned.

"Yes, I was very confident in approaching your family for this task," Chin-Hwa smiled.

"Thank you, lord Chin-Hwa. It is exquisite," Even if her smile had failed to convey the deep level of gratitude she felt toward him for his consideration, her bow could not. So deep was it that the blacksmith wondered if she would be able to rise again.

"It is my honor and pleasure, my dear. Though it is exquisite, it was not made for appearance."

"My lord?" she rose from the bow.

"I requested that the garment be made durable. Wen Lan," he took her hands in his, a slight worry coming to his eyes. "I have been provided constant example of your capabilities and skill. I know that you will meet the challenge of the Fire Nation. It is my hope that when you do, you shall do so proudly as a citizen of the Earth Kingdom." He nodded with a gentle smile to the robe.

"My lord," she bowed her head. "I can never shun or abandon the people or qualities I have embodied from being born of the Fire nation. There will forever be a level of pride in my heritage. Yet with each day a pride almost parallel to this grows stronger; that of the Earth Kingdom. I will fight proudly on behalf of the Kun valley, yet must note that I cannot forsake the good that has come of being born of the Fire Nation."

"I would expect nothing less of you, my dear. Having encountered you and Lord Bo, as well as those who followed you both to this valley, I would be a fool to think there was no good within the borders of the Fire Nation." He nodded slowly, smiling gently.

"I thank you, my lord." She beamed as she rose back to her feet.

"I also requested the construction of this armor," he nodded towards the outfits to either side of the dress.

"They look somewhat strange," she admit.

"They are," the blacksmith grinned. "Lord Chin-Hwa said you have firebenders on your side. He asked that I put together some armor for them." He stepped toward them, pointing as he proudly identified their traits. "After seeing some firebenders and earthbenders in action, I figure it'd be harder for a firebender to bend while wearing Earth Kingdom armor. So I stripped a set of Fire Nation armor down to the most basic components and added some Earth Kingdom features to it. Gives the same level of defense, but also lets 'em firebend effectively. Also, same color as the other Earth Kingdom soldiers. So there'll be no confusion."

"They're incredible, yet…"

"Yet?" the blacksmith's eyebrow rose.

"…We have three firebenders aiding our cause."

"Three!?" the blacksmith's eyes went wide, praying he had not made some terrible mistake in the order.

"Yes, well. I believe we both recall what happened the last time I purchased a new garment for Gang," Chin-Hwa sighed.

Wen Lan stifled a laugh, realizing that Gang would most likely protest such attire regardless.

The two nobles returned to marveling at the blacksmith's work as he proudly described the advantage of each detail and feature.

Chin-Hwa could not fight, yet he would contribute in whatever way possible.

* * *

The two breathed deeply, their movements hindered by exhaustion. The ground was heavily littered with scars from the old warrior's bending, sections of earth shifted and disheveled by the Demon's powerful movements.

Staring across at one another each waited patiently for his opponent's attack. Tension stretched over the space between them, each moment drawing it closer to the inevitable snap.

Bo smirked as he noticed a satisfied grin creep up from the broken section of the mask.

"You two idiots finished yet?" a voice called out from just within earshot.

Both turned their attention quickly toward the figure, startled by the interruption.

Min watched as she approached, displeased that she had been forced to travel so far to find the two. Her arms were crossed, a kettle hanging idly from her right hand.

"You can't just stay in the village and practice there; you had to hike all the way out here. Well next time you do it, I'm not even coming out to bring you tea. Heck, you can go without tea for all I care," she grumbled as she neared them, setting the kettle between them before fishing out a few cups from her sleeve.

Realizing that she would not permit them to train any further, Bo bowed to his sparring partner. He was grateful for the break, his muscles throbbing.

Jung returned the gesture, quickly reviewing that which he had learned in the encounter. He was determined to apply each lesson to the impending battle.

"Hey, heat this," she muttered to Bo, lifting the kettle.

He sat calmly, lifting his hand to the bottom. His fingertips grew warmer, the kettle regaining any heat it had lost in the journey from the village.

"Thanks," she nodded before pouring his cup. Turning toward Jung, she poured some for him.

Nodding gratefully, he turned away to take a sip.

"So I hear that Kano guy'll be here soon," she said idly, pouring her own cup.

"Hmm," the two said in unison before taking another sip.

"…You two're the last ones I should have t'say this to." Min set the kettle down, lifting her cup in her hand. "The both of you'd better come back alright." Her tone was low as she warned them, lifting the tea to her lips.

Bo smirked slightly as he watched her, nodding tenderly.

Facing away from them so as to sip his tea without revealing his face, Jung smiled gently. He nodded his head, setting the cup beside him.

"Good," she smiled, looking up to the sky.

In the distance, the sun began its gradual descent. In its wake was a wave of magnificent color painting the sky.

* * *

Gang walked down the hall, his body coated in a thick layer of sweat and dirt. An indomitable grin was spread over his face, each training session increasing his confidence in their victory over the Fire Nation.

Chin-Hwa approached from the opposite end, taking a moment to notice the filth covering the bodyguard and hope that he would not track it through any of the more important areas of the estate.

"Hey old man," he grinned, nodding his head as he passed.

"Gang," he nodded his head gently, unable to fathom why particular individuals had such difficulty referring to him as "Chin-Hwa."

"Oh," the bodyguard drew to a stop after passing the noble.

"Hmm?" he turned back toward the firebender.

"Decided I'll fix the garden once this whole Kano thing's done with," he peered back over his shoulder, still grinning.

"…I see," Chin-Hwa smirked, understanding the declaration behind the statement. Nodding his head slowly to approve of the notion, he turned to make his way toward the main hall.

"Heh," Gang grinned, making his way toward the bathhouse.

* * *

"General Seung, a visitor's here to see you," Aiguo opened the door slightly. Chin-Hwa had lent a section of the Yang estate to the Earth Kingdom army for the sake of convenience and planning, an offer Seung found himself very grateful for.

"Please show them in," he said absentmindedly, carefully studying a strategy they had developed for any potential flaws or weaknesses. He had already washed away the dirt that his sparring match had coated him in, now dressed in a simple robe.

His focus on the map was broken suddenly, recognizing the girl's voice as she said "thank you" to the lieutenant. Looking up, he caught sight of Xiu stepping toward him.

"Lady Xiu," he stood quickly, a few loose items atop the table shaking from his startled rise. "I apologize, had I known you were…" his voice trailed off as his hands scrambled to straighten that which was especially cluttered.

Silently she pressed her body to his, her hands and head resting softly against his chest.

His fretting ceased, breathing in sharply as he nearly felt her worry pass from her body to his. Slowly he brought his hands to her shoulders, resting them tenderly as he touched his lips to the top of her head.

Xiu said nothing, her eyelids lowering slightly as she watched the far wall. She wanted nothing more than to bathe in the confidence his touch offered her for eternity, suspecting it could ward off any threat, even that of the approaching admiral.

"…Xiu…" he whispered gently, resting his forehead to hers.

"You'll come back…?" she chided herself for asking such a childish question, yet knew all too well that she could not resist her desire to hear its answer.

"Yes." He smiled tenderly, closing his eyes.

"Promise…?" Her eyes turned to his, her fingers lifting to trace gently along his jaw.

"Promise," he nodded, resting her cheek in his palm.

The two stared into one another's eyes in silence, Xiu balancing on her toes as she lifted her lips to the general's.

In each other's arms the two took solace, galvanizing the confident resolve that both had individually forged.

* * *

"War's bad for business," Min complained as she walked beside Bo. "No one's come by the shop lately; been too busy panicking about this whole invasion."

"Hmm," Bo nodded softly, his muscles still sore from the match with Jung.

"Ah well," she muttered, stepping into the shop. Her pace slowed, slightly startled by the spectacle before her.

"What're you three doing here?"

Bo stepped in behind her, looking to see who had surprised her.

Yakone, Shui and Li Mei sat at a table, each looking toward the two as they entered the tea house.

"We were waiting for Lord Bo, auntie Min." The girl lowered her head apologetically, hoping she had done nothing to offend the woman.

"Eh? Why's that?" her eyebrow rose up curiously.

Equally unsure as to the nature of their visit, Bo watched attentively.

"Well…" Lie Mei trailed off.

"Just say it already," Yakone grunted, sipping quickly and deeply from a freshly poured cup.

"You say it," she hissed back at him, disliking his impatience.

"Fine!" he turned his chair to face toward the two elders. "The brat and the idiot here are worried about the old man. On the way to the valley, we could all watch each other's backs. This is the first time he'll be going into a fight without one of us."

Shui glared disdainfully at the waterbender, disliking his unnecessary insult.

"Oh yeah? If we're the only two worried about it, then why did you come too!?" Li Mei accused, resisting the temptation to throw her cup at him.

"Shut up, you're so noisy." Yakone took another sip, dismissing the notion before she could succeed in revealing any measure of its accuracy.

"…We just wanted to all see sifu Bo once more before the battle comes," Shui interrupted the argument, looking up to his master.

His two companions adhered to this, their gaze turning back toward the old man.

"It'll be fine," Min grinned. "Already promised me he'll come back safe!"

"Really?" Li Mei's eyes lit up, already understanding that only a fool would defy a promise to auntie Min.

The old pain opened her mouth to boast, a sudden sound interrupting her.

"Really."

The four turned their attention to Bo, who stood with a complacent smile.

"I promise," he nodded. "I will be fine."

"See? He even used words this time; he's serious," Yakone noted as he lifted the cup to his lips once more.

"Thank you lord Bo!" Li Mei bowed her head respectfully as she smiled, her eyes growing soft as she fended off a thin film of tears.

"Heh," Min smirked, moving toward the kitchen. "Didn't expect any customers tonight. I'll go make sure Sun hasn't messed up your brew too badly."

From the opposite side of the curtain, Sun narrowed her eyes as she peered toward her mother's approaching voice.

Shui watched as his master took his seat. Quietly he lowered his head, thanking the old man for the promise.

Bo returned the gesture, smiling calmly as he enjoyed the company of his former traveling companions.

Levity occupied the tea house, laughter and voices carrying toward the sky as the twilight washed over Bai-Jing.

* * *

The two had exchanged promises of safe return since the night of the meeting, each fretting over the other's safety.

Realizing that their words could never truly ease the irrepressible worry of losing the other, they had resigned to a soft but comfortable silence.

They stood atop the bridge where they had shared their first confession, the sound of the small waterfall fending off the silence.

He held her in his arms, his mask resting idly atop the wooden railing of the bridge. A moist breeze washed against his skin, cooling the muscles that had been taxed by his fight with Bo.

She breathed in his scent quietly, memorizing it as her gaze met his. Her palms touched tenderly against his back, massaging as she smiled toward her love.

The two found an unconquerable peace as they embraced one another, the fireflies dancing merrily in the twilight.

"I love you," she whispered quietly, feeling a greater strength from the words with every utterance.

"And I love you," he smiled, her voice inspiring a levity in him that could never calm while in her presence.

No other words passed between them, instead resigning to silent comfort as they rested against one another. The twilight gave way to night, the moon hanging idly above them as it bathed the Kun valley in silver radiance.

* * *

Norio could not conceal his nervousness as he stood on the deck, looking out over the other ships that had been prepared for the campaign. A large pouch remained fixed at his side, his hand guarding over it unconsciously.

"Lieutenant Norio, we're being signaled. The other ships are ready to depart," one of the soldiers alerted him, noticing his superior's mind to be elsewhere.

"Right, thank you." He nodded, turning to face toward the Fire Nation docks.

"I say, a fantastic day for sailing! It seems that even nature itself offers us its blessing, doesn't it lieutenant?" Kano boasted excitedly, stepping up along the platform to board the vessel.

"Yes sir," Norio stood at attention, startled by the admiral's sudden appearance.

"Are the other ships ready to depart?" he grinned, his cape twitching wildly in the wind as he approached the bow of the ship.

"Yes sir, they await your order."

"Excellent! You know lieutenant, you've proven yourself to be one of…No, strike that so that I may make a proper evaluation of your skill; you are the most competent and capable of those who have served directly under me."

"Thank you sir." He could not accept the compliment without some degree of terror, completely unaware as to what could possibly follow it.

"And it is for that reason that I shall choose to reward you! You recall the battle strategy I had laid out for our arrival at Bai-Jing?"

"I do, sir."

"I shall permit you the honor and glory of taking charge of the second point of the operation!"

Norio's eyes went wide, understanding the true motive of the gesture. The second point was a potential suicide mission, one that carried with it the likelihood massive casualties. The admiral offering it to him was merely his own attempt to save his own life.

Yet to defy Kano even slightly would grant him a guaranteed demise. Bowing deeply, his eyes maintained their shock as he thanked his superior.

"I simply knew you would appreciate the offer! With that said, let us be on our way!" He grinned wildly turning to face the sea.

Swiftly and silently Norio grasped the pouch, hurrying to the side of the ship to order their departure. Swinging the bag once, he tossed it toward a Fire Nation messenger waiting patiently atop a mongoose dragon.

He had suspected Kano's treachery, but had understood most of all that such acts could place him and the other men in the path of defeat that was entirely unnecessary. Recognizing this, he had set to work on devising a strategy to save them from Kano's obsession with the valley.

He had made a copy of the admiral's letter to general Seung, offering the duplicate to the messenger to deliver on his superior's behalf. Keeping the original as evidence of Kano's treachery, he gathered what he could to aid in proving the fact.

Norio hired a second messenger to wait by the ship, paying him to catch the bag should he toss it to him and deliver it directly to Fire Lord Azulon.

The lieutenant had struggled with the question of loyalty and honor, the obvious egotism in Kano's gesture offering the final push necessary to make a decision.

"Lieutenant, why are we still in port? I thought I ordered our departure."

"There are…Complications, sir." Norio stood at attention, attempting to buy time for the Fire Nation to mobilize forces to intercept Kano.

"Lieutenant," the admiral's eyes grew wide as he turned to face his subordinate. "I ordered you to depart. You have less than a minute to succeed in this task."

Realizing the mortal danger of the scenario, his hand was forced. Norio turned to a group of deckhands, issuing the order to mobilize. Disappointment filled his eyes as he stared forward from behind Kano, realizing that the Fire Nation could not possibly  
catch the vessel in time.

Kano grinned excitedly, feeling the cool ocean air wash over him once again. His cape twitched quickly, the wind tearing at it.

The fleet sailed forward, cutting through the sea as they pushed eastward. Water lined the horizon, the Kun valley drawing closer with each moment.


	38. Chapter 38

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Roses and Thorns

The Fire Lord gave all appearances of calm as he read through Norio's message, the height and intensity of the flames contradicting his demeanor entirely. His grip on the scroll tightened, the paper drying to his touch as he fought to maintain his composure.

Norio's messenger knelt before the Fire Lord, eyes wide as he stared toward his ruler. He had never even seen the monarch before, the power of the fire shrouding him inspiring a terror he had not expected.

Admirals Siyu and Zixin had already embarked on the Trident Campaign, their forces having ventured too far to recall.

Though the flames grew shorter, they maintained their strength as Azulon closed the scroll.

In dooming the fleets of Siyu and Zixin the traitor Kano had sealed his own fate. An agent would be dispatched to determine the success of the treacherous admiral's conquest; if he should lose his life in the battle for the Kun valley, it would be a more glorious end than he deserved.

Should he meet with victory, the Fire Lord would see fit to dispatch one of his sons to demonstrate the fate that awaited all traitors. Even if he managed to capture the valley, it would do nothing to forgive the indiscretion he had rendered upon the Fire Nation.

Azulon felt the strain in his eyes as he glared forward, enraged that he could not punish Kano's treachery personally. The flames stretched higher as his anger grew, concealing the Fire Lord in a veil of burning rage.

* * *

Slowly the night sky faded, conquered by the dawning sun as it rose slowly from the horizon. The stars disappeared, enveloped in daylight. The sounds of morning called quietly from the valley, birds chirping while creatures rose from their slumber.

The camp bustled with energy, the soldiers moving to sharpen their weapons and don their armor.

Alone in his tent, Seung secured his armor. Tying it carefully, his eyes maintained a determined focus as he stared at the map resting idly atop the table. His gaze fell to the cloth beside it, the same that Xiu had tied over the top of her head each day.

Tracing his finger along its edge, he lifted it in his hand. With a gentle smile he tied it over his right arm, turning quickly to exit the tent.

Waving both arms out he parted the cloth, men gathered at the entrance to his tent fully armed and prepared for the battle to come. He drew to a halt as he noticed one of his scouts in the distance, perched atop an ostrich horse.

The scout nodded grimly.

"Aiguo," he called for his lieutenant.

"Sir."

"Send the scout back to pull the others away from the river. Move all forces to the battleground immediately. Dispatch your fastest messenger to Bai-Jing."

"How much time do you estimate we have to work with, sir?"

"If Kano's forces had left their ships, someone would have alerted me directly rather than wait for me to step out. However, we'll be best prepared if we assume the Fire Nation has taken a lead over us." His mind raced to finalize his strategy, turning toward the soldiers as he began to issue commands.

Aiguo nodded, turning to flag down the fastest soldier he could locate.

The days prior to Kano's arrival had brought with them a powerful tension, the fearful prospects of loss at the admiral's hands preceding him. There would be no longer be any opportunity to prepare.

The day of the invasion had come.

* * *

"Lieutenant," Kano could not conceal his smile, his heart pounding as he imagined each inch of forest before him consumed by flame.

"Sir," Norio stepped forward.

"Disembark."

"Yes sir," he nodded, turning to issue the command. Much to his disappointment, their journey had gone unhindered.

The admiral grinned sadistically as the fleet took to the shore, each moving exactly as he had ordered. Excitement coursed through his veins, his eyes going wider as he felt his inevitable victory draw closer.

* * *

Chin-Hwa stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the valley. Behind him was a cave filled with civilians, an earthbender positioned at each side to ensure their safety.

"Can you see anything from here?" Min questioned the old noble as she approached from behind, looking out over that which lay in the distance.

"No. It is too far to recognize anything beyond scenery."

"We'll probably know when we see bits of fire," Xiu guessed as she stepped out of the cave, Li Mei at her side.

"I suppose so," Chin-Hwa nodded in agreement, his hand lifting to sift through his beard.

"Don't get yourself worked up; go wait in the cave," Min nodded her head toward the other citizens, dismissing the girls.

"If anyone's going to get worked up, it's probably you," Xiu chided, folding her arms as she neared them.

Li Mei stared out over the valley, fighting desperately to dismiss the growing fear within her.

"They will be fine, child." The old noble rested a hand atop her shoulder, smiling as he reassured the girl.

She looked up, nodding gratefully to the kind old man for his confidence. Turning her attention back toward the lush landscape before him, she winced slightly as her imagination painted it in a devastated and barren light. Fending off such notions she narrowed her eyes, resolving to have faith in the others.

Xiu searched the valley carefully, wondering where her love might be as a sudden burst of wind pushed her hair back.

The citizens of Bai-Jing waited patiently from the cave, nervous chatter echoing throughout as they wait to see the fate of that which they had built over generations.

* * *

Jung stood silently between the edge of the forest and the entrance to the village, his shields bound tightly to his forearms.

The flowers felt the gentle nourishment of the sun as its light washed over their petals, the morning dew slipping into the air.

A vicious conqueror approached.

As if they had waited their whole lives to defy him, the roses of the valley bloomed.

* * *

Wen Lan stood at the center of Bai-Jing, her Earth Kingdom robe twitching slightly as a weak wind pushed against her from the west.

Nearby stood Shui, the armor that had been specifically tailored for him resting comfortably atop his shoulders as he felt the rising sun inspire a soft confidence in him.

Yakone remained hidden within the darkness of an alley near the village entrance, maintaining a vigilant watch. His forehead bore a mark of the northern Water Tribe, taking a gentle strength from it. A water skin rested at either side of his hips, the quiet of the village making him uneasy.

Beneath a peach tree near the Yang estate a saucer of sake had been carefully set.

* * *

The Earth Kingdom forces stood ready, prepared to intercept the Fire Nation at the location Kano had specified.

At the head of the formation was Seung, standing confidently while surveying that which lay before him. To the right stood a steep mountain slope that had served to their advantage in the past. To the left was thick forest, something that had proven useful to Kano in their last encounter.

Gang tossed aside the kettle of war tea, burping loudly as he sat upon Boots' new saddle.

The komodo rhino had been decorated in Earth Kingdom style armor, growling uneasily as he waited for some form of action.

The bodyguard patted the beast's side, having already fed it two kettles of the tea. Grinning, he stared forward as he awaited the enemy's arrival.

Bo stood near Aiguo, the Earth Kingdom armor permitting him to blend into the squad. His eyes remained focused, unwavering as he patiently waited for the battle to commence.

"Sir, from behind!" one of the soldiers called out, the forces around him turning to survey the impending threat.

Turning quickly into a stance, Seung's eyes grew wide.

The two komodo rhinos thundered toward them, a hundred men trailing behind atop whatever beasts they saw fit to ride.

"Lower your weapons," the general instructed quietly, straining his eyes as he attempted to confirm the identities of the riders. Stepping through the crowd of soldiers, he made his way to the rear.

The two beasts stopped suddenly, roaring with wild enthusiasm as they stomped at the ground.

Seung stepped out from the group, unable to conceal the smile the visitors had caused him.

The other riders drew to a halt behind their leaders, calming their steeds as they awaited further instruction.

Boots hurried through the crowd, soldiers diving out of the excited creature's path as Gang snapped at the reins in an attempt to soothe him. Reaching Seung's side, he realized the cause of the rhino's alarm.

"Just getting here now?" the bodyguard grinned as he folded his arms.

"Better late than never," Enlai smirked, his glaive resting over his shoulder. His steed had been adorned in crudely placed armor, each of the other creatures decorated in similar attire.

"We asked for some food and water at an Earth Kingdom outpost following a particularly long recruitment effort," Feng entered into the explanation, recognizing that the circumstances would prevent them from engaging in the typical pleasantries. "A general Chul offered us a considerable amount of supplies if we agreed to return to the valley and provide you with whatever aid we could."

"Nice guy. We would've come and helped out anyway, but he insisted on stocking us up," Enlai beamed.

"I see," Seung smiled, offering a sincere and silent gratitude to his superior. Chul had found a way to help him..

"Looks like that recruitment thing went pretty well for you," Gang smirked, nodding his head toward the riders.

"Yes," Feng nodded. "Our numbers have increased considerably. We are yours to command, general." The honorable rider nodded toward the earthbender.

Seung nodded, understanding that there was no opportunity to bask in the kindness of Chul or the gratitude to the riders. Quickly and boldly he began issuing orders, the two riders relaying the instructions to their subordinates as they quickly fell into position.

Returning to his position at the head of the formation, the general looked out over the battlefield. His muscles tensed, his eyes narrowing as the sound of distant marching carried toward them from the distance.

* * *

Norio glared, his grip on the reins of the komodo rhino tight as they made their way toward the battlefield.

The siege of the Kun valley had been divided into three points.

The first was that which Kano had regarded as the most important; the devastation of Bai-Jing. He had made sure to phrase his letter to general Seung in such a way that he would be able to ravage the village without truly defying anything he had stated within its margins.

The second point was the fight against the Earth Kingdom forces on the same battlefield as their last encounter. The battle was a diversion with a secondary objective; thinning the Earth Kingdom forces as much as was possible before the squads that had taken the village could move in to finish them.

Providing the general with an obvious declaration of where they would arrive as well as when gave an incredible opportunity to the Earth Kingdom, one that only a fool could poorly utilize. The enemy would lay various traps and strategies to ravage the Fire Nation forces that engaged them there, rendering it little more than a suicide mission.

The third point was the maintenance of the fleet, the ships anchored at the nearby river. Laying in wait for their commander's return, a skeleton crew of soldiers and deckhands guarded over them.

Norio knew that in delegating the second point to him, Kano was merely saving himself the risk of being mortally wounded. Yet he could not decipher where the admiral would actually appear, whether it be the first point or the safety of the third.

It was a moot point, the lieutenant gripping the reins even tighter as the forces pressed on. He had been sent to his death, one he had worked to prevent. Upon enlisting he had understood that his life could be sacrificed for the glory of the Fire Nation, yet to die for the obsessive goal of a sadistic madman was another matter entirely.

His eyes grew wide, recognizing what lay before him as they reached the top of a hill.

In the distance stood the Earth Kingdom forces, already laying in weight.

Lifting his hand, the lieutenant prepared to engage. The temptation to withdraw his troops was now beyond him, realizing that the general they had antagonized for so long would not permit them escape.

* * *

For a fraction of an instant, silence fell over the valley.

Norio lowered his arm, feeling the rush of wind as soldiers and firebenders hurried past him.

Seung yelled loudly as the soldiers gripped their weapons, rushing forward.

The battle for the valley erupted.

* * *

Jung's body remained motionless as he noticed figures approaching from the distance. No sound escaped him, his spirit roaring as he recognized them to be Fire Nation soldiers.

A sudden tension shot through his muscles, clenching his teeth as he heard a distant chuckle. Beneath the mask he glared, rage swelling within him.

At the head of the group marched Kano, a sickening smile spread over his face as his heavy boots pressed against the ground between them.

* * *

"I was worried for a bit there; figured that the admiral'd never leave," one of the deckhands muttered as he studied the Pai Sho board.

"That guy creeps me out," his opponent noted, folding his arms.

"He creeps everyone out," the navigator observed as he studied a larger map of the river, inspecting its accuracy.

"Yeah, well now we don't have to deal with him," he nodded as he moved the piece across the board.

"Until he gets back. That's an illegal move," the second deckhand complained, sliding the tile back to where it had originally started.

"No it wasn't, you can do that."

"No you can't.

"You can."

"You can't."

"Hey, is this legal?" he called for the navigator's attention, pressing his finger back to the piece to repeat the motion.

"I don't really…" his eyes went wide, interrupted by a sudden explosion. The ship shook slightly, causing the three to panic for a moment. Regaining his composure the navigator rushed to the deck, his accomplices trailing behind.

Reaching the rear of the ship, the three stared in shock. They were the first ship in the formation, each vessel behind them sinking toward the bottom of the river. Blast marks and tears from the force of the explosions littered various sections of each, smoke billowing toward the sky.

"Look!" One of the deckhands pointed out to the shore, the soldiers and crew of each bound to various trees.

"What the…" the navigator trailed off, turning quickly to inspect the ship for any damage.

"You should see this as a sort of compliment," an amused voice called from behind them.

The three turned to face him, eyes wide as they attempted to fathom the situation.

"This ship looked to be the nicest of the group. We loaded the others up with blasting jelly so that they wouldn't give us any trouble when we took it," he stepped toward them, a confident smirk decorating his face.

The navigator reached for a dagger at his side, startled as a rope wrapped tightly around him. His gaze darted to his cohorts, each falling prey to the same attack. His vision trailed the ropes, noticing grinning figures to be at the end of each. Behind them other raiders climbed to the deck, scaling the side of the ship.

"Stop worrying; I'm not going to kill you. Heck, I'm not even going to hurt you. Just going to leave you for someone to pick up," he reassured them as he nodded toward the captured soldiers on the riverbank.

"Who are you?" the navigator demanded, clenching his teeth.

The warrior leaned toward the former crew member, gripping the hilt of his sword. Drawing it out he revealed a finely crafted jade sword.

"They call me Jadeblade," Haozen grinned, Onawa stepping up from behind him with an amused grin. Standing, he turned toward his daughter. "Get these three to shore; we've got to break this new girl in." He smirked as he tapped his knuckle against a metal wall, impressed by the sturdiness.

"Yes sir," she grinned, helping two of the pirates to drop the three at the edge of the shore.

"Lift the anchor," he nodded toward another pirate, smiling as he looked back over the sinking vessels.

Debts never sat well with Haozen. The village had offered him more than he would ever have asked; trailing the Fire Nation to the river and providing aid to them in their time of need was the least he could do to repay their kindness.

"Papa!" Ahnah exclaimed happily, amazed by the sound of her feet hitting against the metal as she hurried across its surface.

"There's my girl!" Haozen smiled, lifting the child to the air.

"Is this our new house?" she asked curiously, regarding ships as moving homes.

"Yes! I wanted us to have a very tough one this time," he lifted his hat from his head, placing it atop hers.

"I like it!" she lifted her hands to the hat, adjusting it so that she could see.

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"And what do you all think?" Haozen looked out toward the pirates as they approached him, Onawa at the head of the group.

Each offered their approval of the vessel, suspecting that the metal that had constructed it would provide an incredible resilience against weather and combat.

"Good! Then let's get moving! Go inspect the engine room and get a feel for her! Watch the fires and keep them burning!" he grinned as he passed the orders, the pirates nodding excitedly as they hurried to go get a feel for the new ship.

"Father, what would you have me do?" Onawa stepped to his side, placing her hand atop the hat and shaking it to ruffle her little sister's hair.

"Most important thing of all," he explained, turning to face that which lie before them. "Name it."

"Name it?"

"The ship. It needs a strong name."

Onawa smiled softly, appreciating her father's gesture. Looking to the water before them, she nearly whispered her suggestion.

"The Red Unagi."

"Red Unagi," Haozen repeated, nodding gently. "What do you think?" he looked to Ahnah, still holding the child in his arms.

"Mmm…I like it!" the child beamed, the hat slipping and covering her eyes.

"Me too! The Red Unagi, then!" he grinned as he looked out over the morning horizon, the ship cutting through the water quickly as it made its way along the river.

Onawa folded her arms, glancing uneasily in the direction of the village. Hoping for the safety of those within it, she turned her attention back to the river before her.

The ship pressed on, tilting her head up as she felt a soft breeze caress her skin.

* * *

"Ah, Demon! A pleasure to see you once again!" Kano's etiquette was but a dam, holding back a powerful flood of rage as he recalled his last encounter with the Demon. The warrior's resilience infuriated him, Kazuki's defeat only furthering his anger.

Jung answered with silence, his body still as the soldiers drew to a halt behind their superior.

"I must say, I'm astonished to find you here! I expected this area of the valley to be empty, save the residents of the village! Tell me; did you anticipate my arrival and position yourself here to greet me?"

No answer escaped the Demon, his body rigid as he maintained his composure.

"Whatever circumstance brings you before me today, I must be grateful for it! I have not seen combat in quite some time; I anticipate that you will serve as a delightful warm-up before I encounter our good general Seung." He grinned as he watched for a reaction, the air between them nearly electrified with hostility.

The warrior offered none, only furthering the admiral's aggravation.

"A troubling scenario," he whispered as a sadistic grin crept over him. "I have every intention of decimating the very village you seem poised to protect. In a moment my men will march forward to destroy it; if you make any movement to stop them it will leave you entirely vulnerable to my attack."

Silence.

"So I must wonder…Which do you regard as more valuable? Your life, which I will succeed in taking regardless, or the lives of the peasants you seem so intent upon guarding over?" He took another step forward, his eyes wild with excitement as he guessed the answer. Lifting his hand, he commanded quietly for his soldiers to march on Bai-Jing.

His gaze remained fixed upon the admiral, stifling a growl as the soldiers passed him nervously to either side. Inwardly he reassured himself that Wen Lan would be fine; that the number of soldiers approaching the village would not be enough to overwhelm her.

"Pity." Kano nearly spit the words, sneering slightly. "I was so hoping you would do something stupid."

The sound of marching faded into the distance, the two facing one another silently.

* * *

Chin-Hwa's eyes went wide, gazing out over the valley as he noticed slivers of flame dancing in the distance.

Xiu and Min nearly shoved the old noble aside, staring toward the far-off battle as their bodies tensed.

A nervous muttering sounded from the cave, the civilians closest to the entrance attempting to gauge that which was occurring from the stiff frames of those near the cliff.

Li Mei lifted her hand to her mouth, eyes going wide as her heart pounded, feeling as if her legs had been stolen from her.

The battle raged in the distance, its intensity and rage shrouded by distance.

* * *

The leader of the squad marched ahead of the ground, silently motioning his hand as he commanded a small group of firebenders to set fire to the buildings. They would sweep through the village slowly, engulfing everything within it in flames.

Yakone smirked from an alley, peering out toward an ignorant pair of firebenders as they drew closer.

Before long they had reached the center of Bai-Jing, a woman and Earth Kingdom soldier in strange armor standing before them.

"Surrender yourself to the Fire Nation and you will be shown mercy," he called out nonchalantly, desiring nothing more than to fulfill his mission without resistance.

Wen Lan narrowed her eyes, the cloth of her robe brushing against her skin as she shifted her weight. Though she said nothing, her stance conveyed her answer.

Shui followed suit, his foot tracing along the ground as he brought his hands up.

"I will not warn you again; stand down!" he ordered, finding little honor in fighting a girl and a teenager.

The two said nothing, unblinking as they stared down the soldiers before them.

"Take them," he sighed grimly, motioning the soldiers to his right forward. They advanced upon the two without hesitation, readying their spears as their heavy boots pressed hard against the firm earth of the street beneath them.

The young noble remained motionless, drawing in a slow breath as she readied herself.

Beneath a peach tree near the Yang estate lie a saucer. Empty, a tiny leaf from the tree fell upon its edge.

* * *

"I promise you that this will be excruciatingly painful." Kano smiled pleasantly, neither party having moved from their spot.

Jung remained quiet, refusing to permit even the slightest hint of cooperation to the invader.

"You've done a magnificent job of standing in my way. Yet even from this position I can see that my soldiers have entered the village."

Silence.

"Ah!" his eyes lit up with a tender excitement. "It just occurred to me! Perhaps you're merely frozen with fear! How inconsiderate of me not to have suspected such!"

Stifling an angry growl, he glared at the admiral.

"Well then," he chuckled as he peered toward the ground. "I suppose we've both had enough of the ominous standoff. What say we move on to the main event? The sooner I kill you, the sooner I may don your mask as a testament to my magnificence." His eyes trailed up from the ground slowly, his mouth lifting into a maniacal smirk as he imagined the Demon's head split open upon a rock.

Having enough of his ranting, Jung spread his legs. His feet pressed firmly against the ground, feeling the soil dig between his toes. A mixture of excitement and nervous tension coursed through his arms as he lifted them, every ounce of him determined to bring an end to Kano's terror.

"Excellent," the admiral grinned as he took a step back, entering into a humble firebending stance.

The tension in the air had long reached its zenith, neither party permitting any further delay.

Psychotic excitement filled Kano's eyes as he rushed forward, his fingers curling into a makeshift claw.

The Demon of War launched toward his opponent, fists poised to strike as his spirit howled to the morning sky.

The battle for Kun valley intensified, the two souls raging against one another as each refused to give way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Dragon Tamer's Wrath

Seung pressed his foot firmly to the ground, sliding it forward as he set his palms before him, facing down. Closing his eyes, he listened to the silent words of the earth beneath him.

Every moment offered a different feeling, the general's jin rippling like the surface of a pond during a storm. Between the drops of uncertainty he discovered the opportunity he had been waiting for, his eyes opening suddenly.

Groaning lowly he felt the tension in his wrists, his fingers growing stiff as he began to lift them.

Dust and soil began to shift upon the surface before him, rising with his hands to form a thick blanket of cover.

Recognizing the signal, the Gouishi riders sprang forward. Feng and Enlai remained at the head of the group, an earthbender balancing carefully at the rear of each saddle.

Between them was Gang, riding Boots with an expression of intimidating delight. Aiguo watched from over his shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of the komodo rhino as it charged.

Enlai lifted the glaive over his head, squinting as he entered into the field of dust. Struggling to recognize the forms of the Fire Nation soldiers surrounding him, he lashed his weapon out wildly. Feeling a sudden weight upon it as it plunged into the enemy, he pressed on.

Feng closed his eyes, entrusting the navigation to his steed. Sound was his guide, using the confused voices and the barking of panicking soldiers to direct his blade. His sword rose and fell like the lightest of birds, blood spattering through the air as he continued.

The veil of dust offered an incredible advantage, yet no force could render the Earth Kingdom forces invulnerable. The sheer number of Fire Nation soldiers led some of the riders into inescapable odds, their cries piercing through the screen of earth.

"Left, right and foremost squads! I want a steady advance of fire, now!" Norio yelled out to those before him, his heart pounding. A simple word passed through his head, one he was determined to evade and perhaps turn upon the enemy.

Massacre.

"Now!" Seung barked, his foot pumping hard against the ground as he launched himself toward the battle. Several squads hurried to their designated marks, each made up of earthbenders, soldiers and one of Wen Lan's firebending guards.

Bo led the foremost squad, his eyes narrow as he watched the edge of the veil for Fire Nation soldiers that had escaped its cover.

* * *

Whatever excited sweat his palms could have produced would have evaporated instantly, his fingers feeling as if they would combust at any moment. A terrifying joy coursed through his every vein, each sense heightened by ecstasy as he bathed in the challenge before him.

Where one would anticipate fear his opponent had found an inexplicable calm, the potency of his determination ruling out any possibility of intimidation. With careful focus he guarded his movements, his body moving with a speed that could only have been produced through the practice of dodging lightning.

Kano's right fist shot forward, a powerful stream of fire launching from it. Without pause he slammed his opposite foot forward, the alternate fist offering the very same attack.

Jung refused to give ground, evading each as he rushed toward the admiral. Growing closer he lashed his right arm out in a powerful swing.

With an amused chortle the firebender ducked, his left palm stabbing up toward the Demon's throat.

The warrior continued to turn his upper body to the right, the momentum building as his left hand grasped the approaching wrist of his opponent. A burst of interrupted flame dissipated harmlessly into the air as soon as it had formed. Tightening his grip on the admiral's wrist, he ceased his rotation as his left elbow thrust toward his adversary's jaw.

Understanding his wrist to be a prisoner, Kano bent back to avoid the blow. His eyes darted toward the mask, a sadistic grin spread over his face. His mouth opened wide, his tongue hanging out as he sucked in a breath.

Recognizing the movements from a technique Bo had used earlier, Jung released the wrist as he dove to the side just as a thick jet of fire burst forth from the admiral's mouth. Slamming his foot against the ground to stop himself from sliding, he glared at his opponent.

"Ironic," he began with an amused chuckle. "That I use the trademark technique of a man I loathe in combat." Brushing off a bit of dust from his armor, he maintained his smirk. "Well then, shall we?"

The Demon sprang forward, wanting nothing more at the moment than to smash open the admiral's jaw in the hope that it would at least temporarily silence him.

Kano grinned as he stepped into his stance, his hand launching forth as he prepared to send another burst of fire. His eyes widened slightly as he realized a miscalculation in his prey's speed.

Jung's fist slammed hard against Kano's, the burning heat of the sadistic conqueror's knuckles penetrating the bandages covering his own. Ignoring the sensation, he pulled his hand back in preparation for another attack.

His fist uncurled, a subtle irritation passing over him as he realized that his opponent had noticeably improved his speed since their last encounter. Stepping back, he lifted his alternate fist to reattempt the attack.

Offering him no opportunity, the warrior smacked the same fist against the admiral's.

The two entered into an impressive rhythm, Kano stepping back and thrusting a fist forward in an attempt to firebend, the Demon pressing forward with equal speed as his left fist kept swatting the technique aside. No matter what speed the admiral moved at, Jung maintained the short distance between them.

Growling lowly Kano stomped his foot hard against the ground, obliterating the even tempo at which the two had been moving. His right hand formed a claw, thrusting hard toward the Demon's stomach.

In one fluid motion the warrior swung his right leg out, pressing his foot loosely to the ground to Kano's right. His right arm swung over the admiral's head, his hand firmly grasping his cape as it lowered behind him. Sidestepping his opponent, he dug his feet firmly and quickly into the ground. Bringing his left hand to the cape, he pulled hard upon it.

Shock coursed through him as he realized the Demon to have passed him, his eyes growing wide as he felt a tremendous force pull at him from behind. Feeling the ground slip from beneath his feet he clenched his teeth.

Jung swung his enemy into the air, maintaining his grip as he prepared to slam him back against the ground.

Growling, Kano twisted his body wildly as he lashed his forearm against a portion of the cape. He nearly lost his balance as he landed a distance away from the Demon, the remains of his cape smoldering.

The warrior released the section of cloth he had held onto, a light smoke trailing off of its edge as it fell gently to the ground.

"That cape was a personal favorite of mine," the admiral growled lowly, more infuriated by his opponent's resilience.

Bearing no favor for his prattle, Jung prepared to rush the enemy once again.

No longer entertained by the fight, Kano motioned to end it. Stepping into a wide stance he waved both arms to one side. A sliver of fire formed before him, twisting and shifting according to the movements of his body.

The warrior slowed his advance, the eyes beneath the mask narrowing as he noticed the form before him.

A thick column of fire twisted around the admiral's body, taking the form of a long dragon. Its jaw opened as it formed, released a powerful silent roar.

Draped in its form Kano grinned, his eyes conveying a psychotic glee.

In the Kun valley, surrounded by roses and rage, a story to be shared for ages was birthed. Beneath the morning sky two creatures of legend did battle; a dragon of fire and a Demon of War.

* * *

"Only four," Yakone sighed, slightly disappointed by his role in the battle.

He sat at the very center of the street, two firebenders frozen to the building to his left with another pair just beside him.

"Ah well," he muttered as he brought himself back to his feet. Tilting his head to the side he cracked his neck. "They probably need my help by now." Smirking, the teenager made his way calmly down the street.

The tension snapped as Wen Lan thrust her leg forward, her foot landing squarely against a soldier's stomach. She quickly kicked back, her heel digging into the hip of a firebender who had deemed it wise to attack her from behind.

Realizing the girl before them to be more a threat than they had anticipated, the soldiers advanced upon her from all sides.

Her body spun with trained grace, her leg lashing out against two firebenders; her eyes narrowed as she noticed a spear stabbing toward her legs, leaping to evade it. Kicking her legs out to either side, she kicked firmly into the throats of two soldiers who had seen fit to take advantage to what they had deemed a vulnerable position.

She landed upon the spear she had previously dodged, snapping off the head. Watching the attacker stumble back her body became still, anticipating the next offense.

Shui stepped back, his hands moving quickly to deflect the barrage of his attacker. His mind searched quickly through that which Bo had taught him, grasping for the appropriate course of action against such an intense advance. Realizing the technique, he narrowed his eyes as his next step brought him into a powerful stance, one meant to halt any oncoming force. His left hand wrapped quickly over the soldier's wrist, his body turning to the left as his right hand punched forward.

The soldier felt a powerful blow against his stomach, falling to the ground as consciousness slipped away.

He felt the strength the stance provided him, a tremendous power in his legs as he stepped forward to greet each attack. His left hand intercepted a soldier's elbow, his right fist following the movement with a punch to the enemy's throat.

His confidence slipped as he recognized two firebenders standing just out of reach. They reared their fists back, stepping forward with cold precision as two bursts of fire tore toward him.

The teenager's stance widened, looking to the ground as he took in a deep breath. His forearms lifted, feeling the power of the fire as it washed briefly over them. Swinging his arms to opposite sides, the attacks faded into the air.

The firebenders simply stared, having no idea that earthbending rendered such a feat possible.

"Traitor," the squad leader stared with wide eyes, realizing the nature of the situation. "Kill him! Kill the traitor!" he barked angrily. He had more than enough forces at his disposal to deal with the two pests, wishing that they would simply surrender.

Shui glared as he watched the soldiers draw closer, his eyes darting from side to side. Suddenly he stepped into another stance, his fingers aiming carefully as his hands slipped back and forth, two fingers pointed toward the throat of each soldier.

Tiny bursts of flame shot rapidly through the air, catching at the cloth just beneath the helmet of the firebenders. Swatting wildly to put it out they fell victim to two intense streams of fire, the teenager rushing forward.

"Burn it down," the commander grunted lowly, waving his arm out to a small group of firebenders.

Without question they obeyed, turning to a nearby building. In unison they pushed their fists forward, fire springing toward the building and catching at its roof. Turning to face their next target, they marched forward.

One of the firebenders stopped as he heard a familiar hissing; the sound of fire giving way to steam. Turning his attention quickly upward, his eyes grew wide beneath the helmet.

Yakone crouched upon the roof, steam rising up from black scorch marks around him. Nearby lay the remains of a porcelain jar, bits of water still collected amongst its fragments.

The other firebenders turned their attention toward the teenager, shocked by the presence of a Water Tribe member.

The waterbender lifted a finger, shaking it from side to side as a confident grin spread over his face.

* * *

"There," Gang grinned as they reached the opposite end of the cloud of dust.

The Fire Nation had hindered their advantage, the outermost forces pressing forward in a steady approach of fire that severely limited the effectiveness of the riders.

Aiguo leaped from Boots' saddle, sliding along the ground as he turned toward the cloud. Setting himself into a solid stance he thrust both arms up, a thin pillar of earth springing up from the ground behind him.

Enlai and Feng emerged from the dust, blood trailing from their weapons as traces of it stained their clothes and rhinos. The earthbender each had escorted leapt from their steeds, hurrying to take Aiguo's side.

Recognizing the signal, Seung mimicked the technique. A thin column rose from behind him, reaching toward the sky. Widening his stance he narrowed his eyes, his arms positioned at his hips. An earthbender stood to either side of him, copying the motion as they prepared to unleash the strategy the general had developed.

Bo kept at the head of his group, the firebending guards deflecting the attacks of those soldiers who had been fortunate enough to escape the blanket of dust. Earthbenders hurried out from the cloak of the nearby forest where they had been ordered to wait. As the old firebender motioned his hand out the earthbenders took their positions, recognizing the distant signals of Seung and Aiguo.

The general felt his body tremble as he lifted his arms forward, concentrating carefully as the riders bought him time.

In unison the earthbenders repeated the motion, the ground shaking as it rose before them. The escalation was slow, beads of sweat forming over the soldier's brows as they concentrated.

A short while later they ceased the motion, the earthbenders breathing deeply as they marveled at that which lay before them. Sparing no opportunity for pride, Seung hurried toward the structure. With precise focus he leapt to the side, his fingers clinging hard to the rock surface as he scaled it.

The general landed atop the wall, a victorious surge pumping through him as he surveyed the success of the tactic.

The dust settled slowly, visibility returning to Norio. His eyes went wide with horror as he realized the scenario they had found themselves in.

Kano's preliminary invading force had been trapped within the confines of a tall wall of rock and soil. Searching desperately for any means of escape, he stared up toward the general.

"They did it," Enlai grinned as he looked out over their handiwork.

"Indeed." Beneath the cloth that concealed the lower half of his face Feng wore a proud smile.

"Feh, not enough fighting." Gang grumbled as he looked out over the wall, hoping that he would see more combat in the climactic battle.

"Earthbenders!" Seung called out the order, lifting his hand to the sky.

The earthbenders scaled the wall carefully, looking out over the Fire Nation forces as they readied themselves for the next stage of the fight. Facing toward the steep slope of the mountain they widened their stances, their fists lifted to face it.

"Fire!" the general ordered as he lowered his hand, ducking to evade a stream of fire that had been launched in his direction.

At once the earthbenders tensed, their bodies straining as they tore chunks of earth from the face of the mountain. With careful balance they pulled them toward the interior of the cage they had formed, dropping them.

Norio dove off of his komodo rhino as a slab of rock slammed against its spine, the beast crying out in unfathomable pain. He watched as the sections of earth rained upon his forces, obliterating those who had the misfortune of standing beneath. Those who had mustered the bravery or foolishness to attack shot fire toward the earthbenders, their attacks unsuccessful save one or two fortunate attempts.

Silently, every ounce of his spirit cursed the traitor Kano for sending them to their deaths. Hopefully, he looked in the direction his forces had marched from.

"…Oh," Enlai stared toward the forest, his eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" Gang looked up at the rider curiously, following his eyes to understand that which had perturbed him. A slight grin crept over his face.

"Lieutenant Aiguo," Feng beckoned the earthbender's attention.

"What is…" he turned quickly, his voice trailing off as he recognized that which had caught their attention. Instinctively he stepped toward the column of earth he had summoned, thrusting both fists into it. It shook for a moment, crumbling to the ground around him.

Seung squinted, hurrying along the wall to try and catch a better view of what lie beyond the opposite side as the earthbenders continued to launch volleys of rock from the mountain.

"Cease the attack!" he yelled out, lifting his hand as he recognized that which had alarmed Aiguo. His eyes searched quickly through the soldiers within the wall for the admiral's face, clenching his teeth as he realized himself to be once again victim to his treachery.

Feng and Enlai narrowed their eyes, gripping their weapons as their subordinates rode to their side.

Boots growled lowly as Gang stared excitedly toward the challenge.

Aiguo stood ready, the Earth Kingdom soldiers who had made their way to the far side of the wall coming to him.

Seung watched bitterly as his mind raced to form a proper strategy; his earthbenders were at least partially exhausted from the effort of raising the wall and pulling from the mountain. The wall itself served to divide his forces, making communication difficult and stretching his resources. The advantage of the battleground had changed hands.

Norio breathed a sigh of relief, understanding the cause of the general's alarm.

A secondary invasion force marched toward them, at least twice as large as the first. The Trident Campaign had lent ample resources to Kano; he intended to utilize every last one.

* * *

Shui's arms moved swiftly, the armor draping his forearms peeling from the constant deflection of fire. Stepping past one soldier he lifted his right leg back, a burst of flame launching up from it. His right hand clasped the fist of a firebender attempting to attack him, twisting it behind his back in one fluid motion. Kicking the firebender away, he struck his elbow back into the throat of a soldier.

His right arm moved quickly to swat aside an incoming spear, his left striking against the attacker's chest as flames washed over it. Turning to meet the advance of three soldiers, his eyes went wide as a sudden blast of water knocked them aside. Glancing in the direction of its source, a mild irritation ran through him.

"In over your head?" Yakone grinned as he turned his upper body quickly, his palms motioning toward a nearby roof. The jar stirred slightly before bursting, its contents spilling out over a group of soldiers beneath. Taking a deep breath he breathed out slowly, his palms extending gradually before him. The soldiers slowed quickly, freezing in place.

Refusing the waterbender the satisfaction of a response, Shui moved quickly to intercept his next opponent. His movements were fast, the desire to show up his rival inspiring a new energy. Stepping back he alternated between kicks and punches, each emitting another streak of flame.

Yakone's hands shifted rapidly, curving and twisting as a stream of water struck against the helmets of approaching soldiers. Drawing the water back to him he gathered it into a circle, his hands extending suddenly as sharp slivers of ice tore forward against his attackers.

Wen Lan ducked beneath a soldier's blade, her left hand lashing out against his chest. Her gaze darted to her right, ducking as a firebender set forth a burst of fire. Standing, she brought her left leg up to kick against his chest, the bender buckling over. Slamming her fist down against his head, she turned to face another. Sidestepping an attack she gripped his arm before twisting it, lifting her foot to kick him away.

Her robes moved gently against her as she turned her body, shifting with every motion as she met the attempts on her life with graceful ferocity. For every strike she offered a block, for every blade and ember an evasion.

A soldier lashed his arm out at her, feeling her palm press against his wrist as she lifted his hand to the sky. Her right hand struck out against his stomach, immediately following it with a hit to the throat. Knocking him back, she turned to greet her next opponent.

His spear lashed out quickly toward her legs, slicing barely against her thigh as she leapt up to dodge. He shifted his hands to bring the blade up against her chest, the effort thwarted by a rapid strike of the palm to his jaw.

"C'mon," Yakone growled lowly, the soldiers beginning to overwhelm them. Quickly his eyes darted from roof to roof, searching for another jar. The Fire Nation forces gave him no opportunity for such, advancing upon the waterbender before he could motion toward such resources.

Shui glared, his arms moving quickly as he deflected a constant barrage of fire. The armor that made up his gauntlets had been completely stripped away, his forearms feeling the burning heat of the fire before it dissipated to either side of him. His teeth clenched as he felt something press against his back, glancing back quickly to find it was the waterbender.

"What do we do now?" Yakone growled lowly, desperation destroying the pride that would typically prevent him from asking for any advice from the firebender.

"Fight," he said simply, straining to maintain his defense as the firebenders drew closer.

Wen Lan brought her leg down, her heel slamming upon the back of a soldier's head. Turning toward another, she grasped his wrist as his fist sailed toward her head. Her eyes focused, twisting the wrist as the firebender released a sharp cry of anguish. Her right leg shot up, her foot landing squarely against his chest. Releasing the wrist, she brought her left knee up into the enemy's stomach to knock him back.

She felt a sudden slice against her back, a painful gasp escaping her lips as she lurched forward. Her body twisted hard to the right, her right leg slamming up against her assailant's head. Dodging to the side she barely evaded another strike, a cut forming over her arm. Her hands moved quickly to deal with the threat, her palm striking against a soldier's throat.

Dodging back quickly, her hands moved to divert what shots she could while evading others. Before long she found her back to the wall of a building, a squad of soldiers brandishing their weapons as they surrounded her.

Narrowing her eyes she took her stance once more, wincing slightly as she became increasingly aware of the long cut on her back. Tension coiled through her once more as she waited for one of the soldiers to make a move.

A rough chuckle sounded out from atop the roof.

Curiosity filled her eyes, searching amongst the soldiers for who had emitted the sound. Realizing the source to be above her, she glanced up.

The soldiers looked quickly, stepping back as the figure leaped toward them. Gripping their weapons they pointed them toward the stranger, unsure as to whether to regard her as hostile or not.

The warrior landed in a crouching position, fist pressed to the ground.

Wen Lan simply stared, having little idea how to fathom the spectacle before her. She maintained her stance, the stranger's position giving her the impression that they stood against the Fire Nation.

"Looks like I got here just in time for some fun," Ryoko grinned, rising to face the soldiers before her.

* * *

The dragon launched forward, the sound of flames ripping against the air from the tremendous speed forming the dragon's roar. It rose swiftly into the sky before cutting toward the Demon.

Jung reared his upper body back slightly before lashing his shield out, butting it directly against the fire beast's snout. The power of Kano's technique took him off guard, his balance faltering slightly.

Almost instantly the dragon reformed, turning with incredible speed before motioning to bite the warrior's arm.

He turned rapidly to face the beast, the shields waving quickly through the air as he made a steady retreat. Each step offered another hit to the creature's head, only to have it recollect and continue its advance without hindrance.

Ducking to evade, Jung dove past the dragon as it passed overhead. Landing in a crouching position he looked out over the field to determine Kano's position.

"Looking for me, Demon?" an amusement weighed at his words as he stabbed his hand toward his opponent's head, his fingers feeling as if they would explode from the heat coursing through them.

The warrior leapt back, dodging barely as a wave of flame erupted from the admiral's hand. It slashed against the ground, the fauna in its path burning instantly.

"On your feet Demon! Wouldn't want to be caught off guard, would you?!" he cackled maniacally as he slid back into his stance, his fingers positioning carefully as he regained control of the fading dragon. Almost instantly it regained its ferocity, shooting back toward Jung with incredible force. The Dragon Tamer had earned his name through mastery of the technique, demonstrating the fact with every motion.

The Demon dove once again, rolling quickly to his feet as the dragon came in to attempt a second strike. Springing forward he sidestepped it, his feet pounding against the ground as he rushed toward the admiral. His legs froze beneath him, realizing himself to be victim of a trap as he witnessed the sadistic smile decorating his adversary's face.

Turning his upper body quickly, he slammed his left shield against the dragon with such force that it burst into embers. Within a moment he realized the victory not to be of his own hand, but to merely be Kano's will.

Jung felt his mask slip loose, a burning touching at the back of his head as the cloth binding his disguise to his face was burnt away. His left hand rose up quickly, pressing the mask to his face instinctively.

The admiral cackled maniacally, bringing his knee up toward his prey's stomach.

The warrior lifted his right shield, sliding back as he deflected the blow. Pressing the mask to his face he brought his gaze up to his opponent.

"I must admit, Demon! I've always possessed a burning curiosity as to what it is that lies beneath that mask of yours!" a sadistic fascination filled his eyes, his lips lifting into a disgusting smirk. "Yet now…Now, though…There's something I'm more interested in discovering."

Jung glared, his grip on the mask tightening.

"Which do you value more…The pride of that mask, or your life?" his voice grew into a loud growl as he neared the end of the inquiry, his body taking on a fluid grace as he reenacted the technique that had summoned his dragon.

Taken off guard, the Demon could only move slightly before the dragon had fallen upon him, his shields lifting in a desperate attempt to protect him from its wrath.

Kano laughed wildly, his heart pounding with excitement as he watched the flames spiral around his prey, climbing toward the sky as the grass and flowers surrounding them died away.

Beneath the morning sun and surrounded by roses, the Demon of War had died.


	40. Chapter 40

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Forty: Demon's Requiem

The general drew in a sharp breath, concentrating as he leapt from the wall. His feet pressed against its side, shifting against his heel as he gracefully landed at its base. With narrow eyes he kicked forward, a low groan sounding from the back of his throat as his movements grew tense.

The growl grew into a powerful yell, the earthbender shoving both hands forward as a huge section of earth buckled before him. With rigid posture he pushed it forward, the mass surging toward the Fire Nation reinforcements.

A loud clamor sounded from amongst the ranks, commanders ordering their soldiers to dodge as a pair of unfortunate units got caught in the technique's path. They flailed their arms wildly as they were hurled upward, their komodo rhinos releasing a confused whimper.

Atop the wall the earthbenders followed their superior's example, rushing to the far side.

"Take out as many as you can!" Norio lashed his arm out toward the enemy, the pause in their barrage providing them a considerable opportunity. What few firebenders remained struck their hands out, streams of flame slipping through the air toward their targets.

A pair of earthbenders howled with anguish as fire clung to their armor, swatting wildly to put it out. Those aware enough to regard the remains of the initial invading force as hazardous moved quickly to dodge their attacks, leaping from the side of the wall.

Feng lifted his blade, pointing it skyward to keep the other riders at bay. He glared as he watched the advancing Fire Nation forces, holding back his troops with the knowledge that their interference would only hinder whatever advantage distance would provide the Earth Kingdom forces.

Gang gripped the reins of his steed excitedly, Boots sensing his master's excitement. The beast pawed impatiently at the ground, releasing an eager growl.

Taking to Aiguo's side the general entered into a fierce combination of strikes, guiding the earth with the distant hope of reducing the enemy's numbers just enough to give them a fighting chance.

Thin columns of rock sprang from the ground before the Fire Nation forces, the power of each strike knocking those who fell victim to it back with enough strength to force those in their path back. The technique hindered their pace, the soldiers bobbing from side to side in the hopes of evading the pillars.

The lieutenant mimicked his superior's movements, panic fluttering within him as he watched the war rhinos butt through their attempt. In the wake of each were eager soldiers, brandishing their weapons as they drew nearer.

A pitiful cry escaped one of the rhinos, flailing wildly as a bolt of lightning stabbed into throat. Its rider gripped the reins helplessly, the wild bucking casting him from the safety of his harness.

With a determined stare Bo stood far to the left of the other warriors, his fingers still rigid as he breathed deep. Slowly his hand moved to the left, flowing to the right as a blue spark formed over his fingertips.

Sweat coursed over the earthbender's bodies, their stances wide as their arms moved quickly to launch volleys of rock. Investing confidence in the thickness of the wall they had formed, some drew their resources from its face.

"Almost," Enlai's fingers clutched the glaive tightly, unblinking as he watched the incoming forces.

"Riders!" his partner yelled loudly, gripping the hilt of his blade.

They brandished their weapons, their beasts calling loudly as they unconsciously tugged at the reins.

Seung brought his palm up to the other earthbenders, calling them to pause as the Fire Nation forces came within the proper range for melee engagement. Casting boulders upon them at this point would endanger friendly forces.

His eyes narrowed, a thin film of sweat coating his face as he searched the enemy forces for the admiral. Realizing him to be absent he cursed inwardly. Kano had indeed journeyed to Bai-Jing, leaving enough forces for the general to deal with that he would be unable to engage him personally.

Resolving to end the battle quickly and aid those defending the village, he dropped to a knee. His fists plunged deep into the soil beneath him, stone gauntlets coating his arms as he drew them out.

"Attack!" The sword cut through the air, stopping precisely as it pointed toward the nearing enemy troops. His feet kicked hard against his steed's sides, the creature howling readily as it charged forward.

Ferocious cries sounded out from both sides, the loudest belonging to a belligerent bodyguard as he grinned toward the chaos, his komodo rhino springing forward.

* * *

"Looks like I got here just in time for some fun," Ryoko grinned, rising to face the soldiers before her.

The soldiers clutched their weapons, several firebenders shifting into position as they prepared to obliterate the stubborn opponents.

The woman warrior gave them no opportunity for such, her fist rising as she launched forward. It slammed hard against the jaw of a soldier, turning to grasp the helmet of another. Pushing his head to the ground she lifted her knee, the firebender's mask cracking against the force of the blow. Grasping him by the back of the armor she hurled him back, her left arm lifting to block the overhead chop of a soldier's axe.

Wen Lan took immediately to defending her savior, rushing forward. Her left hand grasped a spear aimed toward the stranger's back, her right palm breaking the weapon at the base of the blade. Spinning quickly she lashed her leg out, her foot kicking hard against the soldier's neck.

Ryoko grinned, impressed by the child's tenacity. Grasping the base of her attacker's axe she tore it from his hands, smacking the flat side of it to his temple. Stepping forward she continued slamming the broad side against the heads of those who approached her, dropping it only after the handle snapped against a particularly thick skulled foe.

He smirked, finding himself grateful for the constitution of his head as he lifted his spear to stab her.

With little forethought the warrior stepped in, crouching slightly as she lifted her right arm between the soldier's legs. Her left hand clasped his armor just above the chest, her body twisting as she lifted the opponent into the air. Without pause she brought him over her shoulder and slammed him headfirst against the ground, her leg kicking out to discourage a firebender's advance.

Wen Lan's hands flew as she stepped back, each movement diverting another attack. Breaking the pace of her retreat she stepped forward, her fist extending into the throat of an assailant. Her right arm slipped beneath his, ducking behind him as a wave of fire shot toward her. Lifting her foot back she kicked him toward the firebender. With a graceful leap she brought her feet up, knocking back a pair of soldiers.

The two teenagers spun quickly, their backs pressed firmly against one another as they fought against the forces that had surrounded them. Shui's arms lifted to deflect each attack, wincing as he felt the burns begin to take their toll. Yakone served as the offensive fighter of the pair, his hands moving fluidly as he guided the water whip against the soldiers.

"Hey, see that jar over there?" The waterbender's eyes remained fixed upon it, breaking only as he faced away with each spin.

"Which?" Shui's eyes darted from side to side, struggling to balance searching with defending.

"The one on the roof!" Yakone nodded toward it as they exchanged places once again.

"Which roof?" He winced as he thrust his palm against an incoming stream of fire.

"The one right there!" His hands moved quickly, the stream of water smacking against a soldier's face.

"What about it?" the firebender growled lowly, maintaining their safety.

"Get me over to it!"

"How?!"

"I don't know; distract them!" he guessed as he reared back, hands whipping forward as the water pushed hard against the chest of a firebender.

Grumbling lowly Shui broke the rotation, launching forward. Stopping before a firebender he turned his upper body, his right palm thrusting hard against his stomach. Each step offered another deflection, followed immediately by a counter. Step by step he pressed toward the building, the soldiers swarming around them.

Water burst from the second water skin, Yakone struggling to keep the forces approaching from the rear at bay. At intervals he glanced back, becoming more impatient as they drew closer.

Ryoko cackled, reveling in the fight. It had been years since she had fought so many Fire Nation soldiers at once, wondering if the Kun valley had always offered so much excitement. The inquiry passed calmly through her head as she spun, her hands firmly gripping a firebender by the armor. Using him as a weapon to knock back his allies, she relieved him of his role by throwing him toward a clustered group of his allies.

Wen Lan felt a gentle surge of pain, the wound on her back reminding her of its presence. Stepping to the side she evaded a sword stabbing through the air, stepping back into a stance as her elbow landed squarely against its owner's gut. With another turn she lifted her foot skyward, drawing in a sharp breath just before it cut down through the air. It landed squarely upon a firebender's head, his body falling hard against the ground beneath its force. Her body moved quickly, pushing herself just as she had against Gousaru. The fight had served her well now, the soldier's speed and power nothing compared to that of the spirit of levity and mischief. She moved from soldier to soldier, her hands and feet moving rapidly to defeat one after another.

"Now!" Ryoko called out as her fist shot up against the jaw of a firebender in a powerful uppercut. Victoriously she planted her foot upon his defeated head, dusting her hands as another group of soldiers formed around her. "Which one of you'll be a challenge," she trailed off, paying little head to the soldiers gathering around her.

Her gaze stopped upon the unit leader, barking furiously from atop his komodo rhino. The corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk.

"You look important," she muttered, tilting her head to the side as it released a loud cracking noise.

* * *

Gang thrust his arm out, a blaze of flame erupting from his fist as Boots plowed through clusters of the enemy. Where one would guide their steed carefully to dodge the stings offered by the opponent, the firebender pursued a different strategy; his arms pumped wildly, striking to attack each opponent before they could render any harm upon him.

Aiguo lifted his feet slightly, landing in a firm stance as a thin sheet of rock rose before him to deflect a large blast of fire. Smashing his palm against it he launched it forward, the slab of earth pushing hard against those in its path.

The Gouishi riders struck valiantly against the Fire Nation soldiers, cries of anguish sounding out as some fell victim to the invaders.

Enlai summoned no grin or observation, functioning solely off of survival instinct. His glaive sliced hard through the air as he spun it, its edge cutting deep into the torsos of various firebenders as his komodo rhino stormed past them.

Feng traced his hand at the base of his steed's horn, whispering gentle words of reassurance as he crouched atop the saddle. Guiding it toward a path ripe with soldiers to trample he launched himself from the harness. His sword slipped quickly through the air, the movement of the metal singing against the cries of battle as he landed in a crouching position. Thrusting forward he cut away the spears of those perched to strike him, another whip of the weapon delivering their defeat. Turning rapidly he rushed into the fray, his sword never ceasing its dance.

The old firebender summoned lightning for as long as the enemy would allow, ceasing only as the invading forces drew close enough to strike. His swiftness contradicted his age, his body shifting from side to side as he dodged a steady advance of attacks. With simple graceful movements he knocked each soldier aside, using their own force against them. Flames washed harmlessly against his palms as they moved to silence each firebender's offense.

Kano had threatened all who lived peacefully in the valley, yet had made the matter more personal for the general. Where others acted with a precision and strength that training and experience had granted them, something else accompanied Seung.

There was anger in his movements. A frustration at himself for falling victim to the admiral's scheme weighed at his muscles, his face stern as he felled soldier after soldier.

The promise he had made to protect the valley resonated within him as he stomped against the ground, a boulder lifting before him. His fist pounded hard against it, launching it toward a path of incoming firebenders.

The sadistic grin of Kazuki passed through his thoughts, his hands tensing as he twisted his body to the left, hand darting forward. The ground beneath a nearby squad shifted, taking them off of their feet.

Eyes wide, there was a slight catch in his breath as he recalled the sensation of Xiu pressed against him, pleading with him to promise his safe return.

Unconsciously his anger calmed, his awareness of the battleground increasing considerably as the rage that coated his energy melted away. Widening his stance he offered his palms to the sky repeatedly, thick columns of rock shooting up against the bellies of multiple komodo rhinos.

The soldiers and guards of Chin-Hwa fought beside one another, the training that Gang had forced upon them becoming evident as they tore skillfully through the Fire Nation forces with impressively low casualties.

Seung's attention darted back quickly, recognizing the sound of buckling earth in a location he had not anticipated.

The arrival of the Fire Nation reinforcements had inspired a slight panic, some of the earthbenders pulling from the wall they had formed to launch further attacks. The sections they had drawn rock from stood weakened; buckling now as the last remaining komodo rhino within the confines of the trap slammed its horn against it.

Turning a moment too late, the beast burst through the wall. A wide hole formed, the Fire Nation forces pouring out in an attempt to aid the reinforcements.

Norio emerged from their cage, glaring as he surveyed the battleground.

* * *

Wen Lan stood at the center of the street, soldiers gathered around her. Minor cuts and bruises decorated her body, a long thin scar stretching over her back.

The troops dispatched to the village had been heavily decimated, the majority of them lying unconscious among the street as a few squads remained to complete their goal.

"There!" Yakone grinned excitedly, his palms shooting in the direction of the jar.

Shui struck his left hand against the shaft of a spear approaching from the same side, his body turning to the left as his right hand bathed the attacker in a pillar of flame. Spinning quickly he struck his leg out, a wave of fire pushing them back.

The jar turned slightly, shifting as the water within it stirred. The liquid erupted from its mouth, darting quickly through the air before stopping over the waterbender's arm.

Yakone turned to face the soldiers, grinning as he felt the balance of power shift.

The firebender stood beside him, taking his stance as he glared forward.

Unable to subdue the two prior to their gain in resources, the soldiers stood uneasily.

In unison the two teenagers launched forward, fire and water slipping through the air as it dominated those in their path.

"What are you doing!?" the leader barked from atop the komodo rhino, eyes wide with horror as he wondered how the admiral would greet failure at the hands of four civilians.

"You're loud," a voice sound out from behind him.

Without a thought he turned, his fist thrusting instinctively toward the voice.

Ryoko crouched upon the back of the saddle, her shield moving to swat his attack aside.

Refusing to pause for fear that it would provide her the opportunity to strike, his fists darted forward in a rapid combination of punches and firebending techniques.

The warrior smirked as she smacked aside each attempt; falling to her knees and leaning back to evade an intense stream of fire.

He brought his fist back, punching it forward as the air before his knuckles grew hot.

In one powerful motion Ryoko swung her right foot to the side, slamming it against the inner section of his elbow. Her right hand shot up, grasping his misguided hand before twisting it hard.

A loud cracking noise carried through the air, his eyes growing wide as intense pain surged through his body.

Sitting up, her left hand grasped the back of his armor. With a satisfied grin she leapt from of the saddle, pulling the leader with her.

A mix of pain and fear ran through him, barely mustering the hope that he would survive the encounter as his face slammed hard against the ground. Consciousness escaped him, his body lying limp before her.

Ryoko smirked as she stood, dusting herself off. She peered curiously toward the young noble, soldiers still gathered to overpower her.

Wen Lan glanced back quickly, her right hand darting up to strike the throat of an attacker upon observing his approach. Leaning her head back she dodged a sudden blast of fire, her right hand clasping the wrist of the bender who had summoned it. Her right foot lifted, kicking hard against his gut. With a quick pivot of the opposite leg she continued her assault, the right leg hitting hard against a soldier's neck.

A horizontal slash missed her, the noble bending back to escape it. Composing herself quickly she thrust a quick exchange of palm strikes against his side, her left hand cutting swiftly to the opposite side to punch another assailant.

She quickly reassessed the situation, eyes going wide as she realized the reality that lay before her.

In front of her stood one soldier, the last remaining member of the unit dispatched to devastate Bai-Jing.

Ryoko folded her arms, watching with a curious grin.

Shui and Yakone stood poised over the squad they had defeated, the ground moist and scorched.

Panic gripped the soldier, barely able to hold the blade in his hand as he looked out over his defeated comrades. Drawing in whatever courage he could muster, he looked toward the girl that stood against them.

Maintaining her stance, Wen Lan narrowed her eyes slightly.

Yelling loudly he rushed toward her, swinging the sword over his head to build momentum.

The young noble stepped in, her left palm darting up to strike his wrist. Disrupting his advance, she slammed the right hard into his throat.

The soldier stood for a moment before dropping to the ground, the sword falling harmlessly against the street.

Breathing out, Wen Lan offered a gentle smile. Looking toward the two teenagers she offered a relieved nod, taking pride in their victory.

Shui nodded slowly in an attempt to appear reserved, unable to conceal the feeling the result had inspired in him as the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile.

Yakone folded his arms, smirking as he looked out over those they had defeated.

"Good times," Ryoko grinned, laughing merrily. Stepping to Wen Lan's side she offered a complimentary pat to the back, her palm slapping hard against the young noble's scar.

She winced slightly, eyes wide as she smiled at the stranger's gesture. She had little idea as to the identity of the warrior, yet could not deny that she had played a pivotal role in the fight.

Within a moment the confident reassurance their victory had offered her passed, overwhelmed by the uncertainty of battle. She stared worriedly toward the distant village entrance, hoping silently for the safety of her love.

* * *

Seung's mind raced as he tried to develop a proper course of action.

Despite the skill of those under his command the Fire Nation reinforcements still outnumbered them. The primary force had been rendered minimal, yet could still be potentially devastating from the rear.

He held a solid advantage over the other soldiers in terms of earthbending talent, confident that his skills would be better used against the secondary forces. His gaze turned quickly to the far side of the wall, realizing the best course of action.

"Bo!" the general called out, dodging a firebender's attack before smashing the palm of his stone gauntlet against his jaw.

The old firebender turned quickly, his squad advancing beyond him.

Seung lifted his hand to motion toward what remained of Norio's unit, his mouth opening to order the firebender's squad to deal with them. Before he had muttered the very beginnings of a noise he felt the ground shift beneath him, pushing him back.

Bo felt the very same, startled as he found himself pushed just out of range of the wall.

Norio's group had not made it far from the trap, the hole the komodo rhino had formed too small to allow a quick escape.

Aiguo stepped out of his stance, grateful that he had pushed his allies out of harm's way.

Staring, the general rose quickly as his lieutenant hurried toward the enemy.

Realizing the scenario before him Bo stood, slipping quickly into a stance as he prepared to cast a bolt of lightning toward the Fire Nation forces. The blade of a soldier interrupted his efforts, the edge of the sword cutting hard against his arm.

The soldier lifted the sword to finish the traitorous firebender, the attempt interrupted as Bo lifted the wounded arm to his attacker's stomach, a stream of fire consuming him.

Drawing his arms back slightly the lieutenant leapt, his gaze fixed upon Norio.

Kano's subordinate reared back, entering into a firebending stance.

Seung's eyes grew wide.

Norio punched forward, an intense burst of flame washing over the earthbender.

Aiguo clenched his teeth as he felt his skin tighten, pain consuming his flesh as he neared the ground. His feet pressed hard against the earth as he landed, his fists pushing up toward the enemy and stopping just before his face.

A brief wave of relief passed through Norio, the earthbender's resilience having astonished him.

The lieutenant pulled his fists to the ground forcefully.

Two Fire Nation soldiers rushed forward, their spears plunging into Aiguo's torso.

Bo rose back to his feet, the soldier's attack having delayed him too long to stop the lieutenant's attempt.

"Aiguo," Seung whispered, staring.

Norio watched the attacker curiously, his eyebrow rising as he noticed a peculiar grin amongst the burn wounds.

With a gentle serenity the lieutenant looked up at the enemy who shared his rank, his smile calm.

The firebender's eyes went wide as he realized what had happened, making no effort to escape it.

A wordless conversation passed between the two as the earthen wall behind the initial invading force rained down upon them.

"Well played," Norio complimented silently.

"Thank you," Aiguo offered with a simple nod of the head, blood trailing from his mouth.

Bo closed his eyes, his face looking angrily toward the ground as the wall buried the soldiers and the pair of lieutenants.

It did not take long for the general to collect himself, his teeth clenching as he watched the final bits of rock fall upon the large mound of stone and soil.

Where one would expect the anger to return to his body, Seung felt none. Where one would search for rage, he knew only determination. He had sworn that the battle with Kano would end that day, his resolve galvanized by what lay before him.

A firebender rushed him from behind, entering into a powerful stance.

The general turned quickly, his foot slamming upon the ground as he punched a fist out.

The earth before the firebender rose against his chest, launching him back into an unsuspecting cluster of soldiers.

Bo rose to his feet, turning his attention toward the chaos that lay ahead. Taking his stance once more his finger motioned to his left, moving carefully through the air as a white hot spark formed over his fingertips.

Seung marched forward, eyes narrow as he faced the reinforcements; the last remaining obstacle between him and the admiral.

* * *

A demon born of war.

Of chaos and rage, rebelling against all who propagated it with no favor for either side.

Respected, feared and renowned.

A demon whose weakness was not to be found on the blade's edge, nor in the bender's gaze. He could be wounded, scarred and burned yet never killed. Each time he would rise from it, stained in blood and fury.

A weakness not in hand but in heart.

Not in poison but tea.

Not in hatred but love.

A woman had come to the valley. Cast out by her nation for seeking peace. Exiled for desiring a less violent end to that which plagued the world.

She gave him tea and stories. She gave him kind words and companionship. She gave him hope that he was not alone in his stand against war.

Different in method yet same in ideal, he trusted her.

It was then that the Demon of War made the greatest mistake; a mistake that would render him mortal, weaken him.

He offered her his name.

With each mention of it, he became a husk of what he once was. With the touch of her lips to his, the husk nearly crumbled and faded to the wind. Pride was the only force left to bind the pieces together.

He chose neither the Fire Nation nor the Earth Kingdom, but rather the Kun valley. He chose Bai-Jing, his strength slipping beyond reach.

All these things had weakened him, rendered him a dying mortal.

Though a demon's feast is purity's bane, the reverse is equally true. That which the Demon loathed, that which cut deeper than any blade ever would, nourished another power.

What was once rendered a fledgling hope had grown, nurtured by tea and stories. In love it grew strong enough to stand; in standing for Bai-Jing it took flight. With every utterance of its name it flew higher, escaping horizons it had never been able to see prior.

It nested cautiously, realizing that though its may have surpassed the Demon's even at its strongest, the Demon was still important; integral. It would wait in the light, basking in the love and friendship it had come to know; drawing strength from the determination to protect that which it had come to admire.

When the time had finally arrived, it rose without hesitation to take the Demon's place.

* * *

Beneath the morning sun and surrounded by roses, the Demon of War had died.

"Hmm," Kano smirked with amusement. "I suppo-" his voice stopped suddenly.

The warrior burst forth from the fire, his gaze fixed hatefully upon the admiral. His body demonstrated minor burns, moving with undaunted speed.

The admiral smiled gleefully, sliding into a stance as he opened his mouth to make further conversation with his opponent. The words escaped him, the firebender freezing up for an instant.

His mask was gone, the shield that had covered his right forearm stripped away. Where the admiral had anticipated a look of aggravation and panic, he was greeted with a set of piercing eyes. They offered no such satisfaction, nothing the admiral could take pride or pleasure in. Their anger and confidence conveyed a simple truth; that Kano would die at his hands.

In the one moment the firebender's body had betrayed him the warrior was given all that he would need.

His fist smashed hard against the admiral's jaw, offering no pause as his left hand punched up hard in an uppercut. The arm sank quickly to the side, the shield slamming against Kano's head as he delivered a powerful back fist.

Staggering back, the firebender launched his fist forward as a huge spiral of fire tore from his knuckles.

The warrior clasped his left hand over his opponent's wrist, pulling him toward him before slamming his forehead down upon the center of his face.

Clutching his nose he stared hard at the ground, glaring. Motioning to dodge back he felt a powerful weight press down upon the back of his head, the warrior swinging both fists down upon him.

Pulling himself away from the ground Kano staggered, sucking in wind as he attempted to regain his composure. Blood stained his face as he glared, rage flowing beneath his skin with unprecedented intensity.

"You're annoying me Demon," he warned with a low growl, entering into the stance that would summon his trademark dragon.

"Jung." The warrior's gaze maintained its subtle ferocity, his voice low but calm as he approached his enemy.

"What?" he growled, caring little for riddles or foolishness. He wanted to kill the Demon of War in the most painful way fathomable; nothing less would be permissible. His hands waved quickly, the fire dragon coiling around him.

"My name," his voice tensed as he brought his fist back, his pace building as he broke into a rush. "Is Jung!"

Beneath the morning sun and surrounded by roses, the Demon of War had died.

In his place stood Jung, reborn.


	41. Chapter 41

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Forty-One: Triumph

Gang lashed his arm out, his fist smashing across the jaw of an unfortunate soldier as a sick cracking noise tore through the air. Glancing to the side his hand darted out, clasping over the fist of a firebender who had falsely estimated an opportunity. His hold over the bender's fist tightened, the soldier crying out painfully as his free hand clutched helplessly at the bodyguard's wrist.

Lifting his foot he kicked the weakling away, waving his right arm back stiffly to catch another soldier by the throat. His arm lifted a bit, taking the attacker off of his feet before letting him drop heavily against the ground.

A desperate soldier swung his spear out, the tip tracing barely against Gang's cheek.

The bodyguard narrowed his eyes, admitting an annoyed snort as he focused his attention upon his assailant.

Regarding the strike as a testament to his own skill rather than a product of fortune, the soldier slid his feet into a wide stance. His focus was broken by curious sound of an approaching growl, turning just as Boots collided with him at full speed.

"Good boy," Gang smirked, turning to grab the face of an eager firebender.

Bo inhaled slowly, attempting to catch his breath. He had pushed his firebending to the limit, unleashing a steady barrage of lightning strikes against the invading forces. Studying the battleground, the corner of his mouth lifted in a gentle smile. The Fire Nation offered him no opportunity for celebration, two firebenders hurrying toward him.

His stance widened suddenly, his hands extending to either side as a shroud of fire spiraled around him, fading almost instantly to a rain of embers.

The two firebenders faltered, stopping as they searched for the traitor. Each looked toward the ground between them, feeling a sudden heat.

With trained grace his hands passed one another, extending to both sides as spirals of fire erupted from his palms. Drawing in a deep breath he rushed forward to meet the advance of several soldiers.

The Gouishi riders fought on, the guards of Wen Lan and Chin-Hwa at their side as they fended off the steady advance of the Fire Nation.

Feng's feet moved swiftly, dodging as he evaded each burst of fire directed toward him. His wrist twitched to counter, the flames reflecting briefly across the surface of his blade before striking down the attacker. What had been a thick patch of soldiers surrounding him had been rendered little more than a squad, his hand and body moving rapidly as it deflected the attackers and claimed all within its reach.

Where his partner demonstrated a natural grace and precision, Enlai displayed an inherent cunning and strength. The glaive cut down across the chest of a firebender, the rider clasping the shaft before thrusting the butt end into the gut of a soldier. Sliding the weapon forward he gripped the rear, swinging it out in a wide circle to dismay all who might think to approach him. This rhythm was broken by the sudden turn of his body, the glaive piercing forward into the torso of a firebender. Drawing it out he resumed the wide spin, alternating between the two as he struck down foe after foe.

Initially the soldiers of the Fire Nation army had assumed distance to be Seung's only strong point. The notion was dismissed quickly, the general's stone gauntlets striking firmly into each assailant.

Sweat poured off of the earthbender's flesh, the cloth of his armor nearly soaked as he manipulated the ground beneath to his will. Columns of rock plunged from the soil to strike his enemies, sheets of it draping over him to deflect the fire they set forth. Slowly he stepped forward, his arms motioning one over the other in a slow pattern as slabs of earth rose and fell before him, the gradual sweep permitting him a deeper penetration into the enemy's ranks.

The guardians of Bai-Jing fought on, so focused on the enemies that lay before them that only Bo noticed the reality of the scenario: The majority of the Fire Nation forces had been defeated.

The tide had turned.

* * *

The dragon tore savagely at the ground, Jung evading each strike as he steadily approached the admiral. Following each attempt it rose back rapidly into the air before plunging back toward its target.

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Kano growled loudly, the taste of his own blood infuriating him.

The warrior gave no answer, the shield covering his left arm lashing out to deflect the dragon as he hurried toward his adversary.

"What do you hope to gain!?" he howled, his hands rearing back as the dragon took on an incredible speed. The roar of flame tearing against wind sounded in the distance, growing louder with each instant.

Jung stopped just before the admiral, ducking and facing slightly to the right as the fire beast passed over his head.

The Dragon Tamer stifled a chuckle, wondering if the foolish warrior had really assumed that he would be caught in the path of his own creation. His hands changed positions, his gaze turning downward as he motioned the dragon toward where his prey had crouched.

He had used the movement of ducking to give his turn some momentum, his body spinning full circle as he lashed his right forearm up in a powerful back fist.

Kano's eyes went wide, hands fumbling as his opponent's fist struck hard against his temple. His manipulation of the dragon held just long enough to brush its body hard against the fool's chest.

The pain was intense, yet negligible in comparison to the wounds rendered upon him in their first encounter. Fighting to ignore the pain gripping his flesh, Jung stepped forward with another punch.

Yelling furiously the admiral shot his wrist up, stopping the strike in midair. His eyes had taken on a psychotic rage, his teeth clenched as blood washed over them from a deep cut on his lip.

Jung simply stared, his face offering no expression beyond determined focus.

This only further infuriated the admiral, the heat in his fingers building to an intensity he had formerly restrained. His right hand shot up, aiming for his prey's throat.

Their hands entered into an amazing rhythm of unsuccessful attacks, arms moving with a speed that would have impressed any observer. For every attempt Kano made to burn his opponent the warrior's hands discouraged him, the admiral swatting aside every counter.

Feet shifting back and forth barely, neither gave any ground.

The Dragon Tamer lifted his leg, kicking back while positioning his hand carefully. A long whip of fire formed in his palm, cracking it toward his opponent.

Recognizing the technique as one that Bo had used, Jung brought his shield up to deflect it before launching forward.

A smirk crept over the admiral's lips as he turned his body, positioning his hand so that the fire whip consumed it. Turning back toward his opponent he thrust out a long tentacle of flame.

The warrior's eyes narrowed, slowing his approach as the technique took him off guard. His body tensed, the end of the fiery arm nearing his throat.

* * *

Shock gripped Enlai, his legs tensing as he looked at the komodo rhino charging toward him. Its rider glared from atop the monster, skin pale as blood seeped from a wound that the fighter's glaive had inflicted upon him.

Readying his weapon he aimed for the creature's throat, praying silently that he time it correctly.

With a mighty roar Boots slammed into the rhino from the side, his horn penetrating deep into the beast's hide. The rider flew helplessly to the ground, eventually rolling to a stop.

"Oh man," Enlai's eyes went wide with relief, his hold on the weapon loosening. "I'm gonna give you so many shoes to eat later." Laughing, he set his hand just beneath the steed's horn.

Boots snorted proudly, head tilting slightly as the rider pet him.

Gang pressed his knee hard into a firebender's stomach, dropping his elbow just between his shoulder blades. Turning toward a pair of soldiers he crouched to the ground, hands sweeping along it to either side as a trail of fire tore toward them. Feeling something press to his back he spun around, hand lifted to grasp the attacker's face.

Feng turned quickly, his blade lifting to his opponent's throat.

The two recognized their folly almost immediately, withdrawing their attacks. Silently, a wave of relief coursed through the rider. He had not known Gang long, yet was well aware of his reputation; he suspected the firebender would have had little trouble disposing of him.

With an equally thoughtful expression the bodyguard surveyed the battleground, looking for more people to fight.

Bo drew his palm from his assailant's stomach, the soldier's body dropping limply to the ground.

Breathing deep, Seung looked out over what lay before them. Caution filled his body, suspecting that they may once again be victim to some treachery.

The Fire Nation forces lay before them, defeated.

The soil of the ground lay littered with columns of stone and boulders, sections of the mountain torn away from hurried earthbending. Along the stones and grass were scattered scorch marks, patches of blood staining some of the fauna that had survived the Fire Nation's assault.

Seung's forces had been reduced by a quarter, fallen soldiers and earthbenders lying silently amongst the invaders they had fought so valiantly against. Another fourth had been wounded, groaning as they attempted to rise to their feet.

The Gouishi riders had lost a fair portion of their ranks, most of their steeds wounded too grievously to travel.

"Gang," the general called out, the soldiers around him helping to lift the wounded to their feet. "Kano…"

"Go," the bodyguard nodded sternly toward Bai-Jing, understanding the admiral to be the most dangerous element of the invasion.

"Sir, what do we do?" one of his subordinates asked curiously, looking out over the devastation.

"Arrest those fit to be taken prisoner; restore what you can!" he ordered quickly before rushing back toward the village. His forces were exhausted; he knew better than to command a party to accompany him. Hurrying past the remaining sections of the wall, he disappeared into the distant forest.

Turning toward the soldiers Gang grinned, triumph coursing excitedly through his blood. Lifting a fist to the sky, he cried out victoriously.

"We won!" his voice rang out through the morning, laughing loudly as he celebrated their accomplishment.

The exhaustion became negligible in the wake of that which they had done, a proud smile coming to the faces of the soldiers and guards. Lifting their fists to the sky, they cried joyously so that their voices would echo through the valley.

Sharing in the success, the Gouishi riders cast up their arms. Jubilant laughter carried throughout the battlefield, the pain and loss fading briefly as the levity of triumph surged through them.

Beneath the cloth that concealed the lower half of his face Feng smiled, sheathing his blade.

Enlai grinned as he brought the glaive over his shoulders, folding his arms over it   
while breathing deep. Battles exhausted him; he much preferred the celebration that followed.

A gentle smile crept over Bo's face, grateful that he had been able to fulfill his promise. Widening his stance he motioned his hand from side to side one last time, his fingers pointing skyward as a bolt of lightning pierced through the morning blue.

Despite overwhelming odds they made their stand against the Fire Nation, emerging victorious.

* * *

Chin-Hwa's eyes grew wide as the lightning stretched toward the clouds, his breath catching gently.

Xiu's hands rose to her mouth before embracing the old man, a relieved gasp escaping her.

Li Mei smiled, clutching her hands over her breast as the villagers emerged from the cave to witness what lay in the valley below.

Min smirked, silently thanking the old man for telling them everything was alright.

* * *

Jung clenched his teeth, his body tensing.

Kano grinned with sadistic delight, his other hand readying to form the same technique.

Turning his body with tremendous force, the warrior dodged the fire tentacle.

The admiral glared, teeth grinding as a blind rage consumed him.

Sparring sessions with Bo had improved his reflex speed, the speed of the Dragon Tamer's fire unable to match that of the old man's lightning.

Powerful flames draped his opposite arm, flailing it toward his prey as he drew closer.

Lifting his shield he deflected the tentacle, his body turning quickly to the left as he came within reach. His right fist lashed out horizontally, cutting hard through the air.

Kano ducked, his hand darting toward the enemy's gut as he motioned to drill a spiral of flame through his torso.

Bending his arm the warrior thrust his elbow between the admiral's eyes, thwarting the attempt.

Staggering back the firebender gripped his face, feeling the warmth of blood as it slipped between his fingers. He let out a false cry of anguish, baiting the trap.

Jung stepped in for a second attack, alarm ringing through him as the admiral lifted his hands away to reveal a maniacal bloody smile.

Stepping into the warrior's advance Kano unleashed a swift barrage of strikes with his palms, the heat leaving burn marks upon his foe's body with even the slightest touch.

Sustaining half a dozen of the attacks he clenched his teeth, swiftly evading the seventh as his left arm came down with tremendous force.

A loud cracking noise ripped through the air as the admiral's jaw broke, shattering as Jung drove his fist into it.

So potent was his rage that he ignored the pain, using it as an opportunity to stab his hand toward the fool's throat.

With a sudden turn of the body the warrior avoided the full brunt of the blow, the Dragon Tamer's armor leaving a rough scar as it brushed past his shoulder.

The two entered into a ferocious exchange of attacks, each moving quickly and carefully to dodge their adversary.

A howl of anger erupted from Kano's mouth, muffled by the broken jaw as he angrily shot his fist toward his prey's face, preparing to coat the collection of scars decorating it with a thick layer of burn wounds.

Jung's hand reached up, grasping the admiral's wrist before twisting it hard. Pinning it behind his opponent, brought his foot up to his back.

The Dragon Tamer's eyes went wide as he heard a disgusting cracking noise, the realization of what happened sobering him from his anger. Awareness arrived with pain in hand, the broken jaw and now arm of the admiral inspiring a tremendous agony.

His gaze shook as he looked up slowly, glaring as he locked his attention on the one who had bested him.

Motionless, Jung stared coldly while the morning breeze scraped over the wounds he had sustained in their fight.

"It seems," he nearly hissed, the broken jaw making it nearly impossible to decipher his words. "That I am a stronger fighter when I have treachery at my disposal."

The warrior said nothing, his fists tightening as he prepared to end the matter once and for all.

"Pity," he nearly whispered, a sudden glee filling his face. "Something to remember for next time, then!" He ended the muffled rant with a strike to the ground with his good arm. A thick blanket of flames spread between the two, lifting to the sky to offer him the same escape route he had used in their first encounter.

Jung glared angrily, stepping back as the flames clung to the ground. Quickly he positioned himself, preparing to leap through the blaze.

An inner cackle resonated within the admiral as he hurried toward the forest, the pain shooting through his arm and jaw making it difficult to retain consciousness. His escape was hindered suddenly, a wall of rock rising before him. Stopping before it he turned his attention to the right, glaring.

Seung watched sternly from the distance, breathing deeply as he attempted to catch his breath.

Kano turned slowly, watching as the warrior leapt through the flames to pursue him.

Jung looked up at the wall, his eyes passing briefly to Seung before returning to the villain who had wrought so much terror on the valley.

"I say," he chuckled incoherently. "You're determined to see to my end, aren't you?"

Silently the warrior approached, the general stepping closer despite his obvious exhaustion.

"I refuse you the honor." The Dragon Tamer hissed, his good hand reaching beneath the shoulder pad of his armor for a tiny blade. It was smaller than a fingernail, an intricate golden dragon that had been presented to him as a gift from the Fire Lord for an amazingly successful raid against the Earth Kingdom.

Such wealth was not to be wasted on the downtrodden pigs of the Earth Kingdom.

Interpreting it as an attack the two launched forward, muscles tensing as they prepared to strike.

A psychotic smile remained firm on the admiral's face as he passed the blade swiftly over his throat. A thin line of blood form over his neck, the Dragon Tamer falling to his knees.

Seung and Jung stopped before him, gazing upon the admiral with a mixture of disgust and anger.

A silent cackle remained on his face as life slipped away, his face paling beneath the morning sky.

The two guardians stood in silence, the terror of Kano passing with the shadows of the morning clouds.

Beneath the glorious light of the sun, the roses stood tall.

* * *

"Eh? You're Jung's mentor?" Wen Lan's eyes grew wide as she sat facing the woman, a thin layer of water stretched over her back while Yakone healed the thin scar.

"That's me!" Ryoko grinned proudly, her arms folded as she leaned against a frozen firebender.

"It is an honor to meet you!" The young noble rose to her feet, bowing respectfully. Jung had mentioned the woman in the past, his tone indicating that he held her in high regard.

Startled by her sudden rise, Yakone's concentration slipped. The water fell from her freshly healed back, raining gently over the ground before him.

Shui stood nearby, feeling tenderness on the singed flesh of his arms as he folded them. He looked curiously toward the aged warrior, the concept of Jung regarding any other as a mentor completely foreign to him.

The forces that had been ordered to ravage Bai-Jing sat pressed against the sides of buildings near the entrance, frozen firmly in place. They were prisoners of war, waiting bitterly for the Earth Kingdom reinforcements that would eventually arrive to claim them.

"Hey hey, don't be so formal," she waved her hand at the girl to dismiss such etiquette. "Not my style. So you're this 'Wen Lan' girl Jung mentioned?"

The young noble blushed at the notion of Jung mentioning her to others, sheepishly shaking her head yes. A slight nervousness ran through her, hoping that someone so important to her beloved would regard her favorably.

The warrior stood up from the firebender, stepping toward the girl. Leaning forward, she stared into her eyes with what appeared an expression of careful focus.

Wen Lan froze, completely rigid as she realized she was being inspected.

Ryoko lifted her nose towards the young noble's hair, taking a quick gentle sniff. Circling around her, she looked her up and down. She brought her foot up, tapping it twice against her leg.

Confused by the spectacle, Shui and Yakone watched with raised eyebrows.

"I saw you fight, you were good." The warrior offered the compliment as she continued surveying the girl.

"Thank you," she nodded politely.

"Last question," Ryoko squinted as she lifted her head slightly; disregarding the fact that it was the only inquiry she had posed. "If I was looking to get some good sake around here, where would I go?"

"My lord Chin-Hwa keeps a selection of over three dozen unique varieties of sake, specifically for the arrival of guests. I am confident he would be more than willing to offer you some in exchange for the aid you have leant the village." She took the opportunity to offer the woman a gesture of hospitality, hoping to learn more and perhaps befriend her.

"I approve!" the warrior lifted her fist to the air, the prospect of so much sake exciting her.

"Wen Lan!" a small voice called out from the distance.

"Ah man," Yakone groaned as he glanced in the direction of the noise. "Things were just getting peaceful around here, too."

Shui smirked at the jest, watching as the citizens returned to the village. At the head of the group was Li Mei, waving excitedly toward them.

The girl leapt into her friend's arms, eyes warm with the prospect of tears as she smiled and embraced her.

"Did the journey go well? Is everyone safe?" the young noble looked up curiously as Xiu and Chin-Hwa emerged from the crowd.

The men of the village stepped toward the two teenagers, slapping their hands to their back as they offered their gratitude and pride for their actions. The women smiled and called out thanks to them, the crowd bustling with life. Bai-Jing stood strong, everything that had worked to achieve still standing.

"Everyone is fine," Chin-Hwa nodded slowly, grateful for the success of the endeavor.

"Except when the old pain almost got us lost," Xiu muttered, glancing toward Min.

"We weren't lost; it was a shortcut," the old woman insisted bitterly, refusing to believe that she had led them astray.

"Ah, lord Chin-Hwa!" Wen Lan bowed politely to the old man as she motioned a hand toward Ryoko, introducing her. "This is lady Ryoko; mentor to Jung."

"You were the one responsible for his training?" the old noble's eyes widened slightly, astounded by the notion. He had never dreamed that the guardian of Bai-Jing might have a master, much less one so fair.

"Hey, wait. You're the Chin-Hwa guy? The one with all the sake?" she pointed a finger toward him, recalling that which Wen Lan had said.

"I believe I match that description," his eyebrow lifted curiously.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, lady Ryoko helped tremendously in our efforts to safeguard Bai-Jing. I mentioned that you might be willing to permit her to sample from your selection as a token of gratitude," the young noble explained with a gentle bow.

"Of course, of course," the old noble smiled as the situation became clear.

"So let's go see that sake selection she's talking about. Lead the way!" Ryoko grinned as she threw her arm up over his shoulder, always enjoying a strong drink to follow a strong fight.

"Of…Of course," Chin-Hwa nodded, stepping in the direction of the Yang estate.

"Hey, lady Wen Lan!" Gang called out excitedly, the Earth Kingdom soldiers behind him setting the Fire Nation prisoners down beside the ones Yakone had secured.

The citizens turned toward the Earth Kingdom army, crying out happily as they hurried to give them a hero's welcome.

The soldiers and guards smiled as they were met with warm reception, the enthusiastic greeting a welcome end to the chaos of the day. The Gouishi riders followed close behind, their mounts waiting patiently near the entrance to the village as they nursed their wounds.

"Alright men!" Enlai called out from the head of the group, motioning a hand out over the village. "Your mission tonight is to celebrate and have some fun! If I see you not smiling I get to kick you," he smirked, folding his arms.

"Please maintain some level of etiquette. You represent the honor and pride of the Gouishi riders," Feng added.

"But have fun," His nodded as he reinforced the point.

"Responsibly," he corrected.

"Right, responsibly, yeah. Go on guys, go have some responsible fun!" Enlai turned back toward them, silently mouthing "Just have fun."

The riders grinned and hastened their pace, silently understanding that they would be best off heeding both orders. They preferred to avoid the bad side of either of their leaders after seeing them in action on the battlefield.

Bo smiled as he walked beside Gang, pride swelling within him as he saw the two teenagers standing beside one another unharmed, save the burn marks littering Shui's arms.

Li Mei turned to face the soldiers returning from battle, her head bobbing from side to side as she searched for their former traveling companion.

Shui smiled, relief surging through him as he hurried through the crowd toward Bo, Li Mei following his lead.

He stopped as they stood before him, offering a reassuring nod to confirm his safety.

Gang smiled as he watched the girl hurry past him, wrapping her arms around the old firebender's waist.

He patted her back reassuringly, his attention turning to Shui. Glancing toward his arms he offered a slow nod of the head, conveying pride.

The teenager's mouth lifted into an unshakable smile, bowing deeply to his master. It was his training that had enabled Shui to stand effectively against the Fire Nation, the techniques he had imparted keeping him alive.

Yakone stepped out from the crowd, staring attentively at the wound on Bo's arm. Without a word he drew some water from his water skin, running it over the cut as it slowly mended.

"So you really do care," Li Mei teased, resting her hands on her hips.

"Shut up; I'm just helping the old man so he can train the idiot here to be a better firebender. You should've seen him in the fight; I had to do practically everything for him," he smirked as he brought the liquid back in to the water skin.

"I'm the only reason you weren't burned alive," Shui growled, refusing to permit such a boastful insult to pass without protest.

"Yeah yeah," he grinned as he muttered, winking at a trio of girls before stepping back into the crowd. He reached his hand as he passed a familiar child, ruffling Jiao's hair.

She placed her hands on top of her head, smiling curiously as she looked about for who had done it. Finding no one Jiao returned her hand to her mother's, smiling as they made their way to a cluster of soldiers to offer thanks.

"I'm not finished with you," the firebender called, hurrying after him.

"Both of you get back here!" Li Mei scolded, chasing the two.

Bo smiled as he watched the three bicker, turning his attention to a familiar face as it approached him.

"So. You kept your promise," Min stared up at him, arms folded.

Nodding slowly, the old firebender could not help but smile.

"…Good," she nodded, closing her eyes. Softly, she patted a hand against his arm. "Let's go get some tea."

Nodding, he followed after her. The bustling life of the village street inspired a tender joy in him, the sun above having long passed its zenith.

Gang laughed loudly as he slapped his hand on the back of one of the guards, pointing toward another as he recalled his performance on the battlefield.

"Gang," Xiu called for him from behind.

"Yeah?" he turned toward her, unable to suppress the grin that victory had inspired.

"…Gang…Where's Seung…?" Her voice was soft, whispering the words as she looked worriedly at him.

The old bodyguard's enthusiasm faded, noticing Wen Lan standing behind the girl with an equally nervous expression.

"…Seung went to go find Kano toward the end of the fight. We took a quick look for him after we took care of the Fire Nation troops, but…"

The two girls watched his face as a minor distress began to swell within them.

"I'm sure he's…" Gang's words were interrupted by a loud clamor from the village entrance.

Xiu stepped forward, praying quietly that it was him. Her hands remained in front of her, stiff as she held her breath.

The congratulations and enthusiasm traveled down the street like a wave, her heart pounding as it drew closer to her.

The figure stepped out from the crowd, smiling as he thanked them for their strength and spirit.

Seung looked over the street, his gaze stopping almost instantly on her as he smiled.

He took three steps before she hurried to embrace him, her hands clinging to the cloth between the plates of his armor as tears of relief escaped her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her close, resting his forehead to hers as he whispered tender words of reassurance.

Xiu offered nothing to confirm whether such words fell upon deaf ears, sobbing silently as she swam in the joy that he had returned to her.

Wen Lan approached the couple, standing a few paces off as she resisted the temptation to ask where Jung was; to know whether the one she loved was safe.

"Why didn't you come back with the others…?" Xiu asked quietly, the back of her hand brushing under her eyes to wipe her tears away.

The general stared at her, arguing inwardly as to whether such a topic would be appropriate or not. Understanding that she would be hurt more by any lie, he offered the truth.

"…We didn't want to bury Kano in the valley. We carried him just outside of it, where his spirit will never haunt us."

"We…?" Wen Lan whispered, here eyes hopeful.

The earthbender looked toward the noble, his attention turning toward the entrance to Bai-Jing as a sudden silence grasped the citizens.

The noise died away as soldiers, guards, riders and civilians each turned to face the figure walking along the street. The crowd parted as he drew near, the spectacle stunning all who laid eyes upon it.

The soldiers dividing them stepped aside, the villagers staring.

Jung stood amongst them with no mask, body draped in burns and cuts from what would be later regarded as one of the most epic fights to ever take place within the valley, its story passed along by word of mouth and carried vast distances by travelers.

Wen Lan stared, lip quivering as she watched him. The life and celebration surrounding her seemed to slip away, nothing registering to her beyond the man who stood before her.

His mask had been lost, his shield stripped away.

His body was littered with wounds, old scars disturbed while new ones took form.

Her eyes grew moist, struggling to maintain her composure as a tear fell gently along her cheek.

The warrior's eyes searched briefly through the crowd, his mouth open slightly as he saw the young noble before him.

She brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a sob as she found herself overwhelmed with relief and joy.

His gaze remained fixed upon her, the same sensation surging through his veins.

There was no pain in that moment, the exhaustion fading from his body almost instantly as a subtle strength resonated. Standing across from her he knew only love and triumph, smiling gently.

Wen Lan broke out into a sob, running toward him at full speed as she lifted her arms.

Jung brought his arms up to greet her, embracing her tightly as he fell to his knees. His left hand rested against her back, his right sifting through her hair as a warm tear crept down his cheek.

Clinging to him she took solace in his embrace, her cheek pressed to his chest as she felt his fingers brush over her hair. Indescribable joy coursed through her as she rest in his arms.

Closing his eyes he set his chin atop her head, his arms cradling her. His spirit took a calm serenity, knowing only peace in her presence.

They remain there, holding one another until the setting sun had painted the sky a golden orange.

The night would bring with it incredible jubilance, the villagers commemorating their escape from the threat of the admiral Kano with song and dance. Honoring the guardians of Bai-Jing they would offer cheers and toasts, their laughter carrying through the valley so that the earth and sky would share in their triumph.


	42. Chapter 42

**Roses of the Valley**

Chapter Forty-Two: Epilogue

Gentle excitement fluttered within Huan's stomach as she hurried to straighten up the clinic. She had found herself in an eager frenzy since the letter had arrived the previous morning, preceding a return they had anticipated for well over a year.

Bai's stillness gave the impression of a serene calm, the intense pounding in his chest revealing otherwise. His eyes lifted, a soft tightness gripping his muscles as he heard a young voice sound from the entrance.

"Father?" Li Mei's tone was light, carrying with it a joyous levity at being reunited with her family. Her palm touched tenderly against the side of the door, smiling as she watched her parents.

The doctor started to his feet, gaze fixed upon her as he noticed how she had changed over the seasons.

She had grown taller, a subtle confidence filling her eyes. Where her hair had once been kept up in two small buns it now trailed just past her shoulders, save a carefully tied bun at the top.

"Li Mei!" Huan nearly burst into tears as she hurried to her daughter, embracing her.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Soft tears lined her eyes, trailing down her cheek as she felt the familiar arms cradle her.

Her mother smiled as she set her hands on her shoulders, stepping back to admire the changes in the girl. Resisting the urge to weep, she placed her palm gently against Li Mei's cheek.

"Father," she turned toward Bai, bowing as he approached the two. The trip from Bai-Jing had given her time to reflect on her incredible journey, regret burdening her spirit as she realized the worry she inflicted on those she loved. They had traveled for days from the Kun valley, yet beneath neither the sun nor moon could she conceive the words that would properly demonstrate the extent of her apology.

Her thoughts were interrupted as his left arm wrapped draped over her neck, drawing her to his chest as he placed his right hand atop her head.

The message they had received the morning prior offered an amazing relief, alerting them that their daughter was safe. Yet such words paled in the comparison to holding her in his arms, every ounce of his spirit elated at her return.

Silent, she closed her eyes and pressed against him. His embrace offered silent comfort, her uncertainty dismissed as reassurance surged softly through her.

"Father," she broke the silence, stepping back. "I brought someone with me…Someone I thought you might like to see again." Li Mei turned her attention toward the door, her lips lifted in an excited grin.

Bai squinted slightly, puzzled by the notion. His gaze followed hers, his eyes going wide as he noticed a figure standing at the entrance to the clinic.

Bo looked to his old friend with a gentle smile, the sleeves of his robe appearing connected as he folded his arms before him.

"So the old man knows the brat's father?" Yakone's eyebrow lifted, his back pressed to the front wall of the building as he sat. He had taken the trip with them under the pretense of preferring even their company in travel to sitting in one place, refusing to admit aloud any sense of camaraderie he felt toward the three.

"Apparently," Shui glanced toward the entrance, previously unaware of the fact. A faint sense of accomplishment resonated within him, the mission he had been dispatched upon so long ago finally complete. Holding Ryo and Kyo's reins, he smiled.

"So what happens next?" the waterbender folded his arms behind his head, curious as to what lay on the horizon.

"Sifu Bo plans to return to Bai-Jing. I'll go with him to complete my training."

"Hmm," the teenager nodded, considering the matter. He had found a fascinating array of individuals within the Kun valley, suspecting that in their presence his encounters with boredom would be far from frequent.

"Alright," he smirked. "I'll go too."

"What for?" The firebender's eyebrow rose, having long held the impression that he would be glad to get away from the three.

"Eh; someone's gotta be around to put out the fire if your sucky bending gets out of control." He grinned as he shrugged, engaging in what had become one of his favorite pastimes.

"Shut up," Shui muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Make me," Yakone countered, unable to suppress his smirk.

"You really want to do this?"

"What, embarrass you? It's early, but sure."

"You'll regret that."

"Here's what you say: 'You'll regret that.' Here's what I hear: 'I suck I suck I suck; oh wow do I suck'."

"Stand up and fight me!"

"If it's you, I don't even need to stand up."

The two continued arguing, their bickering carrying through the noonday sky.

* * *

"We extend our deepest gratitude for enlisting our services once again," the first bowed. The second lowered his head in unison, leaving matters of etiquette to his partner.

"Please," general Chul lifted a hand, dismissing the formality as he beckoned them to rise. "There is no need for thanks. You and your men have long proven yourselves the swiftest messengers I have had the pleasure of enlisting. Please use your stay here as an opportunity to stock your forces with whatever they may need."

"You are too kind." He lowered his head, seeking a compromise between the general's insistence to disregard formality and his own desire to be polite.

"The last time we met, you mentioned that you were seeking a base; some outpost from which you can direct those serving below you properly." Chul leaned forward, inquiring as to the status of their task.

"Fortunately we have been successful in the endeavor. We discovered a patch of fertile land just east of this base. We will begin constructing whatever resources we may require upon our return."

"Excellent! I'm pleased to hear of your progress. If you should find yourself in need of anything I am capable of providing, please feel free to ask."

"Our thanks," the first nodded once more, his partner following suit.

"I plan to offer the very same later, but please allow me to take this opportunity to propose a toast." Chul nodded his head toward a nearby servant.

The servant stepped toward the two men, setting a fine cloth before them. Atop each he placed a small saucer of sake, another servant setting the very same before the general.

Lifting his saucer to the air, the earthbender smiled.

"To the Gouishi Riders!" his voice sounded through the hall, bringing the sake to his lips.

"To the Gouishi Riders!" Feng and Enlai repeated proudly, drinking from their saucers.

From the windows of the hall one could see the main area of the base, bustling with life as over a hundred riders stocked their mounts. Chatting merrily they appreciated the rest and security the fortress offered.

The fastest messengers of the Earth Kingdom, each held the name "Gouishi" with pride.

* * *

The statue sat silently within the temple, soft ripples of light lighting and fading beyond the trees as the fireflies moved.

Sweeping the entrance, Bolin smiled as a group of children bound excitedly toward him.

"Bolin, Bolin!" one called out as he drew close, looking up to the teenager. "Is elder Zian here?"

With an amused smirk he peered toward the statue, his grandfather standing before it as he offered his daily words of respect and veneration.

"Elder Zian!" they beckoned excitedly, hurrying toward the old man.

"Hmm?" his aged eyes turned slowly to inspect the commotion, his thick beard lifting into a smile as he pressed his weight against his staff.

"Elder Zian, tell us a story!" The children bounced while voicing their request, regarding his stories with awe and wonder.

"Of course, of course," the old man smiled, taking as much joy in telling the tales as they did hearing them.

They followed impatiently as he slowly made his way to the stone edge of a row of flowers, sitting with a low groan. Resting his staff in his lap he looked to their eager faces, smiling.

"Now then…Which story should I tell?"

"Tell the one about when Gousaru played a trick on the blacksmith!" One beamed.

"No no, tell the one about when Gousaru tricked the bandits into giving away all their money!"

"No, the one where Gousaru came and the people from Bai-Jing fought him!" The other children approved of the suggestion immediately, eager to hear the tale once more.

"Alright, alright," Zian chuckled. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward as he recalled the events.

Bolin smiled gently, listening proudly as he swept. Around them the fireflies offered soft illumination, the temple silent save the sounds of night and the gentle voice of the old storyteller.

"Captain!" the soldier called out to his superior, gripping the end of the spyglass.

* * *

"What is it, lieutenant?" His tone was stern, the time at sea testing his patience.

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." Offering the spyglass he stepped aside, pointing toward that which had caught his attention.

With a disgruntled sigh the captain lifted the instrument to his eye. It moved gently from left to right, stopping as it caught sight of another vessel. His mouth opened, fumbling the device before looking once more. Turning quickly he thrust it against his subordinate's chest, hurrying toward the other soldiers.

"Change direction to port and hold! Full speed!" He barked the orders hastily, arm waving toward the deckhands.

"Sir, what is it?" the lieutenant kept close behind him, the captain's distress alarming him.

"That ship is the Red Unagi!" he glared as he thrust a finger in the direction of the former Fire Nation craft, understanding that the forces under his command possessed ill chances in the face of the pirate Jadeblade.

Haozen watched their prey from the bow of the vessel with a cunning smirk, his hand resting idly atop the hilt of his sword.

Ahnah sat safely in the room that she and her older sister shared, happily making up games with the Pai Sho tiles she so often saw the older crew members playing with.

Onawa smiled from behind her father, the sound of the ocean splitting against the ship echoing through the sky as the salty wind pressed her hair back.

* * *

"I hate fancy clothes," Ryoko groaned as she leaned her back against the stand. A flattering kimono covered her body, her posture eliminating any impression of etiquette she may have otherwise inspired. Closing an eye she scratched behind her ear, her freshly washed hair brushing softly against her fingers.

"Why are you wearing them, then?" Sun asked from the other side of the counter, setting a cup of tea before the warrior.

Around them the village bustled with life, the Festival of the Fireflies in full bloom. Merchants called excitedly from their stands, children laughing and playing as men and women enjoyed the festivities.

"You kiddin'? It's a big day for the punk," she grinned as she turned to face the cup, lifting it to her lips.

"Yes," Sun smiled gently. The statement caused a subtle joy to resonate within her breast, having long regarded Wen Lan with sisterly affection. "In fact; I believe it's almost time for the ceremony."

"About time! Does it always take them this long?" Ryoko protested, drinking deep from the cup.

She could not help but smirk amusedly at the warrior's impatience, the experience of maternity permitting her to understand her motivation.

"You must be very excited," she tilted her head to the side, smiling.

Ryoko glanced at her, eventually grinning as she realized she had been caught. Giving no response, she tapped a finger hard against the counter near the base of her cup.

"Pour me another," she noted calmly before looking over the spectacles of the festival.

"Big sister Qiu!" a small voice beckoned from beyond the counter, grunting slightly as she hopped up and down in an attempt to see.

"Hmm?" Sun's daughter leaned over the counter, smiling as she found the owner of the tiny voice. "Yes Jiao?"

"Can I have some tea for my mommy?" the child looked up, dressed in a small kimono with flower designs stitched along its side.

"I don't know; do you have any money?" Qiu teased as she leaned on her arms.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as she reached into her kimono, holding out a few coins.

She reached her hand down, taking half of the coins before winking at the child. Stepping toward the back she poured from a kettle, returning to offer it to the girl before sending her on her way.

"Thank you!" Jiao smiled happily, bowing her head thankfully just as she had been taught. Turning back toward the crowd she hurried toward her mother's stand, passing a large group of people clustered together.

At the front sat the children of the village, watching as performers acted out the battle between Seung, Jung, Kazuki and Iwao in bright, elaborate clothing.

"Ah, we're not too late!" Xiu exclaimed, emerging at the front of the crowd that had formed where the ceremony would be held. She wore a dark kimono, Earth Kingdom designs adorning it.

Seung stood beside her, nodding approvingly to a soldier as he provided the general a quick report on the status of the festival. Looking to his wife he smiled gently, reveling in the understanding that no force would threaten the peace or jubilance of the festival.

"Hello, Xiu! And how are you tonight?" Min approached merrily as soon as she laid eyes upon the girl, a terrifying sweetness and levity carrying in her tone.

"Fine," she eyed the old pain suspiciously, her exuberance making her nervous.

"Are you eating enough? Resting enough? Tea; did you get any tea today?" She left no opportunity for the girl to field any of her questions, verbally bombarding her without mercy.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" she lifted her hands defensively, her eyebrow rising. "What's wrong with you, old woman?"

"Oh dear, call me auntie Min!" she laughed lightly.

Seung leaned forward, watching Min curiously. Though he had never been subjected to the same torture she had inflicted upon Xiu, he understood her to typically exhibit a certain resilience that was currently absent from her demeanor.

"Fine; what's wrong with you 'auntie Min'?" she asked impatiently, offset by her attitude.

"Oh nothing! If anything, everything is absolutely right!" She folded her hands together, her cheek resting against them.

Experience and age had taught her all the signs, and Xiu exhibited each. Knowingly she glanced toward the girl's stomach, smiling sweetly.

"Has it started yet?" Ryoko shoved her way through the crowd, stepping behind the old pain as Sun and Qiu followed in her path.

"Ah," Seung's attention was piqued as he noticed the relegate stepping out toward them. "It's starting." Smiling gently, he watched as memories of conversations with Jung over the past few months brushed against his thoughts. .

Xiu hooked her arm around her husband's, smiling eagerly. She had spent nearly a week helping her friend prepare for this moment.

Min grinned, excitement fluttering in her heart.

Ryoko folded her arms, watching intently as Chin-Hwa stepped toward the crowd.

Though his clothing was identical to that which he had worn a year prior, his expression was noticeably different. The calm satisfaction had been replaced with a forged pride, joy brightening his eyes.

Gang stepped out next, fists clenched as he surveyed the area to ensure that it was safe. His focus was intense, watching carefully for anything that might harm those he had sworn to guard over.

"Lord Chin-Hwa, of the Yang estate takes this opportunity to formally announce and make known an event." the relegate informed calmly.

The couple stepped toward the crowd, the bodyguard smirking proudly as he watched them pass.

Turning, Chin-Hwa lifted his hand and offered a slow bow of the head, beckoning them forward so that the crowd may share in their joy.

"I present to you…" he continued.

Jung stood beside her with tender pride, a robe of white with gold trim draped over his body. Atop it rested a black vest with golden border trailing just above the ground. The warrior preferred to avoid such elegant attire, the occasion bringing him to disregard such hesitance.

Wen Lan wore an exquisite white robe with gold trim, incredible designs and decorations stitched over it. Her hair fell sleekly along her back, tied carefully to permit the greatest possible presentation. The experiences that came with the seasons had only furthered her beauty, her smile soft and gentle as she cradled the small child in her arms.

"…Shin, heir of the Yang estate!"

The crowd erupted in celebration, cheering loudly for the child of the two guardians.

Shin shifted slightly in his mother's arms, his newborn eyes searching with innocent wonder.

From different nations and motives, guardians had risen to stand for peace. There in the village, surrounded by celebration, the first of many roses bloomed.

* * *

**Closing Notes**

Well, this is it. The final chapter of "Roses of the Valley." It's kind of hard to believe that it's finally finished.

I guess I should say a couple parting words...The best place to start is with "thank you." To you guys for reading this. I realize it wasn't easy; forty-two chapters with around ten pages to each and sometimes more. I'm really grateful to you for sticking with me.

Especially those of you who took the time to review. Those picked me up more than I could have expected.

Next...A few dedications. People that have been special to me as I worked on "Roses of the Valley."

Dedicated to Isaia, for her everlasting support and guidance. Her inspiration and words kept me focussed whenever I came even within eyeshot of losing my motivation. Through art and compassion she's become something incredible to me; something I can't put into words.

Dedicated to AnimeKitties. Their feedback and criticism was always welcome and appreciated, their art never failing to make me smile. The story's brought many things I'm glad for, my friendship with the two of these amazing girls near the top of the list.

Dedicated to Babbs, who always made me laugh and smile, trying to read the story even when such was difficult on her end. We miss you Babbs; I miss you. And I look forward to the day when we chat again.

Ha, if I say any more I feel like I'll be blathering on. So please enjoy the final chapter, the epilogue to the story I started months ago.

I'm not sure what comes after this; whether I'll do fanfiction or original stories. But either way, no matter who it is reading this: I hope our paths'll cross again!

So take care, smile, and enjoy!


End file.
